El Compromiso
by Vine Verrine
Summary: Con los sentimientos en la Montaña Rusa y el Compromiso que tengo, todavía hay espacio para una lucha infernal, mi maldita autocompasión y unas lágrimas que derramar...que encantador.
1. Chapter 1

Este es mi primer Fan Fiction, estuve leyendo algunas historias, y al fin decidí escribir.

Este es un rae/rob a mucho orgullo. Por favor esta es mi primera historia, no sean tan duros.

-"lo que dicen"-

-'lo que piensan"-

Edades.

Chico Bestia: 15

Raven: 15

Starfire: 16

Robin: 17

Cyborg: 18

Solo son aclaraciones.

Disclaimer: I don't own teen titans.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------Capítulo 1: El Compromiso.

El ocaso hacia su veía desde el horizonte para hacer su presencia con el final de cada día; una figura femenina meditaba pacíficamente en la azotea de aquella torre en forma de T.

Mientras meditaba se encontraba alguien que desde las sombras la observaba; aquel joven al que todos lo llamaban el chico maravilla, miraba al ángel gótico desde una distancia en la que ella no pudiese darse cuenta de que alguien, al que ella nunca pudiese esperar, la estuviera viendo. Hace tiempo que el líder de los titanes pasaba el tiempo contemplándola, ya se lo que estarán pensando...que la veía porque sentía algo especial por la chica de cabello color violeta, lo que pasaba era algo que ni el mismo sabia porque, sentía una paz inmensa, como si el fuera el que estuviese meditando; nuca se preguntó por que hacia eso, solo lo hacia, así se sentía cómodo; no se sentía presionado o en algún momento embarazoso en los que de vez en cuando se encontraba con alguno de los otros titanes, en especial por una particular joven titán de cabellos rojos y ojos color jade...algunos pensarían que la veía porque estaba siendo controlado con algún tipo de hechizo, ya que no podía soportar ni un día sentir esa paz que entraba en el cada vez que la veía meditar, tanto así que cada vez que la chica terminaba su meditación, el sentía un poco de decepción.

Lo que no sabía es que por más que se ocultara, la joven de piel pálida se daría cuenta de su presencia.

El muy metido en sus pensamientos, olvidó, o mas bien no notó que ella, se estaba acercando a la esquina donde el se encontraba.

-"Robin?"- el, al oír su nombre, dio un salto por el susto que le dio.

-"uh..."- y el sin poder responder, mirándola, sorprendido por las maravillas que estaba haciendo la luz del Ocaso en la cara de la titán oscura.

-"Robin..."- Ahora Raven estaba algo, pero solo un poco, molesta porque el joven titán no le hacia caso...así movió un mano enfrente de su cara para ver si reaccionaba.

-"uh...mmm...ah!-si perdón, que?"-.-' al fin respondió, me pregunto que estaba viendo' pensó Raven.

-"que haces aquí?"- preguntó con solo un poco de curiosidad, y algo de molestia ya que estaba meditando.

-"V-Viendo el ocaso"- Robin trató de ocultar los nervios que estaba teniendo.

-"Pero por que aquí, en el rincón?"-.-'Por que a mi'- pensó Robin.

-"Yo...no quería interrumpir tu meditación"-

-"Bueno...Robin sabes eres muy malo mintiendo, sabes que en cualquier lugar del techo me vas a interrumpir, siento tu presencia... y además porque te escondes, algo que te incomode?"- Raven por algún motivo quería saber el fondo de la situación.

-"Es que...pensé que no me notarias"- Robin golpeó su cabeza mentalmente por la repuesta.

-"por que no notarte...hay algo malo?"- Ahora estaba mas molesta, pensó que iba a jugarle una broma.

-"No es lo que tu piensas!!...perdón no se que me paso"- el trató.

-"Bueno si hay algo malo me lo dices...de acuerdo?"- Ya más calmada, le contestó.

-"Si, no lo volveré a hacer"-

-"Y quien dijo que me molestaba"- ahora ella con su voz plana y distante parecía querer molestarlo con sus preguntas. Sabía que lo haría nervioso.

-"...yo...no se"- sonrió inocentemente el joven titán, ahora parecía entender la situación.

Quedaron viéndose uno al otro por unos segundos hasta que un grito de felicidad se escuchó por el techo de la torre.

-"AMIGOS!"- Starfire se interpuso entre la vista de los dos.

-"Me preguntaba si podríamos salir...ya saben a algunos de esos lugares exóticos que se abren de noche..."- La tamaraniana tomo del brazo a Robin jalándolo para el interior de la torre. Desde hace 2 meses, ellos salían, después del todo el asunto en Tokio ahora la joven de ojos verdes se pegaba a Robin como goma de mascar. Y aunque seria improbable, a Raven le molestaba un poco; no de que ellos salieran, bueno tal vez, pero ese no era el punto, Raven consideraba a Star como una amiga pero le molestaba que cada vez que iba a tener una conversación con el chico maravilla,

Star parecía evitar a toda costa que se hablaran...Esa interrupción ya era la cuarta de la semana.

Y se supone que Star no es ese tipo de personas, que es muy inocente para sospechar algo, Robin ya sabia que algo andaba incomodando a la alienígena, solo debería descubrir que era.

-"Espera-Star"-El chico maravilla trato de zafarse ya que la fuerza de la tamaraniana lo estaba lastimando.

-"Vamos querido Robin, podemos bailar toda la noche, y puedo aprender...vamos, será de lo mas glorioso"-

-"Star, perdón la interrupción pero creo que estas lastimando a Robin, si el no quiere ir, creo que deberías dejarlo, y a parte estabas interrumpiendo una conversación que estaba teniendo con él"- -'me voy a arrepentir por el comentario'- pensó Raven.

Star paró en seco en los pasillos por donde jalaba a un mareado Robin.

-"Perdón Raven pero, el es mi novio y creo que no puedes hablar con el sin mi consentimiento, además vamos a salir"- Star como veras tenia costumbres distintas en su planeta, y como ahora Robin era su novio parecía que de alguna manera, ahora estaba restringido de cualquier otra mujer.

Al oír este comentario, Robin salio de su trance,-"Porque??"- preguntaron Raven y Robin instantáneamente, Star solo respondió -"Por que en mi planeta cada vez que alguien ya tiene pareja no puede hablar con nadie más que con su pareja y personas de su mismo sexo."-Respondió casi sin pensar. Ahora Raven estaba irritada -'Este no es su planeta...bueno es su costumbre pero...'-

-"Star, espera estas diciendo que no puedo hablar con Raven por que es una niña?"-

-"Exactamente mi querido Robin, y aunque yo no me siento muy conforme con eso, es lo que debes hacer..."- Star no parecía muy enojada por sus costumbres -"...además dijiste que ibas a salir conmigo"-.

-"espera, espera...estas diciendo que no me puedo acercar a Raven o que solo no le puedo hablar?'-Aunque trataba de ocultarlo, Robin parecía molesto.

-"Pues de preferencia que tampoco te le acerques, pero ustedes son mis amigos"-

-"Pero solo estábamos hablando...a part--"-El chico maravilla fue interrumpido por Raven.

-"Creo que Starfire tiene razón, no nos debemos hablar más si estas con ella, sólo una pregunta, por que hasta ahora lo dices?..."-

-"Porque, lo había olvidado pero es una costumbre muy importante en mi planeta"- Y aunque esto molestó a Robin, lo dejó ir.

Con la respuesta Raven se teletransporto a su habitación, no antes sin decirle a Starfire que necesitaba hablar con ella lo más pronto posible.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Habían pasado ya dos horas desde la conversación que tuvieron los 3 titanes, en ese tiempo, Starfire aprovechó para ir al centro de comercios como ella lo llamaba, Robin solo entrenó y logró decirle que no a Star por la invitación de salir, de la única que no se había librado era la invitación a una de esas fiestas que empezaban muy tarde y terminaban igual; Raven sólo pensaba en como iba a hablar con Starfire de algo muy importante, de una experiencia que ella ya había vivido; y como siempre Chico Bestia y Cyborg jugaron videos juegos y 'argumentaron' sobre el tofu y la carne.

Toc toc toc, Starfire tocó en la puerta de su amiga ya que anteriormente Raven necesitaba hablar con ella.

-"Que?"- Raven abrió un poco la puerta pera dejar ver la mitad de su cara.

-"Amiga Raven, tu solicitaste mi presencia porque querías hablar conmigo"- Raven lo recordó y dudando un poco finalmente abrió la puerta completamente para dejar a Starfire entrar.

Cuando Star entro, ya que había poca luz, al principio no pudo distinguir muy bien las cosas, fue directo a la cama de Raven y se sentó en una orilla de la cama.-"Amiga Raven, sobre que querías hablar?"-

Raven se quedo mirando a la extraterrestre, pensando si debía decirle eso que le estaba incomodando.

-"Starfire...tu sabes que yo no acostumbro a compartir mis asuntos, pero eres lo más cerca que tengo por el momento…"- 'Estaba Robin pero no puedo hablar con el ahora y menos de esto... por lo menos no todavía'- pensó Raven.

-"Ohh...estaré muy complacida si me cuentas que es lo que pasa"- Starfire estaba muy emocionada por el hecho de que la mas oscura de todos se estaba abriendo con sus asuntos, sólo que oculto un poco su felicidad ya que sabia que le molestaría a Raven.

Raven aun así lo dudó, pero era algo muy importante, pensó si le haría caso a Starfire sobre su costumbre, sobre lo de hablarle a Robin, pero por alguna razón trataba de evitarlo ya que no se lo podía sacar de la cabeza, así, tal vez podía olvidarlo y dejar su remordimiento por aquel sentimiento que hacia mas de un mes había aparecido, pero ese no era el punto, el punto era hablar con ella o con el.

-"...um...Starfire...tengo un problema, bueno no es un problema pero... a mi no me gusta."- Por primera vez la chica oscura no estaba tan segura como siempre parecía.

-" Sabes que puedes decirme todo"- Aseguro la alienígena para que prosiguiera.

-"Recuerdas cuando tuvimos que ir a tu planeta porque estabas comprometida y tuvimos problemas con tu hermana y todo lo demás"-.-'Y también cuando Robin se puso celoso'- Raven pensó con disgusto, y aunque en ese tiempo no le molestaba, ahora parecía darle punzadas de celos.

-"Si lo recuerdo, un mal recuerdo pero porque mi hermana quería vencerme"-

-"Si bueno solo quiero hacer claro el punto sabes?"- Raven necesitaba ir al grano, no podía perder el tiempo por las penas de Starfire, al menos no ahora (también por el hecho de que Starfire estaba en su cuarto).

-"Ohh...lo siento"- Starfire no quería irse sin saber los asuntos de su amiga, y aunque nadie se diera cuenta, actualmente los 4 de los jóvenes titanes peleaban por la confianza de Raven.

-"Si, no importa, el asunto es del compromiso"-

-"Que pasa con el compromiso, hay algún problema sobre ese asunto?...Te enteraste de algo?, Me tengo que casar otra vez?, Como lo supiste?, Hago demasiadas preguntas?"- Starfire parecía un poco fuera del límite.

-"NOO!!!...no tiene que ver contigo, el asunto es el compromiso, no te lo diría, pero no se que más hacer así que..."-

-"Que pasa Raven?"- Starfire ahora estaba preocupada.-"Prosigue por favor"-

Raven respiro hondo,-"Bueno...iré al punto antes de que me arrepienta...pero antes una pregunta, recuerdas cuando te conté sobre Azarath, mi lugar de nacimiento?"- Raven sabia muy bien que Starfire le respondería que si, pero necesitaba hacer tiempo.

-"Si amiga, que pasa con él?"-

-"Starfire tal vez recuerdes que dije que en diferentes lugares---"-

Raven no pudo terminar la conversación ya que alguien tocó a la puerta. Inmediatamente se levantó y abrió un poco la puerta para ver quien estaba interrumpiendo...se puede decir que era no menos que Cyborg y Chico Bestia con grandes sonrisas en sus caras.

-"Raaaaven"- Chico Bestia parecía darle tonada al nombre de su amiga.

-"Nos preguntábamos si querías jugar bola apestosa con nosotros, puedes ser el árbitro"- Ahora el que habló fue Cyborg, que sacaba una capa de color blanco y negro.

-"No se cansan?, o no entienden, A MI NO ME GUSTA ESE JUEGO, Y MENOS PARA USAR ESA CAPA...tal vez digan que no tengo sentido de la moda, pero no usaré algo como eso"- con ese comentario Raven cerró la puerta en sus caras.

-"Ya vez todo fue tu idea, ahora esta enojada, TODO ESTO ES TU CULPA!- Cyborg estaba enojado.

-"No es cierto, esto fue tu idea, ahora nos odia"-.

-"A ti te odia, a mi no, quien va a querer a una persona que adora el tofu?"-.

-"Oye viejo, el tofu no tiene nada que ver, solo quería jugar con Raven si?, eso no tiene nada de malo, ella esta enojada contigo por que le mostraste la horrible capa"- Chico Bestia parecía decir una oración larga, Raven lo hacia pensar (por que será?) Así estuvo con los ojos como platos dándose cuenta de lo que había dicho...Cyborg estaba en la misma situación.

-"Wow...Bestita, dijiste una oración larga, SIN AYUDA DE NADIE!...me pregunto por qué?...alguien te hizo pensar verdad? jajaja..."- Por este comentario, Chico Bestia volteó hacia otro lugar escondiendo su sonrojado rostro, si, en efecto, Chico Bestia sentía algo por la princesita de hielo, a veces sentía la necesidad de decirle lo que sentía pero sabia que ella lo rechazaría.

-"Vamos Bestita, sabes que es broma...hay que jugar..."- así, Cyborg palmeó en la espalda al todavía sonrojado Chico Bestia, no sin antes decir -"El ultimo limpia el baño"-

Los dos salieron disparados hacia la sala de juegos.

Fuera de eso Raven ya estaba con Starfire otra vez.

-"Amiga Raven, de que me estabas hablando?"- Con eso, Raven salio de su trance ya que estaba oyendo la conversación de los chicos pegada a la puerta, sabia que a Chico Bestia le gustaba alguien pero no le interesaba saber quien era.

-"Ohh... si, recuerdas que te dije que en muchos lugares la costumbres eran diferentes, bueno uno de esos lugares es mi dimensión...los padres emparejan a las personas con sus amigos o personas cercanas a ellos"-Ahora Starfire empezaba a comprender la situación.

-"Se supone que para que no haya problemas de afecto, o simplemente de aceptación, te emparejan con alguien del que tengas afecto o lo quieras mucho... pero yo nunca tuve la oportunidad de interactuar con alguien por el simple hecho de ser mitad demonio, siempre me la pasaba meditando, aprendiendo o luchando con los monjes de Azarath; pero ahora que vencí a Trigon...(suspiro) me han emparejado con alguien, y sinceramente, no dudo que pueda ser buena persona, pero yo no quiero, además hay algunas personas que temen de mi..."-

Starfire se quedo mirándola por un momento pensando en que responderle, la única ventaja que pudo tener Raven era de que la emparejaran con alguien especial para ella, pero como ya había dicho, no tuvo la oportunidad de conocer a alguien.

-"Y lo peor es...que, como saben que me negaré, de una y otra manera, me han puesto barreras con magia oscura de todos los tipos...y muy pronto, van a poner otro tipo de restricciones"-

Starfire comenzaba a sentirse preocupada por la gótica -"Pero Raven que tipo de restricciones son las que te van a poner?"-

-"Por tres meses..."- Starfire veía a Raven intentando sacar la respuesta que la estaba poniendo nerviosa.

-"Por tres meses... no tendré poderes de ningún tipo!"- Una lágrima salió por la mejilla de porcelana de la hechicera. Rápidamente se subió su capucha de la capa para evitar que Star viera su cara.

Ella sólo se le quedo viendo de una manera muy rara, como tratando de decir algo, pero las palabras no salían de su boca.

-"Al principio no me importó lo del compromiso, pero ahora lo tomo como la cosa más importante de todas, yo no quiero irme de aquí por no ser útil...eso es lo peor de todo"- No podía decir que no quería dejar a todos, no. Todavía no podía decir eso.

-"Entonces, pronto vas a ser la reina de tu dimensión?-

-"Bueno, n-no exactamente, en Azarath tenemos un senado, como un tipo de gobierno democrático, pero a los que gobiernan, o la cabeza, se les llama rey y reina"-

-"Cuando te enteraste de que esto iba a pasar?"-

-"Hoy, al amanecer"-

-"Por eso meditaste más de lo usual"-

-"Si"- replicó fríamente.

-"OHH...que puedo hacer para ayudarte"-

-"...Por el momento no puedes...nadie puede"-

-"Pero recuerda que venciste a Trigon, puedes hacer algo con esto también!"- Starfire consideraba a Raven como una hermana.

-"Si pero con Trigon tenia mis poderes, yo perderé los míos en 2 dias"-

De un momento a otro Starfire jaló a Raven a un abrazo que por poco le rompe los huesos.

-"OHH...RAVEN YO NO QUIERO QUE VIVAS ESO, ESO LO MAS INFELIZ QUE ALGUIEN PUEDE VIVIR!!"- Starfire ya estaba llorando por lo que podía vivir su "hermana".

-"YO NO QUIERO QUE VIVAS ESO, Y ASI COMO DICES, YO NO PERDI MIS PODERES POR COMPROMETERME CON ALGUIEN, PERO TU..."- La tamaraniana empezó a sollozar mientras seguía abrazando a Raven.

En ese mismo momento Raven hizo algo que solo había hecho con su mama... y el chico maravilla.

-"Gracias, Starfire, por entender."- SI, en efecto, Raven había agradecido el entendimiento de la extraterrestre.

-"Pero ahora debemos encontrar la manera de que permanezcas aquí y otra de deshacer tu compromiso"-

'Me empiezo a arrepentir por haberle dicho gracias' Raven dudo por un momento.

-"Creo que tengo la primera solución pero no estoy segura de si

funcio--"-

-"OHHH, POR FAVOR QUIERO SABER CUAL ES!!"- Starfire había recuperado su personalidad escuchando la petición de Raven, tal vez podía permanecer con los titanes, había un poco de esperanza.

-"No te preocupes Starfire, te la diré pero primero necesito que hables con Robin sobre la situación"-

Por un momento la pelirroja olvidó que le había prohibido a los pájaros hablarse.

-"Si no te preocupes yo se lo diré, y tu le dices a los demás"-

-"Si, yo se los diré"-

Pasaron el tiempo hablando, y, aunque Raven no lo admitiera, disfrutaba hablar con alguien de su mismo sexo, aunque fueran de diferentes lugares, tenían algo en común...al fin y al cabo eran mujeres.

Así Starfire salió de la habitación no sin darle otro abrazo a Raven que otra vez, por poco la deja sin aliento.

Al fin eran las 10 y Starfire iría con Robin a la fiesta.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Al día siguiente, alrededor de las 5 de la madrugada de ese día, Raven se encontraba durmiendo, cuando de repente alguien toco a su puerta.

toc toc toc.

El sonido era muy leve, pero la "rayo de Sol" alcanzo a notarlo (Cyborg acostumbraba a decirle así)

Salió de las coberturas de su cama para ir a gritarle al que tenía la valentía de despertarla a estas horas, ella siempre se levantaba temprano, pero no tanto.

-"Que?"- Y así, como siempre, abrió la puerta para saber quien era el que la había despertado; siempre tomaba la precaución de abrirla sólo un poco pero estaba adormilada, cometió el error de abrirla completamente y para su sorpresa se encontró con nada menos que Robin.

Robin por un momento olvidó lo que estaba haciendo ahí, y por poco también su nombre.

Estarán pensando que es lo que estaba viendo...pues era a Raven con un vestido!!!...bueno exactamente no era un vestido, sino un camisón de seda negro para dormir (el camisón terminaba un poco mas arriba de sus rodillas), su cara se veía radiante y tan pálida, con unos labios raramente rosas, los ojos brillantes, y el cabello (aunque no lo crean) estaba un poco ondulado (se había dejado crecer el cabello, pero solo un poco mas abajo de los hombros).

Con las luz de la Luna que de pronto apareció detrás de una nube, ahora si parecía un ángel negro.

-"Robin, por que tocaste en mi puerta?"- dijo con su misma voz plana, y Robin solo seguía papando moscas, agradeció a Dios que tuviera mucho entrenamiento, y así no abrió la boca para que un hilito de baba se escurriera por su barbilla.

Raven sólo se quedo observándolo para ver la reacción. Después de unos segundos de esperar, el chico maravilla al fin se dispuso a responder, aun que no de la mejor manera, o más bien la respuesta.

-"T-te ves...tan hermosa y-y radiante"- Dándose cuenta del error que acababa de cometer, solo alcanzó hacer un gesto de arrepentimiento con una sonrisa tímida, esperó a ver que hacia la princesa de la oscuridad; por un momento pensó que esa sería la ultima frase de toda su vida, pero...

Lo que alcanzo a ver, fue algo de lo que hubiera querido recordar por siempre en su memoria.

Sus mejillas de porcelana alcanzaron un color rosa, si por supuesto, Raven se había sonrojado por el comentario de su líder!! Y lo malo es que no tenia su capucha para cubrir su cara, y lo peor es que no estaba en su habitual traje, donde podía cubrirse, si no en un camisón negro que por la luz de la Luna alcanzaba a notar su cuerpo.

Se quedaron ahí, por algunos instantes más, Robin con sus pensamientos, algunos no muy apropiados de como se veía ella; y Raven arrepintiéndose por abrir la puerta...y aunque los dos no quitaban su mirada, tenían que decir algo.

-"Me vas a responder el porque de tu presencia aquí?"- Así Raven pudo al fin decir algo.

-"S-si. Perdón es que yo necesitaba...h-hablar contigo"- El seguía con los nervios hasta el cuello.

Era muy raro verlos así, de una manera muy ajena a ellos, si los otros lo pudieran ver, todos sus fanáticos estarían atónitos.

-"Bueno, si vas a hablar conmigo, creo que deberías entrar, nos pueden oír, o peor, Starfire puede ver..."-

Al escuchar esto Robin puso una cara de desconcierto al mismo tiempo de felicidad; la primera sensación fue por el hecho de que a ella no le agradaba que alguien entrara a su cuarto, y la segunda por que todos en la torre habían entrado mas de 2 veces a su cuarto, hasta Chico Bestia había tenido la oportunidad de al menos ver mas de una vez su cuarto entero, los que entraban más seguido, eran Cyborg y Starfire.

Robin solo había tenia la oportunidad de entrar de paso cuando Raven descubrió que Malchior no era más que un dragón.

Con todos sus pensamientos, entro tímidamente a su habitación, quedando parado en medio de ésta. Nunca había visto algo mas oscuro, y la mismo tiempo relajante, ella por otro lado fue y se sentó en una orilla de la cama indicándole sin emoción que se sentara junto a ella.

Robin parecía pensar en como los demás habían pasado el tiempo con ella, ya como les había dicho, los 4 titanes luchaban inconscientemente por la confianza de Raven.

Claro, por supuesto, parecía que Robin estaba fuera del campo de batalla por la prohibición que había hecho Starfire, pero al venir aquí a media noche, daba a entender, que no se iba a dar por vencido.

-"Yo quería hablarte sobre lo que dijo Star...ya sabes sobre lo de no poder hablar contigo, o acercarme a ti de "_preferencia_"..."- Por un momento Raven parecía quedarse dormida, pero al escuchar esto solo empezó a hablar,-"Sabes Robin...creo que Starfire tiene sus costumbres y hay respetarlas"-

-"Si pero, yo...yo...si quiero hablar contigo"-Lo único que Robin pudo sostener fue la temperatura de sus mejillas.

-"Robin, en primera casi no me hablas, en segunda por que querrías hablar conmigo ahora, en tercera, Starfire es tu novia y en cuarta...actualmente no se cual es la cuarta"-suspiro.

Robin trató de contener su risa, y la ternura que empezaba a sentir por ella.

Raven volteó a ver a Robin que ahora la veía con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

-"Por que sonríes?"- Tenía curiosidad pero aun así pregunto fríamente.

-"Yo...por nada"-

-"Bueno... de que querías hablar?"-

-"Sobre lo de Star...bueno puedo entender sus costumbres pero, lo que no entendió es porque estuviste de acuerdo con ella"- El chico maravilla la miraba tratando de entender el por que del comportamiento de Raven en ese momento.

-"Bueno, a mi me da igual, al fin y al cabo tu casi no me hablas, aparte dijo que te podía hablar si me daba permiso no?, así solo me necesitarás hablar para las misiones o cuando vayamos a comer"- Se veía tan distante en ese momento, pero la verdad era que sólo quería ocultar sus sentimientos. Por un momento pareció ver un poco de decepción en la cara del chico, pero alejó la teoría inmediatamente.

-"Sabes que pienso de ti?"- Robin parecía un poco ansioso en que ella le respondiera.

-"Que soy radiante y hermosa?"- Al oír este comentario el chico tomo 10 tonalidades de rojo.

Esto hizo sonreír a Raven, pero no tanto, ya saben.

-"NO...Es decir si, bueno no-no si...mmm"- Parecía que su cara iba a estallar, y el rojo de sus mejillas le iba quemando el cerebro como para hacer una respuesta coherente.

-"Robin...se que quieres hablar pero necesito descansar, no querrás verme enojada en unas horas verdad?"- El joven solo sacudió su cabeza dando a entender el no; y así salio del cuarto para dirigirse al suyo.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ya en su cuarto, se acostó en las sábanas que ahora estaban frías por su ausencia en esos pocos minutos...y se dispuso a pensar.

-'De todos los titanes...yo soy el mas alejado de ella...POR DIOS, NI SIQUIERA CHICO BESTIA ES TAN DISTANCIADO DE ELLA!!!...debo hacer algo...espera...estoy tratando de pelear por ella?...que bueno que Star no puede leer mentes...pero Raven si puede...que haré...la próxima vez que vaya su habitación...llevare una cámara, jejeje'-

Así el joven quedo dormido.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ya después de dos horas, Raven ya estaba despierta, y poco después también lo estaba Robin.

Como siempre, Raven iba a ver el amanecer, pero ahora había un poco de negación ya que los dos parecían estar en alguna situación muy poco común.

Y aunque compartieron ese momento, no se hablaron.

De repente, intercambiaban miradas pero volvían a ver el horizonte con un poco de color en las mejillas de cada uno.

Así paso el tiempo.

El tercero en despertar fue Cyborg, seguido por Starfire, y a las 11 Chico Bestia también estaba despierto.

-"Amigos, que glorioso día, como están todos!"- Starfire, como siempre estaba feliz. Con la pregunta, todos respondieron "bien Star", "Como siempre", "Da igual" y "muy bien".

-"Querido Robin puedo hablar contigo un segundo?"- Star le echó un vistazo a Raven para darle a entender lo que le iba a decir. Ella sólo asintió con la cabeza.

-"Claro Star"-

-"Pero necesito hacerlo con privacidad"-

-"Ah...de acuerdo"-

Después de eso, los dos dejaron la habitación.

-"Viejo, que estarán haciendo?"-Una gran sonrisa maliciosa apareció en el rostro del verde.

-"CHICO BESTIA"- Replicaron Raven y Cyborg al mismo tiempo, después de eso Cyborg le echo un vistazo a Raven, y aunque no pareciera, a Raven no le había gustado lo que había dicho Chico Bestia, y Cyborg lo sabia muy bien, después de todo era como el hermano mayor de Raven; Cyborg es el primero y el único que sabe sobre los sentimientos de Raven.

-"Bueno, como sea, yo hago el desayuno..."-

-"NO, ESPERA, TU NO LO HARAS!!"-

-"Oye por que no?"-

-"Porque nadie quiere tu tofu"-

-"Todos lo quieren"-

-"No, todos lo odian"-

Raven solo suspiro y sentó a ver como ellos 'argumentaban' sobre el tofu.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-"Robin...necesito hablar algo muy importante sobre nuestra amiga Raven"- Starfire también quería llegar al grano. Robin por alguna rara razón se mostraba ahora interesado en la conversación.

-"Que pasa Star?"-

-"Bueno es que..."-Starfire no estaba de buen humor como para recordar que Raven tal vez no estaría con ellos.

-"Star, tenemos que desayunar sabes?"-

-"Si lo siento...ayer Raven solicitó mi presencia en su cuarto para hablar, eso sucedió antes de que nosotros nos fuéramos a la fiesta"-

-"Aja...hay algún problema con lo que te dijo?"-

-"Si...hay problema...ella m-me dijo que...su problema e-era parecido al de cuando yo me iba a casar"- La joven de los ojos color jade trato de luchar contra una lagrima que se estaba formando.

-"Star, no entiendo lo--"-

-"ROBIN, RAVEN ESTA COMPROMETIDA Y VA A DEJARNOS, Y PARA QUE SE CASE LE QUITARAN LOS PODERES, ELLA SE DESESPERO PORQUE DIJO QUE YA NO SERIA UTIL, PERO YO SE QUE EN EL FONDO ELLA SE QUIERE QUEDAR CON NOSOTROS...y yo no quiero que se vaya"-Todo salio en una sola respiración, y lo ultimo lo dijo con un suspiro.

Por otro lado Robin se quedo ahí, sin ninguna emoción, viendo el vació tratando de asimilar las palabras que hace unos instantes había oído.

Bueno, ahí esta el primer capitulo de El Compromiso.

Dejen sus comentarios por favor.

ATTE: TheFallenAngel67.


	2. Chapter 2

Hola a todos, y disculpan si me demore, pero aquí estoy, así que...

Solo unas aclaraciones, para lo que no sepan, soy una muchacha de 14 años.

El santo pegaso: gracias por tu comentario, estuvo muy bien, y soy una niña, pero no importa, estoy feliz, por que la mayoría de los fans de rae/rob shippers se desanimaron al ver la peli de los titanes, pero tu no, muchas gracias.

Ishii Sen Ling: Gracias por el comentario, y voy a hacer seguimiento de tu sugerencia.

Raven:-cLaU: No te preocupes aquí ya esta el segundo capitulo, y gracias por el cumplido.

Shadow The Dark: Esta historia tendrá algo de suspenso, y gracias por el comentario.

Raven Youkai: jajaja, gracias por leer mi historia, y por el cumplido, y si, nos leemos luego.

Morgana: Yo, como tu, creo que Cyborg es genial, merece aparecer más en la historia, pero no te preocupes, tendra un papel importante en esta.

-lo que dicen-

-_lo que piensan_-

Disclaimer: No me pertenecen lo Titanes, pero si lo hiciera el mundo seria un lugar diferente.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Capitulo 2: Compras.

-...ENTONCES, ESTAS DICIENDO QUE ESTAS COMPROMETIDA CON ALGUIEN DE TU DIMENSION, PERO ESO NO ES- olvídalo...que podemos hacer?- Cyborg se alejó una poco de su amigo, temía que fuera a estallar por la furia.

-Cálmate Chico Bestia, esto no te va a afectar, además, creo que tengo la solución para poder quedarme aquí antes de la boda, sin necesidad de usar mis poderes-

-CUAL ES??!!- Chico Bestia estaba tan desesperado que no se dio cuenta de que Raven lo veía con cara de "Quién es este?". Alcanzó a voltear antes de mostrar el rubor de sus mejillas.

-Calma, primero debo hablar con todos para aclarar las cosas, Starfire ya lo sabe, ella no me permitió hablar con Robin sobre el asunto, por eso se lo llevó...para decirle- Raven le echó una mirada de muerte a Chico Bestia por el comentario que había hecho recientemente; el sólo se alejo un poco.

-Pero, por qué no te dejó hablar con él-

-Dijo que se enteró, o más bien recordó de una costumbre de su planeta...cada vez que una mujer consigue pareja, el no puede hablar con nadie que no sea su pareja o alguien de su mismo sexo...al principio Robin parecía molesto...- (La noche anterior, Starfire le explicó sobre eso) Esto hizo sonreír mentalmente a Raven, -_tal vez si siente algo por ti_- Inteligencia apareció en su mente, detrás de ella estaba Felicidad con una sonrisa pícara.

Por suerte Raven tenía la capucha de su capa para cubrirse.

En ese mismo instante entraron Robin y Starfire; por supuesto Robin tenía una cara de furia, desconcierto, tristeza y, tal vez de...celos-no no eran celos, o si?

-...- Estaba muy ocupado tratando de descifrar sus sentimientos hacia la noticia.

-Ahora si podemos hablar amiga Raven, ya estamos todos aquí...nos dirás cual es tu plan para seguir aquí ayudándonos a vencer a los villanos?- Starfire no perdía el tiempo.

-De acuerdo...Chico Bestia, Cyborg, recuerdan cuando fueron dentro de mi mente a través del espejo, y se encontraron con algunas de mis personalidades?-

-Bueno, anteriormente yo le había dicho a Starfire que con los monjes de Azarath aprendí muchas cosas...ustedes vieron a Valentía no?, una de mis emociones...-

-SI, HUBIERAN VISTO, CON SUS MOVIMINETOS, EN UN INSTANTE HABIA DESTRUIDO A ESA ESTATUA...Y SOLO NECESITO SUS MANOS!!-

-Si estuvo muy impresionante!- Aunque Cyborg también estaba emocionado, no había duda de que Chico Bestia no tenía comparación.

-_Ya estuvieron en su mente?...NO PUEDO CREERLO!_- Robin le envió una mirada sucia a Chico Bestia, que por suerte nadie notó.

-Si bueno, ya que falta solo un día para que pierda mis poderes, estaré disponible, por decirlo así, de sentir más emociones...no Chico Bestia, no jugaré contigo. Pero ese no es el caso, mis emociones, en el caso de Valentía pueden expresarse, así que estaré disponible para pelear como lo hace Robin, sólo necesito saber el nivel que tengo, ustedes saben, para poder pelear adecuadamente, pero todavía no se como le voy a hacer-

-Por qué no pides que Robin te ayude a entrenar?- La cara de Robin había cambiado de una mala a una esperanzada.

-Lo que necesito es saber el nivel que tengo, aparte, recuerdan que no me puedo acercar a él?- Por un momento los cuatro pares de ojos se posaron en Starfire.

-Creo que se como resolver esto-

-COMO?- Preguntaron todos al unísono.

-Bueno no se si es su nivel, y no estoy seguro de si podrá con eso, pero por que no va con El Verdadero Maestro?- De acuerdo, esa era una buena idea, de lo que Robin tomo precaución fue que no supieran de que el verdadero maestro era una anciana.

-Pero tendría que dejarnos- Cyborg, Chico Bestia y Starfire no querían que ella se fuera.

-Creo que...ejem...creo que Robin tiene un punto, además si no voy, tal vez no pueda quedarme aquí-

-Bueno, creo que tienes razón amiga Raven-

-Sólo tenemos un problema- Chico Bestia no quería que se fuera pero fue el primero en hablar.

-Cuál es?- dijo Cyborg.

-Como se supone que va a llegar allá, bueno, ustedes saben, porque va a perder sus poderes-

-Tal vez Robin la podría llevar- Aunque Starfire no era de esas que enviaba miradas de muerte, del que hablábamos era del chico maravilla llevando a una niña a un lugar.

-Yo creo que la amiga Raven se las ingeniara para encontrar el lugar deseado-

-Starfire, Raven me dijo que me darías permiso para hablar con ella, además solo la llevare allá, y esta es solo una misión...no hay de que preocuparse- Robin la miro con ansia y ternura para convencerla de que el debía mostrarle el camino.

-De acuerdo pero quiero que llegues pronto, de acuerdo?-

-Si, partiremos después de que Raven te diga que ha perdido sus poderes- Aunque el chico no lo admitiera, si quería ir con Raven y tal vez hasta quedarse, pero Starfire era una barrera.

-Muy bien, tenemos que viajar en avión, pero después de eso el recorrido es muy extenso, tendremos que pasar por muchos bosques y montañas...dile a Raven que vaya preparando sus cosas- Starfire se movió a la mesa donde estaba sentada la gótica para dar el mensaje.

-Dice Robin que va a ser un viaje muy largo, y que vayas preparando todas tus cosas por que van a pasar por muchos bosques y montañas-

-Dile a Robin que, que exactamente necesito empacar- Así la alienígena voló hacia donde estaba Robin.

-Dice Raven que, que exactamente debe empacar?-

-Dile que ropa, tenis, y si tiene equipo especial, ya que hay que escalar en algunas partes del recorrido-

Otra vez se trasladó.

-Dice Robin que ropa especial, tenis y un equipo porque deben escalar-

-Dile que no tengo equipo especial, y, de que tipo de ropa debo llevar?- Starfire no parecía estar molesta por ser la mensajera de los dos.

-Dice la amiga Raven que no tiene equipo especial, y exactamente, de que tipo de ropa debe usar?-

-No se, dile cómoda y corta pero resistente, y del equipo, podemos ir al centro comercial para comprar uno, claro contigo- Al principio la pelirroja había hecho una cara de disgusto pero por la última oración, volvió a sonreír.

-Dijo que cómoda, corta y resistente, y que vamos a ir al centro de comercios para ir a comprar lo que necesitas-

-De acuerdo-

Mientras Starfire le decía la oferta a Raven, Robin sólo pensaba en como se vería Raven con ropa chica, bueno, su traje sólo era un leotardo pero tenía la capa.

Y con todo eso, los ojos de Cyborg y Chico Bestia seguían a Starfire mientras movía de un lado a otro como mensajera.

Ya sin la mensajería, Robin replicó -Bueno tenemos que ir al centro comercial, quien va a venir? quien venga diga yo o da igual-

-YO!-

-Da igual-

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ya en el centro comercial, Cyborg fue a la tienda de Bridgestone, y Chico bestia fue a Best Buy, por un Game Cube (estas tiendas están en EE.UU., ya que ellos viven allá, pues bueno; las tiendas que serán mencionadas son de allá, y otras también están en otros países).

-Bueno...A donde vamos?- Raven sólo había venido una vez, la vez que Star y ella intercambiaron cuerpos.

-Ohh...podemos ir a Limited Too, ahí venden ropa muy bonita, cómoda, corta y resistente- Robin se inclinó a la oreja de la pelirroja.-Star, no creo que a Raven le guste ese tipo de ropa con colores brillantes-

-Ohh-

-Raven, creo que en Hot Topics habrá ropa que te gustara-

-Hot Topics?...que tipo de tienda es esa?-

-Bueno Robin me dijo que hay ropa oscura que te puede gustar-

-De acuerdo-

Starfire, aunque no le gustaba la ropa oscura, sabía exactamente donde se encontraba esa tienda. Llegaron sin problema alguno, bueno si… por el simple hecho de que todos en la ciudad los conocían, algunos chicos se le quedaban viendo a Starfire, como siempre, pero a Raven más, en especial a Raven ya que sabían que no le gustaba ese tipo de lugares (de donde se enteraran?) y algunas chicas se le quedaban viendo a Robin, pero Star les enviaba gestos de furia.

-Bueno aquí está, qué te parece?- Robin había olvidado por un segundo que no podía hablar con Raven, y parecía que ella también.

-Bueno, creo que esta bien-

-De acuerdo, entremos-

-Ejem- Starfire era la única que no lo había olvidado.

-Ohh...lo siento-

-De acuerdo, pero yo no entraré...esperare aquí- Tomo del brazo a Robin para indicarle que el tampoco podía entrar. Raven se encogió de hombros, asintió con la cabeza y entró.

-O POR DIOS, ES RAVEN LA TITAN!!!-

-_Y se supone que esta tienda debería ser mas tranquila_- Raven no era de esas personas públicas, no era una celebridad, pero era una superheroina, así que algunos se acercaron para pedirle autógrafos, y otros simplemente para que ella se diera cuanta de su existencia, pero la gran mayoría se les quedaba viendo con una gran sonrisa.

-Raven, estas bien?…ALEJENSE DE ELLA- Un joven alto, blanco, de cabello castaño, ojos verdes y un poco de barba apareció de detrás de un bonche de ropa doblada en unas repisas.

-Emm…si, supongo- _Wow…que lindo… _Ella es reservada, pero no significa que sus pensamientos lo sean tanto.

-Supongo que estas aquí para comprar…creo que yo te puedo ayudar…-

-No gracias, yo puedo sola- Robin, que se encontraba fuera de la tienda vio como el joven se le acercaba a ella de una manera poco común. Por poco y corre para el interior de la tienda pero recordó lo que dijo Star.

-Star, creo que alguien esta molestando a Raven, puedo ir a ver?-

-Ohh, no te preocupes sólo es un chico, ella lo manejará muy bien, además podrían llegar a ser amigos y hasta más!!- Como ya les había dicho, Star no perdía el tiempo, y ya estaba planeando el futuro para esos dos, al menos así Raven estaría fuera del camino, sabia que había algo entre los pájaros del equipo.

El chico de los ojos verdes se le quedo viendo al ángel oscuro de una manera muy rara, mucho para el gusto de ella.

-Que miras?-

-Ohh…mmm…nada, es que, he oído que casi nunca vienes aquí-

-Y eso que tiene que ver- Ella seguía desinteresada, tomando algo de ropa, caminando y viendo…claro al ver que ella se movía, el también-

-Bueno, todos te conocen co--- Fue interrumpido por ella.

-Déjame adivinar, ya se, como alguien que no ve la luz del día, alguien tan oscuro como la noche, alguien raro, verdad?-

-No, no, sólo iba a decir reservada…-

-Da igual, por qué me sigues? No tienes algo más que hacer?-

-Mira, yo trabajo aquí, sólo quería preguntar si querías algo de ayuda- Ella seguía escogiendo ropa, se veía tan indiferente, el chico tenia que sacar algo de ella.

-Bueno hay mas gente, por que no vas con ellas?-

-Bueno es que tu eres más especial- Ella volteo a verlo, quedaron viéndose el uno al otro por unos segundos, claro ella sin emoción y el con una sonrisa que podría rivalizar a la de Star.

-Que tengo de especial?-

-Bueno tu eres una titán…muy linda por cierto- Ahora, en la competencia de sonrisas, el le ganó a la de Star.

-Hay otras personas mas lindas-

Ya vencido por los inteligentes comentarios de la titán solo respondió.

-Bueno, si necesitas ayuda sólo dime, soy Justin, el gerente- Y se alejó para vigilar que todo estuviera en orden, pero antes de eso murmuró un "pero tu eres la más linda".

Raven alcanzó a escucharlo, sacudió su cabeza y volvió a lo que estaba haciendo.

Aunque nadie lo crea, le había gustado mucho la ropa, es más, con lo que escogía, empezaba a hacer combinaciones en su mente.

Satisfecha por la ropa que escogió, fue a la caja registradora a pagar, el único problema que había es que la fila era muy larga; alguien alcanzo a ver que ella estaba formada.

-Wow, tome mi lugar señorita, yo esperare-, algunos voltearon a ver a quien le decía, y ahí la vieron, así como si fueran robots se apartaron del lugar.

-Si pasa, nosotros esperaremos-

-_De acuerdo, esto esta raro_- Sin mas que decir avanzó entre la gente y puso la ropa en la mesa que estaba ahí.

-Buenas tardes, será solo esto? Encontró lo que buscaba?- La trabajadora hablaba mientras pasaba los productos por la máquina, sonreía mientras hacia todo esto.

-Mmm…si gracias-

Todos la veían, después de todo como ya había dicho Justin, no era normal verla de cerca como cualquier persona comprando algo.

Salio de la tienda, con 4 bolsas llenas de ropa.

-Wow, Raven pensé que no te gustaba comprar-

-Cállate, además no puedes hablar conmigo-

-No te preocupes amiga, el pidió permiso y yo se lo concedí- Desde este punto de vista cualquiera puede asumir que Robin es ahora propiedad de la pelirroja.

-Bueno, ahora debemos ir a una tienda para comprar el equipo para escalar- La pareja asintió y empezaron a caminar entre la multitud de gente, para ellos dos era normal, pero para Raven se le hacia incómodo, no estaba acostumbrada a las multitudes de gente que caminaban entre ellos, y peor porque ahora todos por alguna extraña razón, veían a los tres titanes en particular.

-Amigos, por que se nos quedan viendo?-

-No nos están viendo a nosotros Star, al menos a mí y a ti no- Robin sonreía de oreja a oreja.

-Entonces porque voltean para acá- Esto hizo enojar a Raven, ella sabia muy bien a quien veían, pero por qué Starfire lo decía como si no hubiera nada mas importante, al parecer esto también hizo enojar a Robin.

-Están viendo a Raven, Star-

-Oh, lo siento-

-No me lo digas a mí, díselo a ella-

-Perdón amiga Raven-

-Si da igual-

-OHH…miren amigos, pueden esperar un segundo?, iré a esa tienda, si quieres Raven, puedes venir conmigo…- La miró de una manera ansiosa, como si quisiera que por la fuerza, entrara con ella.

-No gracias, me quedare aquí-

-Um…de acuerdo, tu Robin, quieres venir?- Lo miró de la misma manera.

-No, llevaré a Raven a la tienda de deportes, ahí veremos lo de los equipos, yo ya tengo el mío, así que será fácil elegir el de Raven-

-Pero…-

-No te preocupes, Star, es solo una niña, y es mi amiga, no haré nada, que no confías en mi?-

-Si querido Robin, lo lamento- Con eso, entró a la tienda y desapareció entre todas las cosas rosas que había ahí.

Caminaron por algunos pasillos más. En silencio. Y literalmente, ya que ahora toda la gente dejaba sus asuntos para quedárseles viendo.

Llegaron a la tienda, sin ninguna palabra intercambiada por los dos.

Robin siguió caminando entre las repisas de ropa deportiva y algunos estantes en donde había toda clase de equipo para cualquier deporte, caminaron entre los pasillos donde había aparatos electrónicos, y llegaron a una parte donde había un gran letrero de "Equipos para escalar".

Robin camino directo hacia un estante que había en un rincón y tomo una gran caja.

-Éste es el que yo compre la vez pasada…es muy bueno; yo dije que iba a ser rápido-

Siguió caminando entre los pasillos mientras sujetaba la gran caja de cartón.

No dijeron nada hasta que llegaron a la caja registradora, y exactamente no intercambiaron palabras entre ellos si no con la muchacha de la registradora.

-Sólo esto? Encontraron lo que necesitaban?- Hablaba mientras pasaba el articulo por el lector de código de barras.

-Si, muchas gracias-

-Muy bien- Robin le dio una tarjeta a la muchacha, mientras tomaba la caja.

-Gracias por su compra-

Así, salieron de la tienda, Starfire ya los estaba esperando, con 2 bolsas rosas en cada una de sus manos, y con ropa, pues con mayor razón, rosa.

-Amigos, podemos partir ya?- Starfire adoraba quedarse ahí, pero ahora quería irse lo mas pronto posible.

-De acuerdo Star, ya terminamos, te dije que seria rápido-

-Si, pero falta Chico Bestia y Cyborg-

-Oh, tienes razón, vayamos por ellos-

No caminaron mucho cuando los encontraron sentados en una banca.

-Viejo, pensé que a Raven no le gustaba comprar- Chico Bestia veía las 4 bolsas negras, que obviamente eran de la gótica.

-Cállate Chico Bestia, ella no había venido aquí, es obvio que salga con cuatro bolsas de ropa- Cyborg puso una mano en el hombro de Raven cariñosamente, como ya lo había dicho era como el hermano mayor de ella, y de todos, pero más de ella.

Cyborg cargaba una caja de herramientas y Chico Bestia una bolsa amarilla con una pequeña caja dentro de ella.

Después de eso salieron al estacionamiento, para encontrar el auto T, y regresar a la torre.

Bueno ese fue el segundo capítulo.

Aclaraciones: La tienda a donde fueron Raven y Robin para el equipo se llama Sport Authority, y a la que fue Star es la de XOXO.

Lean y dejen sus comentarios.

ATTE: TheFallenAngel67.


	3. Chapter 3

Hola a todos, después de tanto tiempo, vuelvo a escribir.

Shadow the dark: corto comentario pero gracias por este, espero que sigas enviándome tu comentarios.

Raven:-cLaU: Pues yo tampoco lo pude imaginar pero oye, Cyborg dijo una buena excusa sobre las cuatro bolsas y aunque es raro, recuerda que Raven sigue siendo una chica, diferente y original déjame decirte pero sigue siendo una chica; es lo mismo con Star, claro que ha de estar celosa, puede ser extraterrestre y todo pero es una chica preocupada por su novio y debemos entender jeje…bueno gracias y claro mira, ya esta el siguiente capítulo.

chris mcraven: bueno gracias por el comentario en serio, y por lo de saturar la historia, no veo el problema, con que no le pongas 1000 temas de que hablar, todo esta organizado y así uno no sale mareado…pero leí tu historia y a todos les gusta algo de variedad, en fin, tu historia esta muy padre.

Raven Youkai: jeje…bueno no soy la única que conoce así que ya me lo esperaba…bueno gracias por el comentario y es bueno conocer a alguien que esta en el mismo bando (me refiero a la edad)…y no te preocupes, Star se puso de una forma parecida en el capitulo de cita con destino, que por razones obvias no fue de mi gusto, y como tu igual, no me gusto la peli pero hay que aceptar la realidad, aparte de la relación de Star y Robin, Raven no apareció mucho pero como otros fans han dicho ( son de los foros en los que he estado y bueno ellos hablan ingles) Raven en las veces que ha aparecido en la serie, no necesitamos de mas porque el simple hecho de que aparezca, de lo que diga, es recordada y basta para saber que su aparición es especial…como en el capitulo de Stranded con todo el problema de amiguitos entre Star y Robin; o en el de Haunted donde ella entra a la mente de Robin, etc.

Ishii Sen Ling: que bueno que te gusta mi historia, pronto vendré con ideas nuevas, he leído algunos fics en ingles y verdaderamente deberían estar en nuestro idioma así que me las estoy arreglando para conseguir el permiso de traducir una…pero fuera de eso, yo misma disfrute escribiendo la parte de las reglas o las costumbres nativas de Star…jeje.

LiLiTh091: gracias por el comentario y si ya vez aquí esta el siguiente capitulo…sabes?...a también me pareció algo desubicado la manera de cómo Star trata a Robin, aunque en el capítulo anterior fue algo posesiva, pero no te preocupes que en si Star no es de esas que se la pasan viendo o cuidando a su novio así que no haré tan dramática la situación, y sobre la relación de Robin con Raven, no te preocupes…aunque tampoco quiero que suceda así como así, sin explicaciones ni causas…

x.black.cat: bueno que bueno que quieres que lo continúe, y gracias, pero no te preocupes…la verdad no estoy muy de acuerdo con la relación que tienen sobre Raven y Chico Bestia pero si la acepto, he llegado a leer historias de ellos en ingles y también están muy bien escritas…pero por favor no mueras!!...no quiero ser culpable de una muerte, simplemente me preocupo…

Muy bien sólo quiero decir que tengo algunas ideas para esta historia, así que tal vez sea un poco más larga de lo que yo había decidido, aun así tendra el mismo tema: el compromiso, pero habrá muchas aventuras, y estoy segura de que les encantará.

**TT**

Capitulo 3: El Pudín de Despedida.

Raven se encontraba dormida, cubierta por sus cobijas, hasta que, de un momento a otro, otra vez esa noche, alguien tocó en su puerta. De acuerdo, una noche era aceptable, pero la segunda era la vencida para ella.

Sabiendo bien que debía tener cuidado cuando abriera la puerta, caminó adormilada por el cuarto hasta la puerta, pero esta vez, como generalmente lo hacia, la abrió sólo un poco.

-Que?- Sus ojos adormilados se abrieron completamente para ver la cara de Robin (obviamente con su antifaz puesto) en frente de ella.

-Lo siento si te desperté-

-Da igual-

-Um…- Se veía decepcionado por el hecho de que ahora la puerta no estaba abierta como el lo quería.

-Qué quieres?- Decía monótonamente mientras bostezaba.

-Es que necesito hablar contigo-

-De acuerdo de que quieres hablar?- Raven notó un pequeño movimiento en el antifaz del chico -_por_ _que ha de estar enojado?_-

-Bueno es que…sólo te quería decir, que debemos levantarnos temprano, y para eso estoy, debemos irnos lo antes posible…-

-Pudiste llamar a Star para que me despertara, además, es muy temprano-

-Si lo se, despertaré a Star para que nos ayude, también a Cyborg…y, si podemos a Chico Bestia- Raven sonrió al comentario sobre despertar a Chico Bestia, el dormía mucho, y siempre era el último en despertarse.

-De acuerdo- Estaba empezando a cerrar la puerta del cuarto, pero Robin hizo un movimiento rápido y alcanzo a tomar la orilla de la puerta, junto con la mano de la chica.

-Solo una pregunta…ya?…tu sabes, perdiste tus poderes?-

-No, pero no tardaré en hacerlo- Quitó su mano cerrando al puerta, casi junto con la mano de el.

**TT**

Había pasado una hora, mientras todos hacían algo; Robin se aseguraba de los boletos de avión, el equipo para escalar, la ropa, su tienda para acampar, y revisaba si sus maletas no necesitaban nada; Starfire hacia un pudín raro, que todos los tamaranianos hacen para la despedida de alguien; Chico Bestia pensaba como se iba a despedir de la gótica; y finalmente pero no menos importante, Cyborg hacia el desayuno, preparaba un refrigerador eléctrico portátil para el viaje, y una tienda para Raven con alta tecnología (a el no se le escapa nada verdad?).

La única que faltaba se encontraba en su cuarto, con todo preparado, y esperando el momento en que, por una horrible razón, perdería sus poderes.

-_Recuerda Raven, no pasa nada, siempre vas a ser tu misma, sólo mas libre_- Inteligencia le hablaba mientras se sentaba en una roca desde Nunca Jamás.

–_Si_ _Rae, serás mas feliz verdad!?_- Felicidad hacia su aparición corriendo con sus manos extendidas alrededor de las piedras.

-_Creo que deberían dejar de hablar, la podemos molestar_- Tímida como siempre con su inseguridad.

-_Tu mandas, no te vayas a dejar sólo porque ahora no tienes poderes amiga, CHOCALAS!!_- Ahora era Valentía la que hablaba.

-Ya cállense, sólo esperare, no ha de tardar, pero recuerden todavía podré hablar con ustedes- Raven se encontraba meditando frente a la ventana de su cuarto, faltaba una hora para el amanecer.

Todos sabían lo que iba a pasar, el ángel gótico meditó por un tiempo más, después de casi 3 minutos antes de que el Sol saliera alguien tocó a su puerta.

-Raven, soy yo, solo vengo a verte, Robin me dijo que viniera por si el 'asunto' ya pasó-

-Puedes entrar Starfire, pero no ha pasado nada, faltan 2 minutos-

Con este comentario Starfire parecía Flash cuando entró al cuarto.

-Oh…estaría complacida de ver como es tu transformación-

-No es una transformación, es solo algo…pero no se como es, ni siquiera se si va a doler- Seguía en su misma posición de Flor de Loto, después de dos vagos segundos, la pelirroja levito junto a ella.

No después de unos instantes, el Sol empezaba a salir por el horizonte, haciendo que la piel de Raven brillara de un tono uncaracterístico. La alienígena sabía muy bien lo que pasaba, así que decidió alejarse un poco de la gótica para esperar que el proceso se completara.

Aunque trato de quedarse ahí, veía como el ángel oscuro se retorcía mientras pequeñas chispas de energía negra salían de todas partes de su cuerpo. Starfire no sabía lo que sentía su amiga, podía ver un poco de dolor en sus ojos.

Sin mas ni menos, Raven soltó un grito de dolor mientras levitaba y una gran nube de energía negra que se trasladaba alrededor de ella, esto como lo podrán ver, era su poder; era una gran nube, con chispas alrededor de esta, que de pronto desaparecieron en lo que era parecido a un portal.

La gótica bajo lentamente, Starfire, al ver que su amiga descendía, fue y la tomó en sus brazos.

Para su sorpresa, la piel de Raven había cambiado un poco, antes, que era pálida, ahora tenía más color, obviamente no tanto como el color de la piel del chico maravilla.

Abrió lentamente sus ojos para encontrarse con los ojos verdes de la pelirroja. Ahora yacía acostada en medio de su cama, y un poco mareada.

-Ohh…Raven, tenía mucho miedo, pero se que no hay nada malo-La extraterrestre se encontraba sentada a un lado de ella.

Raven con un bajo murmuro respondió.

-No te preocupes Star, en unos instantes estaré mejor, y nos podremos ir-

-Muy bien-

**TT**

Los tres titanes se encontraban sentados en el sofá, esperando a que la nueva Raven descendiera por las escaleras, los tres parecían desesperados, cada uno por sus propias razones.

-Rob, más te vale que cuides bien a Raven, si algo malo le llega a pasar, sabes que yo estaré ahí para saberlo- Lo miró directamente a su antifaz.

-No te preocupes, primero muero yo antes que ella- Cyborg sabia que era sólo una expresión, como decir que iba a tener mucho cuidado, lo que no sabia es que el chico hablaba seriamente.

-Recuérdale sobre todos nosotros cada vez que hablen- Chico Bestia balbuceaba mientras hablaba, para más específico, quería que le recordaran a Raven sobre su pequeño amigo verde.

-No se preocupen, hablaré con ella sobre ustedes, no será tan largo, recuerden yo sólo estuve ausente por 5 dias-

-Si, pero Raven es diferente-

-Qué? Como diferente?...no entiendo- Robin frunció el ceño, parecía que la querían mucho.

-No es como tú piensas, pero es que sin sus poderes no sabemos si será igual de capaz para cuidarse- Cyborg sabía muy bien de las capacidades de su amiga pelivioleta, y sinceramente, ella era como la más cercana de todos sus "hermanos".

Argumentaban sobre el viaje, pero un sonido los interrumpió de sus asuntos.

Desde la puerta, entró Starfire seguido de la chica del tema principal; después de verla todos quedaron con la boca abierta por el repentino cambio que tenia la gótica.

-Raven ha perdido sus poderes, creo que es hora de que se vayan- Señalo hacia la chica mientras volaba hacia la cocina para conseguir el "Pudín de Despedida".

-Quiero que coman esto antes de irse, por favor, seria un gusto que lo hicieran-

Los tres chicos salieron de su trance, y voltearon a ver la gran olla con un líquido espeso de color azul.

-_Creo que esa cosa esta viva_- Pensaba Cyborg mientras reía por lo bajo y se acercaba a la tamaraniana.

Raven se quedo ahí, tratando de hacer algo, finalmente caminó directo a la mesa, tratando ferozmente de no vomitar por el color de la sustancia que yacía en un pequeño plato, que obviamente era para ella.

-Mm…tu pudín se puede comer con un té?-

-Oh…claro, en cualquier comida, siempre es bueno algo de tomar-

Chico Bestia se acercó a su robótico amigo.

-Viejo, no creo que eso sea comida- Cyborg asintió con la cabeza mientras una sonrisa aparecía en su cara.

-Star, se que quieres que comamos esto, pero…no tenemos hambre, lo puedes poner en algo para llevárnoslo, y comerlo luego en el camino?- Robin la miró tiernamente, mientras jugaba con sus manos en forma de arrepentimiento.

-De acuerdo, no se preocupen, pero luego me dicen que les pareció- Buscaba entre los cajones de la cocina para encontrar algo en que poner la mezcla de "pudín".

Robin miró alrededor, y para su sorpresa, Raven no se encontraba ahí.

-A donde fue?-

-No te preocupes, fue a recoger sus maletas- Anteriormente, la chica le había dicho a Cyborg que iría por sus cosas, obviamente el se ofreció para ayudarle, pero Raven insistía que podría sola sin o con poderes, el recuerdo instantáneo hizo sonreír al hombre metálico.

-_Mm…apuesto a que se fue para evitar el horrible pudín_- Robin volteó para ver como Starfire ponía la mezcla en un recipiente con tapa.

Después de unos instantes, Raven entró a la sala, con dos maletas de color negro y morado.

-Creo que ahora nos podemos ir- Su vos seguía plana y distante, la única diferencia es que se escuchaba un poco diferente, mas despierta, por así decirlo.

Chico Bestia, que se encontraba mirando la tele, un poco dormido, ya que lo habían despertado temprano, volteo instantáneamente por la voz que al principio no reconoció, se encontró con Raven parada detrás de él con las maletas en ambos hombros.

Robin asintió con la cabeza mientras caminaban a la puerta donde Starfire y Cyborg se encontraban para darles las despedidas.

Chico Bestia, que se encontraba en el sofá, en un segundo ya estaba enfrente de la pelirroja, que ahora lo veía con cara de confusión y algo de molestia.

-Muy bien- Cyborg se acercó a Raven y le dio un gran abrazo, mientras le daba un beso en su frente.

-Cuídate- Camino hacia Robin y con un rápido movimiento sacudió su mano en el pelo del chico, mientras deshacía su recién peinado que todavía no estaba seco del gel, después compartieron un rápido abrazo (ustedes saben, esos abrazos que se dan los hombres con palmadas en la espalda) obviamente Cyborg se tuvo que agachar para poder abrazar al chico.

Después, Chico Bestia caminó hacia Raven, y antes de que lo notara le dio un rápido beso en la mejilla y la abrazó. Se despidió de Robin con un apretón de manos y un rápido abrazo.

Starfire fue la última, por el hecho de despedirse de su amiga, y principalmente de su actual novio.

-Te voy a extrañar mucho amiga, quiero que te cuides, y que me digas como estuvo el viaje- Sonreía de oreja a oreja mientras abrazaba a Raven, que ahora estaba morada por la fuerza de sus brazos.

Soltando a Raven, camino hacia el chico maravilla, lo abrazaba mientras le daba un beso en la mejilla y uno en los labios; Raven al ver esto, volteo rápidamente.

-_Vamos, que me pasa, ya los he visto hacer esto, por que ahora me molesta?_- Pensó rápidamente sobre la situación y rápidamente recordó que sus sentimientos estaban ahora sueltos en todo su ser.

Las despedidas pasaron rápidamente mientras Cyborg les decía que en la ausencia de los dos, Jinx y Chico Flash estarían ahí por si algo pasaba.

**TT**

Después del camino hacia la salida de la torre, subieron a la moto de Robin mientras acomodaban las maletas en un equipo especial que Cyborg había hecho para sus cosas (Cyborg estaba haciendo reparaciones al auto T, además como ya sabrán el no deja que nadie mas maneje el auto).

Raven no acostumbraba a viajar en motos, por lo que al pasar por el túnel de la isla hacia la costa, llegando a la ciudad tomó de la cintura más fuerte al chico.

-No, te preocupes Raven, todo está bien- le decía mientras sonreía, ella alcanzó a asentir con la cabeza.

Llegaron al aeropuerto sin ningún inconveniente. Se sentaron en una sala mientras esperaban.

-Disculpen, ustedes son los titanes?-

-_Nuestros trajes no le dicen nada?_- pensó Raven con ironía.

-Si-

-Muy bien, síganme, el avión los está esperando- Sonreía mientras empezaba a caminar.

Raven miró al chico con una cara de pregunta mientras mentalmente le hablaba.

El chico asintió con la cabeza en respuesta.

-No te preocupes, Batman se enteró de la situación, el nos llevará en su avión-

Ahora la que asintió fue Raven, entendiendo que Bruce había mandado un avión para el viaje de los titanes.

Caminaron unos instantes más hasta salir del edificio y se encontraron con un pequeño avión que decía "Industrias Wayne", para más específicos era un jet.

Subieron al avión y se sentaron.

En unos pocos segundos el capitán daba sus instrucciones de seguridad, y algo sobre posibles turbulencias.

Y finalmente, el avión empezó a elevarse.

**TT**

Pues…ahí lo tienen, el tercer capítulo.

Como ya había dicho, muchas de los k están leyendo mis historias han de estar esperando ir al grano…bueno eso no es lo mío, pero se k la historia les encantara, y en poco tiempo podrán ver al prometido de Raven; por diversas razones en futuros capítulos, Raven tendra la posibilidad de ir a Azarath, pero es lo único k podrá hacer, y no se preocupen k voy a mantener la esencia personal de Raven, ya k por eso es k la quieren…porque es ella misma, no quiero k se vuelva otra Starfire, y como verán trato de k todos los personajes sean como son, esto no va a ser un OOC. Se supone k el nombre de Bruce Wayne en nuestro idioma es Bruno Diaz, pero me parece mas apropiado usar el k originalmente se le dio.

Así k con eso los dejo, solo espero k no dejen de leer mi historia, ya k como les dije hay algunas personas k he conocido referente hacia otros escritores, k bueno…ellos quieren ir al punto de la historia, pero yo digo k seria mas interesante k venga mas d un tema en la historia, pero….yo, obviamente no le voy a poner 100 historias, solo para k no se asusten, y como ya lo vieron ahora Raven va a ir con el verdadero maestro…

SoLo Un UlTiMo CoMeNtArIo: si quieren pueden dejarme opciones para la historia o alguna sugerencia…con mucho gusto las considerare, también pienso pasar mi historia al ingles así que si hay alguien que me pueda ayudar con alguna tema o alguna palabra, estaría muy complacida.

Espero que lo disfruten, y dejen sus comentarios.

ATTE: tfa67.


	4. Chapter 4

Wow, tanto tiempo, disculpen chicos, la vida, unos problemotas, y en mi país, como me voy a la prepa, tengo que hacer un concurso para irme a la que yo quiero…así que he estudiado como loca, mi sueño es ser astrónoma así que hay que chambearle.

Sobre los comentarios, me he dado cuenta que gasto tiempo, pero aun así tal vez les mande un mensaje personal, y eso tal vez, saben que aprecio los comentarios de todos, en serio, solo que, también soy un poco floja jeje…una cosa mas, como 3 comentarios?!...solo tres…sniff, vamos yo se que luego da flojera pero quiero leer lo que piensan de mi historia…es bueno para un escritor y se que lo entienden muy bien.

En fin, espero lo disfruten.

Capítulo 4: El viaje.

Habían pasado ya algunas horas desde que el jet despegó, y el viaje no había sido de lo mas placentero, excepto por las partes, en las que, cada uno en sus asientos, volteaba a ver como iba el otro, la mayoría de estas veces, los dos pájaros se veían al mismo tiempo, y movían su cabeza instantáneamente, Robin con una sonrisa rara en la cara, y Raven preguntandose por estas concidencias.

Como había dicho, el viaje era el otro lado del mundo, por lo que habían tenido la oportunidad de ver dos películas, y ninguno de los dos titanes le ponía atención.

Raven, harta del silencio, decidió hablar (órale, bueno algo interesante tiene que pasar y porque no el repentino deseo de estar lejos de el silencio)

-Y…¿como es este maestro del que hablabas?- La mirada de ella había cambiado.

-Pues…será quien menos te esperas que sea- Sonrió un poco.

-Mmm…de acuerdo-

-…-

-…-

Se veían directamente a los ojos, o más bien, de ojos a antifaz.

-Pues…te puedo preguntar por que nunca te quitas tu antifaz?…quiero decir, se supone que somos amigos-

-Claro que puedes preguntar- La mirada de Raven cambio súbitamente, trato de controlar su molestia.

-De acuerdo…¿por qué nunca te quitas tu máscara?-

-Pues así me siento cómodo-

-…- Raven, empezaba a sentir mariposas en su estómago, y se preguntaba porque tenían que ser así las emociones, tan extrañas.

-Y… como te sientes ahora que ya no tienes tus poderes?-

-No lo se, ahora siento como si tuviera mariposas en mi estomago-

El chico parpadeo una par de veces con la cara sorprendida.-_Acaba de decir que siente mariposas?!_- El chico sonrió.

-Sabes, yo antes ya podía sentir, sólo que no tenía alguna reacción física, pero ahora, necesito saber que significa cada reacción que tengo-

La suave voz de la chica lo hizo temblar ligeramente, se sentía fresca pero misteriosa, y como siempre, tranquila y distante…Era una de las cosas que le gustaba de ella, siempre que hablaba con ella se sentía relajado, contento, en cambio con Starfire se sentía agitado, nervioso, pero al mismo tiempo feliz.

-…- El chico se había adentrado en los ojos amatistas de la chica.

-Robin, ¿cuánto falta?-

-…- Volteo para ver su reloj.

-Es hora- Se levantó del asiento y se acercó al maletero.

-Qué haces?-

-Ya es hora, hay que salir del avión-

Raven, que se encontraba cerca de la ventana, se acerco y vio la altura en la que estaban.

-A saltar?...muy bien-

Robin notó un poco de inseguridad en la chica, que como vino desapareció.

-No te preocupes, ya has volado no?...no será gran problema, además, se que has volado mas alto que esto- La miraba tiernamente mientras se ajustaba la mochila.

-¿Y tu crees que no lo se chico maravilla?, solo que no es lo mismo- Veía al chico determinada.

Sabia que Raven no era una chica de muchas palabras, y que pocas veces mentia, pero intento molestarla.

-Vamos Rae, si pasa algo yo estaré ahí- dijo con voz misteriosa y burlona, que ahora empezaba a hervir la paciencia de la chica.

-Si, como sea- Caminó hacia la puerta, mientras esperaba que Robin la abriera.

-Muy bien cuando la abra, saltaré, la altura es bastante alta, pero no pasa nada-

-Muy bien, pero por qué tan alta?-

-Bueno, tiene la insignia de Wayne, por lo que muchos criminales han de estar buscando el avión, por eso de alto- Le dio una sonrisa mientras abría la gran puerta.

Ya abierta, le echo un vistazo a Raven y saltó.

Había tanto viento, que la chica luchaba contra los mechones de cabello que se venían a su cara, y sin pensarlo un segundo más, se lanzó.

Tenia los ojos ligeramente cerrados, mientras sentía el aire en la cara y el cuerpo, una sensación muy familiar dentro de ella

Pero…de pronto se sintió atrapada en dos grandes brazos mientras sentía como el pecho de aquella persona respiraba pesadamente en su cara.

Subió la vista y abrió los ojos para encontrarse con la cara del chico maravilla, que ahora tenía una sonrisa, que obviamente era para ella.

-No te preocupes, Rae Rae- le decía con voz amable y la mismo tiempo picara, al querer hacerla enojar, pero el sentimiento de sus fuerte pecho enfrente de su cara era de alguna manera reconfortante_…¿Qué me esta pasando?._

Dejándose abrazar. Ahora miraba al suelo, sin ningún temor.

Seguían cayendo, y no habían pasado mas que unos cuantos segundos desde que saltaron; con esto, Robin movió sus brazos para que ahora sus manos tomaran las de ella.

Así, se vieron los dos mientras caían, con el aire en la cara, tomados de las manos, mientras Robin sonreía como loco, y Raven como siempre, sin ninguna expresión

-Es hora de que lo abras…solo tienes que jalar el cordón- Le decía mientras soltaba sus manos.

Asintió con la cabeza, y con un poco de presión jalo el cordón, para que después saliera una gran tela gruesa de color violeta.

La chica lo miro cuestionable mientras que el sonreía y jalaba el cordón para que saliera la misma pero de color rojo.

Ahora, que caían lentamente, Raven se percató de que no tenia la menor idea de cómo aterrizar, y lo peor era que, a causa del aire, estaban mas separados, por lo que si se gritaban no se podrían escuchar.

Ya con pocos segundos en el aire, Raven tuvo que idear un plan de aterrizaje, y sin pensarlo, al tocar el suelo corrió lo mas rápido que sus pies podían, al menos para disminuir la gravedad del impacto.

Cayó en el pasto de aquel campo, y ahora se encontraba sobando sus rodillas por el impacto.

No tuvo que esperar mucho tiempo antes de que el chico maravilla saliera de quien sabe donde, para asegurarse de ella y su actual estado.

-Estás bien?- El chico hablaba pausadamente, mientras se sentaba a su lado para ver si había heridas.

-Supongo…la próxima vez, me explicas como le tengo que hacer antes de saltar- Lo veía enojada.

-Lo se, pero si te hubiera dicho como exactamente…entonces no hubiera visto esa bonita cara tuya sorprendida mientras corrías a mil por hora- Tenia una sonrisa sospechosa, y sus mejillas estaban sonrojadas.

-…-

-…- Algo estaba raro, digo, no es como si el chico fuera así con quien sea, esa faceta solo era vista por Starfire, y eso cuando lo encontraba completamente feliz y saltando de alegría, y como nuestra residente hechicera, tampoco era muy emocional.

-…Entonces, hubieras llamado a Starfire, recuerda, tu estas saliendo con ella, la pudiste ver a ella corriendo, sabes que fingiría no poder volar con tal de que tu la abrazaras- La frialdad había dominado su voz, como todo día normal en la vida de Raven, pero por que ahora ser tan dura con el muchacho, _Por que?_ Se preguntó, luego se molestaría en responder esa pregunta.

El, ahora vencido, empezó a caminar hacia los adentros del bosques, y el dolor se hacia presente en su cara.

(Para los que tengan duda, las maletas venían adentro de las mochilas del paracaídas, solo para que no piensen que ya se quedaron sin cosas).

Habían pasado dos horas, y por el cambio de horario, después de tantas horas de viajar, ahora solo se hacia presente el ocaso, y el sol aparecía entre las ramas de los árboles, tiñéndolas de naranja.

En esas dos cortas horas, ninguno de los dos intercambio miradas, y mucho menos se hablaron. Para Raven era de lo mas normal, para Robin, pues no tanto.

Llegaron a un centro. Que por raro que parezca, no había nada más que pasto; un gran circulo perfectamente "trazado".

-Este es lugar donde vine la vez pasada, dormiremos aquí, es la zona mas tranquila del bosque-

Raven asintió tímidamente mientras bajaba las maletas al pasto.

Sacó de la maleta negra lo que parecía un tipo de cuadrado de color azul y plateado, lo inspeccionó hasta que encontró un botón pequeñísimo de color morado; sin pensarlo dos veces, presiono el botón. De pronto, la caja hizo un "beep". Raven sabia que ese sonido no era muy bueno así que aventó la caja para ver lo que sucedía.

Después de tres segundos la caja se abrió y soltó una tienda de color violeta y negro.

-…- Volteo a ver lo que hacia el chico maravilla, pero el estaba concentrado en terminar de alzar su tienda de campaña.

-Emm…ya terminé- El chico sólo asintió, ya con su tienda terminada, empezó a meter su maleta en ella.

-…- Vio al chico mientras ágilmente abría un palo de acero que parecía será parte de la casa. El chico volteó cachándola en sus acciones.

-¿Te gusta lo que vez?- le dijo el, una gran sonrisa picara en su cara.

-Ya quisieras- pensó que vio un pequeño tinte rosita en las mejillas de la chica, pero tal vez era la oscuridad que le hacia ver cosas.

Se levanto rápidamente después de terminar su tienda.

-¿Qué haces?-

-Hay que conseguir leña- El chico caminaba y le movía una mano hacia el en forma de invitación.

-Claro- Lo alcanzo unos segundos después, mientras ella también recogía pedazos de madera. Ya habían cogido los suficientes leños para una decente fogata; no tardaron mucho en hacer una ya que Raven tenia un buen concepto de cómo hacerla, y aunque Robin no era solo el chico maravilla por su gran pan francés y sus artes marciales dejo que la chica la preparara, viendo como Raven, frotaba los palitos, incada, haciéndola ver…tierna.

Ya con la fogata y todo preparado, se sentaron en el pasto mientras cenaban lo que Cyborg había puesto en el refrigerador portátil.

-Y… dime exactamente, como fue que todo esto pasó- La chica masticaba un trozo de manzana, tenía curiosidad de saber por que la idea de venir al otro lado del mundo.

-Bueno, todos querían que permanecieras ahí, con todos, te iban a extrañar mucho-

-Todos eh?...¿quienes están en todos?-

-Pues tu sabes…Cyborg, Chico Bestia, Starfire…tu sabes, todos- El comía un pedazo de carne.

-Mm…-

Raven estaba a punto de replicar pero Robin la interrumpió.

-Sabes, todos piensan que eres su hermana- Raven sabia muy bien de que hablaba, pero siempre se preguntó el porque de su cariño inmenso por ella.

-Pero, por que?...quiero decir, siempre estoy de mal humor, soy distante, quien me va a querer tanto-

-Pues, parece que ellos…es decir, cada vez que tienen problemas, tu los escuchas-

-Si, pero Starfire también es así-

-Si, yo lo se, pero tu no te paras y haces lo posible para resolver el problema, tu das consejos, escuchas, no oyes… y tratas de entender el porque de todo, por eso todos te quieren mucho-

-Entonces me quieren por que desahogo sus penas?-

-Jajaja…No, no, no, pero, aunque no lo creas, tu sarcasmo es divertido, Chico Bestia admitió que eres mas divertida que el, Cyborg dice que eres excelente en las reparaciones de autos, y Starfire piensa que tienes buen gusto por la ropa a pesar de que no le gusta el negro…todos te quieren por lo que eres, por los buenos momentos que les haces pasar-

-Sabes…tu dices todos como si no estuvieras incluido- Lo miró durante unos segundos para ver su reacción, sin embargo; el seguía mirando la carne como si fuera lo mas sorprendente del mundo.

-Bueno, no importa, me iré a dormir- Se levantó del pasto y se metió en su tienda. De cualquier manera no es como si le importara mucho, o no?

-_Vamos, que te pasa Grayson, es sólo una niña, y es tu amiga, por que no admites que tu también la quieres mucho…o acaso es algo mas_- Una vocecita apareció en su cabeza. Cada vez que no admitía algo esa voz aparecía para hacerlo razonar, o simplemente para molestarlo.

-Creo que me estoy volviendo loco- Murmuró mientras se levantaba, y como su compañera, se metió en la tienda y se dispuso a dormir.

Aunque no lo pareciera la noche no era tan tranquila como todos lo pensaban ya que los pensamientos de cierto chico petirrojo estaban presentes en el bosque.

-_Que rayos me pasa…debería estar tranquilo, y aquí estoy, preguntándome por que una simple niña como Raven está desbaratando mi salud mental…aunque no es una simple niña, es linda y misteriosa, con esos ojos tan profundos, y su cabellos tan sedoso y piel de porcelana…espera… que rayos estoy pensando, ella es mi mejor amiga, no puedo pensar eso de ella…aunque con Star hice lo mismo…_-El chico se dio a la realización de sus pensamientos, lo que no sabia era que su amistad con la chica oscura era mas larga que la que había compartido con la pelirroja.

El amor sin amistad como base es como construir una misión en la arena.

DEJEN SUS COMENTARIOS POR FAVOR…y si quieren recomienden mi historia…jking jiji.


	5. Chapter 5

¡Hola a todos!

Bueno, primero que nada…perdón, porque pues la inspiración me dejo este mes, y como también me prepare para un examen especial que hacemos para entrar al nivel medio superior, pues no tuve mucho tiempo.

Me había desanimado con este fic por la falta de comentarios, pero decidí actualizar otro capitulo, espero que este si reciba numerosos reviews XD, bueno no, pero al menos la gente que lo lea, se los imploro, déjenme sus comentarios, así sabré lo que piensan de mi fic, si quieren dar algunas sugerencias, con gusto las leeré, y si alguna es de mi gran agrado, la incluiré en el fic, obviamente, si ustedes quieren XP.

Capítulo 5……..El Verdadero Maestro.

**

* * *

**Los rayos del Sol caían gloriosamente sobre una pequeña aldea, y dos jóvenes muy peculiares se encontraban caminando por los terrenos de esta, examinando y buscando… 

-Va a llover- Predijo una muchacha de aspecto fúnebre…

-¿Cómo lo sabes?- preguntó su acompañante.

-Bueno generalmente después de un rato caluroso, viene una tormenta-

-¿Tormenta?-

-Si…-

-Mm…-

Revisaban cada tienda y casa, preguntando por una anciana de estatura muy baja, con largas trenzas y de fuerte apariencia aunque no parezca.

-¿Seguro que este es el lugar?-

-¿Qué?...pues claro- Afirmó el chico maravilla, mientras asentía mil veces por segundo.

-¿Qué te pasa?-

-…uh…nada-

Después de ser sacados por un viejo que pensó que la oscura era un vampiro, al fin la divisaron mientras sacaba agua de un pozo.

-¡Disculpe!- con esto la anciana reconoció una voz familiar y volteo, encontrándose con un joven de cabello rebelde con un poco de exceso de gel, con antifaz y un peculiar uniforme de semáforo, y al lado de el, por lo que parecía una joven con los ojos mas extravagantes que nadie nunca hubiera visto, y vestimentas sacadas de película de terror.

-Supongo que si me recuerda-

-Oh…claro, nunca olvidaría tanto gel en el cabello de alguien- sonrió la anciana.

-…- Una mirada de lamento se hizo presente en la cara del enmascarado y aunque su compañera no demostraba ningún signo de diversión, sus labios temblaron un poco.

-…Bueno, este…si jeje, mi compañera aquí viene a probarse en las diversas artes marciales-

-Mi niña… ¿Estas segura de poder?, estas cosas no son para jugar-

Un silencio se hizo presente, y un pequeño pajarito canto por lo lejos, mientras una ceja de color violeta se levantaba en pregunta.

-…Pues creo que por mi apariencia sabe que no estoy para juegos, pero¿Cómo podría saber usted que no soy competente para esto?- Una mirada de asombro cruzó los ojos de la anciana, pero tan rápido como vino, se fue.

-Muy inteligente, si, en efecto-.Asintió esta, -Muy bien sígame por favor, tenemos que cambiarle esas ropas de funeral-.

Una pequeña vena se hizo presente en la pálida sien de Raven, pero dejo el comentario para después.

* * *

El antifaz del petirrojo se hizo tan grande como su frente le permitía mientras veia que la oscura, pero ya no tanto, salía de aquellas tablas de madera con su nuevo 'look' para la prueba.

Su antifaz viajaba desde los pies vendados, hasta las piernas mas sorprendentes del universo, y aunque el chico ya las había visto, el color blanco les daba una apariencia mas brillante y suave…trató con todo su ser de no ir y tocarlas; luego se paró en su pequeño tronco, dejando ver su ombligo, con una cintura delgada, y miro su cuello bajando lentamente, ella, con una blusa-bata de manga corta, dejando mostrar brazos delgados y firmes.

De un momento a otro, y por una causa inesperada el clima era más fuerte, y Robin entendió que…Raven definitivamente ya no era una niña.

-¿Qué miras pervertido?- Un pequeño rosa apareció en las mejillas de la chica, si era de enojo o de otra cosa, el chico no sabia.

-… ¡Eh!, no, no veo nada, jejeje- Rió tontamente el chico, temiendo de sus ojos…

-Tsk…-

Caminaron hasta encontrarse con un arco de estilo japonés.

-Muy bien…mi niña, aquí empiezas, recuerda, nada más que tus habilidades para el combate, y obviamente tu cerebro…debes terminar antes de la tormenta- Y con eso la anciana se alejo, a un destino 'desconocido'.

-Em…buena suerte- dijo el chico maravilla, pensando en la tormenta ahora.

-…- Se fue caminando, esperando encontrarse con una persona de la que ya sospechaba.

**

* * *

**-Tienes que derrotarme primero bonita…antes de que t…- el gran oso no tuvo oportunidad, ya que la chica, con la velocidad del corre caminos logro pegarle en puntos de presión, tirándolo después de 3 vagos segundos, al suelo. Con esto comprobando que no es necesario ser fuerte para derrotar a lo grande. 

-Si bueno, no creo que puedas derrotarme sin poder moverte-

-Ugh…de acuerdo-

Así apareció el resto del puente, dejando a la chica pasar, dirigiéndose a la segunda prueba.

**

* * *

**Iba caminando sobre rocas diminutas, que desde hace un rato ya le empezaban a cortar los nervios, y los pies. 

Y a lo lejos diviso a la anciana, cargando dos grandes cubetas de agua-

-Me lo esperaba- Murmuro por lo bajo, mientras se acercaba a la supuestamente, cansada señora.

-¿Me permite ayudarle?- Una sonrisa de asombro se hizo presente en la anciana, mientras pensaba:

-_Esta niña no es de aquí_-

Definitivamente no sabía que lo que pensaba era cierto.

Le dio las cubetas y para sorpresa de la de trenzas, la chica las cargo con cierta facilidad.

-Y dime… ¿cómo es que no te pesan?-

-…- Raven no respondió, dejando claro que ahora no estaba de humor.

Después de unos ratos más de caminata, y de la anciana cantando algo de lo que definitivamente Raven no podía describir como hermoso; pararon en seco.

-Y… ¿yo por donde me voy?-

-Por el túnel señorita, ahí harás la siguiente prueba-

* * *

Una oscuridad completa la envolvió, tratando de saber de que era la prueba…

Escucho un sonido peculiar.

-Que presssa, muy bonita para poder derrotarme- La vos hablaba de manera extraña, pero con un poco de sorpresa y placer.

-Oh…no sabes de que hablas, mi compañera es la oscuridad…literalmente- Raven sabía que era pan comido, no por algo de decían 'la oscura'…lo siguiente la hizo recordar el comentario de la anciana sobre sus vestimentas.

-Mm…ya veremosss, ya veremosss-

Raven se concentró, un punto en el cual el mínimo sonido se percibiera; sus ojos, al estar muy acostumbrados a la oscuridad, percibían las características principales de la cueva, estalagmitas y estalactitas por todo el lugar, nada mas era cuestión de ver algo que obviamente no fuera perteneciente de las características antes mencionadas…

Casi sin verse, una sombra distintiva de las demás se presento muy cerca de ella casi cachándola, si no fuera por que la rapidez estaba de su lado…golpes y latigazos por parte de la gran serpiente, y todos los esquivo la oscura.

-Debes atraparme preciosssa- Decía ésta mientras lanzaba su cola varias veces, y todas esquivadas por la chica.

Después, sin el mas mínimo pre-aviso, Raven cogió la cabeza de la magnifica serpiente lanzándola lejos.

-Hice algo mas que cacharte, ahora dime para donde voy- Un poco de cansancio se hacia presente en ella, pero no era tanto para tirarse y dormirse hasta que los osos se despertaran de su hibernación…

-Muy bien, exacto, por allí- una puerta escondida se abrió, iluminando la cueva, y haciendo que tanto con la serpiente y Raven cerraran sus ojos en molestia.

Después una figura se acercó a la cueva saliendo de esta y perdiéndose en la luz.

* * *

En una sala de aspecto lujoso y con gran tecnología, se encontraban dos jóvenes peleando por lo que parecía… ¿un control fosforescente?

-Vamos Cy… ¡YO PRIMERO!- Decía un joven de cabello y piel verde.

-¡No CB!, yo lo compre primero así que yo lo usare- Decía firmemente el chico de metal, tomando el control como si fuera su propio hijo.

-¡Oh¡pero es de color verde como yo!- la desesperación dominaba la vos del chico mas pequeño, queriendo alcanzar el control como si se tratara de fútbol americano.

-Sólo es del mismo color cuando estas mareado- Dijo Cy, riéndose entre dientes.

-Oye, dijimos que ese accidente no iba a ser mencionado- Chico Bestia recordó aquella vez que iban en el carro tratando de ganar la carrera de Papi Ding Dong.

-Bueno, lo siento¡pero yo voy primero!- Dijo un ahora rojo Cyborg entre risas, que conectaba el control en el X Box.

-Psh…de acuerdo-

Y jugaron y jugaron hasta el fin…de los tiempos.

* * *

Y en otra parte de la torre, una recamara de cuento de hadas, tan rosa como el vestido de Aurora, y tan esponjosa como la gallina de felpa de Raven…se encontraba cierta tamaraniana, flotando por los alrededores de su cuarto.

Se podría decir que se relajaba, sintiendo los placeres de su poder, pero en su mente, gran caos y confusión se hacían presentes en los sentimientos inocentes de la extraterrestre, una tormenta de emociones de gran tamaño, y cualquiera podría decir que el mundo se está partiendo en dos.

-Pero sólo son amigos, y amiga Raven sabe que el es mío, y además ella no tiene sentimientos, es tan fría como el metal de Cy en las mañanas, no es que lo ofenda… ¿Tu que piensas?- se volteó para ver a un conejito de tamaños extravagantes, mirándolo tiernamente.

-…- obviamente el conejo no sabía mucho de lenguaje.

-Uf, tan desesperada estoy que le hablo a conejitos…- un gran suspiro de confusión se hizo presente en Star…

Fingiendo que el conejo compartía un dialogo con ella…

-Si, tienes razón, Raven nunca haría eso, no tiene emociones, pero soy su mejor amiga…así que¿¡Cómo puede no tener emociones y tener buenos amigos!?-

-…-

-…Buen punto. No puede meterse con el, digo, sólo son amigos, y si Robin no quiere, ella no lo obligaría…pero que tal si amiga Raven lo fuerza- un sonido de sorpresa escapó de sus delgados labios.

Rondó por el cuarto una vez más, ahora con el conejo tirado en frente de donde se encontraba; la gravedad responsable de esto.

Cine mental de Starfire

En una cámara de tortura, Raven se encontraba completamente vestida de rojo, con ojos rojos, y en frente de ella, un Robin con esmoquin desgarrado, luciendo mas alto y con el cabello…¿morado?, bueno, el caso es que el Robin de su mente, se encontraba amarrado a unas cadenas de aspecto oxidado, gritaba y pataleaba.

-No te preocupes Robin, no te haré daño, al menos no mucho- Decía Raven Mala, acercándose a Robin, lamiéndose los labios en placer.

-¡NO¡NO! Sólo amo a Star…tu bruja de las tinieblas¿que no vez que no me gustan tus colores de la oscuridad?- decía el Robin de cabello morado, mientras lágrimas de tristeza resbalaban por sus mejillas.

-Uh… ¡no!, lagrimas, no, no puedo ver esas cosas ¡soy muy fría para esto!- gemía la Raven Mala…mientras se derretía, y de la nada aparecía Starfire, con una capa de color verde, y una S de Starfire plantada en su blusa, brillando como si no hubiera Sol, llevándose ahora a un feliz Robin de cabello morado entre brazos, abrazándolo como un peluche, y literalmente dejándolo sin relleno…

Fin del Cine Mental de Starfire

Se quedo pensando repetitivamente en su mini cine, disfrutando del ahora más alto chico maravilla, acariciando su cabello morado con ternura. Adentrándose en sus pensamientos, perdió conciencia del mundo real mientras fingía que el conejo tirado era su querido Robin.

* * *

Una figura de aspecto pálido, se acercaba a un arco peculiar, mientras un monito se le acercaba.

-Hola bonita… ¿qué hace alguien como tú por aquí?- preguntaba el mono.

-En primera, no me digas bonita, en segunda, obviamente estoy aquí para derrotarte-

-Oh¿Cómo sabes que tienes que derrotarme?-

-Bueno, por algo me preguntas que hago aquí ¿no?- Decía la joven con ironía.

-Oh… si-

Raven no esperó a que el monito pudiera moverse de los múltiples palos que se encontraban ahí, atacó sin previo aviso, pero el tamaño del mono blanco era ventaja y esquivó todos los golpes con cierta facilidad.

Se movían como rayos, una simple mancha distinguiéndolos en sus movimientos, avanzando, tirando golpes y esquivando, una patada por arriba, esquivando por abajo. Vueltas y saltos, pareciera que estuvieran bailando, de una manera interesante claro está, pero aun así una vista sorprendente para aquellos de vista rápida.

-Vamos preciosa…debes ser mas ágil- gritaba el mono.

-¡Tampoco me digas así!- Raven aprovechó el segundo sacando un palo de la tierra y enredando la cola del mono con rapidez, parándolo en seco en sus movimientos.

Después, sin mucha dificultad volvió a enterrar el palo, dejando al monito tratando de zafarse.

-No te puedes mover, ahora ¿por dónde voy?- Gotitas traslúcidas esparcidas por todo el cuerpo de la joven, mientras respiraba agitademante, debía admitir que el mono tenia habilidad, pero debía terminar la prueba para que a la anciana no le diera un resfriado.

* * *

A lo lejos se divisaban unas escaleras altas, y sin tiempo que perder, Raven avanzó, subiendo algo cansada, con unos cuantos rasguños por cortesía del monito.

Ya al final, una pequeña sombra salía de la casa.

-Sabía que era usted-

-Yo sabía que tú sabías que era yo-

-…-

-Bueno, bueno supongo que te has preocupado por mi salud, por lo que veo- sonreía de oreja a oreja, mientras sacaba un magnífico bastón de la nada, apuntándolo a la oscura.

-Si, pero también por la mía- decía Raven, mientras se ponía en posición.

No pasaron ni dos segundos cuando se empezaron a ver manchas en el espacio, la anciana lanzando fuertes golpes con el bastón, y la chica esquivándolos fácilmente, dando patadas en el aire, peleando con gran rapidez (N/a: bueno no he visto muchas películas de ese tipo de peleas pero yo misma he practicado esa tipo de cosas, así que no esperen una súper batalla, digamos que es parecida a la de Robin XD), Una barrida de piernas y gran volteretas en el aire, esquivando a gran velocidad…

* * *

-…Oyep-

-¿Quép?-

-¿Por qué no nos vestimos de funeral?-

-¿De qué hablas?-

-Bueno, cuando Robin se fue nos vestimos de él- decía Chico Bestia, mientras se relajaba como gato desparramado en la sala…literalmente.

-Raven no se viste de funeral, ella es así como gótica o emo, sólo por que te vistas con colores de mírame-a-fuerzas no significa que ella lo hará- decía Cyborg, mientras comía una gran bolsa de papas con jalapeño.

-Oye… no digas eso, anda será divertido- De un salto Chico Bestia ya se encontraba en la puerta a los dormitorios.

-…Mm…. ¡De acuerdo!- decía entusiasmado el hombre de acero, mientras se paraba y corría hacia la puerta.

* * *

-Amigo, esto da miedo-

-No, no da miedo, solo esta oscuro, vamos, hay que prender una luz-

-¿Aquí hay luz?, que raro-

_Click_

La luz se hizo presente en el cuarto, mientras Chico Bestia daba un grito de miedo, escondiéndose detrás de Cyborg, temblando como si el invierno hubiera llegado antes.

-Viejo, la hubieras dejado apagada-

-No seas tonto- Decía Cyborg con ternura, mientras veia los cambios que hace unos meses había hecho con el cuarto de Raven, no eran muchos, solo una gigante pantalla de plasma de color negro en la segunda parte de su cuarto, dos sillones en frente de esta y un librero mas grande para que Raven pusiera mas de sus libros, con una laptop de apple negra en una mesita circular cerca de la orilla del cuarto, un equipo de sonido de ipod en el escritorio, que parecía tan nuevo como lo había dejado.

-Wow, su cuarto esta sorprendentemente escalofriante-

-No seas tonto, esta genial-

-Pero mira esas máscaras, no las había visto la última ves, y que onda con esa peluche de cuervo-

-Psh…que miedoso eres CB, no hay duda de eso, se ve que nunca observas nada, esto lo tiene desde que se fundaron los titanes, nada mas que tu nunca te molestas en saber bien lo que hay aquí- decía Cyborg, tocando la pantalla de plasma, -Me pregunto si vera la televisión, también hay programas educativos aquí-

-No creo viejo, oye…Raven me recuerda a una nerd o algo así, digo, quien en su juicio sano vería la tele para aprender que el descubrimiento de América fue cuando los cavernícolas conquistaron china- decía Chico Bestia, como si la historia fuera algo de todos los días.

-Raven tiene razón, aprendes historia de una caja de cereal-

-No es cierto- un tono de indignación se hacia presente en la voz del Chico Bestia, mientras miraba el cuarto como si fuera un carnívoro de las películas.

-Bueno, bueno, da igual, vamos, hay que abrir su armario-

Un pequeño sonido les indico a los dos que había entrado otra persona al cuarto.

-Amigos¿Qué hacen en el cuarto de la amiga Raven?-

-Oh…Starfire, bueno como la vez pasada nos vestimos de Robin, ahora nos vestiremos de Raven- señalaba simplemente el verde, como dos más dos son cuatro, claro, si el chico lo sabe, es un misterio.

-Oh, pero ¿por qué no mejor nos vestimos de Robin otra vez?- dijo Starfire, acercándose a los dos titanes, algo ansiosa por dejar el cuarto.

-Bueno Star, eso ya lo hicimos la vez pasada, pero si quieres yo y Chico Bestia nos vestimos de Robin, y tu de Raven… ¡Anda! Será genial- el chico de metal se acerco al armario, sacando leotardos y capas, mientras Chico Bestia fingía probarse tallas del mismo uniforme.

-Mm…Bueno, todos nos vestiremos como 'ella'- Los dos jóvenes levantaron la cabeza, preguntándose por que "ella" se oía tan despectivo.

-Star¿está todo bien?- preguntó Cyborg con sospecha, temiéndose una ataque de celos por parte de la alienígena, todos en la torre, sin excepción, sabían que Starfire era algo posesiva.

-Oh, claro, afirmativo amigo Cy, muy bien, denme uno de esos- decía feliz, acercándose al armario.

* * *

Un trueno sonaba por los alrededores, mientras Robin se sentaba en la tienda de campaña de Raven, ya que la tormenta iba a ser de las fuertes, decidió prepararse para todo.

El chico cocinaba en una mini estufa de color azul metálico, preguntándose como rayos Cyborg podía hacer maravillas con una simple tienda para campamento.

* * *

-Ahora, me pregunto donde estará- decía Raven, mientras que el agua caía en su cuerpo como cascada, preguntándose si pescaría un resfriado por esto. Olvido completamente, que el regreso seria problema, ahora estaba mojada hasta los huesos.

Veía por todos lados, buscando al chico, o algo que le pudiera decir que Robin estaba ahí, y a lo lejos diviso una gran tienda de campaña futurista, sabiendo que era la que especialmente le hizo Cy…cómo lo quería a veces, no es que lo odiaba la mayor parte del tiempo, pero era el chico que mas le apreciaba.

Caminó lentamente tratando de no chocar con nada; la lluvia era muy densa, y el lodo se pegaba como chicle.

-Robin, ábreme por favor- decía Raven, hablando un poco más fuerte de lo usual, para que su voz se distinguiera de los múltiples relámpagos que se escuchaban como coro de la iglesia.

-Eh…- Robin se acercó a la entrada abriendo la manta de tela de titanio –Oh…-Todavía no había olvidado esa vista 'interesante' de Raven en el día, pero mojada, brillosa por lo rayos, y su cabello cayendo como olas a lado de su cara…simplemente era demasiado.

-Bueno, si quieres me quedo aquí afuera- decía Raven con sarcasmo, mientras lo movía de la entrada.

-…-

Volteo para ver a Raven, con una toalla en sus manos, pasándosela por todo el cuerpo, sin darse cuenta que en las mejillas del chico, se encontraba un fuego más caliente que el del infierno.

-Em…- masculló el chico, tratando de quitar su mirada de la toalla, que ahora pasaba por el pecho de Raven, y esta sin la menor idea.

-¿Tienes otra toalla?- preguntó Raven, alzando su mirada inquisitiva una vez mas, esperando la respuesta.

-…-

Y Robin estaba ahí, callado, viendo el cuerpo semi-húmedo de la joven titán, mientras miles de imágenes no tan limpias del cuerpo de esta se hacían presentes en su mente; y por un momento estuvo feliz al saber que Raven se encontraba sin poderes.

-… ¿Qué miras Chico Metiche?- Trató de sonar enojada, pero mas bien estaba sorprendida, la cara del Robin no tenia precio, pensó en sacar una cámara y tomar una foto para los chicos, especialmente para Star, tal vez ella misma se quedaría con una copia, pero rápidamente desechó ese pensamiento.

-Yo…no, nada, no te he visto nada-

Eso fue todo, la gota que derramo el vaso, un color muy cerca del rojo apareció en las mejillas pálidas de la chica, mientras se volteaba para que su sonrojo no alcanzara los ojos del petirrojo.

-¿Con que nada eh?, bueno, ahora lo compruebo, eres igual que todos- dijo fríamente la chica, dando entender que no quería hablar con el, y el chico lo sabía, pero fue un error…y estuvo feliz nuevamente, sabia que si Raven tuviera aun sus poderes, el ya estaría en Groenlandia, con una marca de mano roja y quemada, por cortesía de la oscura.

-No…espera, yo, yo, no quise decir eso, pero, pero, te veías enojada y, y por eso te lo aclare- tartamudea mucho, y por eso se odiaba en ese mismo instante, sabiendo las consecuencias.

-Tienes mucha suerte. Ya estuvieras en el infierno si no fuera por mi falta de poder, y sabes que lo digo en serio-

Raven se acercó a la maleta del joven, mientras sacaba otra toalla.

-No te quedes ahí Robin, recuerda que no soy Starfire para jactarme de tu mirada, ahora saca una sábana y ponla en esas pinzas, me cambiaré detrás de ella-

-…Em, claro- contestó el chico, como un útil y obediente robot, poniendo una sabana en el rincón, atorándola con pinza, ahora preguntándose como rayos habían pinzas ahí.

Ya terminando, el chico se sentó en su bolsa de dormir, Raven avanzaba con un bulto de ropa limpia en sus manos, poniéndose detrás de la sabana para cambiarse cómodamente.

Robin se preguntaba que había sucedido, obviamente Raven no lo tomaba tan serio, pero el color de sus mejillas que escasamente pudo ver, se hacían presentes en la mente del chico. Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por un gran rayo que parecía surgir cerca de ellos.

La tela de titanio es un material altamente resistente, no fácilmente se puede romper, pero eso no significa que no sea algo traslúcida, y Robin se maldijo, ya que ahora su vista no se despegaba de la sabana donde detrás estaba Raven, una silueta perfectamente femenina gracias a los relámpagos que ahora caían como la lluvia, mientras del otro lado, Raven seguía secándose con la toalla, sin saber que el chico la veia con ojos mas grandes que solo platos.

Pasaron segundos que parecían horas, mientras Robin no despegaba la vista de la sabana, deseando que los relámpagos no fueran tan seguidos, pero al mismo tiempo, agradeciendo a la madre naturaleza tal vista, viendo las curvas de la chica, viendo su pequeña cintura y amplias caderas, con atributos que dudaba fueran menos que los de Starfire. No se imaginaba como Raven siempre se escondía en esa capa azul, y ahora maldecía a Chico Bestia, que numerosas veces le pregunto a Raven porqué casi siempre estaba con esa capa, bromeando sobre un cuerpo no tan bonito, claro, el chico paró cuando el incidente de Adonis, mientras veia su cuerpo flotando como un ángel oscuro sobre la cama.

En ese tiempo Robin era más profesional, claro ya eran adolescentes, pero esas 'frivolidades' no eran tan importantes…pero ahora, tales siluetas lo empezaban a derretir, mientras el joven titán se empezaba a poner ropa limpia, deshaciendo esas líneas curveadas de su cuerpo, reemplazándolas con las líneas de su ropa para dormir.

Se preguntó si así se sentía con Starfire, ella era muy bonita, de esas chicas que uno ve y se derrite: alta, bronceada, con ojos verdes y cabello flamante, con una actitud felizmente diseñada, y una voz aguda y jovial, con sentimientos puros…pero…

Con Raven…

-Hay que dormir Robin, anda, tenemos que regresar lo más pronto posible-

No dijo ninguna palabra, acostándose en su bolsa para dormir, tratando de quitarse esos pensamientos, temiendo de que, de alguna manera, Raven pudiera leer su mente.

* * *

-¡Azarath, Mutrion Zenkos!-

-No, no es así, es¡Azarath Metrion Zinthos!- gritó Cyborg, mientras lanzaba el sillón al otro lado de la sala.

En la mesa se encontraba Starfire, mientras se preguntaba por que en los confines de X'hal, su vestimenta le quedaba ligeramente grande en la parte de su pecho, sus pensamientos eran inocentes así que decidió preguntárselo a sus camaradas.

-Oigan…- los chicos dejaron de jugar; Cyborg bajo a CB, que hace un rato lo cargaba fingiendo que era Raven volando.

-¿Qué pasa Star?- preguntó Cyborg, que aunque no lo dijera por lo alto, pensaba que el color negro no era de Star, obviamente no esperaba que el rosa fuera el color de Rae…

-¿Por qué mi uniforme me queda mas grande de aquí?- pregunto la alienígena mientras señalaba su pecho.

-…-

-…-

Un gran sonrojo se hizo presente en los dos chicos, mientras parecía que de un momento a otro, sus cerebros ya no funcionaban bien, y un corto circuito pasaba entre los dos.

-¿Chicos?-

-Em…bueno, este, uh-

-¿Hay algo malo con eso?-

-Jujuju- se reía Chico Bestia, mientras pensaba cosas 'interesantes' del uniforme.

Cyborg lo miró con ojos que podrían congelar el infierno, temiendo de los pensamientos pervertidos de su compañero hacia su hermanita.

-Bueno, Star, es lo mas obvio, es porque…este, Raven tiene esa parte mas grande que tú- parecía que el pensamiento lo ponía mas rojo que tomate, mientras resistía pegarle a Chico Bestia, que ahora veia el uniforme con ojos depredadores.

-¿Eso es malo amigos?-

-¡Al contrario Star, es mejor, así es mas placentero, te acercas y para los chicos es como u…!- No termino su frase, porque Cyborg lo lanzó al otro lado de la sala, Chico Bestia aterrizando como avión encima del sillón, una explosión siguiendo después de que Chico Bestia toco el sillón con su cabeza.

-¡PERVERTIDO!- gritó Cyborg,

-¿Entonces es bueno tener más grande aquí?-

-Em… ya escuchaste a CB-

El piso donde estaba Cyborg ya se empezaba a derretir, y Starfire viendo al verde con ojos curiosos.

-¿Qué es pervertido?- pregunto ella, mientras flotaba con su capa puesta.

-¿Robin nunca te lo dijo?-

Cyborg se ponía mas nervioso, amenazando a Robin es su mente.

-Bueno me ha dicho muchas cosas, pero no he oído esa palabra es su vocabulario-

-Jejeje, bueno, pervertido es…es cuando, este, cuando un chico tiene pensamientos sucios de una chica- decía Cyborg, que ahora parecía hiperventilarse por los nervios, y Cb, tirado en el sillón.

-¿Sucios?-

-Bueno, no, pero….um, es cuando, bueno…tu sabes que a los chicos les gustan las chicas, bueno, hacen que ese gusto sea, con mas lujuria- la respiración del chico era algo agitada, rezándole a Dios que las preguntas terminaran pronto.

-Oh…- La suerte era que, Starfire parecía saber que ere lujuria.

-Chico Bestia, eso es muy malo, hay que pensar de las chicas con pureza por favor, además, no creo sentir lo mismo por ti- La extraterrestre malinterpreto lo que dijo Cb, pensando que los pensamientos de este eran para ella.

Starfire sabía que la lujuria era un deseo sexual intenso ya sea de los chicos para las chicas o al revés; no por algo tenia bonches de revistas para adolescentes en su cuarto. También sabia que a las chicas a veces les gustaba eso, y las hacia reír con tonos agudos y femeninos. Pensó si Robin también sentiría eso, y esto la hizo sonrojar como tomate.

-Bueno, Star, para que no te enojes…Chico Bestia hablaba de Raven jejeje- rió tontamente el hombre de hojalata, mientras revisaba que su amigo verde estuviera completamente bien.

-Te lo dije Bestita, no te metas con ella o sufrirás las consecuencias-

Starfire pensó un poco y luego…

-¡Oh…¡Que maravilloso, Chico Bestia esta enamorado de Raven! Tal vez podemos hacer un plan para que terminen juntos-

-¡Oh! No, Starfire, espera, solo por que a Bestita le guste Raven, no significa que ella va a corresponder sus sentimientos…y me temo que tú sabes como es ella-

-Oh…ya veo- Starfire estaba decepcionada, sabia que si Raven salía con Chico Bestia, tal vez, así, dejaría a Robin en paz, pero sabía que Raven no tenía sentimientos especiales por su pequeño amigo, y me refiero a pequeño porque todavía era mas pequeño que la mayoría.

En los últimos meses había crecido como si el mañana no viniera; todos habían crecido mucho, Chico Bestia ahora más alto que Raven, por lo que la ponía en el último lugar. (Si quieren saber cuanto, al final del capitulo vienen las medidas de cada uno).

-Bueno, hay que seguir jugando… ¡Azarath Metrion Zinthos!- gritó el chico de acero, lanzando la mesa alto.

Todos siguieron jugando, pero los dos mas chicos del grupo de 'Ravens', con preguntas en sus mentes, cada uno por sus razones.

* * *

Bueno ahí lo tienen otra de mis ideas, espero que lo hayan disfrutado ahora con las medidas…

Cyborg: 1.95

Starfire: 1.88

Robin: 1.83

Chico Bestia: 1.80

Raven: 1.76

Bueno, cuando considere que tengo suficientes comentarios postearé el siguiente capitulo.

Y me preguntaran¿por que quieres saber lo que pensamos?, bueno la respuesta es simple, yo vine a para escribir lo que me gusta y mis ideas, y principalmente para saber lo que ustedes piensan, e informarme de mis habilidades como escritora, no escribiré solo para que mis historias estuvieran ahí sin que nadie las vea, así que por favor, no es tanto por las historia, si no por sus comentarios…así que ya saben que hacer, pongan lo que piensan, pero tomen el respeto, si el genero de escritura no es de su agrado entonces solo díganlo.


	6. Chapter 6

Hola a todos, otra vez.

Me disculpo por todo lo que tuvieron que esperar, solo que entre a la prepa y cómo voy en la tarde se me hace más difícil poder escribir, pero estoy aquí por el fin de semana y es una suerte de que mi inspiración esta por los aires.

Solo una advertencia: en este capítulo que he escrito habrá cosas que obviamente no pueden leer los niños, al menos que ya estén muy creciditos de la mente. Me imagino ahí a la niñita de 12 años leyendo este fic, con una casita de muñecas atrás, su mami preguntando que hace y está quitando la página para que no vea lo que lee XD.

Gracias a todos por los comentarios que me dejaron, espero que en este capítulo también me dejen sus reviews, pero bueno no mas bla blas y sigamos.

* * *

**Capítulo 6: De vuelta al hogar de las Ravens.**

Una vez más, los titanes más oscuros del grupo, aunque no sea el hecho exactamente de la vestimenta de un cierto chico maravilla; se encontraban de regreso de aquel lugar que esta tan lejos como el planeta de Starfire, mirando el horizonte, acercándose al aeropuerto de Cuidad Salto.

-Presiento que algo malo va a suceder cuando lleguemos a la torre- implicó el de el antifaz, mientras sonreía de oreja a oreja, imaginando a todos vestidos como él, comiendo pizza mientras argumentaban sobre la "genialidad" de su traje.

-Pensé que no tenias poderes Robin, y menos como los míos- Robin sonrió por la ironía¿cómo alguien tan oscura como Raven, sería más divertida que los chistes casuales de Chico Bestia? Obviamente el verde era divertido cuando no tenía intención de serlo, pero nadie tendría esa personalidad sarcásticamente relajada y humorística. Pensó en decir cosas así mas seguido, tal vez podría sacarle algo impresionantemente divertido a la oscura.

-Pues no, quisiera pero no, sólo es así como una corazonada-

-Si, ya quisieras- La cuervo también pensó sobre las ideas locas de Cyborg y Chico Bestia, temiendo que su mente sea , otra vez, invadida por esos bichos que tenia por hermanos, el pensamiento la hizo sonreír, o más bien un levantamiento de las esquinas de sus labios apenas perceptibles, eran lo más cercano para ella después de todo. Naturalmente uno tiene que conocerla bien, ya que este pequeño intento de sonrisa es la versión de ir salvaje con felicidad de ella, así que no hay que pedir más, al menos no por ahora.

* * *

-No me digas, si adoro jugar en la tele, es lo mas súper cool de todo el universo- un tono de sarcasmo muy mal interpretado se escuchó por la sala, mientras Chico Bestia sonreía como hiena, felicitándose mentalmente por su "gran" imitación de la vos de Raven, y Cyborg, con semejante goterón en su frente, prosiguiendo con una gran explicación de las características básicas del sarcasmo, para luego hablar el así, con un éxito tan grande como los platillos de la extraterrestre.

-Saben, mejor vamos a lanzarnos por la sala, así practicaremos nuestro poder para mover las cosas- terminó Cyborg, alzando a Stafire, mientras esta reía por lo bajo, elevándose por el techo.

SPLAT.

-¡Star!-

-¡Starfire!-

La fuerza del Cyborg, mezclada con la emoción de la pelirroja, terminó siendo una gran golpe en el techo, Starfire flotando, mientras bajaba lentamente tambaleándose como borracha, aterrizando como cohete y luego un poco de humo animado para mostrarla con pequeños Robins alrededor de su cabeza.

-Star¿estás bien?- masculló el hombre de hojalata, alzando a Stafire con sus brazos, sacudiéndola un poco.

-Fiu… ¡viejo!-

-¿Qué?-

-Eso definitivamente no fue mi culpa- Gritó el verde, para después recibir un golpe en la cabeza. Chillando por el dolor, simplemente fue por un poco de hielo.

-Y no vuelvas a decir eso eh amigop, que a Star le pudo pasar algo y tú bromeando como el tonto que eres- El contacto que recibió Stafire por el hielo la hizo temblar, mientras su mente seguía algo confundida por el impacto.

-Robin¿eres tú?- susurro ella, acercándose a Robin, plantando un pequeño beso sobre sus labios, para luego sentir que caía de la silla donde se encontraba, ahora con un dolor sobre sus sentaderas.

-¡Wuag!...- Cyborg limpió sus labios, su rostro tan caliente como procesador de computadora…hablando literalmente (1)

-Oh, Cyborg, yo lo siento mucho amigo…yo, no, quise hacer eso- Después de caer de Cyborg, que aparentemente era donde estaba sentada, se dio cuenta de que Robin no era más que su amigo de color, sospechando que el golpe le hizo un poco mas de daño del que pensó.

-No te preocupes Star, eso solo me da a entender que si estas enamorada de Robin...y mucho- Un pensamiento un tanto exagerado paso por la mente del titán, como alguien tan dulce puede estar muy….obsesionada con alguien, pero no eran sus asuntos, así que lo dejo a un lado.

Aunque Raven no sería así, ella sería más relajada y libre, si no fuera porque "no puede sentir nada". ¡El no debería pensar eso¡Después de todo seria romper el corazón de la extraterrestre! Pero recordó que ella no podía leer mentes.

Un punto más para la genial Raven.

-Es que él es tan perfecto- exhaló ella, con corazones por ojos, su cara rivalizando la temperatura del Sol.

-Erm…si jeje entonces. Perdón Star, no quise hacer eso, tu sabes, mmm el despegue de la Tierra- Starfire lo miró confusa, para luego entender de que hablaba, perdones y aceptaciones por el cuarto, Chico Bestia con su propio hielito mientras sobaba su verde cabellera.

-Mira no importa, en serio, mejor vamos a lanzar a Chico Bestia- Dicho chico, temiendo de su salud mental, que ya estaba un poco atrofiada, tembló un poco, corriendo como loco tratando de esconderse de su muerte, pero cuando corres en círculos, no puedes esperar un mejor resultado que ser atrapado por dos chicos con súper fuerza.

* * *

-Sabia que estarían así- Susurró la oscura, pero aunque bajo lo dicho, fue escuchado por las tres personas impostoras con una imagen muy barata de la peli-violeta, trinchándose del miedo, nuevamente con el ritual ahora popular de correr en círculos, sin conseguir nada más que gotas gigantes en la frente de los titanes que después de unos segundos, acababan de llegar.

-¡Rae!-

-¡Raven!-

-Uh...¡Ah!¡Rave!- Gritaron simultáneamente, tratando de tapar el traje con la capa, que obviamente no servía de nada, ya que la capa también era parte de la vestimenta.

Un largo silencio los envolvió, mirando uno al otro, sorpresa, miedo y diversión en las caras de los adolescentes.

-Em…qué bueno que llegaron chicos- exclamó Chico Bestia, sentándose en el sillón más cercano, cruzando sus piernas como usualmente lo hacía Raven.

-Ahora no se queden ahí, que hay pizza para todos- dijo él, inhalando una rebanada, tomando después un gran mordisco.

-Uh…mira Rae, si te preguntas por qué rayos estamos vestidos como tú, fue idea de Bestita, además tu traje, en efecto, es cómodo, me pregunto de que material esta hecho, esta muy resistente y suave, tal vez los use para los arreglos Rae, tú me puedes ayudar y vamos a hacer a mi bebe lo máximo de la carretera, aunque ya lo es, pero mucho no es necesariamente suficiente y bue…-

-Cy, no importa- interrumpió esta, enfatizando su nombre de cariño para que su hermano no temiera del poder de la oscura.

Que no podía ser mucho ahora, ya que no tenía muchos poderes en ese instante.

-Si Rae, perdónanos, pero eso muy divertido jijiji, oh y me queda un poco grande de aquí, por eso quería saber que has hecho para poder tener estos atributos, que por la información que se me ha dado, parece ser una gran ventaja en la Tierra- terminó la alienígena, sin notar el sonrojo de los demás titanes.

Y por la gran mala suerte, Robin recordó lo que había visto en la tienda, esas curvas más incitantes que la fruta más deliciosa, no posibles en un humano, que por lo dicho en el pasado, definitivamente, Raven no era completamente humana, así que no hay que espantarse.

Raven ni siquiera sabía que sentía en ese momento, por alguna extraña y completamente alienígena razón, deseo que el suelo se abriera y se la tragara.

Pero que no hablemos de los otros dos, que parecían tener la necesidad de explotar sangre por sus fosas nasales, muy estilo anime para su gusto.

-Entonces¿me podrías explicar por qué?, quisiera saber, tal vez tiene que ver con lo que comes o simplemente genética-

Raven respiró hondo y profundo, maldiciendo a los consejeros de Azarath por quitarle sus poderes. Aun así respondió. –Erm, Star, podemos hablar de eso en otro momento-

- Oh ya veo, entonces sólo hare algo-

La alienígena se acerco a "Rayo de Luz", extendiendo sus brazos, y después de un segundo algo sorprendente sucedió.

-¡KYAAAAA!- Gritó Raven, mientras se separaba de Star, quitando las manos de su abusado pecho, sonrojándose increíblemente, y por atrás las piernas de los demás titanes arriba, charcos de sangre alrededor de ellos, (N.A: No sé que me ha dado escribir lo que a veces pasa en el anime, pero me pareció bueno escribirlo aquí, pero si les molesta pues tendré que hacer algo, además recuerden que este fic es para adolescentes XD)

Los momentos pasaron, obviamente. Después la tensión bajo. O no.

Starfire miró a Raven, con cara de curiosidad, mientras ella le lanzaba una mirada matadora, su labio inferior un poco pronunciado haciendo que su expresión se viera adorable, un lindo sonrojo en su cara, sentada en una esquina abrazándose asimisma.

-Aaww…amiga, te ves muy tierna ahora- exhaló la chica, acercándose más para abrazarla, pero Raven no la interpreto bien, así que se abrazo mas.

Y por atrás los demás titanes, atacados por las hormonas mirando la escena con cara de…adolescentes…adolescentes pervertidos para más exacto.

-No, espera Starfire-

-Um…- Susurró ella, abrazando a Raven, tal acción provoco un suspiro de alivio de la titán oscura, temiendo que Stafire su pusiera curiosa otra vez.

-Star, no vuelvas a hacer eso-

Starfire no la escuchó, prosiguiendo con las palabras más penosas de toda la historia.

-Sabes, es curioso, ni siquiera caben en mis manos- explico la oji-verde. –Eso es bueno ¿no? Tal vez deba revisar mejor, amiga, ya que es bueno para futuras generaciones, tu sabes, tus hijos y eso-

Los muchachos no lo soportaron, explotando nuevamente de la sustancia roja.

Raven deseó que realmente algo la tragara.

-Um, Star, no me dejas respirar- mintió ella, necesitaba irse lo más pronto posible, o su cara alcanzaría un color más raro que en su dimensión.

-Oh pero sólo te tocare por un momento- insistió la extraterrestre, pero no hay que culpar, que aunque Star sabe mucho de las costumbre en la Tierra, no podemos esperar que Robin le dé una lección completa y actualizada sobre la pubertad y hechos como los que ahora se desenvuelven.

-No- respondió rápidamente la afectada, lanzando rayos con la mirada hacia los muchachos, que miraban la escena con saliva bajando de sus bocas, sin darse cuenta que la expresión de Raven era más temida que el mismo Trigón tal vez.

-Pero ¿por qué no?-

-¿Robin nunca te había dicho?- después de escuchar su nombre, el chico salió de su trance, mirando a Raven con cara de culpa, su tamaño disminuyendo centímetro a centímetro, como en las caricaturas.

-Bueno no creí que fuera necesario es qu…-

-Solo porque esto alivie tus pensamientos pervertidos no significa que me usarás- exclamó Raven, mirando a todos con lanzas en los ojos, y Stafire tan distraída e ignorante de todo lo que pasaba, parece que su novio había olvidado algo, algo sobre lo que ahora pasaba, pero ella no encontraba algo malo, así que su inocencia la atrapó; aprovechando el momento.

Con Raven mirando a los demás, debía saber, porque al parecer si les gustaba más, y según sus suposiciones, una chica tocando a otra era más emocionante, tal vez con eso les podría sacar algo, después de todo, quería atraer más a Robin.

Tomaría medidas extremas por el bien de su relación. Y por el bien del entretenimiento de su querido Robin.

Tan rápido como un chita, la chica sorprendió a su compañera, abrazándola por atrás usando de su fuerza superior para tomarla firmemente, sintiendo las glándulas en su cuerpo, y examinando los músculos pronunciados mientras la otra chica gritaba, para sorpresa de todos, como lo que era, una chica.

Agudo y alto, prendiendo a los del sexo masculino, sin la realización de que debían detener la pequeña "examinación".

-¡STAR, SUELTAME, AHHHH, POR FAVOR!- La susodicha no se detenía, debía examinar, algo que le hiciera tener lo que Robin disfrutaría, debía saber la razón, debía encontrar un método para que sus atributos también aumentaran. Al parecer encontró lo que quería.

Y satisfecha de la reciente información, soltó a Raven, que estrujaba por libertad, para terminar con la cara plantada en el piso.

-Ouch-

-Lo siento mucho Raven, por favor déjame ayudarte- suplico Starfire, alzando a Raven con una mano, la otra sobándose la nariz, y algo más.

-…- Los hechos apenas sucedidos la tenían muy rara, un deseo inexplicable de lastima y enojo dentro de ella, pero no podía decir nada, porque Starfire no tenía la intención de hacer algo como eso. O si la tenia, pero no con esos pensamientos raros que a veces tienen todos los jóvenes.

Raven miró a los otros, seria e indiferente; como si nada extraño hubiera pasado.

El tiempo avanzó, todos viéndose como si se acabaran de conocer.

Segundos más.

Minutos…

-Y…por lo que veo nadie se ha vestido de mí- Dijo Robin conversionalmente.

-¡Yo quería querido Robin, pero ellos me dijeron que nos vistiéramos de la amiga Raven! Lo siento mucho amiga, yo no quería, bueno si, o no- grito Starfire, acercándose a Robin, mientras lo miraba como pastel de chocolate, cerrando la distancia entre ellos.

Todo lo anterior olvidado.

Lo beso dulcemente en los labios, abrazándolo suavemente, Robin respondiéndole con cariño.

Unos momentos más y el cuarto parecía ser de los dos chicos, pegados por la boca, con una mirada de molestia y diversión en la cara de los otros, indiferencia en la princesita de hielo.

-Er…chicos, se que se han extrañado, pero Cb todavía no puede ver cosas para adultos-

Aunque acababa de ver algo peor que solo un beso, pero digamos que eso no cuenta.

Chico Bestia miró indignado a Cyborg, y los dos tortolos separándose, con el pegamento de labios disuelto.

-Bueno, iré a meditar, si me necesitan, que obviamente no lo harán, estaré en mi cuarto-

La puerta se deslizó dos veces con la oscura ahora en camino a su santuario, con emociones revueltas en su mente, gritos de algo que era desconocido para ella presentándose en su conciencia, necesitaba relajarse, y meditar siempre ayudaba.

-Que bueno verte Star, yo también te extrañé, pero estoy cansado, así que iré a dormir-

Un abrazo más y el titán desapareció, Chico Bestia, aprovechando la ausencia del peli-negro, dijo algo tonto, que obviamente, había que esperárselo.

-Demonios Star, haz lo que hiciste con Rave más seguido- Y corrió, sabiendo que Cyborg lo mataría por decir cosas así.

Tanta razón tenía, porque solo se vio el polvo dejando los pies de Cyborg, escuchándolo gritar barbaridades a los cuatro vientos, Chico Bestia riendo como niño.

_-¿Qué lo haga más seguido?-_ pensó la pelirroja.

Y en su mente se respondió.

_Si._

_

* * *

_

_- T-tenemos m-mucha suerte de que y-ya no tenemos poderes, si no…l-la ciudad estaría hecha pedazos-_

_-JA, yo digo que fue genial, muy diver__tido, y la chica tiene habilida__des con las manos-_

_-__¡UGH! No digas eso lujuri__a, solo por que seas nueva no significa que sopor__taremos que andes predicando cosas como esas-_

_-¿Pues __qué__ quieren que haga?, después de todo soy lujuria, no pueden hacer que __actúe__ como esa cobarde que nada más tartamudea¡por el amor de Dios, estamos en su mente, no le va a pasar nada aquí!-_

_-Por favor lujur__i__a, no grites, que la mente es un lugar sagrado para pensar y reflexionar; yo entiendo muy bien el papel que desempeñas, acepta mis humildes disculpas-_

_-Ay si tu señorita paz y bondad, mira mejor no hablemos y _hagamos cosas más interesantes_- dijo lujuri__a, con un tono __romántico__ y atrevido, ganando un gran sonrojo de parte de las demás personalidades, hasta Feliz __tenía__ un bonito sonrojo en sus mejillas, ya que ella no estaba muy de acuerdo __con cosas de ese tipo, pero cua__n__d__o lujuria entra, nadie resiste._

_-¡Bueno ya! Entonces Raven, se lo __dirás__ ¿no?-_

_-Pues es lo que tengo que hacer, apuesto a que Chico Bestia le hizo una propuesta, y sabemos que ella dice que si con tal de que no sea algo que considere inapropiado__, y hacerlo no l__e cuesta nada de trabajo, además,__ con tal de ver a los amigos felices y contentos, ella va a hacer todo lo que este a s__u alcance- Raven suspiró__, un horrible sentimiento de en__ojo y pena, y estaba claro, por__que las dos personalidades resaltaban del lugar, brillando levemente a lado de sus compañeras._

_-Es bueno que Starfire entiende rápido, __así__ nos ahorraremos la molestia de tener que pasar por mas 'escenarios' de ese tipo- dijo Feliz, relajada y sonriendo, como Paz._

_-Pues puede entender rápido el asunto, pero no __sé__ si deba decírselo como es, espero no lastimarla o ponerla en una situación difícil-_

_-Bueno, pero tienes que hacer algo no podemos dejar que esos pervertidos se jacten de verte sufriendo-_

_-Jeje a mi me encanto, como para tener una sesión con cada uno de ellos jeje, __así__ ya tienes un hombre que te toque- adivinen quien dijo eso._

_-…- Todas se sonrojaron, hasta Timidez._

_-Bueno tengo que terminar lo más pronto posible.- con eso la conexión al hábitat de sus personalidades se deshizo._

Raven salió del cuarto, digiriéndose a la causa de su alergia extrema, caminando lento, como siempre.

Toc Toc.

La puerta se deslizó, Starfire dando un pequeño grito de felicidad, jalando a Raven de los brazos.

-Ouch, Star me estás lastimando- protestó la oscura.

-Ups. Lo siento, y de que querías hablar Rave¿qué te trae e los confines de mi humilde y tierna recámara?- dijo Starfire, con tono de felicidad, Raven se sintió mareada, con tanto rosa y mucho gritos femeninos de parte de Starfire.

Su cuarto no era sencillo, al paso del tiempo, se hizo más como una adolescente, rosa, con peluches, una cama rosa, peluches, un escritorio rosa, peluches, un sillón inflable rosa¿ya mencione peluches verdad?...y revistas de Teens...ya se lo esperaba.

Raven sólo tenía una gallina y un cuervo pequeño. Pero es Raven.

-Quería hablar del incidente de hace unos momentos-

-Oh ¿Qué pasa con eso?-

-No lo puedes hacer- concluyó esta, esperando que la otra preguntará.

-¿Y por qué no?- Raven suspiró, sabía que no iba ser suficiente con prohibírselo, pero tenía que hacerlo, si no otras chicas iban a sufrir lo mismo.

-Mira Starfire, te lo explicare claro y rápido y no lo diré otra vez-

-Sip-

-Cuando uno es de nuestra edad, en especial los hombres…Empiezan a cambiar, tanto mentalmente como físicamente, empiezan a estar más atraídos por los del sexo opuesto, al menos que su orientación sea diferente, pero no me hagas caso en lo último.

Bueno, no debes hacer eso, porque aunque nuestros amigos son superhéroes, no escapan de ser como ahora son, unos Pervertidos-

-¿Y qué es ser pervertido?-

-Mm…es cuando piensas cosas inapropiadas de alguien y eso es malo-

-Te insultan…que malos-

-No no es eso…es cuando piensan cosas sexualmente raras de ti; a los chicos le gustan esas cosas, como "alguien" que te dijo sobre las ventajas en la anatomía de algunas chicas, pero lo pervertido es como faltarle al respeto a alguien, no de una manera completamente mala, pero no es muy apropiado…Con lo que hiciste, los "prendiste", por eso es que sus caras parecían estúpidas.

No quisiera admitirlo, pero por un momento vi que…pero solo por un momento, que ellos querían estar en tu lugar, o en el mío, sólo quiero que entiendas que hay partes del cuerpo que son privadas y que nadie más debería tocar, y hay que ser discretos con cosas de ese tipo, no porque sea malo, si no porque muchos no lo toman bien, con el simple hecho de que se ponen raros, y a mí no me gusta que piensen cosas de ese tipo, y menos cuando yo soy la razón-

-Entonces he violado tu privacidad…Lo lamento- dijo Stafire, sintiéndose terrible con lo sucedido, como pudo ella, sin saber lo que pasaba, y andar ahí tocando a su mejor amiga mientras los demás jactándose del espectáculo, pero hablamos de Starfire, así que el deseo da matar a esos weirdos (2) no lo compartía con Raven.

-Y ¿entonces porque me dices esto sí es algo privado?-

-Porque necesitas saberlo, no vas a andar ahí haciéndome sufrir sólo porque Metiche (3) no te dijo nada sobre esto, y como te dije no es malo hablar de esto, pero hay gente que no lo toma muy…abiertamente, saben que es normal, pero con los humanos debes ser más cauteloso, yo no soy completamente humana como verás-

-Ya entiendo, no pensé que las cosas fueran diferentes aquí digo, en mi planeta es lo más normal, y no tiene nada de malo, pero tienes razón, esta es la Tierra, entonces deberíamos castigar a los amigos por pensar cosas de ese tipo-

-Mmm, luego pensaré en algo Star, tú déjamelo a mí-

-O…-

La alarma de la Torre sonó, interrumpiendo a la extraterrestre en su acuerdo con la chica peli-violeta, un segundo pasó y habían desaparecido.

* * *

-Titanes, tenemos que hacer algo, sin los poderes de Raven se nos hará un tanto difícil vencer al enemigo- dijo Robin.

-¿Quién es esta vez Robin?- preguntó el verde, que se veía tan ansioso como el chico maravilla.

-En el radar no aparece nada, solo sombras y poderes supernaturales, parece que es alguien nuevo, la computadora dice que no es nada de esta dimensión- terminó este, viendo la cara de sorpresa de los demás titanes, excepto de ya saben quién, que veía todo como lo más simple del universo.

-¿Crees que sea alguien de mi planeta?- preguntó la extraterrestre, imaginando los desastres que causaría su hermanita.

-No, no es ella, no puede tener poderes de ese tipo, son impresionantes, y como ya dije, es alguien de otra dimensión-

-Oh…ok '¡_aunque los míos también son impresionantes Robin!__'- _La chica se sintió decepcionada¿Cómo su querido Robin iba a pensar que sus poderes no eran impresionantes?, ahora entrenaría más que nunca.

-Muy bien titanes, lo que sea, supongo que aunque Raven no tiene poderes, te podrías conectar con ellos ¿no es así?---

-Si- respondió ella.

Ahora tal vez podría hablar con su madre.

* * *

(1): no intento hacer una pareja de Cyborg y Starfire, así que no se preocupen, sólo pensé que el momento sería adecuado para algo así. Pero si quieren que sea una pareja, pensaré en algo.(2): 'Raros' en español, no sé ni porque se me ocurrió escribirlo así. 

(3): admítanlo, se mete mucho en las vidas de los villanos XDDD, pero no se preocupen, sólo es un remoquete que pienso va bien con la descripción que tiene Raven sobre Robin, y eso agrega más confianza entre los dos.

N-A: Se que no tiene mucha acción este capítulo, pero oigan, acaban de llegar, un poco de descanso no hace mal, y alguien atacando en la noche, una sorpresa para el próximo cap., con la aparición especial de personas de Azarath, viaje para otra dimensión tal vez, un poco de aventura con los demás titanes y tal vez algo de sentimientos medio descubiertos.

Nota: Para los que no se sientan cómodos con este capítulo, pues no les he de pedir disculpas, sé que no los quiero hacer muy OCC, pero estoy tratando de hacer las cosas como se supone debieron pasar…COMO LOS VERDADEROS ADOLESCENTES QUE SON, obviamente supongo que al menos alguno de ustedes, en un momento determinado, se preguntaron cómo reaccionaría Starfire a ese tipo de cosas o lo que sucedería si eso pasará…obviamente hay que recordar que los titanes no es caricatura para chicos de 20 años jajá. Que claro hay que recordar que es tan genial que hasta los de 30 las ven XDDD, bueno sólo esas aclaraciones para aquello que me vayan a preguntar que por que hice eso si no quiero salirme de la personalidad de cada uno de ellos.

Si se han fijado, sólo trato de hacer algo mas real, cosas que verdaderos adolescentes harían, y una curiosidad menos limitada en Starfire.


	7. Chapter 7

Bueno como siempre disculpen la tardanza XD, tanto trabajo y muy poco tiempo libre, pero bueno aquí estoy así que no hablen XP.

Gracias por todos los reviews que me dejaron, aunque no alcanzan el record del primer capítulo, parece que algunos se pusieron punks y me dejaron.

Pero fuera de eso, los que dejaron sus comentarios tendrán galletitas virtuales.

Una nota más: este capítulo tampoco lo pueden leer los menores, pero bueno, quien soy yo para detenerlos.

Traté de hacer este un cap algo triste, o darle un emoción diferente, tal vez hacerlo un poco más serio, y recuerden que para cada cap feliz tal vez haya un triste XP, pero sólo tal vez.

Disclaimer: Pues ya saben que no estaría aquí si me pertenecieran, nada me pertenece, ni siquiera me pertenezco….genial, ya me deprimí.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

**Capítulo 7: Are****lla Roth. **

**L**os titanes buscaban por todos los rincones, desde los adentros de las tiendas, debajo de los coches, en las casas, callejones, debajo de pequeñas rocas (-¡Oigan son las sombras de las que hablamos, hay que buscar por _todos_ lados!- decía Chico Bestia)

Raven esperaba el momento indicado para decirles que no había peligro alguno, pero…obviamente no se esperaba eso.

De un callejón al cual todavía no revisaban, salió Johnny Rancid con su famosa motocicleta, gritando barbaridades a los cuatro vientos, ganando la atención de cada uno de los titanes.

-Les gustan mis nuevos amigos- dijo él con tono burlón, mientras espectros de color negro, con forma de rayo aparecían a lado de este, como si fueran sus guardias.

-Wow…-musitó Raven, que aquella vista era algo genial para ella, recordó rápidamente que no tenía poderes, y también recordó el hecho de que a ninguno de los otros titanes les gustaba lo que a ella sí.

Una rápida disculpa, y todos salieron al ataque.

Starfire trataba de deshacerse de ellos, lanzando sus múltiples rayos verdes, pero las entidades esquivaban muy rápido; uno que otro que alcanzaba a ser golpeado, simplemente parecía absorber el poder de la extraterrestre, una luz verde característica en ellos, para después desaparecer.

Cyborg solo lograba que las creaturas se quedaran ahí después de uno de sus ataques, pero cuando intentaba pegarles solo los atravesaba.

Chico Bestia y Robin trabajaban juntos en pelea de cuerpo a cuerpo, pero como Cyborg; no podían siquiera tocarlos. Robin no usaba sus explosivos, al ver que tanto como el cañón sónico de Cyborg y los rayos de Starfire no servían, decidió no desperdiciar algo que obviamente no iba a funcionar.

Raven se encargaba de Johnny, que por un mal error, su motocicleta fue deshecha por un de los ataques de Chico Bestia. Pero el villano tenía sus trucos, unos cuantos movimientos merecedores del orgullo de Robin.

Pero Raven se lo ganaba, con rapidez de rayo, esquivando los vanos intentos de Rancid, tumbándolo de un bote.

Pero aunque la batalla sorprendente, todavía tenían la ayuda de esas apestosas creaturas.

Raven no estrujó por libertad cuando una de ellas la enroscó, sabiendo que no podía hacer nada por soltarse, felicitándose un poco por su pelea con Rancid, que ahora se encontraba inconsciente por el fuerte impacto de uno de los golpes de Raven.

Pero no fue suficiente.

-Yo hubiera podido- murmuró para sí misma, maldiciendo nuevamente a su querida madre por quitarle lo más preciado: sus poderes, viendo como una de las sombras se acercaba al peli-negro, devolviéndole todos sus sentidos, este parándose rápidamente.

Después de unos intentos más por deshacerse de aquellas extrañas creaturas, maldecir por todos lados, y recordarle a Johnny su querida madre (-¡Chico Bestia, no digas groserías!- reprochaba Starfire), al fin aquellas entidades pudieron tomar a los demás Titanes, la mayoría estrujando por libertad, excepto Raven, que sabía que nada funcionaría.

-Y dinos Rancid¿Cómo es que te conseguiste estas cosas¿hiciste un pacto con el Diablo?-

Raven lo miró fuertemente, y Robin se dio cuenta, murmurando una disculpa, para resumir su discusión con el muchacho, que los veía orgullosamente.

-Pues verán, hace unos días después de tanta búsqueda alrededor de las librerías de mi gusto…encontré algo sumamente curioso, y decidí usarlo a mi favor, jajá pero no crean que es una librería cualquiera por favor, lástima que los mandaré al infierno, así todos los malditos villanos me deberán su derrota- gritó él, para luego reírse a carcajadas, muy estilo película de terror, los titanes con semejante gota de sudor en sus frentes, a pesar de que la situación no era apta para tales acciones.

-Recuerda que son villanos Johnny, ellos no te querrán agradecer nuestra derrota- interrumpió Raven, para ganarse una mirada rara de parte del mencionado.

-Oh la _Gótica_, sabes, no había pensado en esto, pero ahora que te veo, recuerdo que eras la única por la cual me preocupe, si eras tú, pero…no has hecho nada¿Por qué será?- La vio curioso, acercándose sigilosamente, sabiendo que de alguna y otra manera, la oscura iba a ser un problema para sus nuevos amigos, pero está no hizo nada, ni siquiera golpearlos, como los dos idiotas lo habían hecho. Solo se quedó ahí, dejándose de las entidades, sin luchar o al menos decir unas cuantas palabras floreadas como el verde.

-Eso no es de tu incumbencia- farfulló el chico maravilla, tratando nuevamente de deshacerse de la creatura que le tenía preso, sin ningún éxito, está claro.

El villano tomó a Raven de la barbilla, sujetándola suavemente, alzando su cara para que esta le viera.

-¿Acaso no puedes ahora, o se te acabo lo que tenías de tu querido padre?- lo último sorprendió o todos los presentes…vivos (O con células).

-Como sabes de el- preguntó esta, furia construyéndose dentro de ella.

-Pues uno de mis queridos camaradas me dio un poco de información sobre tu querido padre, mano derecha de Luzbel era el ¿no?- miró a la chica de reojo, para seguir con su clase de historia.

-De lo que me enteré fue algo un tanto desconcertante, al saber que una de las súper heroínas de Salto, era hija de una entidad súper natural, con un poder, casi rivalizando el de la otra parte de Dios. Me quedé atónito, sin poder respirar, al saber que tenías el poder más grande del universo, sin contar las otras dimensiones…al menos no todas.

-Me explicó de la profecía, y de cómo casi todos en la Tierra terminaron hechos piedra, incluyendo a los villanos, cómo tus queridos amigos sobrevivieron a su destino, y de cómo tu poder se hizo más grande, derrotando a tu querido padre.

-Como sea, no me dijo si tu poder iba a durar mucho, ya que era principalmente de él, eso no lo sé, pero ahora que veo que no has hecho nada, tal vez sea porque aquella pequeña reserva que tenías se ha acabado, y me refiero a pequeña porque tal vez es solo la mitad de lo que poseía tu padre, que en cantidades numerables era casi infinita- las miradas se desviaron de Rancid a Raven, que sabía las respuestas a todo eso, eso no significa que tenga que dárselas a un villano, esperaría un momento….solo uno más.

Una gran explosión, seguido con una luz blanca, dejo a todos estupefactos.

- Pensé que no harían un espectáculo- murmuró Raven, cerrando los ojos fuertemente.

Los dejó así un momento, la luz seguía ahí, encantamientos de origen desconocido para los cinco de esa dimensión, conocidos para la princesita de hielo.

Después de unos cuantos gritos de parte del villano, y preguntas desesperadas de la extraterrestre, la luz se disipó, mientras Raven abría los ojos, para ver a su madre parada frente ella, una mirada distante se hizo presente en las dos.

Los demás titanes veían atónitos la escena. Cuatro personas demás en ese lugar, una de ellas inspeccionando a los demás titanes.

La mirada de la madre de Raven se suavizó, abrazándola dulcemente.

-Es un gusto verte nuevamente Raven- dijo esta, con un tono místico y relajado.

Raven no dijo nada, deshaciendo el abrazo casi instantáneamente, para ver a los demás huéspedes en esa dimensión.

Sus ojos viajaron a cada uno de ellos, ninguno le era familiar…

…_El,_ un sonrojo tamaño monumental apareció en sus mejillas.

Parecía que el calor de los mofletes color carmesí de Raven atrajeron la curiosidad de cierto chico, que antes inspeccionaba a Cyborg, preguntándole si tenía un aparato domestico ahí; el afectado con ganas de mandarle de regreso de donde venía, pero este se volteó repentinamente, con una mirada cautivada por nuestra residente Rayo de Sol.

En un momento, el chico apareció en frente de Raven, enroscándola con sus brazos, para plantar un dulce beso en una de las rojas mejillas, esta aceptándolo con un poco de indiferencia.

-Oh…si. Traje a unos compañeros de trabajo, si no es de mucho problema- implicó Arella, que tomó ligeramente el brazo del muchacho que abrazaba a Raven, separándolo rápidamente.

Las otras tres personas hicieron una línea.

-El es Ste'fan Clear Wáter, cabeza del senado de Azarath, es como si fuera el rey, yo soy la reina por así decirlo- El mencionado se inclinó, su rebelde cabello café bajando, cubriendo sus brillantes ojos verdes. El joven era apuesto, con cara de experiencia, y unas túnicas de color rojo vistiendo su bien formado cuerpo.

-Hepzuariba Sërenum, consejera principal- la susodicha inclinó su cabeza, esta también era bien parecida, con brillante cabello rosa, complexión pálida y ojos dorados, con cara amable e indiferente, sonriendo levemente.

-Y el es Jonathon Nosferatu, único en su especie, humilde y gran amigo, el será el encargado de las preparaciones nupciales- El último resaltaba de los demás, con complexión casi blanca, su piel resaltando por el largo cabello negro, rebelde, con una túnica negra, pequeños adornos de color dorado en esta.

Los momentos pasaron, los titanes del sexo masculino viendo al último con cara de pocos amigos, este como si todo estuviera perfectamente bien, mientras posaba su delgada y perfecta mano en uno de los pequeños hombros de la oscura, esta viéndole mal, enojada por razones que el ya sabía.

Pero la tensión no duró mucho, porque se fijaron como lo que parecía ser la madre de Raven, era casi una exacta copia de la mencionada, alta, bella, esbelta, curveada y distante.

-Bueno, les podremos explicar todo en su residencia, si son tan amables- exclamó Ste'fan, para ganarse la atención.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

-Y entonces se llevarán a Rave- musitó cierto chico con traje de semáforo. Sabiendo que la respuesta era que sí, pero no la aceptaría.

-Pues sí, ustedes pueden ir, pero tengo entendido que deben cuidar la ciudad, o podrían haber problemas, no podemos permitir que no cumplan su compromiso con los ciudadanos- concluyó Jonathon, que tomaba la mano de Raven, esta con ganas de mutilarle.

Los ojos de los demás titanes se agrandaron en esperanza¡¿ósea que estaban invitados?!

Chico Bestia, Cyborg y Starfire, vieron a Robin con ojos de cachorro, que no era necesario, porque el chico había dicho que si desde la prehistoria, y eso es decir algo.

-Iremos- exclamó este, -Tenemos algunos compañeros que estarán más que felices por aceptar el cargo de titanes del Este por cierto periodo de tiempo-

-Muy bien, si ese es el caso, me parece perfecto, tenemos arreglado un portal para unas cuantas horas así que necesitamos que se apresuren para salir- dijo Hepzi (apodo nuevo de Chico Bestia para ella).

Todos se empezaron a levantar para dirigirse a sus respectivos cuartos, pero Starfire los interrumpió.

-Raven, pensé que no tenías a nadie especial por que cual tuvieras la opción de estar- masculló esta, con cara de curiosidad, viendo como Jonathon observaba a la oscura.

-Eso no significa que no sea especial para alguien Star, recuerda que te dije que tuve maestros y monjes enseñándome, el era mi mentor en las artes marciales-

-Oh…Raven, solo porque te vayas a casar no significa que no luchemos por nuestro amor, yo sé que soy alguien especial para ti- exhaló este, con aire de poeta con mal salario, acercándose a la mencionada y plantando nuevamente otro beso, esta vez en las comisuras de sus labios.

Los titanes del sexo masculino tenían miradas matadoras en sus ojos, que si la mirada matara el pobre Nosferatu estaría a más de 100 metros bajo la Tierra.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

-----Flash Back------

Una silueta se hacía presente en medio de la brillante luna de Azarath, flotando gloriosamente para iluminar el cielo naranja de ese lugar, un día terminando, para dar paso a la segunda luna, que representaría la noche, con el cielo violeta, como los ojos de Raven.

La silueta se hizo más detallada, para terminar con la forma de una niña de cabellos violetas, sentada en el fino aire de aquel lugar, meditando.

Pero aquella niña volteó rápidamente, para encontrarse con un adolescente de cabello negro, que le miraba con culpa y ternura.

-¿Qué quieres Jonathon?- preguntó esta, su voz más suave, infantil casi.

-Pues pensé que ahora lograría darte un beso en esos labios tuyos- mascullaba este, abrazando a Raven por delante, esta sin la más mínima expresión en su angelical cara.

-Jonathon…me ganas por cuatro años, eso es mucho ¿no lo crees?-

-Pero sólo son cuatro años Rave, eso no importa-

-Eres mi maestro, eso no está bien- mascullaba esta, respirando en las dulces ropas de su maestro. Sintiendo el duro y bien formado pecho del vampiro.

-¿Y qué?, solo me entrené en eso, es obvio que ya sea maestro, y sólo tengo 16¿quieres que ya actué como un adulto?- preguntó este, besando las mejillas de la niña, para luego bajar por su blanco cuello, inhalando el aroma a lavanda.

-Deberías- dijo esta, su tono plano, sin el más mínimo cambio por las acciones del chico, que pasaba sus manos por la pequeña espalda de esta, transportándolos debajo de un árbol.

-¿Te puedo besar en los labios?- La chica lo miró como si nada, preguntándose como un beso en los labios podría causar tantos estragos.

Para ella un beso era algo vago, sin meta, algo sin propósito, una acción y sólo eso.

Al ver que la peli-violeta no decía nada, capturó sus labios en un beso apasionado, estos pronunciándose por el repentino toque, pero esta como siempre, sus ojos cerrados, expresión fría pero relajada.

Los segundos pasaron.

El chico rompió el beso, decepcionado de que una vez más Raven no tuviera la intención de responder al ósculo.

Tantas veces intentó hacerlo inolvidable, tantas veces intentó que esta le respondiera, besándola con todo lo que tenía, abriendo su boca, y usando tanto los dientes como la lengua, llegando hasta los límites de su garganta, cortando sus labios de la desesperación.

Pero la realidad le era devastadora, al saber que la chica que había conquistado su corazón tal vez nunca le correspondería…y lágrimas de color perla se hicieron presentes en los negros ojos del chico, mirando como los labios ahora rojos de Raven se movían en moción rápida, por la falta de oxígeno en esos largos segundos, un poco de la sustancia roja presente en su labio inferior.

Pero no hizo ningún comentario sobre la herida, pensando que era uno de los efectos de aquel beso, sin sospechar que era sólo la desesperación del joven.

Pero el no perdía la esperanza, cambiando su cara de triste a feliz, parpadeando para que la molestia en sus ojos cesara, sonriendo levemente, esta sin alcanzar sus ojos (1).

Las lágrimas cayeron en las pálidas mejillas de la hija de Trigon, que ahora le miraba curioso, la tristeza regresando una vez más a la expresión del vampiro.

-Tú sabes porque estoy así Raven…Espero que algún día lo entiendas- el joven suspiró, acurrucando su cabeza en el cuello de Raven, acomodándose para que quedaran moldeados perfectamente en el cuerpo del otro, el chico sintiendo las curvas que ya crecían en el cuerpo de Raven, mientras la tristeza de hace un momento se olvidaba.

Los atributos tempranos de Raven le incitaban, una pequeña sonrisa macabra apareciendo en sus bonitas facciones, su instinto de vampiro pidiéndole la sangre tan maldita de la chica.

El chico trató de resistir a sus necesidades de naturaleza, sin darse la prohibición de sentir con sus labios nuevamente el cuello de la princesita de hielo, pasando su lengua sobre la arteria vital de esta, evitando aquella vocecita que le decía tomarla, pasarla a la oscuridad, deteniéndose abruptamente al saber que ella ya estaba de ese lado, una oscuridad peor que la de un ser de la noche como él.

Imaginando como Raven era la única que podía controlar ese lado tan oscuro. Con otras personas ya estaría bebiendo de la sustancia vital, sin cesar hasta que no hubiera una gota más, viendo como sus víctimas se quedaban ahí, una mirada vacía acompañada de la piel pálida de cada una de ellas, dejándolas a punto de morir, sintiendo la lujuria de un buen manjar en sus manos.

Recordando como ella era la única que podía pararle, despertándose de su trance.

----Flash back en Flash Back----

_Un sonido lúgubre lleno la c__ámara oscura de ese lugar,__ mientras gimoteos y cadenas se oían, una chica tratando de escapar lastimándose más y más, moviéndose __en moción rápida, lá__grimas cayendo de sus mejillas._

_El chico sonría, dejando ver sus pronunciados colmillos, mientras la sangre ajena corría por su barbilla, sus ojos antes negros, con un tinte de lujuria roja en ellos._

_-Sabes que nunca debiste creer en lo que te dicen….no sabes que te espera en la oscuridad- decía este, la chica, antes sirvienta en las salas principales del senado, que se había imaginado ahora en __su casa, durmiendo con su dulce hermano, ahora estaba aquí, con cadenas diseñadas para cancelar la magia._

_-Déjame ir- suplicaba esta, mas su vos era suave, imperceptible, débil por la falta de sangre, su piel antes blanca se ponía gris, sus ropas desgarradas, dejando ver su esbelto cuerpo._

_-Nunca debiste salir tan noche- rió el vampiro, y con un chasquido de sus dedos apretó las cadenas de la muchacha, para que esta quedara pegada a la pared._

_Se acercó rápido, sus bellas facciones iluminándose por un hilo de luz de la luna que caía de una grieta en el techo__, haciendo que su faz brillara diabólicamente._

_-¡AAAAHHH!- gritó esta, tratando de liberarse, sintiendo un dolor punzante en su cuello, mientras el vampiro la desvestía tocando cada parte de su cuerpo, chupando donde sus venas se encontraban: la cintura, su pecho, su muslo, su muñeca._

_El dolor le era desarmador, pero el placer le disfrazaba, gimiendo más débil, sintiéndose culpable por tales sentimientos en los últimos momentos de su vida._

_Después todo se puso negro._

_Jonathon miró a su presa, contando subconscientemente a todas sus víctimas._

_343._

_Su mirada se llenó de felicidad, sabiendo que muy pocos habían logrado ese número en sus 15 años de vida, su padre…con 600__ años de edad, tenía la orgullosa__ cantidad de miles, algún día sería como __él__, se decidió._

_Un portazo le sacó de su orgullosa mente, viendo como aquella chica con la que soñaba__ últimamente se hacía presente en la cámara escondida, escuchando reproches planos pero con malicia de parte de esta._

_Si tan solo la pudiera tener, sólo un poco de su sangre demoniaca, y podría reinar el día también, pero sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos una vez más por el golpe de luz negra que recibió, lanzándolo lejos, un cráter formándose en la pared._

_-Ya van varias veces que te veo aquí, sabes que medito en las noches también y escucho muy bien lo que haces…nos vas a dejar sin población Jonathon- decía Raven, viéndolo con reproche, la cara distante que siempre aparecía en su cara, desapareció._

_El ligerísimo cambio en la expresión de la oscura enamoró cada vez más al vampiro, prosiguiendo con hacer un pacto de paz con todos, con tal de que Raven pasara cada momento de la noche con __él__, para que esta l__e pudiera controlar._

_La mirada de Raven cambió nuevamente, ahora curiosa de tal recuesta, aceptando con tal de que no le interrumpieran en su meditación, en especial en ese tiempo, que su padre se ponía estricto, tratando de convencerla de que cumpliera la profecía más temprano._

_Y así, cerraron el pacto con un apretón de manos, el vampiro aprovechando la cercanía para darle un beso en los labios a la oscura__, mordiendo un poco para ver aquella sustancia que tanto le gustaba._

_……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………_

_Los meses pasaron, y las víctimas disminuyeron __increíblemente, una que otra requiriendo transfusiones de sangre mágicas para no morir. T__odos en la dimensión sabiendo que era gracias a la hija de Trigon, que parecía controlar el instinto vampírico del joven, claro que nunca dijeron nada, sabiendo que agradecerían la ayuda de una mitad demonio, que sólo en Azarath era aceptada, por la manera y pensamientos avanzados que tenían._

_De ahí en fuera, todos la odiaban._

_Jonathon sentía que caía__ cada vez más por ella, su maner__a de hablar, sus facciones, su piel, sus labios, sus ojos…todo le era exquisito._

_Ahora no sólo la deseaba, la amaba con todo su ser._

_Si estar con ella __era__ tener que exponerse a la luz, entonces que así sea._

_Pero esta se lo prohibía, diciendo que era tonto, y que algún día desaparecería sólo por su deseo. Y él no intentó una vez más, aprovechando los besos que tenían para cortarla, y beber un poco de su sangre._

_Y después de la gran sorpresa que se llevó Raven al ver que Jonathon salía a la luz del día, sin ningún síntoma de desaparecer, con una sonrisa tan grande, haciendo que sus colmillos salieran de las esquinas de sus labios…se dio cuenta que era la única en poder controlar ese lado tan indeseado de su persona._

_---Fin de Fla__s__h back en flash bac__k----_

_…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………_

El chico abrazó una vez más a Raven, murmurando cosas en el pecho de esta.

-Vamos a pelear Rave, tu allá y yo aquí, y venceremos a Trigon, te lo prometo- el chico dio un dulce besó a uno de sus senos, levantándose inmediatamente, quitando el polvo invisible de su ropa y alejándose al edificio principal.

Raven pensó todo lo que Jonathon le había dicho, como le observaba, como la besaba, como la abrazaba, sus dulces labios haciendo un gran trabajo….si tan solo pudiera sentir.

…Pero ese era el problema, pensó, pero sólo eso…

----Fin flash back----

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Todos vieron a los protagonistas de la introducción y anécdota de Arella con expresiones dignas de la página de internet que tenían sus fanáticos.

Enojo, sorpresa, ternura, furia….y celos tal vez en la cara de los demás titanes.

-No me vean así- farfulló Raven, levantándose repentinamente, y saliendo de la sala.

-Eso es taaaan romántico- exhaló Starfire, con corazones por ojos, una mirada soñadora en sus bronceadas facciones.

-…-Los demás titanes veían a Jonathon con llamas en los ojos, pero sólo eso, porque si en un pasado no podían con Raven, era definitivo que no podían con él.

Pero a veces la mirada era lo mejor.

Arella miró a los titanes con el poder de las llamas, curiosidad y un poco de diversión en cada uno de los huéspedes, sabiendo que cada uno de ellos tenía diferentes razones, sintiendo, naturalmente, el tipo de aura que despedían de sus cuerpos (2).

-Bueno, entonces¿no iban a llamar a sus amiguitos para que cuiden su ciudad?- preguntó Jonathon, para recibir más temperatura en su dirección.

-Tiene razón joven- terminó Starfire, jalando a cada uno de los sobrantes por los pies.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

-Entonces… ¿si van a poder venir?-

-Claro viejo, estaremos ahí en un segundo-

-Cla… ¡Ah!- los recuestados aparecieron ahí en un segundo literalmente. Jinx y Argenta bajando de los hombros de Chico Flash, dando sonrisas por todos lados, abrazos, palmeadas en la espalda, y gritillos femeninos por parte de las chicas.

-Y dime… ¿Dónde está Raven?- preguntó Cf, que por lo que se podía ver en su cara, estaba rojo hasta las orejas.

-…Em…está empacando. Pero espera¿te gusta?-

-Pues ¿que no la has visto amigo?, a veces hablo con ella con la conexión de las torres, para unos planos en la tecnología de la Torre Norte, creo que sabe más que Cyborg, pero ahora le hablo con tal de que nos diga como derrotar a ciertos enemigos, amigo, sus planes fluyen como el agua, pero su cuerpo…Wow, tan…curveado juju- Una venita apareció en la sien del chico maravilla, maldiciendo a Cf en su mente, recordándole que Raven era de el… ¡¿de él?!

Ahora todo se complicaba.

-¿Pero no te gustaba Jinx…?-

-Ella no, digo, somos como hermanos, y ella tiene algo por ti jajá- Robin volteó a donde se encontraba Jinx para cacharla observándole, ella girando completamente su cabeza, con un crack de su cuello, y terminar con la cara color carmesí, sobando su abusada extremidad.

-…oh…-

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

Las horas pasaron como la velocidad de Flash, todos con sus pertenencias empacadas, sentados en sus respectivos lugares.

-Y dime Raven¿vas a volver pronto?-

-No lo sé Will, no creo- dijo esta, con tono de indiferencia.

Pero aquel nombre conocido sólo por Argenta y Jinx, que eran parte del equipo de los titanes norte, sorprendió a los demás.

-¿Will?- preguntaron los curiosos.

-Pues él me dejo llamarle así- protestó Raven, que veía a sus compañeros de trabajo con una cara seria.

-…oh- suspiraron simultáneamente.

El silencio se hizo prolongado una vez más, esperando que algo pasara, un rayo, una voz, algo.

-Mm…tengo hambre- gimoteó el verde, un sonido raro procedente de su estomago.

Pero no se escuchó, porque un sonido inundo la sala, mientras un círculo de color metal se materializaba.

-Muy bien, ahí vamos nosotros-

Ste'fan se paró en frente del portal, mientras que este parecía jalar también el aire.

-Es muy simple, solo se meten y ya- continuó este, pasando un pie por el portal y luego todo su cuerpo, perdiéndose en los tonos plateados del medio de transporte.

Y así lo hicieron todos (-miren tengo mi pie en otra dimensión…Ouch- bromita de Bestita, mientras Raven le pegaba, metiendo todo su cuerpo en el vórtice)

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

Un brillante canal azul apreció del otro lado, moviéndose a velocidades impresionantes, y todos transportándose en esta.

-¡Estoy volando!- gritó Chico Bestia, extendiendo sus brazos habiendo sonidos de águila, mientras sonreía como loco.

-…uh, ah- Cyborg no se encontraba cómodo, preguntándose cómo alguien tan pesado como él podía volar tan libremente, suponiendo que la magia sobrepasaba las leyes de la física.

Robin, experimentó también, un pequeño sentimiento de felicidad y diversión en sus facciones, mientras sentía que volvía a ser niño nuevamente. Mirando como Star se movía con él, gritando a los cuatro vientos que eso era genial, y el petirrojo preguntándose como Starfire se podía emocionar si eso era algo que vivía todos los días.

Tal vez era el hecho de que se trasladaban a otra dimensión.

Tal pensamiento se interrumpió, divisando como ese tal Jonathon se acercaba a Raven, besándola fuertemente en los labios, cachándola por sorpresa, y la princesita de hielo con la mirada perdida, casi respondiéndole el beso, pero miró a Robin de reojo y regreso a sus cabales, rompiéndolo bruscamente.

Para alejarse un poco del vampiro.

Claro el mencionado con la cara un poco distraída por el hecho de que ahora sus besos parecían incomodar a la oscura, una gran sonrisa apareció en los rojos labios de este.

Y Robin sintió que iba a explotar, pero era sólo por que Raven iba a casarse y eso no era apropiado.

Ni él se creyó esas palabras.

* * *

(1): se dice que cuando uno sonríe sinceramente, esta se nota más en sus ojos que en sus labios principalmente.

(2): Cyborg no quiere dejar que su hermanita sea tomada por un chico, Chico Bestia y Robin por celos.

Para los que ya se dieron cuenta: Starfire preguntó dos veces (Cyborg y Raven), el siginificado de ser pervertido, esto lo hice para unas cosillas que tengo preparadas en el futuro, ósea un poco de sufrimiento para la princesita de hielo, y otras cosas más que explicaré de las tradiciones y obligaciones de Tamaran.

¡DEJEN SUS COMENTARIOS!!!!XDDDD.


	8. Chapter 8

Bueno la inspiración me ha pegado muy fuerte estos últimos días así que decidí postear otro capítulo.

Reviews:

**H.fanel.K: Bueno muchas gracias por el review, y por el cumplido XD, ah y me diste suerte en la escuela XDDD, también pienso lo mismo sobre las acotaciones, es divertido jajá. Tienes razón, estuvo cuadrado pero también tienes razón, las mejores cosas para después, no queremos arruinar ¿o sí:3****, tal vez sea como el del centro, pero ese personaje era como que más ambiental, lo haré mejor no te preocupes.**

**Precious.little.cat:¡GRACIAS! Si tienes razón, es más fácil, digo, para explicar y eso, en este capítulo no hay, porque pensé que pues todo estaba claro, pero si algo no se entiende nada más pregunta.**

**Raven will: Gracias jeje, si tal vez un poco, pero no tanto jeje, ojala que me dejes un review en este XD.**

**Raven The Dark Wings Angel: Gracias, tienes razón, ha perdido esa inocencia, pero no te preocupes, que no pienso hacer el fic clasificación M, digo por el amor de Dios ¡soy una adolescente! Jejeje, pero bueno gracias por el review, y perdona si no he checado tu fic, pero con tanto trabajo de la escuela, y el hecho de que voy en la tarde, hago la tarea en la mañana y en la noche tengo que hacer el trabajo de limpiar la casa, por eso no tengo mucho tiempo para escribir, mucho menos para leer, pero prometo que si lo haré ¡en serio!**** Sólo déjame hacer un huequito en mi tiempo libre, que es relativamente poco, y lo leo, te lo prometo XD.**

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Capítulo 8: El senado.

El "aterrizaje" fue un tanto desastroso, pero después de un buen encantamiento, lograron que Cyborg no hiciera un cráter en el piso de _metal_ de aquel lugar.

Pero eso no fue lo más importante, si no la cara de cada unos de los nuevos visitantes (Cyborg, Chico Bestia, Starfire y Robin)

Edificios altos y de arquitectura magnífica, un estilo futurístico en estos, cristales que conformaban cada uno de los rascacielos, reflejando la luz naranja que provenía de una Luna que se encontraba peligrosamente cerca del lugar.

-Les mostraremos nuestro hogar después, ahora necesitamos que el senado sepa que están aquí- explicó Hepzi, mientras seguía a Arella.

Los titanes asintieron una vez, caminando como zombis.

-Y dime este efecto que tienen los espejos, reflejando la luz de la luna y pegando así mismo otros cristales¿es como la teoría de la reverberación de Einstein?-

-Pues no tenemos mucha información sobre la historia ni ciencia de la Tierra, pero podríamos decir que estás correcto-

-oh…- Ahora todo se ponía más curioso.

…

Siguieron caminando por unos cuantos minutos más, disfrutando del espectáculo de luces, hasta que divisaron el más grande de los edificios, brillante, y una paloma blanca con alas extendidas para adornar.

-Muy bien aquí es donde las conferencias principales del senado se llevan a cabo, y aquí se quedaran mientras los arreglos de la boda- explicó Arella, tomando del hombro a Ste'fan.

Y sin el más mínimo aviso, pasaron por la pared como si fuera ¡agua!

-Viejo, no creo poder hacer eso- recitó el verde, picando la "puerta" con curiosidad.

-No te preocupes Chico Bestia, sólo es cuestión de atravesarlo, tomen mi mano o mi hombro para poder hacerlo-

Starfire tomó la mano izquierda de Hepzi, mientras que Cyborg tomaba la derecha, Robin tomó la mano de Starfire y Chico Bestia se sujetó del hombro del hombre de hojalata.

-Y si me quedó atorado… ¿me partiré en dos?-

-No Chico Bestia- farfulló la hechicera, que su paciencia se hacía corta.

-Ok...-

Caminaron un poco, la pared disolviéndose como arenas movedizas, los antes mencionados desapareciendo entre la pared.

-Muy bien mi querida Raven es nuestro turno- murmuró Jonathon, tomando la mano de la peli-violeta.

Se encontraron con los demás titanes viendo el interior del edificio con ojos grandes, una expresión de sorpresa y asombro.

Mármol negro en el piso, rojo en el techo, y blanco en las paredes. Grandes candelabros de oro, con impresiones de ángeles.

Rocallosas de los mismos en los pilares alrededor del lugar.

-Ya me lo esperaba- musitó Chico Bestia, recuperándose del tan asombroso lugar.

-¿A qué te refieres?- preguntó Raven.

-Pues…el estilo, es como tu-explicó Chico Bestia, escondiendo su sonrojado rostro de los presentes.

-Hn…-

Caminaron por unos momentos, encontrándose de vez en cuando a personas que apariencia extraña, al parecer cuidando más de las puertas que llevaban a otras salas de conferencia.

-¿Ya llegamos?-

-No.-

-¿Y ahora?-

-Chico Bestia, si sigues hablando, te aseguro que nunca llegarás _tú__-_

-Oh…-

Después de la amenaza, los llegados divisaron una puerta un tanto grande, de apariencia traslúcida.

-Bueno aquí es-

Las puertas se abrieron, despidiendo una luz blanca, muy para el disgusto de Raven, preguntándose si esos efectos algún día se acabarían.

Después de que la "gloriosa" luz se esparciera, entraron a la gran sala, donde en medio se encontraba una mesa rectangular.

-Por favor, siéntense- mocionó un chico de cabello azul oscuro y ojos sin pupilas, haciendo un suave movimiento con la mano.

De la nada aparecieron las dichosas sillas, colocándose rápidamente en un espacio vacío de aquella mesa.

Los demás se sentaron viendo el escenario de forma curiosa.

-Muy bien, aunque no creo necesario, les presentaremos al senado- mencionó Arella.

-El es Jull'an Serene, el encargado de la política de Azarath- el mencionado se levantó, haciendo una inclinación hacia los demás, su largo cabello color gris cayendo sobre sus hombros, sus ojos un profundo tono de naranja.

-Ella es Airin Hapziel, consejera del senado- La chica subió una mano en saludo, sus ojos color verde brillando con indiferencia, su corto cabello verde oscuro agarrado por lo que parecía ser una diadema.

-El es Ephrem de Terra Nova, encargado del comercio de Azarath- el chico era diferente, con piel bronceada y ojos color miel, cabello rojo volcánico amarrado por un listón.

-Ella es Luz de Terra Nova, también encargada de nuestro comercio- la chica era idéntica al último mencionado, solo que con el cabello más largo, llagando a sus rodillas.

-Yibril, nuestro mensajero principal- tal chico estaba completamente cubierto por las túnica blanca que caracterizaba el uniforme del consejo, levantando una mano en forma de saludo.

-Mika'il, nuestro carcelero principal- este también se encontraba cubierto por túnicas, inclinando sólo la cabeza.

-Mariela de Enoc, encargada de los eventos sociales y la seguridad en Azarath- la chica se paró, moviendo su mano de forma divertida, mientras sonreía como loca, sus cabello azul claro brillando por el resplandor de su sonrisa, sus ojos amarillos con un tintineo de diversión.

-El es Marcus Light, encargado de la educación aquí- el antes chico "aparecedor" de sillas como le había llamado Chico Bestia, inclinó sus cabeza, una dulce sonrisa plantada en sus finas facciones.

-Bueno ahí lo tienen, si en su estancia por cualquier razón necesitan ayuda, en las calles nos podrán encontrar, ya que la identidad del senado permanece en secreto, y no por la desconfianza de nuestra propia gente, si no por la de otras tierras también en esta dimensión-

Los cuatro titanes asintieron con la cabeza.

-Y ¿Dónde nos vamos a quedar?-

-Bueno, en el edificio tenemos cuartos especiales para los huéspedes o invitados cuando llevamos a cabo uno de nuestros eventos. Jonathon les llevará al ala oeste- Cuando la última palabra dejó los labios de Hepzi, los restantes del consejo desaparecieron. Con la excepción de cierto chico de cabello más negro que la noche.

Los titanes se levantaron, las sillas disolviéndose instantáneamente.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

-Bueno, pensábamos dejarles a cada quien en una habitación, pero el edificio es muy grande así que a los jóvenes les dejare en un cuarto y las señoritas en otro- explicaba Jonathon, que hacía raros movimientos con la mano, la cerradura de una gran puerta moviéndose y haciendo eco por todo el largo pasillo de el ala oeste.

La vista que recibieron era definitivamente de otro mundo, u otra dimensión para más exactos.

El cuarto era gigantesco, con el techo alto, un encantamiento en este para que el cielo naranja de Azarath se viera, una cama en el medio de tamaño gigantesco, y dos puertas para lo que parecía ser el ropero y el baño. El cuarto era de color crema con incrustaciones rojas, verdes y azules en cada adornito de ahí.

Chico Bestia dio un gritó de sorpresa, corriendo para inspeccionar el gran cuarto, viendo desde adentro de los cajones del escritorio, hasta el interior del baño.

-Viejo…esto está genial- exhaló él, los demás acercándose para checar su nuevo cuarto.

-Pero no dormiremos en una misma cama Jonathon, necesitamos más-

-Me he dado cuenta…- de la nada aparecieron otras dos camas, plantándose suavemente en el gran espacio sobrante de aquella habitación.

-Ahora si nos entendemos amigo-

-Je, bueno, en 10 minutos de tiempo mortal les pido que se dirijan a la sala principal de conferencias, el cuarto de las señoritas esta en el pasillo paralelo de este, cuando salgan de este cuarto solo caminen para la derecha y lo verán-

-Por favor señoritas, síganme-

Starfire rió un poco, siguiendo a Raven y al Nosferatu.

Después de que se habían ido, Chico Bestia empezó a picar todo lo que se encontraba.

-¿Qué haces Chico Bestia?-

-Pues no es por nada Robin, pero el naranja no me gusta así que estoy buscando algo para cambiarle la imagen al techo-

-Lo dices como si el verde _fuera_ más bonito que el naranja- rió Cyborg, Robin con una sonrisa chistosa en su enmascarada faz.

-No me vean así y ayúdenme a buscar- farfulló Cb.

-Bueno, bueno, aunque no se qué exactamente estamos buscando- implicó el hombre de hojalata, picando una lámpara que se encontraba en la orilla.

Robin asintió, observando que un mosaico de la pared tenía una perilla, y como sabía que no guardarían nada ahí con huéspedes, la giró .

-¿Oigan, no será esto?-

Los demás jóvenes se acercaron, viendo que adentro de la puerta había una exacta réplica de cuarto, era una imagen líquida, traslúcida.

-Tal vez si la tocamos se cambie, así como el control remoto- aunque la idea de Chico Bestia sonaba disparatada, también tenía sentido.

-Pero que tal si nos chupa o algo-

-Tú fuiste el de la idea, así que tú lo tocaras, además si te chupa llamamos a uno de los del senado, y si eso no funciona, recuerda que nos hiciste un gran favor al desaparecer- Cyborg y Robin se echaron a reír, y Chico Bestia les veía reprochante, con su labio inferior pronunciado de enojo.

Cuando lo risa paró, y Cyborg se disculpó, Chico Bestia acercó su dedo índice a la imagen, tocándola levemente, esta cambiando de forma.

-Chico Bestia…dijiste que solo el techo- musitó el moreno, viendo como la habitación era ahora completamente verde.

-Genial…- masculló el verde, tocando la imagen otra vez, cambiando a un estilo futurístico, colores danzando para cambiar la forma.

-Ahora si nos entendemos viejo- silbó Cy, también tocando la imagencita, ahora cambiando a rojo.

-Genial…- Robin se les unió.

Se quedaron pegados al mosaico un buen rato, tocando la imagen y cambiando de estilos: rojo, verde, amarillo, azul, naranja, rosa, morado, con posters de deportes, camas en forma de convertibles, con camas de la selva, tapetes en forma de dona, de color pizza, camas de estilo japonés, un restaurante, en forma de discoteca, con lámparas en forma de Raven (¿de quién habrá sido esa idea?), con helado en las paredes, con tofu en las camas, jamón en el baño, con chicas en bikini (-Chico Bestia…al fin alguien con las prioridades en orden- decía Cyborg sarcástico), no pararon hasta que eligieron el mismo del principio, solo que con una tabla de metal para Cyborg, y la cama verde de Chico Bestia, el techo con el cielo azul de la Tierra.

-Hombre, eso estuvo genial-

Se quedaron viendo el cielo azul del cuarto.

Unos minutos más…

-Oigan, me gusto más el techo con las imágenes de las chicas, juju-

-Si, mejor-

-Exacto-

-Con la disco ¿no?-

-También-

-Sip-

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

La situación en el cuarto de las chicas era una tanto similar, con Starfire picando la imagen: rosa, rosa con morado, rosa con verde, con naranja, de peluches, con camas de piedra, con camas de agua, camas que flotaban, peluches en forma de Robin, platillos raros en el baño, Robin en forma de cama, Robin en forma de lámpara, Robin en forma de escritorio (no sé si eso sea posible, pero imagínenlo), Robin en el techo, en las paredes, de tapete…de…

-Rae… ¿tú qué estilo quieres?- Starfire volteó, viendo que Raven estaba roja…

-Oh… ¡por favor no te enojes!- suplicaba Starfire.

-No…no, no estoy enojada. Er… ¿Star?-

-Ajá- Al oír que la chica no estaba enojada, volvió a cambiar la imagen, con diferentes imágenes de Robin en todos lados.

-¿Qué tanto has visto a Robin?-

-Pues…lo veo diario- musitó Starfire, no estando segura de la pregunta de Raven.

-Me refiero…Em.… ¿de qué manera lo has visto?...a parte de Robin con uniforme-

-Ahh…pues lo he visto en jeans, en vaqueros, con saco, con gabardina, con traje, con corbata, en pijamas, en bóxers… ¿Por qué?-

-Eh…uh…no, por nada- Raven vio cada una de las imágenes y estilos del cuarto, obteniendo un buen manjar (aunque no lo admitiera) del chico enmascarado, un sentimiento en su estómago al saber que Starfire lo había visto realmente.

Había visto a Robin de todas formas y colores, por lo que parecía…hasta… ¡Robin en toalla!

…Con su gran y ancha espalda brillando por las gotas de agua, y su fuerte y bien formado abdomen, con duras piernas y muslos y…

…

……

-Rave, no quieres un papelito para la nariz, yo creo que el viaje te afectó, porque te está saliendo sangre- dijo Starfire, sacando del baño un pedazo del papelito…

….

……

-Rave… ¿estás bien¿Quieres que llame a los demás?-

…

…..

…….._gulp._

…………..

…………………..

-Si chicos entren por favor, algo le pasó y bueno no hace nada más que ver la nada como dicen en la Tierra-

-Wow Star…que…Robinezco el estilo jajá- Chico Bestia le echó un vistazo a Raven, para ver que de la pequeña nariz de la princesita salía un hilito de sangre fresca, llegando hasta su barbilla, su mirada perdida.

-…-

-…-

-…-

-¿Ahora ustedes también chicos?-

…

…………

-Erm…no te preocupes Star, estará bien…es que…es… la alergia al rosa¡Sí!, eso es…-

-Ahh, entonces Raven, nada más pica la imagen y cambiaremos el estilo ¿Sip?-

-…oh…uh…seeee, jo-

-…-

-…-

-…-

-…-

-Es decir…si, si ya voy- Raven se levantó despacio, con la cara vacía de emoción pero llena de color. Evadiendo la cara de sus amigos, en especial la de cierto Chico Semáforo.

Llegó a la pared, viendo la imagen, a lado del mosaico otra silueta del chico maravilla, con bóxers negros y una camisa sin abrochar…

…_oh ¡Por Dios!_

Tocó la sustancia levemente, para regresar a un estilo gótico y oscuro…con una imagen de Robin en el techo…los mismos bóxers y la camisa…

Ahora el turno del sonrojo era de Robin…

Una mirada matadora de Chico Bestia…

Nerviosismo en el hombre de hojalata…

Y…

-Oh Raven¡QUÉ IMAGEN TAN GLORIOSA, TIENES RAZÓN!, pero ¿podrías poner un poco de rosa en mi cama y escritorio?-

Raven picó la imagen, y el rosa apareció en la cama y escritorio de Starfire.

-Bien chicos gracias ya se pueden ir…ah, una cosa más, no pongan esa imágenes en el techo de su cuarto por favor, y la disco sólo es los fines de semana-

…Los chicos salieron silenciosamente del cuarto, la temperatura de Robin alcanzando la de Sol, iluminando el oscuro camino del cuarto.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

-Viejo, no pensé que Raven sería de esas- Chico Bestia enmascaraba su enojo cambiando las apariencia del techo de aquella habitación, distrayéndose de la furia que sentía.

-…-

-…Este jeje, si tampoco me lo esperaba- comentó Cyborg, silbando inocentemente, viendo como Chico Bestia cambiaba de chicas vestidas de pollo a un pollo vestido de chica.

-Jajaja-

-Jeje-

-…-

-Robin… ¿Qué harás?-

-Si amigo, digo eso era algo obvio Jejeje…jeje…je- Cyborg parecía inusualmente nervioso, como para tapar algo importante.

-Cyborg…-

-¿Si viejo?-

-Tú sabías ¿verdad?-

-_gulp_…Yo sabía de qué viejo-

-De lo que sentía Raven-

-¡YO¡NO, NO, NO SABÍA NADA!-

-Hn…solito te delatas Cyborg-

-Si viejo, ese fue el peor sarcasmo de toda la eternidad, y el peor grito- mencionaba Chico Bestia, tapándose uno de sus oídos con su dedo pequeño.

-Pues…si. Si lo sabía, y no te jactes Robin, que sólo es algo pequñisisisisisisí…simo, yo se que la harás sufrir, y de todos modos ya tienes a Starfire, y Raven se va a casar, no es como si a los del senado les importara los sentimientos de Raven, si con el vampiro ese no responde, pensaran que no tiene sentimientos…y ella va a sufrir, y yo no puedo hacer nada… ¡nada!..._nada-_ la vos del moreno se cortó, poniendo su cara en sus metálicas manos, dándose cuenta que en cualquier momento Raven ya no estaría con ellos…No se había dado cuenta…

La temperatura del cuarto bajó, todos viendo al hombre de hojalata, escuchándole murmurar cosas imperceptibles.

_No se puede ir…nos va a dejar…quiero…no…por qué…no puedo._

…

……….

-Cy…-

-Cyborg…yo lo siento-

-No importa…ya no importa-

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

Ya se ¡Ya sé!

Perdón chicos pero recibí menos reviews…así que pues aunque ya tengo parte del próximo no lo subiré hasta después.

Sé que este capítulo está muy raro, pero no se preocupen que tiene propósito, tal vez está cuadrado, pero como escribí en el cap.…por algo van a la sala de conferencias.

Tal vez para conocer a…

Bueno, dejen reviews!!!!!

Digo, si quieren que suba el cap. más rápido claro está, por que lo haré, pero depende de que tan rápido lo quieran ¿no?

Trate de hacer el capítulo divertido, las emociones de Raven saliendo un rato para divertirse, pero no se preocupen que será la misma de siempre, como dije en capítulos anteriores, no quiero que sea una segunda Starfire…ya tenemos suficiente de ella jajá.

Bueno, me he dado cuenta que al menos hay 300 personas más que no sólo revisan el fic, sino que también leen los demás capítulos… ¿Por qué no me dejan reviews eh?

…Aunque sea sin logear XDDD.

Claro quién lo lea y na más me mande un review de la fre$&/, pues que injusticia, porque para que lo lee si no le gusta…

Bueno¡¡¡los espero!!!!

Oh…también acepto reviews critico-constructivos. Pero sólo eso, y recuerden que hay diferentes tipos de género, para que no me vayan a salir con que está muy cómico, y hay demasiada acción, y está muy romántico,…


	9. Chapter 9

Bueno, bueno ya sé que he tardado en subir el capítulo, pero con tanto trabajo, la flojera dominante y todo lo demás, no pude, pero aquí estoy.

**HaPpY-WiTcH: Jeje, gracias jo, bueno espero que también disfrutes este capítulo jojo.**

**Precious.little.cat: Jejeje ¡¡¡gracias!!! ****Bueno**** como verás mi fic tiene desde drama hasta comedia O.o , jo pero bueno, yo también me reí mucho con las cosas que escribí jeje, y gracias por el cum****plido, pero hago lo que puedo pa****ra que se entienda y que mi mente este inspirada, bueno gracias por los besos y abrazos jojo.**

**H.fanel.K: Bueno gracias, jeje yo también pensé que lo de los bóxers estaba genial, con el hecho de que Raven en ese exacto momento pensaba en el Chico Metiche, el techo sólo reveló lo que en su mente se encontraba, y respecto a lo de las personas que ven el fic, bueno es fácil, pues verás, sólo le pones ****status****, que se encuentra en tu profile, y si eres pro en el inglés podrás entender en la página que se pone como default, sobre el significado de los ****y bueno los hits son las personas (registradas o no) que checan tu fic, pero ojo, que generalmente en el primer capítulo sólo son las personas que**** pasan por ahí para leer una o dos palabras, tal vez para leerlo, como todos mis lectores lo hacen, pero no todos se quedan ahí, en total tengo 2613 hits, pero no todos ellos vienen a leerlo, que grato sería tener 2613 personas leyendo tu fic ¿no? Pero bueno, se que son 300 o más o menos por el número de hits que reciben mis otros capítulos, el número de personas que se han molestado en leer otro de mis caps. No creo que anden ahí leyendo si no les atrajo jojo.**

**Lamentablemente no todos me dejan reviews, imagínate que estuviera tu fic en la sección de anime….O.o**

**Pero bueno, jeje ni te creas**** que actualizo cuando el tiempo me ha dado espacio e inspiración.**

**Mariniti****:P**** Bueno gracias eh!! Jiji espero que me dejes un review ¿ne?**

**TamikoMeli: Jo XPP¡gracias! Espero que me sigas dejando reviews!! XD.**

**R****aven The Dark Wings Angel¡IEEE!****Gracias, y no te preocupes, no importa cuand****o me dejes el review, sólo asegú****rate de que me lo dejes XD, en serio el chiste es tener más para que la gente vea y diga "Ahh pues mira este fic si tiene, vamos a checarlo", no ****sé,**** soy adicta a los reviews (obvio no que me flameen), también me costó trabajo imaginarlo de escritorio jojo, pero luego no se sólo salió y decidí escribirlo (no me preguntes, es demasiado difícil describirlo con palabras humanas XDD)**

**Sobre la sugerencia, bueno**** esa opción le quita la objetividad y calidad a la forma en la que esc****ribo, jijiji, pero trataré de**** hacer más claro quién dice tal cosa.**

**Y ¡Gracias por el cumplido!, no te preocupes, no tendré 11 años pero tampoco tengo 20 y tantos jojo.**

**Karelly: Bueno…****. ¡****thnx so much!, gracias jeje pero espero que me sigas dejando reviews ****Jiji****, y como dije no importa cuando me lo dejes, en serio, no hay pex, pero déjamelo jijiji.**

….Es una lástima que de los alerts que tengo no todos me dejen sus reviews…

¡Vamos amigos, he revisado el profile de cada uno de ustedes, claro no puedo leer mucho porque no me da tiempo, pero por lo que he visto me han agregado autores de gran calidad!

Quiero saber lo que piensan, y tal vez sugerencias, me esfuerzo mucho por el simple hecho de que han cancelado la serie, quieren cancelar el comic: titans go!; la gente empieza a aburrirse de tan maravillosa serie, por eso lucho para saber cuántos de ustedes seguirán realizando y leyendo fics. Mientras más gente, mejor.

Y recuerden, no importa que tan largo sea el review, si es una palabra, o dos, o tres como: "síguelo", o "genial", o "actualiza pronto", o "me encanto", o "bueno"….No importa, claro, que mejor que digan así….no se….mmm….que parte les agrado más o algo así, pero con el simple hecho de saber que les está gustando es genial para un escritor… y esto lo digo porque se que muchos de ustedes desearían que las gente que los lea les deje una maldita palabra; yo soy muy directa así que, por favor, no vayan a creer que realmente me endrogan los reviews (aunque sea verdad XDDD), o que hago esto con propósitos no tan buenos, sino para para saber que la gente no ha perdido ese gusto por nuestros héroes favoritos, que uno realmente aprecia las habilidades que tenemos como escritores.

Pero en serio, vamos a ser tan geniales que la gente sólo verá la serie para poder leer las historias.

…

….Y sólo falta que nadie lea las malditas notas del autor…gr

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Capítulo 9.

El clima seguía por los suelos, Cyborg con pensamientos un tanto pesimistas sobre el maldito gobierno y ese Jonathon-lo-que-sea-emo. La vida ahora era tan injusta para el hombre de metal…

-Oigan…- musitó el hombre biónico.

-Sip, viejo-

-¿Que pasó Cy?-

-Creo que llegaremos tarde para la conferencia o lo que sea-

Los otros dos chicos agrandaron sus ojos en la realización, corriendo a la entrada del cuarto para que Raven les llevara.

Y sin tocar en el cuarto del siguiente pasillo, entraron gritando como gallinas sin cabeza.

-¡Se nos hace tarde Rave, no vamos a!...llegar- el chico verde paró de su tan común comportamiento, para ver que Starfire tenía sujeto un mechón de cabello violeta, haciéndolo trenza, y Raven con cara de disgusto.

-Hola. Amigos, miren como quedo Raven ¿se ve adorable no?- mencionaba Starfire, alzando a Raven como si sólo fuera un peluche de trapo, para que vieran ahora su peinado, dos trenzas violetas cayendo en sus hombros, con mechones de cabello saliéndose por el hecho de que su cabello no era parejo, estos cayendo suavemente en la frente de porcelana de la oscura.

-¡Rave, te ves muy bonita!-gritó Cyborg, acercándose para darle una gran abrazo de oso a la antes mencionada, pasando su mejilla una y otra vez en la mejilla de la otra.

Y aunque su cara mostrara indiferencia, la oscura veía la situación con algo de interés.

-JEJEJEJ… ¡Si!- gritaba Starfire, sin darse cuenta que la actitud del hombre de metal era un tanto…inusual.

-Si…bueno, Cy, tenemos que irnos, recuerda- musitó el Chico Semáforo, viendo a todo pero Raven, silbando inocentemente.

-Oh…Raven, tú conoces el edificio, vamos, que dijo Jonathon que en 10 minutos, y creo que ya llegamos tarde-

-Dijo 10 minutos terrestres…- aclaró Raven, separándose de Cy, mirando una de sus trenzas con lanzas en los ojos, maldiciéndose por perder la concentración hace unos momentos, terminando delante de la extraterrestre, sintiendo que le jalaban ligeramente el cabello, para terminar así, con dos largas trenzas.

-…-

-Aquí en Azarath pasa el tiempo considerablemente más despacio, la realidad en la que estamos es otra, un balance de materia y espacio, con la 'talla' actual de la dimensión, hace que el tiempo se tenga que acoplar a tal tamaño en el que ahora estamos- explicó la oscura, Cyborg asintiendo con la cabeza, comprendiendo lo que decía; Starfire, un tanto confundida, y Robin, no sabiendo si seguían hablando de la conferencia o de algún lugar o algo así. Era bueno para la física y sus ramas, muchas de estas necesarias para poder hacer todas sus armas, pero el hecho de que hablaban de tiempo y espacio, el tema se hacía un tanto difícil para él.

Y no hablemos de Chico Bestia, porque en ese momento pensaba que lo demás chicos ya querían ir a comer. Hablando sobre tallas….un balance de queso y jamón o algo así…

Después de la educativa explicación…

-Ya sé que tienen hambre pero necesitamos estar en la sala de conferencias…y… ¿Qué?-

Los chicos le observaron, una mirada de te-salió-otra-cabeza. Raven sacudió su cabeza, sabiendo que el chico nunca ganaría un premio Nobel.

-De lo que hablaba Chico Bestia…no era de pizza- farfulló Raven, y Chico Bestia hizo un sonido de sorpresa, preguntándose como Raven le podía conocer también, un gran sonrojo apareciendo en sus mejillas por la esperanza.

Pero obvio, aunque Raven muy inteligente, no pasaba de ser un poco densa, interpretando el color de las mejillas de su compañero como simple pena al ser descubierto.

-Para más fácil, el tiempo aquí pasa muy despacio, así que 10 minutos de la Tierra son más aquí. Si quieres saber porque, lo único que conseguirás es quemarte el cerebro-concluyó Raven, haciendo un vago movimiento con la mano.

La mirada de Chico Bestia sacó varias risas de los demás titanes, todos pensando como la Chica 'Antisocial' podía ser…divertida, aún cuando no hiciera el mayor intento de serlo.

-Entonces¿Cuánto tiempo es Rae?- masculló Cyborg.

-Pues…en términos científicos y aprobados…en dos días- terminó esta, sentándose enfrente de la alienígena, mocionándole su cabello, para que le deshiciera el peinado.

Los chicos vieron como Starfire se negaba; cada vez que Raven tocaba las liguitas de su cabello, Star le detenía, mencionándole que se veía adorable y no dejaría que su peinado se deshiciera. Después de una pequeña discusión, al fin Starfire ganó la batalla, como fue, nadie lo sabe. O por el simple hecho de que a Raven ya no le interesaba en lo más mínimo seguir con la discusión, satisfaciendo los deseos de la pelirroja.

-¿Y qué haremos todo el rato?- preguntó Robin, hablándole más a Cyborg que la oscura en sí.

-Rave…nos puedes llevar a conocer la ciudad si quieres- dijo Cyborg, tratando de sonar suave, por el hecho de que la chica no era de esas para salir.

-Como sea-

-¡IEEE!- gritaron Chico Bestia y Stafire simultáneamente, sabiendo que 'como sea' era un 'si' en Raven-terminología. La extraterrestre cargó una vez más a Raven, levantándola sin mayor problema, colocándola a un costado de su bronceado cuerpo y dirigiéndose nuevamente a la gran puerta de la habitación. Gritando y riendo inocentemente, hablando sobre ir a los centros comerciales de aquel lugar, todos con semejantes gotas de sudor en la frente, ya esperando tal recuesta de la adolescente, viendo como Raven se movía de un lado a otro, tratando de zafarse de Starfire. Después de uno intentos más, simplemente se dejó llevar, de vez en cuando indicándole a la oji-verde un pasillo en el cual deberían ir y las puertas que deberían cruzar.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Después de haber llamado a un guardia de las cámaras en Azarath, para que les ayudara a pasar por las "puertas", Starfire los convenció para ir a 'los centros comerciales', Raven sin el más mínimo intento para explicarle que en Azarath la gente no se preocupaba por esas trivialidades, claro, eso no significa que no tengan lugares para poder abastecerse de tal producto. Si no fuera porque a veces personas o creaturas de esa misma dimensión u otra, llegaran por eventos interdimensionales o universales (literalmente), con sus costumbres tan raras de la perversidad y urgencia por el sexo opuesto; los ciudadanos de tan civilizado lugar sólo vestirían con el traje que obtuvieron al nacer. (Ósea….andarían sin ropa). Pero por razones antes mencionadas, decidieron usar lo que era vulgarmente llamado 'ropa'.

Caminaron un rato por las calles de Azarath, de vez en cuando encontrándose con personas de aquel lugar, todos sonriéndo suavemente en su dirección, Raven explicándoles que era sólo un gesto de amabilidad en aquel lugar, aunque por términos emocionales, considerando de que personas estamos hablando, sólo eran gestos vacíos y sin emoción.

-Entonces todos aquí sonríen por el simple hecho de que tienen que hacerlo- preguntó el chico verde, una mirada pensativa en sus facciones.

-Pues, aparentemente- concluyó esta, para explicarles que aunque no odiaban a Raven, el hecho de que su actual reina o cabeza era una mortal, les pegaba duro en el orgullo de aquel lugar…Y ese era otro asunto.

Porque:

1. Los azarathianos era inteligentes, sus pensamientos eran rápidos y eficaces, ágiles y pasivos, irremediablemente mortales, estrategias de política y planeación en otros campos eran simplemente increíbles.

2. Eran organizados, y eso era fácil, la cuidad en sí era magnífica, sin ningún detalle que saliera de esta, todo en orden.

3. Eran fríos, aunque esta palabra no les quedara tan bien, su comportamiento tan controlado podría llevarte a tales conclusiones, pero Raven aclaró que sólo pasa con los adultos de experiencia, y que generalmente los niños y adolescentes todavía podían llevar una actitud un tanto diferente.

-Pero por lo que nos contó tu madre, eras muy inexpresiva, aún cuando todavía no llegabas a la adolescencia- musitó el hombre de hojalata, sonriéndole a un niño que pasaba por ahí.

-Ellos no son mitad demonios como yo- mencionaba Raven, todos callados por el inusual comentario-

5. Eran el significado de bondad, y eso era algo bueno en aquel lugar, por el simple hecho de que les iba tan bien con el comercio en varias áreas, donando dinero sobrante para fundaciones de caridad en otras naciones, con su genial idea de un 'Universo mejor'.

6. Era orgullosos, y esto podía ser un punto no tan bueno, pero ser orgullosos no significa que serían un grupo de arrogantes bastardos de piel pálida, muchas gracias. Si no que se satisfacían de su trabajo, un sentimiento de sucesión en cual reto sea, todos felicitándose así mismos, palmeándose la espalda en la mente, para descubrir que de hecho lo hacían físicamente.

-¡¡¡JAJAJA¿Y qué te dijo el muchacho cuando lo viste?- preguntó Chico Bestia entre risas.

-Simplemente dijo que le había dado comezón- mencionó Raven.

Después de caminar unos ratos más (si era una gran roca jojo). Raven paró, apuntando con la mano a un edificio un tanto….vacío, hablando del diseño de tal estructura.

La cara de Starfire, que antes sostenía un dejo de emoción, cambió súbitamente, preguntándose como un centro comercial, sólo podía ser un cuadrado gigantesco de color crema con sólo puertas y ventanas.

A Raven le temblaron los labios, viendo como la cara de Starfire ya no tenía el tinte de felicidad.

Pero al entrar…simplemente tuvo que observar, junto a sus demás compañeros, tal vista que les rodeaba.

Se quedaron los cinco visitantes mirando alrededor por unos buenos 30 minutos…o menos. Pero Chico Bestia se dio cuenta de que Raven también observaba con grandes ojos aquel lugar.

-Rave, tu deberías estar acostumbrada…digo, antes de irte lo has visto varias veces ¿no?- preguntó Cb, cachando la atención de los demás titanes, Starfire con ojos de corazón, un hilito de saliva saliendo de las orillas de su boca.

-Bueno, en Azarath uno no se preocupa por tales trivialidades como la 'moda' y la 'apariencia'…Pero esto es demasiado…contradictorio- logró decir. Todos cayendo en la realización de que aquel lugar había cambiado.

El almacén era gigantesco, con luces de todos los colores, la parte principal, o la primera era sólo de fragancias exóticas y demasiado buenas para ser sólo de la Tierra, más atrás estaba la ropa, colores y colores de diseños en ropa, túnicas mayormente, pero otros tipos de vestimenta, ropa de los 50s, 80s, del Renacimiento, preguntándose como tales diseños llegarían a tan lejana dimensión.

Raven vio a un joven que parecía ser de los trabajadores, acercándose rápidamente para preguntarle por que la forma de pensar de Azarath había cambiado tan… repentinamente.

-Disculpe- Raven tocó ligeramente el hombro del joven, este volteando instantáneamente, dándose cuenta que la misma princesa de Azarath solicitaba su ayuda, un sonrojo monumental apareciendo es sus mejillas, y esparciéndose por todo su cara.

-Pensé que el almacén sería más…vacío-

-Bueno, princesa, nos han llegado líneas de ropa de varias dimensiones y planetas, que simplemente no podíamos rechazar…fue idea de la encargada en el comercio de Azarath. Dijo que Azarath era perfecto, y que, por lo tanto, debería tener algo de moda para complementarlo- terminó el peli-azul, un dejo de orgullo en sus finas facciones, mirando a Raven con ojos hambrientos.

_-¿Quién pensaría que la princesa estaría tan…__Wow?_- pensó el joven.

Raven tenía ahora un gran deseo de quemar a Luz de Terra Nova, por su idea tan…innecesaria.

Pero no pudiendo hacer nada, simplemente se alejó de aquel muchacho, que ya le veía de una manera un tanto extraña.

-Rave, no sabía que tu Tierra sería tan…glamurosa- musitó Cyborg, inspeccionando un traje gigantesco de la época del Renacimiento, checando si de alguna manera le podría quedar. Chico Bestia veía todo con ojos tintineantes, y Starfire ya tenía una cubeta para no mojar el piso de aquel lugar con su saliva.

-Azarath no se preocupaba por tales trivialidades y cosas sin sentido antes…- farfulló la mencionada, picando una túnica floreada con enojo.

-Bueno… ¿puedo ir a ver Raven?- preguntó Starfire, volteando y mirando todo con ojos brillantes, al ver que la oscura sólo asentía, tomó a Robin del brazo, metiéndole en un pasillo lleno de vestidos.

Raven suspiró, su antes perfecta nación ahora era sólo un 'mundo fashion'.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Raven caminaba por los pasillos de lo que podría llamarse su parte favorita de la tienda, donde los diseños más simples y descoloridos se encontraban, inspeccionando una túnica negra con adornos en los bordes…fue lo más neutral que pudo encontrar, lo bueno es que no estaba en la necesidad de más ropa, viendo como Starfire jalaba a Robin de un lado a otro, un gran bonche de ropa de lo más extraña en las manos de peli-negro, haciéndose divertidamente más pequeño cada vez que Starfire colocaba otro artículo de ropa.

A Raven casi le da lástima.

Siguió observando como Robin se caía, toda la ropa encima de su fuerte cuerpo, sacando las manos y los pies, pidiendo ayuda a quien sea que estuviera cerca de ahí.

Raven se acercó, cavando indiferentemente, quitando un poco de la ropa para ayudar a su compañero, viendo como Robin se encontraba con un calcetín en la boca, escupiéndole para verle reprochante, Raven con una mini sonrisa maliciosa, tomando la mano del chico, jalándolo para sacarle de esa cueva de prendas.

-Y dime…esto lo hacías siempre que Starfire iba de compras- era más un hecho que una pregunta, Robin con una mirada matadora, viendo las prendas con lanzas en los ojos.

-Si tan sólo las miradas mataran- dijo Raven sarcástica, viendo raro una prenda morada con tubos y cables, preguntándose qué tantos contactos tendría Azarath para conocer ropa de ese estilo.

-Ya estuvieras 50 metros bajo la Tierra, Raven-

Al comentario Raven agrandó sus ojos violetas, un dejo de dolor, este desapareciendo más rápido que el corre caminos, mientras se alejaba un tanto-no-tan-suave del chico Maravilla. "Para mirar algo más".

Robin seguía viendo la ropa, volteando bruscamente cuando sintió una capa rosar sus piernas, para ver a Raven alejándose entre la ropa.

Se dio cuenta de su gran error, apresurándose para alcanzar a la peli-violeta, maldiciendo su gran bocota y palabras sin sentido.

-_Vamos Grayson ¿¡Qué te paso¡Sólo te vio así por diversión!_- Robin avanzó un poco más, la montaña de ropa olvidada, para ver a Cyborg riendo como loco, al ver a Chico Bestia con un traje morado un tanto extravagante.

-Cy¿Has visto a Raven?-

-No viejo, pero vámonos ya, o si no tendremos que comprarle todo eso a Starfire, y no tenemos dinero de aquí- mencionó Cyborg, apuntando a Starfire con la misma montaña de ropa, Robin preguntándose como Starfire había logrado encontrarla.

-Chicos, miren que ropa tan gloriosa tengo aquí- gritó ella, pasando su mejilla por la ropa.

-Star, mmm, no tenemos dinero de aquí, ni siquiera sabemos si actualmente usan dinero…Así que…Star no me veas así _gulp _no espera¡No! ...Sabes que no tenemos dinero de aquí¡Chico Bestia, Robin, ayúdenme!- Starfire tenía "La Cara", con grandes ojos jade y un labio pronunciado, tintineantes haditas de quien sabe donde saliendo para complementar a la pelirroja.

Robin tenía una gran gota de sudor cuando vio que Chico Bestia se unió a "La Cara", riendo un poco al ver la cara de Cyborg, un tic en su ojo izquierdo.

-Ni pienses que contigo voy a rendirme, que sólo pareces búho mal alimentado…-

Chico Bestia tenía una cara de lamento, susurrándole a Starfire cosas, y esta, con una mirada decepcionada, para después alejarse, aventando la ropa en sus estantes_…__¡borlo yates na!...x'hal yak jojuf…!_

Ahora, todos tenían grandes gotas de sudor en la frente por el comportamiento de la extraterrestre, y Cyborg reía nervioso. Sabiendo exactamente que decía esta, preguntándose como Starfire podría saber….esas palabras.

Ya no se dejaría llevar tanto por la inocencia de la alienígena.

Robin recordó el porqué de su agitación, mirando por todos lados, sin ninguna pista de Raven.

-Cyborg¿Dónde crees que este Raven?-

-No sé, viejo, yo creo que ya ha de estar en la salida de la tienda. Vámonos-

Y antes de que pudiera protestar, Cyborg ya se encontraba lejos, con Chico Bestia de su lado, y atrás, una Starfire despidiendo depresión por todos lados…

Robin arqueó una ceja por el repentino y sorpresivo comportamiento de la extraterrestre, preguntándose si tanto tiempo con la oscura le había pegado algún síntoma gótico y depresivo que siempre tenía la susodicha, no sabiendo si tal cambio le gustaría tanto en la extraterrestre.

Salió de su discusión mental cuando un comprador chocó con él, hablando fuertemente en un idioma muy parecido al latín, sabiendo muy bien por las expresiones del joven que aquellas palabras no eran tan amables, este recogiendo prendas por todos lados. Robin se disculpó rápidamente, no sabiendo si en efecto el otro joven le entendería.

Caminó hasta el final de la tienda, para encontrarse con la gran sorpresa de que Raven ya estaba ahí, todos viendo extrañamente como la chica no parecía responderles a ninguna de sus preguntas.

-Erm… ¿Qué pasó?-

-No se Robin, pero sabía que estaría aquí, la conozco demasiado bien, lo único que pasa es que sólo le pregunte si nos llevaba a un parque o algo así, y no sé, nada más se quedo viendo la nada, y luego Chico Bestia le preguntó si se había puesto emo otra vez, y tampoco respondió, y cuando Starfire le preguntó si podíamos ir al parque otra vez, sólo asintió- dijo Cyborg, viendo como el verde picaba uno de los hombros de la peli-violeta, ésta sin la más mínima reacción.

Robin sintió un gran sentimiento de culpabilidad, porque era su culpa en efecto, fue muy duro con la oji-violeta, sabía que Raven siempre era así, sarcástica, pero algo le impulsó a ser agresivo y cruel, un sentimiento un tanto raro. Y el problema era que no la odiaba, y no porque quisiera, pero obviamente esa razón sería más fácil de justificar y explicar, pero algo lo hacía…extraño con su presencia…tenía que descubrir que rayos era.

Otra vez saliéndose de su discusión mental, por un gran golpe que sintió en medio de su frente, descubriendo que fue Chico Bestia el causante de tal estrago, viéndole correr a la dirección de Cyborg, que ya se alejaba, con Raven dirigiendo el paso.

Los alcanzó sin el menor problema, y después de unos minutos de silencio (si era cómodo o no, la autora no lo sabe), llegaron a un lugar de lo más raro.

Era un simple parque, o más bien simple pasto con uno que otro árbol por ahí, el problema era que…el color parecía de la época del impresionismo.

Hojas moradas con troncos azul marino por todo el lugar, muy sicodélico para ser una tierra tan fría y desinteresada. Todos tenían los ojos tan abiertos, con el peligro de que sus bolas oculares se salieran de lugar.

Raven les echó un vistazo, olvidando por una micra de segundo su supuesta depresión, caminando suavemente al verde pasto….es decir….al morado pasto de ese tan 'normal' parque. Sentándose debajo de un gran árbol frondoso, cerrando sus ojos, para sacar un libro de la nada, volviendo a abrir sus violetas orbes, empezando a leer desinteresadamente.

Saliendo de su sorpresa, caminaron un tanto reluctantes para el lugar donde se encontraba la oscura. Sentándose cómodamente en el pasto.

-Oigan vamos a jugar- exclamó Cyborg, sacando un freezbie de la nada, todos viéndole cómicamente, éste encogiendo sus hombros, parándose, y quitando el polvo invisible de su metálica armadura, con los demás uniéndose, sabiendo que Raven se quedaría ahí para observar.

Pasaron unos minutos para que el Chico Semáforo juntara la valentía para disculparse, saliéndose del juego por un momento, mientras los demás reían y animaban, lanzando el objeto una y otra vez alto y lejos.

Cyborg vio de reojo que Robin se le acercaba a su Rayo de Sol, sabiendo que su amigo había hecho algo no tan bonito a su hermana. Aprovechando el hecho de que le tocaba a Starfire, lanzó el juguetito lo más lejos que pudo, este desapareciendo entre el paisaje. Sorpresivamente, Starfire sólo caminaba lentamente, dando pequeños saltitos de felicidad.

-_Viejo_- suspiró por lo bajo el hombre metálico, observando que Starfire todavía no se alejaba tanto. Corrió hacia Chico Bestia, ahora sacando un balón de futbol americano, aventándolo lejos, Chico Bestia cachándolo con gran entusiasmo…Eso sería suficiente para distraer a su pequeño amigo…

Robin sentía que sus mejillas quemaban. Si era por el hecho de que se disculparía con Raven…o por el hecho de que su capa no la cubría completamente, dejando ver sus largas piernas, y esas largas trenzas, con más mechones de cabello adornando su cara; definitivamente no lo sabía.

Las piernas de Starfire eran esbeltas y bien formadas, a cambio, las de Raven eran más voluminosas, pero con la misma apariencia de práctica y ejercicio. El pensamiento lo hizo resoplar mentalmente¿Cómo podía pensar eso cuando estaba en una situación un tanto embarazosa?

Desechó rápidamente el pensamiento, juntando el valor para hablarle a la chica, que se encontraba ahora viendo el juego de los otros dos jóvenes, una mirada un tanto reprochante dirigida a su metálico amigo, sabiendo las razones y propósitos de su plan.

-Raven- llamó tímidamente el Chico Maravilla, enroscando una tirita de pasto en su enguantada mano.

-Mhm- Raven no parecía estar afectada por el comentario anterior, pero sabía que aunque la cuervo siempre sería indiferente, eso no la privaba de no tener emociones, en especial cuando ya no tenía poderes que controlar.

-Yo…-

-Si no lo dices rápido, Starfire puede verte- replicó esta, interrumpiéndole.

-…Yo…Yo quería disculparme por lo que dije- exclamó Robin un poco muy rápido, recargándose en sus manos por la agitación, acercándose inconscientemente a la peli-violeta. Esta alzando una fina ceja en cuestión.

-Yo no debí decirte eso- prosiguió el joven, bajando su mirada, subiéndola abruptamente otra vez, ya que por un segundo su mirada se posó en los blancos muslos de su compañera.

Raven notó que el chico vio sus extremidades, este volteando rápidamente, y el hecho la hizo sonrojar ligeramente, volteando un poco para que Robin no le viera sus rosadas mejillas.

-No tiene sentido, no es como si no lo desearas- dijo esta, frunciendo el ceño, mirándole fuertemente.

Robin suspiró, pasando una mano por su cabellera, sabiendo que Raven diría eso, felicitándose un poco al saber un poco más sobre la chica.

-No, eso no es cierto, y lo sabes…No sé que me pasó en ese momento ¿de acuerdo?, en serio lo siento…- Robin suspiró, juntando el valor necesario…

-No quise herirte sabes, sólo que, todo este asunto me tiene irritante-

Raven levantó las dos cejas, para voltear nuevamente, su cara indiferente, pero había algo más, como si ese sentimiento de dolor ya no estuviera, y Robin no se pudo detener, tomando la delicada mano de la chica, apretando suavemente, sonriendo un poco. Pero sus pensamientos se deshicieron al ver que Starfire se acercaba con el freezbie, lanzándolo nuevamente.

Robin se paró rápidamente, corriendo en dirección de sus amigos, uniéndose al juego nuevamente.

Raven pensó unos momentos, para luego ver como la actitud del peli-negro era completamente diferente, y esto la hizo sonreír un poco, cayendo en la cuenta de que por algo le había afectado tanto el comentario del joven (Si, claro¡casi lloraba de la desesperación!) Si hace unos cuantos meses le había costado trabajo descubrir que el Chico Maravilla le gustaba, era un alivio saber que le había llevado menos tiempo el descubrir que ahora estaba enamorada…pero no tanto, no.

Ya estaba progresando.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

¡Ahí lo tienen!

Un gran progreso para Raven¿no lo creen?

Bueno… ¡¡¡¡¡¡D3j3n 2uS R3viEws!!!!!

Y les daré galletitas virtuales a cada uno de ustedes…

Ja ne


	10. Chapter 10

Bueno…de nuevo muchas gracias a todos por sus comentarios, tendrán galletitas virtuales, pero son de vainilla, espero que les guste…

**Raven ****The**** Dark Wings Angel¡muchas gracias por el review! También pensé que no era muy lindo, pero bueno, hay que hacer algo para que abra su mente el pobre Robin jojo. Sobre lo del sentimiento hacia Star, no te preocupes, hasta yo me enojé XD, mi mamá está loca por las compras, y como tengo que ir con ella, siempre me aburro, y es horrible. Lo de tu fic****…¡****ya lo chequé!, sólo que no he terminado el primer cap. Te juro que no puedo buaaa!!! Pero en cuanto lo termine te dejo mi review.**

**El comic también lo quieren cancelar, pero las cartas de SALVA A LOS TITANES se esparcen muy rápido, hasta en ****You****tube**** las veo jojo, así que tal vez no lo hagan, pero quien sabe.**

**Kamikazeh****: Ji Gracias**** Espero que este ****cap**** te guste XD, y me dejas review va**** XP**

**Karelly****: no te preocupes, que aquí tengo el próximo, espero que lo disfrutes ****sip****? XP**

**H.fanel.K****Seee****, pero fue una idea que creí necesaria para capítulos futuros, no te preocupes, te gustara, y claro porque no?, si te agrego XDD. Y sobre la frase, pues se me ocurrió en ese mismo instante que escribía, que bueno que te gusto jojo.**

**Precious.little.cat****Jejej****, gracias, hasta yo me sorprendí, porque la idea me llegó así como del cielo jojo, que bueno que te hace reír mi fic jeje. Y no te preocupes, en serio jijiji XD.**

**Nikki-vampirella****: Bueno, XD Gracias, espero que lo sigas leyendo, y que me sigas dejando reviews…**

Como ya saben, los titanes no me pertenecen, y recuerden, no importa si ya subí otro cap. o algo así, pero déjenme sus reviews. Todavía me pueden dejar los del primer cap. Si quieren, en serio, no hay problema.

Por cierto, debo aclarar que las actualizaciones serán variadas, depende de cuánto tiempo tenga con todo el trabajo que tengo, pero espero que entiendan que con trabajos tengo tiempo para comer XD, espero que entiendan que no es que me aburra o que no tenga inspiración, más bien no tengo tiempo jojo.

**_Más sentimientos descubiertos_**.

Habían regresado desde hace un rato, y el Chico Maravilla se encontraba en su cama, viendo ahora el techo oscuro, con miles de estrellas viajando como si fuera el mismo cielo de la Tierra.

Cyborg y Chico Bestia habían decidido tomar un "descanso" en el cuarto de las chicas, muy para el disgusto de Raven.

Pero Robin se quedó ahí, mirando un punto en el espacio, con miles de pensamientos rondando sin parar por su mente.

Desde que los chicos se habían ausentado, se dio cuenta que…en efecto, había tomado la mano de la chica.

Y desde ese momento se le hizo muy difícil saber porque, porque el simple pensamiento hacia que sus mejillas ardieran.

Pero no encontraba respuesta, o al menos fingía no encontrarla, sabiendo que si admitía _eso_, podía traer grandes problemas a su vida. Y muchos a la de los demás.

Por eso se había quedado, tratando de encontrar las piezas faltantes de su gran rompecabezas mental.

Imaginándose el mismo en tamaño mini, tratando de completar el maldito juego, que ahora sólo parecía estar rojo y morado, sin forma…debía terminar.

Como el buen detective que es, debe resolver cualquier reto que se cruce en su camino, y Raven era un misterio que quería resolver ahora…

Espera…

…

El chico trató de suprimir un grito de sorpresa. Porque nunca antes le había interesado la chica, pero ahora, estaba con tantos pensamientos en su mente…

Todos los recuerdos que vivió con la peli-violeta pasando por su mente, todos y cada uno de ellos pasando en cámara lenta, como para abrirle algo, y para despertarlo de algo, pero no sabía de qué.

Vio su pequeño reloj de muñeca para encontrar que eran casi las doce, no sabiendo si el tiempo en su reloj también era más lento.

Pero lo dejo pasar, tal vez si, y ahora tenía que ir por sus ruidosos amigos.

Pero antes de poder levantarse de su cama, los mencionados entraron, con grandes almohadas y cubiertos de dulces y plumas.

-Viejo…eso sí estuvo divertido-

-Seeee…-

Los chicos se tumbaron en sus respectivas camas, con grandes sonrisas en la cara, a punto de dormir…

-¿Y qué hicieron exactamente?- masculló Robin, echándoles un vistazo.

-Pues en sí, sólo jugamos, nos dimos de almohadazos, y hasta comimos dulces¿sabías que la imagencita esa puede traer muchas cosas verdad?- dijo Cyborg, ahora sentado en su metálica barra, aventando la almohada y bajándola nuevamente en moción constante.

El chico asintió cortamente, -Y sólo eso ¿no?-

-Pues sí, sólo eso-

Robin vio sus sábanas un segundo, no sabiendo que hacer.

Decidido ahora, preguntó, -¿Y Raven hizo algo?-

Cyborg alzó su única ceja pera después responder.-Pues no, sólo leía algo, quisimos que se uniera, hasta Chico Bestia le lanzó una almohada, pero sólo la ojeo y luego la aventó otra vez…¡Hubieras visto¡Le pegó directo en la cara!- Cyborg rió, mientras Chico Bestia sólo gruñía, sobando su cara, murmurando algo sobre niñas con demasiado fuerza. El comentario ignorado por los dos chicos.

-En sí, fue muy divertido, hasta cantamos, aunque sólo fuera con nuestras manos, pero luego Raven dijo que también se podían materializar objetos eléctricos y todo eso, creo que luego se arrepintió de lo que dijo Jejeje¿Tu no nos escuchaste cuando cantamos?-

El chico negó con la cabeza.

-Bueno, no importa, Starfire quiere que la próxima vez ellas vengan, claro Raven sólo dijo 'lo que sea'- El chico de metal sonrió adorablemente, y Robin sintió la repentina urgencia de quitarle esa sonrisa de su morena faz.

Desechó el pensamiento rápidamente, pegándose en la frente mentalmente por tal sentimiento.

El bostezo de Cyborg lo sacó de su ensoñación.

Tal vez se estaba quedando en su pequeño mundo demasiado tiempo últimamente.

-Bueno, Robin, duerme bien- musitó este quedamente, conectando un cable a la mesa, y acostándose, para después ver como de la boca del hombre de hojalata salían pequeñas zetas.

Chico Bestia ya desde hace un rato en un sueño muy profundo.

Robin esperó y esperó, pensamientos vagos pasando sobre su mente, no sabiendo si dormir o resolver ese rompecabezas de su mente, el mini Robin con una pieza del mencionado juego, ojeándolo con curiosidad.

Y ya después de lo que parecía mucho tiempo, el petirrojo se levantó, checando que sus dos amigos estuvieran completamente dormidos, salió silenciosamente del cuarto.

Miró de los dos lados, no sabiendo si caminar a otro lugar lo fuera a perder, o tal vez de pura suerte podría regresar al cuarto.

No tomando eso de la suerte muy en serio, caminó en dirección del cuarto de sus compañeras.

Sus pasos apenas se percibían, ya que por el momento sólo tenía unos bóxers negros con una playera, sus pies descalzos en el frío mármol de aquel edificio.

Paró en frente de la puerta, mirándola extrañamente, pero un sonidito se escuchó del otro lado, este volteando rápidamente.

Sus mejillas no podían estar más calientes…no era posible.

Raven se acercaba en moción lenta al cuarto, con el mismo camisón que él había visto de regreso en la Torre, la única diferencia era la falta de la luz de la Luna, haciendo que este fuera completamente negro.

Se acercaba despacio, con una mano en su ojo, tallándolo suavemente, mientras abría su boca en un gran bostezo.

Pero sorpresivamente, su cabello se veía completamente curveado, Robin agradeciendo a Starfire el trabajo con las trenzas, haciendo una mueca por el repentino pensamiento.

Raven llegó a la puerta, y por primera vez notó que no estaba sola, mirando al joven en pregunta, maldiciendo su falta de poder para sentir su aura.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- farfulló, el color subiendo ligeramente a sus mejillas, mientras jalaba el dobladillo de su camisón, tratando de hacerlo más largo.

Robin vio como la chica jalaba ligeramente su camisón, y no pudo detenerse de la maliciosa sonrisa que aparecía en su cara…tal vez no ser uno mismo no era tal malo de vez en cuando.

-No te preocupes, no veo nada malo con tus piernas- la chica agrandó sus ojos como platos, para después sentir que su cara empezaba a quemar, volteando abruptamente, pronunciando su labio inferior.

-No, en serio- no pudo suprimir la pequeña risita que salió de sus labios.

-Pues…si no vez nada mal, entonces ya no veas- Raven empezaba a abrir la puerta del cuarto, pero una mano le detuvo. Volteó para mirar a Robin, ahora con una cara de "todo negocios".

Raven suspiró, sabiendo que el chico tenía la repentina idea de "platicar".

La chica cerró la puerta lentamente, girando completamente, para empezar a caminar, muy segura de que su compañero le seguía.

Caminaron por un rato, girando entre pasillos, llegando a una terraza amplia, con el cielo violeta de aquel lugar.

Raven paró exactamente en frente del barandal, volteando rápidamente, mientras se cruzaba de brazos, -¿De qué me querías hablar?-

EL chico semáforo suspiró, no sabiendo si empezar por el principio o…un momento. ¿El principio?

¿Qué rayos le estaba pasando?

Sacudió un poco su cabeza, no muy seguro de su salud mental, decidió empezar con lo que últimamente le tenía curioso.

-¿Tu…y _ejem_ Jonathon, tienen algo?- bajó su mirada un poco, sintiéndose ahora encerrado aún cuando estuvieran en la terraza.

Raven alzó un ceja, -Pues…no- respondió simplemente, una cara que le mocionaba seguir.

-Oh…ya veo-

-¿Por qué lo preguntas?-

-Por curiosidad, sólo eso- Robin volvió a su mini mundo, viendo como su mini réplica colocaba más piezas en su lugar, la forma del rompecabezas se le hacía familiar, pero no sabía que era.

Raven suspiró. –No es lo único que te molesta ¿verdad?-

Robin se acercó, posando sus manos en el barandal, mientras respiraba el aire fresco.

-No sé porque Starfire es así- dudó un poco,-Pero, no me gusta-

-Pero no le has dicho nada, Robin. Claro, no veo la necesidad de decirle-

Robin frunció el ceño, -Claro que si hay necesidad. Mira, no te puedo hablar en frente de ella, y si descubre que estamos en medio de la noche hablando de nuestras penas, no va a dudar en aprovechar tu falta de poderes-

-Starfire no es así- replicó Raven cortamente, imitando la pose del Chico Semáforo.

-Ya no lo sé Rave, ya no- el joven volvió a suspirar, volteando por verle.

Su cara se quedó ahí, viendo como el violeta le daba un brillo extraño a la chica, no sabiendo si era eso o sus propios pensamientos.

-Starfire no puede ser así. No es…correcto- Raven le miró.

-Tienes razón, pero…tu misma te sorprenderías, a lo que me refiero es que me gusta saber que realmente le gusto, pero a veces…se pasa de la línea-

-¿A qué te refieres?- Raven inclinó su cabeza, un mechón de cabello cayendo en medio de sus ojos, esta soplando para poner el mechoncito en su lugar.

Robin la vio por unos momentos, como Raven trataba de deshacerse de ese cabellito.

El chico alcanzó su mechón, tomándolo ligeramente, colocándolo detrás de la oreja de la oscura.

-Gracias- masculló esta, volteando ligeramente, viendo el cielo como su fuera lo más interesante.

Así pasaron unos segundos, hasta que Robin decidió romper nuevamente el silencio, sabiendo que Raven no era para ese oficio.

-Estábamos en la feria, y de pronto una chica se acercó, gritando como su gran amor se encontraba en la feria. Yo no sabía de quien hablaba, hasta que vi que se acercaba a mí, fue divertido sabes, la chica sólo me abrazó. Tenía fuerza jeje-

-Pero luego, Starfire llegó y la quitó…con un poco de fuerza-

Raven hizo una mueca, imaginando a la pobre chica volando por los aires.

-Y bueno, no sabía si decirle algo, cuando Starfire le empezó a decir que lo de su propiedad no podía ser tocado…Yo vi…yo vi su cara Rae, estaba enojada. Nunca la había visto así- el petirrojo mordía su labio inferior, endureciendo sus manos en el frío barandal.

-No le tome mucha importancia, pero la chica realmente parecía estar lastimada, así que llamé a una ambulancia…Después me enteré de que su hombro estaba destrozado, afortunadamente no era mucho problema, pero necesitaba cirugía. Fue una suerte tener los ahorros de Cyborg a la mano, porque estábamos seguros de que el gobierno no lo pagaría…Me enojé con ella, me enojé al saber que sólo porque una chica me había abrazado, ella podía reaccionar de esa manera-

-¿Cómo es que nunca supe de esto?- cuestionó la cuervo.

-Se supone que lo dejaríamos entre nosotros dos, pero necesitábamos la ayuda de Cyborg para pagar los daños…y…para evitar que el incidente llegara a los periódicos. Chico Bestia tampoco lo sabe-

Raven asintió en aceptación.

-¿Cyborg que pensó?-

-Pues, no lo mostraba, pero estaba enojado, yo lo sé, porque no le hablaba de la misma manera a Starfire…varias veces me dijo indirectamente que debíamos aprender a controlar a las personas. No quería admitirlo, pero me ponía fúrico el saber que tenía mucha razón.

Starfire se dio cuenta del comportamiento de Cyborg…hasta trató de disculparse, le dijo que hay que aprender que lo que era de su propiedad no debía ser tocado. Hubieras visto su cara, Raven, yo mismo no lo creía, no podía creer las palabras que decía Starfire-

Robin golpeó ligeramente la pared de lado, su respiración un poco agitada.

-Le dije que no era correcto, le dije muchas cosas; para que entendiera que en la Tierra no es así, y sólo lloró, sólo me dijo que había vivido muchas cosas con su hermana, y que por eso era así, porque en el pasado siempre le quitaban lo más preciado, y que por eso ahora es posesiva-

-Entonces las experiencias que tuvo con su hermana no sólo fueran de rivalidad, sino que también Blackfire aprovechaba para quitarle todo a Star- concluyó Raven.

-Supongo- murmuró el chico, corriendo una mano por su cabello.

Raven decidió cambiar al tema, al menos por ahora, viendo como el cabello del chico ya no estaba en el mismo estilo. Sedosos cabellos color cuervo caían de su cabeza, notando como el chico tenía el cabello bastante largo para…un chico.

Sonrió un poquito, ahora viendo a la gran luna de Azarath.

-¿Qué piensas de Jonathon?…digo, lo que siente por ti ¿Cómo te sientes?-

Raven hizo un puchero, tocando su barbilla con su dedo índice.

-Pues…es…raro- concluyó esta, sonrojándose un poco.

Robin alzó una ceja, una gota de sudor viajando por su sien.

-¿Ya tienes una pista de quien puede ser…tu prometido?-

Raven se endureció un poco, el tema la tenía demasiado enojada, pero entendió que el chico sólo tenía curiosidad.

-No, no sé quién es, sólo sé que es hermano de Rorek-

-Erm… ¿Quién es él?-

Raven frunció el ceño, ahora tenía que explicarle, pero recordó que él no sabía.

Sintió un dejo de dolor al saber que "el chico de su corazón" (la frase la hizo temblar), no sabía quién era.

-Recuerdas a Malchior ¿verdad? (1)-

Robin inclinó su cabeza, asintiendo.

-El que fingía ser alguien más…Oh-

-Exacto-

-Su hermano…-musitó él.

-No lo conozco, pero siempre fue más popular que Rorek-

-¿Cómo sabes eso?-

-Mi madre me lo dijo. La verdad no sabía nada de él, mi madre me explicó que era un héroe en muchas dimensiones, pero nunca lo pusieron en los libros, por el hecho de que el recuestaba no tener ningún archivo referente a sus hazañas o algo así-

-Mmm…-Siguieron viendo el cielo por unos ratos, Robin lanzándole miradas a la chica, mesmerizado por el viento moviendo los rulos violetas.

-Creo que deberíamos ir ya-

Robin asintió, siguiéndola por los pasillos nuevamente.

-Buenas noches- dijo ella, abriendo la puerta, Robin alejándose en el pasillo rápidamente.

Estaba a punto de entrar, cuando de impulso regresó, quería hacer algo.

Pero la vista lo detuvo.

Por la gran sorpresa, Jonathon estaba ahí, pero eso no era todo. Tenía a Raven en brazos, besándola apasionadamente, mientras esta cerraba sus ojos lentamente por el toque, distrayéndose del mundo real.

Robin volteó rápidamente, escondiéndose entra las sombras, mientras veía como el chico se posesionaba de Raven. Escuchó que el chico murmuraba cosas, y los ojos de Raven cambiaban lentamente.

Fríos ojos violetas sin pupila ahora veían a Jonathon, mientras este le volvía a besar, ahora con más fuerza que nunca…y Raven le respondía, sangre surgiendo de sus bocas.

Jonathon seguía besándole, y Robin sentía un duro dolor en el pecho, no sabiendo que era, no imaginando que los vampiros de ahí también tuvieran la habilidad de hipnotizar, tenía que hacer algo, pero antes de poder hacerlo, Jonathon separó sus labios, cargando a Raven, llevándola al interior de la habitación y saliendo segundos después.

Robin frunció el ceño, pero en un parpadear de ojos el vampiro había desaparecido.

El chico gruño en disgusto, murmurando algo sobre malditos bastardos con súper poderes.

Caminó lentamente a la habitación, viendo el cuarto oscuro, con diseños góticos, y no pudo suprimir la pequeña sonrisa que surgió cuando vio que Starfire tenía en su cobija una impresión de su cara, sólo que…con el cabello morado.

Robin alzó una ceja, acercándose a la cama de Raven, para ver que esta era parecida a la que ella tenía en la Torre.

Suspiró en alivio cuando vio que la única diferencia eran los rojos labios de ella.

Se quedo ahí viendo la escena, como la sangre fresca pronunciaba los labios de la chica.

Era como un trance, mirando toda su cara, las violetas pestañas de su amiga temblaban un poco, y tuvo la urgencia de acercarse más para poder ver bien, viajando una de sus manos por la mejilla de esta…era tan perfecta.

…

Acercó sus labios a los de ella.

Quería sentir lo que Jonathon tanto amaba, un impulso invisible que lo volvía loco al pasar de los segundos. No se había dado cuenta, pero en ese momento estaba al borde de la insanidad.

Y la besó.

Dulce, lento y pacífico, pero al mismos tiempo ardiente y apasionado, sintiendo la sangre correr por su barbilla, esta sin la menor intención de retenerse.

Pero paró en seco, al saber que Raven tenía una herida en el labio inferior, la sangre bajando lentamente en la barbilla de porcelana, cayendo suavemente en la sábana blanca de la cama.

Y a Robin le gustó el contraste que hizo la sangre con la piel de la oscura, acercándose otra vez, y lamiendo lentamente esa sustancia vital que ahora parecía endrogarle.

La observó unos momento más, para después salir del cuarto, y encontrarse con la mirada del vampiro.

-No debes tocar lo que no es tuyo pajarito- murmuró este, acercándose lentamente a Robin, atrapándolo en la pared opuesta al cuarto.

-Tú no tienes derecho de mandarme- murmuró este, mientras le veía reprochante.

-Tsk, tsk Robin. No te debes meterte conmigo…_Y lo sabes_-

Robin agrandó sus ojos, un escalofrío lo recorrió, y no pudo moverse.

Había perdido el control de su cuerpo.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

La luz naranja de Azarath entraba como hilo en aquella habitación tan oscura, y la pelirroja regresaba de sus dulces sueños, bostezando ligeramente, mientras estrechaba su cuerpo.

Vio alrededor de la habitación, y muy para su sorpresa, vio un bulto en le cama de Raven.

Un signo de pregunta se originó arriba de su cabeza, cuestionando como Raven seguía dormida, ya que la chica era conocida por ser de las más madrugadoras.

No sabiendo si despertarla ocasionaría problemas, se dirigió al baño, para prepararse para un maravilloso día de diversión y Robin, con bonitas cosas y Robin…y también Robin.

Entrando al baño acomodó sus cosas para la ducha, abriendo el agua caliente y después la fría.

Vio curiosa todo el baño, y paró cuando vio frascos de diferentes colores en un estante, se paró rápidamente, tarareando un tonito, y se acercó, oliendo cada uno de ellos, descubriendo que eran perfumes para el baño.

Agarró todos de un jalón, echando un chorrito de cada uno de ellos en ahora la espumeante ducha.

Y quitando su playera y su short de conejitos, con la respectiva ropa interior, se metió al agua, inhalando el dulce aroma de aquellas fragancias.

Jugó un rato con la espuma del agua, haciéndose un gorrito con esta, y poniéndose bigote.

-Soy Papa Noel- dijo ella, riendo duramente, como lo hace nuestro gordo favorito de traje rojo.

Se quedo una hora disfrutando de los aromas, pero sabiendo que Raven necesitaría el baño, drenó el agua rápidamente, apretando un botoncito, el líquido desvaneciéndose.

Starfire vio todo muy curioso, pasando una toalla por su húmedo cabello, mientras hacia los últimos arreglos en un traje que encontró en el armario, verde para su satisfacción.

Ese lugar era de lo más bonito.

Claro, no se comparaba con Tamaran, que en su opinión era lo mejor de lo mejor…

Salió del cuarto tranquilamente, vapor de agua esparciéndose antes de desaparecer.

Frunció un poco el ceño, al ver que su compañera seguía dormida, no podía dejarla así y perderse de todas las cosas que harían, como revisar nuevamente sus atributos…pero, había algo. Algo que no recordaba muy bien, Raven le había dicho algo sobre privacidad y adolescentes, y Cyborg algo sobre pervertidos o algo así…

No importa, si no se acordaba, claramente no era de mucha importancia.

Caminó hacia su compañera, inclinándose un poco para poder verla.

-Raven- llamó ella, un tonito acompañando su nombre.

-Raaaveeeen- llamó otra vez, picándola ligeramente del hombro.

Hizo un puchero¡Por qué no le hacía caso!

Tomando la valentía posible, giró a la chica, para después agrandar sus ojos en terror.

Su querida compañera estaba pálida, muy pálida, con los labios rojos, sangre seca esparcida en los pronunciados labios de su compañera. La sustancia vital seguía bajando de su barbilla, y miró al otro de la cama, una pequeña mancha desangre esparcida por las blancas sábanas de la cama, no soportaba ver tan bendita sustancia en la cama de su querida hermana. Hizo lo que tuvo en su arsenal.

-¡¡AAAHHH!!- gritó, gritó lo más fuerte que pudo, prosiguiendo con profanidades, mencionando que su querida amiga había muerto, y lloró, mientras abrazaba a Raven, alzándola con sus brazos.

Para su suerte, había entrado Cyborg.

Cambió completamente de opinión cuando vio que el hombre de metal tenía a Robin en brazos, este demasido pálido para estar conciente.

El mundo se fue, y sólo recordó soltar a Raven y tomarlo en brazos, empezando a correr por los pasillos, Cyborg atrás de ella, mientras cargaba a su hermanita, y Chico Bestia con ellos.

Corrieron muchos pasillos, gritando y pidiendo ayuda.

Hasta que vieron a Arella caminar tranquilamente hacia ellos. Estos farfullando y bufando.

Arella descubrió la causa de tal escenario. Viendo como su hermosa hija estaba más pálida que de lo normal. Viendo la sangre que corría por su barbilla.

Y no dudó en ayudar.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

-¡Cómo te atreves a hacerle esto a mi hija, Jonathon!- el tono de la peli-violeta era reprochador, viendo al vampiro con lanzas en los ojos, mientras Luz de Terra Nova le sostenía firmemente, temiendo que el enojo maternal de Arella fuera a causar más problemas.

Jonathon miró el piso en derrota, murmurando disculpas hacia la enojada madre.

-¡No te disculpes nada más, Jonathon, la pudiste matar, y también al chiquillo!- farfulló ella, para después tranquilizarse, tomando un asiento recién materializado, mientras cogía el vaso de agua que uno de los guardias le ofrecía, terminando todo en unos cuantos tragos.

-Lo siento mucho mi Reina. Perdí el control de mi cuerpo. Usted sabe que he tratado, pero la ausencia de Raven me tenía desesperado, en serio le pido que me perdone-

El vampiro se inclinó, mientras tomaba una delicada mano, para después besarle en apreciación.

-La drenaste demasiado Jonathon, y con esas heridas en sus encías, por eso no paraba de sangrar. Sabes que ya no tiene poderes, por lo tanto, ya no puede curarse sola; espero que puedas entenderlo, pero no puedes vaciarla por completo como antes lo hacías. Nunca me acostumbre a lo que hacían, no me hagas prohibir tu cercanía con mi hija.

Al chico lo dejaste en las mismas condiciones, y sabes que el pobre es un simple humano, espero que no quieras que te mande lejos-

El vampiro sacudió la cabeza, para después tomar su respectivo asiento. Su mirada seguía baja.

Arella suspiró, -Te puedes ir, Jonathon-

El vampiro se levantó, inclinándose frente a ella, para después desvanecerse.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Los titanes esperaban pacientemente, mientras que Cyborg salía con la noticias de los dos pájaros.

Starfire y Chico Bestia voltearon al sonido de la puerta.

-¿Qué pasó con mi Robin, Cyborg?- musitó Starfire.

-Pues…vivirá. EL daño si fue algo, al parecer descubrieron que fue Jonathon el causante-

-¿Cómo saben que fue él?- preguntó Chico Bestia.

-Los dos tienen marcas en la encía superior, tienen niveles de sangre muy bajos, y no hay heridas externas para decir lo contrario- concluyó este, sentándose pesadamente.

-¿Y cuando crees que vayan a salir?- masculló el verde.

-Pues aquí el proceso es rápido, tienen medicina más avanzada que la nuestra, así que en poco tiempo podrán salir..

-Solo que hay un problema- dijo hostilmente.

-¿Cuál es?-

-Aquí en la dimensión tienen los mismos tipos de sangre que en la Tierra…sólo que esta alterada químicamente; en como sangre mágica, y como no tienen sangre para mortales, le pondrán a Robin un dosis de la de aquí, con Raven no hay mucho problemas, sólo estimularan su cuerpo para producir más , por el hecho de que es mitad demonio-

-¿Y lo de Robin es algo malo?- preguntó Starfire, frunciendo el ceño.

-Pues no, pero tendrá efectos secundarios- sonrió macabramente el moreno.

-Tendrá poderes- masculló Chico Bestia.

-Pues sólo hasta que su cuerpo genere más sangre para deshacerse de la mágica, pero está muy drenado, así que si va a ser algo de tiempo-

-Oh- dijeron los otros dos en unísono.

Ahora las cosas se ponían curiosas.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

(1): Todos han visto el episodio de Malchior supongo jeje, no me pregunten, que no recuerdo el nombre del capítulo, bueno, como el chico ya está encerrado, Rorek era el verdadero héroe, decidí inventarle un hermanito al chico para Rae, así que espero no los moleste.

Ahora sólo falta saber cómo es, pero ya tengo una idea muy clara de su apariencia.

Bueno, espero que hayan disfrutado este cap.

¡¡¡Dejen sus reviews!!!


	11. Chapter 11

Otro capítulo para subir.

**Karelly:**** ¡¡¡Gracias!!! ****O.****O**** me q****uede perpleja por tu comentario, pero sólo trato de que la gente le entienda…**** Jiji, bueno espero que este capítulo también te guste jojo…DISFRÚTALO.**

**Precious.little.cat: Pues ****si**** muy romántico jijiji, gracias, no te preocupes sobre Jonathon, que sólo se salió de control un poquito, mi hermana me dijo que estaba loca por escribir tales cosas, pero creo que le da variedad a mi fic…o eso creo XD, bueno sobre lo de Cy, desafortunadamente un no consigue un hermano así en todos lados, pero Raven vale la pena, y recuerda, sólo son como hermanos. Y tienes razón, la verdad yo tampoco me reí mucho, pero estoy complacida de los resultados del capítulo anterior. ¡Besos y abrazos!**

**Estrellagotica03¡Que milagrote! Jeje gracias por tu comentario, no te preocupes por Jonathon, porque es un caballero cuando no le da hambre XDD, jeje espero que este capítulo lo disfrutes, y también espero que me dejes tus reviews XD…sólo para saber lo que piensas.**

**Raven The Dark Wings Angel: Gracias amiga, ****Jiji**** pero bueno sobre lo de Jonathon, pues no te preocupes, que no es muy malo… no tanto XD, sobre lo de los titan****es, cuando me lo dijiste corrí para ****comprobarlo**** en la página de teentitansgo y quede paralizada al saber que los han salvado, es algo genial XD****, y ya verás lo que te deje en el fic que acabas de terminar XD.**

**Kamikazeh: Exactamente lo que pensé cuando termine el capítulo, y después me di cuenta que yo era la escritora XD.**

**Nikki-vampirella: Graciash!!, pues el beso no pensé que tuviera tal impacto, tu sabes, uno luego no se satisface con lo que escribe, pero es bueno saber que te ha agradado. Y bueno, aquí tienes el capi-capi XD.**

**H.fanel.K: No te preocupes, y no importa si ya posteé el prox cap. El chiste es que me dejes el review, quiero saber lo que piensas, lo único que te pierdes es que responda a tu comentario en esta sección XD, sobre los poderes, no te preocupes, haré algo completamente genial, pero me has dado una buena idea…Hmm…Muy buena idea, en efecto.**

_**

* * *

Cambio de planes.**_

Una fuerte luz la sacó de su sueño, gruñendo un poco, abrió sus amatistas orbes para ver quién era el que interrumpía tan necesaria actividad como el dormir.

Estaba en una habitación completamente blanca, con una nebulosa de luz iluminando aquel cuarto, la nube flotando mientras pasaba y pasaba en frente de la peli-violeta.

Miró a su alrededor, y encontró los mismos sedosos cabellos color cuervo que por alguna razón le endrogaban, pero dejo pasar el pensamiento.

Suspiró un poco, sintiendo como ese pequeño acto hacia que le dolieran hasta los dientes. Trató de acomodarse, moviendo un poco las sábanas de la cama.

Mientras se aseguraba de que su posición no fuera muy inconveniente, notó algo que la hizo vertiginosa de pies a cabeza.

El objeto que siempre aseguró la identidad del petirrojo yacía en el pequeño buro que separaba las camas. Observó y observó como ese antifaz sólo se quedaba ahí, como burlándose de ella, y no sabía nada sobre el repentino sentimiento que la recorrió.

Frunció el ceño. Esa era una gran oportunidad para saber cuál era el verdadero Richard Grayson, esa era la oportunidad para conocer un secreto más del pájaro, dar a luz todos los rumores y teorías sobre el joven.

Dejó de respirar cuando Robin se movió, cambiando su posición, ahora dándole la cara.

Raven volvió a suspirar, tratando de no gritar en dolor por la simple acción.

Lo miró detalladamente, y tuvo la urgencia de tocar su cara. Largas pestañas adornaban esos párpados, y Raven encontró que Robin no sólo era apuesto, sino hermoso.

A ella le gustaban ese tipo de cosas.

Una pequeña sonrisa maliciosa apareció en su piel de porcelana. Como buen admirador del arte, ella misma autora y pintora de muchas obras en Azarath, debía inspeccionar al misterioso petirrojo. Debía saber, pero antes de poder hacer algo, el chico, con los ojos todavía cerrados, alcanzó su antifaz, poniéndolo en su respectivo lugar, abriendo sus ojos.

-Hola-

-…-

Raven no dijo nada, se quedó ahí viendo como la nebulosa tomaba un interés en Robin, viajando alrededor de él.

Robin notó el comportamiento de Raven, pero después de unos segundos, uno espera completo silencio de parte de una persona como ella.

Sabía la diferencia entre incómodo-silencio y cómodo-silencio. Y claramente este era el incómodo. Trató de moverse un poco, pero su cuerpo dolía como el infierno, un gran dolor en su encía superior lo inundaba, y ahí fue cuando recordó lo que hizo la noche pasada.

Su cara se tornó completamente roja cuando vio los carnosos labios de la chica de su lado, esta sin el mayor conocimiento de los acontecimientos pasados, al menos no todos.

El también se encontraba un poco confundido; el dolor insoportable en su encía, el hecho de que, al ver su mano, estaba igual de pálido que Raven. Ella ahí con él, en las cámaras hospitalarias…

Uniendo todas las partes del nuevo rompecabezas…Jonathon le había hecho lo mismo que Raven.

Era un alivio descubrirlo antes de que alguien más se lo dijera, pero era un terror saber que había perdido sangre por un vampiro, el simple hecho era muy escalofriante y raro, pero se lo esperaba. De todos modos su vida era demasiado rara…

Su cara se tornó más roja cuando notó que el dolor de su encía era porque Jonathon…lo había besado…

Y aunque la acción era mayormente drenarlo de sangre, eso no significa que el vampiro no haya disfrutado el placer de unos labios en los suyos. Robin frunció el ceño, esperaba que lo único fuera la drenada, y no una escena pervertida con dos chicos unidos por los labios.

Raven vio los cambios en la cara del petirrojo, y olvidando que en ese momento era más miserable…

-Tú también lo besaste de vuelta- le murmuró un poco, no queriendo incrementar el dolor en su encía.

Peleó contra la sonrisa malvada que quería aparecer cuando vio que Robin tomó la cara de un pez, con ojos grandes, mientras cerraba y abría la boca.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?- dijo este tartamudeando.

-Porque yo lo he visto, con muchas de sus víctimas, la mayor parte las deja conscientes porque le encanta ver a la gente sufrir, pero también le encanta cuando estas le complacen, y por tu cara me confirmas que acabas de descubrir lo que pasó- dijo ella cortamente. Un pequeño sonrojo surgiendo de su nariz para expandirse por sus mejillas, por una razón tan rara, imaginando la escena de dos chicos más apuestos que un Dios, mientras parecían pareja con urgencia.

Volteó para que Robin no viera su cara, y este alzó una ceja en pregunta, olvidando por un momento los hechos descubiertos, sonrió macabramente. Quería molestarla un poco.

-Raven-

La chica volteó, un poco sospechosa del repentino tono en la voz de Robin.

-Pues, aunque es un poco desconcertante saber que alguien de tu mismo sexo te besó, alguna vez tiene que pasar, y…te aseguro que te hubiera gustado estar ahí- el chico suspiró cómicamente, mientras hacía un puchero, tocándose sus labios, inspeccionándolos, viendo a Raven con ojos grandes.

-Con tu antifaz pareces panda enfermo- farfulló Raven, mirando hacia el techo, pero con un gran sonrojo en sus mejillas.

-¿Quieres que me lo quite?- dijo él con voz de bebé, jugando un poco con las orillas del objeto. Raven volteó, con los ojos tan grandes como platos, mientras su mirada se hacía paciente. Sabiendo que el chico no se atrevería.

Le miró un poco, sólo para ver su reacción, y retuvo la respiración cuando vio que Robin quitaba lentamente ese objeto tan odiado.

Pero la entrada de Chico Bestia los sacó del mini mundo, mientras se acercaba a Raven para darle un gran abrazo de oso, para que después Cyborg y Starfire lo mandaran a volar, mientras la enroscaban fuertemente gritando como la habían extrañado.

Starfire se separó de Raven, para moverse con Robin, mientras lo tomaba fuertemente de la cara y le plantaba un beso gigantesco en los labios, esperando que este le respondiera.

Raven los vio de reojo, con una repentina punzada en el pecho, para después querer gritar de felicidad cuando Robin se separó de la pelirroja explicándole que su boca dolía como el infierno. Starfire asintió reluctante, mientras lo abrazaba firmemente.

La oscura se quedó ahí, viendo la escena, con Starfire sosteniendo la cabeza de Robin en sus pechos, como para consolarlo, y este con la cara de tomate.

-_Vamos Rae, muy pronto su cara va a estar en tus pechos y ahí va a decir quien está mejor_- dijo Lujuria en su mente, con un aire tranquilo pero macabro, y Raven sólo frunció el ceño, escuchando como sus otras personalidades se reían.

Robin ahora abrazaba a Starfire, su cabeza en el delgado hombro de la pelirroja.

El mundo desapareció, todo desapareció para los dos pájaros, una imagen borrosa entre los dos, mientras se observaban.

Se quedaron así mucho tiempo, escuchando las habladurías de cada uno de los titanes, un sentimiento los recorrió lentamente, volviendo al mundo real, con sonrojos tamaño monumental.

-Deberíamos irnos, Arella dijo que hubo un cambio de planes, el encuentro es en unas horas de este tiempo- comentó Cyborg, ayudando a Raven mientras se levantaba de la cama.

Los dos pájaros salieron de su discusión mental.

Ahora todo era aún más complicado.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Caminaron por los pasillos del edificio, todos preguntándose que era tan importante para tener que adelantar la conferencia que se supone era hasta el día siguiente.

Llegaron a las dos grandes puertas que guardaban la más grande sala de conferencias, esperando que el guardia les abriera.

-Bienvenidos- dijo Luz de Terra Nova, materializando sillas para los titanes.

Después de haberse sentado, el cuarto se quedo sospechosamente silencioso.

-Como ya se habrán dado cuenta, hubo un cambio de planes para la llegada de Astaroth, parece que su viaje fue de lo más exitoso, y llegara en unos momentos para que pueda ver a Raven-

La repentina noticia hizo que los titanes sostuvieran su respiración.

-¿Quién es As-Asta. Lo que sea?- preguntó Chico Bestia, mientras los demás en la sala caían de sus asientos cómicamente.

-Él es el prometido de Raven- continuó Marcus, levantándose tranquilamente, mientras limpiaba las partículas de polvo invisibles de su túnica.

Después de la pequeña conmoción, todos y cada uno de los presentes posaron su mirada en la demoniza, hija de Trigon, para ver su reacción a la noticia.

La chica estaba un poco pálida, que era justificable al haber salido recientemente de las cámaras hospitalarias, pero de ahí en fuera, una expresión fría, haciendo uso de sus dotes para control de emociones.

Pero en el interior, un escalofrío seguía pasando por su columna, tratando de mantenerse a la altura de la situación.

Todos suspiraron en alivio a la indiferente cara de la oscura, agradeciendo que el repentino suceso no la tuviera molesta, que aunque sin poderes, todavía tenía sus efectos.

-Ahora si me pueden seguir, le esperaremos afuera-

Yibril fue el primero en levantarse, muy raro al saber que la actitud del mencionado era un tanto parecida a la de Raven, con demasiada indiferencia y un aura de oscuridad.

Caminaron rápidamente hacia la salida del edificio, mayormente siguiendo al chico de las túnicas, mientras lo veían demasiado agitado.

Salieron mientras ese resplandor de luz los cegaba por un momento, y Raven gruñó nuevamente.

Esperaron unos minutos, todos haciendo lo que en ese momento parecía ser lo más normal.

-¿Ya mero?- bufó Chico Bestia, que jugaba tranquilamente con una pelotita que le había dado Cyborg para distraerlo.

-Para algo te di la pelotita- dijo Cyborg con ironía, sacando otra de quien sabe dónde, mientras que en las sienes de Robin y Raven aparecían semejantes goterones. Starfire era demasiado ingenua para poder entender el porqué de la situación, mientras veía el cabello brillante de Mariela, sus mechones azules brillando por la luz de día.

Esperaron ahí unos minutos más, con las constantes reclamaciones de Chico Bestia, bufando sobre jóvenes con tardanza crónica, y algo sobre querer impresionarlos.

-De veras viejo, ya he de tener como 50 años- farfulló Chico Bestia, un tono chistoso, mientras metía sus labios en la cueva de su boca, pareciendo anciano sin dientes, arqueando su espalda mientras se sostenía de un bastón invisible, caminando indignadamente, bufando sobre los niños de ahora que no tiene respeto hacia sus mayores. Starfire rió un poco, Cyborg son una sonrisa, y los dos pájaros no soportando la divertida imagen que hacia el verde.

Los del senado vieron todo con orbes curiosos, y sintiendo la repentina y fuerte aura, llamaron a los demás jóvenes.

Raven sintió que el mundo se hacía pequeño, y la respiración se le cortaba…Esa aura, aunque no tenía poderes, el hecho de que su sangre no era común era fácil distinguir que…él era…

Se respiración se hizo errada. Su mundo caía lentamente, cimientos de arquitectura magnífica cayendo sobre el vacío.

Era un sentimiento completamente _bello._

Un joven irreconocible caminaba en su dirección. Y el mundo, la dimensión…el universo, todo paró.

Grandes ojos azules le miraron, un tono de el más tranquilo océano, el más terrorífico y bello de todos los sentimientos pasaban por esos orbes.

Cascadas de dorados mechones adornaban la fuerte composición de su cara, blanca como la nieve, un aire de ternura completamente horrorizante…y Raven sólo observó.

-Es un placer verte otra vez, Rha'vën- dijo él, una voz completamente masculina, mientras tomaba la inmóvil mano de la oscura, para besarla dulcemente.

Raven tragó saliva. No creía que esto fuera posible, no creía que después de tanto tiempo esto pudiera estar pasando…

-Nadie me dijo nada- murmuró ella, mientras se alejaba lentamente de su prometido, volteando para ver a su madre…

-No me dijiste nada- murmuró ella nuevamente, y vio como la cara de Arella cambiaba, una horrorizada y desesperada expresión en sus finas facciones, mientras veía francamente como su hija se alejaba lentamente de los demás, entrando silenciosamente al edificio, un aura que claramente gritaba soledad.

Los demás titanes se recuperaron de tan…tan…curiosa vista, para ver que Ste'fan tomaba ligeramente los hombros de la madre de Raven, acariciándolos delicadamente, una silla materializándose en las sentaderas de Arella, ésta tomando fuertemente el brazo de Yibril.

-No hagas nada, por favor- le suspiró al misterioso chico, apretando un poco más del brazo, el mencionado asintiendo lentamente.

-No lo tomó muy bien por lo que veo- dijo el recién llegado, inclinando su cabeza a un lado, haciendo que un mechón dorado de cabello cayera en frente de sus ojos.

Los titanes seguían viendo toda la situación con ojos desconocedores. Ephrem de Terra Nova murmurando un encantamiento, una luz blanca apareciendo alrededor de Yibril.

Un escalofriante silencio recorrió hasta el más recóndito de aquel lugar, mientras el recién llegado miraba calmadamente la desesperada forma de Yibril, para que luego sus delicados orbes descansaran en la inmóvil forma de Mika'il, una pequeña sonrisa formándose en las puntas de sus labios rosas.

-Que bueno verlos…Yibril…Mika'il, me pregunto dónde estará Airin- comentó este, posando un delicado dedo en su labio.

-Está en un viaje para la embajada de Tamaran-musitó lentamente Marcus, su fuerte y alta compostura brillando en la luz naranja de Azarath.

-Ahh, espero que la economía de tan bella dimensión vaya de maravilla- comentó silenciosamente, sonriendo delicadamente, observando las facciones de Mika'il, sus ojos con un dejo de expectación y curiosidad.

Después de lo que parecía milenios, Chico Bestia preguntó.

-¿Qué rayos está pasando?-

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Raven entró al cuarto, cerrando la puerta con un crujido, recargándose en ella, se sentó lentamente en la negra alfombra del cuarto.

Su respiración era agitada, y un sentimiento que le revolvía sus adentros se hacía más fuerte con el paso de cada segundo. Un fuego completamente incandescente quería hacerse presente dentro de ella. Un sentimiento mutilante, y completamente magnífico.

Sus delicadas manos se hicieron puños, mientras sus orbes se humedecían. Perlas lágrimas cayendo de sus blancas mejillas.

Tragó más saliva, sintiendo que cada una de sus venas y arterias dolieran como el infierno…como cuando antes…en el infierno…

…Donde antes…

…

Alzó una temblorosa mano, tocando el lugar donde estaba su corazón, presionando fuertemente el pedazo de carne…presionando tal piel que no debería existir…que no merecía existir.

Mordió su labio, la sustancia escarlata formándose, cayendo suavemente en la rodilla de la oscura…

…Tan bella sustancia…

Un lugar lleno de sangre y sufrimiento, mientras gritos de agonía salían de cualquier lugar…manos y piernas acercándose a su pálido cuerpo, un olor a muerte y dolor en el aire azufrado de aquel lugar, suplicantes suspiros ahogados por tan bella sustancia, tan desperdiciada en tales mortales.

Se acercó lentamente mientras su mente maldecía a todo aquel que le llegase a tocar.

-Padre…qué bueno que te has ido…para siempre-susurró ella, una pequeña sonrisa formándose en sus carnosos labios.

-Me diste todo lo que tenías- terminó esta, volviendo al mundo real, y la alfombra con pequeñas gotas de sangre, cortesía de su colmillo, que seguía clavándose profundamente en el labio rosa.

Rió un poco, recordando tan odiada memoria, viendo a cada uno de sus colegas, sus compañeros…sus ángeles caídos.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

-¿Y cómo te ha ido, Astaroth?- preguntó Airin dulcemente, una copa de caliente té en su mano.

-De maravilla- respondió sutilmente el joven, trayendo una misma copa de té a sus labios, absorbiendo la caliente sustancia. Una acción innecesaria como beber para los dos seres, cumpliendo tal acción por respeto.

Airin asintió lentamente, mientras los demás le veían con curiosidad.

-Y que te hizo volver tan rápido- dijo Astaroth, colocando la pieza de porcelana encima de un platito.

-Los negocios con Tamaran fueron de maravilla (1)- replicó esta, echándole un vistazo a Starfire, que sonreía dulcemente en dirección del rubio.

-Ya veo-

Durante todas las conferencias donde el apuesto ángel caído se presentara, la única capaz de soportar tan fuerte aura en su dirección era Airin, ella misma "trabajadora" del ser más poderoso del universo.

Yibril y Mika'il trabajaban con ella, dejando los cielos para unirse con tan avanzada civilización como Azarath, para que después Hapziel se le uniera. Obviamente, no soportando tal energía maligna que desprendía Astaroth, sólo servían para controlar la situación si el mencionado se ponía…juguetón.

Claro, con las nuevas reglas subconscientes que había impuesto la princesita de hielo, el chico se controlaba a un grado más soportable.

No es como si Raven lo supiera exactamente.

-Raven no ha tomado bien esta decisión- dijo el calmadamente, tomando un fino trago de su bebida, cerrando los ojos con lo que parecía…tristeza.

-No me ha de sorprender- replicó Airin, imitando la expresión del antes ángel.

Los dos abrieron los ojos, y miles de emociones viajaron alrededor de ellos. Yibril y Mika'il parándose repentinamente, esperando la señal, cualquier señal que fuera necesaria para saber que algo estaba mal.

-Tú fuiste una de las razones por las cuales Raven ya no podrá ir al Cielo- murmuró Hapziel (Airin), haciendo un movimiento vago con la mano. Y Astaroth frunció el ceño, una mirada que obviamente quemaba los fríos horizontes de aquella séptima dimensión (2), los presentes con la excepción de los ángeles, sintiendo como sí sus interiores se masacraran lentamente.

-Yo sólo hice lo que era mejor para ella- bufó el ángel, una vos completamente fuerte y rasposa haciendo eco por las paredes de la sala.

-Claro, como ángel caído has de pensar eso- dijo Airin hostilmente, bajando su copa, para tomar el pañuelo que yacía en sus piernas, limpiando sus labios lentamente.

-…- Astaroth volvió a sentarse, su forma humana respirando profundamente, una esencia de azufre llegando a las fosas nasales de su acompañante en ese momento. Y movió su nariz en disgusto, una mirada pasiva y completamente horrorizante en las bonitas facciones del ángel.

-Deberás hablar con ella- comentó Arella, que se sentaba en un gran sillón adyacente a la silla de Airin.

El ángel caído asintió lentamente, no dirigiendo su atención hacia la madre de la belleza, sabiendo que ésta no soportaría tan intimidante aura que desprendía el ex-ángel.

Se levantó lentamente de su asiento, posando delicadamente ese pañuelito que se encontraba en sus piernas, caminando hacia la salida sutilmente, sus ropas meneándose por el movimiento agraciado de aquel ser. La puerta se abrió en instantes, éste sin parar, desapareciendo entre las sombras de aquel edificio.

Segundos pasaron…

Minutos, y unos segundos más…

-Yo también quiero té-

Todos tenían grandes gotas de sudor bajando por sus sienes, Cyborg pegándole a su amigo con un sartén (ni la autora sabe de dónde lo sacó) por tal comentario, este con dos grandes bolas saliendo de su cabeza.

-Pareces Mickey Mouse- farfulló el chico de metal.

-Oye no estamos para tus boberías Cyborg¿qué no ves que esto es muy serio?-bufó el verde, sobando sus ahora "orejas", todos cayendo de sus sillas nuevamente por el comentario del verde…tal vez deberían conseguir almohadas cada vez que el chico hiciera uno de sus comentarios.

Uno no sabe cuándo van a suceder.

* * *

(1): No es más que simple negocio con Tamaran…y sólo eso.

(2): se dice que la séptima dimensión es donde se encuentra el Reino de Dios.

Nota: No soy religiosa, ni siquiera soy muy fanática del gran amigo con barba blanca…y no hablo de Santa Claus, el es otra cosa, y tampoco soy fanática de él.

Pero el tema de ángeles caídos y todo eso me tiene vertiginosa, por eso decidí hacer algo, y tomar ventaja de que Raven está asociada, aunque sea de alguna manera, por el hecho de que es mitad demonio; con toda esa terminología y teorías de los ángeles.

Información: Los nombres de Yibril, Mika'il, Hapziel y Astaroth, son nombres oficiales en las teorías que actualmente tenemos a nuestro alcance; los tres primeros nombre de origen árabe.

Y como siempre ¡DEJEN SUS REVIEWS!

Me pregunto dónde estará HaPpY-WiTcH. :(


	12. Chapter 12

Muy bien, como la mayoría tuvo la misma duda sobre el último cap, decidí responder todos en un solo comentario.

**Primero que nada:**** Jonathon no es el prometido, es**** sólo es un personaje que se me ocurrió para hacer la historia más interesante y complicada…al menos en esa forma.**

**Segundo: Astaroth es una persona completamente diferente, EL es el prometido de Rave, y si, es un ángel caído.**

**Tercero: Obviamente Astaroth y Jonathon son ****dos ****personas**** o lo que sea**** completamente diferentes…**

**Cuarto: Raven no es vampiro, pero como ya vieron su padre era Trigon, la escena que leyeron es simplemente un intro de lo que voy a explicar en capítulos futuros, así que no se preocupen por el significado de tal escena donde se encuentra en su cuarto, sólo preocúpense por el hecho de que lo explicare…pronto.**

**Quinto¡¡Gracias!! Por todos los reviews, en serio me gustaron mucho, y disculpen si los deje confundidos… **

**Gracias especiales para: ****Kamikazeh**(¡Gracias!, y perdón si ahora lo tienes que leer dos veces…); **Raven The Dark Wings Angel**(pues no se si esa sea la página pero la conozco desde que empecé a ver la serie, y eso si es algo de tiempo n.n); **Karelly** (Jiji ¡Gracias!, espero que disfrutes este cap) **Precious.little.cat** (espero que con mis aclaraciones todo este un tanto más específico, y gracias por las preguntas, no quiero que alguien se quede confundido n.n), **H.fanel.K**(jeje, pensé que no a mucha gente le gustaba ese tipo de cosas, es bueno saber que no estoy sola XP), **aurora**(espero que este cap lo disfrutes jeje, y ¡gracias!), **estrellagotica03** (bueno espero que mis aclaraciones te hayan sido de ayuda Jiji…'n.n),**karumi****-chan** (mm… ¿qué tratabas de terminar? Jijiji n.n') **FERNANDA** (¡te llamas igual que yo! La única diferencia es que tienes razón, una niña de 14 no puede escribir algo como eso, el problema es que ya no tengo 14, mi cumple fue el 10 de junio jeje, ahora tengo 15)

…I wonder where Nikki is…

**……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..**

_**Y ya no se qué pasa.**_

Un sonido en la puerta la sacó de sus pensamientos, haciendo una mueca de dolor, se levantó delicadamente de la alfombra en el piso, sobando su labio lastimado.

Abrió la puerta, recibiendo tal intimidante aura por parte de la belleza de ángel caído, mientras este caminaba agraciadamente al centro de la habitación, mirando todo como lo más exquisito en piezas de arte.

-Veo que aquí duermes tú- explicó él, mocionando la cama de la orilla.

-Y ahí duerme tu querida amiga- apuntó a la cama rosada con un petirrojo de cabello morado.

-…- Raven sólo asintió, sentándose en la orilla de su cama. Por una razón que no era completamente desconocida para ella, su cuerpo ardía como si todavía estuviera sirviendo a su querido padre en las profundidades del inframundo. Se sentía maravilloso, pero desgarrador.

-No tomaste bien la decisión de tu madre- Raven sólo asintió nuevamente, como si se hablara de un tema normal. Pero ella sabía bien, el era la razón, el era el causante de todo lo que ella había vivido en el pasado, y también lo que viviría en el futuro.

-¿Por qué no?- preguntó el rubio, jugando con uno de sus mechones, sentándose a lado de la oscura, esta contrayendo sus extremidades por la repentina cercanía de aquel ser.

-Tú puedes responder esa pregunta muy bien, Astaroth- replicó ella, alejándose ligeramente del rubio.

-Lo que hice fue por tu propio bien, tú no perteneces allá, tú perteneces con nosotros, tu ejército- dijo él, ese aire de sutileza nuevamente saliendo de sus labios.

Raven frunció el seño, sintiendo el aroma de azufre alcanzar sus fosas nasales. No podía, ella no dejaría que algo como esto le pasara…

Flashback

Risas resonaban por todo el largo de aquel desierto, Raven dando vueltas desesperadas para poder vislumbrar a esos seres que le habían quitado la más grande oportunidad para poder deshacerse de ese gran pecado con el que había nacido.

-Muéstrense- murmuró ella, sus ojos brillando como la luz incandescente del Sol, el desierto desvaneciéndose, para mostrar un lúgubre espacio de llamas y gritos de dolor por todo el ancho de aquel paisaje, seres de diferentes tamaños y formas, acercándose bruscamente al pequeño ser en comparación que les hablaba.

Colmillos brillaban con el ardiente fuego del infierno, y una bestia se separaba de las demás, cambiando lentamente a un humano de facciones bellas, cabello rubio adornando su desnudo cuerpo.

-Sólo hicimos lo que creíamos necesario para que te quedaras aquí- dijo él, aullidos y gemidos representaciones de la risa de esos asquerosos seres.

-…- La hija de Trigon respiraba erradamente, su furia subiendo a niveles imposibles, gritos y rugidos de sufrimiento por todo el ancho de aquella dimensión.

-Es una suerte que he tratado de reconsiderar no dejarlos- dijo ella.

-Tu muy bien sabes que podemos vivir sin ti- replicó el hostilmente, las bestias alrededor de ellos con aquel sufrimiento subiendo y subiendo por la furia de su nueva reina en comando.

Raven se permitió sonreír, sabiendo muy bien que aquel chico hablaba sólo por convicción.

-Pero al contrario Astaroth, sí los dejo lo único que haré es poner en peligro a las razas que existen en el universo, sí me voy lo único que pasara es que tu serías el mayor jefe en comando…como lo era mi padre. Y las tentaciones (1) serían más fáciles de aceptar en el universo- concluyó Raven, incrementado ese destructivo poder que estaba dejando a las bestias con mejores deseos para su existencia.

Astaroth frunció el seño, cambiando de forma nuevamente, una bestia de descripciones humanamente imposibles, con la fealdad de alguien del inframundo.

Después de una rato más de masacre, las bestias se fueron, y Raven se paró ahí, escuchando y oliendo todo lo esencialmente presente de ese lugar maldito. Gritos de personas condenadas por el gran rey del 'subsuelo', castigos para aquel que no había sido bueno.

Fin de Flashback

Raven tenía una cara pensativa, recordando todo lo necesario, recordando algo que le hiciera libre de tal destino…

-No puedes Raven, ellos esperan algo de ti, y eso es el matrimonio…- Astaroth tomó la delicada mano de la titán mientras la jalaba en un abrazo. Dulce, suave y horrible. Astaroth agradeció la fría personalidad de Raven, así ésta no se pondría emocional en un momento como este, la chica dejándose de las caricias del ángel caído.

-También _El_ lo espera…-terminó este, sin esconder una sonrisa que predicaba maldición y desgracia.

La titán sólo se quedó ahí, sin respirar, con una expresión totalmente horrorizada, sabiendo que su acompañante lo disfrutaba al máximo.

No podía ser posible.

* * *

-No creo que debas entrar Star- musitó Cyborg, tomando el delgado hombro de la pelirroja.

-Pero Raven está ahí- Starfire se movió un poco, y Cyborg apretó su hombro, ella lanzándole dagas con los ojos, mientras Robin y Chico Bestia se separaban, sabiendo que en ese momento estaban usando su fuerza supernatural.

-Pero ahí está con su prometido, debes tener consideración- el tono del chico se hacía duro, y Starfire sólo le veía fríamente.

-No amigo, ella necesita el apoyo de sus amigos- farfulló esta, moviéndose más.

-Yo sé eso muy bien Starfire, pero en este momento no importa si queremos ayudar, ella necesita estar con él, y no con personas que sólo interrumpirán, entiéndelo-farfulló el, antes de darse cuenta de la cara de Starfire, mientras esta se soltaba bruscamente del chico.

-Si piensas que siempre estoy entrometiéndome en la vida de los demás…entonces me lo hubieras dicho antes- replicó esta, sus ojos húmedos por enojo, alejándose rápidamente de ellos.

Cyborg bajó la mirada, para luego echarle un vistazo al chico maravilla.

-Pensé que ibas a alcanzarla- murmuró el hombre de hojalata, Robin agrandó sus ojos, mientras corría en dirección de la alienígena.

* * *

Todos siempre mencionan la falta de sesos en el cráneo de nuestro amigo verde, y cómo eso conlleva a desastrosos chistes y replicas sin sentido por parte de Chico Bestia, pero lo que no saben es que, de hecho, nuestro verde favorito puede pensar, y puede ver más allá de lo que la gente piensa.

Sabía que algo estaba mal con Robin…y Raven era la razón de todo ese malentendido.

Si no…porqué Robin no había perseguido a Starfire antes de que Cyborg lo mencionara, es como si Robin no recordara su responsabilidad de novio en lo más mínimo…

-¿Estás pensando, Chico Bestia?- murmuró Cyborg desde adentro de su hamburguesa con queso.

-Si- replicó este, captando más señales y entendiendo la fórmula de la fusión fría…bueno, tal vez no eso.

Cyborg casi se ahoga, tragando todo por el conducto correcto antes de que se le fuera por otro lado, alzando su ceja humana hasta más no poder.

-Chico Bestia… ¿estás bien?- el chico mencionada no respondía, mientras veía a la nada como si esta fuera cazador de animales.

-…Supongo que mejor te dejo- proclamó el chico de metal, mientras se volvía a hundir en su hamburguesa.

-Algo está mal- exclamó el Chico Bestia, sacando una bata y lentes de uno de los compartimentos en el cuarto, un pizarrón blanco apareciendo repentinamente, y Cyborg se quedaba ahí, viendo todo con una expresión vasta.

-Hecho uno: Starfire no quiere que Robin y Raven se hablen- dijo él, apuntando hacia un mini Robin y una mini Raven.

-Hecho dos: Los dos parecen estar un tanto de acuerdo con este plan, ya que…pues: casi nunca se hablan-señaló ahora a los dos mini pájaros, para después tacharlos abruptamente.

-Hecho tres: Es obvio que por algo Jonathon vació a Robin; digo, con Raven es obvio, el tipo está loco por ella, pero Robin hizo algo, y Raven tiene que ver, si no ¿Por qué Jonathon se daría la molestia de besar a alguien de su mismo sexo?- Ahora señalaba a un mini Jonathon mientras sostenía a mini Robin de la cintura, un pose un tanto sugestiva sobre los hechos.

-Hecho cuatro: Robin no fue directamente detrás de Starfire cuando le dijiste lo que le dijiste- señaló a una mini Starfire corriendo con lágrimas en los ojos, mientras el mini Robin sólo se quedaba ahí viendo la nada.

-Y así concluyo que:…Robin ya no quiere a Starfire como pensábamos que lo hacía- exclamó el verde, mientras el mismo se daba palmadas en la espalda.

Cyborg recargó su brazo, para después darse cuenta que estaba sentado en una banca de escuela, con uniforme y zapatos, quitó todo de manera agitada, para después darle un coscorrón en la cabellera de su compañero.

-¿Y ahora por qué fue eso?- chilló CB, sobando su abusado cráneo.

-Tienes tanta razón- gritó Cyborg, moviendo sus metálicos brazos de maneta vaga.

-Sí tengo razón, entonces ¿por qué me pegas?- volvió a chillar, frunciendo el seño.

-Porque…me impresionó que supieras la palabra conclusión- terminó él, mientras le daba una palmadita a la cabeza de su pequeño amigo. Sentándose en su respectiva barra de metal, contempló un rato su hamburguesa sin terminar, para después tomar un gran mordisco, suspirando de felicidad.

-Hmmp…-bufó Chico Bestia, sentándose en su cama, mirando como Cyborg chupaba sus metálicos dedos del residuo amarillo.

Pasaron unos momentos más para que todo quedara completamente silencioso…y Chico Bestia esperaba ansiosamente el sonido de aquel grillito que siempre aparecía en las series de televisión, que claro, recordó que esa era la vida real.

-No debes decir nada de eso- la voz de Cyborg era completamente fría, cortando la tensión y silencio de aquel espacioso cuarto como si fuera simple mantequilla.

-¿Por qué no?-una mirada cuestionante plasmada en la verde cara de Chico Bestia.

-Porque nadie lo debe saber, se armaría un gran problema si se da a conocer que Robin ya no siente lo mismo por Star, y más grande sería si saben que la razón es Raven, sin mencionar que Starfire se pondría como Banshee enojada, y eso no lo queremos, sería un problema solucionar todo- contestó el hombre metálico, viendo a Chico Bestia duramente, como para dar el punto más claro que el agua.

-Oh- Chico Bestia asintió con su cabeza, posando su cuerpo en las sábanas de su cama.

La puerta de movió y Robin entró al cuarto. Su apariencia era como si hubiera ido a la guerra, con el cabello despeinado, la capa en su brazo, y parte de su traje desabrochado.

Gimoteos resonaban por todo el ancho de aquel amplio cuarto, mientras Robin se acostaba, un gran sonrojo en su bonita cara, para luego suspirar de alivio.

-Algo pasó- Cyborg declaró, no escondiendo su pequeña sonrisa malévola, sabiendo que la extraterrestre se había puesto sus moños, haciendo cosas "inapropiadas" con el chico.

-Starfire tiene mucha resistencia- implicó el del antifaz, mientras se volvía a parar, entrando al baño rápidamente.

Se escucharon algunos sonidos, para luego ver como Robin salía con su pijama roja, acostándose cómodamente en su cama.

-No hicieron nada…malo ¿verdad?- musitó Cyborg, peleando por el sonrojo que se hacía presente en sus mejillas.

-Nop…sólo…lo usual- contestó Robin, cerrando los ojos.

-Oh…- Cyborg apretó sus labios, sabiendo que esos actos de "afecto" ya no eran tan…descriptivos por parte del chico del antifaz.

-Eww…yo por eso no tengo novia- declaró Chico Bestia, asintiendo con su cabeza como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo.

-No tienes, porque nadie te quiere Chico Bestia- rió Cyborg, antes de ver la cara de su verde amigo.

La tensión subió, y el más pequeño veía el piso, temblando de pies a cabeza. Robin sabía lo que pasaba, y vio a Chico Bestia sugestivamente, como lamentando algo.

Y Cyborg sabía que su amigo estaba loco por la princesita de hielo, saber que esta nunca iba a posar sus ojos en el era algo desgarrador.

-…Lo siento, Chico Bestia- musitó Cyborg, lo más quedamente que pudo, tratando de no sonar grosero.

-…-El mencionado no dijo nada, posando su delgado cuerpo debajo de las cubiertas de la cama, grandes mangas de la pijama saliendo de las sábanas, mientras este volteaba abruptamente, escondiendo su cara de sus amigos.

Un sollozo recorrió el espacio de esa habitación, y Cyborg entendió.

…Cyborg entendió…

* * *

-¿Estás bien, Raven?- Starfire preguntó dulcemente, mientras la oscura veía el techo como si este fuera Chico Bestia con otra de sus bromas.

-Rave…um…te quería contar algo- musitó la chica de cabellos rojos, -Es que hoy fue un día genial…-suspiró la chica, tambaleándose de un lado a otro, cono ojos rojamente acorazonados…

Eso sólo hizo que un pequeño humo empezara a salir de las orejas de la chica, el vaso en su mano con un gran riesgo de romperse.

-…Y entonces, me dijo que no le hiciera caso, y que todo iba a estar bien…-Raven no era de esas enojonas sin sentimientos, ya que la mayor parte del tiempo ella es muy calmada, pero era la decima vez que Starfire contaba su pequeña "aventura" con el Chico Maravilla, y el hecho de que dicho chico tenía un apartamento en el corazón de la cuervo, era simplemente ilógico que la chica no se enojara.

-…y después hizo algo con sus labios que simplemente…-Las palabras se deshacían en la mente de Raven, mientras Feliz y Lujuria montaban un mini cine en su mente, editando a Starfire, para cambiarla con la princesita de hielo, disfrutando de los labios de…

-¿Te parece muy "sucio" amiga?- cuestionó la pelirroja, viendo la cara horrorizada de Raven, que al paso de los segundos se hacía cada vez más roja.

Al no recibir respuesta, la extraterrestre volvió a preguntar, -¿Raven?- La chica parpadeó un poco, para luego hacer un vago movimiento con la mano, y Starfire seguía hablando, y hablando, mientras Raven se deshacía del mundo exterior, haciendo caso omiso de las representaciones gráficas que hacía su compañera.

* * *

-Wow-musitó Chico Bestia, viendo el gran espacio musical en el que se encontraban los titanes.

Después de la disculpa de Cyborg, decidieron conocer más partes del aquel edificio, pasando por todos los bosques de frutos en el campus, conociendo las cocinas mágicas en el último piso, disfrutando de los manjares más raros en aquel lugar, Chico Bestia convertido en un dinosaurio para poder disfrutar más de la comida natal; pasando por los campos de entrenamiento, y viendo a diferentes estudiantes haciendo usos de sus dotes (Chico Bestia, con la gran cercanía de ser lanzado a la siguiente dimensión al meterse en el cuarto de empleados); y al fin después de ir a miles de lugares, pararon en la última estación: El cuarto de Música.

-No pensé que aquí en Azarath hubieran instrumentos musicales- exclamó Cyborg, tocando vagas notas en un violonchelo.

-Según mi raza, creen que el mejor invento de los humanos es la música, así que hace mucho tiempo, decidieron hacer de la música algo de esta nación- replicó ella, pasando su mano sobre las teclas de un piano. Observando como Robin ojeaba una guitarra eléctrica.

-Funciona con alquimia, el único problema es que no muchos logran que suene bien, en el sentido de arte- observó Raven.

-Yo puedo tocar unas notas- dijo Robin, posando el cinturón de la guitarra alrededor de su cuerpo.

-¿Cómo la prendo?-

-Sólo tócala- el chico dejo un silbido de sorpresa escapar de sus labios tocando el círculo de "mi" en la guitarra.

-Wow… ¿y nadie más puede tocarla?- preguntó el, subiendo y bajando las notas en la guitarra.

-Yo y Jonathon- respondió esta, dejando que una sonrisa malévola se posara en su cara cuando vio la mirada de Robin.

-No es cierto- declaró tocando el círculo de "do".

-Si quieres te lo muestro- Raven encogió sus hombros, antes de escuchar que alguien aclaraba su garganta un tanto fuerte, volteando para ver a Starfire, mientras está veía a Robin tocar más notas.

-Oh…Star¿le puedo mostrar algo a Robin?- dijo Raven un tanto despectiva, una venita saliendo de su sien, para luego ver a Starfire asentir.

Después de unos segundos en los que Robin le dio a Raven la guitarra, la chica simplemente vio el artefacto por un rato.

-Pensé que sabías- Robin sonrió macabramente.

-Starfire, dile a Robin que no puede hablar conmigo sin permiso-

-Robin, no puedes hablar con Raven sin mi permiso-

Robin agrandó sus ojos, para ver sorprendido como Starfire le agradecía a Raven.

Y después el mundo desapareció, con Raven tocando notas en la guitarra, haciendo un sonido de rock pesado que no todos podían hacer, viajando sus delgadas manos, haciendo diferentes acordes y mezclando los tonos increíblemente, diferentes tipos de rasgueado…un pequeño murmuro, como si estuviera cantando algo.

Después de unos segundos más de representación.

-Starfire ¿le puedo decir algo a Robin?- preguntó la oscura, un levantamiento de las orillas de sus labios más que notable.

-Claro amiga Raven, oh y por cierto, la música que has tocado no es de mi agrado pero es increíble lo bien que defines las notas, yo misma se tocar la Tuba para los festivales de mi planeta, espero una vez poder mostrarte- Raven asintió, para luego dirigir su mirada hacia Robin.

-Eso…si es tocar-declaró ella, una vos usualmente indiferente, con la diferencia de sus movimientos más agraciados que de costumbre, o tal vez era la mente del Chico Maravilla, que creía que Raven era más agraciada…

No, no era eso, sólo era una ilusión óptica, o tal vez le había hecho daño el trago de vino que tomo de vuelta en la cocina, o tal vez esa fruta que parecía manzana no era comestible…

Ni el mismo se creyó esas palabras.

-Wow- musitó Cyborg, para después hacer un sonido de aplauso por parte de su base de datos.

-¿Puedes tocar más instrumentos?- preguntó Chico Bestia, su piel ahora roja de locura, tratando de no lanzarse como un fanático de Raven (recordó la valentía de uno, que no importando lo demás había besado a Raven, gritando como loco sobre probar los labios más deliciosos del universo, para luego terminar con una mano impresa en su delicado rosto, mientras la Rayo de Sol flexionaba su delicada extremidad, diciendo al chico toda la suerte que tuvo, que si fuera alguien más ya estaría en otra dimensión…literalmente).

-Piano y violín, y otros instrumentos, pero los que más uso son esos-

-Uhh…-susurró Starfire, buscando la gran tuba para tocar su pieza maestra.

-We- dijo ella, tomando el dicho instrumento con una mano, para después abrazarlo y lamerlo tres veces, como haciéndolo por tradición, y los demás titanes con los típicos ojos blancos de bolita, una mueca en sus fases.

BFFFUUUUMMM

Se escuchó a lo largo de la gran habitación, mientras Starfire sonreía de oreja a oreja.

Starfire empezó a tocar más notas en el gran instrumento, formando un tipo de música…o algo (recordando al mismo tiempo esa bella música que había escuchado la última vez que había ido a su planeta).

Y después del gran infierno…mm, fanfarria… sí, eso, Robin decidió parar el escándalo. -¡Starfire!- gritó él, mientras tapaba sus oídos.

-Sip, querido Robin- replicó ella, posando el gran instrumento en sus piernas.

-Creo que es suficiente de la presentación- exclamó el Chico Semáforo, sobando su abusada extremidad.

-Oh…de acuerdo-

Todos suspiraron en alivio, mientras salían del gran cuarto, caminando por los largos pasillos.

-Raven, no sabía que eras de esas que toca una guitarra eléctrica- implicó el verde, escondiendo sus acorazonados ojos del mundo exterior.

-El estereotipo de las castas en la Tierra es muy diferente a las de aquí, Chico Bestia- replicó la peli-violeta, para ver que el susodicho asentía firmemente, y luego verlo cambiar su cara a una de sorpresa, y luego de pregunta.

-¿Qué es estereotipo?-preguntó este, fingiendo ignorancia de dicha palabra.

-No te compliques, Chico Bestia- contestó ella.

El chico hizo un puchero, para seguir caminando, viendo esas puertas tan conocidas. Ya habían llegado a los cuartos.

-Bueno amigos, fue un día muy próspero, pero ahora tenemos sueño, así que ¡Buenas Noches!- exclamó Starfire, para después besar a Robin, un pequeño sonrojo en sus mejillas, mientras jalaba a una silenciosa Raven a lo largo del corredor.

-Buenas Noches- dijeron los otros, caminando al interior de su habitación.

* * *

Parece que el insomnio se estaba haciendo un tanto normal para el Chico Maravilla, mientras este veía el techo de la habitación, como tratando de encontrar su sueño perdido por los confines de esa arquitectura.

Se paró desesperadamente, pero tratando de no hacer ruido, mientras se acercaba nuevamente a ese puertita en la orilla de la habitación, tocando la plasma de la imagen.

Esta cambió como se esperaba, mostrando un campo verde en la noche, mientras borreguitos saltaban la común barda que siempre aparece en los cartoons.

-A ver si así sí puedo dormir-murmuró Robin, veía que un borreguito no alcanzaba la altura de la barda, cayendo graciosamente al suelo verde de aquel campo oscuro. Robin rió un poco, para luego darse cuenta que eso definitivamente no le iba a ayudar a dormir.

Suspirando tristemente, se levantó nuevamente de su cama. Tal vez salir le iba a ayudar en algo.

Salió del cuarto rápidamente, caminando un rato, no importando si se perdía o no, tal vez en la noche uno no piensa claramente, pero no fue tanto problema, recordando el recorrido reluctante que había dado Raven; parece que le había ayudado, porque reconocía por donde iba. Una idea sobre ir por un bocado nocturno se materializó en su cabeza, tal vez eso le ayudaría con el problemita que tenía.

Y girando para la derecha, empezó su búsqueda, llegando en menos de lo que Cyborg come unos waffles, abrió la gran puerta de la cocina Real. Sonrió un poco al sentir la esencia de recién pan horneado; y aunque cuando entraron por primera vez no había mostrado mucho interés, ya que algo le tenía distraído, y no recordaba que era; pero ahora que veía la cocina, era simplemente algo increíble, con hornos gigantescos y utensilios de cocina volando suavemente alrededor de él, mientras las paredes color crema parecían deshacerse por el calor, para saber que realmente estaban hechas de dulce. Rió un poco al recordar el cuento de Hansel y Gretel, que habían visitado esa casa hecha de dulce, era increíble saber que algo como eso realmente podía existir.

Se acercó al refrigerador, viendo que su color era café, le dio una mordida a la manija, descubriendo que era de chocolate, la pieza perdida regenerándose instantáneamente. Sonaba suficientemente raro, pero esa noche iba a tener un refrigerador para cenar. Tomó un plato que en ese momento volaba cerca, arrancando un pedazo grande de aquel aparato, viendo por un momento lo que contenía.

Se sentó en una silla, para después empezar con su pedazo de refrigerador, sintiendo el dulce pan en sus papilas gustativas. Definitivamente iba a probar luego la silla, que parecía estar hecha de fresa.

Después de unos minutos más, en el cual probó otros aparatos domésticos, descubriendo que irónicamente la estufa era de helado, preguntándose como no se derretía con el calor, decidió salir de ahí, sino fuera porque los aparatos se volvían a regenerar, la cocina ya estuviera como campo de batalla; vacío con restos de lo que sea por todos lados.

Caminó un rato, y un signo de pregunta se formuló en su cabeza cuando escuchó unos sonidos del otro lado de una puerta. Reconoció ésta, sabiendo que era la entrada para la sala de música, tal vez si tocaba algo también le ayudaría con el sueño.

Sabiendo que en ese momento alguien ya se encontraba dentro del cuarto, decidió no hacer mucho ruido, para primero reconocer quien era. Empujó la puerta lentamente, para descubrir que los sonidos eran no menos que las teclas del piano. Se asomó lentamente, cachando los colores violeta y negro azulado.

Eran Jonathon y Raven.

Cada quien por su lado, mientras Raven tocaba una pieza exquisita de una música que el chico maravilla alguna vez había escuchado en la Tierra. Y Jonathon de un lado de ella, con la guitarra eléctrica en sus piernas, mientras escuchaba como la chica tocaba.

Era completamente hermoso, con la suavidad y agilidad con la que llevaba sus manos, recorriendo el piano lentamente, notas y notas de pura belleza. Y Robin entendió porque la gente llora cuando escucha tocar a alguien así.

El tiempo no parecía pasar, viendo los delicados dedos de la oscura hacer su magia, mientras Jonathon cambiaba de página para poder tocar otras partituras. Oyendo el suave sonido de las notas agudas y graves haciendo una mezcla sofisticada de melodía.

-Tocas bellísimo mi Raven- exhaló Jonathon, para luego acercarse lentamente a los labios de la chica, y parar abruptamente, sabiendo que ya no podía.

La chica no lo detuvo, viendo como el chico simplemente se alejaba de ella, lágrimas sin caer adornando sus negros ojos.

-Lucharemos Rave- le dijo él, sabiendo que la chica no diría nada para confirmar sus más desesperados deseos, pero esperando que ella entendiera su más tremendo temor.

-…- Y como se esperaba, no dijo nada, él peleando por las lágrimas que querían correr por sus suaves mejillas. Sabía muy bien que la chica no quería casarse con esa monstruosidad, y por eso quería ayudarla, convenciéndose así mismo de que si lograban ganar, la peli-violeta le devolvería los sentimientos de amor. No sabiendo que cierto chico de antifaz ya tenía el pent-house en el corazón de la oscura.

Se levantó de la silla, mientras se dirigía a un punto cualquiera de la habitación. Tocando la primera nota en la guitarra; suave y tranquila, una melodía triste en el aparato eléctrico.

-If… te shu mü lo amour- canto él, acompañando su fanfarria de melodía, para sonreír un poco por la cambiante faz de su amor prohibido.

-Sho let'uan viviry no yann- prosiguió el, sabiendo que la chica estaba sonrojada hasta las orejas, expresando sus sentimientos hacia ella.

Y así siguió la canción, con dulces poemas para la chica de sus sueños, ésta viendo el piano como si fuera el último invento del año.

Colocó el instrumento de vuelta en la caja, y antes de desaparecer murmuró alegremente en el oído de la chica, -Alguien te está viendo-

La chica agrandó sus ojos, y luego sonrió un poco, luego sacudiendo su cabeza firmemente.

-Puedes entrar-dijo ella, volteando para ver el sorprendido antifaz de Robin, éste entrando un tanto reluctante al cuarto.

Iba a matar a Jonathon por eso.

…Si es que de milagro podía desarrollar poderes místicos por una razón un tanto absurda.

Y del otro lado del edificio, Cyborg se paró completamente exaltado.

-Olvidé decirle a Robin que tiene poderes- exclamó él, para luego volver a la cama dormido ya antes de que su cabeza hiciera contacto con la metálica barra.

Y ya no supo qué pasaba.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

(1)No sé si alguna vez han escuchado que de vez en cuando al diablo le gusta ponernos en situaciones deliciosas y tentadoras, pues es algo así, como venderle al alma pero más sencillo, aceptando sus trucos.

Bueno ahí lo tienen y espero que este capítulo no se haya hecho muy complicado, traté de hacerlo entretenido, y la verdad no sé si haya alcanzado mi meta, no lo sabré hasta que me dejen sus reviews, y recuerden no importa si es una palabra, quisiera saber lo que piensan, en serio, obvio, que no me dejen cosas malas, que mejor no leen mi historia XDDDD…-.-

Si quieren saber que tocó exactamente Raven, busquen por: le moulin- yann tiersen.

Tengo un link en mi profile si quieren que la cosa sea más rápida, y por si a caso, sólo tomen en cuenta como se oye jeje.


	13. Chapter 13

Vaya, ha sido algo de tiempo ¿no? Pero ya estoy aquí jeje, la razón por la cual es mi tardanza, pues, porque tuve unos problemas en la escuela, parece que donde voy uno tiene que ser más que nerd para poder pasar, pero no se preocupen ya llegué y ya estoy aquí.

Primero que nada, me desilusionó la cantidad de reviews que recibí el capítulo pasado...¡Sólo 6!

Cuando en el 11 tuve 10.Fue una gran diferencia...

Espero que los que no me dejaron su review me lo dejen ahora, ya que siempre me encanta saber sus opiniones, y siempre me gusta improvar mis habilidades en la escritura.

Bueno, el chiste es que ya estoy aquí, espero no se enojen, pero mi vida es más trabajo que vida en sí...además de que tengo otras cosas que hacer.

**Karelly** (Gracias por el comentario, simpre me agrada leer tus comentarios jeje, y felicidades por haber abierto tu nueva cuenta en fan-fiction, espero leer algo de ti pronto), **Kamikazeh** (jeje aquí ya tienes la continuación, y espero este cap no lo tengas que leer dos veces, no me gusta que la gente quede confusa con mis capítulos, espero que este aclare todas las dudas que tienes), **H.fanel.K **(jeje gracias, eso de los detalles pues se me ocurrió mientras escribía, no te preocupes que en este cap vamos a ver más sobre el asunto de los poderes, con otra sorpresa),** HaPpY-WiTcH **(no te preocupes, pero me hubiera gustado más saber lo que pensabas exactamente de los otros capítulos, me da cosa no dejar las cosas claras, espero que tu no te hayas confundido jeje, epero que me dejes tu punto de vista en este cap), **Precious.little.cat **( Lo que importa es que realmente te guste, gracias por el review, y no te preoupes por la tardanza, el chiste es saber lo que piensas, y así escribir algo que a mis lectores les guste)** Mayleena **(¡Nueva lectora! Bienvenida, jeje espero que te haya gustado mi fic, y que me sigas dejando tu punto de vista, me frustro si no se lo que la gente piensa, a veces soy medio pesimista jeje, pero bueno referente a lo de Harry Potter, te he de decir que me encanta, ya leí todos lo libros y soy una fan muy muy fanática, valga la redundancia jeje, pero hasta eso no soy tan gustosa de leer los fics, a ver si le hecho un ojo, que con el trabajo que tengo no será muy pronto pero no te preocupes, si los checo y te dejo mi review).

ADVERTENCIA: Sexo implícito, sólo para adolescentes.

* * *

_**Ejército de ángeles caídos.**_

El día estaba, aunque naranja, muy tétrico para el gusto de los demás titanes, observando como Raven conversaba con Astaroth, una mirada placentera por parte de los dos, disfrutando las cualidades lúgubres de ese día, viendo como el naranja vivo de aquel espacio se volvía opaco, los vientos fuertes, pavoneando las hojas de los árboles como ballet con perfecta sincronización.

-Siempre que los veo, me da la impresión de ver a una pareja de recién casados- comentó Starfire, mientras juntaba sus manos sonoramente, una mirada soñadora reflejándose en sus verdes orbes.

Robin y Chico Bestia fruncieron el ceño, lanzando rayos imaginarios en la dirección del rubio, este muriendo rapidamente por la fuerte combustión llevandose a cabo en sus interiores, para después descubrir que era simple ilusión, observando al rubio acariciar uno de los mechones violetas de la oscura, esta con cara de indiferencia.

Y los chicos vieron como Astaroth intentaba besar a Raven, esta volteando la cabeza comicamente cada vez que los labios rosas del rubio invadían su espacio personal, este con una sonrisa divertida, atacando a Raven con húmedos besos, estos aterrizando en el aire, esquivados por los rápidos reflejos de la chica.Siguieron así por un momento, hasta que vieron que Astaroth tomaba la delicada barbilla de la chica, susurrándole algo, su faz sostenía una emoción que podían describir como nada segura. Raven agrandando sus ojos como platos, para luego hacer cara de reproche, ira fluyendo en sus bellas facciones; asintiendo hostilmente, mientras Astaroth le besaba dulcemente.

Los jovenes enamorados, con ira saliendo de sus poros, Astaroth desvaneciendose agraciadamente.

Después de que se hubo ido, todos se acercaron a la prometida con ojos preocupados.-Rave¿estás bien?-cuestionó Starfire, observando la cara impasiva de su amiga.

-Estoy bien- contenstó esta, suspirando,-Tengo que decirles el porque de todo esto- dijo ella firmemente, sacando miradas sorprendidas de los demás. Era algo súbito, pero, bueno aún así, estarían felices de escuchar la explicación.

Después de haberse sentado debajo de un árbol frondoso, sintiendo la suave brisa, mientras sus ropas se unían al ballet acompañando a los demás árboles; vieron a Raven expectantes, con la ansiedad de saber un poco más.

-Mi madre me ha explicado el porque del compromiso- empezó ella.

-Pero eso ya lo sabíamos, Rave-musitó el hombre de hojalata, viendo la expresión detallada de Raven, más ansioso de lo normal al no poder leer nada en sus facciones.

-Pensé que yo también lo sabía; ustedes saben: eso de tener alguien que gobierne Azarath para cuando mi madre y Ste'fan se retiren. Pero hay algo más...-

Y en ese momento, hasta el viento pareció detenerse, un latido de corazón completando el ambiente tan tenso de aquel bosque, cortesía de Chico Bestia (-Tump tup tump tup...ouch, ok ya me callo-)

-Parece que mi jefe ha decidido tener una nueva reina o comandante en su división más importante en el ejército de nuestra..."Tierra"-

Y con Tierra supieron que no era cualquier Tierra o Planeta...sino el Infierno mismo.

-¿Cómo?-preguntó Starfire inocentemente, no sabiendo de que era el tema.

Raven suspiró, -El infierno Star, a eso me refiero, no sólo arreglaron el matrimonio con Astaroth para gobernar aquí, sino también para gobernar parte del infierno- musitó esta, su vos haciendose cada vez más baja, con Starfire inclinándose para oír mejor.

-¿Cómo ejército?-preguntó Chico Bestia, pensaba que en el infierno sólo habitaban las personas que habían pecado a tal grado de no poder pasar por el purgatorio, enviándolos directamente a pagar las cuentas de sus actos cuando estaban vivos.

-Buena pregunta de hecho- asintió Raven, ganándose la vista completa de un Chico Bestia con las mejillas sonrojadas.

-El infierno puede ser una cárcel para los pecadores que no pidieron perdón al ser juzgados por Dios, pero también tiene a sus trabajadores principales, como empleados, pero de gran importancia para el equilibrio de tal lugar. Y para eso están los demonios de segundo rango y los ángles caídos...ya sabrán que Dios tiene igual a sus ángeles y más dioses de segundo rango para tomar responsabilidad de su respectivo lugar-

Todos asintieron.

-Así como los dioses y ángeles se encargan de vairas cosas como la vegatación, el amor, la bondad, el equilibrio entre las personas...los demonios y angeles caidos se encargan de deshacer el equilibrio, de tentar a la gente, de manipularlos, todo lo contrario- explicó esta, todos asintiendo como niños de 5 escuchando a su bonita maestra.

-Mi padre, aunque sellado en el infierno, tenía su Ejército; la división más importante en el Infierno; la división contenía a los demonios y angeles caidos principales: como los 7 pecados capitales, los encargados de las tentaciones, los pecados imperdonables y otra cosas.

Y como ahora ya no está...necesitan que alguien más que se encargue de las cosas...-

-¿Y porqué no sólo lo hacen por ellos mismos?-preguntó Starfire.

-Porque hay reglas que hasta los demonios deben seguir, según El Diablo, uno es más pecador si es capaz de controlar sus ambiciones y malos sentimientos, no sólo por ser malo y hacer cosas incorrectas, si no por saber controlarlas...un ejemplo es...Slade-

Todos voltearon en dirección de Robin, suspirando en sus mentes al ver su tranquila cara asintiendo en aceptación.

-Es como en las películas que le gusta ver a Chico Bestia: la mafia es el infierno y sus empleados, influyendo a más gente para atraparlos en sus sucios juegos, mientras que el Cielo y sus subordinados son la policía, buscándolos, para encerrarlos donde pertenecen...Y para eso estamos los Comandantes en el Infierno, cuidando que ninguno de nuestro empleados sea atrapado por la policía, y controlarlos para no deshacer el equilibrio del Universo, al menos no de una manera súbita, causando un estrago en el tiempo y el espacio, un caos que hasta Dios cree dificil enmendar; no imposible, pero si dificil-

-Pero entonces ellos saben que si deshacen ese equilibrio puede causarles daño a ellos también-musitó Cyborg, no entendiendo muy bien.

-Y es por eso que somos Demonios, Cyborg; porque no nos importa eso hasta que nos afecta- dijo ella despectivamente. Y todos entendieron sus palabras.

-¿Y cómo crees que Jonathon tome esto?-preguntó Starfire.

-Pues el sabe bien que si se mete conmigo ahora que Astaroth está aquí, le va a ir muy mal-

Sabiendo que siendo un ángel caído, el chico sería "algo" celoso, y con super poderes de otro mundo, encontrarían a Jonathon desmembrado por ahí.

-Ahora entiendo todo...pero Raven- Robin dudó un poco, viendo la cara inquisitiva de Starfire, suprimió un gruñido.

-¿Puedo hablar con ella, "Star"?-preguntó el en fingida ternura.

-Claro Robin- los oyentes suspiraron en exasperación.

-Tu salvaste al mundo Rave; deshiciste ese caos que causó tu padre... no es posible que todavía sigas siendo...demonio. ¿Qúe no ha habido nunca ningún demonio que se resignado o que se haya hecho bueno, o que haya pedido perdón?-preguntó el exasperadamente, mientras tomaba un gran trago de aire.

-...Sólo digamos que...Astaroth se encargó de que Dios no me aceptara en el Reino de los Cielos-

Todos alzaron las cejas simultaneamente.

-¿Cómo es eso?-

-Hizo algunos "negocios" con el Diablo, cometiendo grandes faltas en el equilibrio del Universo...culpándome a mí sobre los crímenes- terminó ella, su expresión más fría que nunca, su piel pálida y sus ojos inexpresivos...como si fuera la misma de antes.

No es como si hubiera cambiado tanto de todos modos...

-Es por eso que ahora estoy condenada a estar allá por el resto de mis días de existencia, haciendo viajes de aquí para la quinta y sexta dimensión (1)...o al menos hasta que me casé con Astaroth-

-Viejo, y yo que pensé que lo de Starfire y esa cosa verde era algo de lo peor en el Universo-bufó Chico Bestia, tirándose al suelo sonoramente, para después ver las ramas de los árboles como si fueran su peor enemigo.

Todos asintieron en acuerdo, mirando la nada pensando en miles de cosas y al mismo tiempo en ninguna.

-Bueno ya les explique todo, así que ahora deberíamos irnos- Raven dijo, levantándose agraciadamenten del suelo, mientras se alejaba de los demás, su capa tapando sus tristes ojos.

-Esto no está bien...¡Deberíamos hacer algo!- Robin farfulló, respirando erradamente.

-Tienes razón Robin, Rave no merace esto- Starfire estuvo de acuerdo, asintiendo rapidamente con la cabeza, sus largos mehocnes rojos de cabello acompañando su frenético estado de ánimo.

Todos se miraron extrañamente, como hablando con sólo los ojos.

Pelearían por eso que Raven merecía, pelearían por lo que tanto deseaban.

Y tarde o temprano, lo lograrían.

* * *

Siempre le gustó el olor que despedían las azucenas. Frescas y relajantes, una tranquilidad emanaba de sus colorados petalos. Un color que ella nunca emanaría para con los demás.

-Rave...-murmuró su compañero, su delicada mano alcanzando la mejilla de la chica, parando abruptamente en el proceso.

Trago saliva amargamente, su expresión desesperada.

-Debemos hacer algo, Rave- suplicó Jonathon, sabiendo que el ángel caído los estaría mirando de donde sea que estuviera. No podía tocar esa piel de porcelana que antes disfrutaba tanto, no podía sentir esa esencia de frescura rozar sus extremidades. No podía disfrutar de esa piel que le endrogaba, y el sentimiento le mataba desde lo más profundo, deshaciendolo membrana por membrana.

-...-Raven miraba las azucenas dulcemente, acercandose para poder tocar una con más comodidad, rosando sus delicados dedos en los pequeños petalos de la flor.

-No...no puedo quedarme así...-aseguró Jonathon, su vos nerviosa, un dejo de ansias en su faz, esta convitiendose en una mirada de reproche.

-Yo tampoco, Jonathon, sólo dejame pensar- aseguró ella, mirandole firmemente.

Y sin una palabra más, la chica desapareció, alejándose de aquel lugar.

* * *

-Te gusta- el tono cortante de Robin alzó las miradas de sus demás compañeros de habitación.

Chico Bestia tragó saliva. -¿De qué hablas, Robin?- preguntó él inocentemente.

-Te gusta, Raven- No era pregunta, era un hecho.

-...- Sabía bien que el Chico Maravilla era el mejor detective del mundo, no le iba ayudar mentirle.

-¿Y qué con eso?- preguntó él verde hostilmente, acumulando la valentía necesaria para encarar a su líder.

El chico mencionado abrió sus ojos en sorpresa, no esperando tanta seguridad en el verde, -Sólo quería comprobarlo- añadió él un tanto nervioso.

-Pues ya lo sabes, Robin. Claro, no es como si pudiera hacer algo al respecto- dedujó el inteligentemente, ganándose miradas raras por parte de sus dos amigos.

-Erm...- El chico de piel verde hizo una cara de desconcierto, como intentando el mismo descifrar lo que en unos momentos había dicho, a veces se preguntaba si con Raven verdaderamente se le prendía el cerebro.

-Bueno Bestita, es bueno saber que tienes un interruptor para el cerebro- complementó el hombre de Hojalata viendo como las picudas orejas de su amigo se coloraban.

Los dos juguetones amigos empezaron a reir lo más fuerte que pudieron, disfrutando de la atmósfera, sin darse cuenta de la mirada de Robin.

No era posible.

El...sentía...celos.

_Demonios.

* * *

_

Las notas del piano se dezplazaban suavementen, mientras Raven tocaba una de las piezas más complicadas de Chopin en el Piano, complementando su fanfarria con algunos acordes que había hecho Ste'fan años antes.

-Oh Raven, que bonito tocas-exhaló la extraterrestre de cabellos rojos, mientras una mirada soñadora se reflejaba en sus facciones, danzando levemente al ritmo de la melodía. Levitando suavemente alrededor de aquel cuarto de instrumentos.

Así siguieron por unos momentos, terminando la canción con una suave nota alta.

-Wow- musitó la extraterrestre, abriendo sus verdes orbes llenos de alegría.

-Y dime¿cuando vas a negociar lo de tus poderes?-

-Será algo fácil de hecho, simplemente tengo que convencer a Astaroth de que me ayude-

La pelirroja asintió en entendimiento.

-Entonces vas a usar tus encantos para poder convencerlo- dedujó la alienigena, imaginando a una Raven muy fuera de Personaje haciendo danzas como las que Chico Bestia y Cyborg luego veían en la noche con la televisión prendida, con lencería y todo eso (sucios y atrevidos trajes de las chicas de la vida galante.)

Raven sabía que la extraterrestre a veces curioseaba con lo que sus pervertidos amigos veían en la madrugada, y se sentía rara al saber que la extraterrestre imaginaba ese tipo de escenas Triple X con ella de protagonista. Decidió aclarar eso.

-No Star, no voy a usar tanto mis..."encantos", sólo trataré de ser dulce con él, por términos de ayuda- aclaró ella, viendo la cara de Starfire cambiar a una más segura. Sabiendo que le había entendido, decidió emprender su plan antes de que su mente subitamente cambiara de parecer. No que Lujuria se quejara mucho, al contrario, era la que más esperaba ese encuentro.

-Starfire, me voy, antes de que cambie de opinión- dijo ella, levántandose del asiento, caminando hacia la salida.

-Ya sabes donde está el cuarto- mencionó ella nuevamente, -No vayas a romper nada- añadió.

-Claro- gritó Starfire, colocando la gran tuba en su regazo, para depués tocar una nota grande que resonó por todo el ancho y largo de aquel cuarto musical, haciendo que Raven encongiera un poco sus hombros por el repentino sonido.

* * *

-Y para que me querías ver exactamente Raven- dijo dulcemente el ángel caído, mientras tomaba té en la pequeña mesa de estar en medio de su amplia alcoba en el ala sur de aquel edificio.

-Yo...quiero que me ayudes- dijo Raven, un tono frío pero tierno es su enunciación, tratando de no sonar muy grosera con la súbita recuesta.

-¿Y que será eso que necesitas?- cuestionó el ángel, mocionándole a Raven que se sentara junto a él en el gran sillón de terciopelo.

Raven dudó por un momento, sacudiendo la cabeza mentalmente, acompañando a Astaroth momentos después.

-Necestio mis poderes- recitó ella lo más calmada que podía.

-La dimensión tiene algunos problemas, y quiero ayudar en algo-

-Pero de eso me puedo encargar yo y tus amigos ¿no lo crees?- Astaroth inclinó la cabeza, viéndola de frente, cerrando sus ojos en felicidad.

-Tu...tu sabes que soy muy orgullosa, quiero ayudar- repitió ella, tratando de hacer ese tipo de ojos que Starfire hacía, fallando en el proceso, pero con Astaroth entendiendo tal pedido de la chica.

-De acuerdo- concluyó él, y Raven sabía que tendría un precio todo esto, viendo como los labios rosas del chico se acercaban a los de ella, sus ojos electrizantes detrás de esas rubias pestañas.

El beso fue repentino, muy sutíl, tranquilo, sin corresponder.

-Tienes que seguirme, Rave- ordenó él, mientras ella cerraba los ojos, para luego abrirlos nuevamente, asintiendo un tanto reluctante ante la orden del chico.

Y así fue como todo empezó, con apasionantes besos, lujuria saliendo de los poros de ambos, sintiendo la pasión que cada uno emanba como la luz del Sol.

El chico levantó a Raven, besándola mas fuerte en el proceso, mientras esta enroscaba sus fuertes piernas en la cintura de Astaroth, acercandolos más, fricción de cadera con cadera.

La depositó en la cama sin dejar de besarla, posicionándose encima de ella, abrazándola con fuerza, colocando dulces besos por todo su cuello, tirando de la fábrica que tapaba la porcelana piel de la oscura, besando directamente esa piel suave que le drogaba tanto sus sentidos, su pecho haciendo fricción con la ingle de Raven, un pequeño jadeo saliendo de sus labios de ésta, ahora rojos por el beso.

Una ceguedad la inundó, tristeza amarga atacando todos sus sentidos, mientras sus orbes violetas se cerraban nuevamente, una pequeña lágrima cayendo a la blanca cama de aquel lugar, su labio inferior temblando por la ola de emociones agrías y mutilantes que entraban y salían de su ahora frágil cuerpo.

_Perdón, Robin.

* * *

_

Por alguna extraña razón, sentía que sus adentros quemaban. Y sabía que Raven tenía algo que ver con su repentina ansiedad de volar en mil pedazos a Astaroth.

Un poder desconocido viajaba alrededor de todas sus membranas, un súbita luz creándose desde dentro de su ser.

-Olvide decirte algo, viejo. Tienes poderes por la sangre que te pusieron cuando el tipo este te chupó- dijo Cyborg calmadamente, mientras se entretenía con los video juegos que habían pedido directamente de la Imagen, pateándole el trasero a Chico Bestia repetidas veces.

Robin agrandó sus ojos por un momento, para luego hacer mirada de sarcasmo, -¿Y apenas me los dices?, Cyborg, me estoy quemando por dentro y yo que no sé que es, y tu apenas me dices- recriminó el líder, Cyborg viendole culpable, para luego voltear nuevamente, ganando una vez más el juego.

-Además, no es como si fuera tanto el problema-

Y algo explotó, haciendo que tanto Chico Bestia como Cyborg volteran para ver una de las lámparas de la mesa, rota, destruida y demás.

-¡NO!- gritó Chico Bestia lamentado, corriendo hacia la lámpara, que antes tenía la forma de Raven; un permiso que consiguió de parte de su líder para tener el recuerdo de su amor imposible.

-Que malo eres- chilló él, olvidando completamente que Robin, en efecto, había hecho eso con _poderes_.

-Bestita- masculló Cyborg, susodicho volteando en dirección de Robin, señalándolo como criminal de las películas.

-¿Qué? Dijiste que no era gran problema- dijo Robin con sarcasmo, mientras Cyborg volteaba a otro lado subitamente, una expresión de reproche en sus facciones, con la nariz en alto.

-Necesitamos ayuda- asintió el verde, mirando como sus compañeros le observaban como si tuviera otra cabeza.

-No me digas, Chico Bestia, si no dices te juro que no me enteró- farfulló el hombre de metal, mientras Chico Bestia se encogía de hombros, no captando el tono en su compañero.

Se quedaron en silencio por unos momentos, para luego salir disparados en dirección del cuarto en el siguiente pasillo, Robin sabiendo que debía estar neutral ante tal acontecimiento, no quería volar todo la ciudad.

Llegaron rapidamente tocando como locos sin su medicina para la tranquilidad, para escuchar entre todo el sonido como alguien les permitía pasar, encontrando a Starfire, abrazando dulcemente a Raven, mientras esta escondía su cara con la capucha de su capa.

-Todo está bien, Rave, no te preocupes, en serio- aseguró Starfire, plantando un beso en la mejilla de su compañera y mejor amiga.

Chico Bestia se inclinó un poco más, para observar que de los grandes ojos de Raven salían unas cuantas lágrimas, su expresión vacía pero con todo el dolor que nunca pudo ver en alguien más.

El tiempo se detuvo, una tensión creciente en aquel cuarto, tanto silencio, escuchando como las perlas lágrimas de la oscura caían en la sabana de la cama.

Pasaron uno momentos mientras Starfire veía a sus demás compañeros con tristeza, ella misma con lágrimas cayendo de sus ojos, haciendo contraste con su bronceada faz, adornando su rosadas mejillas.

-No te preocupes, yo te perdono- murmuró Starfire, abrazando con más fuerza a la chica de pelo violeta, acariciando su cabeza de una manera tranquilizante.

-No es como si alguien pudiera resistirse ¿no lo crees?- rió un poco ella, tratando de que esas lágrimas no cayeran de las orbes violetas de su amiga, cada lágrima rompiendole más el corazón, no dejaría que ella sufriera solo por ese gusto que tenía por su novio, Starfire no permitiría que eso arruine su amistasd con la chica de piel blanca.

Raven asintió reluctante, no sabiendo si su lágrimas eran principalmente por haber admitido su amor por Robin, o por el hecho de que los sucesos anteriores con Astaroth la habían dejado marcada de por vida.

---Flashback---

_Piel contra piel, haciendo choques sonoros a lo largo del cuarto, mechones rubios adornando el desnudo cuerpo de Raven, mientras los cabellos violetas de joven titán caían como cascada en la almohada blanca de aquella cama._

_Gemidos de placer por parte de los dos, con toda la dimensión y todo lo existente olvidado en su actor de "amor"._

_Y el pensamiento chocó con Raven, una fuerza brutal por la realización de sus actos, un amargo sabor inundando su boca, mientras sus ojos se cerreban abruptamente, el mundo volviendo a la mente de la chica._

_-No puedo, Astaroth- murmuró ella, otra lágrima cayendo de sus ojos, brillando por la luz fluorescente de ese cuarto, una azul tonalidad en las sombras de la habitación, con las cortinas cerradas, una representación de la mañana en la Tierra._

_-No...no puedo- murmuró ella otra vez, sintiendo como Astaroth se acostaba junto a ella, trazando atrevidas líneas en los contornos de Raven. Tocando, sintiendo, experimentando._

_-Sabía que me dirías eso- susurró Astaroth, ganandose un gemido de placer por parte de Raven, mientras tocaba uno de los puntos sensibles en su cuerpo._

_-Te estaré esperando- aseguró él, y el simple hecho de que la dejaría ir hizo que una pequeña sonrisa surgiera de los adentros de su corazón, dejando que este le besara apasionadamente una vez más._

_Raven se vistió y salió sigilosamente del cuarto, haciendo caso omiso de su leotardo destruido, camimando tranquilamente hacia su cuarto._

_Decidió decirle todo a Starfire._

---Fin de Flash black---

-Yo entiendo- repitió la extraterrestre mientras sonreía un poco al ver la ahora calmada expresión de su amiga, dándole otro beso húmedo en la mejilla sonrojada de la oscura.

-Ahora, vístete bien porque puse el aire acondicionado y puedes agarrar un resfriado con esa facha-

No es que los chicos fueran completos pervertidos, pero en ese momento para los tres el tiempo pasó despacio, mirando en cámara lenta como Raven asentía con la cabeza, apartando su cuerpo del gran abrazo de Starfire.

Piel por todos lados, dejando ver el bra negro de lazos que acompañaba los voluptuosos...

Era una vista que obviamente querrían recordar.

Era una suerte que Raven nos se preocupara por ciertas trivialidades como esas por el momento, caminando tranquilamente a uno de los cajones en el oscuro ropero, sacando un camisón negro, caminando rapidamente, con su leotardo dando una imgen de chica de la selva...

Todo terminó cuando la puerta del baño se cerró.

-Bueno amigos, quiero que salgan, porque me voy a cambiar para dormir-

Todos asintieron tontamente, mientras trazos de sangre se notaban en las narices de los jóvenes.

* * *

(1): La quinta y sexta dimensión, por lo que me han dicho, es el mundo de los pérdidos o castigados, seguido del Infierno.

Bueno ahí lo tienen y como ya dije, este fic sólo es para adolescente en adelante...

REVIEWS!!!!...¿por favor?


	14. Chapter 14

EH!!!

Diez reviews en el pasado...sigo aumentando mi ranking, aunque si todavía tuviera los lectores de cuando era nuevecito el fic, tendría al menos 15 por cap...bueno no importa, la verdad me gustan mucho los reviews que me dejan, aparte de que me dan un poco más de tiempo para responderlos a todos...El tiempo vale oro...literalmente.

Primero que nada espero que el capítulo pasado no hayan quedado dudas sobre mi fic...traté de aclarar todo de la manera más espontánea posible...

Ahora con los agradecimientos: **Raven 12-22 **(WE!!! Aunque simple, muy creativo, eso traté de hacer con el fic¡Muchas Gracias por el Review!, siempre me sube los ánimos...)** Estrellagótica****03**(Gracias por el cumplido, y no te preocupes, pero ya sabes que me gusta saber los que piensa la gente de mi fic, de nuevo te agradezco el gusto que le tienes :3) **Loana The Dark Wings Angel **(Me me fijado que has cambiado tu penname, y la verdad ,me gusta más jeje 'n.n, pero bueno, no te preocupes por lo del review, con tal de saber lo que piensas me da inspiración para seguir escribiendo. Espero que tu compu ya este en mejores condiciones XD, sobre lo de los titanes, en el mismo instante que leí tu review, me fui como Flash para poder comprobarlo, y en efecto, salvaron a los titanes, pero no el show, sino el Comic que ya lo habían cancelado, el show sigue cancelado, tal vez todavía falta más poder fanático para vencerlos suspiro...También lo he notado, jeje, el abrupto cambio entre cap fue algo súbito, pero me ha gustado como el fic va adquiriendo más calidad al paso de cada actualización. Y con lo de Raven, tampoco me lo esperaba, hasta que después de unos segundos de haber escrito esto en la comodidad de mi cuarto, me di cuenta que, en efecto, había revelado todo, me gustó el resultado del cap, ya que por la emociones de Raven saliendo al aire libre, se me hizo luego una idea genial, y lo deje plantado en el cap...)** Mayleena **(Espero que caerte en la punta signifique que también te gusta la drama que pongo entre su relación XD, pero bueno ¡¡gracias por el review!!, y sip, mi fic está basado en tiempos después de esa película, ya sabrás si recuerdas en los primeros capítulos, como Raven se refutaba sobre los acontecimientos ya pasados meses después...y es así como...¡Haré que todos tengan que ver la serie para poder entenderle a mi fic!, tu sabes muy pronto sólo la verán porque querrán leernos 3) **H.fanel.K **(sonrojo Jeje, no creí que mi manera de escribir llegara hasta esos puntos...gracias de nuevo por dejar el review, en serio me dan ánimos, no sabes cuánto, hubiera querido alargar la escena de Flashback, pero el fic es T, y mi edad tampoco es muy apta para esas cosas, aunque por unas amigas que tengo...he madurado como no te imaginas XD) **chibi-NeKo **(!Simple pero sabio! Gracias por el Review, espero que me los dejes más seguido, ya que me encanta saber lo que la gente piensa...me alegro que haya sido de tu agrado, pero todavía tengo mucho para poder llegar a ser una escritora de las buenas XDD :P Sobre lo de los besos, bueno, este fic no va mucho para lo súbito, Robin ni siquiera sabe lo que Raven siente, y menos lo que él mismo siente, así que no se besaran hasta después, espero que lo entiendas, ya que quiero que las cosas se desarrollen de una manera más seria, no que de un día para otro ya sean como pareja de lujuriosos XDD) **Aurora** (Jeje, gracias por el cumplido, aunque sólo sea a mi fic XD, no te preocupes, que después de haberlo escrito, ni yo misma me lo creía, pero me ha gustado el resultado que tomó, Raven puede ser reservada y callada, pero ella nunca le diría mentiras a ningunos de sus amigos, ni siquiera esconder algo… algo tan trivial como un enamoramiento¿me entiendes, no? XD)** Kamikazeh **(IIE!! Me alegra, te confieso, traté de hacer los más entendible posible el capítulo pasado sólo para poder leer tu comentario XDD)** Precious.little.cat **(Mmm, no te preocupes, pero me ha agradado que me hayas dejado tu comentario, y no hay problema, la verdad no pensé que la aparición de Astaroth tuviera ese efecto en mis lectores, pero espero que aún así sigas leyendo mi fic, ya que me encantan tus reviews X3)

Bueno ya sin más molestias los dejo con el siguiente capítulo.

_**Rayos y Centellas...

* * *

**_

Los rayos del Sol le pegaron en la cara como si de cachetada se tratara, pero el (aunque sólo un poco) buen humor que tenía hizo que se le pasara la ligera molestia de rayitos viajando alrededor de su rango de vista.

El día seguía siendo como siempre; se levantó, se fue a duchar, se vistió y después de un rato de lectura llamó a Starfire para que ésta se levantara.

Y aunque muy normal el día (haciendo caso omiso de todos los acontecimientos que le rodeaban), su carácter de hoy parecía estar en completa armonía...

-¡Rave! Vamos con el senado para que te devuelvan tus poderes- anunció la extraterrestre después de salir del baño envuelta en una toalla, mientras se vestía impúdica frente a la oscura, mirándole por el rabillo del ojo.

-Ahh sí, eso- Raven notó haciendo caso omiso del comportamiento mañanero de su amiga, para ella algo como la confianza le venía de manera indiferente.

Después de unos minutos más (que casi era una hora, debido al carácter "fashion" de la pelirroja, conllevando con la relación de miles de kilos de productos para la belleza), las dos salieron en busca de sus amigos, Starfire balbuceando sobre mil y una cosas, Raven caminando tranquilamente a su lado.

La vista que recibieron era un tanto inesperada, mientras Cyborg y Chico Bestia parecían japoneses en Yucatán (México), tomando fotos y fotos de Robin, este meditando sobre su cama, con la levitación y todo la cosa para dramatizar, llegando casi a parecerse a nuestra residente princesita de hielo.

-¡Robin puede volar!-gritó Starfire, abalanzándose a su novio, mientras le saludaba como todas las mañanas.

Y todo quedo en silencio cuando un vasito explotó.

-¿Por qué no me dijeron?- preguntó Raven con parsimonia, una mini sonrisa escondida por las sombras de su capucha.

-Uhh...apenas nos enteramos- aseguró Chico Bestia, mientras veía como Starfire se comía a Robin en besos.

-Te lo queríamos decir anoche, pero vimos que estaban...ocupadas- Cyborg musitó, mientras separaba a Starfire del Chico Maravilla, no gustándole la cara que tenía su hermanita viendo tal acción entre los novios.

-...- Raven estuvo de acuerdo, todos interpretando su silencio como si de ellos mismos se tratara.

-Tenemos que ir a la sala de conferencias- expuso, -Hay que apurarnos-

Todos asintieron, saliendo del cuarto rápidamente, Raven notando que a lo lejos, en una mesita, se encontraba una lámpara con su forma propia...luego les preguntaría.

Caminaron rápido, Raven, mirando por el rabillo del ojo al Chico Metiche, mientras este parecía tener una cara de completa concentración.

-Sólo debes asegurarte de estar en control con tus emociones-dijo ella, mientras Robin le asentía con la cabeza, relajando su firme postura un poco, observando como Raven, aunque molesta y reluctante, pedía una disculpa a la extraterrestre, esta asintiendo ahora satisfecha.

-No te preocupes Rave, yo entiendo, sólo que cuida más lo que haces-anunció ella, sonriendo de oreja a oreja, mientras le daba otro beso en la mejilla pálida de la chica.

Después de aquella acción, todo el camino fue un tanto silencioso, excepto por uno que otro comentario que hacia Chico Bestia ("Creo que el desierto de Sahara es más chico que esto", "A ver cuando abren las cortinas de este lugar que me da miedo").

Llegaron tranquilos, excepto por cierto chico verde que en ese momento se escondía, no queriendo ver la mortal mirada de Raven, que había ya llegado hasta el tope de su paciencia.

Todos los del senado estaban ahí, mientras Arella les encomendaba a sentarse, tal acción terminada en sólo un par de segundos.

-Supimos de la recuesta que le hiciste a Astaroth- mencionó la mujer de cabellos violetas, esperando la confirmación de su hija.

-Exacto-

-Muy bien, que así sea- concluyó ella, al mismo tiempo en el que todos se levantaban, la mesa desvaneciéndose en un portal oscuro de materia.

Raven frunció el entrecejo¿Cómo¿Tan rápido¿No harían ninguna interrogación aparente para saber sus razones?

La simple confirmación de que sus poderes volverían la traían un poco feliz, pero el hecho de que lo hacían tan fácil le parecía sospechoso.

-Esperen- dijo, viéndolos a todos cual si interrogatorio se tratara, esperando por una explicación convincente respecto al tema.

-Ya lo hemos discutido Raven, y toda la noche para tu información, y tenemos asuntos que resolver en otras dimensiones, así como problemas que necesitan de nuestra ayuda, me fue difícil reconocer que al principio tu aceptarías el puesto de prometida, si de tu nación se tratara, así que te pido perdón devolviéndote nuevamente tus poderes- Arella se encogió de hombros, hablando con calma, mocionándoles a los otros seguir con su trabajo.

-Ya sabrás que para quitarte esa energía vital tuya no es muy difícil...el problema es cuando te la regresamos...- mencionó Ste'fan, mientras de la nada aparecía una gran pila, una sustancia entre líquida y gaseosa yaciendo en ésta.

Raven asintió, esperando tranquilamente a que las preparaciones terminaran, sabía que el ritual que realizaron ahí para quitarle sus poderes había sido un tanto complicado; o mucho, mejor dicho, hablando de poderes demoniacos que no fácil se retienen, y ahora tenían que devolvérselos, con cuidado de no dejar escapar ni una gota de esa energía vital, o sería un caos para muchas de las dimensiones existentes.

Encantamientos en un idioma nunca antes escuchado para los foráneos de esa dimensión, conocidos por la chica de cabellos violetas, mientras trataba de controlar cada pizca de sus emociones, y así estar preparada cuando estas se desataran en el momento que sus poderes estén de regreso.

-Ya sabes que tienes que hacer- murmuró su madre, tocándola levemente en el hombro.

Raven se metió rápidamente en la sustancia blanquecina de la pila, tratando de no gimotear por las bajas temperaturas de tal fluido, cerrando los ojos calmadamente, e inspirando profundo y lento, su expresión pasiva. Sintiendo como el fluido le recorría por el cuerpo, como si de vida propia habláramos, una luz tenue apareciendo alrededor de su cuerpo, mientras una aceleración de cada molécula en aquel espacio se hacía notable. Su cuerpo elevándose a unos centímetros sobre la sustancia.

Los titanes veían todo con admiración y sorpresa, todos con expresiones de pregunta, Starfire alcanzando a gritar algo que sonaba como "No se preocupen, le están devolviendo sus poderes". Los chicos aunque no entendiendo muy bien, le dieron la señal de haber captado unas cuantas palabras mientras escudaban sus ojos de la fuerte ventisca que parecía proceder del centro de la pila, donde Raven se encontraba.

Pequeñas estelas de luz iluminaron el cuarto, todo parando instantáneamente, mientras Chico Bestia pensaba que hasta parecía de esas películas supernaturales y fantásticas que veía cuando chiquito. Sólo que con súper efectos especiales y vista de primera fila.

Starfire reía tontamente al ver los puntitos de plasma brillando alrededor, una energía rara trasladándose por cada rincón del gran salón, una presión asfixiante hasta para Cyborg, mientras los tres humanos se sentían completamente mutilados por aquella manifestación desconocida de energía.

Y el entendimiento les pegó el ver que Ste'fan se encontraba con una delicada mano en el hombro de la madre de Raven, mientras una capa azulada la rodeaba...como protegiéndola de algo peligroso.

Estuvieron unos momentos más con las estelas y centellas de luz viajando alrededor, como si el proceso estuviera en estado de descanso y Cyborg aprovechó el momento para preguntarle a Ste'fan que era lo que pasaba exactamente, captando antes la atención de sus otros compañeros, estos acercándose calmadamente, como temiendo que el simple hecho de moverse fuera a afectar alguna cosa de la cual no supieran.

-¿Qué era eso que sentimos hace unos momentos?-preguntó Cyborg, sorprendiéndose un poco al oír que su voz se escuchaba extraña, lejana.

-El canal con el cual estamos trasladando la energía vital hacia Raven terminaba de hacerse, por eso personas como ustedes no pueden soportar tal presión que reciben sus nervios por todo el cuerpo-

-¿Y cómo es que Starfire si lo pudo soportar, y Robin no?-cuestionó Chico Bestia, sonriendo un poco al oír su voz exactamente como la de Cyborg, lejana.

-Porque aunque Robin contiene poderes en este momento, todavía no aprende a controlarlos de una manera en la cual pueda escudar esta energía, y aunque pudiera, su composición humana no es apta para resistir estos choques en sus moléculas. Starfire no tiene que hacerlo porque todos los tamaranianos tienen una capa espacial que los protege, cortesía de X'hal, que hizo un trato con nosotros hace poco para poder desarrollar rápidamente este método de protección-

-Es por eso que Airin se fue por un tiempo- notó Robin.

-Exacto-afirmó Ste'fan.

-¿Y por qué protegen a Arella y no a nosotros?-Cyborg cuestionó.

-Porque, si han ahora de saber, Raven ya no es mitad demonio, sino una demoniza completa, gracias a que, después de matar a su padre, la energía que este tenía necesitaba un cuerpo con las características esenciales para poder sobrevivir, encontrando que el de Raven era el único apto que se encontraba cerca por el momento, así concluimos que aunque la energía está viajando por el momento dentro del canal que acabamos de hacer, todavía tiene las propiedades de emanar por todos los rincones cercanos, como un canal de acero transportando fuego, no te quema, pero si sientes el calor que despide si te acercas. Es por eso la presencia de estas estelas alrededor de nosotros. A lo que vengo, el poder de Raven siempre vino de su padre, y aunque ahora es suyo, todavía queda la emoción que Trigon una vez sintió, ya que la energía tiene vida propia; por eso necesitamos proteger a Arella, ya que la energía puede captar que Arella está cerca, y querrá destruirla si no le dejamos sin protección. Lo que ustedes sienten sólo es un efecto de la transportación y sólo será pasajero, no hay ningún problema, además de que necesito mi energía para proteger a Arella, los demás la necesitan para canalizar la energía de Raven-

Todos tenían cara de sorpresa y entendimiento, y antes de poder hacer algo más una luz que captó su atención se hizo presente, volteando instantáneamente para ver que era.

Los contornos de su cuerpo se perfilaban en la luz amarilla que parecía emanar de dentro de su cuerpo, dándole casi un toque angelical, sino fuera por sus orígenes demoniacos, ya podríamos concluir de que de un ángel se trataba.

Y ese horrible sentimiento mutilante y desgarrador se hizo presente nuevamente, mientras las rodillas de los tres desprotegidos temblaban por tal presión ejercida en sus cuerpos, sentándose de sopetón en el frío suelo de la sala. Starfire mirando con grandiosos ojos tal vista que se le presentaba.

Y todos fueron espectadores del acontecimiento.

La luz que parecía rodear los perfiles de Raven se introdujo completamente en el cuerpo de esta, su ahora desnudo cuerpo brillando claramente sobre la pila, mientras las garras de prenda que todavía se sostenían de su cuerpo se movían suavemente, desintegrándose por la presión ejercida sobre estas. Líneas indefinidas de nebulosas provenientes de todos lados parecían absorberse en el cuerpo de la titán, miles de lazos de luz de colores le penetraban por cada poro de su cuerpo, éste sufriendo pequeños espasmos por la acción.

Y de repente todo ajeno a la habitación desapareció, como un portal succionando todo de jalón, desapareciendo a pocos centímetros de la piel de la oscura. Ésta cayendo lentamente hacia la pila vacía, Astaroth apareciendo de repente a lado de ésta, tomándola agraciadamente, volando hasta fuera de la pila, checando su condición.

Y lo que pasó después fue un tanto divertido.

Un sonrojo monumental apareció en las mejillas de Chico Bestia y Robin, que desde un principio se encontraban cerca de los pies de la pila, ahora con la vista completa de Raven y sus...atributos.

Cyborg frunció un poco el entrecejo, un pequeño sonrojo de vergüenza en sus morenas mejillas, mirando hacia un lateral, tapando los ojos de Chico Bestia, este estrujando por libertad al no poder ver lo que más le gustaba.

Y en los adentros de la mente del chico de metal, dejó a propósito que Robin se quedara mirando, sintiéndose un poco culpable ante el acto.

Luego se castigaría el mismo, ahora parecía tener la mente en su hermanita. Si Robin la veía, sería un puntito más a favor de Raven, un escalón más para descubrir sentimientos escondidos...pero un punto para el rompimiento de un corazón tan inocente como el de Starfire.

Su sonrojo se esfumó, y una mirada desconcertante se perfiló en sus facciones al ver que Starfire se ponía a un lado de Astaroth, acariciando un mechón violeta de cabello. La chica pelirroja viendo a Raven con ternura.

Robin tragó saliva, éste dándose cuenta de sus acciones momentáneas. Culpa fluyendo en todo ser.

Pero por una razón completamente desconocida, no sentía tanta culpa, al menos no la que debería. Su sonrojo volvió cuando vio dos marcas en el cuello de Raven, recordando cómo había saboreado tal manjar como la sustancia escarlata en la boca de la oscura. Su mente creando imágenes no tan limpias con Raven, él, y una cama…

-_Grayson…no tiene que ser la cama. Puede ser el baño, __l__a biblioteca, una silla, debajo de una mesa, en la cocina, le puedes coloca__r una mandil y bañarla en jarabe__, o chocolate, yo se que te__ encanta el chocolate; o en esta__ misma sala, escuchando lo amplificados jadeos y gemidos que salen de sus labios, resonando y haciendo eco, chocando con__tra__ tu cuerpo_- dijo Robin Interior, mientras sus cejas se movían de manera sugestiva, bajando y subiendo por el espacio de su frente.

Sólo supo que su cabeza se sentía más ligera, sintiendo como de sus fosas nasales salía sangre a la velocidad de las cataratas de Niágara, su visión se había borrosa, alcanzando a escuchar que Mariela decía algo sobre los efectos secundarios de su estado hace pocos momentos…

Cayó indecorosamente al suelo, y comprobó que, en efecto, Raven era peli-violeta natural…al menos que se haya teñido…de ahí abajo también.

Rió por lo bajo antes de caer inconsciente.

* * *

Los cuatro titanes se encontraban en las cámaras hospitalarias esperando por la salida de Robin, que había sufrido una hemorragia nasal, lo demás titanes hablando con Raven sobre el regreso de sus poderes.

-Supongo que ahora tienes que meditar mucho-notó Cyborg, mientras caminaba tranquilamente alrededor del cuarto.

-No tanto, recuerden que tengo más control con mis poderes- corrigió ella, leyendo un libro de Edgar Alan Poe, un pequeño presente que había traído desde la Tierra.

-Y dinos Raven, como se sintió tener de vuelta tus poderes-preguntó Starfire.

-Cuando recibes el choque de tu cuerpo con la fuerza vital, es un infierno…literalmente.

Chico Bestia rió entre dientes, encontrando la situación amena para reír.

La puerta del cuarto más cercano se abrió, Robin saliendo despacio pero seguro, mientras movía la mano en forma de saludo.

Starfire llegó hasta él, sosteniéndolo de la cintura, y luego para darle un dulce beso en la mejilla.

-Te extrañamos mucho-exclamó ella, ayudando a Robin, éste sentándose en el asiento a un lado de Raven.

El simple….nada sospechoso, y por supuesto, normal acto de un chico maravilla sentado al lado de la princesita de hielo, hizo que todos se quedaran viendo, excepto por Robin, que no sabía ni pío.

Cyborg escondió una pequeña sonrisa que se generaba cuando vio la cara de Raven cambiar, y aunque casi imperceptible el movimiento de los músculos de su cara, Cyborg la conocía muy bien, casi esperando que los mofletes de Raven se sonrojaran al menos un poco.

Claro, con un simple acto como estar sentada junto con el amor de su vida hizo que su expresión se viera un tanto…rara, que si hablamos de Raven eso equivale a explotar de euforia como una fanática drogada, pero _es_ Raven, así que no se puede esperar mucho.

-Mmm…-Y aunque Starfire estaba un poco incómoda por la situación, dudaba que Raven fuera a hacer algo con él. Por si las moscas, agarró el brazo de Robin, alzándolo suavemente.

-Vamos Robin, es mejor que descanses en las comodidades del cuarto, así va a ser más fácil-

-Estoy bien Star, sólo fue una leve hemorragia-aclaró él, irguiéndose rápidamente.

-Estoy mejor que nunca- balbuceó, para luego caer nuevamente, y aunque no débil, su cabeza se sentía ligera, haciendo que un pequeñísimo mareo le surgiera dentro de la cabeza.

Y para su curiosa suerte, no cayó en su respectivo asiento, sino en el mismo regazo de la oscura, que lo veía con lo que parecía sorpresa y enojo.

Se quedaron así un momento, hasta que Raven interrumpió,-No estás tan ligero, Robin- exclamó ella, y después de un parpadeo, el chico estaba parado, una mano detrás de su nuca.

-Lo siento-

Pasaron unos segundos en los cuales todo quedó en silencio…

-Bueno mejor nos vamos, Arella dijo que después de que salieras fuéramos nuevamente hacia la sala principal-

Salieron rápidamente, y aunque un poco tenso el ambiente, llegaron en menos de unos cuantos minutos, entrando nuevamente a la sala principal, para sólo encontrarse con Ste'fan y Arella, que se sentaban en la gran mesa.

-No necesitaran sentarse jóvenes, será rápido-

-Como verán, estamos sufriendo unos cuantos problemas con otras naciones, diciendo que varias de nuestras plantas de trabajo han sido saqueadas-

-Necesitamos que con sus talentos de súper héroes nos ayuden a resolver tan drástica situación que se nos ha presentado-

-Así que en dos días saldrán con Jonathon para que los ayude en esta recuesta que les hacemos-

-Pero no se confíen, este no es un programa de televisión donde van a salir ganando fácilmente, ya que los saqueos no son cosa de poco calibre-

-No se les hara fácil, nada fácil, aún así cuando esta discusión parezca de televisión barata-

-Necesitamos que usen sus habilidades al máximo, porque no son simples ladrones los que roban nuestras fábricas, sino creaturas de las cuales todavía no tenemos conocimiento-

-Ya se pueden ir-

Después de un parpadeo, Ste'fan y Arella ya no estaban, dejándolos a todos con una cara de sorpresa, excepto por cierta chica de pelo violeta, que ya se esperaba tan, aunque no lo admitiera, emocionante recuesta.

-Mmm…televisión barata…Jajaja, pues la verdad si, recuerdo como cuando en Choque de Planetas dijeron eso- Chico Bestia rió.

-Viejo, esa caricatura todavía la vez….eso es para niños de cinco- Cyborg alzó una ceja, divertido de la situación.

-…Mmm, um, pues claro, por eso digo que sólo recuerdo, porque ya no lo veo-

-Si claro- ironizó el chico de metal.

-Como sea, supongo que tenemos que estar preparados para lo que sea, ya que aquí las cosas son un tanto complicadas- notó Robin.

Después de unos comentarios más sobre la situación, todos se separaron hacia sus respectivos dormitorios, esperando que lo que sea que viniera, no les diera un choque tan fuerte.

* * *

Parecía que el insomnio se estaba haciendo su compañero más leal, ya que como siempre, no podía dormir.

Tal vez el cambio de horario le afectó.

Ni siquiera sabía si realmente había cambio de horario.

Y como siempre, el sentimiento de deja vü se hizo presente en su mente, haciendo que inconscientemente se parara, saliera del cuarto y buscara el tan esperado cuarto de música.

Algo que le sacó de sus casillas al instante, era como si el mismo pensamiento de verla tocar el piano fuera a calmar su tan frenético estado de ánimo, pero como siempre, no iba a hacer nada al respecto, al menos no por ahora.

Llegó ahí tan rápido como correcaminos, escuchando esas notas tan conocidas, sabiendo que de alguna manera Raven estaría allí, jactándolo con los acordes angelicales que tocaba en la noche.

Parecía libreto de novela barata pensar en eso, así optó por escuchar y sólo eso.

Después de unos cuantos segundos, que parecían pasar como micras de segundo, un sonido estruendoso se escuchó, como si varias teclas en el piano fueran apretadas instantáneamente.

Le pareció raro, así que abrió un poco la puerta.

La vista que se le presentó no la esperaba.

Astaroth ponía besos y besos en el cuello de la titán, mientras la misma cara de indiferencia se posaba en la mirada de Raven, sólo de ves en cuando, us temblor recorría su cuerpo haciendo que todo el cuarto de música adquiriera un color negro, envuelto en su poder.

Algo explotó.

-Eso me gusta-susurró Astaroth, acariciando la espalda de Raven, besándola nuevamente en los labios: dulce, tranquilo, pasivo…horrendo.

Una ira desconocida se hizo presente en Robin. Ya no quería ver nada…nada.

Cerró la puerta de la sala lo más bajito que pudo, corriendo lo más rápido que podía y llegando al cuarto jadeando.

Ese maldito Astaroth se las pagaría.

¿Cuál era la razón?

La respuesta le sorprendió más de lo que esperaba.

* * *

Odio este capítulo, el final no me agradó, y la verdad no tuve más inspiración para arreglarlo, pero espero que les guste.

Prometo que el próximo va a ser mucho mejor.


	15. Pintura

Uff tanto tiempo sin actualizar jeje, pero aquí estoy y no olviden que no voy a dar esta historia como si nada, ya que es uno de mis mejores proyectos hasta ahora (o de los menos peores tal vez n.n)

Ahora con los agradecimientos**: Raven-12-12** (¡Ta Da! Y aquí traído recién horneado el nuevo cap, espero que este también lo disfrutes XD), **chibi-nek0****, blackNek0** (jeje gracias por la sugerencia, pero pues no encuentro escenario en el cual puedan regresar, pero luego ahí le inventare algo, no muy pronto¡pero lo que me has dicho es muy buena idea!), **H.fanel.K** (me pone vertiginosa saber que alguien se desvela para leer este intento de fic¡¡eso significa que tengo futuro!! También me reí con esa frase jeje**) Precious.little.cat** (Mojigato, Jejeje eso si es reír amenamente jeje, me encanta que les guste mi sentido del humor, así me compruebas que si digo algo chistoso a mis amigos ya sabré que no se ríen nada mas por lastima n.n') **Kamikazeh **(Creo que Robin no es un pervertido…sólo tiene una forma muy peculiar respecto de la manifestación de su sexualidad…O.o… Tienes razón es un pervertido XD**) Raven The Dark Wings Angel** (Mmm, pues no quiero ser tan modesta O.o n.n XDDD :P pero me la rife en la descripción XDDDD, Jajaja, pues me encantan tus comentarios XP, sobre lo del nombre, la verdad me gustaba más el otro, por el simple hecho de que le agregas personalidad, por no decir que es tu nombre exactamente, es más original, porque hoy en día Raven es la personaje más abusada de las series, en la sección en inglés puede encontrar miles de pennames con su nombre, entonces ya no es algo tan original, al menos que no te refieras a Raven la personaje, eso lo especificarías en tu perfil, no se), **Aurora** ( sólo digamos que Robin y Astaroth no se llevan muy bien, y aunque no se han hablado, la situación es más que clara entre los dos),**Mayleena **(Me quitaste las palabras de la boca XD, y gracias por la nota, veré cuales han sido mis burradas del día n.n) **Draco** (Tambores y trompetas ¡NUEVO LECTOR! Y aquí viene el nuevo cap salido del horno hace pocos minutos XD)

Bueno antes de dejarlos con el cap…

Este Capítulo es de FELIZAÑO NUEVO, NAVIDAD, DÍA DE REYES, HANUKA, si el cumple de alguien está cerca pues también, es de todo, por eso es más grande.

ES UN REGALO.

Nota: Traté de hacer este episodio lo más triste posible…hasta puse música para el ambiente.

Naruto Shippuden OST- Scene of Disaster.

Death Note OST- Dirge. Light Lights up light. Kodoku.

Ouran High School Host Club OST- Tranquillezza for string.

Quien quiera escuchar esto, pues mi profile ya saben que tengo mi correo, me agregan y yo se las paso.

Esto lo hago porque no tengo ni idea de cómo pasar documento de Windows Media Player al internet.

Si no las tienes, pues al menos pongan una que les apetezca para el ambiente que les acabo de mencionar, va a ser este capítulo.

Pues ya saben, este fic es de todas las posibles clasificaciones que existan en el mundo, o al menos las que aparecen disponibles en n.n'

* * *

_**PINTURA, MANZANAS Y **__**SANGRE COLOR **__**ESCARLATA.**_

_Meditar era una cosa esencial en ese tiempo, y Raven se estaba aburriendo de eso._

_Pasaban las horas y horas, viendo como de algunas grietas en el techo se traspasaban algunos rayitos de luz._

_Nunca le gustó la luz._

_Simpl__e manifestación de la posición__ de la Tierra, simple significado trivial de felicidad, de alegría, de energía…le enfermaba._

_Máscaras puestas en cada una de las caras que veía o sentía a diario desde su recóndito "hogar", que sólo era una simple escultura__ de una mano gigante en la cual meditaba sin descanso alguno._

_Tanta falsa vibra que llegaba hasta su ser, todos pretendiendo felicidad y armonía, cuando sólo era una manifestación de cobardía por parte de todos ellos, y sólo algunos se salían de esa cápsula asfixiante de falsa paz._

_Personas raras, con vestimentas extravagantes, con _estilos _extravagantes, con formas diferentes de pensar, con originalidad, y si no, __simplemente__ sobresalían de la sociedad, con sus formas deprimentes de expresión._

_De alguna manera le recordaban a ella misma._

_¿Cómo era que se llamaban?_

_Ah, sí. Emos, Góticos, Punks…bla, bla, bla._

_Que nombres tan estúpidos__, claro, con algunas de las conversaciones__ que a veces llegaba a escuchar __estos "nombres" eran ya sea por la música que escuchaban, la vestimenta que usaban, o la manera de hablar, o la manera de expresarse._

_Que rarezas, y era como ellos, sólo que nunca tuvo la intención de ser como ellos._

_O más bien._

_Tal vez ellos eran como ella…_

_Siguió__ con su ritual de calma y colectividad por mucho tiempo, viajando a __través__ del espacio exterior y conociendo dimensiones nunca antes vistas por medio de la meditación. Una calma horrenda fluyendo por todo su cuerpo, como si de veneno se tratara. Mutilante sentimiento de calma, sólo un regalo antes de la gran profecía._

_Un pequeño sonido del exterior la saco de su meditación, abriendo los oj__os gradualmente para mostrar orbe__s amatistas que brillaban __demoniacamente__ por la ligera luz que ahora eman__a__ba la Luna__, iluminando sus ropas azule__s como un aro de luz brillante danzando agraciadamente alrededor de ella._

_Vista que no era natural._

_-¿Quién eres __tú__?- pregunt__ó una voz __tenue__. Una sombra perfilándose por debajo de ella._

_-Te haría la misma pregunta- dijo ella, viendo como la cara del chico cambiaba de sorpresa a confusión._

_-Eres extranjera ¿eh? Hablo varios idiomas pero eso que estás hablando, no entiendo ni pío- musitó lentamente el extraño, saliendo de las sombras por un momento, para ver más claro a la belleza angelical que se le presentaba. La luz de la Luna hacia que su vista se hiciera borrosa, así que se acercó donde la chica se encontraba._

_Raven cayó en la realización- ¿Quién eres?- preguntó nuevamente, ahora con el mismo idioma que el chico parecía usar como lengua madre._

_-Mi nombre es Richard Grayson- dijo el efusivamente, sacando__ su delgado pero fuert__e pecho en orgullo, y Raven rodó__ sus ojos._

_-¡Oye! No sabes mi nombre ¿verdad?- cuestionó Richard, alzando una ceja divertido._

_-No, y no me interesa-_

_-Que ruda eres… ¿Por qué no bajas? Vamos__ no seas tímida__- invitó Richard, haciendo movimiento con una de sus manos, mocionándole bajar._

_La chica lo vio por un segundo, volando suavemente hasta donde él estaba._

_-Mmm…tienes súper poderes por lo que veo. ¿Qué hace alguien cómo tú aquí__?- preguntó Richard animadamente._

_-Alguien como yo-repitió Raven __escéptica._

_-Alguien con __súper__ poderes, es a lo que me refiero- corrigió el chico._

_Se vieron por unos instantes, antes de que la oscura subiera nuevamente a su altar._

_-Mmm__… ¿__Cuál es tu nombre¿Qué haces aquí¿No me digas que eres una de esas deprimentes personas vestidas de negro…o azul?-_

_-No-_

_-Oh- Richard se quedó parado unos momentos, pensando las __posibilidades__ de porque la presencia __de alguien tan bonita como ella en un lugar como ese._

_-¿Cuántos años tienes?-_

_-Haces muchas preguntas-_

_-Es porque quiero saber, nadie debería estar aquí, y no te ves muy adulta como para andar aquí- refutó Richard, no __creyendo__ que alguien como ella sería una de esas personas que no le encuentran sentido a la vida._

_Tal vez estaba ahí para suicidarse_

_-No, no me voy a suicidar-__La chica __d__e ojos amatistas le vio firme._

_-Lees mentes- concluyó él, un pequeño sonrojo expandiéndose desde su nariz hacia sus mejillas ya rosadas._

_-…-_

_-¿Por qué estás aquí?-_

_-Porque debo-_

_Richard sonrió, al fin podía sacar algo más que negaciones por parte de la chica._

_Se quedaron así por unos momentos, Richard observando a la chica flotante, y Raven meditando nuevamente en la gigante mano, sus largas __pestañas escondiendo sus orbes violetas, una mantra escapándose de sus labios._

_-Azarath, Mi__trion, Zinthos-_

_-¿Por qué debes?-_

_Raven abrió sus ojos lentamente para observar detenidamente al chico que le interrogaba sin parar._

_Ella no sabía mucho sobre las apariencias, pero esos ojos azules que portaba el chico le hipnotizaban de una manera un tanto desconcertante._

_-Por qué es mi destino-murmuró ella._

_-Todos pueden crear su destino…-replicó él, una tenacidad desconocida surgiendo desde sus adentros._

_-Los que pueden, sí-_

_-No digas eso__ Violeta, te ves muy fuerte, y yo digo que no has de ser muy grande, así que no hay razón de ponerse tan precavida si lo que sea que vaya a pasar todavía ni siquiera está cerca- explicó él, sonriendo cálidamente en dirección de la chica._

_-¿Violeta?-_

_-Pues como no me has dicho tu nombre, supuse que el color de tus ojos sería lo adecuado. No __sé__ si sepas, pero no hay muchas personas que tienes lo ojos de ese color-_

_Ella sabía eso, lo sabía muy bien, y aunque en su dimensión tampoco fuera muy común, un rastro de color rosado surgió de sus mejillas, su expresión con la mínima sorpresa manifestándose en el exterior._

_-Ya __vez__, si soy un galán-rió Richard, mientras movía las cejas de manera sugestiva._

_Raven no dijo nada, optando por seguir con su meditación._

_Algo la detuvo._

_Un sentimiento._

_Algo._

_-Me dejaras hablando solo-reprendió el chico, exagerando su labio inferior y poniendo sus ojos de cachorro. De esa no se saldría, después de todo, ni Bruce podía resistirse a esos enormes ojos azules._

_CRASH._

_Richard volteó rápidamente, viendo que una de las estatuas raras de ese lugar había explotado sin ninguna razón aparente_

_-¿Qué pasó?- cuestionó él, preparándose para lo que sea que viniera._

_-Algo-_

_-Ya sé que algo Violeta, no seas así. ¿Por qué pasó?, es a lo que me refiero-_

_-Fueron mis poderes-_

_-¿No los puedes controlar?-_

_-Por eso medito, y tú estás interrumpiéndome-_

_-Oh, lo siento-_

_-…-_

_-Bueno, me voy-_

_-No me dijiste porque llegaste hasta aquí-_

_Richard __sonrió,-__Tú__ no has respondido a __ninguna de mis preguntas, así que yo no responderé a las tuyas-_

_-La mía no fue pregunta-_

_-Oh-_

_-Entonces-_

_-Mmm…__pues__ revisaba la zona solamente, a veces me gusta hacer eso, y te encontré aquí-_

_-…-_

_La conversación había terminado, y Richard, con cara de decepción, salió silenciosamente de la sala._

_

* * *

Los días pasaban lentamente entre los dos, y aunque la chica de ojos amatistas no lo admitiera, esa simple visita había hecho algo extremadamente raro con su ser._

_Y así, era lo mismo con el chico, que cada día la visitaba, sólo para ver su pacífica forma__flotante entre las estelas de luz que se disipaban a su alrededor._

_Los encuentros entre ellos eran breves casi,__ miradas por el rabillo del ojo__ eran lo suficiente, y la hipnotizante mirada violeta de la chica le ponía los vellos de la piel como de punta._

_Cortos y breves momentos en el espacio y el tiempo, azul y amatista encontrándose y disolviéndose en un mar de pura arte._

_Expresiones de belleza por el simple si__lencio que emanaba de todos lados__, manifestación hermosa de tranquilidad._

_Tranquilidad verdadera._

_---_

_…__No hablaban._

_No se movían._

_No respiraban._

_Nada._

_Como una pintura._

_Pinceladas delicadas formando sus alrededores._

_Luces, tonos, colores, sombras._

_Un universo de__mezclas__ exquisitas que se disipaban por todo su alrededor._

_Un día Richard decidió saber más sobre la chica._

_-No me dijiste tu nombre-_

_-Raven- respondió ella calmadamente, mientras, por primera vez, quitaba su capucha para ver más claro lo que le rodeaba._

_Richard suprimió un suspiro__ de admiración._

_Curvas finas que formaban su__s__ mejillas__ rojo manzana, signo de infancia que contenía todavía__, la pequeña punta de su barbilla, las largas y negras pestañas, los grandes ojos amatista._

_-Eres muy bonita- dijo él con __parsimonia__ cruzándose de brazo__s,__ muy seguro de sí mismo._

_-…-_

_Richard alzó una ceja en sorpresa.-Deberías sonrojarte, como la primera vez-_

_-Como quieras- respondió ella, cerrando sus ojos para seguir meditando, regalándole aquella vista al chico de ojos azules_

_-Nunca me has dicho nada- dijo él en voz queda, sonrojándose por sus vanos intentos de atención._

_-Tu tampoco-_

_-Pero no te lo digo porque no me preguntas, y puedo distraerte como dices que lo hago-_

_-¿No crees que sería lo mismo si me preguntaras?, de cualquier manera me estas interrumpiendo-_

_Richard se sonrojó__ más__, mientras apretaba los labios con una expresión clara de molestia._

_Esta chica es muy inteligente. Decidió._

_-Podríamos salir a ver el mundo exterior, te puedo presentar a mi tutor y también a mis amigos, estarían encantados de verte, les he contado de ti-_

_-Me cuestionó tal acción, ya que no sabes nada de mí-_

_-Por eso quiero saber. Yo creo que todavía recuerdas__ las preguntas que te he hecho, sólo es cuestión de responderlas, no es tan difícil- suplicó Richard, tratando en vano de hacer nuevamente sus ojos de cachorro._

_-Cumpliré 13 en unas semanas- _

_Parece__ que si funcionó la mirada._

_-No soy ninguna de esas personas que crees que soy-_

_De acuerdo, eso no era necesario responder._

_Richard sonrió._

_-Estoy aquí porque es mi destino, no puedo salir de este lugar-_

_-¿Alguien te obliga a estar aquí?-_

_-…No-_

_-Entonces no hay razón de porque esconderse, deberías salir un poco, así no te verías tan pálida, lo que te falta es un buen __bronceado (__1)__-_

_Raven alzó una ceja._

_-Jeje, no digo que tener la piel de Blanca Nieves sea malo, pero un bronceado te haría bien…No, espera, no quedaría bien con tus ojos, bueno__ sí quedaría bien, pero…estás bien así-_

_-Entonces…__¿si vendrás conmigo?-preguntó el con un dejo de esperanza en su voz, un tono que a Raven no le pasó por desapercibido._

_-De acuerdo¿Quieres salir en este momento, o mañana vengo?-_

_-Mañana habré cambiado de opinión-_

_-Entonces hoy- rió Richard, mientras bajaba de la gran mano con un ágil salto gatuno, Raven después, bajando agraciadamente de la gran escultura._

_Caminaron un rato por numerosos pasillos, mientras Raven meditaba en un rango más ligero._

_Se preguntó como Richard había llegado hasta donde ella estaba, después de todo__ el camino no era como un paseo al parque._

_-Hay muchos __pasadizos__ aquí, no encuentro la respuesta adecuada para saber __cómo__ es que llegaste hasta donde yo estaba-_

_-Pues…te lo diré después-_

_Caminaron un rato más en cómodo silencio, subiendo lentamente las largas escaleras, saliendo a una gran biblioteca desusada-_

_-Siempre me he preguntado cómo es que simplemente no demuelen esto-_

_-Yo se los he impedido-respondió Raven,-Si lo llegan a destruir, eso conlleva a una serie de acciones que prefiero no sucedan por el momento-_

_-¿Cómo cuáles?-_

_-Que tengan que ver el pasadizo secreto por el cual podrían encontrarme-_

_-Oh-_

_Salieron de la biblioteca, y los rayos fuertes de luz hicieron que Raven cerrara sus ojos en __molestia_

_-¿Eres un vampiro?- preguntó el chico con asombro y curiosidad._

_-No-_

_-¿Entonces, por qué t__e tapas de la luz?-_

_-En donde yo vivía no había Sol__, y nunca me he expuesto __a __él__- respondió ella lentamente, como si hablara con un niño de cinco años._

_-De acuerdo, de acuerdo, no tienes porque ponerte así-_

_Caminaron por las calles de la cuidad, y Raven sentía un bochorno horrible__, no se respondía como los humanos de la Tierra soportaban tales radiaciones por el Sol._

_La temperatura__ no era mala, pero si la radiación_

_-Te sientes bien…de-deberías ponerte tu capucha-__ Richard notó, un gran sonrojo en sus mejillas._

_El rojo manzana que marcaba la edad de Raven en sus mejillas se había intensificado__ haciendo que pareciera un tipo Blanca Nieves con fiebre…o muy apenada tal vez._

_Richard resopló por el pensamiento._

_-¿Quién es Blanca Nieves?-_

_-Leíste mi mente otra vez- Richard reprimió con tono falso de molestia._

_-Sólo recordé lo que dijiste hace rato-_

_-Oh…Ella es una princesa de cuento de hadas-_

_-Mm…No encuentro la relación entre ella y yo-_

_-Bueno, es que tu eres muy blanquita, y tus mejillas están muy rojas-Richard llevó una mano detrás de su nuca rascando los pequeños cabellos de su cuello en vergüenza._

_-Ya veo-_

_Richard esperaba que Raven se ruborizara más, pero su expresión seguía vacía como siempre la había visto._

_Tal vez el color que ya estaba si era un sonrojo._

_…Nah._

_-¿A dónde vamos exactamente?- Raven preguntó expectante. No le gustaba__n__ las miradas que recibía por parte de algunas personas que pasaban junto de ellos._

_-Pues te llevaré a mi escuela, sólo necesitan saber que vienes conmigo y te dejaran entrar-_

_-No me gusta la gente, puede explotar algo-_

_-Mm__… ¿__arrogante eh?-_

_-No, pero toda mi vida he tenido la mínima interacción con otros seres vivos, así que no estoy…acostumbrada a tal cosa-_

_-Antisocial entonces-_

_-Podría decirse que sí-_

_-Se ve que no sabes nada, tenías que decir que no, porque ser antisocial no es muy bueno-_

_-¿Pero para que negarlo si es verdad?-_

_-Es que…olvídalo- Una gotita de sudor apareció en la sien de Richard._

_-Aquí es- Richard caminó un poco, acercándose a un edificio grande con muchas ventanas._

_-Señor Grayson, ha llegado a sus clases vespertinas por lo que veo-_

_-Sip, ella viene conmigo-_

_Varios de los guardias vieron escépticos a la niña con sonrojo monumental._

_-Tu amiguita ¿eh?- dijo uno de ellos, riendo__ divertido._

_-Sip, una amiga- Dijo Richard, sabiendo bien el doble sentido en las palabras del guardia, a veces le gustaba divertirse._

_Entraron sin problemas al gran patio, algunos alumnos que pasaban se detuvieron a observar, y el hecho de que en esa escuela no habían muchos que no conocieran el nombre de Richard Grayson __hijo adoptivo de Bruce Wayne, se acercaron para saludar, provecho para ver a la chica nueva con vestimentas de cementerio._

_-Rich, nueva estudiante por lo que veo-_

_-¿Eres súper heroína?_

_-Eres muy bonita-_

_-¿Cómo te llamas?-_

_Varias preguntas del mismo origen empezaron a exclamarse por los estudiantes con actividades vespertinas, un jaleo de gran tamaño por conocer a la foránea, y __ésta__ viendo a Richard expectante._

_-Lo siento chicos, no puede estar muy cerca de tanta gente, pueden explotar cosas-_

_Después de esto todos se alejaron simultáneamente de la desconocida, lanzando saludos a los dos del centro de atención._

_-Uf…eso estuvo cerca, te presentare a mis más cercanos amigos-_

_Caminaron hasta lo que parecía ser la cafetería, que los inundaba de diversos olores._

_-Generalmente en las escuelas__ hay comida horrible, pero por eso adoro la mía-_

_Centenares de esencias se mezclaban en el aire cálido de la cafetería y el olor hizo que un sentimiento vertiginoso pasara por la espina de Raven._

_-__¿__Quieres algo__, supongo ya que nunca te he visto fuera de esa cripta rara-_

_-No __sé__qué__ comer-notó ella con el mismo sonrojo que portaba en las calles, ahora por el mutilante aroma que llegaba a sus fosas nasales._

_-Entonces te pediré algo-_

_Le mocionó brevemente que se sentara, y después de tal acción observó como los estudiantes pasaban tranquilamente, algunas parejas con el aire de melosi__dad inundando su rango de poder_

_Sintiendo las cálidas esencias y auras amorosas._

_Richard regresó__ con dos platos con una__ masa de color café oscuro._

_-Es pastel de chocolate, pártelo y cómelo con la cuchara._

_Varios de los estudiantes que andaban por ahí vislumbraron al chico._

_-Hola muchachos-saludó él, mientras los mencionados se sentaban a su alrededor._

_-Tu amiga eh, llegaron algo tarde, los chismes se distribuyen como la gripe-rió una de ell__os__, acomodando su larga cabellera color zanahoria detrás de una oreja._

_Richard se sonrojó, hablando un tanto raro__ con la excusa que le daba a la pelirroja._

_-'Le debe gustar'- pensó__ Raven, mientras veía rara el pedazo de "pastel" que el chico le había traído._

_-¿No te lo vas a comer?- preguntó uno de los que supuso era amigo de Richard._

_-Sí, pero…- vio a Richard por un momento._

_-No se preocupen chicos, es que no es de aquí, entonces no sabe si le van a gustar estas cosas-_

_Todos los acompañantes asintieron, mientras veían, esperando que Raven le diera la primera mordida._

_Lentamente, cortó un trozo del aperitivo metiéndolo algo reluctante en su boca._

_Sus ojos se agrandaron momentáneamente, mientras sus mejillas rojo manzana se ponían más coloradas de lo que ya estaban._

_Un escenario __exagerado__, su mirada inocente brillando por el exquisito sabor de tal pastel que su nuevo amigo le había ofrecido._

_-¡Que tierna!-exclamaron las niñas que se encontraban en la mesa._

_-Le gustó-dijo uno de ellos, sonriendo conocedor por la expresión de la chica._

_-__Qué__ bueno que te gustó-_

_La cafetería donde se encontraban se empezó a disolver en tonos oscuros, gracias a los poderes de la chica__, que seguía con la misma expresión de puro placer al manjar que había probado, sus papilas gustativas explotando por la frescura y sabor del pastel._

_-¡Rae!- gritó Richard, mientras captaba la atención de la chica, los presentes de la cafetería corriendo hacia la salida aterrados por el extraño acontecimiento._

_Una esfera negra de poder le envolvió, mientras desaparecía de aquel lugar instantáneamente._

_-Mmm…me dejó- dijo __él__ con un susurro, mientras se encogía de hombros._

_Tal vez estaría de regreso al lugar donde estaba._

_

* * *

- Me pasa por comer eso- reprimió Raven, mientras caminaba de regreso a su__ lugar sagrado, no sabiendo por__qué__ el hecho de caminar se le había hecho más "apetitoso"._

_Al llegar a las escaleras paró en seco._

_Cerca de éstas, se encontraba un muchacho, viendo el fondo de tales con __parsimonia__ que le perturbaba._

_-¡NO!- _

_Corrió lo más rápido que pudo, cogiendo la negra __chaqueta__ del chico en el proceso, __siendo__ jalada por to__do su peso._

_-No…- susurró ella, mientras tomaba las manos del chico__ concentrando algo de su poder en el otro ser._

_Ahora caían suavemente por el amplio del pasadizo.__ Sus prendas moviéndose suavemente, acariciando el aire de alrededor._

_-Tienes poderes- logró__ musitar el chico, viendo como s__u ser flotaba lentamente, el aire que llegaba a pasar moviendo sus mechones de cabello como agua tranquila del mar._

_Agua negra._

_-Me has salvado- reprimió él con voz temblorosa._

_Vibras desesperantes alrededor de los dos seres, sus ropas disolviéndose lentamente en un__ mar de tonos __grisáceos_

_Y el tiempo se detuvo._

_Flotant__es seres en el aura de oscuridad, hilos de tristeza__ emanando por cada poro de su piel, y malditas notas de silencio les perturbaba los oídos._

_Una pequeña estela de luz en el techo haciendo profundo contraste con sus seres._

_-Ibas a suicidarte- notó ella en voz bajita, mientras apretaba sus manos contra las del chico, que todavía le veía con expresión vacía, lágrimas color perla adornando su__s__ pálidas mejillas__, viéndole reprochante._

_Mirada estrangulante con pura furia__ que salía de sus ojos azules como el cielo._

_Como si fuera Richard._

_Raven sacudió un poco la cabeza, soltando las manos del chico en el proceso._

_Para después abrazarlo._

_Lento, suave, cálido…maldito._

_-No…__-murmuró ella__, no impidiendo que todo el pasadizo se oscureciera con su poder._

_-No…- murmuró otra vez, abrazando al chico más fuerte, mientras una pequeña lágrima caía de su mejilla, oscureciendo más la chaqueta del joven en sus brazos._

_-__Tú__ no entiendes-murmuró él, viendo tembloroso el cabello violeta de su salvadora._

_-Si entiendo…si entiendo- dijo ella, apretando un pedazo de chaqueta que se encontraba a su alcance._

_Si entiendo._

_Se separó un poco del chico, sólo para que este le pudiera ver los ojos._

_-Si entiendo- dijo ella más segura._

_Sus ojos amatistas reflejándose más brillantes por la estela de luz que todavía les rodeaba, chocando con el espacio oscuro en la esfera de su poder._

_Luz que no servía de nada al ver esos orbes._

_Un mar de violeta._

_Un mar de relámpagos y estruendos saliendo de ese color tan hermoso__, el reflejo del chico en esas tonalidades de amatista._

_Ojos sin luz._

_Tristeza._

_Furia._

_Resentimiento._

_Desesperación._

_Nada._

_-No quiero que me salves- reprendió inseguro, empujando suavemente los delicados hombros de la niña que estaba enfrente._

_-Yo…si- exclamó ella en un susurro desesperado, acomodándose nuevamente, su delicada barbilla restando en su hombro._

_-…-_

_-De-debes ser más…más fuerte-_

_-Por favor…no- lloró el muchacho, ahora con una aferración casi dolorosa a su cuerpo de porcelana._

_Un abrazo terminante de una vida tan bella._

_Tan desgarradora._

_Velocidad adquirida nuevamente, mientras los dos se abrazaban con __una fuerza desesperada de ayuda que no llegaría._

_Pura falsedad._

_-No me salves, te lo suplico-_

_…_

_Silenciosos segundos que parecían extenderse como la eternidad._

_…_

_Raven desapareció al momento del impacto._

_

* * *

Membranas bañadas en sustancia escarlata. Formando una bellísima obra de arte._

_Representación realista de un universo de falsedad, un mar de olas color__ rojo perturbando la tranquila vida de los seres habitando en ese lugar._

_Una bella faz al centro de todo lo rojo, ojos cerrados, bloqueando la vi__st__a al mar azul que eran sus orbe__s._

_Azul y rojo._

_Observó por un momento la figura que yacía en el frío piso de aquel fondo oscuro, la fresca sangre inundando su nariz con esencias horribles para gente común._

_-Lo siento- logró susurrar, para después caer en frente de tan bella representación de Dios._

_La vida._

_El cuerpo._

_Puso__ sus manos sobre él__, buscando cualquier esperanza de vida que quedara en el chico._

_Ninguna._

_-…- Tragó saliva sonoramente, mientras un gran nudo en la garganta le impedía respirar correctamente, aferrada a la __negra__ chaqueta del muchacho__, ensuciando sus manos color porcelana de la sustancia que antes recorría las venas del joven._

_-Porque…-__Los ojos le quemaban._

_Lágrimas silenciosas cayeron en su ropa, la luz de la Luna como hilo blanquecino iluminando ese pequeño lugar, iluminando su rostro sin color._

_Sin vida._

_Haciendo que la sangre brillara con tono mutilante de tristeza._

_Pinceladas y pinceladas adornando la obra de arte._

_-…-_

_Se acurrucó encima del delgado cuerpo, sus sentidos agudizándose, escuchando como desde las sombras, alguien observaba tal escena._

_-Lo lamento-_

_Y la oscuridad inundo nuevamente el espacio a__ su alrededor, mientras todo lo__ capturado temblaba fuertemente por las emociones desatadas._

_Tristeza._

_Nueva emoción._

_

* * *

-Sé lo que pasó- murmuró Richard, mientras veía como Raven abría sus ojos__ lentamente, para después bajar su mirada con expresión difícil._

_-No es tu culpa, si hubieras llegado más tarde no lo habrías salvado, y sería lo mismo-aseguró Richard, mientras sonreía ligeramente, aun cuando Raven no le miraba._

_-El hubiera no existe-murmuró decidida, apretando un poco sus pequeñas manos._

_-Claro que no existe, eso lo sé muy bien, pero…sería lo mismo de todos modos, por eso, no hables como si fuera tu culpa, el ya lo había decidido, tú sólo le diste los mejores momentos de su vida entes de terminarla-_

_-¿Y cómo es eso?- preguntó ligeramente._

_-Porqué, aunque no se mucho de ti…estoy seguro de que tu vida no fue fácil, te estuve buscando y llegué cuando flotaban, por eso lo vi todo-_

_Vi tu mirada._

_-Te diré algo curioso-_

_-…-_

_-Se que no le dirás a nadie, así que confío en ti, además, no es como si salieras mucho-Richard rió._

_-Yo también soy Súper Héroe. Y mi nombre en el trabajo es Robin-__declaró el lentamente, mientras sus orejas se enrojecían en vergüenza._

_-Ya lo sabía-_

_Richard bufó algo inentendible. –Ya te crees mucho porque puedes leer mentes ¿no?-_

_-Te he divisado en mi rango de aura por mucho tiempo, y he visto tu uniforme, el aura de Robin es la misma que la tuya-_

_-Oh-_

_Estuvieron así por unos momentos, azul y amatista disolviéndose nuevamente en un arcoíris inmenso de belleza pura y exquisita._

_Richard se acercó lentamente._

_Haciendo algo que ya deseaba hace tiempo, un pequeño viento que entraba por la grieta haciendo que varios mechones color violeta le rosaran la mejilla._

_Un beso._

_Plantando sus labios rosas en la mejilla rojo manzana de la chica, un pequeño sonido haciendo colisión con su moflete._

_Bella e inocente acción de cariño._

_Se quedó así p__or__ unos segundos, sus labios en contacto con su piel sedosa__, viendo la expresión de su amiga por el rabillo del ojo._

_Acercamiento sorpresivo__ a los ojos de la chica._

_Universo de e__strellas tintineantes color violeta, reflejado en ellas, y vacío el color, desesperante, apasionado…exagerado._

_Romanticismo_

_-También tengo algo que decirte, antes de mi última acción-_

_Los ojos de Richard se agrandaron considerablemente, - Última acción¿dices?-__dijo él, sus labios pegados todavía al moflete rojo de Raven_

_-Yo soy hija de un demonio que gobernara la Tierra en unos tres años, trayendo el cao__s del infierno para reinar aquí, es por eso que no puedo dejar estos recuerdos en tu mente, así que los bloqueare- Richard no tuvo tiempo de separarse, Raven le tomó__la cara y le dio un pequeño beso en los labios._

_-Adiós- _

_Y todo fue nada en un solo segundo._

Robin dio un gran salto desde su cama, pegándose indecorosamente en la cabeza con el escritorio.

-…- Pero el golpe no fue suficiente para sacarlo de la sorpresa que sentía ante tal sueño realista que había desarrollado su subconsciente.

Desde que recibió sus poderes había tenido extraños sueños respecto de la chica oscura, pero todos eran un tanto borrosos, peor que una representación de puntillismo en una galería de arte callejera. Y él había ido a muchas.

Seguía oscuro, con la Luna de Azarath brillando con un tono azulado.

-Necesito aire- Se decidió, saliendo lo más silencioso que pudo del cuarto, mientras sonría inconscientemente a las habladurías del Chico Bestia. Hasta dormido intentaba ser gracioso.

---

Caminó un rato por los oscuros pasillos de aquel edificio, y aquellas sombras que se creaban alrededor de él le daban escalofríos.

Como un aura.

-¿Quién está ahí?-

Parecía que el propio destino le daba pequeños regalitos, porque de la sombras salió Raven con un pedazo de pastel de chocolate en un pequeño plato de porcelana.

_El pastel._

-Supongo que no podías dormir- dijo Raven, paraba con parsimonia en frente de él, cortando un trozo del pastel y tomando un delicado mordisco a la masa sabor chocolate.

_Sus mejillas rojo manzana._

La expresión de Raven no había cambiado mucho, un tintineo resplandeciendo en sus ojos amatistas, mientras masticaba suavemente el manjar chocolatoso.

-¿Te gusta el pastel de chocolate?-

-Pensé que ya lo sabrías- murmuró ella, como insegura de algo, aunque no lo demostrara.

A Robin se le hacía tan claro como el agua.

Robin frunció el entrecejo…Él no podía saber nada porque él nunca…

-…- Su expresión cambió de confundida a sorprendida, observando como Raven bajaba la mirada un poco.

Un poco de emoción.

-¿Qué hacías escondida entre las sombras?- El petirrojo preguntó.

Y las oriyas de los labios de Raven se alzaron ligeramente.

-Estaba en ellas. Con todo el significado de la palabra- aclaró Raven.

Richard sonrió, aceptando gustoso el silencioso agradecimiento de Raven, sabiendo que esta no se encontraría muy cómoda ante la revelación de un recuerdo que había bloqueado.

_Un dulce beso en la mejilla._

Richard se sonrojó sin más ni más, recordando su sueño ahora hecho realidad…en el pasado.

-¿Y cómo es eso?-

-Ven- ordenó ella, mientras se acercaba a una de las cuantas sombras presentes en el oscuro salón.

Dejó su pequeño tenedor en el platito, y sin advertencia, tomó ligeramente la mano del petirrojo, jalándolo suavemente.

Un mar de colores en diferentes tonalidades danzando alrededor de ellos, y un cálido viento meciendo sus ropas. Movimientos sicodélicos de pura pintura chorreada en las sombras.

Impresionismo.

Raven se soltó de Robin y este no pudo suprimir del pequeño además de cachorro enojado al ver que la pequeña mano de Raven ya no estaba atada a la de él.

Y sin más sorpresa, Raven volvió a tomar de su mano.

Caminaron un rato, para después encontrarse con una mesa y dos sillas en medio de todo el salpicadero de colores.

Esto se ve muy…raro.

Raven no escuchó, sentándose en una de las sillas, indicando que la otra, era claramente de Robin.

Se sentó reluctante, ojeando la rebanada de pastel que se encontraba en frente.

-¿Te gusta?- preguntó ella, tomando otra mordida a su postre, ahora sin esconder la maravilla que sentía al comer tal manjar que sus papilas gustativas tanto disfrutaban.

Y el sonrojo peculiar apareció en sus mejillas.

Robin tomó un pedazo del pastel, disfrutando el sabor al máximo.

En Azarath todo parecía saber a gloria.

Un pedacito de cielo.

-¿No explotará nada?- preguntó apenado, y aunque por un momento olvido sobre sus poderes residentes, vio que la cara de Raven realmente parecía sostener emoción placentera por el pastelito.

-Nop-

-¿Por qué?-

-Mi poder es negro en un hábitat normal, y con colores, en las sombras, es al revés, todo esto que ves es mi poder, al reverso-

-No pasara nada ¿verdad?-

-Claro que no-

Comieron el pastel tranquilamente, y la curiosidad de Robin se hacía muy grande.

Demasiado.

-Entonces ya me has visto sin la máscara- musitó dudoso, jugando con la cucharita, volteando su vista hacia la chica, viendo que una minúscula partícula de pastel se acomodaba en las comisuras de los labios de la chica.

Se lamió los labios inconscientemente.

-…Si, pero eso fue hace mucho tiempo como te habrás dado cuenta, ahora no tengo idea de cómo eres- aseguró ella, dando la última mordida a la cereza del pastel.

No sabía si la aclaración de Raven le había hecho más aliviado o más frustrado.

-Ya veo-

-Deberíamos regresar, ya que a diferencia de afuera, en las sombras todo es más rápido-

Robin asintió lentamente y caminaron rápidamente a lo que supuso era donde Raven y él habían entrado anteriormente.

--

Y en efecto, la luz de la Aurora con tonos entre naranjas y azules les pegaba en la cara, con una brisa mañanera entrando por quién sabe dónde.

-¡Robin!-

Un pánico estruendoso le entró por la nuca mientras volteaba en dirección de la tan conocida voz.

-Star…lo podemos explicar-

-Robin¿No has visto a Rave?, me desperté por un vaso de agua y ya no estaba, supuse que siempre se levantaba temprano, pero vi la hora y hasta para ella no es como para andar vagando por los pasillos¿Tu qué haces aquí?-

Robin volteó para todos lados y su sorpresa se hizo grande cuando vio que, en la pared, estaba incrustado el pedazo de pastel que no había podido comerse.

-Pues yo…también iba por un vaso de agua-mintió.

-Oh…entonces ven conmigo- anunció Starfire, jalándolo con dulzura hacia donde la cocina se encontraba.

Robin sonrió un poco, al ver la inocente pijama de su novia, un short de conejillos y una gran blusa color rosa.

¿Cuál era la de Raven?

Ah sí, una camisón corto del siglo medieval color negro.

Siempre clásica.

---

Tomaron el agua en silencio, y aunque Starfire podía ser ingenua la mayor parte del día, en ese momento sabía que algo estaba mal con Robi-querido.

-Robin…algo está sucediendo y no me quieres informar-apuntó la pelirroja, mientras tomaba un gran trago de agua.

-No…es nada Star-dijo él, tratando de que su voz sonara convincente.

-…- Starfire frunció el entrecejo, acercándose peligrosamente al chico enmascarado, con cara de negocios.

-Yo sé muy bien que algo te pasa, y me duele saber que…lo escondes como si fuera ingenua- chilló en voz demasiado femenina, pero la intención de arreglar las cosas se oía en los octavos de su voz.

Semejante gota de sudor corrió por la sien de Robin, que veía a Star culpable de algo.

-Sólo que…te lo diré después, lo prometo, es que…las mañanas no son lo mío- rió algo reluctante, para después deshacerse del brazo bronceado que le tenía preso, saliendo de la cocina rápidamente.

---

El descubrimiento de su atracción magnética poderosa hacia la chica oscura le perturbaba sin cesar, y el saber que ella podía leer mentes le ponía los pelos de la piel parados.

Claro, Raven no haría algo así, ya que ella sólo las lee cuando es necesario, no tendría nada que temer.

Por otra parte, el recuerdo que había adquirido era de suma importancia ahora, y saber cómo fue que lo desbloqueo todavía era un misterio.

Tal vez fue por sus poderes encontrados, que pudieron contrarrestar el hechizo de Raven.

Pero si Raven no quería que recordara eso… ¿entonces por qué no los borro?

Claro, según la ciencia los recuerdos nunca se borran, sólo se bloquean.

Pero Raven iba más allá de la ciencia. Ella podía borrarlos.

¿Entonces como fue que en ese mismo momento descubrió esos recuerdos?

Fue Jonathon.

La sangre.

Pero si Raven no quería que los recordara, y sabía que con sus nuevos poderes tal vez podrían desbloquear esos recuerdos, que lo hizo sin saberlo; ¿por qué no los borró antes?

_Porque ella le besó_

_Y todo fue nada en un segundo._

Entonces…

Ella quería que él recordara…

¿Por qué?

----

_El amargo sabor de la tristeza inundaba sus sentidos completamente, mientras meditaba sin cesar por sus e__mociones descontroladas en un t__o__r__nado que se llevaba todo consigo._

_Amarga tristeza que hacía que sus ojos ardieran como el infierno, un nudo en la garganta que le mataba lentamente con fervor y pasión que torturaba su corazón._

_Había borrado sus memorias._

_Ella._

_Había borrado lo que a ella misma le daba vida._

_Había borrado el recuerdo de un ser que realmente le veía no como una bestia._

_Si no como alguien a quien amar._

_Y borró todo por el bien de la profecía._

_Por el bien de alguien más._

_Cayó indecorosamente en la mano gigante, mientras raspaba con enojo y furia la escultura, ira emanando de cada rincón de la sala envuelta en oscuridades._

_Pintura manchada de negro._

_Y perlas lágrimas borraban su visión._

_Sismos gracias a su tristeza._

_Su arrepentimiento._

_---_

_Y en otra parte, fuertes temblores en la Cuidad Salto._

_Movimiento de las placas tectónicas._

_Movimiento fúrico de arrepentimiento._

_**TT**_

REVEWS!!!!!!

n.n'

(1) Encontraran semejanza del gusto de Robin por las chicas bronceadas...como Starfire, y la niña que era su amiga...es pelirroja.


	16. Casi 300

sniff Después del sacrificio que hice para hacer el capítulo 15¡¡sólo recibí 6 reivews!!sniff sniff

Pero bueno, muchas gracias a todos aquellos que me dejaron un comentario; realmente se los agradezco.

**SAHI-HINA** (No te preocupes niña, sólo que me hubiera gustado mucho saber lo que piensas del fic, sería de gran ayuda, espero que en este capitulo me dejes un comentario) **Loana The Dark Wings Angel** (¡Bien! Me gusta más ese penname n.n, muy bien, gracias por el comentario, por lo de romanticismo, creo que a los demás lectores no les gusto :( Pero que le puedo hacer sniff) **Aurora **(Todas tus preguntas serán respondidas en este capítulo n.n Y gracias nuevamente por tomarte la molestia de dejarme un review, no sabes cuanto significa para mi XD) **Kamikazeh **(Bueno, ya sabes, mi fic es de todas las categorías posibles jeje, pero bueno, me alegra que te haya gustado, y espero que me digas lo que piensas de este¡Sería genial!) **H.fanel.K** (Se ve que tenías prisa XDD, me hace feliz que te haya agradado el capítulo, espero que también te guste este) **Rachelle**** 03** (¡De nada! XD Es bueno que haya nuevos lectores, y en lo personal, a mí también me gustó mucho esa parte XD)

Bueno, le ruego a cualquier Dios de cualquier religión que en este capítulo me dejen Reviews!!!

Y si no me lo dejaron en el pasado, también por favor, me maté, literalmente, para poder terminar más rápido el capítulo pasado, se supone que era regalo de año nuevo y de Navidad y de Reyes y Hanuka y todo…

El capítulo pasado fue para recalcar la pesadez y fuerte significado de los tiempos que Robin y Raven pasaban juntos en años anteriores, tiene un propósito…

Bueno espero que disfruten este capítulo, que aclaro, con la tristeza del anterior este no me gusta.

**-----------TT-----------**

**_Casi 300_**

-Fue buena idea la de escapar antes de que Star viera- confesó Robin, mientras levitaba suavemente a lado de la princesita de hielo, recalcando la desaparición de cierta chica oscura antes de que su novia le viera, y siguiendo al pie de la letra las instrucciones que Raven le había dado.

-Mm…-respondió ella, con su silenciosa mantra escapando de sus labios.

-Lo que no puedo comprender es porque quisiste borrar tus memorias, si contigo no era necesario-admitió el petirrojo, haciendo mención de la reciente explicación de sus memorias bloqueadas, volteando ligeramente para poder ver el color morado del cielo, la estela de luz de la noche en Azarath haciendo que pequeños destellos de luz se emanaran de todos lados.

-Si no las borraba sería más difícil controlar mis emociones-refutó ella con impaciencia, esperando que el chico siguiera con sus ejercicios.

-Ah…-Los engranes en el cerebro de Robin trataban de encontrar la respuesta correcta a la enunciación de la chica. Algunas casualidadades y evidencias se juntaban en su hipótesis para poder encontrar la respuesta más adecuada.

Después de todo, los poderes de Raven se hacen destructivos con emociones fuertes…al menos que los haya borrado y estuviera feliz como una lombriz; y esa no podía ser la causa de los temblores de gran escala hace unos años…mmm…

-Sabes…eso me hace pensar en muchas posibilidades-

El tono del chico maravilla hizo que la titán alzara una ceja en interrogación, un tono divertido y pícaro saliendo de los labios rosas del petirrojo.

-Mm…-Volvió a responder, cerrando sus ojos rápidamente, dejo de ansias en esa simple acción.

…

-No, en serio, hay tantas posibilidades, pero yo se la correcta…después de todo no me dicen el chico maravilla por mi excelente pan francés- rió Robin.

-¿De qué hablas, Chico Metiche?- farfulló Raven, mientras apretaba los dientes en fingida molestia, de alguna manera sabiendo que el chico de sus sueños (el pensamiento le hizo temblar, "Malditas novelas que ve Starfire") sabría la actuación presente en sus facciones de porcelana.

-Pues, no sé, contigo es claramente difícil…pero yo te conozco mejor que la palma de mi mano- lo último fue susurrado, y para darle más clima, Robin se acercó lentamente a la chica, flotando en el aire pero moviéndose como si en el suelo estuviera, soplando un poquito en la oreja de la chica.

-¿Y qué vas a hacer al respecto?-dijo quedamente la princesita de hielo.

Robin pensó un poco, y ella tenía razón, aunque con esa pregunta no sabía si había comprobado ciertos aspectos de los sentimientos de Raven o simplemente se había quedado con la misma duda.

Pero, de todas formas, no podía hacer nada.

Porque ya tenía a Starfire y…

-Lo siento-murmuró con toda sinceridad.

No sabía si los sentimientos de Raven hacia su persona eran más que de amistad, pero daría todo lo que tuviera para pedirle nuevamente perdón.

Al menos para que ella no se sintiera mal.

-No importa-Raven alzó sus hombros en acuerdo, siguiendo su meditación como si nada.

-Eres muy fuerte-Dijo Robin con un pequeño resoplo de ironía.

-Hn…-

Meditaron un rato más antes de que Robin abriera sus ojos al escuchar que Raven le llamaba, siguiéndola brevemente, checando su reloj en el proceso.

12:30

No era muy tarde.

Sonrió inconscientemente al ver que llegaban al mismo lugar donde habían pasado el rato la noche pasada.

El pastel de chocolate incrustado en la pared.

-Ven- dijo Raven, tomando nuevamente la mano enguantada del chico maravilla, mientras lo jalaba hacia las sombras.

El pensamiento inundó la mente de Robin.

Y se percató de algo que irónicamente ya sabía:

Raven era de las sombras, de la oscuridad, de la tristeza, de la nostalgia, la desesperación.

De tantas cosas que él nunca disfrutaría.

Sus pensamientos se interrumpieron al encontrarse nuevamente con el mar de colores chorreados por doquier.

Una tranquilidad inundándole tanto literalmente como figurativamente.

Entonces…la oscuridad también era tranquilidad.

Y cuando salió de su pequeña conferencia con los demás Robins de su mente se percató que hasta había terminado el pedazo de pastel que no había podido comer la noche pasada, inconscientemente.

-Te ves muy distraído- implicó Raven calmadamente, mientras comía una nueva rebanada de pastel.

Robin se encogió de hombros, viendo un rato los detalles de la mesa.

-Ahora sí- dijo ella en tono conspirante, mocionando que Robin se parase, desapareciendo la mesa y las sillas de un simple chasquido de sus dedos.

Se pusó en posición de loto, ordenando que Robin también lo hiciera, este con cara inquisitiva.

-Una clase de control de poderes-aclaró ella al ver la cara curiosa de Robin.

Raven cerró sus ojos por un momento y susurró quedamente su mantra.

Y de repente, se encontraban los dos flotando en el mar de colores, una brisa creándose por el rápido movimiento de los coloridos poderes de Raven.

-Quiero que concentres tu energía, pero ahora en vez de tratar de sentirla dentro de ti, quiero que la saques, que la sientas alrededor tuyo, así como la brisa que nos rodea-ordenó Raven, mientras se separaba un poco del chico.

Robin asintió dudoso, cerrando sus ojos en concentración, sintiendo nuevamente ese cosquilleo que sentía cuando se concentraba en su poder, ahora tratando de sacarlo…

Segundos pasaron.

Un calor que le hacía sonreír en felicidad surgió desde los adentros de su corazón, como un día de frío, debajo de las cálidas sábanas de su cama.

Un Robin de edad menor saliendo y creándose en el espacio de su imaginación, mientras el pequeño adolescente de 13 años soñaba con una niña de mejillas color manzana.

Ojos color violeta.

_-Y que me cuentas de tus sueños-comentó Bruce, tomando un sorbo de café negro en el gran comedor de la mansión._

_-Otras ves fue ella-dijo Richard con las mejillas rosadas en vergüenza._

_Le había contado todo a su padre adoptivo sobre la niña bonita que parecía Blanca Nieves, la cual aparecía varias veces en sus sueños, mirándole inmóvil con esos ojos color violeta que tanto le perturbaban el sueño._

_Literalmente._

_Las oriyas de los labios de Bruce se alzaron ligeramente en una sonrisa pícara, y el movimiento hizo que Richard se sonrojara más, recordando como Raven sonreía de esa manera tan delicada y apenas perceptible, pero robando el alientode aquel que viera ese simple movimiento de sus labios._

_-Te has enamorado de algo que claramente no existe Rich, no quiero que eso sea una dificultad para tu desempeño como Robin-aclaró Bruce, tomando un galletita de la gran charola que había orneado Alfred esa mañana, saboreando el delicado aroma de la galleta, sus ojos tintineando con el sabor que lo inundaba cuando dio la primera mordida._

_Richard veía curioso la escena, recordando que un uno de sus sueños aparecía la niña llamada Raven comiendo una rebanada de pastel, todo lo demás se veía borroso, pero recordaba con claridad su cara, como si fuera un recuerdo que su mente quisiera descubrir._

_Se sintió un poco tonto, por haberse enamorado de alguien que aparecía sólo en sus sueños._

_Pero no podía evitarlo, el simple hecho de que ella le hacía sentir mariposas en el estomago era suficiente para descontrolarlo a niveles nunca antes conocidos._

_Después de varias semanas, Robin asistió a sesiones importantes de psicología…_

_Porque al parecer, los sueños si interrumpían su desempeño como Robin._

_---_

_Después de tantos meses._

_La olvidó por completo._

Abrió sus ojos por la repentina brisa que le calaba los huesos.

Suave.

Tranquila.

Bella.

-Lo que has imaginado es la fuente de tus poderes-dijo Raven, sacándolo de su ensoñación, ella parada a unos cuantos metros del chico.

-Pensé que era la sangre que me han puesto-

-Eso es evidente, a lo que me refiero, es a la fuente que hace que funcionen. Aunque son poderes oscuros, se necesita un recuerdo, una cosa, algo esencial, algo que si no está dentro de ti…simplemente no serías tú, los poderes ya están, pero se necesita la llave- explicó ella.

-Algo feliz entonces-musitó el chico, todavía confundido por los recuerdos de su infancia.

-Aja, algo que, aunque no supieras, o lo hubieras olvidado, serías completamente otro-

-Mmm…-

-¿Y qué imaginaste?- preguntó Raven con vos bajita, insegura de querer o no saber sobre la fuente de los poderes de Robin. Tal vez su fuente era Starfire, era algo normal, y predecible después de todo.

-Mmm…un recuerdo de mi infancia, bueno, más bien como una etapa-aclaró él, rascando su nuca en vergüenza.

-Ah…-Parpadeo dos veces, pero el hecho de que lo hizo Raven, significa completa euforia mientras bailaba el cha-cha-cha.

Como ya lo habíamos dicho, sólo hay que conocer a Raven.

Robin sonrió un poco, ya que para Raven simples y pequeñas manifestaciones de emoción, eran grandes y explosivas en su significado, sólo que a un nivel más controlado.

-Bueno, ya está, parte de tus poderes se quedaran en las sombras, y con las sombras me refiero a muchas de estas, y podrás obtenerlos cuando quieras si estás cerca de una de ellas. Como la sombra de tu cuerpo-

-¿Como si estuvieran vivas?-

-Algo así, pero contienen energía que te pertenece-

-Y como sabré que una sombra tiene mi poder-

-No es necesario, tus poderes no pueden estar muy lejos de ti, van contigo y se trasladan-

-¿Y cómo cuanto es mí poder?-

-Pues, considerando el nivel de sangre mágica que tienes, más tu masa corporal, la stamina (resistencia física), el IQ de tu inteligencia, y la fuerza de voluntad deberías tener al menos 300 metros de radio de poder, todo en las sombras y en tu interior-

-¿Cómo qué debería tener?-preguntó Robin escéptico.

-Hn…pues, aunque no lo creas, tu aura también cuenta como marco de referencia, hay diferentes tipos, están las que contienen más sentimientos positivos que negativos, están las que son tranquilas, las que son más impulsivas, y las que son más oscuras, y todas tienen diferentes colores

También depende de tus experiencias pasadas que te dejaron marcado de por vida-

-¿Y cuánto tengo entonces?-

-Al menos 246.0789 metros cuadrados-

-Oh…-una gota de sudor viajó por la sien de Robin al escuchar la exactitud de su poder.

-¿Y de qué color es mi aura?-

-Es roja, la cual posee tanto sentimientos negativos como positivos, y también es muy impulsiva. Pero por…la muerte de tus padres llegaste casi a los 250, es una contrariedad de hecho, porque la fuente de tus poderes en parte es un recuerdo feliz, pero lo que hace tan grande sigue siendo la oscuridad. Una cosa es la fuente, y otra es la cantidad-

-Oh…-Por alguna extraña razón, la pausa que hizo Raven antes de mencionar a sus padres hizo que el simple recuerdo no le fuera tan doloroso. Claro, ya se había acostumbrado.

A lo que no se había acostumbrado era que Raven sabía tanto de él como él de ella.

Un pequeño sonrojo se expandió por sus mejillas.

-¿Y por qué no llegue a los 300?-

-Porque tu aura contiene sentimientos positivos…pero en mayor parte por…

Starfire-

…

Por Starfire.

-Ah-

Un pequeño silencio vergonzoso se hizo presente en el lugar, el sonido del viento viajando con los dos en medio de todo el revoltijo de colores.

-Debemos salir, así serían las 5:30- musitó la chica.

Salieron caminando del espacio multicolor, dirigiéndose hacia la terraza como en automático. Los dos con la vista fija hacia el horizonte…o hacia la pared, como sea.

-Sabes, hasta se siente diferente, es como si donde sea que estuvieras, algo vivo te estuviera siguiendo, es algo curioso, pero me da algo de miedo jeje-dijo Robin, tratando de romper la gruesa capa de hielo de tensión que se había hecho hace unos momentos, recargándose en el barandal de la terraza cuando llegaron, y viendo como lentamente las dos lunas de Azarath intercambiaban lugares.

El cielo ahora rojo y violeta…

Uhh, rojo y violeta.

-Nunca le debes tener miedo a tus propios poderes, eso afecta la agilidad con la cual los uses, y pueden explotar cosas-

A penas pudo terminar la enunciación cuando…

_**KAABOOM**_

-Exacto-

-Jejeje, lo siento-

Un cómodo silencio los envolvió, y Robin aprovechó para pensar unas cuantas cosas. Haciendo caso omiso de la pared destruida de la terraza, dejándole el trabajo a Raven, que arreglaba rápidamente lo dañado.

Starfire era la razón por la cual no llegaba a los 300, pero era su novia.

Así que le debía importar más su novia que sus poderes.

De todos modos tarde o temprano su cuerpo generaría más sangre normal y los perdería.

Entonces no había nada de qué preocuparse.

Y todo sería como antes.

Mmm…

-Creo que tenemos que irnos, Starfire ha de tener un sensor de Robin en algún lugar de su cuerpo-comentó Raven con expresión difícil, apuntando hacia el pasillo aleñado a la terraza.

-Je- el pensamiento no le hizo mucha gracia.

A veces recordaba como Starfire se veía tan dulce con su ingenuidad.

Pero ahora…

Salió de nuevo de su discusión mental.

-…-

Y Raven ya se había ido.

**-----------------TT-----------------**

-Despierta Star-

-Mhm cinco minutos más má- murmuró Starfire, agarrando la mano de Raven en el proceso.

Una venita se resaltó en la frente de Raven, suspirando un poco por la acción de la pelirroja.

-Starfire, despiértate-ordenó Raven, y la susodicha abriendo sus ojos en sorpresa.

-… ¿Eh?...Ya. Ahh… ¡Lo lamento Rae!- se levantó rápidamente agachándose en disculpa frente a su amiga, para salir corriendo en dirección del baño.

Y después de 30 minutos de tortura y contaminación auditiva por los cantos mañaneros de la extraterrestre, al fin salió ésta envuelta en una toalla roja con Robin estampado en el centro.

-Que no vea- dijo Raven por lo bajo, haciendo mención de la toalla de la chica.

-¿Perdón?-

-No, nada-

Y con la misma rutina, Starfire se visitó impúdica frente a su amiga, cantando algo sobre flores y malvaviscos.

Y como siempre, salieron hacia la cocina, para disfrutar los waffles de Cyborg.

A Raven le encantaban esos waffles, ya que Cy era un gran cocinero, y aunque no lo admitiera, no era necesario.

Porque él ya sabía.

-¡Buenos días amigos!- exclamó Starfire, sentándose a lado del petirrojo y dándole un beso sonoro en los labios.

-Bueno días-murmuró Raven seguido de Star, mientras se acercaba a la tetera con forma de grano de café.

-Buenas Rae-

-Que onda-

-Muy bien, ahora sí, mis waffles especiales con fresa y mantequilla, hice 50 y se los tiene que acabar, para Rae, tu pastel de chocolate, niña-

Raven sonrió un poco en agradecimiento, y Robin no pudo notar que Cyborg también sabía del pastel favorito de la princesita de hielo.

Demonios.

Y pensó que era el único que sabía.

Gr…

Comieron amenamente, saludando a los cocineros que entraron en la cocina, y escuchando a las bromas de Chico Bestia.

-¿Y qué vamos a hacer ahora que Robin tiene poderes?, alguien le debe enseñar a controlarlos, o Chico Bestia puede salir volando. Claro, eso no sería tan malo-exclamó Cy, riendo al ver la cara del verde.

-Muy gracioso Cy, más gracioso que Robin en la mañanas antes de ponerse el kilo de gel-

Todos rieron, menos Raven , que sonreía un poco.

-Rave, si tu mamá nos dijo que en dos días¿eso cuanto tiempo es?-

-En una semana-

-Ah, entonces no está mal, podemos ver la cuidad un poco más, o nos puedes llevar a checar la dimensión-

-¡Si! Ha de haber diferentes tipos de mostaza, yo quiero probar-suspiró Star, mientras sus ojos se ponían brillosos en el deleite amarillo que era la mostaza.

Todos con la misma expresión de disgusto y diversión por los peculiares gustos de la alienígena.

-¿Si nos llevarás?-preguntó Chico Bestia entre mordidas de su ensalada, ojos grandes para agregarle efecto.

-Como sea-

-¡Yay!- gritó Starfire, dando saltitos alrededor del comedor, tirando a uno de los cocineros en el proceso.

-Ups-

Después de pedirle sinceras 20 disculpas al cocinero, este gruñendo por la harina y huevo en su cabello azul, salieron silenciosamente de la cocina, Star derretida en puro arrepentimiento, murmurando antes de salir lo bien que se veía dicho cocinero con la mezcla color amarillo adornando su mechones de cabello.

-Creo que no le gustó el nuevo estilo que le dio Star. Yo creo que se veía bien-rió un poco el Chico Bestia, caminando y viendo nuevamente las esculturas de los tantos ángeles del salón por el cual pasaban.

No recordaba aquel cuarto.

Se detuvo un momento para ver una pieza de arte muy parecida a Raven.

-Wow, si yo fuera príncipe, también harían una escultura con mi forma- musitó el chico de cabellos esmeralda, posando como guerrero medieval a lado de las tantas esculturas, los demás parando para poder ver a lo que el chico se refería.

-Esa escultura se parece mucho Raven- dijo Starfire, inspeccionando de cerca las facciones de piedra de la escultura.

-Y está a Astaroth-comentó Cy, tocando una bota de piedra. La misma nariz de aristócrata y los mismos ojos con inmensas pestañas, notando curiosamente el detalle exagerado en las esculturas, como si los escultores hubieran gastado tiempo en hacer cada simple rasgo con suma delicadeza.

Como si fueran personas.

Pero sin movimientos.

Sin vida.

Raven vio la cara de Cyborg, curioso y algo perturbado por las estatuas.

-¿Te cuento algo curioso?- dijo ella en vos bajita, aprovechando que los demás veían las miles de esculturas en ese lugar.

-Aja-

-Estás no son esculturas comunes-murmuró ella.

Cyborg tragó saliva.

-Azar, la fundadora de nuestra civilización, hizo esculturas de personas en el futuro, con escultores mágicos de los más poderosos en el aquel tiempo. Nadie sabe de sus nombres, algunos dicen que ella misma los creo, otros dicen que eran subordinados de Dios, encargados de la creación de la humanidad, y otros cuantos….dicen que eran trabajadores del Diablo-

A Cyborg le tembló un ojo.

-Estás esculturas están hechas de la misma materia y energía vital de un ser vivo, con tanto detalle que contienen los mismos órganos que éste-

-¿En sus adentros?-

-Sip, en sus adentros. ¿Quieres saber porque los tenemos?-

-…Aja-

-Hace unos cuantos años, hubo una gran batalla en varias dimensiones, y en ese tiempo éramos la civilización con el ejercito más eficiente en el universo. Sabiendo que Azar había creado distintas entidades en las esculturas, Azazel, el senador en ese tiempo, descubrió el verdadero propósito de tales creaciones. Desactivó el encantamiento que les tenía presos y ayudó a la restauración y el equilibrio en las diferentes dimensiones-

-Todas estas esculturas tienen al menos una mínima pizca de energía de las personas a las que se parecen-

-O sea que tu estatua tiene un pedacito de ti-

-No lo pude haber dicho mejor-

-¿Y Azar cómo supo que ibas a nacer?-

-Azar era una entidad principal en el reino de los Cielos, y a veces se encargaba del "Archivero" de los tiempos, sabiendo que yo iba a existir. Dios lo sabe todo, Dios supo lo de la profecía, Dios supo de mi nacimiento, pero nosotros controlamos nuestro destino, Azar se enteró de mi nacimiento y con eso creo una escultura de mí-

-¿Entonces no le puedes pedir al viejo que deshaga tu compromiso con Astaroth?-

-Como ya te dije nosotros controlamos nuestro destino, el sabe lo que haremos, pero nosotros no-

-¿Y qué hay de las visiones que tienes?-

-Todas son de guerra, desesperación y mucha sangre-

El no quería saber eso.

-Estas estatuas no me dan miedo- rió Cy, tocando una de un niño pequeño, cambiando el tema rápidamente.

-Pero lo que no sabes…es cómo funcionan- dijo Raven con tono de negocios, subiendo y bajando sus cejas.

Cy sonrió un poco-¿Cómo funcionan?-

-Liberan una energía referente a las emociones, desatando los nervios en el cerebro de quien sea que esté cerca, dañándolos con daño cerebral.

En un momento puedes estar bien, y en el otro puedes estar quemándote, tus células y nervios lo sienten así, aunque no sea verdad. O simplemente puedes ahogarte, sólo porque tus nervios dicen que te estás ahogando, cuando en realidad no lo estás-

Cyborg separó su mano de la escultura cómo si quemara.

-Jejeje, jeje…je-

Después de la explicación detallada de Raven, Robin salió de las sombras con cara inquisitiva, y Starfire caminó dando saltitos, murmurando algo sobre una estatua bellísima de un muchacho.

-¿Y Chico Bestia?-

Uhh No.

Salieron disparados al mismo tiempo al saber sobre la ausencia del chico verde.

-¿Chico Bestia? Tengo Tofu-murmuraba Starfire, revisando cada estatua, y checando debajo de cada una de ellas.

-Bestita, no te hagas, se que estás ahí- exclamaba Cyborg, alzando como Star cada una de las estatuas.

-Tengan cuidado chicos, si alguna llega a caerse, esta misma se desactiva para no quebrarse, y si se desactiva una, se desactivan todas, lo peor es que como no se desactivaron con el proceso adecuado no van a obedecer ninguno de mis comandos y eso no es bueno-

-¿A qué te refieres?- preguntó Robin, para luego escuchar que Star se aclaraba la garganta. Gruño un poquito- Perdón Star-

-Sólo digamos que estas no son estatuas normales- dijo Raven volteando a un lateral para que Starfire no se pusiera como gerente de empresas con un mal día.

-Ah, bueno-

Siguieron buscando por un tiempo, adentrándose en las partes más oscuras del gran salón, con un destello del poder de Star y una lucecita de Cyborg para poder ver.

-Esto es muy grande- siseó Star, temblando por la falta de luz, -No me gusta- chilló, tomando la mano de Robin en el proceso, mientras caminaban, estatuas y estatuas divisándose en el rango de la luz verde.

-Ya me dio miedo- comentó Cyborg, una mano temblorosa, mientras se acercaba más a sus compañeros de trabajo.

-Bueno, no tenemos todo el día, y no podemos dejar que Chico Bestia rompa algo-

…

-¡Esa estatua me está viendo!- gritó la pelirroja, mientras caía indecorosamente en el suelo, tapándose con la capa de Raven, gimoteando y aferrándose con manos de acero a las piernas de la susodicha.

-Star…me…estás lastimando-

-Pero mira, esa cosa me veía- murmuró Starfire, soltándose ligeramente de las piernas de Raven, apuntando a dirección de una estatua.

Raven, con un jalón se liberó de Star, caminando hacia donde la chica había señalado, viendo por el rabillo del ojo a sus otros compañeros, y éstos le veían como si fuera la más valiente del oeste.

Se acercó un poco más, para ver la estatua de un hombre alto y esbelto…sin ojos.

Volteó para ver a Starfire.

-Star, esta estatua no te puede ver porque no tiene ojos- comentó, tocando la rodilla de esta como si no fuera nada.

-Pero…p-pero, me estaba viendo- susurró ella en tono conspirante, moviendo sus dedos macabramente.

-Las estatuas no se pueden….- Raven volteó rápidamente, sintiendo que la estatua se movía.

-Ay no… ¡Abajo!- ordenó, mientras todos simultáneamente se agachaban, armas de piedra pasando por arriba de sus cuerpos.

-Quédense abajo- exclamó, las estatuas alrededor de ellos moviéndose sus armas en forma horizontal-

-¿Cómo quieres que nos quedemos así, si nos van a ver y nos van a descuartizar Rave?-bufó el chico de metal, tratando de agacharse más.

-Para eso sirven las bases cúbicas en las cuales se encuentran, Chico Bestia de seguro quebró una por accidente, pero no se cayó, ahora las esculturas están semi-despiertas, la base hace que sus sentidos se hagan casi nulos, ya que la mayoría de ellos está mirando para el frente, no podrán mirar hacia abajo, sería como cortarse la cabeza-

-Y ahora que hacemos- tartamudeó la chica de cabellos rojos, aferrándose a su novio como si fuera Teddy Bear.

-Me acercare a ustedes de acuerdo, los llevaré afuera del salón, ahí podemos averiguar la locación de Chico Bestia-

Todos asintieron, Raven gateando lentamente hacia donde se encontraban.

Y la imagen de Raven a cuatro extremidades hizo que Robin recordara una foto indecorosa que le había mostrado Chico Bestia hace unos meses.

Un revista para hombres con una foto de una chica en orejas de gato.

Su cabeza se sintió algo ligera.

Y antes de poder hacer algo sintió que le jalaban, un segundo de oscuridad y el siguiente afuera del gran salón de donde se encontraban.

-¡Pobre Chico Bestia¿Qué haremos?- farfulló Starfire, temiendo de su pequeño amigo verde.

-Volveré pronto-dijo.

Y antes de poder hacer algo, la chica oscura había desaparecido en las sombras.

-Erm…esperamos aquí supongo-

**--------TT--------**

-Esto me pasa por dejarte Chico Bestia- reprendió Raven, arreglando la pequeña grieta que había hecho Chico Bestia a una estatua gigantesca, viendo con lanzas en los ojos al chico.

-Perdón Rae, no fue intencional-musitó este los mas bajito que pudo, sobando su cabeza por el golpe que había recibido al chocar con la estatua.

-Hn, la próxima vez tienes más cuidado- aclaró, viendo como las esculturas volvían a su estado pasivo-

No recibió respuesta.

-…-

Demonios.-Chico Bestia…-gruñó

Sintió su aura muy cerca.

Tal vez…

Desapareció como el correcaminos.

-¡Chico Bestia! No lo hagas-

-¿No hago qué?- preguntó este rapidamente, sus manos por detrás y una cara de niño inocente que no toma galletas antes de la cena.

-No toques eso-

-¿El portal?- preguntó este, señalando la sustancia color rosa y rojo que se encontraba en la pared.

-Chico Bestia, siempre me pregunto cómo es que primero no te enteras de todo en vez de estropearlo-

-Jeje-

-Ese portal de ahí lleva al Infierno-

La expresión de Chico Bestia cambió tan rápido que casi se le rompen los músculos de la mejilla.

-¿¡Ehhh!?-

-¿Cómo es que encontraste el portal?-

-Pues…-trató de decir, separándose del portal como si fuera un restaurante de hamburguesas.

-Pase por aquí, pero oí una voz dentro de esta y me aleje y tropecé y…por eso se quebró la estatua…Jejeje-

Raven sacudió la cabeza en exasperación, caminando hacia la salida tranquilamente.

-Ibas a tocar la sustancia sólo porque se ve muy bonita, no puedes estar más hueco Chico Bestia-dijo ella, mientras Chico Bestia reía por lo bajo, para después dar un suspiro tamaño legendario.

Raven paró en seco, mirando hacia un lateral, esperando que Chico Bestia se acercara. Tenía que ser ahora o nunca.

-Chico Bestia-musitó ella, volteando lentamente para verle a los ojos.

El muchacho de ojos jade entendiendo el tono serio en las palabras de la chica.

-Debo aprovechar este momento-aclaró ella, acercándose lentamente al chico.

Chico Bestia suspiro nuevamente, el dejo de amargura emanando de sus labios.

-No puedes decirle a nadie de mis sentimientos por Robin-

-¿Por qué no?-

-Porque lo matarían-

El silencio se hizo tenso nuevamente, y Chico Bestia trataba de descifrar la razón de tan atroz plan.

-El sería un obstáculo para tu compromiso-musitó él.

-No sólo eso, mis sentimientos no son algo para tomar a la ligera, ya que si se desatan algo de niveles demoniacos se puede desatar en este mundo-

-Ya veo-

-Tampoco puedes decir nada de este portal-comentó Raven, cambiando el tema rápidamente.

-Mm…-

Se alejaron del salón lentamente, caminando como si sus pies les pesaran, y los sentimientos de Chico Bestia haciéndose presentes en la mente de Raven. Como si emanaran fuertemente da cada poro de la piel del chico, recordando algo que no quería.

El estaba enamorado de ella.

Pero ella no de él.

Los simples gestos tristes vestidos por una felicidad falsa le hacían sentir culpable de alguna manera. Reflexionando sobre la vivaz naturaleza de su amigo verde, simple vestimenta de la pena que sentía sobre sus sentimientos no correspondidos.

Pero ella le apreciaba mucho, después de todo era su hermano menor.

Y él ya sabía.

-Lo lamento-susurró, los ojos de su amigo verde resplandeciendo en sorpresa por la repentina disculpa. Y sonrió un poco al saber que hasta Raven pensaba que tenía cerebro.

Claro, no lo usaba mucho.

-No importa-murmuró, adelantándose en el camino, con la mirada baja. Pero sonriendo sin más ni más. Aprovechando un solo momento.

Tomando la mano de la chica.

**--------TT--------**

Bueno, ahí lo tienen, este capítulo no me gustó, pero como ya les dije, todos los capítulos tienen un propósito¡así que no se despeguen de la pantalla!

¡SOY UNA BESTIA DE REVIEWS!

¡DAME DE COMER!

Por Favor…


	17. Vestido blanco para la boda

se esconde de la piedras que le tiran los lectores enojados por falta de actualizaciones

Ejem, bueno, realmente siento no poder actualizar, pero realmente he tenido unos problemitas de mi familia y algo de tarea y las salidas al teatro, por eso no he podido escribir, pero aquí lo tienen, el siguiente capítulo de mi intento de historia gotita

Ahora con los agradecimientos: **The Kamikaze Demon** (¡¡Sí!! Soy una bestia Jejeje, pero pues ya verás que realmente me gustan los reviews, son mi comida jeje, ya veo que cambiaste tu nombre, este se escucha más…épico o algo así, no soy buena para los nombre ya sabrás) **Fernanda** (¡Te llamas igual que yo! Qué bueno que te gusta la historia, y espero que en este cap también me dejes tu review jajá, Ahh y RR 4EVA!!!) **Aurora **(No te preocupes, Chico Bestia no es tan tonto como parece ser, al menos no en mi historia XDDD, pero bueno, me alegra que te guste la historia) **SAHI-HINA** (No te preocupes, esa bestia de la flojera nos lleva a todos de vez en cuando, el chiste es poder salir de su escondite y escapar, jeje) **Black Nek0** (¿16? O.o Wow, Debería empacar mis cosas he irme de escritora XDXD¡Gracias!) **H.fanel.K** (Seeee, fue algo inesperado jeje, pero bueno, sólo te recomiendo que no leas muy tarde porque luego te sientes como borracha XDXD, o al menos eso siento yo :P) **Loana The Dark Wings Angel** (Jajá, te digo toda la verdad, no me gustó pero pues sobre lo de la forma de escribir tomando forma, en eso si tienes mucha razón, sólo que mi forma de escribir antes se me hacía tipo Fangirl y pues como que ese no es mi estilo, claro tampoco quiero que la historia parezca libro de filosofía avanzada, porque así se van a aburrir XDDD)** Mayleena** (Exacto o. o Todo lo que has dicho es completamente cierto, GRACIAS XDD) **Rachelle 03** (Y leíste mi mente Hmm XDXD, sip es por eso que aclarare todo en este cap XP, ah y los chicos están afuera de la sala, creo que tienes que leer esa parte otra vez, porque Raven los sacó para poder buscar a Chico Bestia) **Kuraujia-san **(Bueno nombre por lo que veo :) , pero no te preocupes, en serio, sólo que me hubiera gustado mucho saber tu opinión de otros capítulos jeje, pero en serio no te preocupes, espero que el próximo cap me dejes tu review)

Bueno, espero que lo disfruten XDDDD.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**Vestido blanco para la boda.**_

-Realmente te gustaba ¿no es así?- dijo Raven, dejando por un momento que Chico Bestia le tomara la mano.

-¿Eh?-

-Tus sentimientos por Terra. Sabes que ella y yo no terminamos como las mejores amigas, pero sé que hasta tú te dabas cuenta del parecido que siempre tuvimos; lo de controlar los poderes y todo eso- explicó ella, viendo por el rabillo del ojo a su pequeño amigo.

-Si-suspiró él, asintiendo ligeramente con la cabeza.

-Pero no puedes sentir esto por mí- negó con la cabeza, un tono firme en su voz.

-¿Por qué?-

-…Porque…- pensó por un momento las palabras adecuadas-Yo no te merezco Chico Bestia, simplemente no puedo, el nivel de tus sentimientos por ella pueden ser igual que los que tienes por mí pero…no es correcto, yo lo sé, la ausencia de Terra nos pegó fuerte, pero más a ti, nos dábamos cuenta, lo que sientes por mí es sólo porque ella no está-

-Pero Rave-

La chica lo interrumpió,-No quiero culparte Chico Bestia, y lo sabes, simplemente te digo que debes seguir adelante, la ausencia de parte de su memoria fue muy duro incluso para mí, pero si ella estuviera aquí contigo, yo sólo sería una más del equipo, y no me molesta, pero…

-No quieres lastimarme-terminó Chico Bestia, parando un momento para ver a Raven.

-No, no quiero lastimarte-asintió ella, las oriyas de sus labios alzándose ligeramente, gesto que Chico Bestia pudo percibir.

El chico asintió en acuerdo, jalando a Raven ligeramente de la mano, la puerta de la salida divisándose a lo lejos.

-----

-¡Chico Bestia!-gritó entusiasmada Starfire, abrazando cariñosamente a su pequeño amigo verde, para después interrogarlo con sin fin de preguntas sobre su estado, éste respondiéndole animoso, feliz de volver a la civilización.

Y en otor lado, Robin notando que Chico Bestia había soltado la mano de Raven al salir de la sala.

Eso no le gustó.

-Ahora que lo recuerdo, nunca había visto esa sala- comentó Cyborg una vez que todos se encontraban atentos a sus palabras, viendo interrogante a su hermanita.

-Teníamos que pasar por aquí- respondió ella encogiéndose de hombros, esperando la repuesta de su gran amigo.

-¿Por qué?-interrogó nuevamente el hombre metálico, algo muy sospechoso se percibía de las palabras de la oscura.

-No quería pasar por donde siempre-respondió ella fácilmente otra vez, mirando hacia un lateral.

Cyborg frunció el entrecejo-No querías- repitió dudoso, echando un vistazo a sus demás compañeros, que ya empezaban a descifrar la situación.

-Nop-

-Vamos por donde siempre-decidió Cyborg, una prueba para ver la reacción de Raven, ésta agrandando sus ojos instantáneamente, pero tan rápido como vino se fue.

Cyborg alcanzó a ver.

-Sólo quería que vieran más parte del castillo, claro no pensé que las cosas salieran así, mi error por no tener más cuidado con Chico Bestia-dijo ella sin expresión, pero Cyborg sabía mucho mejor.

El tono escondido de Raven lo señalaba todo.

-Por algo no quieres pasar por ahí, y no nos estás diciendo- mencionó Robin, viendo conspirante la cara de la chica. Para después deisculparse con Starfire por haber hablado con la chica oscura.

-Se han vuelto más inteligentes- asintió ella, las oriyas de sus labios alzándose nuevamente en una pequeña sonrisa.

Tal vez debería empezar a ser más cautelosa con sus palabras.

Y a pesar de eso, Cyborg y Robin sonrieron un poco, después de todo, de tanto conocer a Raven, empezaban a ver detrás de su capa misteriosa y carácter tipo detective.

Pero Raven nunca se había comportado de esa manera, así que tenía que hacer algo para saber el plan secreto de la chica.

-Pasaremos por ahí- terminó Cyborg muy decidido, caminando hacia el pasillo de donde habían venido, con fin de hacer el viaje más corto, el mismo camino por el cual pasaban cada vez que salían.

Raven tragó saliva sonoramente, parpadeando un par de veces, su cara sin expresión deshaciéndose momentáneamente ante la decisión repentina de su amigo.

-No-dijo ella nuevamente, agrandando sus ojos para el efecto, sabiendo ya, que Cyborg no resistiría los grandes ojos violetas de su hermanita.

Ahora Cyborg tragó saliva, su ojo izquierdo con un espasmo de sorpresa y desesperación.

-Por favor-musitó ella nuevamente, viendo a sus amigos a los ojos, todos contrayendo sus facciones en miedo por la poderosa mirada que les daba la chica oscura.

-No, iremos por allá, después de todo, si ahora somos capaces de descubrir tus planes, también seremos capaces de controlarnos cuando nos veas…con, esos…ojos grandes y… ¡No!-gritó Cyborg, volteándose rápidamente, mientras lágrimas de cocodrilos salían de sus ojos.

Y como su ojo mecánico nunca se descompuso, nadie lo sabe.

Raven apretó los labios, suspirando ya al final, sabiendo que su patentada mirada Ojos de Cachorro no funcionaría.

Maldito Chico Bestia, le tendría que mostrar otro de sus trucos.

…

Caminaron en silencio por un rato, notando todos, el raro comportamiento de la princesita de hielo, que veía cada rincón como la plaga.

Plaga de ositos rosas y macabros atacando el edificio.

Jajá.

-Rave¿estás bien?-preguntó Star, acercándose cautelosa a la susodicha, inclinando su cabeza en curiosidad.

-Si-respondió rápidamente, sus ojos mirando de un lado a otro en suma disconformidad.

-Los alcanzó luego-musitó sin tono alguno después de varios segundos.

-¿Por qué?-cuestionó Chico Bestia, todos parando un momento para ver a la oscura.

-Necesito ir al cuarto para recoger algo, adelántense y los alcanzó a la salida-

Y antes de poder preguntar algo más, la chica desapareció en una bola negra de energía.

-Supongo que nos adelantamos-Cyborg se encogió de hombros, caminando hacia la salida.

---

La vista que se les hizo presente no era nada que hubieran esperado.

Miles de sirvientes iban y venían con artefactos y miles de cosas, transportándose a la velocidad de la luz, mientras otros parecían examinar telas y vidrios y colores y muchas otras cosas que no alcanzaron a ver con todo el relajo del pasillo principal.

-¿Qué está pasando?-preguntó Starfire a nadie en particular.

-Estamos haciendo los arreglos para la boda, después de todo sólo faltan tres meses y tenemos mucho que hacer-dijo alguien por detrás de ellos.

-Arella-asintió Robin en respeto, mirando por algunos momentos como la susodicha apuntaba y ordenaba, el resplandor y ligereza que emanaba en cada una de sus órdenes hacía que Robin se acordara de alguien…

-¿Y qué harán chicos?-preguntó ella con ligereza, en momentos determinados ordenando y firmando documentos.

-Saldremos de paseo- contestó Starfire entusiasmada, sonriendo cuando Arella asentía con interés.

-Su Majestad, necesitamos a Raven para la elección- dijo uno de los sirvientes, mientras cargaba pedazos de tela de diferentes colores, ansioso por la respuesta de la madre de Raven.

-Fue a buscar algo a su cuarto-respondió Cyborg, para luego agrandar sus ojos en realización.

Por eso Raven quería pasar por otro lado.

El sirviente asintió con la cabeza, para después gritar dramáticamente el nombre de Raven, corriendo apuradamente y llamando su nombre aún sabiendo que la chica no escucharía.

-Ya me lo esperaba-rió un poquito Arella, sonriendo cálidamente al saber lo que haría su hija para poder evitar a toda costa el tener que escoger telas, diseños, vasos, plantas, y el recuerdito de la boda.

-Déjame ir-farfulló una voz a lo lejos, los titanes volteando para ver a Raven, que estrujaba por libertad, dos cuerdas mágicas apretándola, mientras flotaba a lado de Astaroth.

-No deberías tratar así a tu prometida-dijo el fin la chica, su labio inferior pronunciándose en clara molestia.

-Yo sé qué no princesa, pero debemos hacer esto te guste o no-la voz ligera de Astaroth resonó por todo el pasillo, causando que lo titanes descubrieran la popularidad del susodicho al escuchar las risitas de las sirvientas que se encontraban alrededor.

-…-Raven suspiró, dejando de hacer algún esfuerzo por soltarse, su cuerpo relajándose exageradamente en la cuerdas que le ataban, mientras Astaroth la llevaba cerca de donde estaba el sirviente que le buscaba. Su delgado cuerpo parecía muñeca de trapo mojada.

-¡Su Alteza!,¿Cuál de todas estas telas le gusta más?-preguntó animoso el sirviente, sus ojos de corazón tintineando por las velas que iluminaban el pasillo.

-La que sea-respondió ella, haciendo que todos los que estaban a 50 metros de radio tuvieran una semejante gota de sudor.

-Jejeje-rió Starfire.

-Mm, Rae-musitó dudoso el chico metálico, mirando con diversión como el sirviente atacaba a Raven con numerosas preguntas, ésta respondiendo con la misma cosa.

'Lo que sea'

-Espera afuera, en un momento voy-dijo ella, haciendo un movimiento con la mano para que se fueran, lo demás titanes prosiguiendo con duda y saliendo del edificio.

…

Y después de unos segundos, vieron a Raven saliendo con cara de lamentación.

-Vayan ustedes a ver…yo…no iré-murmuró ella lentamente, regresando con ligereza al interior del edificio.

-¿Por qué no?-preguntó Starfire decepcionada.

-Porque mi madre me lo ordena, necesito probarme los vestidos-musitó ella con voz bajita, un sonrojo creándose desde su nariz para expandirse por sus mejillas.

Esperen.

…Ups.

-¡¿Vestidos!?-exclamó Starfire con un tintineo malvado¡No lo podía creer!

-Yo me quedo-dijo ella con voz firme, jalando a Raven de la mano, gritando y exclamando la felicidad que sentía.

¡Verían tanto vestidos, y telas y colores!

Muajajaja…coff coff.

…

-Mira esa Rave-murmuraba conspirante la extraterrestre, tocando una tela rosa pastel que uno de los sirvientes sin cara les mostraba.

-Mm…-bufó la chica, mientras se castigaba con látigos de color rosa en su mente por el gran error que hizo.

-O esa-seguía exclamando la alienígena, viendo con grandes ojos una tela verde esmeralda.

-Mm…-

-O esa-

-Ah…-

-¿Y qué tal esa?-

-Uh…-

Los chicos veían escépticos la escena que se desenvolvía, varios sirvientes en fila para mostrar sus telas.

Hasta que apareció la tela negra.

Todos alrededor (sin excepción) terminaron hasta de respirar para ver la reacción de la chica, con ojos expectantes y grandes.

La tela era muy simple, de seda y una que otra cosa violeta para adornar.

-Esa-dijo al fin, todos instantáneamente aplaudiendo por la ya esperada respuesta de la chica, felicitándola animadamente por su elección.

La chica rodando sus ojos en el proceso.

-No sé cómo se esfuerzan para traer diferentes telas si saben cual voy a escoger-sacudió su cabeza en exasperación.

-Tu vestido será blanco-dijo una voz, la oscura volteando para ver a su madre con ojos grandes.

-¿Por qué?-

-Por qué de ese color fue cuando yo me casé-respondió su madre, seria y fría en sus palabras.

Raven asintió discretamente, sabiendo que el simple recuerdo de su madre en vestido blanco cuando se casó con Trigon era un tema un tanto difícil. En especial cuando el marido no era más querido que Paris Hilton. Pero quería respetar las decisiones de su madre, así que aceptó sin más ni más. Diferentes sirvientes trayendo vestidos color blanco de diferentes diseños.

-Pruébatelos-ordenó su madre, la chica inclinándose en respuesta, parándose delicadamente para tomar el primer vestido que vio.

Un chasquido de sus dedos y su vestimenta había cambiado por el primer vestido a probar.

-Wow-balbuceó la extraterrestre de su lado, dando pequeños saltitos, -Está bonísimo-gritó ella, tomando la mano de la oscura y dándole una vuelta.

Y en otro lado del universo, o del otro lado de la sala, cierto petirrojo había olvidado como respirar.

El vestido era blanco de fondo pomposo, con una simple y diminuta rosa negra en el centro de sus pechos.

WOoOw…

Un pequeño sonrojo se expandió por sus mejillas, observando a la oscura como si estuviera hecha de chocolate, el simple vestido haciendo maravillas con su persona, olvidando por un momento que su mirada era un tanto obvia para el chico metálico y el verde. El último con el entrecejo fruncido en pregunta.

-Ahora con el otro-chilló la extraterrestre, pasándole el vestido a su amiga, y después de un chasquido de sus delicados dedos el siguiente había aparecido.

Así pasaron el rato, probándose infinidad de vestidos, Starfire aplaudiendo todo el rato, haciendo que algunos de los sirvientes se molestaran por su falta de discreción.

Raven ya estaba aburrida. Pero algo hacía que se probara los vestidos uno a uno.

Tal vez la mirada que cierto petirrojo le lanzaba.

-El último-suspiró Starfire con cansancio, viendo el exquisito pero simple diseño del vestido, esperando ya con ansias a que su amiga se lo probara.

Un chasquido.

-Este-dijo la oscura con indiferencia, apreciando silenciosamente el vestido, su mirada posándose un breve momento en el petirrojo. Observando con discreta sorpresa como le veía nuevamente, haciendo que este se sonrojara sin preámbulos, sonriendo un poquito al ver que Raven adquirían un pálido rosa en sus mejillas.

Y la pequeña escena se deshizo cuando llegó Astaroth, sosteniendo delicado la relativamente pequeña mano de Raven, jalándola para que esta diera una vuelta.

-Te ves esplendida-murmuró él en su oído, soplando un poco en la sensible extremidad de la chica, haciendo que esta se sonrojara.

Demonios, pensó ella, no controlando el color rojo que subía a sus mejillas, pero no lo podía detener ¡Era cosquilluda de las orejas!

-Awww-la cara de Starfire emanaba puro placer y ternura al ver que finalmente Raven dejaba más libres sus sentimientos, y nada menos que por el ángel caído.

Robin pensaba diferente, sintiendo que una gran presión crecía en su estómago, sin pensar que su mirada podía matar, dejando que Cyborg y Chico Bestia vieran tal acontecimiento.

-Bueno, al parecer esto ha ido muy rápido-mencionó Arella para después concederle a su hija un vestido para después de la boda, pudiendo usar la tela que anteriormente había escogido. Haciendo que Raven le sonriera dulcemente, ya con su atuendo cambiado, volviendo al traje de funeral que tanto quería.

Después de que varios de los sirvientes se fueran con los vestidos no seleccionados, alguien habló.

-Tus amigos deberían salir-mencionó Arella,- Supongo que querrán conocer toda la ciudad, lamentablemente necesitamos que Raven se quede para decidir otras cosas más-aclaró Arella, para no ilusionar más a los demás titanes que se erguían ya ansioso de salir. Para luego escuchar que Raven no podía salir, inundando sus ilusiones con pura agua fría de una cascada.

-Christ, tú los puedes llevar a donde quieran, si me haces el favor-dijo Arella, viendo a un joven delgado y alto, este asintiendo agitadamente, sus cabellos dorados danzando con su cabeza.

Chico Bestia quería negar, pero un murmuro de Robin le detuvo, ya que no podían ser muy groseros con la dulce invitación de Arella para que no se aburrieran,

Saldrían con Raven otro día.

------TT-----

-Este es el museo de Arte Universal, donde las obras principales de varios artistas alrededor del universo se encuentran- anunció Christ orgullosamente, pagando con monedas brillosas de color lavanda la entrada de los titanes, mientras apreciaban la fachada principal de tal edificio.

-Esa es la Mona lisa- apuntó el, todos abriendo los ojos en sorpresa y pregunta al ver la obra de arte de un humano en una galería de arte como esa.

-Pero entonces¿la que está en la Tierra no es de verdad?-preguntó Chico Bestia después de un momento, esperando curioso la respuesta del mago.

-Nop, hicimos una copia exacta con magia de nivel medio, ni siquiera la mejor tecnología en 50 años podrá decir que la Mona lisa que tienen ellos es la falsa-rió un poquito, caminando y señalando otras obras raras y nunca antes vistas, Christ regañando a Chico Bestia, cuando el susodicho se subió a un elefante de 6 patas.

Iba a ser un día largo.

----TT----

-Todo lo que estás escogiendo no es para una boda-notó Arella tranquilamente, viendo como de todo lo escogido, la mayoría era de tonalidades oscuras o pálidas.

-Sip-

-Debería ser más colorido hija mía, no te estoy pidiendo que escojas verde limón para las servilletas, o rosa mexicano para los manteles, sólo quiero que el ambiente de la boda no se arruine porque los colores son de película de terror-anunció ella, suprimiendo una sonrisa al ver la cara molesta de Raven, escogiendo un gris cremoso para el papel de los recuerditos.

Su hija sabía muy bien que este sería un evento importante tanto para el infierno y el cielo, así como las diferentes dimensiones, pero de alguna manera Arella entendía que a Raven no le importaban esas frivolidades, aún cuando ciertas frivolidades podían cambiar el curso de todo lo existente.

-Se pueden ir todos un momento, es hora del descanso-anunció Arella firme, un tono escondido en su vos de miel, haciendo que todos lo que se encontraran trabajando dejaran sus utensilios como de rayo, saliendo apresuradamente del cuarto, el eco de sus acciones pasadas resonando en la gran sala en la que ahora estaban, diferentes adornos y fruslerías tiradas por doquier.

Raven miró todo con un dejo de ansiedad, pensando por un momento dejar la sala con los sirvientes, con toda la bola de gente Arella no la notaría…

Pero sabía que este momento llegaría tarde o temprano, aunque no estando preparada ante la discusión que iba a vivir con su madre, hubiera preferido que tal acontecimiento fuera _tarde_, mucho más tarde.

-Acércate hija-dijo Arella, con su siempre vos delicada, haciendo que a Raven se le erizaran los vellos de los brazos.

-Quiero que sepas que no importa lo que haya pasado y lo que pase en un futuro me alejara del amor que te tengo-

Raven sentía la cabeza más ligera.

-Tú sabes que me gustaría haber luchado para alejarte de tal compromiso que tienes con el joven Astaroth- susurró ella en voz quebrada, mirando a su hija a los ojos.

Raven no sentía nada.

No podía.

-Pero para un ser tan inferior como yo, me es imposible hacer algo para cambiar el curso de las cosas-

La mención de tal cosa hizo que Raven apretara los dientes imperceptiblemente, el simple sentimiento de que su propia madre no podía hacer nada le devoraba los interiores, recordando su tiempo en la Tierra, como un niño pequeño se lastimaría por caer del columpio, y su madre viniendo al rescate, sobando su rodilla dulcemente, su firmeza irradiando de cada poro de su piel, sólo para poder cuidar a su hijo.

…Y Arella nunca pudo hacer nada de eso.

Las habían separado desde tiempos tempranos, y Raven entrenaba arduamente a la edad de 5 años, independiente y fuerte, sin la necesidad de una madre.

Como en aquellos tiempos para Raven que tan entrenada y manipulada como estaba decía no necesitar ciertas tonterías como una madre, rompiendo en miles de pedazos el ya débil corazón de Arella, que en ese tiempo sólo podía ver a su hija una vez cada semana, para después escuchar las palabras firmes y conocedoras de su pequeña hija, pero que al mismo tiempo que eran un tanto ignorantes.

-Tú me has sacado del mar de oscuridad en el que antes estaba madre-farfulló Raven con vos bajita, pero el tono entendible entre sus palabras.

Y de hecho, Arella le había sacado poco a poco toda la maldad que Raven en un tiempo pudo tener, con abrazos y caricias y besos cuando podía, enseñanzas de la forma correcta de ser, haciéndose ella misma un espacio en el ya estrecho corazón de Raven, tratando y luchando para hacerlo más grande y cálido.

Hasta que llegó ese chico de la máscara.

Un simple ser humano que pudo con los confines recónditos y maltratados del corazón de Raven, expandiéndolo a más no poder en un sinfín de acciones que para otras personas podía ser nada.

Pero preciadas para su hija.

Arella deseaba secretamente que el chico se diera cuenta de todo lo que hizo, aunque inconsciente, al alma de Raven, antes manchada de puro vacío y terror, ahora emanaba una pequeña luz de fuerza y bondad.

-Tienes que hacer algo-murmuró ella, su voz difícil de cachar, Raven apenas captando el murmuro de su madre que se deshacía por el aire alrededor de ellas. Pero entendiendo las palabras apresuradas de su madre, caussando que le sonriase calidamente.

-Creo que debemos cambiar el color de todo-dijo Raven, queriendo hacer feliz a su madre con esta boda que desturiria su vida futura.

Era lo menos que podía hacer por la autora de sus propios días.

----TT-----

El día pasó algo rápido muy para la sorpresa de los titanes, que regresaban al edificio después de probar las maravillas de comida que tenían en Azarath, jugando divertidos y platicando animados mientras se dirigían a sus respectivos cuartos. Recordando peculiarmente la decepción de Christ al saber que Starfire ya tenía novio, y nada menos que cierto chico maravilla.

El chico había casi muerto a causa de sus lagrimas de cocodrilo, Starfire pidiendo disculpas sinceramente al muchacho del corazón partido.

-Supongo que aquí nos separamos-dijo Cyborg cansado de tanto jaleo, apuntando en dirección de su cuarto.

Starfire asintió igual de cansada, recitando sus buenas noches y dando un dulce beso a los labios del petirrojo, su ceja alzándose un poco al ver que el chico no les correspondía el beso, se separó lentamente sin dejar ver su disconformidad ante la falta de emoción del chico.

_Tal vez estaba muy cansado, y eso era todo_, se dijo en palabras mudas, alejándose de los chicos para entrar en su cuarto, dispuesta a contarle todo a Raven, entrando silenciosamente a la habitación para no molestar, sonriendo un poco al ver que su mejor amiga se encontraba en trance, la mantra tan conocida para todos escapando de sus pálidos labios.

Se cambió a un atuendo más cómodo, observando a Raven atentamente, ya sentada en su cama.

-Hola-dijo Raven, y Starfire sonrió, sabiendo que esa enunciación era indirecta para preguntar cómo le había ido.

-Nos fue muy bien, de hecho, tuvimos la oportunidad de probar los platillos tradicionales de tu civilización, Christ está enamorado de mí pero ya tengo a esa persona especial, que es Robin, por eso le dije que no, y también fuimos al museo Universal de Arte, y fuimos otra vez al centro de comercios, también fuimos a conocer a la fuerza militar y fuimos a la pista mágica-

Raven sonrió un poquito, sacando su tristeza repentina a la mención de _la persona especial._

-Que bien- dijo al fin, acostándose en la cama, viendo el techo con la cara de Robin, recordando no poder convencer a Starfire de que cambiase la imagen de arriba.

O tal vez no esforzándose por cambiarle, después de todo, uno no siempre tiene la oportunidad de ver a Robin en toda su gloria juvenil al salir de la ducha.

Sacudió su cabeza por los pensamientos que le invadían, impidiendo que su poder se desatara por pensamientos que tendría que explicar después.

-Rave¿cómo te fue con los arreglos de la boda?-preguntó Starfire con delicadeza, sentándose a las oriyas de la cama de Raven, mientras está se erguía para verle mejor.

-Pues fue aburrido-terminó ella sin preámbulos, dejando que Starfire se sentara en el centro de la cama, su pijama rosa con el violeta de la cama haciendo contraste.

-Mm…tal vez mañana te ayudare con unas cosas-

-No, estás aquí para disfrutar no para ayudarme con cosas de las que no necesitas-

Necesita alejar a Starfire de los nuevos arreglos que harían.

A toda costa.

-…Bueeeno-

Pasaron mirándose unos momentos, y Raven descifraba la mirada de Starfire, ésta quería decirle algo con ganas, pero no sabía cómo.

-¿Qué pasa?-preguntó ella delicadamente, su tono dándole ánimos a Starfire.

-¿Por qué?-cuestionó Starfire insegura, mirando sus manos con un sonrojo en las mejillas, sabiendo ya muy bien que Raven había interpretado su pregunta de la manera más perfecta posible.

-…-

-¿Por qué?-preguntó Starfire nuevamente, mirando al Robin del techo para hacer más clara su pregunta, y Raven le miró con ojos que decían "Ya sé de qué estás hablando, pero no se que decir".

"¿Por qué te gusta tanto Robin?"

"Por qué lo adoras?"

"Por qué lo _**amas**_?"

Se miraron por otros segundos, Raven por una razón que no comprendía, tratando de responder con palabras a la pregunta de Starfire, ésta esperando pacientemente por la respuesta de la oscura.

Los recuerdos pasaban por la mente de la cuervo como si fuera película en un auto-cine, tantos acontecimientos y hechos que no podía olvidar aunque hubieran pasado ya hace años.

----

_¿Te dan miedo las películas de terror?-preguntó Robin divertido, observando detenidamente las facciones de la pelirroja._

_-No-dijo ella con seguridad, acercándose a su mejor amigo lentamente, mientras éste le ponía un brazo alrededor de los hombros._

_----_

_-Yo te protegeré-dijo Robin seguro de sí mismo, abrazando a Raven como si su vida dependiera de ello._

_Y era cierto._

_----_

_-Se llama algodón-rió él, dejando que Starfire tomara un pedazo de dulce._

_-Se disuelve-exclamó ella felizmente._

_----_

_-Tenemos un lazo, un lazo que nadie más lo tiene-notó el, no importando que Raven ya lo supiera, le hacía feliz mencionarlo tantas veces como pudiera._

_----_

_-Es que yo no quiero que te cases- farfulló él con celos, haciendo que Starfire le viera interrogante, y a la vez feliz._

_---_

_-Iría al infierno para salvarla, y todos ustedes lo saben-mencionó el con seguridad, mirando la cara seria de sus compañeros y amigos._

_Ya voy Raven._

_----_

_-Podemos ser más que amigos-musitó __él__ en voz baja, para luego besar los labios rosas de la alienígena._

_----_

_-¿Y entonces por qué estás aquí?-preguntó Raven inquisitiva._

_-Vine por ti-respondió él con mucha seguridad, abrazándola cortamente antes de que los demás titanes llegaran._

----

-No sé porque me los preguntas Starfire, no es como si fuera a hacer algo para quitártelo-dijo ella cautelosa.

-Te pregunto porque me interesa, porque realmente quiero saber qué es lo que te atrae tanto a mi novio, yo sé que no serías capaz de eso, sólo tengo curiosidad-

Raven sabía más que eso.

Starfire siempre se veía aprensiva cuando los dos pajaritos se encontraban demasiado juntos, y a pesar de que nunca seguía ninguna de sus costumbres extraterrestres en la Tierra, había escogido la más conveniente para llevar a cabo.

Raven no le podía hablar a su novio.

El simple hecho de que Starfire había dicho "novio" con cierto dejo de posesión lo decía todo.

Sabía como la mente de Starfire trabajaba exactamente, y el hecho de que era su amiga ayudaba un poco más.

No quería ofender, pero la mente de Starfire era demasiado simple y predecible, hasta Chico Bestia sabía lo que Starfire haría de un momento a otro.

Pero el hecho de que era su amiga, no podía terminar en malos términos con ella, porque sabía que si discutían, Starfire usaría su pequeña disputa para justificar las acciones "escondidas" (pero completamente falsas) de la chica oscura.

Inventaría cosas que obviamente no sucedían, y usaría la justificación de que Raven ya no era su amiga, la susodicha aprovechando su pelea para coquetear con Robin.

El posible y casi predecible escenario casi hace que Raven soltara una carcajada discreta.

Tan posible y al mismo tiempo indeseable.

También sabía que, tarde o temprano, empezaría con las mismas acusaciones, aún cuando tuvieran esa amistad.

Pero prefería la situación menos problemática.

-No lo sé-musitó insegura, actuando un poco sus sentimientos para que Starfire no sospechara nada, o para que no empezara con cosas que claramente no eran ciertas.

-Tengo que admitir que es muy guapo-murmuró soñadora Starfire, sus ojos emanando emoción al poder hablar de algo tan bueno como Robin, viendo el techo con ojos hambrientos.

-Tal vez, pero nunca me había fijado en eso-respondió ella con calma, jugando un poco con sus dedos, segura de que Starfire le veía, tenía que jugar a la tímida y asustadiza, sólo para dejar claro que no intentaría nada con el chico.

Ella no empezaría.

Nunca.

-Y es muy inteligente, a veces no se que decir cada vez que me pregunta algo, tu sabes-rió Starfire, sonriendo como hiena.

-Ahh…eso-musitó Raven, tratando de no verse muy fuera del personaje. Tampoco quería que Starfire empezara a sospechar de su actitud.

-Entonces es porque es muy inteligente-aseguró Starfire, viendo a Raven y esperando su respuesta.

Era mucho más que eso,-Si, es por eso-.

Mucho más que sólo la inteligencia, más que su bien parecido, más que sus habilidades.

Más que sólo eso.

----TT----

-Éste es el acorde de Do mayor-mencionó Raven, tocando 3 teclas en el piano.

-Oh-

-Este es el acorde de menor 9-

-Ese no es muy difícil-

-Toda esta es la escala de Do mayor-

-Ah…-

Ya habían pasado los dos pajaritos un buen rato en la sala de música, la pesada noche haciendo que los instrumentos brillaran con una luz espectral.

Un hilo de luz azul iluminando el lugar donde se encontraban, sentados en el banco, Robin aprendiendo a tocar el piano.

Y aunque la lección era muy amena, evadían los ojos del otro, como si fuera a quemar el simple hecho de verse.

Cada uno con sus pensamientos en otro lado, escuchando como las notas resonaban en el amplio cuarto de música.

-¿Vamos s meditar?-preguntó Robin después de un rato, notando discretamente como los ojos de la chica parecían tener luz propia al chocar con el lazo luminoso que entraba por la ventana, Sus ojos un vivo color lavanda.

-Nop, ahora te enseñare a usarlos-dijo ella cortamente, jalando a Robin ligeramente de su mano enguantada, mientras desaparecían de la habitación.

…

Un espacio plano y café se extendía a sus alrededores, el cielo morado espeso iluminando un poco la gigante roca en la que estaban.

-No podemos dejar que algo importante explote-resumió la chica, dejando su mano delicadamente.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Bueno ahí lo tienen, el siguiente cap.

SOY UNA BESTIA DE REVIEWS!!

…


	18. Rutina

Pues aquí tienen el capítulo 18, que les aclaro, esta hecho al aventón, por todo el trabajo que tengo con trabajos pude terminar este cap. Si les gusta lo dejare así, y si no, trataré de acomodar mi agenda para checarlo.

De los agradecimientos, desafortunadamente tendré que cortarlos esta vez, por razones que luego explicaré, pero ustedes saben bien de quien estoy agradecida.

Sin más interrupciones…

_**Rutina.**_

La luz espectral que alcanzaba a pasar por las pesadas y rojas cortinas de la habitación iluminaba delicadamente cada rastro de materia que tocara, haciendo que éstas mismas brillaran tenuemente en la oscuridad.

Así como los ojos de Raven.

Los dos flotaban a unos cuantos metros del suelo de mármol de aquella sala, contemplando y manipulando los alrededores, miles de fruslerías flotando y viajando rápidamente por el amplio espacio de aquel lugar, pequeños sonidos hechos por la brisa que se creaba a su alrededor.

-Ahora detenlos-comandó Raven, viendo cortamente como las cosas paraban.

-Has mejorado demasiado en un día, casi me siento celosa-dijo la chica, un imperceptible levantamiento de sus labios se hacía presente.

Su proximidad al otro chico casi desafiante ante las leyes de lo convencional.

Desafiante ante las miradas de la pelirroja.

El chico sonrió serenamente, dando un beso discreto a la mejilla de la princesa de hielo, haciendo que esta se sonrojara y le viera con reproche.

Habían pasado varios días de la batalla que Arella y Ste'fan les habían encomendado, saliendo todo un tanto fácil para los chicos, que al llegar a la escena del crimen habían descubierto que Astaroth ya había hecho su entrada, derrotando a todos en el simple y singular minuto en el que se adelantó para checar territorios. Bueno, al menos no tendrían que gastar sudor y tal vez lágrimas.

La única ventaja de tener a Astaroth cerca.

Y hablando de la gallina de alas negras, un escalofrío de ira recorrió la espina de Robin, mientras recordaba algunos detalles de la misión, como Astaroth se había llevado a Raven en sus brazos en aquellos instantes, implicando ciertas costumbres que se debían llevar a cabo entre prometido y prometida, adelantándose a la escena de crimen con la oscura entre los brazos, está como una pequeña muñeca de trapo, siendo llevaba delicadamente por su prometido.

A Robin le cayó como un balde de agua fría.

Y lo peor de todo, es que ya sabía la mera razón de su disconformidad.

No sólo era el creciente instinto de posesión que desarrollaba por Raven.

No sólo era el evolucionante sentimiento de necesidad hacia su delicada persona.

Le gustaba la chica más que otra cosa.

Y simplemente no sabía porque.

Pero le frustraba, y le hacía sentir culpable, sucio y traidor, imaginando ya muy seguido la futura mirada de esmeralda de la pelirroja, cuando se enterara de que su Robi-querido no sólo ya no estaba enamorado de ella, si no que aparte de todo estaba devotado a Raven.

Sabía que Starfire realmente quería a la oscura, pero obviamente no la quería cerca de su novio. Eso estaba más que transparente.

Es más, sospechaba que la extraterrestre preferiría mejor a Kitten que a Raven.

Un suspiro escapó de sus labios.

Recordando miles de cosas al mismo tiempo, como el nuevo descubrimiento de los planes de la boda, que Christ les había dicho.

Parecía que ni siquiera el senado de Azarath estaba muy cómodo con el arreglo de la boda, ya que este acontecimiento afectaría gravemente sus relaciones con otras naciones, así como la estabilidad entre su misma nación; diferentes consecuencias a causa del ritual que llevarían a cabo Raven y Astaroth, abriendo totalmente la puerta del infierno y dejando salir a libertad las criaturas que allí habitaban. Un gran problema para la civilización, pero se tenía que hacer, más que por costumbres, por obligación.

-¿Qué piensas?-preguntó su acompañante con parsimonia, mientras ésta le veía por el rabillo del ojo, inclinando un poco su cabeza en cansancio.

-Que he malentendido todo esto-explicó él simplemente, acostándose en el fino aire de la sala, sus ojos enfocándose en el gran candelabro de oro arriba.

-Ya veo-respondió Raven, entendiendo por completo el tema entre manos.

-No me gusta-

-A mí tampoco-asintió ella.

Se le veía tan segura, como si su matrimonio fuera lo único que arreglaría las horribles cosas que se habían desenvuelto, como si fuera la única opción.

-Me ha dado algo de curiosidad, sabes, que parece que ahora nos vemos como en rutina-musitó Raven, respirando cansadamente, acostándose como Robin en el fino aire de la habitación, cerrando sus ojos.

El simple y normal tono hizo que a Robin le quemaran las orejas en pena, se alegró de los ojos cerrados de Raven. No dejaría que ésta le viera en ese estado.

Nop, señor.

Pero pensando bien lo que había dicho, hizo que sonriera pícaro y feliz, como aquel niño que ha podido comer una galleta antes de la cena.

Tenía razón, ya hace varias noches que se ven, como una rutina, como si de repente un pinchazo en la espalda les dijera que tenían que salir de sus respectivas habitaciones, buscando algo que no sabían, pero que al mismo tiempo ya esperaban.

Una rutina que se había hecho de encuentros vagos y sin sentido, tal vez la sed o el insomnio, y ahora se encontraban aquí.

Fuera de los demás.

Y al mismo tiempo viviendo como nunca.

Sus pensamientos le llevaron a una lista y cadena de miles de derivaciones, mientras que olvidaba concentrarse, haciendo que varias de las cosas que ahora yacían pasivas en el suelo se levantaran y flotaran suavemente alrededor de la sala.

-Robin, tienes que controlarte- una voz le sacó de sus pensamientos, viendo alrededor y sonrojándose de pena.

-Ups-concentró sus pensamientos y al poco rato todo yacía en el suelo de mármol, como si nada hubiera pasado.

-Muy bien-

-

Los rayos de luz naranja entraban fuertemente en la recámara, haciendo que Starfire abriera sus ojos un poco, murmurando sobre '5 minutos más, má' y volviendo a cerrar los ojos, para luego darse cuenta de que en efecto, los pájaros brillaban y las cosas se despertaban.

Suspiro entre los dientes, parándose flojamente y moviéndose hacia el baño, notando que Raven se veía más esponjada que de costumbre.

Tal vez la cena le había se le había ido al estómago. Oh esperen, anatomía humana jajá...o algo así.

No recordaba si tenían el estómago en el centro del tronco o en otro lugar.

-Raven-musitó insegura la alienígena, acercándose al bulto que era Raven, zarandeándola un poco en condición de levantarla, sólo para descubrir que Raven ya no era Raven, si no una almohada gigante con una capa.

-Tú no eres Raven-chilló Starfire con descontento, para luego darse cuenta que hablaba con un objeto inanimado.-Ups-

-Buenos días, Star-

-¡AHH¡Y hablas!-Se separó rápido de la almohada, corriendo en círculos en intentos de pedir ayuda.

-¿Qué habla?-

-La almohada, de eso se trata, creo que alguien ha convertido a Raven en almohada y…oh aquí estás... jeje-Starfire se llevó una mano a la nuca sonriendo ligeramente en respuesta,-Buenos y dulces días Rae-

Raven asintió, acomodando ya la gran almohada en su lugar,-Tenemos que desayunar Star, así que te apuras-

-¡Sip!-

-

-Entonces Christ se llevó la mano a la boca y se manchó de pudín, parecían bigotes, fue tan divertido que haya dormido en ese exacto momento-

-Jajaja-la conversación se amenaba rápidamente hasta que después de unos muy malos chistes de Chico Robin hizo una gran aspiración de sorpresa, como si el peso de algo le hubiera caído.

-Verdad que no es un mal chiste Robin, ya ven, es lo que les digo, nada más hay que entenderle, Robin ya ni puede reirse-aclaró Chico Bestia cuando vio la cara estupefacta de Robin, todos sacudiendo la cabeza en negación.

-¿Qué pasa Robin?-preguntó una animada Starfire, mientras inclinaba su cabeza en interrogación.

-Mmm…no, nada, sólo que recorde algo-

-¿Y qué podría ser eso?-

-Pues que….no nada, cuando venga el tiempo les diré-

Los demás titanes se encogieron de hombros, siguiendo con su plan de diversión por otras buenas 3 horas, Raven se terminaba los libros de la biblioteca, Chico Bestia también se los terminaba, usandolos como bases de su juego de beisbol con Cyborg, Starfire veía los libros de pintura y Robin hacia absolutamente nada.

-Oye como que a Robin se le apagó la ardilla. Pero de alguna manera ya me lo esperaba, tanto trabajo la cansó, ya era hora. Sólo falta que a Raven también se le apegue el cerebro-rió por lo bajo Chico Bestia.

-¿Y qué hay de mí, Chico Bestia, yo también uso el cerebro, no como a alguien que conozco-

-Pues es que tu te puedes recargar y todo y…¡Hey, no seas pesado!-Cyborg dio la carcajada, ya esperando el lento proceso de las indirectas que le daba a Chico Bestia, era siempre divertido ver como, después de un buen rato, el verde las captaba.

-Robin, yo también me he dado cuenta de que tu ardilla se encuentra en estado pasivo¿por qué es eso, yo ni siquiera sabía que el cerebro era una ardilla-musitó Starfire pensativa, tratando de recordar un vago libro que alguna vez leyó sobre la anatomía humana, sin recordar nada específico.

Los chicos resoplaron para poder tapar sus risas, escondiendo la risa con múltiples estornudos, mientras que Robin les veía con reproche, también tratando de esconder su risa, y Raven con cara de ironía, murmurando con tono despectivo algo de "hombres y sus tonterías".

Un bostezo salió de los labios de Robin al fin terminada la explicaicón de las ardillas a la curiosa Starfire, que asentía en comprensión.

-¿Estás cansado?-preguntó Starfire a un pasivo Robin, que se recargaba en el brazo del asiento. Le preocupaba ultimamente, ya que habían sido varias veces que le veía bostezar. Usa agraciada sonrisa se formó en la mente de Starfire, viniendo con miles de pensamientos sobre su amado.

Tal vez el chico, extrañandola, se quedaba a la puerta de su cuarto para tenerla cerca, sin dormir por miedo de que alguien se llevara a su princesa.

Y que supiera cual _princesa _era.

Pero era más que predecible, Starfire nunca pensaría esas cosas…

Bueno, si las pensaba, pero estaba demasiado metida en su cuento de hadas como para estropear su ensoñación.

-

-Realmente necesitamos hacer algo-el tono de Arella señalaba desesperación, con una pizca de insanidad que todos en la sala claramente veían, sus ojos le quemaban, y el nudo que se formaba en su garganta se hacía más grande, impidiendole respirar.

-Arella, con trabajos podemos hacer este hechizo para que el chico no nos escuche, no podemos hacer nada más-Mariela sacudía su cabeza, apuntando a la capa gruesa y azul de sustancia mágica que rodeaba la sala.

Arella bufó en descontento, no le gustaba ser corregida, no cuando su hija estaba en juego.

-Debe haber alguna manera-trató de conjeturar en vano, apretando los dientes con todas sus fuerzas.

-Si la hay, pero no hay magia que podamos hacer nosotros, mismos, si fueramos a realizar un proyecto de magia intensificada, necesitariamos a su hija Majestad, y terminariamos igual: con las manos vacías. Sí estamos haciendo esto por su hija claro está, si lo hacemos por la civilización…terminaremos mejor-explicó Ste'fan con dulces palabras, frotando su delicada mano contra el hombro de Arella, para calmar un poco la ira que se sentía con sus poderes, si no fuera por la suma humanidad de la mujer, ya hubiera explotado media dimensión,

La realizacíón de las cosas realmente le afectó a la oji-violeta, dándose cuenta que no podía quedarse con su hija sin tener que hacer algo drástico y dañino para la civilización.

Era una cosa o la otra.

-Hay una manera-dijo una voz a lo lejos de la sala, envuelto por las sombras, sentado tranquilamente en el sillón de la esquina.

-¿Y cuál sería esa Yibril?-farfulló Ephrem en tono discreto, asotando su mano contra la mesa, mientras la capa de color azul alrededor del cuarto temblaba ligeramente.

-Si Yibril, puedes informarnos de esto inmediatamente, y por favor Ephrem, controla tus poderes, que el joven Astaroth escuchara si no tienes cuidado-

-Los guerreros-interrumpió Yibril delicadamente, su voz a penas escuchándose con el grito que estaba dando Ephrem hacia Marcus Light, que le había regañado, por su tan justificado comportamiento.

-Los guerreros-murmuró Arella lentamente, una vez que todoscallaron ante tal recuesta del Ángel oscuro. El silencio reinando en la sala por unos momentos.

-No creo que eso sirva Yibril, después de todo sólo los podemos controlar si deshacemos el hechizo que los tiene quietos, si aventamos unos para que se desactiven no estarán a nuestro comando, y tú lo sabes- comentó Mika'il en tono pasivo, mientrastomaba un pequeño sorbo de su té.

-Podemos encontrar el hechizo-Yibril se encongió de hombros, parándose y caminando hacia donde Arella se encontraba, dándole un pequeño pañuelo para que ésta se limpiera las lágrimas que hace poco tiempo salían de sus ojos. Recibiendo un pequeño y minúsculo gracias por parte de Su Alteza.

-No es tan fácil como lo dices Yibril, ni tu lo encontrarías, se ha perdido-bufó Ephrem nuevamente, mientras se cruzaba de brazos, viendo como Marcus iba a decir algo –Si, ya se, que me controle, ya voy mamá-

Una gota de sudor viajó por las sienes del peli-azul.

-Es dificil, pero no imposible-conjeturó el ángel, mientras mocionaba a la otra sombra que se escondía en más sombras.

Pequeños sonidos macabros saliendo de la boca de la creatura.

-Hapziel, te pido que con todo repesto, comas tu hotdog con la boca cerrada-

-Awww…ya no puedo hacer nada, es la única manera de que salgan sonidos escalofriantes de mi boca-chilló Hapziel, parándose del asiento escondido, y acercandose a la mesa para sentarse indecorosamente en ella, limpiando en el proceso la salsa que se encontraba en su mejilla.

-Pues como comes, no dormire bien en varias semanas-sonrió ligero Mika'il, viendo que el ángel se cruzaba de brazos y refunfuñaba por lo bajo.

-Lo que sea, como dijo Yibril, va a estar dificil, pero no es imposible, es más, mientras ustedes estaban preocupados con los arreglos del casamiento, ya mandé algunos de mis subordinados para que me ayudaran con la chamba-exhaló Hapziel en tono superior, sonriendo satisfecha por la cara de estupefación intercambianda entre los senadores. No haciendo caso del movimiento de la mano de Mika'il, que parecía estar disgustado por el aliento a hotdog.

-¿Te dejo Él?-cuestionó Luz, su mirada con suma curiosidad.

-Pues como son mis trabajadores puedo hacer lo que quiera con ellos, hasta desnudarlos y hacer que dancen como pollos si eso me apetece-rió.

-Tú sabes que no somos tan cerrados como para no saber que aunque sean tus subordinados están al mando de Dios, no tan fácil dejaría que sus demás ángeles ayudaran en un asunto demoniaco-

-…-

-Dinos Hapziel… ¿Por qué les ha dejado ayudarnos?-cuestionó Marcus en tono serio, muy diferente a su usual calmado y pacífico estado de ánimo.

Hapziel sonrió ligeramente, agachando su cabeza para que sus cabellos taparan sus orbes.

-Eso lo tendrán que descurbrir ustedes-terminó sin más preámbulos, mientras desaparecía en el fino aire del cuarto.

-A veces me cae mal-concluyó Luz encogiéndose de hombros, mientras fruncía el entrecejo al nuevo misterio que el ángel travieso les había dejado.

Todos asintieron un poco en acuerdo, dashaciendo el hechizo que les mantenía lejos de los oídos de Astaroth, saliendo de la sala para seguir con sus respectivas rutinas laborales, Marcus y Jull'an sentados como estatuas.

-Creo que has descubierto el propósito de su ayuda-implicó Jull'an con una sonrisa conocedora.

-…Si-murmuró Marcus con cautela, para luego voltear para ver al senador que se encontraba frente a él, sonriendo serenamente ante la mirada que le lanzaba el otro.

-

-Te veo cansado-

-No, no es nada, sólo que me preocupa algo- aclaró el petirrojo, mientras cambiaba una nota de su partitura.

-Starfire-dijo la oscura, más como una enunciación que como una pregunta.

-Creo que se ha fijado que bostezo más de lo normal-

-Nunca bostezabas, de hecho-

-No ayudas Rae-

-Entonces te puedes ir a dormir si no le quieres causar sospechas por algo que no pasa-

-…-

_¿Por algo que no pasa?..._

-…Robin, vete a dormir, realmente no les quiero causar problemas-

-¡No es eso!...es que, no creo que sospeche nada, pero si alguna vez, por alguna razón, se despierta en la noche y nos encuentra no creo que crea cualquier excusa que le dieramos-

-No hay porque justificarse si no hacemos nada malo, Robin. Para eso existe la verdad-

-Pero ella no lo va a creer así-

-Por eso te digo que te vayas a dormir-

-No-

-Eres muy contradictorio-

-Si, ya me había fijado, Rave-

-Entonces…-

-Pues me quedaré aquí, porque realmente quiero estar cont…en este lugar, y hay pocas posibilidades de que se despierte en la noche, así como hay pocas posibilidades de que sospeche algo, así como hay pocas posibilidades de que llegue a este cuarto en este mismo-

No pudo terminar su opinión cuando la puerta del cuarto se abrió parcialemente, dejando entrar algo de luz al cuarto oscuro de música, haciendo que los dos pájaros se congelaran en el mismo instante en que una silueta se divisaba por la luz que surgía de fuera.

Temiendo por sus vidas decidieron hacer lo más prudente posible.

Empezar una pelea.

-

-¡Usas demasiado gel en tu cabello de pulpo!-

-¡Tú…tienes la piel muy pálida!-

-…-Los jalones y pellizcos seguían por parte de los pajaros, sólo para poder esconder lo que realmente hacían.

-Hn…-Cuando descubrieron que la voz no era ni siquiera a una tonalidad tan aguda como la de Starfire, pararon en seco para apreciar detalladamente el que se encontraba en la puerta.

Una mano en la cintura.

Una mano en el cuello.

Una mano en el cabello.

Un pie en cima de otro.

Una mano en…un seno.

-…Creo que no es muy caballeroso de su parte hacer eso joven Robin, a Raven no le agradaría en absoluto, que claro, con el nerviosismo de hace un momento dudo que se haya dado cuenta, hasta ahora que lo menciono-

_SLAP…_

-Que estemos discutiendo no te da derecho a tocarme-dijo Raven después de la monumental bofetada que le había dado a Robin, este con ojos de cachorro sobando su roja e inchada mejilla.

Marcus sonrió ligeramente, mirando como Raven tocaba su abusada... y aunque no había daño, uno siempre tiene que asegurarse.

-Pero lo siento, si cuando peleo siempre son hombres, se me olvida que con la mujeres es diferente-chilló inseguro el petirrojo, parándose y sacudiendo el polvo invisible de cuando cayó, arreglando su postura a una más decente. El trabajito no funcionó, porque su roja mejilla le hacía ver chistoso.

Raven bufó algo incomprensible.

-Su Majestad, siento interrumpir su encuentro amistoso pero le necesito hablar inmediatamente en un lugar _privado-_

Raven abrió un poco sus ojos.

-De acuerdo. Robin, supongo que hemos terminado, ya te puedes ir a dormir-

Sin una palabra más los dos magos desaparecieron en el fino aire del cuarto, dejando a Robin y su mejilla inchada en sus propios pensamientos.-Quisiera poder hacer eso-

...Pero si puedo...

-

-Hapziel nos ha dicho que sus subordinados le están ayudando para encontrar el hechizo que nos dará el mando de los Guerreros-informó Jull'an una vez que llegaron, yendo al grano el mismo instante en el que Raven tomó asiento.

-…-

Oh _Dios_…

-No…-dijo ella incrédula, como si todo el asunto fuera un bizarro sueño del cual despertaría en unos instantes, sus palabras dejando sus labios por el simple hecho de querer escuchar que realmente era verdad.

Lo quería escuchar otra vez.

-Si…-

Sus dientes resplandecían en la diminuta luz que emanaba la vela del centro, mientras sus ojos se cerraban un poco, sus pómulos chocando con sus pestañas inferiores.

Estaba sonriendo.

-Azar…-

Los dos senadores se sonrieron.

Un sentimiento vertiginoso le recorrió la espalda hasta llegar a su cara, haciendo que la carga que siempre había llevado por ser mitad demonio se aligerara. Un sentimiento de poder volar a los territorios más reconditos. Sin la necesidad de preocuparse.

Un sentimiento de libertad y esperanza.

Y el cuarto se llenó de colores negros y azules, a causa de sus emociones desatadas, mezclándose con el hechizo que había hecho para que Astaroth no escuchara. 

Sentía sus mejillas húmedas.

-Gracias-

-

-Hermano, realmente me preocupas, te has visto muy cansado estos días, parece que no te has acostumbrado al cambio de horario…si es que hay uno-señaló el chico metálico, observando como Robin, por tercera vez, bostazaba.

-Si viejo, ni siquiera bostezabas antes-implicó el verde.

-Si, ya me lo habían dicho-dijo entre un bostezo, tallando suavemente su ojo izquierdo, recargándose en el brazo del sillón.

-¿Quién?-preguntaron los dos amigos con el ceño fruncido.

-Nadie-dijo rapidamente, sonrojándose sin más ni más cuando _ella _surgió en su mente.

-Mm…-

-Bueno ahora, nos aseguraremos de que duermas bien-indicó Cybrog con su pulgar arriba, giñando un ojo en términos de ayudar a su amigo a dormir.

-¡No! No es necesario, en serio, sólo que simplemente no me ha dado sueño en las noches-trató de explicar para ver que Chico Bestia ya se le adelantaba.

-¿Será que ahora eres vampiro! Con lo de Jonathon puede ser-mencionó en tono conspiracional, mientras movía sus dedos macabramente para darle ambiente a su enunciación.

-Si…es cierto…-masculló Cyborg igual, mientras le arreglaba una mirada rara al petirrojo.

-No, no, no…ya ven que no me pasó nada, sólo que no me da sueño…mmm, tal ve sea por lo de los poderes-

-Ahhh…pues si tal vez sea eso jaja, y nosotros preocupandonos-rió ligero el hombre de hojalata, mientras palmeaba el hombro pequeño de Robin, haciendo que este se zarandease por la fuerza.

Algo le vino a la mente a Chico Bestia. Mirando de reojo el comportamiento de Robin...algo estaba raro.

-Y Robin, no hemos visto que explote algo con tus poderes… ¿Cómo le has hecho para controlarlos?-cuestionó Chico Bestia en tono curioso, impresionado por el control que tenía el Chico Maravilla con sus poderes.

-Pues…-

-¿Aja?- los dos se acercaron más al pájaro enmascarado.

-No sé, sólo me concentro, como cuando veíamos a Raven meditar-terminó encogiendose de hombros.

-Ahh con razón-dijo Chico Bestia con una sonrisa, regresando a su asiento para jugar RockBand con el juego que habían hecho aparecer.

Cyborg sabía mejor que eso.

-

-Entonces bostezó otra vez, y por eso te digo que no puede dormir por mí-chilló Starfire en tono feliz, corazones saliendo de sus orejas.

-Mmm, si tal vez sea por eso-dijo Raven, mientras terminaba de leer un libro que tomó de la biblioteca.

-Siii, es tan lindo-

-Si-

-Y muy apuesto-

-Mm…-

-Y carismático-

-Ah-

-Sabes realmente me hace feliz saber que no hay ningún obstáculo en nuestra realación, si eso llegase a pasar te juro que me deshago de él lo más antes posible-

-…-

_Gulp._

-¿Te ha pasado eso amiga Raven?-preguntó con curiosidad.

-Pues no, pero si me llegase a pasar…a veces sólo hay que dejar ir a las cosas que más quieres-

-Pero si están hechos para estar juntos, eso no se valdría-

-Pues como quieras-concluyó al fin.

-Yo digo que si realmente quieres a alguien, no lo deberías dejar ir-

-Tal vez-

_¿Y si esa persona ya no te quiere?_

-

Bueno ya se, me quieran matar jeje, pero realmente he estado ocupada, cuando consigo tener tiempo libre, me dejan más tarea, como es el tercer periodo de mi prepa necestio ehcarle el doble de ganas, porque es el más dificil.

Bueno ahí si quieren me dejan un review.

Una palabra lo puede cambiar todo…

XD


	19. El infierno y el cielo

_**El infierno y el cielo.**_

Habían ya pasado varias noches desde el encuentro peculiar entre ella y el Chico Semáforo, que después de su pequeña plática con Marcus le pidió al peli-azul que guardara el secreto de sus encuentros, sabiendo después que Marcus estaba muy bien informado de sus salidas nocturnas al cuarto de música con cierto pajarito.

No paró de especular como Marcus había descubierto sus "_travesuras"_ hasta que alguien se aclaraba la garganta, volteó a ver a su feliz amiga, esta ahora arreglada con una mirada un tanto reluctante.

-¿Rave, por qué reemplazas tu cuerpo con tu almohada?, ¿Porqué nunca estás en las noches?-preguntó ella rapidamente, como si tuviera prisa por saber algo.

-Puedes confiar en mí-aseguró la pelirroja, sonriendo un poquito para demostrar su punto, había sospechado que la chica nunca dormía, después de todo nunca tuvo una pijamada en su cuarto de la Torre T antes, pero ahora tenía que comprobar si eran sus pensamientos sobre una sangre vampírica de la chica, o simple insomnio.

No se imaginaba lo que realmente pasaba.

-Es que…estoy teniendo visitas con el senado por…unos arreglos, pero no le digas a nadie Star, y con nadie me refiero que ni siquiera hables-

-¿Por qué?-

-Por que aquí…las paredes escuchan, literalmente-

-Oh…ya veo-

-Ahora duerme Star-comandó ella en voz baja. Starfire acercándose y dándole un beso sonoro en la mejilla,-Te ayudaremos, Raven-murmuró Starfire, sonriendo dormilona ya por las altas horas de la noche, acostándose en la cama rosa; perdió consciencia de todo lo exterior, viajando ahora en un mar de sueños dulces y bonitos.

A Raven le cayó como agua fría. Le había dicho a Starfire que se pondrían a trabajar para deshacer el arreglo de la boda, claro, cuidó de no dar muchos detalles sobre el asunto.

Starfire parecía feliz ante tal acontecimiento, pero Raven sabía que en el interior, Starfie se preparaba para otra batalla. Cierto petirrojo parecía adquirir más seguridad por parte de su novia.

Pero ahora eso no importaba, sabía que de alguna manera Starfire le ayudaría.

De alguna manera sabía que la pelirroja daría un brazo o una pierna por la oscura.

Sabía que ocupaba un lugar en su corazón gigantesco.

No supo si se sentía feliz, triste, con ira, o traidora.

Feliz, por saber que no estaba tan mal como para que una persona tan optimista como Starfire le quisiera.

Triste por el hecho de que tal vez tarde o temprano, a Starfire se le rompería el corazón en miles de fragmentos.

Ira por el simple hecho de que ella sería de las principales cuasantes, después de todo, no importando cuantas veces le disgustaba, quería mucho a la pelirroja.

Triadora…porque sabía muy bien que empezaba a llamar la atención de cierto petirrojo.

Realmente le apreciaba, y saber que tarde o temprano le rompería el corazón…

No.

Nunca…

* * *

La meditación se hacía cada vez más intensa, empezando ya a la etapa de magia de curación, desde hace ya varias noches que habían empezado.

En el día, los cuatro titanes dejarían a Raven atrás, mientras ésta arreglaba más cosas de la boda.

En la noche, un petirrojo y un cuervo se encontrarían en la rama más alta del árbol más frondoso.

Un breve momento.

Un poco nada más.

-Ahora concentrate como te dije-explicó ella, mientras con una pequeña navaja cortaba delicadamente su brazo, haciendo una línea de color escarlata en su delicada extremidad, ninguna señal de molestía por su parte.

-Pero sería como hacer trampa, tu cuerpo se cura sólo-

-Por automático si, pero si me concentro no pasa nada, mira, no ha pasado, ya estaría en proceso-

-Ok…-

Acercó su mano enguantada…

-Quitate el guante-dijo seca.

-¿Por qué?-

-Porque en la magia de curación debe ser todo directo, de preferencia, al menos que quieras tardarte en curar, gastando poder que se pudo haber aprovechado-

-Oh…-

Desechó el mínimo pensamiento que se acercaba al particular y frío tono de la oscura.

Más de lo normal, a eso se refería.

Después de quitarselo, acercó su mano temblorosa a la raya roja que representaba la herida de Raven. Abriendo sus ojos como para ver mejor.

Y una pequeña y diminuta luz se creó en la mano de Robin, éste pasando su extremidad una y otra vez por la línea color escarlta, un poco nervioso al ver que la herida no se cerraba, observando intranquilo las gotas color carmín que caían en el piso de ese cuarto.

-No te pongas nervioso, o no funcionará-el escuchó.

Armándose más de valor, trató de aumentar el tamaño de la esfera azul, sonriendo en triunfo cuando la herida se cerraba. Muy despacio, pero se cerraba.

-De acuerdo, para-exclamó ella, mientras retiraba su mano, viendo al chico con ojos conocedores.

-Estás mejorando, pero todavía no tienes mucho control, con un pizca de poder puedes revivir a un muerto, pero el chiste es tener control, por ahora dejemoslo así, porque se que te has cansado-dijo ella, viendo como Robin flexionaba su brazo, su respiración un poco agitada.

Volteó a ver el brazo descubierto de Raven, que muy para su disgusto ahora sólo llevaba una línea delgada que sobresalía de la piel.

Tenía que practicar más.

-Quiero tocar el piano otra vez-dijo después de unos minutos de recarga, viendo a Raven a los ojos, esta asintiendo ligeramente, parándose agraciadamente.

Se sentó en la banca, para luego sacar una libreta de partituras de uno de los cajones que se encontraba a su lado, cerrándolo sonoramente, para luego abrir la libreta y empezar a tocar sin más ni más.

Algo andaba mal.

Las notas ni siquiera considían con lo que estaba escrito en la partitura, el sonido de las teclas rebotando como pelotas en la sala de música, el distante picoteo de los dedos de Raven contra las teclas percibiéndose bajo el sonido del piano.

Se acercó con cautela hacia la oscura, viendo con ojos curiosos y preocupados como los dedos de Raven casi mutilaban las pobres teclas, mientras ella parecía casi desesperada para que alguien escuchara lo que tocaba, tan rápido el cambio de actitud que a Robin le sorprendió no ver media ciudad destruida.

Pasa algo.

Se sentó cuidadoso a lado de Raven, ésta parando bruscamente al ver que el petirrojo le veía con preocupación. El aura que emanaba la oscura era demasiado obvia, y no se pudo dar cuenta si no hasta ahora.

Era de frustación y completa desolación sobre algo, tal vez tuvo una plática con su novia y ahora se arrepentía de sus acciones.

No podía dejarla ir. No quería.

-Adiós-dijo al fin, y Robin notó la singular gota que caía a una de las teclas, para luego darse cuenta de que Raven se paraba.

¿Adiós?

-¿A dónde vas?-preguntó alarmado, parándose subitamente al ver que el objeto de su afección se alajaba del cuarto.

La tomó del brazo.

-Necesito ir a otro lugar Robin-murmuró ella, y Robin agrandó sus ojos en sorpresa, tanto cambio de actitud le preocupaba, hasta que una idea le vino a la mente.

-Estás en ese periodo del mes-dijo al fin, asintiendo con la cabeza, comprensivo de lo que pasaba. ¿Cómo no lo vio antes? Era tan obvio.

Tan obvio pero él tan iluso de los pensamientos de la oscura.

Raven se sonrojó, olvidando por un momento su malestar emocional, para verle a los ojos un momento.

Había olvidado por un momento que, en efecto, estaba en ese periodo del mes, pero sabía muy bien que su comportamiento no sólo se debía a sus hormonas.

-No es por eso- musitó en voz baja, quitando bruscamente su brazo del agarre de Robin, este agrandando sus ojos, una sonrisa creandose lentamente, como para molestarla un poco.

-¿Entones si estás…sangrienta?-

_SLAP…_

-No te quieras hacer el listo Chico Metiche, no es de tu incumbencia-farfulló con la respiración acelerada, no parando para mirar la roja mejilla del petirrojo. Saliendo del cuarto rapidamente, una pequeña mariposa viajando en su estómago al sentir la presencia de Robin atrás de ella.

Llegaron a la cocina, y Raven casi le cierra la puerta en la cara al pobre pelinegro, este y sus buenos reflejos haciendo todo más fácil…o menos difícil.

Cuando entró al cuarto vio a Raven preparando un té.

-¿Para eso te querías ir? Pude venir contigo y hacer un té para los dos, ya sé que estás medio hormonal, pero eso no significa que puedas hacer lo que quieras, porque realmente es pesado de tu parte…-no pudo terminar su disconformidad cuando el sonido de un vaso rompiendose se escuchó en la cocina.

Sintió algo cálido y carnoso presionarse a sus labios, pero no pudo darse cuenta de que era cuando el sentimiento se esfumó, tan feroz y rápido que le ardieron los labios.

Le quemaban.

-No. Te. Importa-dijo una voz.

Su cabeza se sentía como ligera, y la abrupta necesidad de esa cosa que había sentido en sus labios le hizo acercarse al objeto de la fuente de tan intenso calor.

La empujó con todas sus fuerzas a la mesa de chocolate oscuro, como si estuviera en un trance, mientras movía sus labios como experto. Circulando la delgada cintura de la oscura en condición de acercarla más.

Su pequeña batalla siguió por unos momentos más, el petirrojo recorriendo con sus manos enguantadas la espalda de la chica, mientras la acómodaba mejor en la mesa, subiendo él también, quedando parcialmente arriba de la oscura, sin interrumpir un segundo su batalla de lenguas.

Sus manos se movían en condición de desvestir, la cuervo jalando expertamente la playera del chico, mientras este desabotonaba el vestido de dormir. Ni una vez parando para respirar, los dos portando un buen merecido sonrojo que se expandía por otras partes del cuerpo.

Y ahora cambiaron las jugadas, mientras éste desataba su lengua y ahora la viajaba por el cuello de la oscura, mordiendo para dejar su marca mientras sentía que la chica también la dejaba, uñas filosas viajando y raspando su espalda. Terminando de quitar el camisón, mientras la chica, en un simple segundo, quito la playera del chico, deshaciéndose segundos después de los guantes tan molestos en ese momento.

Tocaron, exploraron, disfrutaron, pelearon, dominaron.

Y todo por un simple desacuerdo de té.

Y otras cosas también.

Después de que casi, _casi_ terminan teniendo sexo, el cansancio y la falta de oxígeno al fin se hicieron dominanates, los dos colapsando en un nudo de extremidades, respirando hondo y profundo.

-Me deje llevar-musitó una voz femenina, como arrepentida de su aventurita a la cueva de alguien más.

Sacudió su cabeza por el doble sentido que se le venía a la mente.

¡Nunca le había pasado eso!

-¿Dónde aprendiste a besar?-una voz masculina exhaló en su oído haciendo que esta temblara por las cosquillas, el chico sonriendo pícaro.

-¿De qué hablas?-logró decir lo más inexpresiva que pudo, que no funcionó mucho, su respiración agitada no ayudaba en nada.

-Tú me escuchaste-alcanzó a oír, el mismo aliento viajando ahora por su cuello, haciendo que unas hormiguitas viajaran por su cosquilluda parte corporal.

-Jonathon-dijo al fin, un tono escondido en sus palabras.

Retándolo.

-A mi me enseño Starfire-refuró él con desidia, acercándose más a la masa corporal que era la princesita de hielo.

Tal vez en vez de hielo ahora era de lava.

…Mmmm.

-Con razón-bufó ella en disconformidad, como si todo el acto no hubiera sido de su agrado, sabía que la extraterrestre tanía habilidades con la boca, pero el chiste era molestar al Chico Semáforo.

-¿Cómo sabes como besa ella?, ¿Por qué nunca me invitaron a sus excursiones?-preguntó fastidioso, mientras movía sus cejas de manera sugestiva, trazando la mejilla de porcelana de Raven con su húmeda lengua.

-…Pues…Pues porque aunque no lo creas, todos poníamos atención cuando se ponían…románticos en la cocina, tu parecías to-tocar el cielo con la lengua…literalmente-no quería que saliera tan cortado su tono, pero las maravillas que hacia Robin a su cuello eran demasido crueles…

Que ironía.

-Si era el cielo… pero me gusta más lo caliente-

Oh…Azar.

No supo que decir, porque ese sabor de menta inundo sus labios otra vez.

* * *

-Entonces ¿Qué es esto, Raven?-preguntó Arella conspiracional, tomando un pedazo de tela negra que yacía ahora en la mesa de la sala de conferencias. Raven agrandó sus ojos como platos por un segundo.

-¿Me vas a decir?-

-…Si-

-Entonces-

-Un accidente…-

El simple y diminuto levantamiento de una de las cejas de su madre hizo que tragara como protagonista de película de terror a punto de ser atrapado.

-Un accidente-repitió Arella escéptica.

-Si-

-¿Y cómo fue eso?, parece que la tela fue arrancada…Raven, dime que fue lo que pasó, ¿te has peleado con alguien?-

Pues de alguna manera si, pero no le diría que fue más faje que pelea.

-No, no he peleado con alguien, no te preocupes mamá, estaba meditando y parece que no lo hice bien, un objeto vino volando y me arrancó ese pedazo del camisón-su tono cambió drasticamente para dar a entender que estaba realmente apenada, como si el perder el control no hubiera sido su culpa. Arella sonrió tristemente hacia su queridísima hija, acercándose a ella y rodeandole con sus brazos.

-Se que esto ha sido muy dificil para ti Raven, pero no te preocupes, ya veras que todo estará bien tarde o temprano-murmuró en los cabellos violetas de su hija, mientras Raven sonreía truinfante sobre su pequeño escape. La sonrisa más bien como una línea racta en sus labios. Apenas visible.

-Disfruta mientras puedas…-dijo su madre en una voz casi inaudible, haciendo que Raven agrandara sus ojos como platos, no pudiendo luchar con el color rojo manzana que se quería ir a vivir a sus mejillas.

Su madre sabía.

-Ten cuidado-volvió a susurrar, mientras se separaba, mirando a Raven con una sonrisa pícara.

* * *

-Robin, ¿por qué bostezas tanto?, ¿por qué ya no estás en las noches?, ¿Por qué no le puedo ganar a Cyborg en wii Tennis?, ¿Por qué no hacen tofu en la cocina?, ¿Por qué…!-

SLAP…

-Calmate Chico Bestia, sólo le preguntamos lo que él sepa, pero ahora que lo mencionas, también nos podría decir porque apestas en wii Tennis-

Chico Bestia bufó en descontento, sentándose a un lado del petirrojo, olvidando el claro insulto de Cyborg para ponerle atención al Chico Maravilla.

-No he podido dormir muy bien, así que he estado visitando la cocina para comer algo que me de sueño-

-Pues parece que comes toda la noche entonces, porque nunca llegas-bramó el verde, mientras se cruzaba de brazos en sospecha de su amigo el semáforo, éste sonriendo por el comentario de Chico Bestia, intercambiando miradas con los mismos sonrientes ojos de Cybrog, que se contornaban en una "n".

Sus caras más que obvias ante al comportamiento del verde.

n.n

-Te pregunté algo hermano, no te sonrías porque realmente nos tienes preocupados-bufó él, mientras toda la cálida atmósfera se diluía en el aire, haciendo que Robin se pusiera algo nervioso e incómodo por la pregunta.

-No es eso…es que no puedo dormir, eso es todo-explicó en vano, mientras jugaba un poco con los bordes de su almohada, no viendo a los ojos a ninguno de sus compañeros.

Se paró de la cama para desvestirse y cambiarse a unas prendas más cómodas, mientras Chico Bestia balbuceaba algo incomprensible, quitó su playera y la dejo en un cesto cercano, abriendo el cajón de su ropa y sacando su pijama.

Cyborg frunció el entrecejo, había rayas rojas cruzando la espalda de Robin, poco visibles, pero el las veía. Pensó que tal vez Starfire se cobraba los tantos momentos separados que habían pasado, pero la chica era alérgica a las desmañanadas, se pnía irritante si no dormía por al menos 9 horas...

Alguien más...

Se volteó rapidamente cuando el chico se acercó nuevamente a la cama, ya listo para dormir, desoblando las sábanas y en el proceso de acostarse.

-No nos estas diciendo algo hermano, y lo vamos a descu-

-¡No es nada, entienden!-dijo repentinamente, había olvidado por un momento que tenía los raspones que le había dejado Raven, y sólo recordó cuando por un mínimo segundo, miró la cara de Cyborg.

Le estaba mirando la espalda.

Las caras sorprendidas de sus dos amigos le hicieron caer en la cuenta.

-Lo siento-murmuró incómodo.

-Parece que el no dormir le está afectando el ánimo-conjeturó Chico Bestia, mientras se paraba de la cama como si fuera de carne, pasándose a la suya y acostándose de brinco en las suaves sábanas verdes, cerrando sus ojos, terminando la discusión.

O más bien saliéndose de ella

-Algo te pasa, viejo, sólo te preguntamos porque nos preocupas-se quejó Cyborg en voz baja, como si lo que hubiera visto ya no importara, y Robin hizo una cara de lamentación, pero antes de poder cerrar sus ojos para descansar, vio un tintineo resplandecer del ojo humano de Cyborg.

Ese tintineo.

Su mirada firme y conocedora, calculadora y adivina.

Tenía rázón.

Debía tener más cuidado con sus salidas en la noche.

* * *

-Parece que estamos encontrando un patrón en los diferentes lugares que hemos visitado durante este lapso-dijo Airin en tono superior, mientras se balanceaba en su silla divertidamente, jugando con un aparato raro de origen desconocido (-Espero que no te lo hayas robado Airin-especuló Arella en tono de negocios)

El carcelero oscuro sólo rodó sus ojos en descontento –Es la gran cosa-exhaló él con sarcasmo, mientras tomaba un sorbo de su té, absorbiendo el dulce aroma de limón.

-Pues más grande que el tuyo, si-sonrió retadora la ángel traviesa, mientras veía con parsimonia las partes bajas del ángel, haciendo que este se zarandeara en su asiento en disconformidad.

-Como sea, estamos llegando más cerca, sólo nos faltan unas millones de dimensiones más por revisar-dijo Mika'il con tremenda y calmada voz, como si millones para el fueran pocas, lo cual tal vez era posible –Además, yo tambíen estoy poniendo mis cartas en la mesa-declaró.

-¡Eso está super! Ahora tenemos más posibilidad de encontrarlas, como Azar (Diosa, que su alma sea bendecida) (1) ya pasó a nivel más alto, a Mika'il le dejaron el de ángel de los tiempos y espacios-

-Ohhh- Los demás senadores alabaron, mientras felicitaban al senador por su truinfo en unir sus tropas en tan demoniaca pero noble recuesta.

-Eso es muy bueno-alcanzó a murmurar Arella, el simple hecho de que la esperanza crecía hacía que las cosas se vieran de un color más tranquilo, por no decir vivo.

Después de un rato dejaron a Raven pasar en su recuesta de entrada, ya que se había quedado afuera con el hechizo en activado contra los supersensibles oídos del Ángel caído, habían decidido decirle a Raven sus planes desde el día en que Mika'il le había informado sobre algunos aspectos de las conferencias nocturnas, ahora dejando que la hechizera hiciera el tan dificil encantamiento de bloqueo, que para ella no había sido más que una pequeña competencia.

Realmente había sido bueno tener poderes demoniacos.

-Me fue bien en las clases de baile- murmuró ella, mientras su cara se contornaba en una de clara molestia, un ligerísmo color adornando sus mejillas, si no fuera tan pálida dicho sonrojo ni se hubiera notado.

-Eso es muy bueno Raven-sonrió suave su madre, era una sonrisa divertida pero discreta que plantaba en su faz. Le había pedido a Raven sólo hace unas horas que cualquier cosa que se le interpusiera, la chica disfrutaría lo que pudiera de ello, y luego le contaría como le fue.

Sabía que la chica no era de esas, pero… ¡Se veía tan tierna cuando decía esas cosas!

El repentino discurso que empezaba a dar Ste'fan le sacó de sus pensamiento maternos y dulces que tenía, escuchando con oídos atentos a la explicación de las cosas con Mika'il y la nueva tropa que se les unía a la búsqueda del hechizo, de una vez aprovechando la presencia de Raven, ésta hace unos momentos haciendo el encantamiento de bloqueo para discresión.

Cuando hubieron terminado pasó algo que hizo que todos sonrieran tiernamente en respuesta.

Raven sonreía un poquito más.

* * *

Supuso que cada regalo venía con un precio, este no era tan malo, pero había una diferencia.

Ya no se sentía tan correcto en esta situación.

Había empezado todo cuando salieron nuevamente con Christ, fueron a visitar una ciudad pequeña y tranquila de la cual habitaban descendientes de humanos y magos alrededor de la dimensión. Christ les contaba todo lo que podía sobre el viaje, lanzando discretas miradas hacia la pelirroja, que no eran de uso porque todos notaban como mojaba el piso con la baba que salía de su boca.

Varias veces era tan altenero como para coquetear enfrente del novio, Starfire con su cara de arrepentimiento por tal suceso.

A Robin no le había pasado por la cabeza, hasta que Cyborg le dio un doloroso piquete en las costillas, como para recordarle que no era soltero por el momento.

Pero era tarde, todo estaba hecho y no cabía duda de que Starfire ya no estaba tan segura.

Visitaron algunas plazas y descubrieron cosas nuevas, escucharon nuevos chistes de Chico Bestia y conocieron personajes importantes de la historia en aquella dimensión.

Después de haber pasado un buen rato caminando y disfrutando, decidieron comer en un pequeño restaurante de comida tradicional. Ordenando animadamente diferentes platillos exóticos de los cuales no sabían si iba a ser algo bueno o asqueroso.

Y de pronto se dio cuenta.

La mirada un tanto esperanzada de Starfire hacia su persona, la manera en que parecía esperar algo con ansias, el repentino picoteo de algo contra su corazón.

Culpa.

Ya desde hace días que no trataba a Starfire como la novia que le era, un rápido beso en las comisuras de los labios y nada más, viendo como la extraterrestre se alejaba después un poco decepcionada ante tal antipático comportamiento hacia su delicada persona. Parece que el aconteciemiento de hace unos momentos si lo había entendido.

No era correcto, no lo era, y no admitía es picoteo al corazón, estaba reluctante, como si no quisiera del todo hacer algo con ella, como si la pasión que antes sentía se fuera diluyendo en el río de la indiferencia, éste llevándose todo consigo.

Sabía que Starfire tenía un lugar muy preciado en su corazón, pero dudaba que fuera el mismo que sentía sólo hace unos cuantos meses.

Starfire ahora ya no estaba en el penthouse de su corazón.

Y ahora estaba aquí, en un oscuro callejón.

Comportandose como lujurioso, presionando su cuerpo contra el de la pelirroja.

Viajando manos enguantadas contra la morena piel que se aferraba a él, trazando dulces y finos cabellos color fuego, mientras que su mente no podía resistirse a los estimulos de la talentosa boca de la extraterestre.

El dulce sabor de duraznos inundando su boca como un río de dulce brisa en la mañana.

Si era el cielo.

* * *

Estaba en el infierno.

Le quemaba.

Le ardía.

Pero quería más.

Su respiración se cortaba mucho, recorriendo con su lengua la húmeda cueva, explorando, saboreando, tan caliente sentía todo su cuerpo, la necesidad de romper sus ropas con tal de que el placer no se terminara ni un segundo, escuchando con oídos agudos como las teclas del piano eran apretadas por los redondos y grandes gluteos de su pequeña compañera de juegos.

Cortados gemidos saliendo de la chica en frente ella, él trazando esas curvas con sus manos; sin guantes, sin interrupciones.

Apretando, soltando, trazando, suavizando.

Toda una obra de arte en sus manos.

-Ah… ¡Nn!-

Oh, Dios, como amaba esa voz, fría pero tan llena de fuego, llena de todo, un jadeo saliendo de su propia boca, mientras se aferraba más al cuerpo ahora sonrojado y rojo de la princesa de lava. Ella un poco reluctante cuando empezaron, no pudiendo detenerse cuando los labios del petirrojo chocaron contra los de ella, un sonoro "smack" surgiendo de sus labios unidos. La chica ahora con sus brazos alrededor del cuello del chico, sin detenerse, mientras de movimiento automático friccionaba sus caderas contra las del chico, un jadeo saliendo de sus labios.

Le drogaba.

Le hacia mal.

Iría al infierno.

Pero había estado en el infierno antes… así que no importaba ya.

* * *

Bueno ahí lo tienen, un regalote después de tanto esperar, después de las indirectas, de los cambios, de todo.

Espero que con este capítulo realmente todos lo que lo lean me dejen un review, si no recibo 10 tardare en actualizar, porque recuerden:

Se quienes los leen…o al menos cuantos XD.

Espero que lo hayan disfrutado, y si hay problemas me lo dicen.

Los escucho a todos.

(1): Hay a veces tradiciones de mencionar una frase o bendición cuando alguien ya no está, como en la película de el Diario de la Princesa 2, que cada vez que mencionan al rey, exclaman: Que descanse en paz o algo por el estilo, no recuerdo bien de todos modos Xd.


	20. A los Tres

Muy bien, se que prometí actualizar pronto, pero he estado en finales en mi escuela, y sigo estudiando para otros que voy a hacer, así que me disculpo nuevamente por la tardanza, espero que me sepan perdonar.

Como sea, se supone que les mandaría mensajes para agradecerles el comentario en mi capítulo pasado, pero hay algunos puntos que quisiera aclararles a todos, sólo para que sepan jiji:

Una de mis lectoras me ha comentado que el capítulo pasado ha perdido la esencia de los titanes, que no son ni los del comic ni de la serie.

Ahora, este es mi punto, este es un fic jiji, y si se han fijado he mantenido a los personajes lo más In Character que puedo, siguen siendo como son, con las diferencias que aclare haría al principio, porque son adolescentes, así que los hice como adolescentes.

Además, si lo hago como el comic o las series, Starfire se quedaría con Robin.

Y pues eso no jeje.

Alguien más me ha comentado que no debería condicionar a mis lectores con el número de reviews que recibo, pero esto lo hago principalmente para saber lo que piensan de mi fic, no por otra cosa, realmente me dormí a las 4 de mañana para poder terminar el capítulo pasado, y al día siguiente tuve un examen, es por eso que condicioné, pero no se preocupen que no lo vuelvo a hacer pero ni loca.

Oh y si alguien se enojo en el capítulo pasado por lo de Robin con las dos chicas…ENTONCES HICE UN BUEN TRABAJO.

Porque ese era mi propósito jeje.

Bueno sin más molestias, les agradezco a todos los comentarios que me han dejado y espero que en este también sean amables y me regalen unas palabritas.

_**A los tres.**_

Las noches pasaban como de rayo para los pajaros, que ahora se unían más que un músico y su violín. Una sinfonía de amores prohibidos que varias veces los dos reusaban a cumplir, diferentes razones que les detenían a amar y sentir el cariño de alguien más.

Nunca llegaron muy lejos, respeto, discresión y vergüenza como los principales factores de su pequeña relación.

-No podemos seguir haciendo esto-musitó Raven después de una sesión de piano.

Claro ¿Qué pensaban que eran?  
¿Conejos?

-Pero sólo estamos practicando el piano…-dijo Robin en figida inocencia, y Raven resopló al comentario del chico, haciendo que éste se riera por el enojo de su princesa.

Raven le había dicho la inconformidad que sentía al hecho de que Robin no era del todo soltero, palabras cortas y secas saliendo de su boca para darle enfasis a su dilema, y Robin, de alguna manera u otra, entendiendo perfectamente la situación en la que se encontraban.

Habían discutido sobre el tema después de una caliente sesión de anatomía, la cual Raven había estado dudosa de realizar,ella ahora discreta e indirecta en lo que refutaba, muy en cuenta de que el petirrojo le entendía.

Se sentía incómoda, traidora…arrastrada.

Cosa que Robin le negó con enojo, sorprendido ante esos pensamientos, debatiendo lo que Raven decía con suma emoción, explicando que el también era culpable, pero eso no siginifacaba que Raven fuera tales cosas inombrables.

Discutían a veces lo mismo una y otra vez, mientras que al mismo tiempo desataban sus emociones con las teclas del piano, que tocaban con tanta euforia, sólo para desahogar ese sentimiento de no poder tocar lo que más querían.

Pero al final, era demasiado privarse de las delicias del otro.

Y peleaban en tales y desatrosas maneras, terminando a veces marcados por la ira y rapidez de cada uno. Piel roja y caliente, rasguños y mordidas impregnadas en la piel de cada uno.

Un nudo de extremidades en el centro de la sala, el calor disipandose lenta y terriblemente.

-Como sea-dijo después de un rato, saliendo de sus intensos pensamientos al darse cuenta de que las cosas alrededor tenían peligro de explotar, volteando hacia un lateral al ver la sonrisa particular del Chico Metiche.

Realmente no quería arruinar lo que ya tenían, pero no quería ver la cara de Starfire cuando ésta se enterara de que su Robi-querido ya no le era tan leal.

Además de que la chica sería dificil de manejar por la furia.

Se separó del teclado, muy decidida para irse a su cuarto, apagar las luces, y dormir profundo, perdiéndose en los confines de su mente, cosa que no pudo realizar al sentir los labios del petirrojo rosar su mejilla, éste tomándole el brazo en agarre posesivo.

-Lo arreglaremos-le susurró con voz calmada, completamente diferente a sus murmuros. La soltó y volvióal piano, tocando sin más ni más, como si la chica ya no estuviera ahí.

Se alejó del cuarto, sólo escuchando como las notas del piano chocaban con las paredes.

Las emociones de Robin chocando con las paredes.

-

-Hermanoooo…-masculló Chico Bestia, picando delicadamente uno de los dedos vendados de su compañero, -¿Qué te pasó?-

-Un pequeño accidente en la cocina-

-Ya ves, te digo que el café es maligno-Chico Bestia sacudía la cabeza para enfatizar, para luego voltear y ver a Cyborg con una de sus poses pensativas.

-Sabes, ayer en la noche, te juro que escuché como si alguien estuviera en el cuarto de música, tu sabes, me levanté porque no te vi en la cama alcance a oír-

Robin tragó saliva.-Pues yo sólo fui a…la cocina-

-Ah, ya veo-asentía lentamente con la cabeza, para luego salir del cuarto, tan vago que Robin no se dio cuenta hasta que escuchó como la puerta se cerraba, torturandolo con ese leve rechinido.

Tuvo la urgencia de seguirlo, sólo para saber a donde se iba, pero Chico Bestia ya le veía de manera extraña. Decidió probar su suerte y quedarse.

-Algo le pasa a Cy, tal vez está preocupado por lo de tus manos, no vaya a ser algo feo-terminó en vos baja, para cambiar de humor repentinamente y jugar nuevamente con su Nintendo DS, aplastado en el sillón de la mini sala que ahora tenían.

…

-

Había algo más, el estaba seguro, el pelo violeta de Raven se divisaba hasta el fondo del pasillo, lo había visto, estaba bien seguro de que había sido ella la noche pasada.

De hecho, el ruido del piano era realmente fuerte, y aunque fueran 4 pasillos los que separaban la sala de música y el cuarto de los chicos, aquella noche se había escuchado más que claro.

A penas se notaba el sonido, que con trabajos había traspasado la puerta del cuarto, pero Cybrog tenía un buen oído.

-Si, creo que también lo escuché, ¿Crees que sea Jonathon?, la verdad se me hace curioso jiji-rió Starfire, habiendo explicado ya la ausencia de Raven, que no estaba por las "Clases de Etiqueta" que su madre le había ordenado, implicando que estar tanto tiempo fuera de casa hizo que Raven perdiera esas maneras de comportarse como alguien de la realeza. "Aunque dijo que Raven nunca aprendió para que era cada uno de los 8 cubiertos en la mesa" había mencionado la extraterrestre, luego diciendo que en su planeta era más fácil porque se comía con las manos.

-Mmm, si, tal vez, tampoco lo he visto por aquí ultimamente, tal vez todavía está dolido por que su querida ya se va a casar con una gallina de alas negras-terminó él con una sonrisa, imaginando la cara de Jonathon, triste con lágrimas de cocodrilo saliendo de esos negros ojos.

Starfire sonrió tierna.

Y la sinceridad de aquella sonrisa hizo que Cyborg tragara saliva por el abrupto y rapido pensamiento que pasó por su mente.

Había posibilidades de que el pianista nocturno fuera Jonathon.

Pero había más prueba de que fuera Robin, claro, eso no se lo diría a Starfire, ya era demasiado con que la susodicha supiera que Raven ya no estaba en la noches, y para darle más viento a la flama…

-¿Y Robin?-preguntó ella, un dejo de esperanza en su voz melosa, Cyborg cerrando sus ojos por el repentino sentimiento de culpa que le inundaba.

Y no había hecho nada…todavía.

-Pues ya vez, medio cansado-

-¿Por qué?-preguntó Starfire, una corazonada surgiendo lentamente de su mente…

-Pues porque…no pudo dormir ayer con el ruidero del piano, tu sabes que tiene el sueño muy ligero jejeje…-

-Oh-

-Pero le diré que preguntaste por él-

-No. No es necesario-

Cyborg frunció el entrecejo, la simple negación de Starfire le decía todo: ella quería que Robin preguntara por ella, no al reves.

-De acuerdo-

-

Le amaba con una pasión...

Y le dolía tanto la indiferencia.

Consolándose con el mínimo rose de sus manos con la piel de porcelana que tanto le encantaba. Podía escuchar el latir de ese corazón, podía ver sus venas y arterías mientra se movían al ritmo de tan delicioso músculo color escarlata.

Un corazón tan apetitoso.

Tan vivo.

Lo quería para él.

En más de una manera.

-Raven-suspiró, pasando su lengua sobre el cuello de ésta, sus colmillos pulsando ante la excitación de tal manjar que tocaba.

-No puedes-decía ella, pero hasta con los poderes demoníacos no podía deshacer ese hechizo de tan habilidoso vampiro, tantos años de experiencia le venían bien al caballero, sin contar la sangre domianca que ya viajaba por su ser, sus sentidos a penas le permitían estar consciente de sus alrededores, no pudiendo suprimir el gimoteo que salió de sus labios al sentir los besos calientes de Jonathon en su cuello.

-Nos verá-reprochó ella, y en efecto, si la chica no hacía tal hechizo de bloqueo como lo hacía con Robin, entonces Astaroth vería, escucharía, y estaría ahí en menos de un segundo.

-¿Tu crees que nada más uso tu sangre para controlarte y vivir a la luz del día? Si he aprendido como usar tan bonito y delicioso regalo-murmuró, uno de sus colmillos rasgando le delicada piel de Raven, su húmeda y fría lengua lamiendo el hilo escarlata de la herida, Raven suspiró al sentimiento, realmente no quería, le amaba, pero no de esa manera.

Jonathon había sido de los pocos que realmente le habían hecho sentir algo, algo más que simple indiferencia con el mundo, algo más que un vago sentimiento de respirar y sólo eso.

Una risita se quería crear desde su garganta, recordando con desdén como su diminuta y delicada figura en tiempos pasados se preguntaba cosas inexplicables y difíciles, cosas que ningún infante de su edad pensaría.

Cosas sádicas y repugnantes, cosas sin sentido, cosas tan profundas como el océano, cosas vagas y abstractas, existencialistas.

Y ahora estaba aquí, un poco reluctante cada vez que esos pensamientos le volvían, sintiendo su piel caliente por el contacto, y la única fuente de distracción era el caballero nocturno.

-Déjame quererte-suplicaba él en voz suave, rosando sus labios contra los de ella.

Delicado, pacífico, tranquilo, apasionado.

Raven no dijo nada, optando por permanecer ahí, sus intentos de escape eran casi nulos por el control que el vampiro le tenía.

Y así se quedó, el mismo instinto de pregunta se le venía a la mente, con esas cuestiones que siempre surgían en su mente; se preguntaba como es que de joven, Jonathon reprimía esos pensamientos, y ahora los traía de vuelta.

Su cuerpo inmóvil como una muñeca de trapo, mientras Jonathon la disfrutaba, sintiendo, lamiendo, saboreando, tomando, cautivado por el brillo espectral que emanaba Raven por la ligera luz que emanaba la luna, una brisa cálida haciendo que varios mechones violetas pasaran por la piel pálida del vampiro, haciendo que éste suspirara en placer, mordiendo nuevamente el cuello de Raven, tomando su sangre con fervor.

Dejaría marcas.

-

-¿Por qué no viniste Rae?-cuestionó Robin escéptico, mientras jugaba con el arco del violín, haciendo vagos movimientos de ataque con el palito, esperando con "indiferencia" la respuesta de la susodicha.

En realidad le enervaba, el hecho de haber esperado 4 horas en la sala de música le había puesto los pelos de punta por el enojo, ya decidiendo después de tanto tiempo de que la chica no vendría.

Le había plantado.

-No tengo la obligación de venir cuando tú quieras que venga-corrigió, mientras acariciaba con un trapo el tubo de un instrumento del cual no recordaba el nombre.

Y no le interesaba en ese momento, el sugestivo pero indiferente movimiento que realizaba Raven con la mano era…

Arriba y abajo, arriba y abajo.

Robin tragó saliva.

-Pero al menos me hubieras dicho-

-Pudiste sentir que no estaba cerca, ¿entonces para que esperar?-

Robin frunció el entrecejo, olvidando por un momento el delicioso movimiento que hacia la chica oscura con su mano, limpiando el instrumento sin más ni más.

-…Estás enojada-

-No-

Realmente no lo estaba. Estaba confundida, estaba desesperada, pero controlaba sus emociones, tenía que hacerlo, no siempre tendría la magia suficiente para esconder sus pensamientos de la siempre activa mente del ángel caído, que la noche pasada pasó cerca de la terraza donde Raven y Jonathon tenían…algunos asuntitos.

El simple hecho de sentir su presencia cerca hacia que se le erizara la piel por los nervios.

Y trató de detener a Jonathon, éste poniendo más de su poder para controlarla, asegurando de que el chico de alas negras no escuchara.

No podía seguir haciendo esto, el simple hecho de saber que tenía algún tipo de relación íntima con dos personas era demasiado.

Y con todo, también estaba comprometida.

Como la típica chica calenturienta en los melodramas que a veces veía Starfire.

No quería ser así.

Y aunque Feliz le decía que no tenía nada de malo el estar con dos personas mientras que ya estaba comprometida, las cosas sólo empeoraban.

_-Mejor no digas nada Feliz, sólo estás haciendo todo más difícil-reprendió Valiente, mientras sacudía su cabeza en exasperación._

_-Pero no tiene nada de malo, no es cómo si ya se besara con medio edificio, se da a respetar, y Jonathon ha sido muy caballeroso con ella-exclamaba Feliz entusiamada, mientras suspiraba en felicidad._

_Y Raven realmente le quería dar un golpe en la cara, tan feliz y contenta, a veces no sabía porque simplemente no hacia un rito prohibido de magia para deshacerse de ella._

_-Estoy de acuerdo con ella-decía Paz en completa…paz._

_Y todas las caras se volteaban hacia su dirección, hasta Raven, que sabía que Paz, aunque dulce y calmada, nunca estaba de acuerdo con alguna idea loca de la rosada._

_-¿Cómo es eso?-preguntó Inteligente, pasando sus lentes de la orilla de su nariz hasta que quedaran bien puestos en el centro de ésta, preparandose para analizar._

_-Aún cuando esta situación podría llegar a ser un acostadero-varias risitas resonaron en su mente, haciendo que se sonrojara en enojo,-No encuentro el problema, tu duda, Raven; es que sientes que Robin sólo te quiere por las…sesiones que tienen, te sientes fácil y usada, cosa que nunca hubiera pasado si se tratara de alguien más, todavía no encuentro como es que estos sentmientos han surgido de tu mente-_

_-Sientes que haz cambiado-concluyó Inteligente._

_-Y eso no tiene nada de malo Raven, simplemente te has abierto a la persona que amas, y aunque esto viene con algunas 'placenteras' desventajas con alguien más, eso no significa que va a ser para siempre-_

_Raven frunció el entrecejo, ya sabía que venía después._

_-No va a haber más problemas, por el simple hecho de que en unos dos meses ya te casas-_

_Lo sabía, el simple y estúpido compromiso, a veces se la pasaba pensando una y otra vez las ventajas y desventajas de esta._

_Sabía que habían ventajas, pero eran pocas, y casi nulas._

_Y las desventajas…_

_El simple hecho de tener que volver al infierno una vez más le calaba la piel, el calor infernal de aquel lugar, todos los pecados flotando alrededor y haciendo que su piel se le erizara con el horrible sentimiento que le inundaba._

_Y eso que iba a ser la reina del inframundo._

_Definitivamente no quería saber como serían las cosas para los simples humanos que terminanban ahí._

_A ellos no les iban a dar el favoritismo._

_-Pues yo también estoy de acuerdo con Feliz, pero si te causa tantos problemas entonces sólo alejate de los dos y vete con Jonathon para que ninguno te moleste más-_

_-Pero no me molestan- refutó,- Al menos no del todo, no Robin-_

_-Tú sabes que la cosa tiene que terminar Raven, tu naturaleza siempre fue reservada, nunca compartiste nada con nadie, al menos no como lo haces ahora, y sientes que tan abrupto acmbio puede ser malo para todos-_

_-Malo para Starfire-concluyó Valiente._

_-O tal vez puedes hablar con Jonathon…se que sería dificil pero si tanto te quiere supongo que ha de hacer todo por tu…felicidad, aunque no tienes jijiji-la enunciacion de Despistada hizo que todas le vieran, esta cubriendose con la capa morada que la describía._

_-Eso tal vez funcione-acordó Inteligente, sus ojos violetas brillando por el uso excesivo de su cerebro._

-Necesito irme, Robin-

-Pero ni siquiera hemos empezado-se quejó.

-¿Empezado qué exactamente?-

Robin sonrió travieso, pero su sonrisa se esfumó al ver la cara de Raven.

-No…yo, lo siento Rae-

-Sólo dejame ir. No podemos seguir con esto Robin, puede que no manifieste mis emociones tan abiertamente, pero eso no significa que no las tenga.Culpa Robin, eso es lo que siento, que no lo sientas no es mi problema…-

O tal vez sí, se dijo a si misma.

-Necesito arreglar algunas cosas de todos modos-terminó, saliendo tranquilamente del cuarto de música, sin mirar atrás.

-

Había deidido decirle a Jonathon sus inconformidades, pero el simple hecho de romper el corazón a alguien tan preciado como él, le hizo volver al cuarto, cerrandolo de un portazo y acostandose suavemente en la negras sabanas de su cama.

Le tranquilizaba el color negro.

-Llegaste temprano Rave, ¡eso es de lo mejor! Supongo que dormirás aquí ¿no?-dijo Starfire, trenzando un mechon de cabello color fuego.

-No lo sé Star, pero lo más probable es que me quede aquí-

-Bueno, espero que si te quedes aquí, porque he decidido trenzarte el cabello-exclamó ella felizmente, gritando estusiasmada cuando los labios de Raven se curvaron casi imperceptiblemente.

Pasaron algunos minutos, en los cuales Starfire buscaba alrededor las liguitas tiradas del suelo, para luego sentarse en la cama de Raven, la susodicha sentandose indiferente, sabía que Starfire no le trenzaría el cabello, por el simple hecho de sentir que alguien se acercaba.

-Hapziel-remarcó ella, viendo a la chica entrar tranquila pero divertida al cuarto de las chicas.

-Saludos princesas-se agachó ella en forma de saludo, para luego reír con un tono medio raro, y aventarse despreoucpada a la cama de Raven

-Dios, me encanta el color negro, pero a veces en mi cama me pierdo por no saber donde esta la maldita salida jajaja-

Starfire y Raven sólo le miraron.

-Como sea, Rae-rae, necesitamos que te vengas porque estamos arreglando unos asuntitos, ¿si recuerdas la última salida nocturna? Que fue hace como una semana…-

-Pero tambíen tuve otras después-

-No, claro que no, recuerda que la última fue cuando…-

-No, es que tú no estabas ahí…-la cara de Raven era pasiva, pero Hapziel podía ver las palabras escondidas-

-Oh-oh…mm ¡Ah! Si ya recorde…jejeje, si, me dijeron por ahí…-

-…-Raven cerró sus ojos un momento, para abrirlos y dirigir su mirada una micra de segundo a la cara de Starfire…

Si descubría que salía por otras razones…

-Como sea, ahora si voy a estar yo y todo va a estar más groovey jijiji-

Hapziel se levantó dudosa, viendo con curiosidad como Raven parecía murmurar algo a la pelirroja.

-Si, otra vez voy a salir-

-Pero ayer tampoco estuviste, tampoco entiendo porque la señorita Hapziel dice que no hubo otras conferencias-

-Pues es porque ella no estuvo, pero ya vez que recordó que le dijeron por ahí-

-Oh, de acuerdo-

-

-Pues se'os tá haciendo muuuy difícil huaco, t'digo que 'tá cabrón…-recitaba Hapziel, habiendo tomado ahora la actitud de un vaquero del oeste, con el acentito y todo, creando semejantes gotas en la frente de cada presente en la sala.

-Como sea, Mika'il nos ha dicho que no han encontrado nada, pero que nos desesperemos, porque las dimensiones se han hecho cada vez menos, no habrá mucho problema en encontrar el hechizo-

-Peeero huaca jijiji-

-Habla normal Airin, o todos pensaremos que Dios te ha tirado del cielo para que aprendas a como comportarte-espetó Yibril, sonriendo triunfante ante la expresión euforica del ángel femenino.

-El caso es este, Yibril me ha comentado unas cuantas cosas sobre el paradero del hechizo…y al perecer, puede estar en las 15 dimensiones que rodean a la de la Tierra, incluyendo a la de la mencionada-

-…-

-Entonces todos empezamos a buscar inmediatamente-ordenó Ste'fan, rompiendo el corto silencio que se había creado.

Tods asintieron lentamente, lavantándose de sus asientos en fluidas mociones y desapareciendo tan rápido como el sonido.

-Sabes, me gusta como se van, así como de película, todo dramático jaja-

-Mejor cierra la boca Airin-

-

El desayuno se habí ahecho un completo infierno.

Sin contar el pastel quemado que había sacado uno de los cocineros para la prueba de la torta de bodas, el pedazo de pan en llamas casi caía en la roja cabellera de la extraterrestre haciendo que esta disparara un rayo en dirección de la estufa.

Y ahora estaban ahí, en medio del jaleo, sentado como muñecos de porcelana en medio de la cocina, contemplando con gotas en la frente todo el panorama que se desarrollaba a sus alrededores.

-Yo creo que no habría muchadiferencia si a Starfire le hubiera caído el pastel en el cabello, de todos modos estaba rojo, como su pelo-

Las duras miradas lanzadas en su dirección hicieron que sus puntiagudas orejas se agacharan en pena.

-Supongo que mejor me callo ¿no?-preguntó penoso.

-Eso si es un chiste que deberías considerar en contar más seguido Chico Bestia-Raven le miró reprochante, mientras este reía un poquito por el humor agregado a la fría enunciación de la princesita de hielo.

-Se quedaron así por unos momentos, hasta que tuvieron que salir por el humo que salía de la estufa, y Starfire se disculpó por el error.

-

_Nota: He decidido probar la eficiencia de la corrección de gramática en FF, así que si no fue de mucha ayuda y encuentran errores, les pido sinceras disculpas._


	21. Mr Brightside

De acuerdo ya se, me he tardado jeje pero como ya sabran he estado en finales…y pues ya ven, es más mañana tengo uno de los más…laboriosos por decirlo así.

Cómo sea, estoy aquí y les traigo recien horneado el siguiente epidosio de Teen Titans: El Compromiso.

De nuevo les agradezco a todos los que me dejaron un review, les enviare un mensaje para los que tuvieron la amabilidad de dejarme un limosnita de comentario. Realmente se los aprecio.

Este capítulo está inspirado en la canción "Mr. Brightside" de The Killers, una de mis canciones favoritas, espero que les agrade.

Oh mi Microsoft Word ha tenido unos problemas a los cuales no les encuentro solución, parece que la Revisión Ortográfica está chafa, y agréguenle que soy una floja para andar revisando centenares de veces. Así que si encuentran un error, les pido mil disculpas.

...Espero que le entiendan, pero no se preocupen, que lo revise, tal vez haya palabras que les faltan acentos y eso, pero como les digo soy una floja sonrie

Bueno, a lo que vamos ¿no?

-

**_Mr Brightside._**

-Raven…-

Todos veían en pregunta como la chica se alejaba rapidamente del pasillo. Habiendo ya explicado que estaba ocupada, distraída al saber que los demás titanes habían escuchado que estaba libre todo el día.

-¿Irás al cuarto?-preguntó Starfire esperanzada, avanzando unos pasos para alcanzar a su amiga, siendo detenida delicadamente por el brazo enguantado de Robin,- Quiere estar sola, Star-

Un suspiro escapó de sus labios al ver como la chica ahora sólo era un puntito a lo lejos del pasillo.

-Wow, ¿Y ahora qué le pasara?-preguntó Chico Bestia a nadie en particular, un pequeño dejo de preocupación dejando sus verdes labios.

Todos se encogieron de hombros, sabían que la chica estaría libre.

-Supongo que salimos un rato ¿no? Tal vez nos alcance después en el jardín-conjeturó Cyborg, viendo como todos asentían con la cabeza.

Iba a ser un día muy largo.

--

Se negaba a gritar por la furia.

Ya habían pasado varios días desde la repentina revelación de la oscura. Pero algo le decía que no era verdad.

Que todo era una mala broma de la oscura para hacerle ver que no todo era tan sencillo, pero el lo sabía muy bien.

Frunció el entrecejo entre enojo y vergüenza…

Raven no era de las personas que bromeaban.

Su mano de repente le dolía como no se imaginaba, y sus ojos le ardían intensamente, un gran nudo en su garganta impidiendole respirar correctamente.

Y mucho después se dio cuenta de que había azotado su pobre mano en la pared de piedra de aquella sala.

Salió del cuarto tan rápido como sus pies le permitían, caminando con respiración errada a la salida del edificio, asintiendo rapidamente a los guardias que le abrían la puerta.

'Me gusta caminar en la lluvia, porque así nadie me ve llorar'

Y aunque en su subconsciente se preguntaba como podía estar lloviendo en un lugar como ese, descarto esos pensamientos y caminó lento hacia su salvación.

Quitó su máscara de su faz, metiendola en una de sus bolsas.

Y extendió sus brazos.

Se sentía muy bien la brisa helada de esa noche, y las gotas de la lluvia brillaban como pequeñas luciernagas en la oscuridad, calientes y bellas gotas de agua caían sobre sus mejillas, lo cual era raro, porque las gotas en su cuerpo se sentían frías como el hielo.

Excepto en sus mejillas.

Se tiró indecorosamente en el pasto mojado del jardín, maravillado por el espectáculo luminoso que daba tan normal fenómeno nartural como la lluvia.

La garganta le seguía doliendo.

Las gotas ardientes de agua ahora caían sobre sus sienes y se preguntaba como eso podía ser, hasta que un rayito de luz se originó en su lateral, haciendo que voltease para ver la fuente de tan bonita luz.

Era Astaroth, con toda su gloriosa y perturbadora belleza, haciendo que sus ojos le ardiensen más por una razón que no podía ver, que no podía identificar.

O tal vez era el simple hecho de la presencia de alguien más en ese lugar.

Raven.

Enrollada delicadamente en los brazos del ángel caído, su expresión escondida entre las mantas que vestían al ser luminoso.

Sus manos se hicieron puños en el pasto.

Y miró como Raven alzaba su mirada; indiferente y tan bonita, con su mechones de cabellos violeta pegándose a su cara de porcelana.

Hablaban.

Murmuraban, y el nunca sabría de que, observando como discreta, Raven se separaba de su prometido.

Robin frunció el entrecejo, mirando curioso la mirada de Astaroth.

Una mirada que podría derretir los glaciares más duros.

Las mujeres más fuertes.

Con una ternura que hacía a Robin enfermo, él sólo veía falsedad en esa mirada. Cómo si pudiera conquistar a Raven con sólo eso, ¡Cuando era mucho más!

Observó la delicada figura de su amada empezar a brillar por si sola, rivalizando a la misma luz que emanaba Astaroth, el susodicho con una sonrisa tan serena y suave…

Se dio cuenta de algo que lo dejo inmovil, tan varado en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta cuando intercambiaban contacto de labios tan apasionados como la misma lujuría.

Y luego ya no estaban.

Ahora sabía porque las mejillas le quemaban, porque la garganta le ahogaba, porque su nariz le ardía.

Ellos eran uno para el otro.

Por el simple hecho de que venían de los confines más malditos del universo.

El nunca podría estar con ella.

Amor no era suficiente.

-

No sabía de donde había sacado eso, pero las pocas nubes que aparecían en el año hacían que saliera al aire libre por las noches, el agua clara y fría calándole los huesos y haciendo que sus labios se pusieran pálidos. Más de lo normal eso es.

Y se quedaba ahí desenvolviendo esos trozos tan horribles de sentimientos atrapados en un mar de sangre y angustia en su corazón.

'Me gusta caminar en la lluvia, porque así nadie me verá llorar'.

Las calientes lágrimas se deshacían rapidamente cuando tocaban las gotas de lluvia que rodaban por sus mejillas.-El cielo-

Era lo más cerca que estaría de ese lugar, el simple hecho de poder llorar sin que nadie le mirase, de dejar a sus amociones sueltas para que jugaran con sus lágrimas.

Era el cielo para ella.

Sólo un poco.

-Raven-dijo la vos melosa de Astaroth, que se acercaba glorioso (que ironía) a donde la chica se encontraba, sus ropas ondenado fuerte por el viento de aquel lugar.

-Asataroth-decía ella, parpadeando para que las últimas lágrimas cayeran de sus ojos.

-¿Qué haces aquí?-preguntó dulce, un tono horrible en todo sentido, derritiendo doncellas para llevarlas al otro lado.

Raven no era cualquier doncella.

-Pensando-contestó, dejando que Astaroth le abrazara por detrás, su húmeda espalda haciendo contraste con el brilloso y significativamente caliente cuerpo del otro.

Y Feliz hizo su estúpida entrada, haciendo que se sonrojara por el contacto.

-Eres hermosa-

-Mm-

Realmente no quería estar con el ángel de alas negras.

Y un petirrojo se le vino a la mente, pero descartó el pensamiento tan rápido como pudo.

Con Astaroth uno no podía tener privacidad ni en su propia mente.

Pasaron unos minutos así, el viento fuerte y el agua helada golpeando contra sus cuerpos.

Astaroth simplemente no se mojaba.

Sonrió triunfante cuando hizo lo mismo con su cuerpo, una luz resplandeciendo de su cuerpo, secandose calidamente en el fuerte viento.

Y volteó repentina en los brazos del ángel, más que para mostrarle, para separearse un poco de éste.

Le gustaba su espacio personal, muchas gracias.

-No sabía que podías hacer eso-implicó ligero, un raro tintineo en sus ojos.

-No es muy difícil-

-No, no lo es-

Raven se separaba lentamente del cuerpo del otro, sonriendo un poco al ver que el chico le veía.

Hasta que la besó.

-

Celos.

Celos….y amor.

'La quiero yo aquí… ¿conmigo?'

Apretó su almohada hacia su pecho en vano intento de consolación, oliendo las sábanas para rastrear el olor de la princesa de hielo. Pero como era de esperar, no había ninguna esencia de la mencionada.

Porque no estaba allí.

Un sollozo salió de sus labios.

-¿Robin?-

-Si-

-¿Estás bien hermano?-preguntó Cyborg, su ojo mecánico brillando ligeramente y dispersando algo de la oscuridad en el cuarto.

Su cuerpo temblaba un poco y las palabras no le querían salir correctas de los labios.

-Si-alcanzó a murmurar lo suficientemente alto para que el chico metálico le escuchara.

-¿Tuviste una pesadilla?-volvió a cuestionar, asegurandose de no despertar al Chico Bestia. Era una suerte que este durmiera como oso.

-No-volvió a conjeturar, calmando su temblor corporal para poder hablar bien con el moreno sin que este sospechara.

-Oh, buenas noches entonces-

Robin no dijo nada, no podía, o tendría que explicar a Cyborg el porque de su estado.

Que vergonzoso.

Pero no podía, los recuerdos gratos de su vida con aquella persona…

-

_-Realmente no vas a venir ¿verdad?-preguntó Robin divertido, mirando a Raven y guiñandole un ojo._

_-No-_

_-Pues que bueno, porque tu aura me da ganas de abrazar a alguien por el miedo-refutaba en fingida molestia, su ojo izquierdo temblando un poco al ver que la chica sólo se encogía de hombros._

_-No es necesario que me lo digas-decía ella en calmada inocencia, muy para el disgusto de Robin, que se llenaba con un sentimiento que no podía identificar._

_-Vamos Rae, me da miedo pero Starfire ha querido que nos acompañases, no nos puedes dejar así, ya nos están esperando en el Auto T, y si no vienes nos vamos a perder la película de terror que Chico Bestia reservó para nosotros-_

_-¿La qué se estrena hoy?-preguntó con curiosidad y Robin le sonrió alegre._

_-Sip, esa misma, una sala para nosotros nada más, resulto que la gerente del cine está enamorada de Chico Bestia-_

_-Mmm…-_

_-¿Entonces, si vas?-_

_-…Nop-_

_-Oh vamos, Rae, te lo ordeno como lider-terminó eufórico, sonriendo triunfante cuando Raven le dio una mirada reprochante, caminando hacia la salida._

_Y un repentino pellizco en el cerebro hizo que Robin se acercara a la oscura._

_Abrazandola por detrás, riendo pícaro a la forma inmovil de la chica._

_-A ti te quería abrazar-murmuró en su oído, separandose lentamente de la chica, 'accidentalmente' recorriendo sus manos por el pequeño abdomen de la oscura, corriendo hacia la salida de la Torre._

_-Pues si tanto de daba miedo, porque me abrazas-masculló la chica._

_Y después de la película, llegando cansados a la Torre, descubrieron que parte de la cocina y sala estaba derretida._

_-_

_-¡Achuu!-_

_¡Crash!_

_-¡Achu!-_

_¡Zaaaap!_

_-Aquí tienes Raven-logró decir Chico Bestia, pasándole las caja de pañuelos a la enferma, saliendo del cuarto como sus pies le permitían, su ropa y cabello con las cenizas de algo que había explotado cerca de él._

_-¿Está bien Raven?-preguntó Robin, entrando en el cuarto de la chica, dejando la sopa de pollo en la mesita cerca de la cama de Raven._

_-Do…-farfulló ella, sonando su rosada nariz en el pañuelo._

_-Mm…esto se puede poner más difícil-conjeturó el petirrojo, tocando delicadamente la frente de la chica, que ardía como el infierno mismo, para un humano podía ser la muerte._

_Pero ella no era cualquier humano._

_Se quedó un rato para ver como la chica peleaba con la cuchara de la sopa, sonriendo ligero ante la dificultad que tenía Raven con el cubierto._

_Su cabello salía de todos lados, ondulado y como de película de terror, y por la enfermedad su cara se había hecho más pálida, con la excepción de sus mejillas de color manzana escarlata y la nariz de Rodolfo que portaba, muchos podrían decir que se veía atros._

_Pero para el se veía de lo más tierna._

_Alzó su ceja al darse cuenta de sus pensamientos, observando mientras como Raven hacia pequeños sonidos de succión al tomar la sopa._

_-Raven, te he traído el pudín "Rasnib cob" para las enfermedades, así te vas a aliviar muy rápido-exclamó la extraterrestre que se acercaba lenta a la oscura, posando el tazón de la sustancia color naranja en la mesa._

_-Gracias Stad…ugh-_

_-Sabes, te ves muy tierna así Rae-Rae-chilló Starfire, tomando una de las manos de la chica y apretandola._

_Raven alzó un ceja, lo cual hizo que Robin riera por lo bajo, el cabello de Rave salía de todos lados, dandole una vista divertida a los demás._

_Abrió mucho los ojos cuando vio que la chica oscura, en efecto, acercaba el tazón con la sustancia naranja a los labios._

_-¿Si lo vas a tomar?-preguntó esceptico, disculpándose silenciosamente cuando Starfire le veía reprochante._

_-Si esto me va poner mejor, entonces si-terminó, tomando una gran bocanada de aire y tragando una buena porción de la sustacia de un jalón._

_-…-_

_-…-_

_Los dos titanes veían sorprendidos como la cara de Raven cambiaba completamante, la chica tomando lo que sobraba del líquido._

_-Esto…me hizo sentir mucho mejor-murmuró a nadie en particular, lamiendo sus labios ligeramente._

_-¡Yay!-exclamó Starfire, abrazando rápido a la chica y saliendo del cuarto, de seguro para anunciar su milagroso brevaje a los demás presentes en la torre._

_-Supongo que no podré pensar otra vez que enferma te ves muy tierna-murmuró Robin un poco, haciendo que la oscura le mirara de manera extraña, causando que se sonrojase._

_-Mejor me voy-dijo, saliendo del cuarto apuradamente._

_-_

Otros recuerdos se le venían a la mente, todos inocentes y felices, pero de los mejores que haya vivido.

-No…-murmuró. Raven tenía razón, siempre la tenía.

No tendría esperanza.

La chica le gustaba desde hace mucho, y nunca se había dado cuenta…fue demasiado ciego para darse cuenta de los sentimientos que tenía.

Sabía que, en un determinado momento, Starfire también le atraía, y a quien no, la chica era un ejemplo exacto de modelo de revista, con ventajas dulces y gentiles.

Es más, cuando se habían formado los titanes, Cyborg y Chico Bestia también habían admitido estar atraídos a la extraterrestre.

Claro, después de un tiempo se olvidaron de eso al saber muy bien que la chica estaba devotada al petirrojo.

Y el también lo estaba.

Pero todo cambió, o al menos para él, que empezó a ver todo de manera más clara, Al darse cuenta de que los pensamientos que tenía sobre la oscura no sólo eran de amistad.

Y ahora había perdido su oportunidad de estar con la persona que más quería en el mundo.

Se sentía culpable, al saber que Raven dudaba, que se sentía usada.

Cuando no era verdad.

Ese día cuando había aterrizado sus labios en los de la oscura, un peso gigantesco se le había quitado de sus hombros, un peso de gran tamaño, haciendo que no pensara en lo que hacía dejandose llevar por los labios que le devoraban.

-

Raven sentía que una gota de sudor viajaba por sus sienes.

-Eres muy tierna-le dijo Astaroth, apretando sus mofletes en señal de cariño, haciendo que la susodicha le viera reprochante. No le gustaban los mimos.

Para nada, y era más raro aún cuando una persona…no, _ser_ le hacia esto.

-Mm…-

-Te daré un beso-proclamó el chico, acercando sus labios a su prometida, apretando sus mofletes aún.

Raven se separó bruscamente, y al ver su error se sonrojo en intento de inocencia.

No le quería besar, pero no podía dejarle ver eso, o sería su fin.

-Te da pena ¿verdad?-sonrió él, al ver la cara de Raven sonrojada.

Y su buena actuación le salvó, asintiendo con la cabeza freneticamente, haciendo que algo explotase para agregarle credibilidad.

-Jiji, que linda-

Y la expresión mental de Raven realmente estaba sorprendida por la risita que había emitido Astaroth.

Que raro.

-Como sea, te dare un beso lo quieras o no-ordenó divertido, muy para la sorpresa de Raven, que no se dio cuenta cuando los labios del chico aterrizaron sobre lo suyos.

No lo quería admitir, pero los besos de Astaroth eran deliciosos, claro esto podría ser por el origen demoniaco que tenían.

Bellos por afuera.

Y horrible por dentro.

…Igual que ella.

-

-Aww…se ven tan bien-suspiró Starfire, mesmerizada por el baile que daban Astartoh y Raven, -Fue una buena ide venir aquí a verlos-aseguró, no notando las caras de sus demás amigos de trabajo, que veían todo con miradas matadoras.

Habían decidido (Sólo Starfire) que irían a ver como iban las clases de baile de los prometidos.

Starfire tenía buenas intenciones, pero era demasiado ingenua para ver la inconformidad de sus amigos.

En especial la de cierto pajarito de su corazón.

Pasos lentos y agraciados, suaves y fluidos.

Sabían bailar.

'¿Y tu quieres ser el de ahí no Grayson?' le dijo una pequeña voz a Robin, haciendo que este se sonjrojara sin más ni más.

Realmente eran el uno para el otro, y eso no lo podría cambiar nadie.

No el amor.

Ni la fuerza.

Ni la batalla.

No sería de ella.

'Pff, si ya eres de ella, nada más que no te habías dado cuenta Rich'

Seguía peleando con el mini Robin de su mente, muy concentrado en sus discusiones como para ver lo devotados que estaban los demás hacia la presentación.

Algunos sirvientes más ignorantes sobre la actual situación exclamando "Son perfectos" "¡Astaroth!, ¡KYA!"

El griterio le sacó de sus pensamietos ardidos con el mini Robin, escuchando con atención y algo de furia las frases que le llegaban a los oídos.

'Si tan sólo supieran' se limitó a decir.

-Robin, espero que en la boda de Raven bailes así conmigo-susurró una pelirroja de su lado. Robin sonrió sin problemas, su novia devolviendole el gesto con ternura.

Y ahí va otra vez.

La culpa.

Tal vez le preguntaría a Raven como hacer ese ritual raro para desaparecer emociones.

'No le puedes preguntar guapo, recuerda que ya no'

-Robin, creo que vas a quebrar tus dientes…-advirtió Chico Bestia una vez que vio la fuerte presión que el petirrojo ejercía con estos, el susodicho mirando fúrico al que se atrevió interrumpir su tan creativa discusión.

-Yo na' más decía-masculló el verde, separándose lento del lugar de guerra. A 50 kilometros estaría sano y salvo.

Y su mini lucha siguió por una buena parte del "espectáculo", mirando a regaña dientes como los dos seres demoniacos daban su devut en broadway, con movimientos fantásticos y arriesgados en el aire.

'De seguro me está echando esto en la cara' se dijo así mismo; y no lo pudo controlar más, de un pizotón avanzó hacia la salida del cuarto, no importando que Starfire le llamara con preocupación.

-¿Robin?- exclamó ella entre el jaleo, siguiendolo hasta el final de dicho cuarto.

-Dejame en paz, Starfire-farfulló, no teniendo en cuenta que su tono era más que sólo de enojo, dando un portazo que no se escuchó por la música y los aplausos. Lo último que vio fueron los amatistas ojos de la chica del Penthhouse de su corazón (que nombresito), observándole detenidamente.

'Cuidadito con las palabras Grayson, no querrás que Bruce te ponga cinta en la boca otra vez jejeje' dijo su voz interior al escuchar las palabrotas que decía el chico en su mente.

Definitivamente estaba enoja'o, jajaja.

-

Y en otro lugar del universo, una loca idea surgió de la divertida pero reservada mente de Superman, sabiendo ya muy bien de los arreglos de la boda de Raven, había decidido darle un último regalo a la chica, que hace varios años lo había salvado a él y a Batman de tener que vagar en una dimención desconocida por el resto de sus vidas.

Claro, para la chica no había sido un trabajo muy difícil, ya que sólo era el transportarlos, pero la gratitud nunca se la había dado a conocer.

Además, Bruce parecía estar muy cercano a Diana, lo cual era otra de las razones para llevar a cabo en grande "La Anual Fiesta Global de Superheroes y Supeheroínas" cosa que se llevaba a cabo ya hace unos años, ahora invitarían a los titanes de alrededor del planeta.

-Dime, Bruce, ¿a la fiesta que viene pueden venir seres de otra dimensión?-preguntó al hombre de su derecha, que se encontraba checando la base de datos de un país en particular.

-Pues si trabajan aquí si, ¿Por qué?-cuestionó Batman con su fuerte voz, tecleando rápido en el monitor.

-Pues, nada más, supuse que querrías ver a Diana en un vestido-dijo con suavidad, haciendo que el hombre de negro agrandara por un milésima de segundo sus ojos azules. Cosa que no se notaría si el chico de acero no tuviera super velocidad para todo.

-¿A qué te refieres con eso?-preguntó escéptico, aclarando su garganta un poco.

-Jaja, ya sabes, a veces me agarran estas actitudes raras de vez en cuando, como el catarro-exhaló placentero, cruzando un pierna sobre la otra en signo de conformidad.

Batman frunció el entrecejo.

-Piensas invitar a Raven ¿verdad?-preguntó el enmascarado, alzando una fina ceja (-Ami se me hace que se las depila…que gay-había dicho Kara un día), y aunque Superman no estaba interesado en la chica de ningún motivo más que amistoso, el descubrimiento de Batman hizo que se sonrojara levemente.

-¿Cómo sabes eso?-preguntó con curiosidad.

-Pues por que piensas en voz alta-terminó el oscuro, volviendo a su trabajo.

-Realmente lees las mentes Bruce-implicó el hombre de acero, sonriendo ligero.

-Puedo hacer muchas cosas-afirmó el hombre, tecleando más rápido en el monitor tactil de una de las parades.

-No se como me preguntas si pueden venir personas de otra dimensión, tenemos aquí varios que son igual de extranjeros-conjeturó el murciélago, sonriendo levemente a la expresión.

Después de todo, no era siempre que Superman se relajara.

-Pues nada más preguntaba, ¿Cuándo va a ser?-

-En unas semanas te lo aseguro-

-Que bueno…-

No podía esperar a ver la cara de Bruce al ver el vestido nuevo de Diana…

Llevaría su cámara de reportero.

-

Ok pues ahí lo tiene el nuevo cap de esta cosa llamada fic, espero que me dejen reviews, ya que me encanta saber que es lo que piensan.

Sobre la última parte, realmente no he visto las series, ni el comic, ni nada, pero he visto algunas cosillas para guiarme de lo que estoy haciendo ahorita.

Si hay reclamaciones, me encantaría escucharlas.


	22. Almas Gemelas

Wa!! Bueno, podría decir de que tengo una excusa, tuve que estudiar para un examen final y…mi papa olvidó pagar el internet (a parte del cable así que tampoco tengo tele) así que estuve por dos semenas visitando un café internet con el cual a penas pude hacer unas tareas y tal vez chacar trabajos importantes. Pero bueno aquí les traigo "el tal vez ya no esperado" capítulo de esta cosa llamada fic.

Una vez gracias a los que dejaron su review, se los agradezco como no se imaginan y pues…

Por si alguien está con tiempo de sobra, un poquito antes subí a mi profile un fic para distracción, por si lo quieren checar. Es obviomente de Raven y Robin y pues está medio loco pero me gustó mucho como quedó, a ver si ahí lo checan y me insultan lo que quieran ahí por lo fuera de personaje que está Robin en ese fic xD

Les pido una disculpa a los que tuvieron que esperar…o tal vez no esperaron, bueno ahí por si tienen tiempo libre.

Advertencia: puede contener un poquito de lenguaje y también algo de tonterías…

-

_**Almas Gemelas.**_

-Aquí va a ser la ceremonia-dijo Arella con voz suave, sentada en el morado pasto del lugar.

-Es muy bonito-opinó Starfire, sus ojos viajando y tomando cada esencia del lugar.

-Sólo espero que las cosas no terminen mal-murmuró la peli-violeta, haciendo que todos volteasen para ver a Arella, que portaba una expresión sombría en sus delicadas facciones.

-¿Por qué?-

Una sonrisa se plantó en los labios de Arella, -Este lugar es muy especial, ya que te dice quien es tu alma gemela, quien es la nebulosa de tu estrella, quien es la otra mitad de la naranja-empezó a decir, parandose y caminando por los arbustos y rosales del lugar.

-¿Cómo?-preguntó Chico Bestia, curioso.

-Hay un hechizo, un hechizo que nos dejo Azar antes de morir; consiste en el esencia de las almas.

Cuando dos novios de casan el hechizo se activa para dar a conocer la compatibilidad de estos, como los típicos juegos de amor en las ferias o los cuestionarios de las revistas. Pero real. Cosa que afecta el destino de las almas-

-Oh-

-Si las dos almas brillan es porque están destinados a vivir juntos, sea en el infierno o en el cielo, o hasta en la nada; si no brillan, muchas cosas pueden pasar-

-Wow, imaginense que no suceda-implicó Cyborg, observando un árbol frondoso a lo lejos del lugar.

-Pasan muchas cosas, hubo una vez en que el alma gemela de la novia era el hermano de su prometido-

Todos se vieron así mismos, no creyendo la rareza de esa situación

-Hay veces en que si son almas gemelas, hay veces en que no lo son, y otra en donde sólo una persona brilla, y no llega a conocer a su persona destinada-

-¿Nunca?-cuestionó Starfire melancólica.

-Sólo hasta que mueran, a veces eso es, hay veces en que la boda se cancela, y hay veces en que vemos a una sola persona más de una vez para casarse-

-Eso suena cansado-dijo Robin, acostado en la manta de pasto, con los ojos cerrados.

Arella sonrió cálida, su mirada perdiendose en un punto del lugar, metida en sus pensamientos.

-¿Y muchas personas vienen aquí?-preguntó Chico Bestia entusiasmado, sentandose cerca de los pies de Arella, como el niño pequeño que viene a escuchar un cuento.

-No, muchos tienen miedo de no ser correspondidos, algunos dicen que para ellos no es necesario. Pero se me hace curioso, si tanto se aman no habría porque tener miedo de saber-explicó ella, su mirada posandose un mínimo de instante en el cuerpo acostado del petirrojo.

-A veces es doloroso saber que uno ha escogido a la persona incorrecta, para otros está bien disfrutar la vida y se casan aún cuando no sean el uno para el otro, otros se separan y no se vuelven a ver-

-Todo por un brillito ¿no?-rió Chico Bestia, una mueca de lamentación en sus verdes facciones.

A él también le daría miedo.

Pasaron unos minutos en silencio, contemplando detalladamente el lugar.

-Bueno chicos, les dejo, tengo que hacer unos preparativos para la boda-sus pasos se oían aún con el viento de ahí,-Sólo quiero que me presten a Robin un momento-suplicó, y el chico abrió sus ojos rapidamente, no seguro de si enfrentar su destino o correr al final del universo.

-Por favor-

Robin dudosamente se levantó, sacudiendo levemente el polvo imaginario de su traje, siguiendo a Arella con pasos inseguros, más nervioso se ponía al notar la distancia creciente de el y sus compañeros.

-Supongo que sabrás que hay más de un 70 por ciento de posibilidad de que Raven no sea la otra mitad del joven Astaroth-

-¿70?-masculló el Chico maravilla incredulo, -Pensé que sería el 200 por ciento-admitió con desdén. No podría creer que haya un 30 de posibilidad para ellos…

Era poco, pero era _algo._

Un escalofrío pasó por todo su cuerpo, advirtiendole.

-Hn…también hay un 60 por ciento de que la posiblidad de ellos para estar juntos toda la eternidad suba-aclaró con voz calmada la madre de Raven, parpadeando en signo de de ligerísima diversión al ver la aterrada expresión que portaba el enmascarado.

-Pero… ¿Cómo?, ¿No se supone que nacimos con un alma gemela para siempre, que nos hacen con alguien más?-alcanzó a conjeturar, demasiado sorprendido por algo que no le debería causar la mínima molestia.

-Para seres de nivel demoniaco como el de ellos, no es normal, con un solo flic de la mano pueden cambiar toda tu composición espectral y cambiar tu destino con un parpadeo de ojos, a Raven nunca le ensañamos esto porque nunca supimos como, es magia que sólo Azar la pudo controlar. Nos dejo los pergaminos bajo llave y candado y ni siquiera nosotros sabemos como abrir la cámara donde se encuentran.

Pero ese no es el problema…lo que nos preocupa es que Astaroth es un experto en el departamento-

-¿Entonces él puede hacer que Raven sea su alma gemela?-

-Cachas rápido jovencito-

-Pero, si no lo son de todos modos eso no lo va a detener para casarse con Raven, al menos que haya un propósito para que sus almas necesiten ser almas gemelas-dedujo el joven con la mano en el mentón, no por nada le decían el chico maravilla.

Arella sonrió, apreciando la aguda perspectiva que parecía tener el joven, -No muchos lo saben pero…

Por algo se arregló este matrimonio Robin, si Astaroth logra que Raven sea su otra mitad, con la ceremonia de unión compartirian no sólo de un lazo de matrimonio, si no de poderes y fuerza vital; serían un alma… con todo el significado de la palabra, y si Astaroth llega a obtener ese lazo, sería un caos para el universo completo, con eso de que Hapziel nos ha dicho que su "Viejo" es todo un Pacifista-

Robin sonrió al imaginarse la escena, pero su expresión cambió a una de completa sorpresa,-¿Y por qué me dices esto nada más a mí?-

Hubo un momento de silencio, y Arella miró detenidamente la faz de Robin, éste sintiendo que el calor se le subía a las mejillas al ser observado de esa manera.

La mano de Arella se alzó, posandose en la cabellera de Robin.

-Porqué quiero que nos ayudes a abrir esa cámara, Robin-susurró en el oído del petirrojo, agregando expectante de la reacción del joven- además de que ya sabes muy bien quien es el alma gemela de mi hija- quitó su mano del cabello de Robin, caminando traquila al interior del edificio.

…Su alma gemela…

¿Qué?

…¿Cómo?...

-

-Robin está bailando-ironizó Chico Bestia, todos volteando al escuchar lo que había dicho el verde.

-…-

En efecto, el joven vestido de semáforo parecía abrazar al aire mientras saltaba de un lado a otro, haciendo signos de paz y amor con sus dos manos, poniendose en una pose de los 70 que podría hacer a John Travolta orgulloso.

-¿Robin?-llamó Starfire, sus demás compañeros acercandose al petirrojo, viendose unos a otros por el raro acontecimiento del que eran testigos.

-¿Qué?-rió él, sonriendo de oreja a oreja, su cara se había partido a la mitad por el movimiento de los músculos que había ejercido, riendo como tonto.

-¿Qué fue lo que te dijo Arella que te puso de tan buen humor?-preguntó Cyborg, sonriendo al ver la total relajada mirada que portaba su amigo.

-Hay una posibilidad, chicos, algo que nos ayudará a resolver todo esto ¡Y Raven no se va a tener que casar!-exclamó, haciendo puños y pegandole al aire en signo de triunfo.

Tan feliz le tenía la situación que no notó la cara de Starfire, que había dejado de respirar al sentir el exagerado buen humor de su novio, y ahora veía el espacio como dandose cuenta de algo que le podría girar el destino.

Se apartó del lugar, caminando hacia la entrada de la sala, sin hacer caso a las miradas que Cyborg y Chico Bestia le habían mandado.

Abrió la gran puerta con un azotón, aplastando a los guadias que se encontraban dentro.

Tenía unos asuntos que resolver.

-

-¿Qué fue eso?-cuestionó Robin a nadie en particular después de escuchar el portazo, volteando para ver como unos guardias se acercaban a sus compeñeros lastimados.

-Robin…debes tener más cuidado con lo que dices y como lo dices-conjeturó Chico Bestia, estupefacto al ver los daños en el mármol donde se habían azotado las puertas.

-¿Qué?-preguntó y depués la mirada de negocios que le dio Cyborg causó que abriera sus ojos como platos, tartamudeando algo inentendible y volteando a todos lados, cayendo en la cuenta de que Starfire ya no estaba con ellos.

-Ay no…-alcanzó a decir, Cyborg y Chico Bestia volteando para ver la preocupada mirada del chico maravilla.

Los dos chicos alzaron una ceja en pregunta.

Y recibieron su respuesta cuando de unos metros más arriba salió un rayo verde disparado, atravesando la pared y perdiendose en el horizonte.

Corrieron lo más rápido que pudieron a donde creían que se encontraban sus dos compañeras.

-

-¡Espera, Star!-exclamó Raven, bloqueando cada poderoso starbolt que se acercaba, volando a gran velocidad alrededor del cuarto, con Starfire en sus talones, tratando de atinarle a un punto ciego de la chica oscura.

-¡Lo sabía!, ¡Desde que me dijeron que Robin no dormía en el cuarto!, ¡Desde que Hapziel parecía no haber estado en alguna conferecia!, ¡Puede que sea ingenua, Raven, pero no soy estúpida!-gritó, adquiriendo más velocidad y logrando rosar a Raven en una mejilla, la fricción del aire en su piel haciendo que se abriera esta misma y saliera sangre color escarlata.

-Yo nunca dije quefueras estúpida-volvió a exclamar, bloqueando nuevamente un rayo verde que le lanzaba la chica. Y Después voló a toda velocidad, haciendo piruetas en el aire, starbolts pasando donde hace una micra de segundo se encontraba.

-¡No evadas el teeema!-farfulló, usando ahora sus ojos en intento de pegar a la chica con su poderoso rayo verde, gruñiendo entre dientes cuando su oponente simplemente lo bloqueaba con su negro poder. La velocidad de Starfire se había vuelto poderosa, y Raven sólo alcanzaba a bloquear los ataques, en vez de esquivarlos.

-¿¡Por qué no me atacas Raven!?, ¡Si tanto me querías quitar lo que más quiero, lastimarme no sería mucho!, ¿no?-gritó, de alguna manera acorralando a la peli-violeta y dando un fuerte puñetazo en su dirección, pero la chica se desvaneció, la piedra de detrás de ella salió volando, cayendo al pasto verde de fuera.

Y un poder negro la golpeó fuertemente antes de poder voltearse, cayendo en el duro piso de piedra de la sala.

Sintió un dolor en la espalda, y antes de que se pudiera levantar alguien la agarró de su top y la volteó.

Encaró a la fría y pasiva mirada de su compeñera de trabajo. Sus ojos verdes se apagaron y miraron detenidamente lo que enfrente se le presentaba.

Una mirada que le caló los huesos.

-Si crees que el simple hecho de que me guste Robin es porque te quiero hacer la vida miserable…-

La chica oscura sacudió su cabeza, y la pelirroja sintió una gota caer en su labio.

Sabía salada.

-Entonces no se que hice todo este tiempo brindandote mi amistad-terminó, respirando profundo, dejando su playera y caminando a la salida destrozada del cuarto.

Paró cuando vio a sus compañeros de trabajo, estupefactos ante la conmoción, como si hubiera pausa en lo que sea que estuviera pasando.

Esquivó sus miradas y se dirigió tranquila al final de pasillo, donde los guardias le querían atender por la herida de su mejilla.

-¿Starfire?-preguntó inseguro Robin, ofreciendole una mano a su novia, frunciendo el entrecejo en nervios cuando la joven ni siquiera le miró, colocando sus manos en el piso y levantándose lentamente, haciendo una mueca de dolor por el fuerte golpe que había recibido por parte de su compañera.

-¿Star?-musitó Chico Bestia, posando una mano en el hombro de Starfire, sólo para que esta le diera un manazo. Quitó su mano adolorido, una expresión de lamento en sus facciones.

Hablando de superfuerza.

-Oye, que estes enojada conmigo no te da derecho de pegarle así a Chico Bestia-le dijo Robin, acercandose a la pelirroja, que escondía su mirada tras la manta roja que era su cabellera, apretando sus manos en puños, su cuerpo entero temblando por algo que no sabía si era furia, tristeza o culpa.

-Starfire…Star, necesi-empezó a decir el chico, nervioso ante el asunto, hasta que Starfire abruptamente volteo para mirarle, sus ojos esmeralda brillosos por las lágrimas que querían caer.

-No…No me hables como si todo estuviera bien-alcanzó a decir, cerrando sus ojos fuertemente para abrirlos luego, su mirada dirigida hacia el petirrojo.

-Tienes mucho que explicarme-exclamó, saliendo del cuarto corriendo, sus emociones muy negativas para poder volar.

Hubo un momento de silencio entre los jovenes, mirando el desastre que había causado un 'pequeña disputa por el petirrojo'

-Bueno, veamoslo del lado bueno…YO no fui-dijo Chico Bestia, agregandole la última pizca de merengue al pastel, alejandose de ese lugar cuando vio el fuego en los ojos de sus amigos.

-

-¿Por qué nadie se acercó para ver que pasaba?-preguntó Raven, mezclando el té que se encontraba enfrente, aburrida de la sesión de etiqueta.

-Porque es un asunto que ustedes dos lo debían resolver-contestó Arella, mocionandole a Raven que se sentara en una posición más derecha.

-Mmm…supongo que tienes razón, pero los guardias…espero que estén bien-agregó, alzando la pequeña taza a sus labios y tomando un sorbo. Los guardias era lo único que importaba, ya que los daños al edificio ya estaban arreglados.

-Pues tienen todas las costillas rotas, pero eso para nosotros no es problema, en unos días estaran como nuevos-Arella sonrió ligera, esperando el momento adecuado para dar sus planes a conocer.

-¿Recuerdas la cámara de hechizo a la cual nunca pudimos entrar?-

-¿Para que quieres entrar, madre?-

Arella rió, Raven siempre iba al grano.

-Para que aprendas-

Hubo un largo silencio en la sala de conferencias, y los sirvientes de alrededor se salían de ésta por órdenes silenciosas.

-…¿Eso?-musitó, su voz haciendo eco por la ahora vacía sala.

-Si, eso-

-Mmm…pero ya intente yo abrir esa cámara madre, si no puedo yo dudo mucho que Astaroth nos pueda ayudar, y si puede no va a querer-

-A eso voy, hace unos días Hapziel encontró en unas de las librerías unos pergaminos con información sobre como abrir esa cámara, están muy maltratados, y ni siquiera sabemos como es que los encontró, pero estamos trabajando con un hechizo de tiempo y espacio para ver que es lo que dicen-

Raven consideró las posibilidades de una ayuda celestial, y no por Hapziel, si no por el simple hecho de que esos pergaminos fueron buscados durante milenios, y siempre hubo sirvientes encargados del mantenimentos de cada una de las librerías, hasta en las partes prohibidas de literatura demoniaca. No se explicaba como después de tanto tiempo, Hapziel haya entrado en una librería y tropezado con los pergaminos como si de un accidente se tratara.

-Madre…-conjeturó Raven, muy en cuenta de que su madre le veía conocedora. Le lanzó una mirada, explicandole su teoría. Arella asintió con la cabeza en entendimiento.

-También nosotros lo consideramos, después de todo si el matrimonio llega a ser un éxito, no sólo el mundo material será afectado-

Raven se sintió más ligera, pero todavía había una pregunta que necesitaba hacer.

-¿Cómo piensan abrir la cámara?-dijo ella, frunciendo el entrecejo cuando su madre sonrió divertida.

-Pronto lo sabrás, lo único que te puedo decir es que ya llevamos un volumen del primer pergamino; ya sabemos lo que dice y ya tenemos el material-

-…-Raven parpadeo, mostrando así su acuerdo con la situación.

-

Si iba a dejar todo claro, al menos lo haría de la manera más pacífica posible. Le era difícil, por supuesto; le dolía, pero tenía que ser razonable.

Si, era lo mejor.

'Oye, que estés enojada conmigo no te da derecho de pergarle así a Chico Bestia' el tono molesto no lo quería volver a escuchar, no importa cuanto le haya lastimado…

Pero tenía.

Realmente tenía que saber, tenía que estar al tanto de todo, no queriá sufrir.

No quería.

Miró pasiva la forma de su ex-novio, la nostalgia presentandose en sus ojos, que brillaban por las lágrimas.

El chico no le veía, estaba ahí, parado en medio del cuarto, observando el espacio y a todo menos a ella.

Le ponía más triste.

-¿Por qué no me dijiste?-lloró, sentando en la barra metálica donde Cyborg descansaba, teniendo las repentinas ganas de crujir el metal en desesperación, no pudiendo suprimir un sollozo.

Robin hizo una mueca de lamento, suspirando y sentandose en su propia cama, observando un punto más a la izquierda de donde se encontraba Starfire.

-Yo…no es lo que piensas-trató, y se pegó mentalmente al decir algo tan estúpido.

'Que manera de empezar Grayson'

-Es exactamente lo que pienso… ¿dudas de mi inteligencia Robin?-preguntó, haciendo una pequeña avolladura con sus uñas en el metal frío.

Robin sacudió la cabeza rapidamente, mirandole por primera vez en muchas horas a los ojos.

-¿Entonces que és, Robin?-pronunció, el nombre saliendo de sus labios como si el sólo decirlo le diera un doloroso pinchazo.

-Yo…no sabía como ibas a reaccionar-empezó, y Starfire no pudo detenerse al crujir completamente con su mano el pedazo de metal que agarraba.

-…Y todos estos años pensé que me conocías-murmuró, su corazón partiendose lentamente, haciendo que su garganta le doliera.

-¡Si te conozco!-gritó en vano, parandose y acercando su cuerpo a donde la chica se encontraba,-Pero no sabía como ibas a reaccionar…Star, nunca te dije por miedo de lo que le harías a Raven…

Pero mira lo que causaste-terminó, viendo como los ojos de Starfire le miraban soprendidos, cayendo en la cuenta.

Tan directo tenía que ser…o podría entender algo que no era.

Le quería, realmente estaba en su corazón, pero…

-Yo…-trató de decir la pelirroja, una vez más mirando al piso.

-Yo quería decirte Starfire, realmente quería arreglar las cosas, pero si te decía…no creo que lo hubieras soportado-

-¡Pero estoy molesta porque no me lo dijiste!-farfulló, calientes lágrimas haciendo marcas en sus mejillas rosadas por la furia de todo eso, apretando más fuerte el metal de la barra.

Su respiración se hizo errada

No creo que hubieras soportado las palabras saliendo de _mi _boca-terminó, suspirando y abrazando tierno el cuerpo de la extraterrestre. Se sentía culpable, inmesamente, al lastimar un corazón tan inocente como el de Starfire.

Lo que se hace por amor.

Se quedaron un tiempo así, hasta que las lágrimas de Starfire cesaron y sus sollozos no se oyeron más. Robin sonrió aliviado; puede que Starfire sea impulsiva, pero también tenía un corazón muy grande.

-

-Entonces, ¿ya mandaste el mensaje?-cuestionó Batman, viendo curioso la forma de Superman que parecía no entender algo en el monitor digital.

-Pues…Esto está muy difícil-se defendió indignado, sus masculinas facciones enrojeciendose en ligera desesperación. Una curva apareció en los labios de Bruce, acercandose a su compañero y apretando los botones correctos para enviar el mensaje, presionando enter y observando como del monitor salí un pajarito con un folder y se perdía en los espacios blancos de la pantalla.

-Ahí está, todo listo, sólo hay que esperar-indicó, sentandose nuevamente en su silla y mirando discreto la forma de Diana, que parecía leer algo.

-Tú pudiste porque aprendiste coo utilizar esto cuando se actualizó y yo no le he checado todavía-dijo Superman, olvidando por un momento que eso ya no importaba, suspirando al ver la siempre seria faz de Batman y sentándose a un lado de su mejor amigo.

-Esa niña, me da malas vibras, pero no puedo negar que nos ha ayudado mucho, hasta ustedes incompetentes-afirmó Diana, una sonrisa sospechosa, que crecía al escuchar las discretas risas que daban sus amigos.

-Cuando yo la vi me sorprendí, nosotros en medio de la nada y aparece como escurridiza, si no fuera por que su estatura es más baja, pude haber jurado de ver a Batman en vez de ella. Qué miedo ¿no?-sonrió al ver los ojos que se cerraban de Batman.

-¿Y has visto su cara alguna vez?-preguntó la Mujar maravilla, saludando breve a Super Girl, que pasaba por ahí.

-Pués una vez, pero eso fue hace tres años, debo admitir que la niña tiene la apariencia-

-Si no fuera por que a comparación de ella tu estás ruco, podría decir que te gustó como se veía-molestó Bruce con una mirada neutral, tomando calmado un sorbo del café.

-Jajaja, pues es muy bonita, pero demasiado que se me hace sospechoso, como algo prohibido, algo que definitvamente no quiero saber-

Diana y Bruce asintieron en comprensión.

-Obvio con la suerte que todos tenemos dudo que podamos evitar saber sobre el porque de esa vibra-

Nuevamente los demás asintieron.

Y que tan correctos estaban.

-

Bueno ahí les dejo el capi, les juro que aparte de mi flojera y la falta de internet me quitó la inspiración.

Pero no se preocupen, que vuelve, nada más le llamó.

Es que siempre se esconde :)

¿Reviews?, ¿Que piensan?

¿Me salió horrible?

¿Me salió asqueroso?

¿Poco original?

¿Le falta madera? O.o

Nota: ya algunos sabrán que algo macabro pasa con mi Microsoft, y pues ahí han de haber unos cuantos errores y otras cosas, reviso pero pues siempre se me pasa algo :S


	23. Hermano Postizo

_**Hermano Postizo. **_(chafa no?)

Esa noche, ninguna de las dos durmió.

Starfire lloraba, sus sollozos se oían y chocaban contra las parades y con el alto techo del cuarto.

Raven tenía que hacer algo.

Si se acercaba lo único que causaría es poner peor el asunto, si se quedaba lejos la extraterrestre podría asumir que se inundaba de triunfo, como si no le importara.

Pero eso no era el caso. El caso que sea, tenía que hacer algo.

Y sabía exactamente lo que haría.

-Lo siento-conjeturó con su típica voz suspirante, el haberlo dicho le hizo darse cuenta de su egoísmo. Un impacto muy fuerte.

Starfire volteó y le miró con ojos sorprendidos, su fachada era de esperarse, con cabellos flamantes pagados a su cara por las frescas lágrimas y nudos en su cabellera.

Se quedaron así, y no fue la cara inexpresiva que portaba la oscura la que hizo que Starifre se parara rapidamente, si no el hecho de que al momento en que sus miradas se juntaron, la princesita de hielo agachó su cabeza en suma decepción. Caminando hacia donde la oscura se encontraba, y con algo de fuerza, abrazó dulce el cuerpo de su compañera, llorando otra vez.

'Realmente no estoy hecha para esto' pensó la de ojos amatistas, un nudo de nerviosismo deshaciendose lentamente al saber que Starfire al menos la había escuchado, sonrió invisiblemente al saber que la pelirroja le conocía bien para poder desenvolver lo que quiso decir aún cuando lo dijera como lo dijera.

Dudosamente dio pequeñas palmaditas a la espalda de la alienígena, preguntándose que hacer con tal situación.

'Tal vez si me hubiera ayudado ver una de las novelas de Star'

-Es mi culpa-se oyó decir, no haciendo caso de las lágrimas que mojaban su hombro.

Y era la verdad, su propio descuido causó todo esto. Y no por el hecho de no poder guardar su relación con Robin en secreto, si no porque todo eso ni siquiera debió haber sucedido. Su deseo de terminar todo con Robin la llevó a hacer algo que pudo lamentar.

Y luego él la besó.

No supo si sentirse con el alma relajada o mandarlo a volar por ser así.

-…-Starfire no dijo nada, y Raven supuso que también estaba de acuerdo con ella.

'Si es tu culpa, Raven' interpretó de su silencio, un casual levantamiento de las orillas de sus labios se hizo presente.

No importaba, porque era cierto, era su culpa, se había cegado por el amor que le tenía al petirrojo, y por un momento no pudo ver que eso afectaría la vida de una de sus más preciados amigos, lo admitiriera conscientemente o no.

-Sólo…te voy a pedir algo-musitó Starfire después de varios minutos, limpiandose la nariz en la capa de Raven, muy para el disgusto de ésta última.

-Te perdonaré si te aseguras de no romperle el corazón-exclamó con voz quebrada pero fuerte, y Raven tuvo que sostener su respiración por lo que había escuchado.

Sorpresa fue la palabra que podía decribir lo sucedido. Mirando estupefacta a Starfire, y la última le tomó las manos, su expresión una mezcla de felicidad y suma nostalgia.

Oía pero no escuchaba, simplemente no podía, lo que le había dicho Starfire era algo que nunca hubiera esperado, al menos no tan pronto. Abrió su boca para decirle algo.

-¿Por qué?-interrumpió a lo que sea que Starfire le decía, la chica inclinando su cabeza en pregunta.

-¿Por qué me dices todo esto?-aclaró, su estómago se contractaba en un doloroso nudo.

-…-Starfire no respondió, pero no por falta de respueta. Obsevaba detenidamente las facciones de Raven, y cualquiera que no la conociera podría decir que sólo era una muñeca de porcelana sin expresión. Pero ella no era cualquiera, y podía ver que detrás de la expresión de Raven, habían sentimientos que pensó no podrían existir en ella.

-Porque a ustedes dos los amo con el corazón Raven, de diferente manera pero están aquí-Starfire tomó la mano de Raven colocandola donde su corazón estaría, un poco más debajo de su clavícula.

A Raven le dolía la garganta.

-Y no importa cuanto ame a Robin, si el conmigo no está feliz entonces yo tampoco, me di cuenta, desafortunadamente, hasta después de que tuviste que golpear un poco de cordura en mí-terminó más energética, sollozando mientras hablaba, con la voz demasiado alta, dejando la mano de Raven y abrazandola nuevamente. Lágrimas saliendo de sus ojos.

Raven se quedó ahí, con la mente en blanco.

Sus ojos le dolían demasiado y la respiración no le ayudaba.

Se sentía sofocada.

Y más culpable.

Algo explotó, pero no importaba, y Starfire sabía bien el porque, abrazando más fuerte a Raven, sollozando.

Sonrió un poco.

-

Chico Bestia regrasaba de su viaje al baño cuando escuchó que había un crujido dentro del cuarto de las chicas. Preocupado, se acercó y abrió la puerta lo más cauteloso que pudo, mirando sorprendido lo que en frente aparecía.

Starfire abrazaba a Raven, de la cual no podía ver su cara, pero la pelirroja lloraba, con fuerzas, con lo que tenía, sonriendo y riendo melancólica.

Chico Bestia sintió que el corazón le saltaba y sonrió un poquito.

-

-Te tendré que ayudar entonces- exclamó Jonathon entusiasmado, obviamente escondiendo sus verdaderos sentimientos ante la situación, lo cual no funcionaba de nada, porque Raven sentía a un millón de kilometros sus verdaderas emociones. Aprovechó la oportunidad y abrazó a Raven como aquel amigo verdadero, la chica como muñeca de trapo, rodando sus ojos al ver que Jonathon tomaba ventaja cuando podía.

Era bueno que sólo fuera un abrazo.

Pero tendría que pagar algo más.

El chico removió el cabello de la princesita de hielo, obsevando su cuello como manjar de los dioses, pasando sus colmillos por la suave y pálida piel de la chica.

-Recuerda Jonathon, nada más la tomas, y SÓLO eso-adviritó la chica, haciendo una mueca de dolor cuando Jonathon empezó.

Es muy simple, sólo necesitaría de Jonathon para que camuflajeara su propia presencia de Astaroth, y para eso desafortunadamente todavía necesitaba su sangre.

-Debería dartela en un vaso-explicó y Jonathon le abrazó más fuerte. Rodó sus ojos.

-No-dijo después el chico, suplicante, con todo y la sangre en su mentón.

-Si-terminó ella, empujando el pecho del vampiro, volteandose y alejandose de donde estaban, parecía que Astaroth le había llamado desde la mente.

A veces le daba escalofríos el sólo pensarlo.

Cuando salió, no escuchó los lamentos de Jonathon, que se tiraba al suelo y pataleaba como niño chiquito.

Que cosas tan curiosas.

-

-Raven-saludó cordial el joven de alas negras al ver que la mencionada cerraba la puerta del cuarto, volteando calmada y viendole a los ojos.

Le encantaban esos ojos.

Se acercó con los brazos extendidos a donde la chica se encontraba, y Raven tuvo que alzar una ceja en pregunta al sentir como Astaroth la tomaba en sus brazos con tanta delicadeza. Como si su vida misma dependiera de ello. Aceptó el abrazo sin ningún problema, haciendo una mueca de molestia al sentir las cosquillas que se creaban por la respiración de Astaroth en su cuello.

-Que bueno que viniste-conjeturó el chico soltando a la oscura, haciendo que esta alzara la otra ceja, percibiendo muy bien el problema que tenía el chico; como si separarse de ella le afectara gravemente. La tomó de la cintura y la acompañó a la mesa de té.

Como encantado.

Pero Raven no era así, sabía que el chico sólo se comportaba así por conveniencia. Le enojaba de sobre manera. Como si fuera un idiota para caer en sus trampas mal hechas.

-Es de limón, tu favorito-explicó él, y Raven no pudo resistir lo que de sus labios dejaron después.-Mi té favorito es de lavanda-aclaró con voz suave, y Astaroth abrió sus ojos un poco, haciendo una moción con la mano y cambiando instantaneamente el sabor de la sustancia.

-Lo lamento-susurró, haciendo que Raven alzara nuevamente una de sus cejas.

Se estaba cansando de su actitud, pero no podía hacer nada más que seguir alzando sus cejas, o algo malo podría pasar.

-¿Cómo fue la clase de etiqueta?-preguntó con la típica ligereza que lo describía, y Raven quizo hacer cara de fuchi.

-Aburrido-respondió, oliendo detenidamente el té, con Astaroth uno no podía estar seguro de sí el chico había hecho algo con éste o no. Tomó un sorbo segura de que ninguna cosa rara estaba en la sustancia.

-Jeje, tu siempre eres así-anotó, sus ojos formandose en una 'n'.

Raven no dijo nada.

Todo pasó con un silencio cómodo, muy para la sorpresa de la chica que parpadeó cuando el joven de alas negras la llevaba en sus brazos a un sillón para dos.

No otra vez, por favor.

Pero sus súplicas nadie las escuchó, aceptando los besos que le dejaba Astaroth en sus labios.

Había algo raro con ellos.

-

Varios días desde el incidente, los momentos que compartían todos los titanes se hacían cada vez más escasos, con visitas a veces a donde la oscura praticaba y sólo eso, salidas aburridas con Christ eran lo único que podía hacer que los titanes restantes no se murieran del aburrimiento.

Pero ahora, ahí, parado en la entrada de esa sala.

Después de todas las dudas que habían surgido del interior de su cabeza; después de todo lo sucedido, ahí estaba, parado en la entrada de la sala que le traía todo tipo de recuerdos.

Y ella tocaba el piano, flojas y lentas notas robotaban con las paredes, una voz se pudo distinguir de entre estas, -Puedes sentarte si quieres- le dijo la joven de piel pálida, tocando vagamente una nota.

-…Oh-musitó él, asintiendo como tonto y sentando su cuerpo en la orilla del banco, como si éste le quemara el trasero.

-No pensé que vinieras- admitió Raven con parsimonia, volteando a ver la faz de Robin, con la misma expresión que la describía.

-Yo tampoco pensé que estuvieras aquí-comentó, acercando su mano y tocando la harmónica de C menor.

-Si no tengo algo más que hacer siempre estoy aquí y lo sabes-aclaró, sonriendo ligera al ver que el joven se sonrojaba como aquel que comete un error por andar en las nubes.

-He visto que te sonrojas otras veces, pero nunca me acostumbro, es tan nuevo-resopló en ligera diversión, y una imperceptible sonrisa maliciosa se plantó en sus labios al ver que el petirrojo trataba de ocultar su cara, inconscientemente o no, le hacía sonreir.

-Yo no me sonrojo-

-Claro que sí, todos se sonrojan, es un simple y rápido movimiento de la sangre por estimulos cerebrales, nada del otro mundo-

-…Pues yo no tengo esos estimulos de los que hablas-

-Todos los tienen Robin, como cuando solías sonrojarte porque Starfire parecía ponerte mucha atención, diría que cuando estás conmigo pero eso no cuenta-aclaró, causando nuevamente que el titán enmascarado abriera los ojos como platos.

Hubo un silencio, dudoso y algo incómodo.

-¿Qué…qué te dijo Starfire?-preguntó él, perdiendo algo de esa estúpida pena y acomodando su cuerpo al centro del banco, más cerca de Raven.

No recibió respuesta inmediata, así que optó por ver la cara de la joven, que seguía sin expresión. No le sorpendió, hasta que la diminuta sonrisa que la caracterizaba cuando estaba feliz se formó en sus labios rosa pastel.

-No me dirás-especuló el joven, suspirando relajado cuando la chica sacudió la cabeza.

-No, no te diré-

-Tendré que esperar supongo-

-Si-

-¿Cuando me lo dirás?-

-Cuando sea correcto-

Se quedaron así por un momento, como estatuas, dos piernas juntas y otras dos separadas, las manos en los muslos, viendo las cuerdas del piano como si fuera lo más interesante del universo.

-Yo..-

-Te quer…- dijeron simultaneamente, Robin tuvo la desgracia de sonrojarse, y Raven simplemente suspiró.

-Tu primero-ordenó ella, alzando su mano y haciendo un movimiento vago, mocionandole empezar.

En ese momento Robin sufrió algo que no supo si era de esperarse o simplemente muy fuera de su usual personalidad. Tuvo la urgencia de salir corriendo y gritar a los vientos que tan cobarde era por haber perdido la valentía de decirle a Raven lo que quería.

-Entonces-lo insitó a seguir, viendo con ojos curiosos como Robin parecía tener un problema de decisión. El chico se frotaba las manos, pero su expresión sólo tenía un ligero signo de duda.

-No sueles ser así Robin-rió ligera la oscura.

No mucho después, los labios de Robin se acercaron a los suyos, lenta y calmadamente, y ella no pudo moverse, su expresión de completa calma.

-No-ordenó en voz baja, Robin temblando por la respiración de la chica, que pasaba caliente en sus labios.

-¿Por qué?-cuestionó, sonriendo truinfante en su mente al ver que la oscura tenía la misma sensación de cosquillas en sus labios.

Sólo un poco más, un centimetro tal vez.

Menos.

-Por que…es muy pronto-

Se separaron, y Robin tenía ese ardor cuando el labio superiors de Raven rosó el suyo.

Pero tenía razón.

-Me gustas mucho-suspiró la chica, y Robin puso cara de mortificación, no esperando que esas palabras salieran de la boca de Raven en un millón de años, su cara realmente le ardía, y más porque la joven ni se inmutaba, pacífica sentada en el banco, y su pierna tocaba la de él.

-Pero es muy pronto, no creo que a Starfire le guste que la olvidemos como si nada-

Robin con trabajos escuchó lo que la oscura le decía. Porque aunque las palabras "me gustas mucho" se escuchaban hasta en las novelas baratas, el simple hecho de que Raven…_Raven_ las haya dicho, el significado e importancia de todo el asunto lo ponía rojo hasta en lugares donde no debería.

Y era completamente sorprendente como su fachada de chico serio se derrumbaba por esas palabras que hasta en la carcel se escuchaban, como todo su entrenamiento arduo y completamente estricto no servían para lo que ahora enfrenteba. Las palabras le cayeron fuerte en la cabeza, y ya no importaba que Batman pensara que fuera un niño experimentando amor por primera vez.

La chica decía algo del desayuno en la mañana, y le preguntaba que como lo manejarían, pero eso no importaba.

Puso una pierna del otro lado del banco, acercandose rapidamente a la chica y abrazandole, mientras su boca atacaba la de ella.

En un estado de completa estupidez, Raven se dejó llevar, colocando sus manos en la nuca de Robin, yendo tan lejos y acercandolo más a él, maniobrando pasar una de sus piernas al otro lado del banco.

Estuvieron así por unos momentos, con el juego de bocas y dientes que chocaban, y Raven sintió que algo muy raro pasaba con ella. Porque nunca en su vida había sido de una manera que la ponía como idiota besando al joven de sus sueños, aún cuando fuera exactamente lo que pasaba.

La puerta del cuarto se abrió de sopetón, y Cyborg aparecía de entre las sombras. Los dos jovenes voltearon brevemente, aún con lo labios pegados y al ver que el hombre de hojalata estaba parado ahí, Robin saltó, cayendo indecorosamente en el piso de piedra del lugar, y Raven volteaba ligera su cara, para que el moreno no le viera la cara.

Algo definitivamente explotó.

-Pensé que esta era la cocina-musitó inseguro el moreno, sorprendido de tal manera, que si tuviera cabello, lo hubieran podido ver con los pelos de punta.

Cambió tan rápido como vino, sonriendo grande y pícaro, causando que otra cosa explotara.

-Ahh…Dios, y me preguntaba cuando tendría la oportunidad de ver una cosa como esta, y yo que sospechaba que ya se estaban tardando milenios-exclamó Cyborg, caminando hacia el interior de la sala y alzando a Raven del asiento, para luego acercarse al petirrojo y alzarlo igualmente, simultaneamente dandole una palmada en la espalda que casi saca al pobre joven volando.

-Pues ya que los interrumpí acompañenme a comer la mesa central, que la cambiaron de sabor ayer-sonrió feliz el moreno, tomando la pequeña mano de Raven y un hombro del joven enmascarado, llevando a los dos pajaros a la cocina que estaba un puerta más a delante de la pasillo. Con razón había tenido el error de abrir la de música, y aunque había al menos 20 metros de separación entre los cuartos, decidió que era suerte haberse equivocado.

-Vieeeejo, ahora tienen que agradecerme, porque los dos siguen muy rojos. Ahora calmen esas hormonas y coman- ordenó el chico abriendo su boca y tomando un trozo del la mesa sabor zarsamora.

Los pájaros seguían algo reluctantes, y fue Raven la que agarró un trozo de la mesa y mordió el material, sus ojos cambiando lentamente en lo que era completa y discreta devoción al sabor, cosa que Cyborg notó.

-Después del chocolate es tu favorito-sonrió, riendo divertido cuando el petirrojo cerraba un poco sus ojos.

-No te preocupes Robie, puede que sepa más de ella que tu, pero es mi hermanita y sólo eso, aparte, yo soy el que solía hacer el desayuno, tengo la responsabilidad de saber que es lo que le gusta a aquella persona que se encarga de comer mis delicias-

Robin asintió lentamente, uniendose a la diversión y comiendo de la mesa.

-Y entonces, se que todavía están medio rojillos porque descubrí de su dirty little secret, pero ¿Cómo es que pasó eh? Porque lo quieran o no me he dado cuenta desde lo tiempos prehistóricos de cómo los dos parecían imánes, por un lado estaban juntitos y al otro se repelían-rió exasperado, sonriendo malicioso cuando los jóvenes del tema principal se veían mortificados, claro, a un nivel que todavía los describiera, cosa que notó ya era casi imposible con todo lo que había pasado.

-¿A qué te refieres?-preguntó Robin con voz dura, no pudiendo suprimir el pequeñísimo sonrojo de su faz.

-Pues ustedes saben que pues, como lo sabrán, porque lo saben…Starfire andaba con Robin ¿no? Entonces, a veces, lo que pasaba, como lo vivieron; Starfire y aquí nuestro chico metiche, estaban muy juntitos ¿no? Pero había unas veces, en las que nadie veía y todo así muy escurridizo, y ustedes solían estar no muy juntitos, porque pues Starfire andaba con Robin, pero no se, yo veía, así, y de seguro hasta el cabeza hueca de Chico Bestia se daba cuenta. El chiste es que había esta vibra con ustedes, no sé era como rara, algo más que pura amistad, algo más romántico que aquí nuestra relación de hermanos de Rae y yo, algo que yo creo que Starfire veía pero tal vez pensaba que era algo irrelevante-

Los dos pájaros alzaron una ceja.

-Jeje, supongo que los dos son unos genios y entienden lo que digo-bufó indignado.

-Te entendemos Cy, pero…-

-¿Ninguno de los dos se daba cuenta? Si, de eso estoy más que seguro, pero no se, supongo que yo era el único que sabía BIEN cual era todo el negocio, digo, apenas si se podía percibir, pero ustedes saben que soy todo un observador-sonrió triunfante –Pero, ahora que me doy cuenta ¿Qué va a pasar con Star?-preguntó inseguro- Digo, todos sabemos que a veces puede ser un poco…posesiva-

-Todo arreglado-exclamó Raven después de unos segundos de tención, y los varones abrieron los ojos sospechosamente.

-No se preocupen, todo está bien, las dos estamos completitas y las dos seguimos siendo…amigas-

Cyborg hizo una mueca de felicidad, dando un palmada a la espalda de Raven –Esa es mi niña, sabía que lo arreglarías Rae, viejo, no se ni porque dude de ti-

Robin cerró sus ojos nuevamente.

-Jajaja, viejo tendrás que acostumbrarte, Rae es mi hermana postiza y si no te gusta te puedo ayudar a que te acoples-rió parando su gran cuerpo y moviendose a la salida.

-Bueno, ya los interrumpí así que me voy yendo eh, y no lo olviden, si hacen algo, de preferencia escojan un lugar con paredes a prueba de sonido-

Salió riendo feliz, notando antes las caras que portaban sus compañeros.

-¿Siempre es así?-preguntó Robin después de un momento, su cara todavía algo roja por lo que había escuchado.

-Una cosa es contigo y otra cosa es conmigo, supongo que como tienes mi consentimiento ahora puede ser así cuando quiera sin que haya algo dudoso-

-No sabía que necesitaba tener tu consentimiento-

-Cosas de hermanos, no lo entenderías nunca-sonrió ligera, limpiando con una cervilleta su mejlla, que se había ensuciado de jalea de sarzamora, cuando volteó para ver a Robin, este ya no estaba en frente.

-¿Robin…?-preguntó, para luego sentir cosquillas en su oído por la respiración del mencionado.

-Yo se de cosas que el nunca entenderá de nosotros-murmuró y Raven rodó sus ojos.

Robin intentó besar a la oscura con todo lo que tenía, sólo para terminar besando el aire del lugar, con la última pizca de energía negra que se desvanecía en el piso.

Gruño entre dientes.

-

Los jóvenes titanes al fin estaban completos, cada unos sentado en un lado del gran árbol frondoso, disfrutando de las brisa que venía del horizonte.

-Alguien viene-dijeron Raven y Robin simultaneamente, los restantes titanes irguiendose de su cómoda posición para ver bien de que era de lo que hablaban, hasta que de lo lejos, dos figuras se divisaban.

Una con la típica túnica blanca que representaba a los miembros de senado, y otra figura alta de rojo y azul.

Los titanes abrieron sus ojos sorprendidos, distinguiendo bien quien era el invitado de ese día.

-Jóvenes Titanes, pero que gusto encontrarlos otra vez-

-¿Superman?-preguntó Robin incredulo, estrechando su mano como hábito, sintiendo el fuerte agarre de Clark.

-Robin, creo que estás más alto- sonrió.

-El señor Superman les quiere decir algo-explicó Arella con una pequeña sonrisa.

-Por favor, no me diga señor, que me siento viejo-rió ligero, dandole un vistazo a cada uno de los titanes, sonriendo como hiena.

¿Y ahora que sería?

-

El título no me gustó...

...

Bueno si esté capítulo esta tardado, no es por que quiera, si sabrán, he tenido unos cuantos problemitas de economía n.n' Entonces tuve que agarrar un dinerito e irme a un café internet para subir este cap, pero bueno, espero que los disfruten.

Y nuevamente los invito a leer mi nuevo fic: Amour, Amour. Se que suena algo…raro, y completamente chafa, pero me ha gustado como ha quedado, entonces…

Está editado por cierto para aquellos que ya lo habían leído, agregué unas cosillas, pero si no quieren no los obligo (saca martillo virtual) n.n

Otra razón por la cual no me metí al internet café más temprano para subir este cap, fue porque literalmente, la gente me ha dejado jaja, solo 4 reviews!! Ahí veo a los que están ocupados, a los que tienen trabajo, a los que no pudieron (esperanzas, esperanzas), a los flojos, y a los que de plano ya les aburrió mi fic.

Supongo que es mi culpa, la falta de actualizaciones y la historia mas chafa, era de esperarse.

Pero pues que se le hace, todavía hay algunas personitas que checan mi fic, no por no recibir reviews voy a dejar de actualizar.

Y como siempre si encuentran errores les pido miles de disculpas...pero el chiste es entenderle ¿no?


	24. El Príncipe Semáforo

Estaba a punto de renunciar a esta historia como no lo imaginan, me di cuenta de los tantos errores que contiene...y de la flojera que tengo para arreglarlos, y no porque no me guste, si no porque tengo esta forma de ser mía que si no fuera porque soy humana me dirían perezosa extrema. Y eso es decir muy poco n.n

Pero después, aunque no mucha gente me dejo review, me di cuenta que los que se han quedado fieles a mi historia se quedarían decepcionados sólo porque soy una review-whore O.o

El empujón me lo dieron las 5 personas que agregaron mi historia y a mi como sus favoritos, en dos días seguidos, y me sentí como en el mar n.n

Así que decidí escribir bien, en vez de dar nada más una checada y actualizar como funcionario público retrasado.

Aquí les traigo el siguiente capítulo de El Compromiso.

_**El príncipe semáforo.**_

-Hasta que al fin nos invitan-exclamó Cyborg con un puño en el aire, haciendose pequeñito cuando todos en el grupo le vieron reprochante, Superman sólo rió, rascando una de sus sienes en pena.

-Pues yo también me estaba sorprendiendo algo, pero Diana siempre dijo que los adolescentes causan muchos problemas, entonces nunca dejo que algún joven de menor de 18 viniera a la fiesta-

-…Pero 4 de nuestros integrantes todavia no los cumplen-aclaró Cyborg, mientras sonreía orgulloso por tener la matoría de edad, repentinamente con un traje puesto en su fuerte cuerpo, no haciendo caso ahora de las miradas que le lanzaban.

-¿No?...Mmm, no le importará mucho a Diana (creo), pero es algo inesperado, estos años han parecido milenios entonces jaja…-

-¿Y cuando es?-preguntó Robin.

-Pues es en una semana, que la verdad no se cuanto tiempo sea aquí. Pero la última vez que chequé si era en una semana-

-Se pueden ir en este instante, pero les pido que ya falta poco en este tiempo para el ensayo general, así que en tres semanas ya los quiero aquí, sólo les pido que no se retracen-explicó Arella,

Todos asintieron algo reluctantes, mientras se paraban de sus asientos y se dirigían a sus respectivos cuartos para empacar algunas cosas importantes que necesitaran.

Cyborg empacó su cargador y algunos discos mp3, Chibo Bestia empacó su tofu y su cortador de uñas. Starfire sus clips para el cabello y la gran maleta que succionaba la ropa; Raven sólo empacó uno de sus libros.

Después de todo, la mayoría de las cosas seguían en la Torre.

-

-Madre, ¿qué va a pasar con Astaroth?-

-No te preocupes, Airin lo tiene todo arreglado, le dijimos que es de tu trabajo, parece que lo aceptó sin ningún problema, lo cual me es demasiado sorprendente…y algo sospechoso, pero lo tenemos chechado-

-…-

-No te preocupes, ya se a lo que te refieres-

-…-

-Todo está bajo control-

Raven asintió, caminando hacia el recién hecho portal que los llevaría a Jump City, con tres semana de vacaciones por todo el ajetreo del los arreglos matrimoniales, que ya los tenía a todos muy desesperados.

La princesita de hielo dejó pasar a los acompañantes del viaje. Su madre le había informado de un escuadrón especial de ángeles que irían a checar a la Tierra por el hechizo perdido para el control del ejército.

Guardaba su distancia por el fuerte choque de energías que había entre ellos, y sabía que tanto a ella como a ellos les afectaba.

Cuando se cerró el portal, el lindo paisaje de colores y tonos de azul los inundó, se dejaron llevar por la brisa que los movía a grandes velocidades, todos notando con gotas en la sien como Raven y los otros dos seres se mantenían alejados como la plaga, mientras se miraban con expresiones retadores, muy para la ligera diversión de los demás presentes.

-Y yo que pensé que era puro juego-musitó Chico Bestia en el oído de Robin, mientras veía que Raven le lazanba dagas con los ojos a uno de los jovenes de alas blancas, que por un descuido había chocado con ella, haciendo que los dos tosiesen por el fuerte choque de esencias vitales.

-Ten cuidado por donde vas pollo-Robin escuchó, no pudo detener el resoplo de diversión que salió de su nariz.

-A ver si tu tienes cuidado, gatita- Todos los presentes abrieron la boca de pez al escuchar las palabras del muchacho, mientras Raven alzaba una ceja exasperada.

-No pensé que tu Viejo te dejara decir esas cosas-replicó Raven con una sonrisa maliciosa, su expresión cambió tan rápido como apareció, mientras se volteaba y se acercaba a sus amigos.

-Que no seamos como _ustedes_ no nos hace unos hipócritas-

-¿No todos los ángeles son de buenos sentimientos?-

-Somos seres imperfectos a comparación de nuestro Señor, no podemos llegar a esa perfección-

-Pues para tener un autoconvencimiento hipocrita con razón no son perfectos-

-Eso no tiene nada que ver-

-Todo que ver-

Los presentes flotaban en el espacio de azul, viendo con expresiones un tanto desconcertadas y raras a la vez lo que era el intercambio de palabras entre los dos seres celestiales y Raven.

Raven suspiró un momento-Supongo que el humano siempre estuvo mal con eso de que los ángeles no tienen sexo, o es que sólo están haciendo una representación de lo que es tener género...-

-Por algo creo Él género masculino y femenino, es lo más puro, otra cosa es que el humano crea que el placer es malo-

-Mmm...Esperen a que las monjas escuchen esto...-

Robin sonrió ligeramente, sabiendo que aunque eran completamente opuestos, la naturaleza de Raven no le haría odiarlos por algo tan irrelevante como las esencias.

Pero eso no pensaba Raven.

El saber y el deseo de algo más le acuchillaba el corazón con fuerza, y los odiaba, los enviadiaba con todas sus fuerzas. Robin se dio cuenta al ver el repentino cambio en la única fuente que daba a conocer las emociones de Raven.

Sus ojos.

El resplandeciente color lavanda se opacaba ligeramente y sus pupilas se hacían chiquitas de la fuerte emoción.

Esos orbes veían detenidamente las blancas alas del ángel que se encontraba más cerca de ella.

Vio con suma detención el movimiento de la mano de Raven.

'Debo tocarlas'

Deseosa de algo más.

Robin tragó saliva.

-

Llegaron sin el mayor problema, aterrizando en el centro comercial como espías en una misión especial, los comerciantes y demás personas viendo con ojos sorprendidos el regreso de los titanes, con la impactante imagen de Superman y dos personas agraciadas con pura belleza.

-De película- musitó Raven irónica, siguiendo a los demás a la salida del centro comercial.

-Wow, tenía razón Daniel cuando nos dijo que acá parece otra cosa-dijo uno de los ángeles, obviamente sonriendo dulce a aquella mirada que recibiera de la chica que cayera por sus resplendorosas facciones.

-Seee, muy diferente, ojala que no afecte nuestras alas-

Después de escuchar los comentarios no tan dulces de los ángeles hacia su preciada Tierra, llegaron molestos menos Starfire, Raven y Superman. Que no eran de aquí.

-Pensé que les gustaba nuestra dulce Tierra-mascullaba Chico Bestia con ojos de cachorro, haciendo que Starfire le acariciara la cabeza y que Superman le sonriera.

-A mí si me gusta Chico Bestia, pero no presumo diciendo que tal vez les guste más donde vivo yo jiji-explicó Starfire, todavía acariciando su cabeza.

-Pues no veo por que pelear-decía Superman.

-...-A Raven no le interesaba.

-Bienvenidos a nuestra humilde casa-exclamó Cyborg satisfecho, todos sentandose en el gran sillón.

-Bueeeeeno, supongo que ustedes se van a un lugar ¿no?-preguntó el hombre metálico después de que todos se situaron en el sillón.

-Pues gracias por recordarnos que no nos quieren aquí, y si, defenitivamente nos tenemos que ir, somos sólo dos ángeles y tenemos que buscar en el planeta entero-dijo uno de ellos, mocionándole al otro que se parara de la silla donde estaba.

-Adiós-dijeron los dos después de explicar su pequeña aventura, desvaneciendose en el aire de la Torre.

-Pues supongo que ya tenían que empezar-se encogió de hombros Cyborg, aplastandose en el sillón y relajandose.

-Que le pidan consejo a Santa Clauss-comentó Raven desinteresada, mientras los demás reían y Chico Bestia bufaba de enojo.

-Ahh...parece como si fueran milenios los que estuvimos fuera- mencionó Cyborg después de que la risa ya no fue más que pequeñas sonrisas.

-¡Titanes!-gritó una voz desde la entrada de la sala, haciendo que los Titanes voltearan para ver a Jinx con una sonrisa es su pálida faz, acercandose rapidamente y saludando a todos contenta.

-No pensé que estarían ya aquí tan pronto- dijo Flash despreocupado, sentado en el sillón como si hubiera estado ahí desde el principio, tomando su turno para saludar a los demás.

-Pues tampoco nosotros pero algo bueno surgió y nos tienes aquí-

-Entonces, en unos días nos vamos a la fiesta-contestó Chico Bestia entusiasmado, mientras decía por lo bajo lo que pensaba ponerse en el mencionado acontecimiento, nadie le hacía caso, los demás escuchando atentos a los reportes y acontecimietos que pasaron en la Tierra.

Raven se iba a su dormitorio, poniendose al corriente de todo mediante su telepatía.

-

Raven se acostó en su gran cama, oliendo la esencia de inciencio que viajaba por la brisa de un hechizo que acababa de conjurar, sus pensamientos flotaron en el aire y su respiración se relajaba...

Hasta que escuchó un toc toc en su puerta. Cerró los ojos un momento, suspirando.

Se paró y abrió la puerta como siempre, sus ojos y su boca brillando en la oscuridad de su cuarto, mirando expectante a quien fuera que le interrumpiera, para cambiar su expresión a una de sorpresa al ver a Starfire ahí, sonriendo ligera.

-Se que no eres mucho de esto, pero quería invitarte al centro de comercios para que compraramos algo, tu sabes, para la fiesta-

Raven lo pensó por un momento, y por tan raro que sonara, se dicidió ir con ella.

-Ok-dijo, abriendo la puerta completamente y saliendo de las sombras.

Empezó a caminar como siempre, pero algo la detuvo. Starfire no le seguía.

Volteó para ver cual era la razón, y se quedo mirando detenidamente la cara que portaba Starfire, percibiendo sus emociones a mil por hora.

-No lo harás para pedir perdón ¿verdad?-preguntó Starfire con la voz cortada, su mano izquierda tocando su hombro derecho, mirando la puerta como si esta le fuera a dar la respuesta.

Raven se lo esperaba,-No, pero todavía me siento con la obligación de acompañarte-terminó, haciendo que Starfire le mirara herida.

-Se que todo lo que hice no se puede perdonar con acompañarte al centro comercial, pero se que no es justo no acompañarte sólo por eso-

-Pero no quiero que vengas obligada-

-Pero yo sí, no puedes hacer que me gusten esas cosas, pero te considero una amiga, una amiga a la que lastime además, por eso te acompaño-

Starfire miro el piso, y sin darse cuenta, entendió lo que Raven en realidad decía, y no supirmió el ardor de sus ojos.

'Te acompaño por que es lo único que puedo hacer, porque es lo único que se hacer'

-Esta bien-dijo Starfire en voz pequeñita. Y era cierto, era la manera en la que Raven se expresaba.

Tomó una bocanada de aire, volteando su faz para ver a Raven.

La oscura le ofreció una de sus sonrisas, el casi imperceptible levantamiento de sus comisuras, la pelirroja respiró otra vez, el nudo en la garganta se hacía mas duro.

Tal vez por eso Robin la ama...

-¡De acuerdo!-exclamó, limpiando sus lágrimas, flotando hacia donde estaba su amiga, tomando su mano y jalandola a la salida, pero parando en seco.

-¿Que pa..?-

Starfire abrazó a Raven, cerrando los ojos-Te quiero mucho Raven...ahora se porque Robin se ha enamorado de ti-murmuró en los cabellos violetas de su amiga, sollozando.

-...-Raven no dijo nada, no era necesario, y dejo que Starfire llorara, porque era lo que podía hacer, era lo que sabía hacer.

Porque al final, era su culpa.

-Lo lamento-dijo, cerrando sus ojos por un momento al escuchar que Starfire sollozaba más fuerte. La perdida del que pensó era su príncipe semáforo la ponía así, y era completamente natural.

No dudaba en la semejanza de sus sentimientos con los de Starfire.

-Lo siento-

-

Cuando llegaron de las compras, ya eran las diez de la noche, y los chicos las esperaban en la sala para merendar.

-Ojala que no nos hayan dejado sin dinero en la cuenta, si no, no vamos a tener para comer-exclamó Cyborg, metiendo un waffle entero en su boca, sonriendo tintineante con todo y el waffle cuando Raven le miró.

-Vengan, vengan, antes de que Robin se termine los waffles-manejó decir con la boca llena.

-No te preocupes Cyborg, después de nuestra aventura en el centro de comercios merendamos con una bebida café que se sentía como fría y rasposa y una pan con un oyo, así que ahora iremos a probarnos lo que hemos comprado-

Jaló a Raven del brazo y la puerta se cerró.

-Un Frappe y una dona quizo decir-aclaró Chico Bestia divertido.

-Ya lo sabíamos-

-

-Creo que esto me viene bien, ¿no crees?-preguntó Starfire, viendo la falda rosa y la blusa del mismo color como si fuera la mejor convinación que Liss Taylor pudo hacer en todo la historia de la moda.

-Ah...-contestó Raven, sentada en la orilla de la cama y aburrida como para morir, temiendo las consecuencias de todo lo que compraron, imaginando como Cyborg gritaría a los cuatro vientos, terminarían comiendo orillas de pan por unos buenos 3 años.

-Ojala que a Cyborg no le moleste-

-Mmm-

-¿No te probaras lo que compraste?-

-Mm...no, no es necesario-

Una playera roja y unos pantalones grises no valían tant pena como para examinar como se veía.

-Tal vez el vestido-

-Me esperare al día de la fiesta-le contestó. Y así era, fue el único vestido que le llamó la atención, el único que no la hizo querer estornudar por el garigoleado de la tienda a donde fueron.

-Ok-

Pasó un rato (largo) para que Starfire terminara de probarse todo, y no pudo si no dormirse por el aburrimiento.

Starfire volteó para ver a Raven, y una sonrisita surgió de sus labios al ver que la chica estaba acostada en la orilla de la cama, con sus brazos doblados y sus manos debajo de su cabeza.

-Rae, despierta-le dijo Starfire, sacudiendola en el hombro. Era una vista adorable, pero sabía que Raven moriría si se quedaba mucho tiempo expuesta al rosa de su cuarto. Por muy raro que sonara, creía en la posibilidad de que sucediera.

Raven alzó su cabeza, mientras inspiraba profundo.

-¿Que hora es?-alcanzó a decir, bostezando y abriendo los ojos bien, para luego cerrarlos nuevamente.

Ugh, rosa.

-Las doce-Le respondió la pelirroja, observando a Raven asentir lentamente.

-Entonces buenas noches-

Starfire asintió, y antes de poder hacer algo, Raven había vuelto a acostarse en la cama, durmiendo profundamente.

Ladeó su cabeza, sonrió grande, y agarrando sus pijamas del armario, corrió a la salida del cuarto, dirigiendose al final y más recondito pasillo del piso donde dormían.

Esperaba no asustarse por la oscura habitación de la princesita de hielo.

-

Los apenas perceptibles rayos del Sol iluminaban el cuarto serenamente, y el olor a durazno inundó sus fosas nasales como si de agua se tratara.

Se movió para que la luz no le diera directamente a los ojos.

Aún cuando había algo raro con su cuarto, el cansancio de cargar 6 bolsas con las que ayudaba a Starfire hizo que durmiera profundamente.

Algo húmedo tocaba su pierna, pero se sentía fresco.

Su mente se alejaba lentamente del mundo de los despiertos, y las sábanas hacían todo más fácil.

Hasta que un dolor fuerte pasó por su pantorrilla. Se levantó para ver que era la maldita cosa que se aferraba a su pierna, y vio a un gusano rosado sonriente, felizmente comiendose su pierna.

-Cedita-se dio cuenta, y descubrió que era eso que la mantenía rara, ni siquiera estaba en su cuarto.

-¿Qué rayos?-

-

El toc toc de la puerta la despertó de sus sueños dulces, y con un gruñido leve se levantó de la cama y abrió completamente la puerta, sólo para abrir sus ojos al ver al príncipe maravilla parado justamente en frente de ella.

-Buenos y dulces días Robin-bostezó, tallandose los ojos...

-¿Qué pasa?-preguntó al ver que el chico no daba signos de que su cerebro funcionara. El sueño la consumía.

-Mmm...¿está Raven ahí?-preguntó un tanto consternado, con un sonrojo en sus mejillas...esperando lo peor.

-Espera-le dijo la pelirroja y volvió a entrar al cuarto, la puerta se cerró y Robin quizo que se lo tragara la Tierra.

Lastima que era acero el piso...

-Aquí está-dijo Starfire después de abrir la puerta nuevamente, con los ojos cerrados le entregó un peluche de cuervo al petirrojo.-Us a dor mi...-masculló la pelirroja, bostezando otra vez y entrando al cuarto.

Robin se quedo ahí parado, viendo el peluche como si este fuera un arma mortal de destrucción masiva. O como si fuera el mismo Hitler en persona. Que era lo mismo.

No sabía si sentirse mal y con el corazón roto o empezar con los pensamietos comunes que tiene un joven de 17 años...

Decidió estar neutral, era lo mejor.

Caminó como zombie hacia su propio cuarto.

¡No lo podía creer!

Las mujeres eran muy raras a veces, eso era lo que pensó, y sacudió su cabeza cuando una imagen un tanto gráfica se plantó en su mente de adolescente.

¿Cómo pudo Raven?

-Buenos días, Robin-

¡¿Cómo pudo?!

Pensó que era su alma gemela y ahora el mundo daba la vuelta para saber que Starfire y Raven...

-¿Raven?-paró en seco, el nombre saliendo como brisa, y Raven salía completamente del cuarto de Starfire.

-Parece que termine durmiendo en el cuarto equivocado, no se como pude sobrevivir sin estornudar por el rosa...¿No sabes donde está Starfire?-

Robin realmente no sabía si sentirse el hombre más feliz de la Tierra o llorar porque su sueño de pervertido no se hizo realidad.

-Está en tu cuarto-dijo seco, como robot. Raven lo observó, notando con ligera diversión el pequeño peluche que Robin tenía en sus manos. Entendió todo en un instante.

Se paró en frente de él, con su típica mirada de muerte, para luego relajarse y giñar un ojo en dirección del petirrojo.

-Lamento deshacer tus sueños, Robin-aseguró con pasiva voz, alzando una mano y tocando la nariz de Robin con su dedo índice.

Pic.

Se pasó de largo, dirigiendose a la sala.

Robin parpadeó.

-¡Espera!-

-

-Hermano...y yo que pensaba que Chico Bestia era el más pervertido de todos-

-Seeee...¡Oye!-

Robin rascó su nuca , con la cabeza baja y un sonrojo en sus mejillas; no dejaría que los naturales pensamientos de un humano le colocaran como presa de las burlas de sus amigos.

-¡Ya es suficiente!-exclamó, Cyborg y Chico Bestia riendo por lo bajo, notando la clara inconformidad que tenía Robin.

Lanzó una mirada lasciva en dirección de Raven, que tomaba su té como si no pasara nada.

-Yo todavía no entiendo el porqué de tantas risas, que haya pensado que dormí con Raven no me hace ninguna gracia-anotó Starfire con la cabeza ladeada, como pensando las causas de la inconformidad de Robin; después de todo en la tele y las películas las personas a veces dormían con alguien más.

Robin agachó un poco más su cabeza y las carcajadas de Chico Bestia y Cyborg se acentuaron.

-Por cierto ¿Qué pasó con Superman?-preguntó Raven, y aunque su voz no era más fuerte que la risas que echaban sus amigos, se escuchó tan clara como el agua.

-Dijo que tenía que ir a Cuidad Gótica para visitar a Alfred. Ese viejo es la bomba-exclamó Cyborg, sonriendo.

Robin sonrió también.

-Entonces podríamos visitarlo también-anunció el líder de los titanes. Los chicos gritaron en acuerdo, Starfire aplaudió y Raven le sonrió. (Todavía sentía que las mejillas le ardían cada vez que ella hacía eso)

-¡Vamos ahora!-anunció Cyborg, y todos rieron (excepto Raven, que le sonreía) ya viendo lo necesitado que estaba de subirse a su "bebé".

Raven pensó ofrecerse para llevarlos. Pero luego no dijo nada, a Cyborg le gustaría manejar otra vez.

-

-¡Te extrañé!-chilló Cyborg como novia viendo a su amado regresar de la guerra, dando un beso sonoro al cofre del carro, y subiendo después a este, pegandole al aire en triunfo.

Los demás se subieron, y Cyborg se preparaba para arrancar, viendo con ojos tintineantes a la puerta del garage que se abría. La luz entraba como resplandeciente, y Raven rodó sus ojos nuevamente.

Sería un viaje que tal vez disfrutaría.

-

Bueno, primero vuelvo a recalcar que el episodio podría tener faltas de ortografía o algunos acentos que se escaparon...no los pude alcanzar n.n

Espero que me digan honestamente lo que les gustó de este capítulo y como siempre gracias a todos los lectores de esta historia rara y chueca que tengo aquí.


	25. ¿Triángulo o Cuadrado?

Bueno!

Otra vez, aquí ya llegué :)

Como siempre, el nuevo capítulo de El Compromiso, recién horneado y listo para comer, espero que les guste.

Para los que tienen duda de que rayos está pasando en estos ultimos capitulos de a peso, se los explicare.

Es el famoso llamado fanservice, pare deleitar un poco a los lectores de este fic, he hecho lo de la fiesta y la visita de Batman sólo como regalo de algo espero que les agrade, así que no se preocupen, recuerdo que algunos me pedían que los titanes regresaran a la Tierra, así que aquí lo tienen, que aclaro, todavía van a haber cosas de la historia principal, sólo para que no se les vaya a olvidar de que era esto ;)

Me he dado cuenta que el descendente numero de reviews ha sido por mi flojera al no escribir las replicas de los comentarios, creo que es como una inspiración que sepan lo que pienso de sus comentarios, hace que he decidido retomar mi viejo hábito y replicarles :) Obvio si serían tan amables de dejarme un correo electrónico al cual escribir para los que no tienen cuenta en Muchas Gracias :-)

Una cosa más, el capítulo pasado lo hice con la mayor intención de mostrar las fase en la que vive Starfire actualmente, sobre sus pensamientos sobre los sentimentos de Robin hacia Raven, y sobre la madurez sentimental que todavía no tiene Robin, ahora como se han dado cuenta, he enfocado un tipo raro de enamoramiento entre los dos pájaros, pero no es completamente amor, o más bien todavía está en el proceso de ser algo serio, que para eso está Astaroth...que se meterá todavía más en la vida de estos como no se imaginan muajaja

Bueno no los molesto más :)

**_¿Triangulo o Cuadrado?_**

Sus pensamientos se suspendían en el negro viento que era su mente, y sin pensarlo dos veces, salió del cuarto donde dormía, sólo para chocar con algo invisible que le detenía. Se frotó la nariz, y cauteloso acercó su largo y delgado dedo índice para tocar lo que le impedía la salida, viendo esceptico las ondas azules que se creaban al contacto.

-Lo siento guapo, pero aquí te quedas-le dijo una cansada Airin, sonriendo como borracha y bostezando como león, frotando sus grandes ojos.

Astaroth le miró de una manera rara, y Airin no supo si alzar un ceja en sorpresa o gritar como fanática loca.

-Dejame ir- pronunció el oscuro. Su mano empezó a brillar, y con un movimiento repentino, golpeó la barrera que le encerraba, haciendo una pequeña mueca de disgusto al ver que no servía su intento de salida.

-Awww, probecito. Mira pollo, iré al grano, he conjurado una capa que no deja salir cargas negativas. Esto es para poder cuidarte, y tu te comportas como niño bueno y chulo. No creas que eres el más poderoso de este lugar, porque para algo me trajeron-terminó triunfante, sonriendo como loca al ver que el ángel hacia otra mueca rara.

-Demonios-dijo ella sarcástica, riendo por lo bajo y sentandose en el asiento de fuera de la habitación, checando de vez en cuando los movimientos que hacia el joven, parado ahí como si lo hubieran plantado para una cita, viendo la nada como su peor enemigo.

Tenía que salir de ahí.

Y realmente no sabía porque rayos quería salir de ahí.

-

-Es bueno tenerlos de visita-mencionaba el cálido mayordomo, era delgado y conservado, con un bigote que temblaba cada vez que hablaba. Era Alfred.

Los titanes asintieron, cada uno con su respuesta al aire, y el mayordomo sonrió, no entendiendo nada de lo que decían los demás.

El guapo perfil de Bruce se distinguía por la luz que llegaba desde arriba, mientras sonreía ligero pero conocedor, guiñando un ojo en torno de las dos chicas, haciendo que Starfire se pusiera roja, dejando que un pequeño sonido de sorpresa saliera de sus labios. Raven sólo se movió un poco en su propio asiento, cogiendo su taza y tomando un sorbo de su té.

-¿Y a que se debe, me permito preguntar, su placentera visita?-cuestionó Bruce, cruzándose de brazos y sonriendo.

-Pues, recuerdos supongo-empezó Chico Bestia. Los demás alzaron las cejas.

-Bueno, recuerdos del semáforo- es decir Robin-Los demás rieron, y las orejas de Chico Bestia se agacharon.

-No te preocupes Chico Bestia, yo también soliá decirle así-aseguró Bruce, causando que los demás rieran más fuerte, Raven sonrió un poco.

Pasaron un rato hablando de los temas a mano, Robin contaba los últimos reportes criminales y Cyborg lo grandiosa que era Raven con el auto-T, jactandose cuando Robin le veía molesto, cosa que Bruce y el mayordomo no pasaron por desapercibido.

Raven, escurridiza como siempre, se fue de la sala, sabiendo ya de ante mano el cuarto que le tocaba, cosa que Alfred había explicado cuando llegaron.

Pensó en el camino un poco sobre la fiesta, que con información reciente, iba a ser en un salón fastuoso de Ciudad Gótica, cosa que no le sorprendía, sería un buen momento para aplacar a los maleantes. Después de todo, no harían nada si la cuidad se infestaba de súper héroes.

Se acostó en la cama que le pertenecía por el momento, observando detalladamente los finos adornos que contenía la recámara, agradeciendo de ante mano el arreglo que Alfred tenía para los cuartos. Le había puesto en el ala oeste, en uno de los rincones de la parte de los huéspedes. Robin dormiría donde solía cuando más pequeño.

Aprovechó el momento para ver un poco los alrededores e instalaciones del mismo cuarto, hojeando libros de la estantería que se encontraba a un lado del escritorio.

Decidió, después de un largo rato, meditar, que era cosa que le hacia falta desde hace mucho.

Como siempre, se sentó en el centro de la cama y levitó a unos centímetros de ésta, preparando su mente para la levitación que tanto necesitaba, cerrando sus ojos y llevando su mente a los confines del universo, pronunciando su mantra como un suspiro.

Hasta que escuchó ese toc toc. Frunció el entrecejo, y de entre los cajones del escritorio salió una hoja de papel y un marcador negro, y con un flic de su muñeca el marcador escribía algo en el papel. Dicho pedazo atravezó la madera de la puerta.

"No molesten" decía.

Afortunadamente no volvió a escuchar el toquido de la puerta.

Desafortunadamente se volvió a escuchar después de unos cuantos minutos.

Rodó sus ojos y flotó irritada a la entrada del cuarto, abriendo la puerta como de costumbre y encontrando la cara de Robin, que le sonreia pícaro.

-Robin, me gustas mucho, pero realmente necesito un tiempo a solas-murmuró indiferente, sus ojos cambiando ligeramente al ver que el petirrojo se sonrojaba.

Hn, podría decirle eso más seguido...

Cerró la puerta, una mirada confidente al sentir que Robin se jactaba de lo que acababa de escuchar.

Rodo sus ojos al ver que Robin abría aún así la puerta, entrando y parpadeando como niño tonto al ver la falta de luz. Aún cuando estaban en una casa ajena, Raven lograba hacer el cuarto tan negro como el suyo.

-Como mi novia deberías prender la luz, tu sabes, para que yo pueda ver cuando me invites a tu cuarto-

Ravan alzó una ceja.

-No te invité-dijo cortante, parpadeando en defensa sentimental cuando vio que Robin hacia cara de lamento.

-Y como mi...novio, tu deberías acostumbrarte a esto, eres el caballero ¿no?-

No supo que hacer cuando Robin se congeló al escuchar las palabras que había dicho, y parpadeó nuevamente cuando Robin se enrojeció de pies a cabeza, con el caricaturesco escalofrío que le recorrió el cuerpo, mientras explotaba y se convertía en una plasma feliz color rojo, verde y amarillo.

-Necesito estar sola- volvió a decir, picando con su dedo el pecho de Robin, indicandole que se saliera, sólo para ser rodeada por esos brazos que le hacían cosas raras al estómago. Tragó saliva al sentir la respiración errada de Robin, que recorría sus manos por el amplio de su espalda.

Volvió a sentir la sabrosa esencia de menta que le inundaba la boca, y no importo que temblara el piso de la gran mansión, mientras que algunos gritos se oían a lo lejos, segundos después se oyeron fuertes y pesados pasos que se acercaban. Era Cyborg, que golpeaba la puerta freneticamente.

-¡Si quieren hacer algo que no quiero saber que será, mejor vayanse a un desierto que no tenemos dinero para pagar los arreglos de está mansión!-bufó, y los dos se separaron lentamente, el sonoro smack de su beso hizo que Cyborg tocara nuevamente la puerta.

Sin esperar un momento más, pero con el miedo de ver algo comprometedor cuando entrara, Cyborg abrió la puerta del cuarto, suspirando de alivio cuando vio a los pajaros parados cerca de la entrada, con caras pasivas pero ojos flamantes de algo de lo que definitivamente no se quería enterar.

-Robin, fuera-ordenó con vos de militar, y Robin saltó, concentrandose en el mundo exterior, saliendo del cuarto como castigado.

-Raven, medita más, ¿que nos ves que casi destruyes la mansión?-farfulló molesto, mientras Raven cambiaba su mirada a una un tanto desafiante y seria. Cyborg cerró la puerta de golpe, ya planeando las disculpas a Bruce por el temblor.

-

Después de largas horas de meditación, y un poco de jaleo no deseado por sus personalidades, que la daban palmadas en la espalda y que gritaban como niñas locas, no le molestó en lo absoluto que Robin se acercara lentamente a su cuerpo, gateando sobre las sábanas oscuras de su cama, viendole como presa suculenta color pálido y violeta.

No le importo en lo absoluto el calor que se empezaba a sentir en la fría recámara. Y sus cuerpos se iluminaban con un brillo rojizo que representaba las emociones que surgían de cada uno de sus poros.

-¿Rave?-pronunció una voz por fuera del cuarto, haciendo que los pájaros saltaran por el repentino sonido, separandose uno del otro como si fueran los mismos polos de un imán. Se vieron por una micra de segundo, y sin pensarlo un poco más de ese tiempo, Robin corrió y se escondió en el baño. Raven arreglaba su cabello para esconder la evidencia, caminando hacia la entrada del cuarto y abriendo la puerta como de costumbre, encontrandose con la cara morena de Starfire.

-Star...-conjeturó con voz suspirante, parpadeando dos veces.

La mencionada frunció ligeramente el entrecejo -Mm...no estoy interrumpiendo nada ¿verdad?-

Raven apretó sus labios ligeramente, obviamente subestimando las capacidad que tenía Starfire para saber si algo más estaba pasando.

-No, nada, sólo que tenía la ventana abierta y entró algo de Tierra en mis ojos-dijo indiferente, meintras que con su mente abría la ventana del cuarto.

-Oh. Entonces...¿Puedo entrar?-preguntó esperanzada, sonriendo en dirección del cuarto, Raven asintió algo reluctante, y no porque hace uno cuantos momentos estaba en una situación un tanto privada con el petirrojo, si no por el simple hecho de que no le gustaba que le visitaran, fuera su casa o no.

Starfire lo sabía.

-Y dime, ¿que estabas haciendo?-preguntó la extraterrestre, mirando como si nada los alrededores del cuarto.

-Pues...-empezó Raven, pero se quedo callada al ver la mirada de Starfire, que veía la puerta del baño con una mezcla de curiosidad y tristeza.

-Ayer le hablé a Robin como si nada, tu sabes, cuando vino al cuarto para preguntar por ti-empezó Starfire.

-...-

-No se si estaba algo reluctante por el hecho de que yo estaba ahí o porque me encontró en tu cuarto-

-Creo que fueron ambas-alcanzo a decir la oscura, alzando un milímetro una comisura de sus labios.

-Tal vez-

-Crees que le pueda hablar otra vez como antes ¿verdad?-murmuró la extratrerrestre, tragando saliva y cerrando sus ojos fuertemente.

Raven le miró fijo, sintiendo un tirón un tanto fuerte en sus interiores, se movió ligeramente de su posición en la cama.

-Si-contestó sin más ni más.

Starfire abrió sus ojos para verle, estos brillando nuevamente por las lágrimas que querían caer.

-Estás segura ¿verdad?-le preguntó.

Lo cortado de su voz hizo que Raven realmente cuestinoara sus habilidades actuales con la meditación, y vio con ojos fijos como uno de los vasos en su mesa se derretía.

-...Si-le volvió a decir, tragando saliva.

Starfire sonrió serenamente, dejando que sus lágrimas cayeran, haciendo dos líneas brillante en sus mejillas ruborizadas.

-Sabes,cuando supe que Robin no me quería como yo pensaba, busque cualquier pretexto para culpar a alguien...como si lo que haya pasado fuera culpa de alguien más pero no mía...Me di cuenta de que en el fondo, yo no fui suficiente para él-

Un sonido se escuchó en el cuarto, y la revelación de Starfire hizo que Raven frunciera el entrecejo en determinación.

-No. Digas. Eso. Sitarfire...porque estabas bien. Porque hay un culpable, y esa soy yo-

-Pero...-

Raven no le dejo terminar.

-No-exclamó en una manera muy anti-Raven, causando que Starfire le viera sorprendida, Robin parpadeó perplejo, pegando más su oreja a la puerta.

Starfire vio con ojos expectantes la silueta de Raven, que había bajado su cabeza en lo que parecía profunda concentración; frunció el entrecejo cuando Raven se puso la capucha de su capa.

-Rae-

-No-suspiró en su usual y monótona voz, lo cual hizo que Starfire y Robin suspiraran de alivio...no había nada de bueno que Raven se pusiera fuera de personaje. Las cosas tendían a explotar.

Hasta que alzó sus ojos, y dos lágrimas color perla adornaban sus pestañas bajas, brillando y haciendo contraste con la sombra que creaba la capucha. No dejó que cayeran, mirando fijamente a Starfire.

-A veces pienso que le hago la vida más difícil a los demás, pero esta fue la cereza del pastel-pronunció ligeramente, hablando como si discutieran el clima.

Starfire tenía cara de que quería decir algo.

-Pero no por eso quiero que me digas que no es cierto, o que simplemente empieces a contradecirme, porque entonces sería como si yo fuera la herida. Eso sería muy agoísta ¿no?-

Starfire no tuvo la urgencia de decir algo más.

-No se si dices esto porque realmente piensas que no eres suficiente, o porque si me quieres hacer culpable de todo, y lo soy, estoy muy en cuenta de eso-

-Pero...-

-No te preocupes, estoy pensando hacerme para atrás de todo lo que he hecho, sería mejor que tu estuvieras con Robin, así las cosas serían como antes y no tendría ningún obstáculo para cumplir mis planes con Astaroth-

En ese momento se escucharon cuatro gritos seguidos.

El primero fue de Robin, el segundo fue de Starfire, y el tercero y el cuarto fue del exterior del cuarto, a lo cual nadie hizo caso, excepto Raven.

Luego se encargaría de esos rufianes.

-Raven...no, no me puedes hacer esto-exclamó Robin una vez fuera del escondite, y Starfire volteó, haciendo una cara de fingida sorpresa.

Robin y Starfire se miraron el uno al otro, cosa que no había pasado hace mucho tiempo.

Verde a azul, en un mar de discusiones que llevarían al desastre o a otra cosa.

-Yo te quiero mucho Starfire...pero...-empezó Robin, abriendo y cerrando las manos en repentino nerviosismo, dudoso por un momento. Le amaba, pero no de la manera que ella esperaba, y ahora se le hacía algo difícil decirle esto.

-Y yo creo que eres más que suficiente...-trató de explicar, alzando sus manos para enfatizar el punto.

Starfire frunció el entrecejo.

-No me refiero a que seas un objeto, si no que...es decir...-dijo, tragando saliva. Realmente se estaba arrepintiendo de salir, pero ya no había vuelta atrás, y ahora tenía que terminar lo que había empezado.

Starfire vio la dificultad con la que Robin trataba de explicarse, desesperado de perder su amistad con Starfire y su relación con Raven...Las cosas que hace el amor.

La pelirroja sonrió tristemente, sacudiendo la cabeza ligeramente y cayendo en la cuenta de algo que antes no había visto, como el distintivo sabor escondido de una postre de alta calidad, llegando a tal secreto cuando uno lo ve y lo siente con mas detalle-Yo no quiero que Raven se separe de ti-dijo, terminando la embarasoza situación en la que se encontraban. Terminando la discusión alarmante que había tenido los últimos días.

Hubo un momento de silencio entre los presentes.

Raven tenía una mirada confidente en sus orbes amatistas, y eligiendo el momento preciso... -Funcionó- murmuró a nadie en particular, se levantó de su cama y salió del cuarto, dejando a cuatro titanes sorprendidos, captando las consecuencias que había planeado al decir su supuesta propuesta de rompimiento con Robin.

Nunca dudaron nuevamene de la inteligencia de la chica.

-

Airin temblaba.

Mucho.

No sabía si era porque las energías que emanaba el joven llegaban a salir o por la expresión de cachorro abandonado que portaba.

Tragó saliva, volteando y viendo un lateral, no viendo la mirada de triunfo que portaba el joven; indiferente, suspirante, inexpresivo, pero con una diminuta sonrisa.

-Dejame salir Airin-ordenó nuevamente, tocando con sus dos manos la capa invisible.

-No puedo guapo, son órdenes de arriba-

-Tu eres de más arriba, ¿no es así?-preguntó indeciso, una pisca de curiosidad e inocencia, y al siguiente segundo ya tenía a Airin recapacitando.

-Ahora que lo mencionas...siii, soy de más arriba-

Bingo.

-Pero no veo como eso cambie las cosas-concluyó Airin decidida, Astaroth apretó sus labios.

-Es más, realmente no se porque quieres salir, no es como si quisieras hacer algo fuera-comentó Airin.

-Yo no se porque me quieren adentro, si saben que no quiero nada-

-...Pues, entonces no me pedirías que te deje salir-

-Te lo pido porque como tú, tengo derecho a estar libre-

-Si, pero contigo uno nunca está seguro-

-¿Y por qué, si me permites preguntar, haría algo malo?-

-...Solito te delatas, nadie dijo que harías algo malo-

-Entonces asumo que me tienen aquí por buen comportamiento-

-...-

-Déjame salir-

-Mm...lastima que mi IQ no sea mayor de 120-

Astaroth alzó una ceja...no sabía que los ángeles podían ser estúpidos. Tal vez tanto poder le había quemado la masa gris, pensó.

-Déjame salir-volvió a decir, suprimiendo la risita que se creaba desde su pecho.

Airin parecía tener cara de suma concentración, hasta que alzó la cabeza como iluminada.-No te puedo dejar salir porque aunque no tienes motivo de hacer algo malo, de todos modos lo harías, digo, por algo eres un ángel caído, no te sorprendas guapo, te conocí cuando tus alas todavía no eran negras, y no eras de los más disciplinados, lo de Hitler fue la gota que derramó el vaso-

Astaroth hizo un puchero, y Airin tuvo la ganas de pincharle un moflete.

-Realmente me sorprendes...-conjeturó, mientras sus pensamientos conllevaban a una serie de ideas distorcinadas sobre un cercano jucio final al ver algo tan imposible como el actual comportamiento del joven oscuro.

Dios no le había dicho nada, el desgraciado.

-Entonces-

-De acuerdo, lo consideraré si me dices para que quieres salir-

-No sé-

-¿Perdón?-

-No sé porque quiero salir-

-Mmm, entonces yo si, es sólo tu lado caprichoso-

-No es eso-le reprochó con suma seriedad, volviendo a ser el mismo de hace horas, frío y calculador, como si algo le molestara.

-De acuerdo, no es tu lado caprichoso, entonces ¿que será?-

-No haré nada malo-

-Jijiji, de acuerdo, pero no puedo Astaroth, puedo ser de más arriba, pero ahora estoy a las órdenes de aquí...demonios, hubiera dicho eso y nos ahorramos la pelea de palabras-Airin se veía un tanto consternada, mirando la nada en reproche.

-...-

-Uff, bueno, no me hagas esa cara, hablaré con Arella para ver que me dice-le dijo en forma placentera, desapareciendo en el fino aire del cuarto, dejando nuevamente a Astaroth y a la arañita que adornada la puerta.

Hasta que después de unas horas y unos movimientos raros por Arella, la capa se desvaneció.

Astaroth agrandó los ojos en sorpresa.

-Si ya lo se, a mi también me sorprende y me hace sospechar si me preguntas, pero me dijo que podías salir, claro, no deshecho la mirada que tenía cuando me dijo que podías ir a donde quisieras...me parecía que sabía algo-

-Bueno te puedes ir guapo, pero acuerdate si quieres ir a otro planeta, te tienes que adaptar para no llamar la atención-

A penas terminaba de decir eso, cuando un crack resonó en las paredes de piedra, y Astaroth ya no estaba.

-

Los días pasaban lentamente para los titanes, que a veces se entretenían con los criminales de Ciudad Gótica, ayudando en el trabajo a Batman, que les agradecía con sonrisas firmes y raras.

Y ahora estaban ahí, en la sala principal de la mansión, viendo la televisión, mientras Bruce trabajaba en su estudio y Alfred preparaba las galletas.

-¿A que horas termina Bruce la chamba?-preguntó Chico Bestia, aplastado en el sillón y viendo el programa favorita de Starfire con mas repulsión que interés.

Antes de que alguien le pudiera responder un sonoro crack se escuchó en la sala y de la nada salió un joven esplendoroso con alas negras.

No notando quien era por unos segundos, los cuatro titanes más expresivos demostraron su sorpresa con un grito.

Raven agrandó sus ojos y segundos después frunció el entrecejo.

-¡Ahhhh!...oh sólo es él-comentó Chico Bestia, mientras se volvía a aplastar en el sillón, que segundos antes había dejado para acentuar su grito.

Los demás no lo tomaron tan a la ligera, y voltearon simultaneamente para ver a Raven; tal vez ella tendría la respuesta.

-¿Qué haces aquí?-cuestionó en tono controlado, si era necesario castigaría a Airin cruelmente por haber dejado salir a Astaroth.

-No castigues a Airin, tu madre le dio permiso-dijo él.

Los demás titanes veían la situación con mucho interés, en el caso de Robin, molestía, viendo como Raven y Astaroth discutían metalmente, notando los diminutos cambios de expresión que tenían los dos, haciendo pequeños movimientos con las manos y los ojos.

Después de lo que parecieron varios minutos, Astaroth inhaló y dijo-Si quieres duermo en el techo-

Raven no dijo nada, y Astaroth empezó a caminar a la salida de la sala, portando un minúscula sonrisa es sus labios carnosos, cosa que hizo que Raven tuviera escalofríos y que Starfire suspirara.

-¿A dónde va?-preguntó Robin entre dientes.

-Vamos al estudio de Bruce, recuerda que es peligroso que le hable a alguien-dijo ella también entre dientes, levantandose y lanzandoles una mirada que decía "no vengan o sufriran las consecuencias".

Robin hizo un puchero.

-

-Entonces "dice" que no sabe como regresar y que si podría...quedarse en mi cuarto para pasar el tiempo...- lo último lo dijo con tanto enojo que la mesa en la que se encontraba los papeles de Bruce tembló un poco.

Bruce tenía una cara seria e indiferente, que en un segundo cambió a una mirad conocedora, y una sonrisa no tan inocente apareció en sus labios, Raven no pudo contra el sonrojo que se le venía a la cara, y no porque Astaroth pasaría las noches con ella, si no porque Bruce se veía muy bien con la sonrisa, cosa que sólo feliz y valiente admitieron con abierta felicidad.

-No veo el mayor problema, lo que no entiendo es porque no me lo dijo el mismo...-

-Es que si canaliza su energía en un ser mortal por más del tiempo determinado, la presión de la fuerza vital con la que se somete puede causar daño espiritual irreparable-

-Oh...bueno... entonces que se quede en tu cuarto, mandare a Alfred para que compré prendas de ropa que el joven As...Astaroth pueda usar-

Raven asintió en agradeciemiento, encontrando la situacion un poco tediosa y particularmente estúpida. Tendría que enviar a Astaroth de vuelta a Azarath, o habría problemas con Robin.

Después de haber salido del estudio caminaron lentamente hacia la sala principal, y Raven gruñia mentalmente cuando Astaroth le veía de una manera un tanto escalofriante.

-¿Qué pasa?-preguntó, tratando de que su voz se mantuviera calmada, volteando para ver la expresión de Astaroth claramente.

-Estás muy bonita con la luz del pasillo-

Raven hizo sólo alzo una ceja. ¿Que le pasa a este muchacho? Fueron los pensamientos que surgieron de su mente, teniendo cuidado de que Astaroth no le escuchara.

-Y me sorprende que puedas alzar solo una ceja, he conocido a muchas personas que no pueden-

Raven asintió vagamente, no encontrando explicación para el sumo interés que tenía Astaroth con sus cejas.

Llegaron tranquilamente a la sala, y la conversación que se desarrollaba en dicho lugar cesó, los titanes volteando para ver a Raven, y muy cerca para el gusto de Robin, a Astaroth.

-Se va a quedar en mi cuarto-dijo Raven, el enojo en su voz evidente en las personas que le conocían de más tiempo.

Robin trató con toda su fuerza no hacer que algo explotase por sus sentimientos. Luego recordó que no podía hacer nada. Astaroth tenía todo el derecho...

Sería un viaje desastrozo.

-

Bueno ahí lo tienen, el capítulo 25 de esta cosa llamada fic.

Como siempre agradezco a los comentarios que me dejan (sean 2 o 3)

Galletitas a los que me dejaron su review!!


	26. Respuesta: Cuadrado

Bueno, otra vez aquí, con mi insistencia de tonterías que no se acaba.

...No debo llorar por la falta de reviews...sniff

Finjo que la culpa es mayormente por la popularidad que están perdiendo estos personajes, aunque la mayor parte de las veces no funciona y siento que no sirvo ni para escribir algo en un sitio de internet :(

Como sea, no les dejo con mis tendencias de pesimista bien pagada y les presento otro capítulo de mi mas grande obra hasta ahora...(aunque de grande lo dudo mucho, tanto de tamaño como de calidad)

_**Respuesta: Cuadrado.**_

_El aire inexsistente del lugar se llenaba de calor insoportable, haciendo que sus fosas nasales se expandieran y que su cuerpo quemara con fervor._

_Sabía que dormía, pero la realeza de las cosas hacían que le doliera el cuerpo aún en estado de sueño._

_Le dolía mucho. Vidrios de gran tamaño pasaban por sus venas y arterias, y la presión en su cabeza le hacía gemir._

_Se escuchaban voces a lo lejos, voces enojadas, voces fuertes, y le dirigían la palabra. Aún cuando no podía entender lo que decían, sentía que se hundía mas en un poso de desesperación, cayendo, y la luz del mundo exterior se hacía más pequeña con cada segundo que pasaba._

_Su cuerpo derramaba sangre y cada poro de su piel se llenaba del líquido escarlata para salir explosivamente de ella._

-¡Raven! ¡Despierta!-

Abrió sus ojos y calientes lágrimas le borraban la vista.

Hacía mucho frío en el cuarto.

...-¿Dónde rayos estamos. Astaroth?-

-No podía dejar que destruyeras la humilde casa donde estabamos, y te habías puesto algo activa en tu sueño, tuve que transportarnos a otro lugar para que tus poderes no destruyeran algo importante-

-Vaya, que considerado-dijo sarcástica, tallando sus ojos, mientras la vergüenza de mostrar esa faceta con Astaroth le hacía poner una mueca de disgusto en su faz. Astaroth le veía como la misma reina del Pop.

-Hay que regresar-masculló, no viendo al joven a los ojos, le hacían cosas raras al estómago.

-Si me prometes que vas a estar bien-

-Si, si, como sea-

Nuevamente la sonrisa de Astaroth hizo que Raven quisiera sacarse los intestinos por la nariz. Resopló a sus tendencias gore.

Una bola negra la cubrió y en menos de un segundo ya estaba en la cama de la habitación que compartía con el joven de alas negras.

No miro al joven cuando esté se acosto en la cama que Alfred había puesto al otro lado del cuarto, decidió taparse la cabeza con las sábanas y tratar con sus poderes de alejar a cualquier entidad que le quería perturbar el sueño.

_-No...mereces...sirves...nada...condenada...olvido...te...para siempre...-_

_Su cabeza le ardía como el más ácido de los sueños, y no entendía bien lo que decía esa persona, pero el peso de las palabras, la furia, la burla hacía que sus ojos ardieran con miles de lágrimas que querían salir, adornando sus rojas mejillas por el ardor del lugar._

_Una persona apareció de entre las llamas, con el perfil marcado por la luz que se contrastaba de su cuerpo._

_Entendió que no era un sueño, que era totalmente real, y que sabía muy bien quien era esa...entidad._

_-Mi querida y dulce Raven, que preciosa te ves-exclamó la voz, llena de dulcura que escaldaba, burla que ardía, lujuría que temblaba, belleza que cegaba._

_-Que bueno que no te ves tan sorprendida de verme, la mayoría de las personas que me ven se llevan el shock de por vida...a la tumba y al ardor. _

_Pero tu no mi pequeña mora azul-rió ligero, saliendo de entre las sombras y mostrando a una entidad que Raven no pudo definir._

_Su cuerpo representaba lo más salvaje de la lujuría, sus labios lo más delicioso de la gula, sus ojos lo más intenso de la ira, el tintineo es sus orbes lo delicado de la soberbia y la pereza. Sus manos lo extremo de la envidia. Su voz avaricia._

_El lado demónico de Raven, que era en otras palabras toda su entidad, se despertó de un largo sueño, sintiendo que involutariamente lamiera sus labios._

_-Eres muy poderosa, si, si, demasiado...-anotó la persona, mientras se convertía a un hombre más simple, sonriendo con los labios carnosos, dientes blancos resaltando._

_Raven frunció el entrecejo, entendiendo muy bien todo lo que hacía para calmarse, para no salirse de control y entregar lo que le quedaba de inocencia al hombre que se encontraba frente de ella._

_Era una réplica de un humano, simple, mortal y a la vez divino._

_-No se porque te conviertes en un humano si como estabas me tenías mas descontrolada-_

_-Oh, pero te conozco bien dulcura, puede que mi forma verdadera te ponga los pelos de punta, pero está forma la encuentro aún más conveniente, ahora que se de tu atracción hacia cierto mortal de pelo negro y ojos azules...claro, el bichito no es de mi agrado, tendrás que conformarte con esta forma mía-_

_Raven le miró con dagas en los ojos, haciendo que la entidad volviera a reír, el sonido chocando con las barreras invisibles y regresando, causando que Raven sintiera que sus piernas temblaban._

_Era tentador._

_-Oh, veo que te gusta...puedes venir si quieres, puedes hacer lo que quieras con este cuerpo, todo lo que desees-_

_La vos resonó en su cráneo, y Raven tuvo que pelear el repentino deseo._

_-Vamos, es puro placer, puro y verdadero placer, no como ese viejo al que quieres agradar, estúpido autoconvencimiento hipócrita. Te puedo dar algo cariño, te puedo dar todo-_

_El sufijo de ternura casi hizo que Raven tomara un paso, acercandose al candente y sensual aura de la persona._

_-¿Para qué me quieres aquí? Puedes reclutar a más gente después de todo-_

_-No es lo mismo amor, nada de eso, tu eres especial, después de todo eres la hija de una entidad que podría deshacerme en cuestión de segundos, tu tienes su poder, podemos hacer lo que queramos, podemos darle a la gente lo que quiere, y todo felices-_

_-Todo necesita un equilibrio...¿y que te hace pensar que no te traicionaría?-_

_-Porque si lo haces...puedo desvanecer esa alma que tanto amas en una micra de segundo, no lo puedo hacer porque me lo impides, tus poderes no me dejan acercarme, Astaroth sabe que lo amas y aún así no puede hacer nada con el chiquillo...-_

_-¿Para que me quieres?-_

_-Para nada y para todo, caramelo, así de fácil-_

_-Que lástima que el proceso no lo sea tanto-dijo irónica, sonriendo. Portando un mueca de extremo disgusto, lanzando parte de su poder al hombre que le veía._

_La bella cara de la entidad cambio, y ahora la simple vista hacía que Raven quisiera vomitar. Después de un momentos de pelea de miradas (y algo más) la entidad se calmó, ahora acentuando su poder al máximo, sonriendo malévolo al ver que Raven abría los ojos como platos, se volvía a lamer los labios. Sus ojos se opacaban de terror, sólo para que se cerraran rapidamente. _

_Los abrió, e irises rojos resaltaron como el fuego del lugar, tomó algunos pasos hacia el muchacho, y aunque sus piernas se mostraran algo reluctantes llegó a su destino._

_Un poco más, un beso y la tendría a sus pies._

_-Ven...-_

_Raven se acercó, parandose de puntitas, tocando con sus manos el pecho de la creatura._

_Estoy maldita._

_Y acercó sus labios, lentamente..._

_-_¡Raven!-

Abrió sus ojos, viendo con alivio cuando la escena se esfumaba, y talló sus orbes para poder ver mejor.

Sus cuatro amigos, Alfred y Astaroth se asomaban por el rango de su vista.

-Gracias a Dios despertaste, literalmente-suspiró Astaroth, que agarraba fuertemente la mano de la chica.

Raven respiró hondo y profundo, quitando su mano del agarre de Astaroth, notando vagamente que Robin relajaba su expresión. Sintió caliente y miró hacia donde las sábanas deberían estar, encontrando que las susodichas no eran más que cenizas, y parte de los resortes del colchón le picaban la espalda.

Sintió su cara y cuerpo mojado, lo más probable era que alguien le había echado una cubeta de agua.

-Estabas teniendo una pesadilla, pero antes de poder transportarte llegaron tus amigos y me dijeron que no-

Raven también notó lo destruida que se veía la recámara.

-No era una pesadilla-

Todos fruncieron el entrecejo, y Alfred, notando lo repentino de la súplica que tenía Raven en sus ojos, se excusó y salió del cuarto. Cubeta en mano.

Esto era cosa privada.

-Era...ugh-Raven gimió, cerrando sus ojos fuertemente, buscando la mano del joven de alas negras, y tomandola, filtrando su poder. No hizo caso a la mirada perturbada del petirrojo. Que abría sus ojos a más no poder.

-Realmente no me quiere dejar ir- dijo entre jadeos, sacudiendo su cabeza de la masiva migraña que se le venía.

-¿Quién?-preguntaron Starfire y Chico Bestia simultaneamente.

-El Diablo...-respondió Cyborg, sacudiendo la cabeza mientras que un escalofrío recorría su cuerpo al ver que Raven se movía freneticamente en la cama, doblando sus rodillas en sufrimiento.

Starfire agrandó los ojos, y Chico Bestia se veía nervioso.

-Realmente no me quiere dejar ir, si no fuera porque me despertaron ya me hubiera hundido más, él quiso...ya me tenía, ya estaba ahí, ya...ugh- apretó mas su mano, y Astaroth parecía luchar con cualquier cosa que se filtraba de ésta. Todos notaron el cambio. Y de las manos juntas parecía haber un calor intenso.

-¿Qué tienes Raven?-

La chica sacudió su cabeza, apretando los labios como si su vida dependiera de ello y por un momento vieron algo rojo en sus orbes violetas, -Me ha desatado el poder, y lo puedo controlar, pero no medite lo suficiente, no pensé que pasaría hoy, todavía no estoy lista...-

-Espera, ¿Sabías que te llamaría?-preguntó Robin molesto, acercando su mano a la de Raven, sólo para que ésta la quitara, Raven sacudió la cabeza, viendole con lamento en sus ojos, -Lo siento Robin, pero si me tocas puedo destruir tu energía vital...ow-

Robin no dijo nada, un ligero escalofrío recorriendo su cuerpo.

-Era obvio que me llamaría, lo supe desde que derroté a mi padre-

-¿Podemos hacer algo para ayudar?-preguntó Chico Bestia esperanzado.

-Lo único que pueden...argh...es alejarse porque...esto se va a poner feo ¡Astaroth!-lloró fuerte, todos poniendose en alerta, y lo ojos de los dos seres se agrandaron, Astaroth gimió de dolor y un segundo después ya no estaban, desapareciendo en una bola negra de energía.

-Estarán bien, yo creo que fueron a drenar sus poderes a un lugar lejano-masculló Cyborg, tragando saliva.

-Y cómo los drenaran-murmuró Robin, saliendo del cuarto rapidamente, el enojo visible en su blanco antifaz.

-

La ira transitaba por sus venas como sangre caliente, caminando por los pasillos de la mansión con molestia mostrandose en sus ojos cubiertos. Y celos escondidos salían a la luz, escondiendo la preocupación que tenía por la chica.

Porque Raven usaba a alguien más como ayuda.

Y no a él.

Caminó vagamente sobre los pasillos de la mansión, olvidando por completo lo que hacía y transportandose como zombie, recordando miles y miles de veces el como Raven apretaba una mano que no era la de él.

El dolor, la desesperación de sus ojos, recordó detalladamente las lágrimas que querían salir de los ojos de Starfire, el dolor en Chico Bestia, el enojo de Cyborg.

Y el no pudo hacer nada, o moriría.

_Ella sólo te quiere proteger..._

Cerró los ojos, respirando profundo al ver que las cosas por las que se acercaba temblaban.

-

Los rayos sobrepasaban las nubes color arena del lugar, y Raven gritaba, tomando la mano del chico de alas negras, mientras que este gemía por el dolor.

El desierto de Saarah era amplio, lugar perfecto para drenarse, y las tormentas de arena ayudaban a tapar las energías de colores que surgían de Raven y se trasladaban a Astaroth, que sudaba por el calor intenso y por el esfuerzo del hechico que manejaba.

Después de los momentos más tediosos en el lugar, los dos cayeron indecorosamente en la arena, un viento caliente y molesto movía sus cabellos, y Raven conjuraba un hechizo de acondicionamiento.

-Deberíamos regresar- dijo entre jadeos, soltando su mano del agarre del chico, fingiendo no mirar la cara que ponía éste cuando dejo de sentir su mano.

-Un poco más-dijo él, con una voz sorpresivamente relajada, suplicante. Raven alzó una ceja.

-Hace demasiado calor aquí Astaroth, y ya tengo sed-

Gruño de irritación cuando el joven reforzó el encantamiento. La arena era suave y fría, y una brisa viajaba lentamente sobre los dos cuerpos.

-Un rato más-murmuró.

Raven no dijo nada, frunciendo el entrecejo. Después de unos momentos decidió que lo mejor sería relajarse, todavía no podía concentrar bien su poder, y si se decidía volver a la mansión sola, lo más probable era que se lastimaría en el camino. Pero ahora que lo pensaba mejor, Astaroth seguía igual de débil.

Tendría que quedarse aquí hasta que el tipo tuviera la suficiente fuerza para transportar dos cuerpos alrededor del globo.

-

Habían pasado trece horas desde que los seres oscuros se fueron, la noche pesada, y los titanes esperaban afuera del cuarto, lo más probable era que regresaran a ese lugar. Un sonoro crack se escuchó, y los amigos estaban de pie un segundo después.

Robin fue el primero en abrir la puerta, y con gran alivio vio que Raven masajeaba su cabeza, acostada en la cama, Astaroth acostado como caballero congelado en el colchón de la otra.

-¡Raven!-chilló Starfire, y con gran entusiasmo, ella y Chico Bestia se lanzaron hacia la princesita de hielo, abrazandola como si sus vidas dependieran de ello.

La dejaron ir al ver La Mirada, pidiendo disculpas en el proceso.

-¿A dónde fueron?-preguntó Cyborg, que picaba distraido el abdomen congelado del joven oscuro, frunciendo el entrecejo en pregunta.

-Al desierto de Saarah, no lo piques Cyborg, las cosas pueden explotar-y con un sonoro crack del escritorio, Cyborg dejo de picarlo.

-¿No es ese el lugar donde hace mucho calor?-preguntó Starfire, sus manos juntas en inocente curiosidad.

-Si, pero Astaroth acentuo el encantamiento de acondicionamiento, así que no fue mucho problema-

Cyborg, Starfire y Chico Bestia asintieron en comprensión.

-¿Ya estás mejor?-masculló el petirrojo, sentandose en la cama y acercando su mano enguantada a la de Raven, que asintió ligeramente, dejando que el chico le tomara la mano.

Sintió un raro consquilleo de alegría.

-Pues lo suficiente, pero si era algo, por eso nos tardamos. Hubieramos llegado más temprano, pero no había contemplado bien el daño de mis poderes, los dos todavía estabamos muy débiles como para transportarnos alrededor del planeta-

Pasó un momento de silencio, y Cyborg entendiendo lo que iba a pasar, agarró el hombro del Chico Bestia y la mano de Starfire, llevandolos fuera del cuarto.

-...Mm, ¿Puede escuchar?-preguntó Robin a nadie en particular, viendo la estatua que era Astaroth. Su cara la sentía algo caliente.

-No-

-Que suerte-mencionó, tragando saliva al sentir que Raven entrelazaba sus dedos.

-Yo...lo siento-murmuró el petirrojo.

-No tienes porque pedir disculpas-

-Oye...de seguro no sabes porque me estoy disculpando-

-Puede ser porque estabas celoso, porque piensas que no me puedes proteger, porque eres un inmaduro, o porque todavía no me has besado-

Lo último fue la cereza del pastel, y con el cuello y las orejas color tomate, Robin se deshizo del espacio que había entre sus cuerpos.

Después de un tiempo indeterminado se separaron, con la respiración errada, y Raven volteaba su cuerpo, dandole la espalda.

-¿Ya no me quieres ver?-preguntó con fingido sufrimiento, y Raven se movió, volteando y alzando una fina ceja.

Robin observó, como artista pintando una obra maestra, se acercó más a su obra de arte, abrazandola. -Es lo único que puedo hacer-murmuró entre los cabellos violetas.

-Y no necesito nada más-le respondió la voz suspirante, haciendole cosquillas en el cuello, Robin la acercó más.

-No es suficiente-

-Tal vez digas que no, pero para mi si lo es-

-Pero...Astaroth te ayuda tanto y yo...-

-Lo prefiero así, si tuvieras la habilidad de drenar mi poder, entonces sería sólo una excusa más para estar juntos-

Robin no dijo nada.

-

La tragedia ya estaba empezando.

Después de varios días de extensa meditación, el día de la fiesta había llegado.

Para el disgusto y terror de los titanes, Chico Bestia había sufrido una presión vital cuando Raven le había dicho la fecha. Eso sólo significaba una cosa para los titanes.

La oscura no podría ir a la fiesta.

Todos en la mansión estaban molestos ante tal situación, y con gran pena Robin le había preguntado con las orejas rojas, como él no se veía afectado por el poder; Raven le había dicho que por los poderes temporales que portaba, a lo cual Robin estuvo muy agradecido.

-Es una lástima que no puedas ir-mencionó Chico Bestia después de que Robin trató con uñas y dientes sanar el estado mental inestable del chico. Que aún así todavía se manifestaba; el también estuvo a punto de no ir.

Raven no le respondió.

Estaban sentados en la sala común. Cuando llegó el mayordomo todos se pararon, y el anciano conjeturó con vos delicada -El amo Bruce llegara después a la fiesta-

-¿Por qué?-preguntó Cyborg, sabiendo de antemano la respuesta.

-La señorita Starfire todavía no está lista-

-No descontando la posibilidad de que a Bruce le gusta hacer entradas dramáticas-bufó Robin, aún molesto porque Raven no asistiría.

Y aunque los chicos portaban miradas de diversión, lo sombrío de las noticias les ganaba.

Se despidieron de Raven con movimientos vagos de la mano, sabiendo que no podrían captar su atención. Raven fruncía el entrecejo con expresión de indignación.

Robin se acercó lentamente, posando un húmedo beso en la mejilla de la chica.

Raven aún no dijo nada.

-

Después de que pasaron por el jaleo de camarografos y fanaticas locas, entraron al resplandiciente salón, saludando a camaradas de trabajo y presentandose con algunos de los superheroes que no conocían.

Se situaron unos momentos después en una de las mesas asignadas. Volteando a ver las puertas de la entrada, que se abrián nuevamente, llenando el salón del sonido de los clicks, flashes y gritos de afuera.

Entró Batman, con su potente presencia vestida de un traje negro simple, máscara bien puesta en su faz. Mostrando a todos su imponente perfil.

Detrás de él venía Starfire, que para la diversión de los tres titanes, llamaba la atención como esperaban que lo haría, portando un vestido rosa pastel ajustado que llegaba un poco más abajo de sus rodillas, el dobladillo con una fascinante mezcla de holanes y encajes rojos y verdes. Dos listones viajaban por sus pantorillas terminando en unas sandalias de tacón rojas. Su cabello en una implecable cola de caballo.

Los divisó a lo lejos, y se acercó, sonrieno todo el trayecto, no poniendo atención a los llamados y piropos que recibía de sus colegas.

-Perdón la tardanza, pero esta cola de caballo se me hizo un tanto dificil de realizar-

Todos le sonrieron.

-

-¿Qué hora es?-

-Las once-

-Mmm...

-...-

-Entonces...podemos ver las imágenes que aparecen en el rectangulo gigante que hay en la sala-

Raven se encogió de hombros.

Astaroth prosiguió a tomar el control, que hace unos días había visto cuando Chico Bestia cambiaba la sucesión de imágenes por otras.

Vio un botón rojo que decía Encendido y lo apretó.

Miró curioso lo que había en la tele, y experimentando apretó el botón que señalaba hacia abajo.

Siguió por unos segundos hasta que algo en la pantalla cachó su atención, observando la química y la física y la recontra posición...

La oscura escuchó algo, y con el ceño fruncido, despegó su mirada del libro para ver que era lo que el joven de alas negras veía en la tele.

Raven paró su respiración...

-Astaroth...¿qué estás viendo?-

-Las maravillas de la neuroquímica a los estímulos de una noche de encuentros biosociales-

-...C-Cambia el canal-

-¿Qué es canal?-

-...La transmisón de imágenes q-que ahora ves-

-¿Por qué?-

-Astaroth, eso es una película para adultos-

-Uh...-

-Sólo tengo 15-

-Oh..-

Astaroth no le cambió, observando como científico el zarandeo de la mujer sobre el hombre. Gemidos, gritos y gruñidos retumbaban de las grandes vocinas de la sala, y Raven tuvo la necesidad de jalar del cuello de su leotardo.

-Astaroth...-empezó, sacudiendo su cabeza en resignación y molestia.

-¿Harías eso conmigo?-

Percibió en lo más escondido el tono desesperanzado del joven, y alzó una ceja, no contando la rara pregunta que le acababa de hacer el muchacho.

-De que hablas-murmuró en la oscuridad, cayendo en la cuenta de que Astaroth había apagado todo con un flic de su mano.

-De esto-

Raven agrandó los ojos, delgados dedos rosaban su cintura. Alguien le abrazaba.

-¿Para qué? ¿Para llevarme a tu lado?- conjeturó, poniendo sus manos en el pecho del joven, empujando un poco en intento de protección.

Escuchó un suspiro.

-No...-murmuró el muchacho.

-Entonces déjame-le reprochó, empujando más fuerte y parandose, acostumbrada a la falta de luz volteó para donde se encontraba el chico.

-No me llevaras para allá aunque tenga que desvanecerme-

Salió del cuarto, no haciendo caso de la expresión del joven.

Había algo muy raro con él.

-

-Ya es muy taaaarde, yaaaa me quiero irrr-dijo Chico Bestia, sentado en una de las mesas y masajeando sus sienes, viendo a Robin todavía en la pista de baile, terminando de bailar con la chica que le había invitado, caminanado hacia la mesa y aplastandose en una de las sillas.

-Y luego Raven se enoja...has bailado con 34 chicas-comentó el verde, y Robin sonrió conocerdor.

-Raven no es del tipo celeso, y se que ella me tiene confienza-

-No se mucho de relacionesss Robi, lo que si se es que cuando alguien realmente tii quiere, confie en ti u no, debe sentir celos por la protección que tiene-mencionó, tomando el líquido dorado que había en uno de los vasos.

Robin pensó que el cielo se estaba cayendo.

-Chico Bestia ¿Cuántas llevas de esas?-apuntó al vaso con el líquido dorado, alzando una ceja al ver que Chico Bestia tomaba un trago un tanto grande, haciendo una mueca.

-No do se, tal veez unos cuantos vaseetos-dijo el de ojos esmeralda, recostando su cabeza en la mesa y respirando hondo y profundo.

-Edtoy borrachoo ¿verda?-sacudió su cabeza, como negando.

-¿Quién te dio la bebida?-

-Flash y Speedy, maldiitos bastardoos-

En intento de ayuda, Robin tomó el vaso gigante de las manos verdes de su amigo, alejando la bebida como fuera posible.

-Debemos irnos ya Chico Bestia, la fiesta ahora sólo es para los grandes-anotó exasperado, mirando a los que bailaban alrededor acentuando su punto. Chico Bestia asintió, intentando pararse y zarandeandose en el proceso. Robin paró la fea caída que tendría Chico Bestia colocando uno de sus brazos alrededor de los hombros del joven intoxicado.

Caminaron con dificultad a donde se encontraba la chica, y Robin rodaba los ojos cada vez que Chico Bestia lanzaba uno de sus píripos hechos en casa a las superheroínas del lugar. Deseó con todas sus fuerzas que no se volvieran a encontrar a Bumblee bee. O el verde terminaría castrado.

A lo lejos pudo divisar una bola de muchachos en traje, y esa fue la señal.

Después de preguntar a Starfire si quería regresar con ellos (a lo cual decidió que no, bailando contenta con al menos 14 superheroes de faz desconocida),Robin acomodó el agarre en su compañero.

-Vámonos-pronunció, caminando al final del salón y sintiendo la fría brisa en su cara, tomando uno de los taxis estacionados, que estaban ahí para el servicio confidencial de los superheroes. Subió con algo de diicultad, ladrando las órdenes al conductor y tratando de meter la pierna de Chico Bestia al automóvil.

-

Después de dejar a Chico Bestia tirado en su cama, el repentino deseo de un vaso de agua se hizo como ardor a la garganta. Con pasos algo cansados se deslizó en el mármol de la mansión.

-Sabía que vendrías-dijo una voz un tanto conocedora, Robin frunció el entecejo, reconociendo la voz.

-Raven, ¿Qué haces..._aqui?- _lo último lo dijo como susurro, muy metido en lo que sus ojos veían, se desconectó de sus alrededores para mirar mejor al ángel que se encontraba frente de él.

Raven salía de la sombras del comedor, iluminada por la blanca luna que se observaba desde la ventana, vistiendo el supuesto atuendo que usaría para la fiesta.

Negro, elegante...y totalmente candente.

El vestido le llegaba un poco más arriba de las rodillas, ajustado en sus pechos y olgado de las piernas, acentuando considerablemente sus curvas, un listón blanco debajo de sus senos, y sus hombros desnudos brillaban con la luz espectral. Notó el estado descalzó de sus pies.

-Supuse que aunque no iría a la fiesta, te tendría que distraer de cualquier chica que hayas visto hoy...-pronunció aburrida, cruzandose de brazos y mirándole reprochante.

-Nunca me distraje...hasta ahora-

Los ojos de la oscura brilaron con sublime dejo de triunfo.

-Entonces podré dormir tranquilamente-pronunció encogiendose de hombros, dandole la espalda y caminando _dolorosamente_ lento hacia la salida, cosa que hizo que Robin agrandara los ojos.

Raven nunca le dejaba de sorprender.

-Crees que después de verte así, ¿te voy a dejar ir sin más ni más?-preguntó, un murmuro de placer dejando sus labios.

-Robin tu sabes que- y no terminó, los rápidos reflejos del chico la dejaron boca abierta, mientras una lengua atacaba su garganta.

Después de unos momentos de romance, decidió que no era tan malo.

--

BUENO, ahí lo tienen otra de mis locuras...suspira

Reviews?...resignada

Nota: pensaba enviar a Raven a la fiesta, pero este final me gustó más...le agrega un poco de personalidad al capítulo...o al menos para mí.

Si alguien quiere la versión donde va a la fiesta (que les adivierto, no es la gran cosa, en la versión que pensaba hacer se corta la fiesta a la mitad, luego decidí que este final era mejor) me preguntan y les dejo un mensaje con el texto...

No se si mis ojos me engañaban, pero este capítulo es un poquito más largo que los otros, como sea agradezco mucho los reviews que me dejaron :) Y cumplí mi promesa...aunque un poco tarde, he replicado a los reviews que me han dejado Yay!...-.-

Como siempre una disculpa tamaño ballena por los errores que puedan encontrar en la ortografía del cap...lo reviso todo hasta con el diccionario (ultimamente parece que tengo mejor ortografia en inglés que en español :gruñe:)


	27. Perlas Lágrimas

Ok, ya casi llegamos al final...

Después de tanto disgustos, dolores, pinchazos y mensajes llegamos ya al final...

Les aclaro este no es el último capítulo, pero no falta mucho.

No falta nada.

Les había prometido acción y algo de violencia, bueno creo que con este capítulo algunos me van a decir que le baje con el gore...tal vez.

Como sea, este episodio es algo brusco e inesperado (y rayos, SI es inesperado)

Advertencia: Si no les gusta ni la salsa de tomate, menos les va a gustar esto :) Es una vuelta dramática (o tal vez sólo es mi imaginación) este capítulo...

Ohhhhh y LEAN ESTO!!

_**NOTA: PARA LOS QUE ME APOYARON HASTA EL FINAL DE LOS FINALES, HE HECHO UN FIC DEDICADO A TODOS ELLOS; A LAS PERSONAS QUE ME HAN AYUDADO, QUE ME HAN ACONSEJADO, QUE ME HAN DADO ÁNIMOS EN EL TRANSCURSO DE ESTE FIC. A TODOS ELLOS SE LOS AGRADEZCO DE CORAZÓN, OBVIO EN EL FIC TENDRÉ UNA LISTA DE LOS NOMBRES Y A CADA UNO DE ELLOS LES DARÉ MIS MÁS SINCERAS GRACIAS.**_

_**SI QUIEREN ESTAR EN ESA LISTA, BUENO TENGO DOS RECUESTAS: HABERME DEJADO AL MENOS 5 REVIEWS (creo que de unos 30 capítulos 5 no es nada...), Y QUE UNO DE ESOS ESTÉ EN EL ÚLTIMO CAPÍTULO.**_

_**-**_

_**Perlas lágrimas.  
**_

Con un bostezo se recostó en la cama. Reluctante acurrucó su cabeza en el pecho del petirrojo, que sonreía sereno y le acariciaba el cabello.

-Mañana será un día aburrido-comentó el enmascarado, retándola nuevamente.

-Quién sabe Robin, todo puede pasar-murmuró ella, plantando un ligero beso en la clavícula del joven.

Robin sonrió contento.

-

Esa noche, la oscura se sarandeaba en su cama y deshacía el orden de las sábanas. Su cara presentaba una mirada desesperada y triste, mientras que en su sueño su cuerpo se manchaba de pequeñas gotitas que caían como sereno (1) de verano.

Era tan bonito el color.

-

No lo había esperado tan pronto...¡Era demasiado pronto!

Una luz cegante le rasgó los ojos como lanzas a un venado, y se irguió de su posición acostada, mirando con la respiración errada los alrededores del cuarto. Todo estaba borroso, y los ojos le ardían como el infierno.

¡Todavía no!

El infierno.

Volteó para donde estaba Robin, y sacudió la cabeza con la migraña que se le venía. El chico parecía sufrir un inmenso dolor, y fue con un pinchazo de culpa que descubrió el origen; con enojo suprimido, se alejó del cuerpo que tenía a lado, viendo como Robin parecía relajarse.

No podía estar empezando, todavía no.

-Robin, despierta-murmuró, sacudiendo rapidamente el cuerpo vestido del petirrojo. Sus brazos le quemaban.

-¿Qué pasó?-masculló el susodicho después de tallarse los ojos en sus verdes guantes. Haciendo una mueca de dolor repentino, y después de un segundo su cara parecía presentar un vació breve.

Algo dentro de ella explotó en angustia y desesperación.

-Tenemos que regresar-pronunció con vos rasposa, parandose rapidamente de la cama (haciendo una mueca de dolor en el proceso- Afortunadamente Robin no le vió) y cambiando su camisón para dormir con su usual traje, no haciendo caso de las tiernas miradas que recibía del chico de antifaz. Como si el dolor de antes no hubiera pasado.

-¿A dónde?-preguntó él, poniendose las botas que yacían en el piso, notando después de unos momentos las ansias que parecía sufrir Raven.

Volteó para ver la cama donde dormía Astaroth, encontrando que el chico arreglaba su capa alrededor de sus hombros.

Su cara no tenía ninguna expresión.

Ninguna.

-...Raven-empezó, y con la boca abierta vio la mirada de Raven.

Sus ojos no brillaban con la inteligencia que mostraba, y su expresión se hacía cada vez más vacía al paso de los segundos.

-Tenemos que ir-murmuró nuevamente. Algo tembló en los interiores de su cuerpo.

Volteó nuevamente a ver al chico de alas negras. Ya no estaba.

Corrió fuera del cuarto, alcanzando a Raven con pasos acelerados. Algo le detenía, y con suma consternación no pudo ver la expresión de Raven. Como si su rostro se hubiera desvanecido en borrones de tonos grises y violetas.

Se acercaron al cuarto de Starfire y con un golpe la oscura abrió la puerta.

-¡Starfire, despierta!-

Caminaron más adelante y con portazos sonoros despertó a los otros titanes.

-

Después de haberse congregado en la sala principal, Raven bajó la mirada, murmurando todo el rato, y haciendo movimientos vagos con las manos, caminando alrededor de la sala.

-¿Qué hora es?-preguntó Chico Bestia a nadie en particular. Viendo los tonos azulados de la sala. Todavía estaba oscuro y su cabeza dolía por la resaca.

Hasta que una sombra se le acercó por delante. Los demás titanes vieron con horror como la capa de Raven tapaba el cuerpo de Chico Bestia, y ésta murmuraba algo.

-No interrumpas Chico Bestia-

Lo empujó fuertemente, el mencionado cayendo en sus sentaderas, sus ojos grandes de terror.

-Regresaremos a Azarath, pero me temo que sólo tomare a los que quieran ir y sufrir la guerra- terminó, su cuerpo en dirección de donde estaban todos, su mirada al suelo. Ya lo sabía, todo lo sabía, por eso _él_ le había despertado los poderes...

-¿Guerra?-preguntó Starfire, juntando sus manos en signo de protección, dio un paso para atrás cuando vio que la sombra de Raven tenía intenciones de acercarse. Sin embargo, la oscura paró en el proceso, sus hombros temblando con algo que no podía describir.

Pasaron unos breves momentos en silencio, observando los escalofríos que seguían pasando por el cuerpo de Raven. Notando que algo definitivamente estaba mal.

-Parece que Astaroth pudo sacar a unos cuantos de sus colegas, y ahora quieren que este yo ahí, si no regresamos ahora, vendrán a buscarme y no les importara quien se les meta en el camino-

Los demás agrandaron los ojos en realización.

Era demasiado pronto. (No dejaba de repetirselo asi misma)

-¡Pero, Raven, lo que menos queremos es que te capturen!-exclamó el moreno.

Raven tuvo la urgencia de romper cuellos -No me capturaran tan facil Cyborg, no los dejare, pero es más fácil enfrentarlos allá, al menos así tendremos la ayuda de todos los habitantes, que como se han dado cuenta tienen más posibilidades de defenderse ellos que las personas de aquí-bufó, su respiración más errada que nunca. El corazón le empezaba a doler.

Nadie dijo nada.

Pero para la sorpresa de la chica, los cuatro jóvenes se acercaron. Chico Bestia tenía intenciones de tocarle, pero con un movimiento un tanto brusco se alejó.

-No me toquen-sacudió la cabeza, aún no mostrando sus ojos a los demás.

Trató con todas sus fuerzas esconder el dolor que presentaban sus piernas cuando caminó, dibujando un círculo imaginario en el mármol del piso, y de este se creaba un portal. Vio con un tinte de satisfacción la facilidad que ahora tenía para invocar poderes que necesitaban de un ritual.

Tan fácil como comer pastel.

-Vamos-dijo, tratando de salir de su brusca y fría reclamación, no esperando que le siguieran, saltó y se inundó en el azul celeste del canal mágico de transportación, los cuatro titanes detrás de ella.

-

La brisa suave del canal les hacía cosquillas en la cara, pero aún con toda la tranquilidad del camino, sentían el calor que emanaba Raven.

Una furia escondida que les calaba los huesos.

-¿Raven está bien?-le preguntó Cyborg a Robin, los otros dos titanes se acercaban a la conversación.

-No lo sé, pero me despertó y se empezó a vestir, diciendo que necesitabamos regresar, no se si mis ojos me engañan, pero parece que está sufriendo en el interior-

En un momento del transcurso del cuarto a la sala había intentado tocarle, pero la chica se alejó, disimulando su brusco movimiento con el portazo que dio cuando despertó a Chico Bestia.

-Eso no suena muy lindo que digamos-murmuro Chico Bestia, lanzando miradas preocupadas en dirección de la oscura, que abrazaba fuertemente sus hombros. Flotando vacía a través del canal.

-Algo está mal-masculló la pelirroja.

No sabía cuanta razón tenía.

-

Después de lo que parecía un milenio aterrizaron indecorosamente en el piso de acero de la ciudad.

Los titanes vieron con terror el hechizo multicolor que se les acercaba. Una bola de energía negra desviando el hechizo y cubriendolos de otros centenares que se acercaban. Raven se dio cuenta de algo que no había visto antes.

-Tenemos que ir a un lugar más seguro-pronunció, transportandolos rapidamente al interior de la sala de conferencias del edifico principal.

Estaba vacío.

-Raven...-empezó Cyborg, volteando para donde estimaba estaba la oscura, viendo con nervios el espacio vacío. Miró para todos lados, no haciendo caso de las miradas que también tenían los otros titanes, buscandola.

-¡Nos dejo!-gritó furioso, corriendo a la salida de la sala y tratando de abrir la puerta desesperadamente. Al ver que su super fuerza no funcionaba, lanzo un cañón sónico, sólo para que este se absorbiera.

Los tres muchachos intentaron abrir la puerta, gruñendo al ver que simplemente no se movía.

Un pensamiento le pegó fuertemente. Volteó para mirar a Starfire.

Ésta no ayudaba.

La pelirroja tenía una expresión de miedo escrita en sus facciones, y como costumbre que estaba agarrando al paso de los minutos, jugaba con sus manos.

-Yo puedo salir-exhaló.

-

Se arrepintió con todo su corazón haberlos traído. El simple hechizo del Arcoiris le había abierto los ojos de su repentino lado demónico.

Había casi sacrificado la vida de sus amigos sólo porque no estaba completamente concentrada en la realidad.

Después de las estimaciones que hizo referente a su dolor corporal, no pensó que tantos ángeles caídos y demonios estuvieran afuera. No pensó que Astaroth hubiera podido sacar a tantos sin que el senado se diera cuenta. No pensó.

El simple hecho de que un portal se haya abierto para que salieran sonaba demasiado raro.

Alguien había infiltrado la seguridad del lugar.

Si eran tantos, por el simple choque de energías debería estar muerta.

_Estoy maldita._

Con una expresión sombría vio su reflejo en el espejo.

Ojos rojos le miraban.

Mejillas rojo manzana.

Labios escarlata...

_No morí porque soy de ellos._

Tenía que hacer algo, se dijo así misma, abrochando los botones de su vestimenta, sintiendo la magia que viajaba a través de esta.

Recordó la furia que surgió de ella al sentir el aura de Starfire, y ella le hablaba, un repentino dolor le había inundado el cerebro y lo que más deseó en ese momento fue la sangre de la pelirroja en sus pálidas manos.

Tendría que controlar más ese instinto.

Para asegurarse de que no faltara nada, agregó otro hechizo de protección a su capa, y con un toque final, se colocó la capucha de la capa blanca, sintiendo que sus facciones se escondían con el hechizo de identificación.

Deseo con todo su corazón que Starfire no tratara algo.

-

-¿Cómo que puedes atravesar?-

-Viene en los acuerdos de la protección que nos dio el Senado cuando Airin firmó el contrato de seguridad-murmuró la pelirroja, respirando hondo y profundo, acercandose con cautela a la puerta de la sala, deseando por el más breve de los momentos que le detuvieran.

Deseando que sus sospechas fueran incorrectas.

Sabía que tenía que hacerlo. -Regresaré tan pronto como pueda-

Vieron a la chica traspasar la puerta como si de agua se tratara, los titanes vieron con expectación.

-¿Qué crees que haya afuera?-susurró Chico Bestia.

Nadie le respondió.

-

Después de varios infernales minutos de espera, una silueta traspasó la puerta y con miradas sorprendidas corrieron para donde estaba Starfire, que estaba cubierta de pies a cabeza de una sustancia escarlata.

Sangre.

-¡Star!- la chica no dijo nada, no temblaba, ni siquiera parecía estar viva, sentada cerca de la puerta como muñeca de trapo, hasta que inspiro una bocanada de aire y sin obstáculo alguno empezó a llorar.

-E-era, era horrible, era...-no terminó, limpiando sus lágrimas con el manchado top morado, los demás titanes con expresiones de repulsión al ver que lejos de limpiarse se manchaba más con la sustancia roja.

Múltiples lágrimas viajaban por las mejillas de la pelirroja, dejando dos líneas brillosas resaltando de toda la sangre.

En in intento de consuelo Chico Bestia pusó su brazo alrededor de la chica, siendo empujando por el cuerpo de esta, mientras la chica lloraba en su estómago, manchandole los pantalones.

Después de unos momentos donde lo único que se escuchaba eran los ligeros sollozos de la chica, Cyborg consideró que ya era seguro preguntarle.

-Starfie...-le llamó, y la chica volteó lentamente, mirandolo con ojos algo rojos, asintió y se separó de Chico Bestia, que miraba algo aterrorizado sus propias vestimentas. Starfire se disculpó brevemente.

-Parece que las entidades que se encuentran afuera de estas paredes prefieren el daño físico más que-que el mágico-tragó saliva, sus palabras se hacían más cortadas mientras avanzaba con la explicación, esperaron unos momentos más para que se acondicionara. Tenían que saber.

-Es un mar de sangre ahí afuera...no-no hay lugar donde no haya al menos una gota...y-y alcancé a ver a algunos de los senadores peleando...son muy muy poderosos-s-

Aún cuando supieran que el lugar estaba salpicado de la sangre, no había razón obvia para saber como rayos Starfire había llegado _bañada _por la sustancia.

Robin todavía no sabía como de la tranquilidad de la mansión habían llegado hasta aquí, con una asustada Starfire empadada de pies a cabeza y contando un relato del que no estaba seguro querer escuchar el final.

Todo fue tan repentino. Tan rápido que los aconteciemientos del día parecían sólo una flash de recuerdos lejanos y olvidados.

Ni siquiera había tenido el desayuno.

Estaba seguro que no había pasado ni una hora desde que se despertó con Raven a su lado, los suaves rayos del Sol acariciandole las mejillas.

Ahora lo único que sentía era la brisa fría que emanaban las paredes de piedra.

-Tenemos que salir de aquí-pronunció.

-

-Que bueno que has llegado Raven-suspiró Arella, sentada indecorosamente en una de las sillas de la oficia de Ste'fan, mientras este ponía hechizo trás hechizo en la habitación. Habían esperado la llegada de la oscura.

Raven no le hizo caso.

-¿Raven?-

-No puede hacerte caso Arella-sacudió su cabeza el joven, caminando hacia un ropero cerca de la ventana y sacando una capa blanca. Una expresión de tristeza en sus facciones.

Parecía que Arella había perdido todo el color de su cara. Lágrimas se creaban rapidamente en sus violetas orbes, se paró del asiento y corrió a donde estaba el joven, agarrando sus ropas en desesperación.

-Dile que se controle, ¡Por el amor Dios Ste'fan! Dile que aquí estoy...-recargó su cabeza en el pecho del muchacho, y este le acariciaba la cabeza.

-Dice tu madre que debes controlarte-le dijo cortamente. Arella asomaba la cabeza de entre las ropas del joven, mirando con angustia la capucha de la chica.

Hasta que volteó, y dos orbes rojas le miraban, una presión le estremecía y le apachurraba el alma.

-Se está volviendo más difícil Ste´fan, esta mañana todavía podía hablarle a Chico Bestia y ahora estoy matando a mi madre con la mirada. Está avanzando muy rápido, desde el sueño tuve que meditar mucho tiempo para tener la oportunidad de hablar con mis amigos otra vez, verás que ahora no tengo tiempo de meditaciones-sacudió la cabeza, parandose de la silla y caminando hacía la salida.

Y en efecto, su poder era tanto que no podía filtrar su poder para que una pequeña porción de este le sanara la herida que había adquirido momentos antes, ahora sólo portaba un desgarre profundo que le calaba los huesos, aún cuando estuviera sentada.

-¡Espera! Raven, tienes que quedarte a meditar...o pronto tendremos que pelear contra ti también-dijo rapidamente. Separandose de la madre de Raven y caminando hacia donde estaba la adolescente.

Raven vio con algo de admiración el brillo que se intestificaba cada vez que Ste´fan abrochaba otro botón de la capa, sabía que ella tambíen brillaba con ese resplandor que no merecía.

-Tienes que quedarte- le murmuró, tomandola de los hombros en determinación para luego viajar estas mismas por su cadera y su muslo, alzando la capa y mostrando la herida roja que tenía, rapidamente empezó a sanarle el trozo rojo que debería ser su pierna, piel blanca se reformaba instantaneamente.

Raven siempre estuvo celosa de la facilidad que tenía Ste'fan con las heridas, cosa que ella no desarrollo por el control que debía tomar en años anteriores.

-No pudo quedarme aquí-empezó, notando el reproche que surgía de los ojos del joven. Decidió seguir antes de que este le gritara -No con mi madre aquí, al menos deja que me vaya a otro salón y así aprovecho para deshacerme de algunos demonios sin perder mi consciencia-

Esperó que Ste´fan le respondiera.

Una sonrisa maliciosa quería surgir de sus labios al ver que reluctante Ste´fan asentía. Acercándola y dándole un breve beso en la esquina de sus labios.

Dándose cuenta de lo que pensaba, puso más presión en si misma, sintiendo el dolor que surgía desde sus interiores.

Con una determinación que salía de la nada, salió rapidamente del cuarto, sus pies ya manchados con los charcos de sangre que pisaba, una vocecita en su interior le decía el manjar que podría disfrutar.

Puso más fuerza, flotando en los pasillos, evitando a los cadáveres que se encontraban cada dos pasos en el suelo (Se preguntó como tantos cadáveres terminaron en su camino, consideró la opción de que los demonios le habían traído un regalito de otros lugares). No quería más tentación.

Sintió una presencia detrás de ella.

Sin pensarlo dos veces concentró una cantidad grande de su poder hacía sus manos y en menos de un segundo lanzó un hechizo a la entidad.

Ya venían por ella.

-

-Tal vez es como el hechizo que traspasamos cuando entramos por primera vez a la torre, ustedes saben, cuando tomamos de la mano a alguno de los que podía entrar...-propuso Chico Bestia después de incesantes minutos de especulaciones y fracasos.

Hubo un momento de silencio.

-¿Cómo no se me ocurrió eso?-preguntó Cyborg exasperado, sonriendo.

Después de tomarse de las manos, Starfire los acercó lentamente a la puerta.

-Sólo les quiero decir que...que lo que sea que haya afuera, tienen que ser fuertes-tragó saliva lo más sonoro que pudo, enfatizando bien su preocupación por los demás.

Asintieron determinados.

Al ver que simplemente no pasaban con la manos unidas Starfire no hizo caso de las palabras que Cyborg gritaba en frustación, se agarró mas fuerte de las manos que tomaba y trató de concentrarse como lo había hecho cuando recibió un pisca de poder de Raven, buscando una manera de expandir esa capa que le cubría para que se dispersara en la piel de los titanes.

Parecía que había funcionado la concetranción que presiono, como si la capa que le protegía tuviera vida propia. Fluyendo suave en su cuerpo.

_Dejame envolverlos a ellos._

Sintió un cosquilleo en el centro de su cerebro.

_Por favor._

Apretó dolorosamente la mano de Cyborg y la de Robin, traspasando la puerta como si de agua se tratase.

Robin sintió que los jugos gástricos de su estómago tenían las ganas de salir por su boca. Vio horrorizado sus alrededores, lágrimas incoscientes borrando su vista.

Cadáveres escurrían sangre desde arriba, flotando, con los ojos mirándote en silenciosa protesta. Y bestias de pequeño tamaño parecían cortar a otras víctimas desde el techo, sangre salía como fuente de la presión en la venas y arterias.

Llovía sangre.

Corrieron a lo largo de uno de los pasillos.

-¡Ahhh!-

Cyborg volteó, viendo como una creatura se acercaba a donde se encontraba Starfire, y sin repasar el acontecimiento lanzó un rayo sónico, que se mezclaba con el explosivo que lanzaba Robin, lanzando a la entidad unos metros lejos de la extraterrestre.

Siguieron con su camino, corriendo lo más rápido que pudieron, la bestia se había erguido y gruñía con molestia, siguiendolos con múltiples piernas que incrementanban su velocidad.

Con algo de desesperación vieron que Cyborg se tropesaba con uno de los cadáveres.

-¡Cyborg! ¡NO!-chilló Starfire, sus ojos verdes de furia, lanzando rayos a la bestia que jalaba al hombre de hojalata.

Otra entidad salía de las paredes de mármol y con desesperación Robin jaló del pie a la chica, salvándole del golpe de la nueva bestia.

-¡Starfire, el puede cuidarse solo!-gritó de entre los gruñidos de los demonios.

Se subío a la espalda del ave gigante que ahora era Chico Bestia, Starfire en sus brazos, esta lloraba con todas sus fuerzas.

El puede cuidarse solo, se decidió, perdiendo de vista a los monstruos, con un sólo vistazo de la armadura de metal del chico.

Un tintineo metálico en la boca del demonio.

En un intento desesperado de vencer, decidió probar los explosivos mágicos con los que experimento de vuelta en la torre, sonriendo con algo de alivio al ver que las bestias que salían de las paredes se retractaban con el dolor físico y metafísico que sufrían.

-Necesito que me ayudes Star-le murmuró al oído, lanzando una mirada determinada a los ojos rojos de la extraterrestre.

Tenía que llegar.

Pero no sabía a donde.

-

Pensó que iba a ser más difícil.

Pero aún así, después de lo que había pasado con sus poderes desencadenándose no dudo que el trabajo se le hiciera considerablemente más fácil.

Con un brilló que no le gustaba en sus propios ojos mutilaba a cualquier enemigo que se le presentaba.

Un sólo dedo y la creatura sangraba en sus manos. Era desconcertante. Era nuevo.

Le aterraba.

Y le encantaba.

Llegó al cuarto que compartía con Starfire durante su estancia en la ciudad.

Abrió la puerta y la cerró cuidadosamente, sintiendo a cualquier creatura que le interrumpiera.

Al darse cuenta que no había nada en el cuarto recitó el hechizo que había aprendido en las conferencias para alejar a Astaroth del lugar, sentándose en el piso del cuarto y cerrando sus ojos.

Justo a tiempo.

-

Llegaron a donde pensaban se desataba la batalla principal, y con ojos grandes vieron a las figuras blancas que chocaban con las horripilantes entidades.

De entre los atacantes vieron a Yibril y a Airin, que lucían magníficos con la capa blanca, atacaban a la mayor parte de los demonios, destruyendolos con sólo un poco de esfuerzo.

-Jajaja, al parecer nos subestimaron Yi, nos enviaron la basura-reía feliz Airin, moviendo sus manos en aburridas mociones, como si alejara a una mosca, rayos blancos salían de la punta de sus dedos y chocaban como explosión en los múltiples cuerpos que todavía peleaban.

En un momento de distracción, vieron como una de las creaturas se acercaba con velocidad alarmante a la orilla donde se encontraban escondidos.

Y una bola blanca de energía espectral se creaba delante de ellos.

-Deberían estar en la sala de conferencias-murmuró Yibril, dejándoles en la bola blanca y alejándose nuevamente a la batalla.

-¡Espera!-exclamó Starfire, acercándose con manos temblorosas a la capa blanca, viendo con ojos esperanzados las bellas facciones del ángel oscuro.

-Nuestro amigo Cyborg...-lloró, tocando con sus manos la capa blanca de poder, Yibril la miró por el más breve de los momentos, tocando con su propia mano la capa blanca, imitando a Starfire.

Asintió brevemente, y se fue.

Con el dolor y la angustia, se deslizó al piso, recargándose en la sustancia brillosa que era la capa, no importando que sus pantorillas se mancharan de más sangre.

La sangre seca de su cuerpo le daba comezón.

-

Con una sospecha que crecía lentamente de su mente miró hacia donde estaba el de ojos esmeralda. Observando como detective.

Una mano la tenía en el estómago.

-Chico Bestia, estás herido-murmuró ligeramente, mirando de reojo los ojos cerrados de la morena.

-Te hubieras quedado...todavía tienes la resaca. Perdón, Chico Bestia-

-Está bien hermano, sólo necesito que hagas algo con el dolor-musitó en un tono que puso en alerta a Robin. Sus ojos se veían raramente vacíos, su respiración cortada.

-De acuerdo-le respondió, moviendo sus manos por la profunda herida en el estómago de Chico Bestia.

Frunció el entrecejo -Tenemos que hacer algo con la sangre primero-

Con la concentración que había adquirido del entrenamiento con la oscura logró quitar algo de la sangre del estómago del muchacho.

Después de varios minutos Chico Bestia susurró algo que le caló los huesos -Es grave ¿verdad? Ha tocado algunos órganos vitales-

Robin tragó saliva -Algo, pero no morirás hoy, eso te lo aseguro, ni mañana...-

-Que bien-

El comportamiento calmado de Chico Bestia le alarmaba de sobre manera. Sus ojos se cerraban cada vez más.

-Chico Bestia, tienes que quedarte despierto, estoy haciendo todo lo que puedo-susurró nervioso, su fuente de poder todavía no tenía la precisión para crear las células que repararían el cuerpo del verde, pero estaba seguro de que le estaba ayudando con la pérdida de sangre (siendo uno de los primeros entrenamientos que había tenido con la oscura)

-Estoy tratando Robi-

-Trata más fuerte-

Tenía que hacerlo.

-

Abrió sus ojos lentamente y frente de ella había una cama rosa con la cara de Robin estampada en ésta.

Suspiró quedamente, volteando con ojos medio cerrados al reloj del buro.

12:30 p.m.

8 horas de meditación en los confines de su mente.

No se oía nadie.

Después de tallarse los ojos fuertemente decidió que era suficiente para sobrevivir sin romperle el cuello a alguien.

Un portazo hizo que volteara a la puerta del cuarto.

Una silueta se perfilaba en la luz blanca que entraba a la recámara, y con curiosidad vio los orbes verdosos de Starfire, que le miraban con un dejo de enorme alivio, causándole un escalofrío que estremeció su cuerpo con el buen sentimiento.

-Raven...-murmuró Starfire, sus ojos grandes en sorpresa, llenándose de lágrimas, resaltando sus ojos verdosos en lo oscuro del cuarto. Con una capa rojiza con manchas cafés (que en un principio fue blanca) reposando en sus hombros, se acercó con cautela al cuerpo inmóvil de la oscura, sonriendo de admiración al ver el cuerpo espectral que rodeaba a la princesita de hielo, dándole un brillo magnífico.

La envolvió en un abrazo, sacándole el aire a la chica del cabello violeta.

-Sabría que estarías aquí-murmuró con la voz cortada.

-¿Dónde están los demás?-

Starfire no dijo nada al principio, y pensó preguntarle otra vez.

-Tienes que venir a la sala principal-anunció la pelirroja cuando vio que Raven abría la boca para preguntar otra vez. Con algo de duda la siguió fuera del cuarto, notando el estado de decadencia que presentaba el edificio.

-¿Por qué estás vestida así?-preguntó mientras caminaban, concentrándose en el brillo de la capa de Starfire y no en la encantadora esencia de muerte que se pegaba a las paredes.

-Me la dieron hace unas horas, es para protección-

-Eso lo pude adivinar muy bien Starfire, a lo que me refiero es porque estás vestida así. Tu no deberías estar en el campo de "acción"-le reprendió, Starfire no dijo nada al principio.

-Necesitaban más gente Raven, yo estaba con la disposición de ayudar a los que más me necesitaban, pero no te preocupes, estuve con el escuadrón que protege a los cuidadanos, fue algo difícil enviarlos a la facilidad que tenía los conjuros de protección, pero salvamos al 97 de ellos. Los cadáveres que ves aquí son mayormente entidades que trajeron los demonios-

Después de unos momentos se divisaron las grandes puertas de la sala principal, que había sido encantada para ser más grande a la original, y Raven frunció el entrecejo de molestia al ver que estaba llena de los soldados del Magick Protegé, un escuadrón universal de la dimensión.

Con un dejo de alivio se dio cuenta que no tenía ganas de desgarrar lo que se que se le pusiera encima.

-Raven-exclamó una voz. La mencionada se volteó, viendo de entre la capucha la cara de Ste´fan.

-Que bueno que estás bien-suspiró el muchacho, tomandola de la mano y jalándola al lugar más vacío de la sala, sintió el pequeño cosquilleo de una barrera de seguridad cuando entró en el círculo, que sólo estaba habitado por los senadores de la ciudad. Notó con desdén la ausencia del Mariela y de Luz de Terra Nova.

-Parece que nuestra pelirroja y Mariela nos han traicionado-

-¿Qué te hace pensar eso Raven?-gimoteó Ephrem, abrazandose a sí mismo.

-Bueno, la primera razón es que ninguno de ustedes es lo suficientmente débil para no defenderse en situaciones como ésta, la segunda es que ellas fueron las únicas que faltaron al menos una vez a alguna de las conferencias que teníamos en la noche, la tercera, a Luz la vi el día en que fuimos a visitar a las estatuas-

Ephrem no dijo nada, temblando por la traición tan obvia de su novia y de su hermana.

-Sabrás Ephrem, que aunque no eres un traidor, tu relación con ellas te hace sospechoso, y aunque va a ser un golpe muy fuerte a nuestras defensas no te podemos dejar ir- pronunció ella, viendo con algo de lastima que los ojos verdosos del chico se inundaban de perlas lágrimas.

-Además, en el estado en que estás va a ser fácil que te maten cuando volvamos a salir-

Nadie refuto.

-Quiero ver a mis amigos- pronunció después de varios silenciosos momentos.

Al ver que no recibía respuesta alguna, volteó para ver a Starfire, que jugaba con sus manos de manera corta y rápida, viendo a todos con reproche por dejarle la obligación de responder.

-Chico Bestia está siendo atendido por los curanderos-dijo entre tragos y bocanadas de aire. Mirando a todo menos a Raven, que fruncía el entrecejo.

-¿Dónde están Cyborg y Robin?-preguntó lento y firme.

Starfire tenía lágrimas en los ojos. No soportaba las lágrimas. Una furia cegante la hizo caminar hacia donde estaba la chica, tomándole los hombros y sacudiendola.

-¿Dónde están Starfire?- El sarandeo de la pelirroja causó que una lágrima cayera cerca de su mejilla.

Hasta que con horror se dio cuenta que sus mejillas se mojaban cada vez más.

-¿Dónde están Starfire? ¡¿Dónde?!- Los ojos le ardían demasiado.

-¡Raven! Calmate-

No era posible.

Termino en los brazos de Marcus Light, que la abrazaba fuerte a su pecho y le movía como bebé que se va a dormir.

-Sólo quiero que me digan donde están-se odio por la debilidad de su voz.

Todos estuvieron en silencio.

Lo único que se oía era los hechizos que viajaban para poder estar cerca de la oscura sin ser descuartizados en el momento.

A parte de sus sollozos.

-

Hay cosas que ha Starfire le han puesto lágrimas a los ojos.

Pero el ver a Raven...a _Raven _sollozar, con lágrimas que escurren de sus ojos y mejillas rojas por la presión.

Simplemente le partían el corazón.

-A...a Cyborg lo lo...perdimos cuando salimos de la sala principal-

Raven tomó una bocanada de aire y se hundió más en las ropas del joven de cabello azul.

A lo que consideraba como el mejor amigo que pudo tener...a su hermano postizo. A la primer alma que se preocupo por ella.

-De Ro-robin...simplemente lo perdimos de vista hace unas horas...el, el-

Robin no.

-De ninguno hemos encontrado el cuerpo, así que estamos seguros de que no están muertos-sugirió Ste´fan, tocando brevemente el hombro de la peli-violeta.

-O tal vez algo se los comió-rió un poquito la oscura, para luego sentir que un nudo le apretaba al corazón, el dolor era tan grande.

Tan grande.

Marcus abrazó más fuerte a Raven, pasando su mano sobre el cabello de Raven. Presionando más poder en la sala, los demás murmurando los hechizos que controlarían los poderes desatados de la oscura.

-

Les gustó? NO? Si? Diganme :(


	28. Cámara de los Sentimientos Desatados

OK

Ya sé.

Lo siento.

Pero realmente no he encontrado tiempo para escribir, es una nota por ahí y otra por acá y por aculla.

Pero las 150 preguntas que me dejaron de Bioquímica me han tenido un tanto ocupada…

Como sea, aquí les traigo recién horneado al siguiente capítulo de El Compromiso, que espero lo disfruten como yo.

-

_**La Cámara de los Sentimeintos Desatados.**_

-Ya-

Raven alzó una ceja.

-¿Ya qué?-

-Hemos descifrado el código para abrir la cámara con los pergaminos de tu educación-

Raven no entendió por un momento, hasta que sus ojos se llenaron con la realización de tan olvidado proyecto, supuso que al ser tan difícil habían dejado los pergaminos solos. No había duda, esta sería una gran ayuda.

-Cuando-

-Pues aunque no lo creas ya todos lo habíamos olvidado, hasta que llegó Ephrem con las transcripciones en los brazos-Raven sonrió un poquito, Ephrem parecía ayudar hasta para lavar los pisos del edificio (Otro día lo había visto con el uniforme de ayuda en el zoológico, que por los demonios un escuadrón se había ido para capturar a los animales que se escaparon) Sospechaba que el guapo pelirrojo se sentía culpable por la traición de su hermana y su novia.

-Ya había pasado algo de tiempo desde que escuché sobre ellos, es más Airin no nos había dicho que ya había mas de un pergamino transcrito-exclamó Marcus, sabiendo que se le había ido un poco la respiración por la placentera sorpresa, por un momento mataba a Airin cuando les dijo que ella también lo había olvidado.

Los pergaminos los habían dejado con un escuadrón especial en una ciudad cercana a la suya, con las esperanzas de que estos, aparte de regresar con pergaminos recién hechos, también transcritos para su facil lectura.

Ahora faltaba la otra sorpresa.

-Esos son demasiados pergaminos Marcus, algo más estas queriendo decirme hasta el final…-

Marcus sonrió conocedor, no le hacía mal a Raven ser la observadora persona que la caracterizaba.

-Mika'il y su tropa descubrieron que los pergaminos para desactivar a los guerreros estaba a 50 kilometros debajo de la mano donde meditaste tanto tiempo-

-Eso es mucho espacio-anotó Raven, peleando por la sonrisa que se quería salir de su vertiginosa mente. Optando por la ligereza de las noticias y no por la tardanza de los hechos. También descartó la rara coincidencia de los últimos sucesos...

-Sip, hubieramos hecho menos tiempo si hubieran buscado ahí desde el principio, serían al menos 2 meses-terminó triunfante, hasta que su cara se contorno en todo negocios, una mirada sombría posandose en sus brillantes ojos.

-¿Qué pasará con la boda?-preguntó Raven, sabiendo muy bien la causa de la amarga y seria mirada del joven. Miró desinterada como Marcus acomodaba los pergaminos en la mesa del centro.

-Esa no se puede cancelar-empezó reluctante, cerrando un poco sus ojos al ver que la mesa se derretía, los pergaminos cayendo y la madera resonando en la sala principal.

-Raven, tienes que calmarte, se que va a ser difícil, pero los demonios no pueden gastar más energía de las que les hicimos gastar hace unos días. La boda es nuestro plan secreto, y con la cámara abierta y los guerreros tenemos esperanza, una mínima parte, pero esta ahí-explicó ligero, acariciando el cabello de Raven, murmurando encantamientos para que el material alrededor de ellos no sufriera más daño.

Raven sabía muy bien que iba a ser difícil, pero era una pequeña ventaja y no podía dudar un momento más.

-Sólo que hay algo que necesitamos Raven-

-La ayuda de los cuidadanos-terminó ella, sabiendo muy bien lo que significaba eso, un agrio sabor le inundo la boca. Se paró lentamente de su asiento, saliendo de la sala y cerrando la puerta con las fuerzas que tenía.

Marcus hizo una mueca de dolor. Era necesario.

-

La única ventaja que presentaba la sitacuión era el relativamente pequeño número de demonios que Astaroth logró sacar por el portal, y era así donde los del senado lograban descansar y volver a resolver algunos problemas que se presentaban en las cuidades cercanas a la suya.

-¿Qué piensas decirles?-preguntó Starfire, sus manos juntas en signo de protección, su capa café y roja le daba ganas de llorar.

-Sólo que necesitamos su ayuda-respondió la oscura. Parándose en medio del gran parque, el cielo naranja y el morado de las hojas daban una tranquilidad falsa que le calaba los huesos.

Starifre observó detenidamente a Raven, que sacaba velas y polvos de su capa blanca, arreglándolas en el sitio correcto, murmurando todo el trancurso.

Le hizo recordar la facilidad con la que Raven los había llevado de una dimensión a otra, y ahora otra vez tenía la necesidad de velitas.

-Se lo que estás pensando, Starfire, no te preocupes, necesito hacer todo esto por que no es cualquier hechizo, está realizado para mentener esencias demoniacas fuera de este. ¿Sabes de que estoy hecha yo?-

Starfire tragó saliva.

Con pasos reluctantes se acercó a Raven, posando una mano morena en el hombro de la oscura, sintiendo que esta se ponía rígida por el contacto; esto no la desalmó, incándose a lado de ella y susurrando algo que por un momento dudo que fuera enteramente la verdad.

-Eso no te hace como ellos-

Raven se encogió de hombros, resultando con la mano de Starfire cayendo suavemente al pasto.

Vio desinteresada cuando el pasto parecía deterrirse a sus pies, y una puerta brillosa se divisaba debajo de todas las escaleras que en momentos bajarían.

Cuando llegaron a estas, las puertas se deslizaron y miles de murmullos pararon al ver que alguien entraba al refugio.

Algunos gritaron, otros se escondieron, y para sorpresa de Starfire muchos alzaban su mano en forma defensiva, otros simplemente volteaban aburridos.

-Necesitamos de su ayuda-dijo Raven, plana e indiferente. Starfire se tronchó por la falta de tacto en las palabras de la princesita de hielo, mirando de reojo las expresiones que portaban la mayoría de las personas ahí. Suma y completamente indiferencia.

De entre la masa de gente salió un diminuto anciano con ojos que sorprendieron a Starfire, grandes y billantes.

-Sabio Fenrir-apuntó Raven con una pequeña inclinación de su cabeza.

-Sabía que vendrías-murmuró el anciano, un tono escondido de entre su vieja y usada voz.

-Yo sabía que usted sabía-conjeturó Raven, sonriendo diminutamente.

El ancianito se volteó tan rápido que Starfire sintió que algo tronaría en su cuerpo.

-Ya la oyeron rufianes, mayores de 21-gritó el ancianito, Starfire sorprendida al escuchar a una cosa tan pequeña con semejantes pulmones.

Vio estupefacta lo que pasó después, mientras varios jóvenes y adultos se formaban en varias líneas en frente de Raven, como si ya supieran que iban a la batalla.

Una determinación que más bien se veía como suma resignación, cosa que Starfire no pasó por desapercibido.

Sus pensamientos se cortaron cuando un pequeño y delgado joven se acercaba dudoso para donde esta Raven.

-Yo tengo 20 años Su Maj-Raven, pero realmente quiero ayudar, se que puedo- dijo con su voz melosa, viendo a Raven a los ojos.

Raven lo examinó por un momento, alzando su mirada para ver bien al chico, que aunque pequeño entre los demás, era al menos de la altura de Starfire.

-Si me entero de que te mataron el instante que sales a la batalla: te vuelvo a la vida y te mató yo misma lenta y dolorosamente-terminó con un suspiro, viendo sin calmada el sonrojo que aparecía en el chico.

-Vete a formar- el chico hizo un saludo, volteandose de sopetón e ignorando las miradas de celos que le lanzaban.

Lo que había dicho Raven era una manera muy peculiar de demostrar su suma preocupación.

Salieron del refugio, Raven una vez más cerrando el portal con el debido cuidado que requería un hechizo como ese.

-Ahora solo nos vamos a la sala principal y recibiran las determinadas ordenes que se les dara, las seguiran como se debe y si después me entero que alguien se hizo el listo y salió cuando no debía, me temo que tendré que ir a donde sea que esten para torturarlos lenta y dolorosamente-Terminó, viendo por el rabillo del ojo cuando los jovenes de alrededor le dejaban de lanzar miradas asesinas al muchacho de antes.

Starfire tuvo la gracia de reir y juntar sus manos en diversión.

-

-Sin Robin no podemos abrir esto-murmuró Raven, sabiendo sobre las tensas y preocupadas miradas que le lanzaban los del senado. Tuvo la ligera gana de romperle el cuello a cada uno de ellos. Necesitaría más meditación.

-Lo sabemos Raven, sabemos que el amor que se necesita para este encantamiento debe ser recíproco, y aunque podría ser también Cyborg, no lo tenemos aquí, y por eso tienes que hacerlo con él-terminó Ste'fan, señalando brevemente hacia Jonathon, no inmutandose del dolor y angustia que cruzaba como río los orbes de Raven.

Jonathon tenía que hacer algo.Y no sólo porque la mirada de Raven le rompía lentamente el corazón. Los del senado se separaron, colocándose en el lugar correspondiente para la realización del ritual.

Con todo el sentimiento que tenía dentro de su corazón murmuró levemente – Siento no ser al que querías aquí-

Raven tragó saliva. –No…Jonathon, yo. Lo…lo lamento-bajó su cabeza, caminando hacia donde estaba el joven y envolviéndolo con sus brazos.

Ahí fuedonde se dio cuenta, porque el amor si era recíproco, de diferente manera pero lo era.

-Lamento que tengamos que hacer esto-tenía que seguir con su víctimizada personalidad, tenía que hacerlo para que Raven se dejara llevar por la emociones.

Tenía que hacerlo… así el sabor amargo de la no correspondencia no se sentiría tan ácido en su corazón.

Raven lo sabía, y así fue como abrazó más a Jonathon.

-Lamento no corresponderte como quisieras-murmuró Raven en le pecho del chico. Y éste tragó saliva.

Sus sentmientos eran usados para _esto._

Tragó saliva nuevamente, trazando pequeñas figuras en la espalda de Raven, mientras esta hacía lo mismo.

-Sabes que si te quiero-dijo suspirante la chica, divagando un poco.

-Lamento que esto termine así-volvió a decir, no haciendo caso de la luz que salía de todos lados, no haciendo caso del brillito que emanaba la puerta soldada de la cámara, no haciendo caso de los murmuros del hechizo que resonaban alrededor del gigante pasadizo debajo de la Tierra.

Sintió una pequeña lágrima trazar su frente y caer en sus pestañas.

-Siento que tengan que usar tus sentimientos para esto-

Y otra vez, lágrimas viajaban por el espacio de su frente, marcando con brillantes y vagas líneas sus mejillas y mentón.

Se dio cuenta que no sólo eran lás lágrimas de Jonathon las que adornaban sus mejillas con el resplandor transparente de estas. Y por un momento dejo que su enojo saliera.

Enojo porque los sentimientos de alguien como Jonathon eran usados para beneficio material de la civilización.

Enojo por la culpa de no poder corresponder a los sentimientos de Jonathon.

Enojo por su incapacidad de curar tantos corazones que sangraban en la palma de su mano. Así fue como los murmuros se intensificaron, y las puertas de la cámara se abrían lenta y silenciosamente, mientras miles y miles de estantes se divisaban de la oscura cámara.

Con algo de reluctancia soltó el tembloroso cuerpo del vampiro, besándolo en la mejilla y limpiando las lágrimas que adornaban las pestañas gigantescas del joven.

Caminó lentamente hacia la oscuridad, y con una gran aspiración de aire la cámara se cerró el instante en el que llegó al centro del cuarto, no dejando a nadie más pasar.

Lanzó un hechizo cuando sintió una respiración rosar su mejilla. Y trató con todos sus fuerzas divisar algo…algo en la oscura cámara.

Alzó una mano en inspección, solo para ver negro delante de ella. Hasta que alguien la atacó por detrás.

No sintió cuando voló, ni siquiera cuando chocó con los invisibles libros de la estantería, o cuando estos mismos la enterraron.

O el agudo dolor que pasó en su mente.

Su cuerpo ya se había puesto en automático, y fue así como se levantó de su tumba de libros, no importando del ardor de sus extremidades, no importando que aunque no veía, sentía la fría y húmeda presencia de la sangre que se derramaba en el piso y que empepaba sus ropas.

-

Un agudo y calante gritó resonó dentro de la cámara.

-Ya ha empezado-tartemudeó Ephrem, aceptando la mano que posaba Marcus en su moreno hombro.

-No sabía que la condición de la educación que tendrá ahí sería tan brusca-murmuró Arella, cerrando y abriendo sus manos en moción rápida.-¿Cuánto tiempo va a ser?-preguntó temblorosa, ahora acariciando el delicado cabello de Jonathon.

-La cámara tiene su propio espacio y tiempo corriendo, todavía debemos entender bien la mecánica de esta-explicó Jull'an calmadamente, mientras los demás asentían en comprensión. Aprovechó para revisar las notas que había tomado de los pergaminos.

-Entonces sólo falta esperar-terminó Jonathon, alzando su mano y viajándola por el espacio de su cabello, suspirando sonoramente en el ahora silencioso pasadizo.

Realmente estaba enojado, y no sólo porque habían usado lo más inocente de su exitencia para abrir una maldita cámara. Si no porque era claro que Raven no tendría un paseo en el parque dentro de ese lugar.

Otro grito resonó en aquel espacio, y sonidos estruendosos le siguieron.

-Sólo espero que salga viva de ahí-

Los demás asintieron en acuerdo.

-

-Hola Chico Bestia-murmuró la extraterrestre al oído del muchacho, acariciando su cabello y observando la pálida faz que portaba el ahora rubio chico.

Starfire nunca se había enterado que Chico Bestia había sido así cuando más pequeño, pero la vista era sumamente placentera.

-¿Cómo fue que pasó esto?-susurró a nadie en particular, observando mesmerizda las grandes y rubias pestañas del chico (1).

-Las heridas eran peor de lo que esperabamos, señorita Starfire-respondió un de los curanderos del lugar, pasando sus ojos brevemente a la tabla que se encontraba en su mano.

-Pero lo regresaran a la normalidad ¿no?-preguntó ella esperanzada. Si salían de esto Chico Bestia ya no sería de ningún uso para el equipo, y no sólo por eso, pero el gobierno no les dejaría tenerlo si se enterasen que ya es "como los demás".

El curandero sonrió con lastima, -Ya es normal, señorita Starfire-contestó, bajando su cabeza cuando un rayo verde pasó por donde antes estaba.

-¡Lo quiero como yo lo conocí!-chilló adolorida, recargando su cabeza en el pecho del rubio, que subía y bajaba con el lento ritmo de su respiración.

-Estamos haciendo todo lo posible para asegurar que su condición no sea mortal, por el momento el asunto de sus poderes no nos es tan proritario como su vida en sí, señorita Starfire-

Y Starfire aceptó el tono falso del curandero, aceptó que importaba tenerlo ahí en vez de ahí y como ella quisiera. Pero no tenía nada de malo la anticipación que tenía en su corazón.

Ahora Chico Bestia era lo único que tenía ahí, ahora era lo único que la tenía con la sanidad que le sobraba intacta, era el único que prevenía su tan cercano rompimiento.

No se quebraría porque Chico Bestia estaba ahí, inconsciente pero ahí.

-Por favor Chico Bestia, despierta…-susurró, acomodando las arrugadas sábanas sobre sus blancos hombros.

-Y cuando te despiertes te haré el pudín especial del regreso de los amigos, te va a encantar, te lo aseguro-exclamó, poniendo los brazos en el aire y dando una vuelta.

Hasta que se encontró en el piso de mármol del cuarto, mientras lágrimas le quemaban las mejillas.

-

-Para eso debes comprimir tu poder, pero no comprimirlo en espacio, sino en esencia-

Raven asintió dudosa, anotando lo que su Maestro le acababa de decir en un pedazo de pergamino.

-Quiero que un pizca de tu esencia la hagas pequeña, y que la multipliques, no quiero que tu esfera se vea pequeña, sino opaca-

Raven asintió otra vez, cerrando los ojos y tratando en vano, sólo para sentir que la esfera negra de poder que creaba en sus manos era el mismo tono de negro con el que siempre trabajó.

-No quiero que te enojes Raven, o será más difícil-

-¿Cómo quieres que no me enoje si todavía me estoy aliviando de las heridas que me causaste cuando entré?-farfullo a su cara, para luego suspirar y tallar el espacio de su estómago que todavía le ardía como aguja que se enterraba en su piel.

-No es mi culpa-

-Claro que si lo es-bufó en descontento, leyendo otro libro de la estantería.

-No lo es porque no sentiste mi presencia como deberías, la completa oscuridad no tenía nada que ver con tu incapacidad de presenciar a alguien más-

-¡Pero siempre había funcionado! Y de repente ya no sentí nada-

-¿Entonces cómo es que derrotaste a esa serpiente en la prueba del Gran Maestro?-

-Porque sentía su presencia, y aún sin mis poderes era fácil, porque la maldita cosa no se movía tan ágil como presumía…pero tú- sacudió su cabeza y le lanzó una mirada que decía 'dejame en paz que estoy leyendo', sólo para ver que se encogía de hombros, sentándose en el pasto de la cámara y meditando.

Los pájaros cantaban un tonito ligero, y Raven tuvo la extraña sensación de que silbaban una pieza de Chopin.

-Todavía no se como es que estás aquí-decidió saber de una vez por todas la presencia de la persona a la que menos se esperaba en ese lugar.

-Bueno, alguien te tiene que cuidar-

-Si pero…-vio detenidamente los negros ojos.

-Pero ¿qué?-

-Es que, realmente no esperaba encontrarte aquí. Porque realmente no deberías estar aquí, ¿Cómo fue que entraste?-

-Por la puerta-

Raven resopló -¡Rorek! Estoy hablando en serio-

-Jajaja, no sabes muchas cosas de mi, pastelito-respondió simplemente, ignorando la cara de molestia que le lanzaba Raven al escuchar el apodo.

-

-Star, realmente aprecio el pudín, pero los curanderos no quieren que me lo coma, _y honestamente yo tampoco-_

-¿Qué fue eso último? Es que no te he escuchado-

-Nada de nada Star, pero en serio, muchas gracias-

Starfire sonrió serena, colocando el pudín en la mesa y recargando su cuerpo a lado del rubio, cerrando los ojos y escuchando la respiración del chico.

Era un alivio escuchar ese sonido tan _vivo_.

-

Así pasaban los días, en suma harmonía de peleas e instrucciones que frustraban a Raven como nunca se imaginó.

Ella siempre fue una persona concentrada…figuradamente como literalemente. Pero con el entrenamiento arduo que le ponía Rorek sentía que era la persona más distraída del universo.

-Tu problema es que sientes que debes sentir…nada- Raven rodó sus ojos. -¿En serio?-preguntó sarcasticamente, cruzando los brazos sobre su pecho y haciendo un puchero.

-Cuando haces una esfera de poder debes asegurarte que la cantidad exacta de poder sea utilizada, y por eso debes suprimir tus emociones, pero con esto, ese poder que reservas lo necesitarás para opacar la esencia, ahora no debes controlarlo, si no dejarlo salir-

Raven no dijo nada.

-Se que puedes-susurró Rorek, moviendo sus manos en moción rapida en el cabello de Raven, sonriendo cuando la chica le dio un manotazo.

-Recuerdas cuando cambiaste de cuerpo con Starfire, quiero que sientas algo parecido, no igual pero parecido-

Y Raven sonrió al ver la mental imagen de Starfire sin boca.

-Exacto, ahora concentrate-

-Esto es muy contradictorio, me tengo que concentrar y al mismo tiempo no-

-Pero te debes…-

-Concentrar en lo correcto y no tanto en lo que no es necesario, lo se, lo se-asintió con molestia, ya habían pasado por esto varias veces, pero lo que más le frustaba es que de alguna manera todas esas semanas no había funcionado lo que siempre trataba de realizar.

Era molestia por su propia imcompetencia.

Decidió mejor concentrarse en la recuesta de Rorek. Tenía.

…

Y una vez más, por segunda vez en su vida, pensó voluntariamente en las cosas que le ponían una sonrisa _visible_ a la cara. Pero había un problema.

Porque esas mismas cosas también le traían soledad y dolor.

Hasta que abrió sus ojos y vio una esfera opaca flotando sobre su mano.

-¡Al fin! Después de tanto tiempo al fin lo lograste, por un momento dude sobre la inteligencia de tu cerebro-

Y antes de que Raven se quejara, Rorek puso un delicado dedo en los labios de la chica.

-O en la inteligencia de tu corazón-termina en voz dulce.

Raven no supo que decir.

Y no sólo porque Rorek parecía tener razón, sino porque la esfera se había deshecho cuando ella no lo ordenó.

-Te dije que esta es magia más avanzada Raven, la magia que reservas esta siendo usada, y por eso debes tener una condición física sobrehumana para poder tener reservas gigantes de ese poder-apuntó el chico con un tono conocedor.

-Ahora lee los dos libros que están ahora aquí en la mesa, cenaremos en dos horas-

Raven no dijo nada.

-

-¡No! No es así Raven, tienes que expandir, ¡Expandir!-

-¡¿Cómo quieres que no me frustre si con trabajos logré comprimir mi energía y ahora me pides que la expanda?!-

No hizo caso cuando una piedra del bosque en el que ahora se encontraban explotó.

-Eso es lo que he tratado de enseñarte, debes controlar tu poder y no sólo para formar algo con este, si no para formarlo a el-

Raven rodó sus ojos. Rorek se ponía "filosófico".

-Ahora termina mejor de leer el libro-

Raven gruño, sorprendiendose una vez más de la molestia que ahora le causaba leer. Deseó con todas sus ganas que fuera porque Rorek se lo ordenaba y no porque ya habían sido demasiados libros.

Nunca eran demasiados libros, trató de consolarse. Pero sin hacer muecas por el le ardía todo el cuerpo.

-

-Ahora quiero que con una mano me muestres tu energía comprimida y con la otra la expandida-

Raven tragó saliva.

-Recuerda que la esencia de tu alrededor también te sirve de poder Raven, quiero que tomes energía de tu interior, pero también la que hay fuera de ti. Moldeala como hemos practicado, respira, eso es-

No supo como, pero cuando despertó, Rorek se veía mareado y el bosque ahora no estaba.

-Creo que debemos entrenar un poco más-dijo el peli-negro con un tono oscuro.

-

-Debes combinarlos simultaneamente, como un coctel de frutas con gajos de naranja y uvas, no son del mismo tamaño pero saben bien juntas…-

-No-

-No ¿Qué?-

-No saben bien juntas-

Rorek se pegó en la cara con la mano.

-Bueno sabelotodo, entonces dime una fruta pequeña y otra grande que sepan bien para mi explicación que es menos importante que el coctel de frutas-bufó sarcástico y Raven no dijo nada.

-Entonces-

-Pues puede ser…cerezas con zarzamora-

Rorek se veía sorprendido.

-De acuerdo, y ya que hemos resuelto este importante asunto gastronómico ¿podemos volver a los menos relevante?-

-Si-

Rorek bufó.

-

-Ahora usa esos sentimientos y moldealos en anti-cuerpos-

…

-No has leído ese capítulo ¿verdad?-

-Ups-

Rorek señaló bruscamente la mesa donde estaba el libro y Raven entendió la cara de lamento que mostraba Chico Bestia cada vez que ella era así.

-

-¿Cuánto tiempo ha pasado aquí?-preguntó Raven a nadie en particular, mientras se bajaba del aire donde flotaba. Moldeando éste mismo de alrededor y viendo las pequeñas burbujas de energía que se creaban con las moléculas del aire.

-Al menos un año-

Raven asintió lentamente, flotando entre burbujas de energía y flamas azules que viajaban como viento alrededor de la Cámara.

-¿Cuándo?-preguntó quedamente. No sabiendo si quería quedarse más tiempo aquí o volver a la realidad que le esperaba. Era tan tranquilo, tan suave y tan…vacío.

-En unas horas-

Raven agrandó los ojos, no esperando tal respuesta.

-De hecho por tu falta de talento te has atrasado-mencionó el chico con aire superior.

-Aja-

-Tu falta de talento para sentir correctamente las cosas que deberías sentir-terminó más serio, sus ojos cerrados.

Raven tuvo la gracia de sonrojarse por el error, y con algo de petulante comportamiento trató de cambiar el tema.-Ya me había acostumbrado a este lugar-

-Lo se-

-No se si quiero regresar-

-Lo se, pero tienes, hay personas ahí que esperan por ti-

Raven comprendió las palabras lentamente, y con un suspiro doloroso recordó los indefinidos tiempos que lloraba por aquellos que creía haber perdido.

Recordó el salado sabor de las lágrimas que escurrían de sus mejillas al recordar cada instante que compartía con los Titanes. Cada instante con esos ojos de antifaz y ese cabello color cuervo.

-Si quiero regresar-

-También lo sé-

-Sabelotodo-

-También eso lo se-

-

-La ceremonia es mañana y Raven no ha salido de ahí-

-Lo sé Chico Bestia, pero debemos atenernos a las órdenes que nos den-apuntó Starfire con el ceño fruncido, mientras viajaba su mano sobre el cabello rubio del joven, que tenía su cabeza en el regazo de la chica.

-Extraño a todos-conjeturó tímido el oji-azul, cerrando sus ojos en agridulce memoria.

-Yo también-admitió la extraterrestre, asintiendo con la cabeza freneticamente, delgados cabellos haciendole cosquillas a Chico Bestia.

-Pero me alegra que estemos aquí los dos-dijo en un suspiro y Chico Bestia sonrió.

-

-Espero que te haya servido de algo mi ayuda-terminó dramaticamente, mientras limpiaba una lágrima imaginaria y abrazaba a Raven con todas las fuerzas que tenía, la soltó al ver el tinte morado que empezaba a mostar la oscura.

-Sabes, ese color va bien con tus ojos-

Raven rodó los ojos en exasperación, tomando una bocanada de aire y cambiando su calmada cara a una de completa y monótona esencia. Y ahora el que rodó sus ojos fue Rorek.

-Adiós, Raven-

-Adios, Rorek-

Y sólo fue eso. Porque de alguna manera sabían que se volverían a ver, donde sea que fuera, de la manera que fuera.

Raven lo sabía, no supo como llegó a esa conclusión, pero era bueno estar completamente seguro de algo.

Y dejo que la oscuridad la envolviera unos segundos, viendo como un hilo de luz se creaba de la puerta que se abría lenta y calmadamente.

Salió para enfrentar lo que afuera se encontraba.

-

Blancos brazos le rodearon, y la esencia tan conocida de Chico Bestia llegó a sus fosas nasales. No pudo parar, abrazó al chico con todo lo que tenía.

-Te vez muy bien así, Chico Bestia- no supo si el sonrojo monumental del chico era porque le abrazaba o por el cumplido.

-¿Y no me veía bien antes?-preguntó con un puchero, separandose de la chica y mirando abajo para conectar sus ojos con los de ella.

-Sin comentarios-

Chico Bestia hizo cara de lamento.

-¡Rae!-exclamó Starfire con lo que sospechosamente se oía como un grito y un sollozo mezclado.

-¡Star! Nu me dejas respi-rar-Realmente apreciaba que le extrañaran, pero no apreciaba que la mataran antes de terminar lo que se tenía que terminar.

-Lo siento-murmuró la extraterrestre, dejando que Arella y los del senado abrasacen a la chica. Escuchando con energía las historias que Raven contaba sobre sus hazañas en el relativamente pequeño cuarto donde esas dos semanas había estado.

Pero con un golpe a la cara vio la diferencia de la chica.

Una diferencia que estaba segura sólo ella y Chico Bestia notaban. Aunque su cara seguía siendo la reina de la monotonía. Un diferente y apenas divisable tintineo de sus ojos lo explicaba todo.

No estaba segura si el cambio le gustaría.

O si le encantaría.

-

REVIEWS?


	29. Raven POV

_**Raven P.O.V**_

-No nos has dicho lo que aprendiste mientras estuviste en esa cámara-

-No mucho-

Chico Bestia no era tonto.

Aunque la mayoría de las veces usaba su potencial cerebral para crear chistes que a nadie le daban gracia, sabía muy bien el brusco cambio de actitud que tenía Raven.

Pero si de brusco se trataba lo mandarían a un manicomio por las alusionasiones de un ambiente imaginario. Lo bueno es que no estaba solo, sabía que por lo menos Starfire, y hasta un punto, Jonathon, percibían ese cambio.

Sólo es cuestión de conocer a la persona diagnosticada.

No quería enojar a Raven, por lo que decidió dejar el tema para otro rato. Sólo que…Había un inconveniente que se expresaba con la forma de cabello rojo y piel morena.

-Sabemos que algo cambió contigo Rae, te ves diferente y queremos saber que fue-

Deseó por un momento que las deidades de cualquier religión existente le quitarán la boca a Starfire.

Era lo mejor.

Raven frunció el entrecejo, alzando su mirada del libro que leía tan concentrada hace unos momentos, sus labios apretándose en lo que era un signo claro de 'No es de tu incumbencia', para bajar su mirada nuevamente.

Starfire se dio cuenta de la clara advertencia, pero si algo era más exalarante que el cambio en Raven lo dejaría, desafortunadamente no lo había encontrado.

-¡Dinos Rae!-

-Realmente no fue nada del otro mundo-

_Aunque todavía necesito meditar para deshacerme de esas heridas _pensó con desdén, involuntariamente cambiando de posición en el pasto para que su lado izquierdo no sintiera tanto la presión de su cuerpo. Aprovechando para ver el horizonte…Imaginando que venía alguien.

Frunció el entrecejo en disgusto. Sabía ya claramente que el porcentaje de la sobrevivencia de…ellos sería casi nula para este tiempo.

-Necesito meditar chicos-dijo seca, parándose de debajo del árbol y avanzando bruscamente hacia el edificio, no cachando las miradas reluctantes que le lanzaban sus amigos.

Cuando se hubo ido, Starfire suspiró quedamente, como si el mundo se le viniera a los hombros en un mismo instante.

-Tu también sabes que tal vez nunca los volvamos a ver-murmuró lento y cortado. Chico Bestia respondió con la mirada vacía.

-No se si me sorprende más que a ella le esté afectando, o que a mi me afecta menos-rió amargamente, el delicado y fresco aire del lugar cambiando para hacerse más pesado a su alrededor.

Hasta las hojas de los árboles dejaron de danzar en unisono, escuchando atentas a las habladurías de la pelirroja.

-Si le importaría-dijo Chico Bestia en vos pequeñita, su mirada aún vacía.

-Si, si lo lamento, pero no me refiero a eso, de lo que hablo es que no lo mostraría de esa manera-

-El hubiera no existe Star-

-Pero a veces el hubiera importa más que los hechos ¿No lo crees Chico Bestia?-una voz dijo detrás de ellos, y con gran horror voltearon para ver los rubios cabellos y ojos azules de la peor pesadilla que pudieron tener.

Después todo se volvió negro.

-

-¿¡Cómo que no los encuentran?!,¡Estaban en frente, a unos pasos de la entrada!-gritó una enojada Airin, sacudiendo las manos y caminando alrededor de la sala en suma desesperación.

-¿Dónde está Raven?-

-La llevaron al cuarto-

Pregunta surgió en el rostro angelical de la chica, hasta que la realización de que tipo de cuarto era le pegó en la cara.

-¿Cómo está?-preguntó con voz temblorosa.

-Raven…más que enojada; el cuarto, esperamos que siga en pie.

Airin asintió ligeramente.

El Cuarto era un dispositivo de origenes indeterminados que se usaba para la filtración de poder, principalmente para el avasteciemiento de energía de toda la dimensión, trasladando "cubetas" de energía potencial a las diferentes ciudades alrededor.

La habían usado años antes para que Raven no hiciera explotar más de lo necesario. Y ahora por el desencadenamiento de las emociones de la chica.

Lo malo era que todavía no se había acabado lo que soltó cuando pequeña. Airin no quiso imaginar lo que sucedería con la adolescente Raven.

Para demostar el punto, un gran estremecimiento recorrió a la roca gigante de la ciudad.

-Estamos esperando que pase pronto-

Pero pasaba el tiempo y Raven no salía de ahí.

-

-Rae…-su mano se acercó lentamente a la de Raven, sólo para sentir un dolor punzante al contacto, se retrajo como pudo, observando que Raven tenía la misma expresión adolorida.

-Raven- intentó más confidente-Si no te controlas el entrenamiento por el que pasaste no va a servir de nada-anotó, alejandose un poco del espacio personal de Raven, tomando en consideración los gustos de la oscura (descartó el choque de auras con petulante ignorancia)

-No importa-

-Entonces eres muy egoísta-

Raven no dijo nada.

-Todavía tienes una motivación para pelear Raven, o al menos deberías- le farfulló, sintiendo la amargura viajar por sus canales celestiales, haciendo que el autocontrol se perdiera por un instante.

Por primera vez en muchos milenios, el enojo le hizo tomar su verdadera forma ante la oscura, sintiendo el cambio como brisa a sus venas, causando que lágrimas de dolor recorrieran las mejillas de Raven.

-No puedes dejar esto así-dijo, asumiendo la confusión de Raven como duda ante la sentencia y no por el distinguido sonido que salía de sus labios.

Lo entendió después al ver que Raven se tapaba los oídos, sus ojos violets cambiando al rojo de la sangre que derramaban sus manos figurada como literalmente.

Decidió castigarla por un momento, mientras sonidos agudos salían de su boca, no importando que gotas de sangre salieran de los oídos de Raven, ni que sus ojos derramaran lágrimas color escarlata.

-Yo se que tu no eres egoísta Raven, debes hacer algo aunque tu mayor motivación ya no este, creo que tu mejor que nadie lo sabe, me es sorprendente como lo has olvidado-sabía que Raven la entendía, si clara era la expresión adolorida pero resignada de la oscura.

Parece que terminar era lo mejor, notando las arterias protuberantes que se marcaban en la piel de la oscura, ya con mucho dolor para entender algo de lo que le seguía diciendo Airin. Así que después de algunos dolorosos cambios, regresó a su forma terrestre, teniendo a penas las fuerzas de conjugar una silla y aplastarse en ella por el cansancio de la travesía metafísica.

Raven jadeaba miserablemente, sentada en el piso de la sala con las piernas dobladas, tapando su cuerpo salvo la cabeza, que se encontraba entre sus dos manos llenas de sangre.

-Te lo mereces ¿lo sabías?-era más una confirmación que una pregunta, pero sonrió cuando vio el pequeño movimiento de la cabeza de Raven, confirmandole su premisa.

Pasó un rato antes de que alguna dijera algo, aunque Airin observó a Raven, viendola pasar sus manos azulescas sobre sus orejas, tratando de arreglar el daño a sus oídos, no importando que la sangre seca se quedara en su cabello violeta.

Hasta que observó cómo los ojos de la oscura se abrían, mostrando ojos violetas con derrames monumentales, brillando por el dolor más que por otra cosa, pero no dejo que las lágrimas cayeran, dejandolas encima de sus pestañas ahora color café; pasó sus manos sobre sus orbes, quitando lo máximo del dolor y tirando sus cansadas extremidades en el piso de piedra de donde estaban; sus manos se formaron en puños, temblando con la fuerza que se ejercía y volviendo los nudillos blancos como la nieve, los alzó y golpeó el piso, no importando que este se quebrara por la presión de moléculas locas que se mueven sin cesar.

A Airin no le preocupó el estado que presentaba la chica, sino el brillo de sus ojos, que más bien era como una nube opaca que los hacía vacíos, ni siquiera se encontraba ese pequeño tintineo de sabiduría e hilarante sarcasmo que antes la caracterizaba.

Ahora sólo había una suma resignación de posición.

Realmente necesitaba algo, algo que le diera los ánimos de vencer a lo que sea que se aproximaba, y no sólo por el bien de los demás, sino por el de ella. Tenía miedo de que hiciera algo para salvarlos a todos sin tomar en consideración su misma sobreviviencia. Sabía que en ese momento Raven estaba vacía y dañada.

Era aterrador verla así.

-Raven-volvió a empezar, tragando saliva cuando la chica no le hizo caso, acercandose lentamente al cuerpo postrado en el piso.

Se veía tan pequeña y frágil ahí.

-

Después de unas cuantas semanas de busqueda alrededor de las dimensiones más cercanas, la desaparación de los titanes que quedaban se hizo oficial, y diferentes cuerpos policiacos alrededor de la dimensión se tomaron la libertad de buscar los _cuerpos _a un precio nulo.

Mientras tanto, la amargura y la resignación comían a Raven completa, dejando una cáscara de blanco y violeta que sólo comía 2 o tres veces ( a la semana); pasando los días sentada en la terraza más alta, practicando sus hechizos sin saber que la drenaban de su poder como agua, dejandola muchas veces débil.

Pero nadie lo sabía (ni siquiera ella), ya muy ocupados con los arreglos que se tenían que hacer para volver a atacar, o al menos para volver a defender lo que sea que quedara de la dimensión.

Y como viento a la cara dos sonoros _cracks_ de la terraza la despertaron de su ensoñación (que _**no**_ contenía el suave y dulce sabor del aire rasgándole las mejillas cuando cayera de esa misma terraza), distinguió ese movimiento de partículas de aire siendo movidas instantaneamente para el ocupamiento de otros _dos_ cuerpos. Volteó lentamente, como insegura de que iba a estar detrás de su flamante capa.

Hasta que se topo con dos pares de ojos esmeralda que le veían con algo no menos que devoción.

Sus ojos se contractaron dolorosamente, y por un momento sintió que tal vez ya se le habían aflojado todos los tornillos del cerebro, lo mejor sería entrar a ese cómodo y esponjoso cuarto, no olvidando esa cómoda camisa de fuerza que le abrazaría como a un amigo.

Tomó una bocanada de aire.

-Chicos-su vos sonaba rasposa y muy aguda a la vez, que es una contradicción que sólo Raven puede traer a la existencia.

Chico Bestia sonrió, enseñandole sus dientes blancos detrás de esos labios carnosos. Raven tuvo la mínima impresión de querer besarlo hasta sacarle el cerebro.

-Rae-pronunció Starfire, sonrisa Colgate bien puesta en sus mejillas rosadas, Raven tuvo que detenerse para no correr y abrazarla hasta dejarla sin aire.

-¿Son reales?-se ponderó por un momento, viendolos con ojos de sapo y escuchando como música para los oídos la risita que dejaban los dos en el aire.

Hasta que un trueno la sacó de su sueño y despertó de sopetpon, viendo desguanzada el techo petirrojo del cuarto.

Bueno, al menos ya no eran las pesadillas que en vez de presionarla, la molestaban con gran calibre.

Sabía que no volvería a dormir con la fuerte tormenta que resonaba en sus oídos, así que optó por una noche de vaga, saliendo de las sábanas grises que la cubrían y abriendo la puerta del cuarto, teniendo cuidado de no ver la cama rosa que se burlaba de ella quedamente.

El exterior del cuarto era frío y sombrío, pero también era una distracción para la pesadilla que ahora vivía.

Se sentía real.

Con una sonrisa imperceptible vio una cuchara atorada en el mármol de las paredes, así que decidió entrar a donde sus sentimienos se podían desatar. Con gran cuidado entro en las sombras, repentinamente envuelta de colores vivos y "sonrientes" que le acariciaban la piel y le susurraban al oído.

Era raro descubrir que aún con la falta de sus amigos el poder que había desarrollado con el entrenamiento de Rorek siguiera en pie; débil, traslúcido y lloriqueon, pero en pie.

_Debes_ _tener esperanza._ Le decía su fuerza vital, y para mayor eficiencia le envió una imagen del petirrojo de sus sueños, mientras le sonreía a una diminuta Raven con ojos demasiado grandes.

…No supo si era puro morbo o necesidad, pero imágenes PG-15 pasaron por su mente, casi sintiendo el sabor de menta que siempre _traía_ Robin en sus labios.

Decidió concentrarse en otras cosas y no en el recuerdo de esas manos que viajaban ¡…!

Tal vez entrar a las sombras no fue tan buena idea.

Pero con gran presión pasó lo que quedaba de la noche ahí, que no era mucho por el espacio y tiempo propios de esa pequeña dimensión alterna y oscura (que ironía)

Salió del as sombras y se dirigió a su cuarto, pasando con la rutina diaria de una ducha, una arregladita (que consistía en vestirse y checar que su pelo no tuviera ningúna nudo)

Y diario se levantanba por que ¡Demonios!

Todavía había esperanza de que regresaran.

Sólo por eso.

-

Después de volver a ver esos dos pares de ojos verdes y azules,(recordó por un momentos que los ojos de Chico Bestia era verdes porque en su sueño el tenía sus poderes todavía) se mordió una muñeca para ver si lo que veía era real o sólo un sueño, y aunque sintió el punzante dolor recordó que no servía de nada, porque en _sus_ sueños todavía poder sentir dolor sin despertarse (¿pero quien rayos va a morderse en un sueño?).

Decidió ver si las iluciones se movían o algo, casi esperando que en un momento imprevisto exploten en confeti y silbidos que la despertarían de otro sueño. Pero no pasó. Los dos corrieron hasta donde ella estaba, y lo único que vio fue rojo y rubio, mientras los labios de Chico Bestia masajeaban los suyos y los brazos de Starfire la dejaban sin aire.

Después de una vertiginosidad fuera de personaje vio a los dos chicos a la cara, sonrojada por el beso más que por saber que tal vez no eran ellos mismos.

Pero se veían tan reales. Era un lujo que dejaría pasar más por la estabilidad de su mente que por otra cosa.

-¿Cómo que se son ustedes?-preguntó estricta, sus ojos brillando nuevamente, aún cuando el conocimiento de un posible engaño rondara por su mente.

Starfire inclinó su cabeza en pregunta-¿Por qué no seríamos nosotros?-preguntó con la manos juntas como en oración.

_Son tan reales._

-¡¿Por qué?! , ¡Desaparecen en el aire y vuelven a aparecer después de UN mes! ¡Y del mismo aire!-sabía que algo explotaría, estaba segura pero no importaba, la desesperación y la libertad que había adquirido del entrenamiento la había dejado diferente…pero sólo por ahora.

Cualquiera con sentimientos se pondría así ¿verdad? ¡¿Verdad?!

Descartó el alivio que recorrió al ver las esperadas expresiones de sus amigos. _Podría jurar que son ellos._ Pero su paranoia que había incrementado con los últimos días la dejaba dudosa, tenía que saber si eran ellos, así que con una silenciosa disculpa trazó un perfil de su fuerza vital para que entrara en la mente de los dos titanes.

Pero no podía entrar, como si una suave brisa le detuviera con sus manos, impidiendo que viera que era lo que había dentro de cada una de las mentes, era sumamente sospechoso, pero la delicadeza con la que era negada la entrada no era de un demonio.

Con un reluctante suspiro volvió a la normalidad, mirando a los dos chicos con ojos vacíos.

De pronto se decidió.

_Los dejare estar aquí mientras tanto._

La euforia y felicidad de saber que posiblemente no eran ellos la drenó de todo lo bueno que había sentido en mucho tiempo, con una bocanda de aire se sentó en el piso de la terraza y dejo que sus ojos se inundaran de amarga y desconocida tristeza. (Sólo la había sentido una vez)

Y como reacción raramente automática de los dos chicos, prosiguieron a cerrar los ojos y taparse los oídos al ver que Raven lloraba.

Porque todavía no se acostumbraban ver algo tan triste.

Aunque ya deberían, pero por razones muy lejanas a las lágrimas de Raven.

-

Después de llevarlos con expresión enojada a la sala principal, se encerró en el cuarto a meditar, no importando que sus amigos estuviesen a unos pisos de distancia, tal vez explicando su ausencia por tanto tiempo.

También recordando la posibilidad de que no fueran ellos.

Por un momento de recuerdo antiguo y polvoriento decidió escoger el enojo sobre el alivio de volver a verlos, aunque fuera tal vez una ilusión de mal gusto por parte de algún patán escondido entre las sombras.

_Pero se sentía tan bien volver a verlos._

¡_Te estas volviendo suave, Roth!_ Le decía una vocecita en su cabeza, supuso que era Valiente, tan directa la chica.

Pero no importaba, lo que pasaba en ese momento era un enojo injustificado y bueno para la salud, luego iría a pasar un rato más con los clones de Starfire y Chico Bestia.

¡Pero sólo porque sabía que la necesitaban, no por otra cosa!

A veces la negación es un camino un poco más cómodo.

-

Los abrazos, lás lágrimas y los chillidos de alrededor de la sala en serio los estaban cansando, pero sabían de la preocupación que tenían, así que dejaron que Airin les abrazara hasta dejarlos sin relleno, dejando que la chica dejara una mancha de mucosidad en el hombro derecho de los dos titanes.

Aunque a Starfire se le hacía gloriosa la bienvenida, después del accidente con la nariz de Airin, el sentimiento se esfumó y ahora sólo quería un papelito para limpiarse el hombro.

-Nos tienen que explicar muchas cosas jóvenes-farfulló enojada Arella, llevandolos a la mesa y sentandolos de sopetón en las sillas más cercanas, mirándoles con reproche.

-Otra cosa es que realmente le expliquemos algo, Su Majestad-

Hubo un silencio ensordecedor en la sala.

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso jovencito? Nos preocupamos por ustedes tanto que hasta la ciudad están enferma y ustedes no tienen la suficiente consideración para explicar donde rayos estuvieron-Tanto Chico Bestia como Starfire agrandaron los ojos en realización.

Pero tenían que ser más fuertes con sus personalidades nobles.

-Realmente quisieramos decirles porque tanto tiempo ¡Pero no es como si hubieramos querido!-defendió el rubio, sonrojandose por hablar frente a tanta gente.

-¿Y por qué no nos pueden decir?-

-Porque…porque realmente es algo secreto-nadie dijo nada por un momento, observando las miradas confidentes que lanzanban los dos simultaneamente.

-Raven dijo que eran ellos-conjeturó Marcus como reminiscencia de la explicación breve de la oscura.

-Si, se ven como ellos, no ha habido hechizo altamente eficiente contra los ojos de Yibril, ¿si son ellos verdad?-

El mencionado asintió con la cabeza, pero su falta de explicación los puso a todos en el pico de algo misterioso.

-Supongo que lo sabes todo ¿no?-le preguntó Chico Bestia, sonriendo serenamente.

Se veía algo…etereo.

-Me informó en cuanto desaparecieron-su murmuro fue de alguna manera lo más raro que había pasado en mucho tiempo, bajito pero llegando a los oídos de la pelirroja y el rubio, sin pasar por los oídos de los demás.

-¿Qué has dicho, Yibril?-preguntó Arella, con los ojos medio cerrados y la boca en forma de línea recta en su cara pálida.

-Yo no he dicho nada-confirmó el ángel de manera aerosa, sonriendo diminutamente y cachando a todos de sorpresa.

-Bueno sólo esperemos que tu tampoco nos vayas a traicionar-retó Ephrem, recibiendo una esperada mirada de enojo por parte del ángel **oscuro**. Yibril se encogió de hombros después de su mirada, entendiendo muy bien la inseguridad del pelirrojo. Después de ser traicionado por su hermana y el amor de su vida uno se queda algo petulante sobre razones justificables y aceptables.

-Entonces espero que lo que sea que estén haciendo en este momento no sea lo suficientemente estúpido para ponernos en una posición comprometedora que les aseguro, no vamos a disfrutar en lo más mínimo-concluyó Arella, saliendo del cuarto tan rápido que su túnica voló por un momento, Ste´fan detrás de ella.

-Algo me dice que Ste´fan tiene algo con las chicas de ojos violetas-mencionó Airin con ojos agrandados pero con expresión de sorpresa esperada (ya hay alguien más que puede ser tan contradictoria como Raven)

-Naah…tiene algo, si…pero con todos-mencionó Marcus, alzando una ceja en diversión y sonrojandose.

Todos asintieron en acuerdo.

-Bueno, ya que Yibril, y de seguro Airin y muy problable Mikaíl, están enterados de la situación, podemos suponer que estamos relativamente bien-terminó Jullan, parándose de su respectivo asiento y dirigiendose a la salida, mencionando algo que sonaba como "la mesa cambió de sabor" y cerrando la puerta silencioso.

-Supongo que ahora es de fresa ¿no?-preguntó Marcus, sonriendo ligero.

Despues todos se fueron a la cocina.

-tt-

Ahí les traigo un pedazo de psicología…blahhh ni llega pero bueno.

Este es un fragmento de "desarrollo del personaje" que obviamente es Raven, trate una perspectiva diferente para que vean que aunque Robin y Cyborg están en el pedestal de su corazón medio muerto, Starfire y Chico Bestia también son parte importante de la sanidad de Raven. (Creo que una parte muy, muy, muy importante)

Si tienen dudas sobre si son verdaderamente Chico Bestia y Starfire pues tendrán que esperar al siguiente capítulo. Que va a ser muy, muy largo.

Y como siempre disculpen la tardanza, tuvo uno de los famosos Writer's Block por primera vez desde que estoy aquí, siempre escuchaba sobre eso y para mi era un mito hasta ahora.

No pude subir nada ni cambiar nada, pero espero que no vuelva a pasar (aunque el suceso me dejo con un sentimiento de estar realmente en la comunidad de )

Reviews?...


	30. Espejismos que no desaparecen

_**Espejismos que no desaparecen.**_

La fuerza era completamente diferente, era destructiva, era como un imán.

La volvía loca.

Pero no podía parar, sucumbiendo su cuerpo a las delicadas caricias de cada uno de ellos, desde las manos de Starfire hasta los labios de Chico Bestia. Eran indispensables en su pequeña travesía fuera de la depresión negada (seguía igual) que tuvo desde que desaparecieron…

Ni siquiera podría pensar en ellos sin explotar en un sinfín de emociones que sabría dejarían a todos a sus pies; con ojos en silecioso reproche, vacíos de toda vida. (Sospechaba que de alguna manera…Starfire y Chico Bestia sobrevivirían al jaleo)

Sabía muy bien que algo había cambiado con ellos; desde su manera de expresarse hasta su encanto.

Siempre se percató, aún en los confines de su mente, que Starfire y Chico Bestia podrían tener el mundo a sus pies si el deseo se creaba dentro de sus inocentes mentes.

Pero nunca supo que también la tendrían a ella.

Algo había cambiado en los dos. Algo que los hacía etereos y completamente maravillosos, como un brillo invisible que viajaba por sus poros, haciendo que temblara por la brisa suave que la acariciaba. Eran fuera de este mundo.

Supuso que el cambio tenía que ver con su desaparición de casi un mes, o tal vez era el simple e irrefutable hecho de que los quería más de lo que había pensado previamente. Y su manera de verlos era un esperado comportamiento después de estar tan sola por tanto tiempo.

Ni siquiera se lo creía ella misma, recordando en un mar de imágenes lo que ahora disfrutaba más que un buen libro de literatura victoriana.

Los rulos de Gar (había pedido que lo llamaran así) brillaban con una luz tan mesmerizante, tomando diferentes tonos dependiendo de la luz en la que estuviera; platino, dorado, cenizo. Y sus labios rosados la tendrían distraída solo porque estaban ahí.

La piel de Starfire brillaba como bronce y su cabello se tornaba sangre, fuego, carmín y de miles de tonos como el de Gar.

Descartaba obviamente los encantos de Starfire, y no porque fueran menos, si no porque ella era una niña como ella. (Aunque sabía que después de esas semanas a las que se acostumbro a la irresistible presencia de sus dos amigos, Starfire se iba de noche a pasear a un lugar que sabía muy bien olía a sangre y a la esencia de Jonathon)

Los dos eran tan…

Fuera de las especies humanas que había conocido (fuera de los tamaranianos que había visto también)

-Te besaré-le dijo el clon de Chico Bestia (todavía no estaba segura de que fuera él).

Siempre trataba de alejarse, de tener un poco de cordura y tener bien firme la noción de que su corazón estaba en las manos de alguien más. Pero había una fuerza que la ponía vertiginosa, la mareaba y la dejaba tirada para estar completamente a la voluntad del cuerpo del chico de ojos azules y cabellos dorados.

Nunca pensó sentirse así por Chico Bestia, era irónico, era improbable.

Era completamente real.

Así fue como se dejo de los besos lentos, abiertos, húmedos y calientes de Chico Bestia, y la imagen de Robin se formaba en su cabeza, peleando por su atención, pero ganaba Chico Bestia por simple presencia.

Realmente tendría que explicarle mucho a Robin cuando llegara.

-Lo que hacemos es simple y sencillo apoyo en reciprocidad-le explicaba Chico Bestia (su vocabulario había aumentado drasticamente), trazando sus manos sobre los senos de Raven.

Poseía una ligereza…una ternura que era irreal, una delicadeza que le hacía dudar aún más.

Porque Chico Bestia no podía ser de esa manera.

Pero en ese momento no importaba, porque su mente se concentraba más en la boca del chico, tratando de no derretirse por las habilidades que tenía éste con sus labios. Los pequeños pulsos de temperatura que mandaba su lengua a la de Raven la tenían con una sed de más, su mente se nublaba de tal manera que la respiración ya no se hacía necesaria y sus ojos se dilataban en puro placer.

Y cuando terminaban la dejaba raramente vacía e inutil, como si el simple beso haya sido más que por terapía, por razones completamente diferentes a una relación que consistía de sentimientos entremezclados.

Como si Chico Bestia lo hiciera por algo que no tenía nada que ver con la desesperación de los dos.

-

-Van a atacar en dos días-dijo Starfire, una mano hecha puño encima de la mesa y la otra bajo ésta. Muchos sospechaban que tomaba la mano de Jonathon.

-¿Cómo podemos estar seguros de que la información no es falsa?-inquirió Ephrem, paranoico después de la traición y petulante ante cualquier situación que demandaba confianza.

-Tenemos nuestras fuentes-se limitó a decir la chica, viendo conspirante y confidente a todos en la sala.

Los del senado se habían resignado desde hace unas semanas a la información limitada que obtendrían de los dos nuevos guerreros, sabiendo que si preguntaban por más lo único con lo que terminarían sería con los oídos vacíos y gaste de energía. Claro, eso no los detenía de ponderar en la privacidad de sus propias mentes.

-¡Ni siquiera estamos seguros de que sean ustedes y nos piden que no inquiramos más de lo necesario!-

-Ya lo habíamos hablado Ephrem, estamos seguros de que son ellos, aún cuando no podamos traspasar sus paredes mentales para comprobarlo; Yibril está muy seguro de que son ellos-

-Pero…-resignado y sin mucho aire en los pulmones, Ephrem guardo silencio, sentándose nuevamente y observando molesto la madera de la mesa.

-¿Qué haremos?-preguntó Airin, volviendo su atención al tema en mano.

-Haremos muchas cosas-

La sonrisa triunfante de Starfire hizo que los del senado se alejaran un poquito, sonriendo nerviosamente en el proceso.

-Lo único que necesitaremos será algunas creaturas del Zoológico Universal y lo tenemos todo listo-

No se molestaron en preguntar para que.

-

-Algo te está molestando, Raven- ni siquiera era una pregunta, lo cual ponía a Raven en una situación un tanto incómoda.

Siempre le había desconcertado la manera en la que Starfire había llegado a leer algunos de sus inexpresivos gestos por más que los escondiera, pero no le molestaba porque la chica solía no mencionar nada por el miedo de que algo explotara cerca de su cabello, prefiriendo callar cuando la curiosidad se hacía fuerte al ver las distintivas etapas en la personalidad de Raven. Había usado ese miedo para su propio beneficio, y así Starfire solía no meterse en los asuntos ajenos. Pero ahora; se había vuelto lúcida y confidente, con su misma personalidad noble, gentil, y animada, con la única diferencia de estar segura de sus acciones, como si supiera exactamente lo que pasaría después. Lo cual le sacaba el aire a Raven cada vez que lo recordaba.

-Será tu pequeña travesía con Chico Bestia-esa sonaba como pregunta, pero Starfire sabía mejor, lo peor de todo…

Era que Raven también lo sabía.

No dijo nada, muy en cuenta de que Starfire ahora parecía la luz de la sabiduría misma, como si nada se le pasara por su antes ingenua y tenaz mente. Era contrastante con la Starfire que había conocido cuando tenía doce años, tan inocente e ingenua.

Y aquí había una persona completamente diferente.

-No estás haciendo nada malo-le explicó. Pero Raven de cualquier manera dudaba, inconcientemente recordando los pasados prejuicios que tenían los de la ciudad con "La Demonio", lo cual le dejo vulnerable ante cualquier cosa que pareciera no ser buena del todo.

_¿Quién eres tú para decírmelo? _Su mente se preguntaba con desidía, auto-reproche que contenía miles y miles de adjetivos despectivos que señalaban poca integridad moral; se los repetía hasta cuando lavaba sus dientes, a ver cuando se le pegaba la descripción a la mente. Pero no sólo para que lo viera la demás gente, sino para ella misma. Tendría que deshacerse de todos los espejos de la ciudad para que estos no le tormentaran con su simple presencia.

Luego supo que sería mejor encarar lo que le viniera en frente, sin dar la espalda o evitar el enfrentamiento.

-Es una lástima que sigas metida con esa manera de ser tuya-

-Déjame, Clon-farfulló lasciva, observando los ojos agrandados de Starfire, que después sonreía serena.

_Celestial._

Tragó sonoramente saliva.

-Eres mejor de lo que piensas, sabes eso ¿no? No te puedes hacer la víctima en tu mente por el simple hecho de que gastas tiempo y neuronas para algo tan trivial como eso-

La revelación le dio una cachetada que hizo que le doliera el cerebro.

-Te sugiero que mejor dejes llevarte por la situación y luego piensas en eso, tenemos mucho que hacer para pasado mañana y no podemos dejar de usar tu inteligencia para ver si eres un zorra o no,…¡Pero! Si realmente lo quieres saber yo te lo diré Raven. ¡No lo eres!-

No lo podía creer, su propio subconciente le escupía en la cara todo lo que ella nunca se pudo admitir. Tanto el comportamiento de víctima o el tan famoso self-pity, como la tenacidad mañosa que adquiría por infantil negación de los hechos.

Esta Starfire la dejaba con la boca abierta y con cara de a seis.

Ocultó su sorpresa ante las verdades con algo que consideró ser anticlimático y completamene fuera de personaje–Dijiste zorra-

Starfire volvió a sonreír, parándose de su cama rosa pastel y sentándose a lado de Raven, pasando una mano por el cabello de la chica, haciendo que esta instantaneamente se relajara con la caricia. Como aquel enfermo cachorro. Era una de las caraterísticas de esa Starfire, que trataba a todos con suma delicadeza, como si fueran pequeñas creaturas que necesitaban de su ayuda.

-Yo se que quieres a Chico Bestia como un amigo por el que darías la vida, el lo sabe, Robin lo supo, y te aseguro que eso no va a cambiar tus sentimientos por Robin-notó que Starfire acentuó su punto con el verbo en _pasado_ que se ataba con Robin, lo cual la hizo más sospechosa ¿Cómo sabía con exactitud que Robin tal vez ya no era más que medio cuerpo comido por los gusanos?

Pero no dijo nada, supuso que esta versión de Starfire quería molestarla con recuerdos que todavía la dejaban sin respiración en las mañanas. (Por razones tanto sangrientas como apasionadas)

-Lo único que estás haciendo en este momento es aferrarte a lo poco de cordura que sé que te queda en esa mente tan peligrosa que tienes en la cabeza-

-Todavía dudo poder confiar en ti-dijo Raven, tratando de cambiar el tema a uno que no le pusiera los bellos de punta, pero gruñó por la bajo cuando Starfire parecía no querer cambiar de asunto; antes de que la susodicha pudiera decir algo la interrumpió.

-Ya se. Me dejo de esta locura y todo arreglado- _Y si llego a ver a Robin le diré de mis pecados con la sinceridad que se merece._

_Si es que lo llego a ver otra vez._

-No lo entiendes ¿verdad? Tú no amas a Chico Bestia, y es por eso que lo usas como un arco que te permite soporte en el mundo de los vivos, en el mundo de los que sienten; Raven, a veces es exasperante ver que cada cosa que haces la relacionas con algo malo-

Raven no dijo nada, muy ocupada con el tono que llevaba Starfire más que por lo que había dicho. Sus palabras habían tenido su misma paciencia de los años en que la conoció, pero también tenían un tono patronizador y estricto, como aquella madre que le explica a su hija de cinco años los buenos hábitos que debe adquirir con el paso del tiempo.

-Tú no eres Starfire-trató en vano, queriendo salirse del tema principalmente por el tono que llevaba Starfire en sus palabras, ese dejo escondido de algo que vivía dentro de ella.

Algo que antes no estaba.

-Jajaja, eres tan increible-rió la chica, nunca negando la premisa de Raven, lo cual la ponía más reluctante de lo que ya estaba, escuchando la foma usual de hablar de la pelirroja, con ese escondido misterio que la hacía completamente otra en sus ojos.

-Yo soy yo, Raven-le aseguró, pasando sus manos nuevamente por el cabello de Raven, efectivamente calmandola de lo que sea que iba a decir.

-

El dolor era insoportable, como si pequeños clavos viajaran por sus venas, rasgando lo que fuera que se encontrara en el camino.

Ni siquiera el incidente de sus poderes desatados la había dejado tan débil fisicamente, y por más que trataba de filtrar su poder, el dolor seguía tan feroz y horripilante como había llegado.

Sollozó miserablemente en la oscuridad, tratando de que sus pequeños gemidos no llegaran a los oídos de Starfire, que dormía serenamente en su cama rosa pastel, ilusa del mundo exterior.

_Pero duele tanto_.

Trató nuevamente, agarrando las sábanas de la cama y apretándolas en silencioso grito de angustia, perfilando algo de su poder para bajar algo del dolor, al menos así se haría más soportable.

No quería despertar a Starfire.

No confiaba en la persona que dormía no menos de tres metros lejos de su propia cama. Se acostó lentamente al ver que el dolor ya no la hacía gritar, aún así no hizo caso de las lágrimas que sentía bajar por sus sienes.

_Me he sentido peor que esto, lo puedo manejar._

Su nueva mantra se pegaba a su frente, mientras su respiranción se equilibriba, con un poco de cordura manejada trató de desconectarse de su cuerpo para dejar que este sufriera sin que su mente se dañe con cualquier cosa irreparable.

Así, con su forma de cuervo salió de su cuerpo.

Trató en vano de viajar por los pasillo del edificio, ignorando los gritos metafóricos que le mandaba su cuerpo, pidiendo misericordia con el fuerte dolor que rasgaba a sus extremidades; con un suspiro de reluctancia regresó a su cuerpo, y aún con el dolor que lo inundaba, logró una ligera siesta que al día siguiente la dejo decaida.

-

-Duerme mucho, y si no está con Chico Bestia haciendo quien sabe que cosa, está en la ventana y siempre mirando a las orsas rojas de fuera, me preocupa mucho Yibril-le dijo Starfire al chico de las túnicas pesadas, tomando un sorbo de su té y mirando al ángel con algo que decía "dame respuestas".

-El proceso es muy difícl Starfire, es como querer mezclar agua con aceite, tarde o temprano se separan-

-¿Pero con Raven funcionara?-

-Por supuesto, es una falta que estamos dispuestos a realizar, aunque va a ser difícil-

-¿Crees que lo pueda sobrevivir?-

-Si, o eso esperamos-

-Yibril, se ve débil cada día que pasa, y cada vez duerme más, la última vez que la vi comer fue hace dos días, y ni siquiera pudo dejar la comida en su estómago…-su tono era preocupado, y la confidente mirada que había obtenido hace unas semanas ya no estaba al frente de su expresión.

-Prométeme que va a sobrevivir el cambio-le imploró al chico, sus ojos brillando con lágrimas que no quieren derramarse.

El chico asintió.

-

Era tan bizarro, y completamente nuevo. Vivir a la voluntad del cuerpo de Chico Bestia, como si fuera su píldora antidepresiva, que en realidad sólo parecía funcionar cuando el chico estaba ahí.

Las demás veces sólo quería dormir hasta que él llegaba a su cuarto, con una taza de té y pan tostado, todos los días.

Lo único que alcanzaba a digerir era el té.

Después de estar acostada por tanto tiempo decidió probar su fuerza, y como gato se deslizó en el regaso del chico, bebiendo de su frío cuerpo. Notando vagamente la falta de calor corporal que ahora parecía caracterizar al chico de los rulos dorados.

Dudosa tocó el hombro del chico, acercando sus labios a los de este y hundiendose en ese paraíso que era la boca del muchacho.

En esa particular píldora contra la depresión.

Se separó de él cuando algo explotó en el cuarto, y con idénticas miradas voltearon al ver el escritorio hecho pedazos alrededor del cuarto.

-Hoy habrá un tormenta- le dijo al rubio, pasando sus manos por los hombros del oji-azul.

-Aprovecharé para drenar mi poder, ya que no he tenido tiempo de meditar-

-Si has tenido tiempo de meditar-le dijo al oído, la brisa de su aliento trayendole un sonrojo a las mejillas.

-Tienes razón-no había porque negarlo, era la verdad, estaba muy ocupada durmiendo, teniendo pesadillas y comiendose a Chico Bestia como para pensar en sus poderes que se desparramaban.

-Pero no importa-la frase era extraña saliendo de su propia boca.

Por que las cosas siempre importan.

En ese momento parecía que no tenía tiempo, deshaciendose de ese pensamiento y disfrutando de su medicamento.

La culpa ya ni siquiera se había puesto frente de ella.

-Te estoy usando-le dijo entre besos, causando que el rubio riera ligero.

-_Yo también_, así que estamos a mano-le respondió, regresando a sus delicadas pero firmes caricias con el cuerpo que tenía encima.

-

Después de una ducha y tres horas de siesta decidió salir para filtrar su poder, sabiendo muy bien que el día siguiente tenía la probabilidad de ser el último.

_Y no lo volví a ver. _Se dijo asímisma al salir del cuarto (en ese momento no sabía si hablaba de Robin o de Chico Bestia. Caminó tranquila hacia la salida del edificio.

Una mano en su hombro la saco de su discusión mental, volteó y se encontró con los ojos verdes de "Starfire".

-¿Por qué no mejor meditamos?-le preguntó serena, su mano todavía en la curva del hombro de la oscura, como para detenerla.

-Mañana va a ser un día muy ajetreado-decidió responder, encogiéndose de hombros para que Starfire quitara su mano, pero ésta se veía persistente, y aún con el movimiento mantuvo su mano en el mismo lugar.

-Si, por eso creo que meditar sería más conveniente, tú sabes, para los nervios-anotó la pelirroja, tranquila, animada pero con un tono patronizador que a Raven ya le molestaba. Y como siempre ese sentimiento de que no hablaba con Starfire la puso paranoica. El problema era que "Starfire" nunca le había dado una señal de ser mala.

-De acuerdo-decidió seguir su juego por un momento, las dos caminando hacía el cuarto en silencio relativo.

Al llegar se acercó a la ventana lentamente, probando su teoría.

-Creo que te enfermarías si sales ahorita, ¿Por qué no empezamos la meditación?-preguntó dulcemente Starfire, sonriendo de manera que sus ojos estuvieran parcialmente cerrados, aún con esa sonrisa Raven pudo ver el nerviosismo que escondía.

Había algo en la lluvia…

Pero el pensamiento se fue tan rápido como vino, supuso que era la culpa de la poca comida que había digerido en esas semanas, concluyendo que su debilidad mental se debía a lo débil que se encontraba su cuerpo.

-Ok-respondió, flotando cerca de Starfire y murmurando la mantra que ahora se le hacia rara a los labios.

-Azarath, Mitrion, Zinthos…-después de un largo momento peleando por su concentración, al fin empezó a sentir que las cuatro paredes del cuartro se deshacían en miles de colores, trayendola a un sinfín de vacíos con estrellas tintineantes que le calmaban las dudas de todo lo ocurrido: como la nueva aura que presentaban sus dos amigos, el misterioso plan de no dejarla salir en esa tormenta, las miradas diferentes de Yibril y las dos marcas en el cuello de la pelirroja.

Después de un tiempo indeterminado abrió sus ojos, notando la falta de sonido en el cuarto al ver que las gotas de la tormenta ya no se escuchaban, viendo que el cielo en vez de un morado grisaceo ahora era completamente violeta.

-Supongo que estás lista para mañana-conjeturó la morena, tomándole la mano y llevándola a la cama.

-¿Qué haremos?-preguntó Raven, sintiendo que su mente se despegaba de su cuerpo por el repentino sueño que invadía su cuerpo. Las manos de Starfire peinaban su cabello, calmandola más y metiendola a un trance de tranquilidad que era sospechoso. Muy sospechoso.

_Pero tengo tanto sueño_. Se dijo, concentrándose en las mágicas manos que viajaban por su cabellera violeta.

-Todo va a estar bien Raven-fue lo último que escuchó antes de que el sueño la consumiera; con un bostezo de león se dejo llevar por los sueños que querían tomar parte de su mente.

-

Despertó de un sueño vivido de Robin, respirandoagitadamente y gruñendo por lo mojado de las sábanas y de su latiente y reciente climax de un mar de emociones que se entrelazaban entre sí.

La incomodidad de su ropa se deshizo cuando Starfire requirió su presencia desde fuera del cuarto. Con un gruñido de entendimiento cruzó el cuarto para el baño, tomando su usual ducha y vistiendose sin la importancia de un cepillo, optando por la limpieza de sus sábanas sobre su apariencia personal. Salió del cuarto erradamente, con ese mismo sentimiento de debilidad del que por buena fortuna se llegaba a acostumbrar.

Llegando a donde borrosamente vio que Starfire se dirigía, avanzó un poco y se sentó ciegamente en una de las bancas, tomando la mano que estaba en la mesa y entrelazando sus dedos en ella, relajándose en los tonos azules de la madrugada.

-¡Raven!,¡Oh, por Azar!-chilló Arella al ver la decayente y decrepita forma de su antes determinada hija, omisa al intimo toque que realizaba Raven con el rubio de los ojos azules, corrió a donde se encontraba y se incó a sus pies, tomando su cara en sus dos manos y observando los ojos muertos e inmóviles de la chica.

-¿Qué te pasó hija? ¡¿Por qué no me dijeron que ha estado así?-su voz se deshizo en simples sollozos que tomaron el aire del cuarto, internamente culpandose por su propia incapacidad de ver que su descendencia se presentara completa y _feliz _a cada una de sus conferencias. Después de dos semanas Yibril y Starfire la habían llenado de explicaciones que contenían entrenamientos y meditaciones que justificaban la ausencia de su hija; pero ahora que veía a su legado no más que hueso y gigantes ojos violetas se había dado cuenta de lo confiada que había estado ante el asunto. El papeleo y los constantes viajes alrededor de la dimensión simple y desagradable justificación para ver el bienestar de Raven.

Su cansancio había causado esto. Un simple saco de huesos frágiles y más que pálidos con un par de ojos violetas que parecían ser mutilados por un dolor profundo al cual querían esconder.

-Raven-le llamó, mientras la presión en su corazón se hacia casi insoportable al ver que la chica parecía divagando en un mundo muy lejano al que ahora estaban.

-Raven-intentó nuevamente, tocando la mejilla de la chica. Lágrimas salieron de sus ojos al ver que Chico Bestia tocaba la mano de la chica, y esta volteaba como perrito a su madre.

-Te está llamando tu madre, Raven-

La chica parecía pelear con algo interno, y después de unos momentos volteó para mirar a su madre, instantaneamente perdiendo la conexión al mundo real y perdiendo su breve y enfocada mirada hacia el lado donde estaba Airin.

-Tu madreestá pidiendo tu atención Raven-conjeturó el ángel, y Arella sintió algo picar a su cerebro en conocimiento que crecía lentamente, mirando a Raven asentir con la cabeza para pasar su mirada sobre donde estaba Arella, pero fallando nuevamente, ahora posandose en Chico Bestia una vez más.

Decidió probar su hipótesis suavemente –Marcus, hablale por favor-sugirió adolorida, tosiendo para agragarle efecto a la situación, viendo con ojos aliviados como Marcus parecía tomar las riendas de la experimentación –Raven, ¿estás bien?- su pregunta era completamente irrelavante, sabiendo muy bien que la chica estaba lejos de soportable, pero obtuvó el resultado requerido para saber que era lo que pasaba.

Raven no le hacía caso.

-Yibril, a ver inténtalo tú-inquirió Arella, viendo de reojo las cambiantes facciones del ángel oscuro, que parecía entender la recuesta silenciosa de Arella.

-Raven-intonó bajito, y Raven volteó lentamente para verle.

-¿Qué le hicieron a mi hija?-preguntó al ver que Raven seguía viendo a Yibril, como preguntandole que necesitaba de ella.

Poniendole atención.

Al ver que nadie decía nada, procuró seguir con su interrogación sin explotar –Es obvio que a los únicos que parece escuchar son a ustedes, que obviamente no tienen una pizca de aura humana en sus venas, descarto por el momento a Chico Bestia, aunque este acontecimiento me pone un poco más…al tanto de lo que pudo haber pasado cuando ustedes se _perdieron_-

Chico Bestia eligió el peor de los momentos para reír ligero, rascando su nuca en pena fingida y mirando fijamente hacia donde Arella todavía se encontraba, postrada en el suelo en frente de Raven, que nuevamente había adquirido esa mirada perdida. Arella le miró en explosivo reproche, causando que el susodicho se sonrojara.

-Aquí no-le respondió a su pregunta previa, tomando la mano de Raven y sacándola del cuarto.

-¿Alguien me va a decir algo?-imploró desesperada, usando su arma de protección maternal para obtener su respuesta. Vio la clara inconformidad que surgía en los ojos de Starfire, aprovechó ese tiempo para dedicarle una mirada, haciendo que la pelirroja se moviera con clara reluctancia.

-Arella…-empezó Starfire.

-No, Starfire, no podemos decirle, todavía no-interrumpió Airin, tomando el hombro de Arella y ayudándole a levantarse, con toda la conmoción había olvidado su posición en el piso; recordando su supesto enojo con los sospechosos, con la dignidad que pudo se separo de la manos de Airin, sacudiendo sus túnicas y mirando a los involucrados con algo no menos que reproche maternal. Dándose cuenta de que su recuesta por respuestas caería en oídos sordos decidió tomar otro camino.

-Si no me van a decir que rayos le ha pasado a mi hija, y viendo como mi simple deseo de sacarla de la batalla que se desatará en unas horas no va a ser escuchada me veo con la necesidad de saber que al menos van a cuidarla-su tono era firme y preciso, como retándolos a negarle ese deseo. Los demás asintieron en respuesta, alegres por la gran inteligencia y calma que adoptaba la madre de Raven.

-También espero que cuando sea el momento apropiado, me digan que es lo que la tiene en este estado tan decrepito-

Salió digna del cuarto, sus túnicas volando suavemente por la velocidad de sus pasos, cerrando la puerta firmemente y perdiéndose en los pasillos.

Mientras tanto, en el interior de la sala todos suspiraban en alivio.

-

-Tengo mucho sueño Chico Bestia, pero no puedo dormir cuando en una hora nos van a atacar-divagaba la oscura, dejandose llevar por los brazos de Chico Bestia, que circulaban su cintura y la acomodaba en lás sábanas de la cama.

-No te preocupes Raven, te vamos a ayudar-la palabras se borraron en su mente, el cansancio que la dominaba se hacia casi insoportable, cerró los ojos por un momento, mientras su cuerpo empezaba a sentir los mismos síntomas de dolor irreparable que viajaba por sus venas.

-Tengo mucho frío…pero mi cuerpo me quema-dijo entre jadeos, moviendose en intento vano de disminuir el dolor que le calaba los huesos y en sufrimiento que quemaba sus venas.

-¿Qué me está pasando?-pregunto a la figura borrosa y brillosa que observaba como salvador.

-Tal vez la depresión te está causando que pierdas el control de tus poderes-sus palabras se seguían borrando en su mente, pero el significado de estas le pegó fuerte a la mente. Agarró las sábanas de la cama y abrió su boca en silencioso grito de angustia.

-Para no dañar cosas en el exterior, tus poderes eligieron quedarse ahí, dentro de ti-susurró a su oído, acariciando con su pulgar los nudillos de la chica, haciendo que esta se calmara relativamente.

-Me estoy destruyendo-alcanzó a murmurar, muy adolorida para darse cuenta de las consecuencias que eso conllevaba.

-Y no me dijiste nada-concluyó entre jadeos resignados, tratando muy fuerte de quedar consciente ante la situación, pero su mente solo le dejaba ver esa borrosa mancha blanca y rubia con dos puntos azules que brillaban como dos estrellas.

-No te preocupes Raven, vamos a ayudarte-repitió Gar, pasando una mano sobre los ojos de la princesita de hielo, cerrandolos lentamente y levantándose de la cama.

-Todo va a estar bien-murmuró a la nada, cerrando la puerta de la recámara y pasando sus manos sobre la madera de esta. Cuando volteó había una entidad brillosa de cabello pelirrojo, recargada en la pared y vistiendo una capa blanca que con trabajos se distinguía.

-Ya me había cansado de tener que usar esa ilusión para esconder mi brillo, uso la capa para deshacerme de la molestia-dijo en explicación, dando una vuelta en su propio eje y sonriendo contenta.

-Sabías que eso sólo te hace insoportable a los ojos ¿verdad?-murmuró entre risas, mirando el brillo que parecía ser la cara de Starfire.

-Necesitas la ilusión Starfire-le comentó, riendo abiertamente cuando la marca brillosa gruño en descontento.

-De acuerdo-con un flic de su muñeca el brillo de su cuerpo disminuyó considerablemente, y su expresión se veía aburrida.

-Airin no me quiso decir como le hacía para no brillar-

-Airin no brilla porque su forma humana es algo que creó ella, no algo que tomó como posesión-anotó el chico de los rulos dorados, tomando la capa que había generado la pelirroja y poniendola suavemente sobre sus hombros.

-Asumo que ya está terminando las últimas fases de su transformación-conjeturó Starfire mientras veía la puerta del cuarto.

-Si, todo esta como lo esperabamos, antes de dormirla se quedó con la impresión de que se estaba muriendo por sus poderes desatados; aunque los dos sabemos que no es verdad-aclaró innecesariamente, como tratando de no culparse por el sufriemiento de la chica.

-Sabes que fue necesario lo que hiciste-le aseguró la morena, posando una mano en su hombro y moviendolo a la salida del edificio.

-¿Qué hora es?-

-Las cinco de la mañana con treinte y seis minutos-contestó en automático.

-Media hora, entonces-

-Que cliché ¿no?, con los seis y todo jijiji-su risa creció hasta tomar un tono de dejo histérico que se disolvía cuando empezaba su renovada carcajada, como un ciclo de ecos que chocan entre sí, dejando una mezcla confusa de risas y resoplos.

-Aprovecha esa risa tuya, Starfire, porque luego tendremos muchas cosas que explicar-sin más ni más los dos desaparecieron en el fino aire. La única pista de su previa presencia marcada con sonidos fantasmagóricos que señalaban la risa de Starfire.

-

Un venado pastaba tranquilamente en el parque de Azarath, mientras sus instintivos ojos escaneaban a los demás animales que caminaban y divagaban sueltos en la cuidad. Pequeños puntos en el cielo indicaban a las aves que volaban, aprovechando ese momento de libertad para estrechar sus alas y disfrutar del aire, que a cada paso de los segundos se hacia más pesado. Las primeras pinceladas de naranja manchaban el cielo con un tono grotesco de naranja, rojo y morado, mezclandose entre sí y trayendo un dejo de seguridad que se terminaría en cualquier segundo.

Y ahí empezó, el aire se llenó de un aroma a azufre, caliente y sofocante para los animales alrededor, que aún con la presión de su sexto sentido seguían ahí, como si el universo no pudiera estar más tranquilo.

Hasta que creaturas de formas y tamaños diferentes descendieron a velocidad rompe-cuellos sobre la gran roca de Azarath, el aire caliente de alrededor de ellos marcándolos como espejismos que no desaprecerían pronto, el brillo en sus diferentes y deformes ojos con intento de destrozar la mínima partícula que se les cruzara.

Después las explosiones ocurrieron, los animales emanando una luz blanca que parecía tener vida propia, enrosacando a los demonios que seguían bajando de entre los cielos, y todo explotaba en pequeños copos de luz que flotaban y rasgaban los cuerpos que se acercaban.

-

-¿Por qué rayos no nos dejan salir?-bufó Arella de entre los brazos de Yibril, que la sostenía fuerte a su cuerpo y le impedía la salida.

-Porque arruinarían todas las planeaciones que tuvimos que realizar alrededor de la ciudad-explicó Airin, y como aclaración pasó sus manos sobre las gigantes puertas del edificio, haciendolas transparentes para poder ver lo que sucedía afuera. Al ser la entrada del edificio principal la mayoría de las creaturas se habían congregado ahí, y para el placer y repulsión de los del senado, la mayor parte de los demonios parecían sufrir de un dolor intenso, algunos todavía luchando para llegar a las puertas principales, otros menos llegando y golpeando la entrada con fuerza que hacia todo temblar.

-Los animales era lo único que podíamos sacrificar-empezó, pero viendo la confusión en la mayoría de las caras trató de elaborar-Están rellenos de energía vital que nos han ofrecido los Guerreros Celestiales, son una distracción que obviamente los demonios no pueden ver, y esas luces blancas provienen de ahí, por el momento no podemos arriesgar que salgan ustedes, ya que esa fuerza arranca lo que le venga en su camino-

-¿Que hay de los que ya están afuera?-cuestionó Ephrem, mirando como una creatura de ojos gigantes chocaba con las puertas donde estaba más cerca, resbalándose en su propia negra sangre y cayendo con un _plop_ sonoro en el pavimento que rodeaba a la construcción.

-Ugh…-

-Hemos puesto a estos misiles en el centro de la ciudad, donde es más probable lleguen las creaturas, el efecto no tardará tanto para deshacerse, por el momento estamos esperando las señales del escuadrón de vampiros que tiene Jonathon en el norte-

-Pero Airin, aún cuando los vampiros tienen más resistencia con los demonios, los que había en la dimensión no pueden ser más de diez mil y muchos de ellos decidieron quedarse neutrales… ¿Cómo…cómo puedes esperar que puedan hacer algo contra esas, esas c-cosas?-señalo Arella a las pocas creaturas que quedaban en el suelo, gritando a niveles altos que resonaban con las paredes interiores de donde estaban, mirando las puertas traslúcidas como pantalla de primera fila.

-Por que han sido reforzados-

-¿Reforzados con qué?-

La pregunta se quedó impreganda en el aire; los gritos se deshacían en un muro de aire pesado que descendía nuevamente sobre la ciudad. Los cuerpos que quedaban sobre el pasto se combustían nuevamente en el suelo, que parecía estar bañado de algo que los mataba lentamente.

Y de grandes cracks en el viento aparecieron más creaturas, algunas llegando desde arriba, el suelo parecía sacar humo, quemando las extremidades que lo tocaban, pero no era suficiente, seguían llegando miles y miles, muchas de ellas cayendo sobre otras, arrimándose y luchando por un espacio libre, cambiando de forma para semejar personas humanas. Hombre, mujeres, niños y adolescentes de belleza tentadora, formados como en el ejército y sonriendo lujuriosamente hacia la entrada.

El movimiento del pasto cesó, y de entre la masa de gente salió un señor. Viejo, de mejillas cinseladas y nariz delgada y derecha, con ojos amarillos que parecían otra entidad completamente ajena a la persona que los portaba.

-Sólo queremos a la chiquilla-conjeturó en un tono grave de voz, alzando su mano en forma de invitación, su impecable traje sólo le hacía ver más sucio que nada. Con un parpadeo de los ojos y se podía divisar la sangre que lo cubría completamente.

-_Sólo_ queremos que se vayan-anunció Airin, acercándose a donde estaba la puerta y parándose justo enfrente de ella, notando desinteresada el paso que retrocedía el demonio.

-Lo haríamos si nos dieran a Raven-anotó con disgusto en sus facciones perfectas, enojado mayormente por su incapacidad de acercarse más a la puerta, clara señal de su debilidad por el choque de energías vitales.

-Pero también es claro que no sólo quieren a Raven; quieren muchas cosas más, cosas que no les podemos permitir tener-

El demonio rodó sus ojos en gesto exasperado, haciendo un movimiento vago con la mano, como si espantara a una mosca –Tan derechos y rectos; si para lo único que sirven es para obedecer órdenes, les aseguro que ni siquiera han de distinguir entre lo bueno y lo malo. Es una lástima que estos humanos piensen tan bien de ustedes, si son peor que nosotros, Airin, y los sabes, si acá tu Viejo te comanda destruir toda la dimensión con _estos humanos_ lo haces sin parpadear…-susurró, acostumbrándose ya al aura de Airin, pegándose más a la barrera.

Sorpresivamante Airin perdió toda expresión en su rostro determinado. Con el cambio repentino parecía una estatua postrada en frente de la puerta, observando al sonriente demonio de entre pestañas inmóbiles.

-Admítelo, es cierto, acá mis ángeles caídos me han dicho como era ser un ángel-su vos tomó un tono conspiracional, y de repente empezó su discurso en un tono de voz que resonaba hasta en lo más profundo del edificio.

-¿Por qué crees que son más los que bajan que los que suben, mi reina? La última vez que tuvieron un condenado fue hace mil años, el pobre Catharto no hacía nada y decidó mejor aburrirse sin sentir algo-

Y las expresiones se esfumaron de las caras de los ángeles presentes, notó Arella.

Pero lo que la dejó con la boca abierta no fue la repentina salida de Airin hacia el exterior, que tomaba el cuello del demonio y lo crujía entre sus dedos, que se manchaban de sangre negra que se esfumaba al caer al piso.

Fue las idénticas y vacías expresiones que también portaban Starfire y Chico Bestia.

Una luz salió del cuello del demonio, y los que se encontraban cerca de él saltaron en furia ciega que despegaban sus poros.

-Adiós Azazel… ¡AHORA!-gritó, soltando el cuerpo del demonio y entrando con un salto al pasillo, previniendo así que las demás creaturas la alcanzaran.

Arella se acercó a la puerta transparente y desde ahí vio algo que la distrajo un momento de su danzante hipótesis. Del cielo caían gigantes mantas de un material que parecía brillar, que como lluvia pequeños destellos de luz caían sobre los demonios, envolviéndolos en una luz, dejando una singular pluma en donde antes estaban todas las "personas".

-Ahora si podemos salir a luchar lo que queda-susurró Airin.

-

**¿Reviews?...**


	31. Tormenta

-

Su mundo se contornaba en un espacio de murmuros que acariciaban su cansada piel.

-Vas a estar bien-la voz le decía, miles de manos masajeaban sus punzantes músculos.

-Ahora si eres bienvenida-le dijo otra voz, sacudiendo una mano sobre su cabellera violeta. Su risa era como pequeñas campanas que resonaban sobre su cuerpo, curándola de toda enfermedad que pudo haber tenido.

Sus ojos se abrieron abruptamente, tomando el enfoque de un muchacho de cabellos negros y mejillas cinseladas, ojos cubiertos por un antifaz.

Se levantó de la cama, su respiración agitada en emoción que viajaba sobre sus venas, volteó al sentir una presencia conocida. Starfire y Chico Bestia la observaban.

Dos lágrimas gemelas cayeron de sus ojos, escurriendo sobre sus mejillas y cayendo al piso al llegar a su mentón.

-Ustedes dos han poseído a mis amigos-exhaló, sintiendo la energía pura que viajaba por sus venas.

-Teníamos que hacerlo-explicó Starfire, tomando la mejilla de Raven y sonriendo etereamente.

-Y que hay de…-no se dignó terminar. Muy apenada con su inconciente comportamiento de muchas semanas.

-Chico Bestia usaba los pecados veniales para traspasar toda esa energía vital, el estímulo humano previniendo que sintieras dolor al momento de tus encuentros, la fusión tenía que ser discreta y suave, o te darías cuenta y el proceso se haría aún más difícil, siendo que tu parte demónica estaría al tanto de luchar con más fervor la transformación que sufría—

-¿Quiénes son realmente?-preguntó con voz pequeñita, el peso de los sucesos dejándola en un estado de vertiginosidad que a cada momento le quería sacar las lágrimas de los ojos.

-El es el nuevo Ángel Astaroth…espera, tal vez tendría que decir "Nuevo otra vez" porque en un tiempo si lo fue y…Como sea, yo soy tu servidora y madre Azar, rigiendo por el momento en el cuerpo de tu amiga, pero no te preocupes, están al tanto de lo que pasa y de lo que haremos por el momento-

-…-Las palabras no le llegaban a los oídos, chocaban con una fuerza que le hacía cosquillas y la dejaba más débil ante todo.

-Tienen mucho que explicar-su voz estaba cortada por la incredulidad de su estado físico, pero aclarando su garganta trató de verse estricta, esperando las palabras de explicación.

-Jajaja, tan directa, mi niña. Muy bien, primero te diremos que somos, que pasó y como sucedió todo. En primera queremos aclararte que hay en el universo aunque varios rangos en el cielo, sólo dos tipos de ángeles; los que sienten y los que no, es una cosa muy complicada que al paso del tiempo vas a poder entender, por el momento los que estamos aquí, tanto Yibril como Airin, Mikaíl, Astaroth y aquí tu servidora somos de los que sienten, desfortunadamente de los miles de ángeles que hay nosotros somos una tercera parte de los "que sienten", ya sabrás, por simple matemática, que somos muy pocos…-Su expresión se tornó un tanto sombría con su explicación, pero sacudió la cabeza y siguió.

-Nuestro Señor nos mandó a nosotros por razones de simple lógica, al sentir y ser independientes de las órdenes que nos pudiera dar, podríamos tener la capacidad de tomar decisiones drásticas que otros ángeles desafortunamente serían incapaces de tomar, por eso tomamos el cuerpo de tus amigos y los usamos a nuestra ventaja. En primera, para pasar mi temporal sangre angelical al escuadrón de vampiros de Jonathon-terminó tranquilamente en ese tramo, esperando para ver los engranes del cerebro de Raven trabajar.

-Por eso tomabas su mano en las conferencias, era un simple signo de confusión que creabas para que no descubrieran tus otros planes…las, las marcas de colmillos que tienes no son de él…Si no de los demás vampiros-

-Exacto, ahora, el día de ayer no te dejamos salir porque la lluvia no era lluvia, sino agua bendita, con tu sangre demónica en sus últimas etapas de vida pues lo único que haríamos sería matarte con una gota-se encogió de hombros en ese momento, sonriendo conocedora y sacudiendo su mano sobre el cabello de Raven nuevamente.

-Y…-

-Ahora nos acompañaras al infierno porque necesitamos traer unas…_cosas_ de regreso-

No tuvo tiempo de procesar la información antes de que la tomaran de la mano. El mundo se deshizo mientras sentía que la jalaban de todos lados.

-

Se sentía el mismo bochorno, la misma pesadez, el mismo aroma a carnalidad que cuando la última vez que había estado aquí…Y como siempre, seguía odiando el lugar como si del mismo demonio se tratara.

Caminaron de entre las cenizas y el azufre, desplazándose con un halo invisible que impedía manos y bocas de tocarlos.

Raven ya no sentía esa atracción que le carmomía los huesos…Al menos no tanto.

El control, el poder, el disgusto, sentimientos que flotaban tanto dentro como fuera de su ser le fueron abrumadores en una presión que deseó se fuera para siempre.

Hasta que el mundo explotó en puro placer, mezclándose con el rojo, el verde, el morado, el amarillo…el colorido que daba vueltas sobre ellos.

La tentación no era fácil de sobrepasar.

-

El sube y baja de su pecho descendía en número por minuto, llegando después de incesantes instantes a un tranquilo movimiento que señalaba su mejor estado de tranquilidad.

Dos pares de ojos se abrieron simultaneamente, enfocándose en el abdomen moreno de un pelinegro con antifaz.

-Esta es una manera muy incorrecta de volver-se trinchó Chico Bestia, sobando su cabeza en forma suave, haciendo arcadas por los sudorosos pectorales que lo miraban con burla. Pensó que después sería bueno cambiar el tapizado del techo donde se encontraban.

-Yo creo que es perfecta…o no. Estoy algo confundida-admitió Starfire con un ojo entrecerrado, sobando su cabeza de la misma manera que Chico Bestia. Después de unos momentos más se acostaron en el piso nuevamente, mirando el techo con ojos desenfocados.

-Los efectos nos van a durar mucho ¿verdad?-preguntó el rubio una voz casi inteligible, su mente borrosa por lo que creía era el precio de tener a un ángel dentro de su propio cuerpo, muy en cuenta de que compartía la miseria con una chica de cabellos color fuego.

-Espero que no-llegó a musitar la pelirroja.

-

_Después de cerrar los ojos ante la propuesta de Astaroth, sus mentes se inundaron de algo que les hizo débil por ahí en las rodillas. Con un suspiro doloroso los dos chicos de ojos de gemas preciosas cayeron al suelo de la fría cámara de donde estaban, un brillo se creó desde sus interiores y se expandió hasta que sus cuerpos gritaron en extasis monumental por la transformación que habían sufrido…o disfrutado._

_Respirando rejuvenecidos y brillando como diamantes se levantaron de sus lugares en el rincón, desatándose de las cadenas que los amarraban y llevando a cabo su plan desde el momento en que sus disfraces estuvieron terminados mental y fisicamente._

_Dentro de las verdaderas y originales mentes que yacían encondidas por el momento, el único sentimiento que viajaba era pura euforia como en un viaje psicodélico de sustancias ilegales que nunca probaron en la Tierra._

-

-Tal vez deberíamos ir a Alcohólicos Anónimos-masculló Chico Bestia con un doloroso pinchazo que surgía desde su cabeza. La temperatura del cuarto parecía bajar y subir en un alarmante lapso de tiempo, provocando que sudor frío se deslizara por su escultural cuerpo.

-Ughnn-recibió como respuesta; una mano deslizándose sin intención sobre su brazo, causando que mirara a los ojos sumidos y ojerosos de la pelirroja.

-Sabíamos lo que iba a pasar-trató de consolarla, acercándose lenta y quebradamenta al cuerpo resbaloso y frío que se encontraba cerca de él, abrazándola fuerte contra su pecho, sintiendo como dagas al corazón las lágrimas contrariamente calientes que caían de los ojos de Starfire.

-Que vuelvan-sollozó Starfire, su cuerpo caliente y frío como nunca antes lo había sentido.-Debes ser fuerte Starfire-demandó Chico Bestia, sacudiendo contra su voluntad el cuerpo de la chica, temblando por el dolor que explotaba de sus venas y lo dejaba más presionado. Su fuerza de voluntad se deshacía con cada respiro y cada sollozo que escuchaba de los labios ajenos.

Sin más que hacer cerró los ojos y sintió el gritó salir de su boca, acompañado micras de segundo después por el de Starfire.

-

-¡Astaroth!-gritó Raven, mirando la casi derrotada faz del rubio, su expresión relajada y tranquila.

-¡ASTAROTH!, ¡NO!- un jalón de lo que sea que la detenía y al siguiente segundo estaba a lado del chico, traspasando su mente con fuerza brutal y sacando lo que sea que estaba dentro.

El fuego terminó después de varios minutos (que parecían horas) con la ayuda de los ángeles, que respiraban erradamente por el cansancio y la tentación que habían experimentado hace sólo unos momentos, u horas. No importaba.

-Debes tener más autocontrol, Astaroth…-

Eso que había pasado era lo más sencillo en el armamento de aquella criatura endemoniada. Pero para Astaroth era más que eso. Era lo mismo que lo tiró del cielo hasta los confines de donde sea que era el infierno. El simple e irrefutable recuerdo le trajó memorias que simplemente ya no quería volver a vivir; y en un estado tan débil como el que le causaban ahora las llamas pensó en un instante que todo terminaría si simplemente se dejaba comer por éstas.

-Lo siento-pronunció cortado, frotando su frente en signo de fatiga, caminando delante de las dos mujeres y dirigiéndose a donde sus pies le acarrearan.

-

El tiempo parecía ir más lento con cada grito que daban sus cansadas gargantas, como si éste escuchara una ridícula demanda de lentitud que era obviamente innecesaria e indeseable.

La puerta se abrió y de entre los escombros y el polvo que seguían cayendo del techo, algo rojo se salpicó sobre sus cuerpos, manchando cada centímetro del cuarto como tormenta de sangre.

-Ups…lo siento-musitó una voz cerca de la entrada, pasando algo invisible sobre sus ojos y limpiandolos parcialmente de la sangre que los cubría. Vista divertida al ver dos ojos flotantes entre el camuflaje de sangre que usaba.

-Oh-murmuró con realización al ver los dos cuerpos sorprendidos y manchados de la sustancia escarlata que se ponía rosa por el copioso sudor que transpiraba de sus poros.

-Ahh…-sonrió serena, dando un flic de su muñeca y viendo las partículas rojas deshacerse en pequeñas haditas brillantes que dejaban un leve pop detrás de estas al desaparecer.

Colocó los cuerpos de los titanes en las camas y pasó su mano sobre el espacio que había sobre cada uno de ellos, murmurando algo como un respiro y cerrando las puertas con un click resonante al salir de la habitación.

-

Todo lo que se podía distinguir de las flotantes e indescriptivas imágenes que pasaban alrededor de su mente eras los rasgos rojos, negros y azules que le servían como referencia…

Después quitó sus manos de la barrera invisible y volteó para devolver la mirada a los ojos expectantes que estaban detrás de ella. –No va a ser muy fácil pasar del otro lado-

-No importa-exclamó la oscura, parada los más lejos de la barrera y mirando hacia todos lados en signo de alarma.-Haremos lo que sea para pasar…-Su mirada se vacío repentinamente, recordando con un nudo en el estómago lo que cambiaba las cosas drasticamente.

_No se que estoy buscando._

Porque nunca le dijeron, y el simple hecho de no saber que hacía allí le ponía los pelos de punta en reminiscencia de los buenos tiempos que pasó en ese lugar. Y por tan enfermizos que fueran, el simple recuerdo le traía temblores hasta en las puntas de sus pies que se apreciaban sin sobra. Con una sacudida de su cabeza salió de su interna discusión y avanzó hacia donde los demás se dirigían, lanzando furtivas miradas hacia la gente que les pedía ayuda, signo claro que se veía por el aura pura que despedía cada uno de sus poros.

¿Ahí estaría Robin?.¿En el mar lleno de extremidades sudorosas e infestadas de olores de carnalidad, sangre y deseperación?, ¿Cómo uno de ellos?

Un abrupto movimiento de la Tierra los hizo flotar entre los escombros de huesos que como ellos yacían pasivos en el espacio.

De ahí salió el famoso demonio que pasea en las películas piratas, toda su gloria que brilla de porcelana imagen que creaba el oleaje escarlata que choca contra sus numerosas extremidades; el olor y el aura temblorosa de su origen causando gritos por todos lados, gente deseperada que luchaba por alejarse de tan cruel destino que les deparaba. Con una esfera de poder invisible creada por Azar, la gente en frenético ambiente no pudo acercarse a ellos, chocando como energumenos alrededor de la ésfera y corriendo para donde sus piernas los llevaran, algunos no tan suertudos en su camino de escape y cayendo en la garras del Leviatán, ácido de origen desconocido cayendo en todos sus cuerpos y deshaciendolos dolorosamente lento.

Raven observó con interés, un dejo de alegría en su subconciente al saber que no estaba deseosa de unirse a la diversión, recordando de antemano que años antes era la cómplice de actos tan atroces como los que en ese momento veía.

Recordó con morbo las miradas que le lanzaban los humanos, ahora sólo dirigidas hacia el calamar gigante.

-Avanza, cariño-Azar hizo un movimiento vago con la mano, tocándole después la espalda y dando un pequeño empujón, sacando a Raven de su reminiscencia y haciéndola flotar en dirección del Leviatan. De su lado iba Astaroth, ojos azules puestos en la creatura delante de ellos, su expresión de piedra y su cuerpo tenso en desesperación.

El Leviatan, al reconocerlos, cambió de forma instantaneamente, sus músculos contrayéndose y sus extremidades tomando forma. Después vió para el "cielo" murmurando algo y desapareciendo en el fino aire como si no hubiera estada ahí.

Belphegor, alto y musculoso, reemplazó el lugar de su compañero. Al reconocer las caras de Raven y Astaroth dio una risita.

-Pero que tenemos aquí…-conjeturó altivo, caminando sobre la sangre con pasos largos y eficientes. Éstas abriendo paso y alzándose como olas gigantes danzando a lado del demonio. Raven rodó sus ojos mentalmente; bajó hasta tocar el piso. Astaroth de su lado.

A cierta distancia el demonio hizo una mueca de disgusto, parando en seco a unos metros de los dos chicos y subiendo la mirada de forma molesta y burlona,-Así que ya los tienes tu, Viejo…que lindo-dijo con una risa resonante, mandando escalofríos bien apreciados a los dos.

El tiempo pareció detenerse, las olas desaparecieron y la gente dejo de gritar, corriendo a lo oscuro del espacio donde se encontraban. El escenario cambió bruscamente, y ahora se encontraban en una ciudad utópica, pájaros, casas y edificios en perfecta harmonía con lo demás.

Raven recordaba muy bien de que era ese lugar, sus ojos siguieron a la gente que se acercaba sospechosa, todos dirigiendo ojos nerviosos al demonio que se encontraba cerca.

Y después, como si toda sospecha se desvaneciera de sus maltratadas mentes se instruían en disfrutar del paisaje.

Luego todo fue un caos.

-¿Los ves, Rae? Un impulso tan fuerte de deseo se crea en sus mentes, un gusto anormal por lo que sea que recuerdan de su previo habitat; enfermizo y exagerado corriendo por sus venas como una droga de la que necesitan desesperadamente, Y Baal se los quita, como un bebé sin su mamila, sólo que cómo podrás ver, de una ah, intensidad irreparable-Su mano agarró fuertemente el cabello de una pelirroja que se encontraba cerca, que previamente corría despavorida en busca de ese pajarito, sus ojos saltones y rojos se dilataban de una manera peculiar. Forcejeaba con fuerzas, y el Demonio la traía a su pecho, acariciandole el cabello. Con una sonrisa diminuta volteó para ver a los invitados, trazando con una de sus manos la nuca y la espalda de la joven, que instantaneamente se relajaba.

-Dime lo que quieres…-

-Yo…no-la chica dio un sollozo, luchando fuerte para safarze del Demonio, que la seguía acariciando como si nada.-Déjame en paz…-chilló, su voz bloqueada por el cuerpo que la sostenía.

-Yo puedo hacer que dejes de sufrir-dijo Belphegor, su sonrisa creciendo milímetro a milímetro. Desvió su mirada de Astaroth, enfocándose ahora en la de Raven, sacando su lengua rosa y pasándola suavemente sobre sus labios inferiores.

-Pero…yo…vi l-lo que le hiciste a-a John-murmuró quedamente, y con gran sollozo colapsó en los brazos del "joven".

-Yo no le hice nada mi querida niña, es más, ahora está en un lugar que disfruta sumamente…he de saber que te quieres unir a él-

Con un movimiento de esa cabellera roja, y los ojos desesperados de Raven, la chica se fue deshaciendo en miles y miles de hojitas negras, deslizándose suavemente en el aire falso del lugar y atravesando el piso.

-Otra recluta para nuestro ejército, ahora su nombre será…Erytheia, que bello nombre para una nueva-su repentina risa resonó a lo largo del espacio, retumbando en sus términos nerviosos como si de una bebida exótica se tratara.

-¿Qué es lo que quieren mis pequeños?-preguntó con voz dulce, caminando hacia ellos y tocando sus mentones con el dedo índice, mostrando una expresión de triunfo cuando los dos mencionados temblaron por la caricia. De pronto apareció detrás de ellos, pasando ambos brazos sobre sus hombros y recargándose sobre éstos, empezando a caminar y llevándolos fuera de ese lugar.

La clara calma hizo que las dos entidades aprovecharan la oportunidad.

Detrás de ellos venía Azar.

-

-Tan preciados-

Su mano viajó por el cabello rubio del chico, susurrando dulcuras a sus oídos y viendo con satisfacción el color que se venía a esas mejillas sonrojadas, feliz de poder hacer algo que no tuviera que ver con fuerza brutal. Con un último beso se paró de la cama y avanzó hacia Starfire, que yacía jadeando en horribles sueños.

-Les deben muchas disculpas-reprendió a la nada, sentándose cerca de la temblorosa chica y susurrando habladurías a su oído.

Pasó un rato para que Starfire dejara de zarandearse en las sábanas, y el color regresaba su ahora bronceada piel, suspirando en descanso, sus músculos se estrecharon y relajaron.

Levántandose de su apocento en la cama rosada se sentó en el escritorio entre los chicos, esperando con ansias lo que sucedería después. Con ojos alerta observó las pestañas de ambos chicos moverse con esfuerzo, y después ojos de piedra preciosa parpadeaban por la luz; se sentaron lentamente en las camas, mirando el lugar como si de un sueño se tratara. Después de unos momentos más de silencio Chico Bestia decidió hacerse presente en el mundo de los despiertos, -No nos dijeron que se sentirian tan mal los efectos secundarios-gruñó con voz rasposa, como si no hubiera hablado por milenios. Airin creó un vaso con agua frente a este, viendo aliviada los ánimos del chico al tomar el líquido.

Cuando una garganta del otro lado del cuarto se aclaró, Airin se rascó la nuca en pena, creando otro vaso y viendo expectante a Starfire, que tomaba el recipiente energeticamente, tomando tragos grandes, haciendo que dos líneas brillantes se crearan en su barbilla. Gotas de agua cayendo sobre su pecho.

-Les debemos una disculpa-conjeturó al ver el silencio casi tangible del cuarto, jugó con sus manos en su regazo por un momento, esperando la réplica de los dos.

-Yo creo que valíó la pena…era un precio que pagar al tener semejantes presencias en nuestro cuerpo. Aunque por tanto que lo haya apreciado no deseó volverlo a hacer-respondió Starfire, una sonrisa ancha en su faz. Airin sonrió.-Me alegra saber eso-

-¿Cuánto tiempo hemos estado…indispuestos?-preguntó la pelirroja, mirando el techo ponderando.

-Pues tres días-

-¡¿Qué?!-Airin rió por los ojos agrandados que le oservaban incrédulos.

-No se preocupen, creo que ya han hecho demasiado por nosotros, así que por el momento los dejamos descansar, estamos esperando la llegada de los demás para terminar con todos de una manera tranquila…lo único que quiero por ahora es irme a dormir-enfatizó su punto al bostezar como león, despues hizo una parada dramática y caminó hacia la salida del cuarto mientras hablaba-Todavía tenemos que registrar las casualidades de la batalla-

Con un portazo salió del cuarto.

-Se oye sospechosa-anotó Chico Bestia.

Se paró débil de la cama y dirigió su algo agotado cuerpo a la entrada de la habitación, donde posó su mano sobre el pomo dorado de la puerta y giró.

-Está atascada-su voz acarreaba más la resignación que la sorpresa. Ya se esperaba esto de Airin.

-Pero no hemos hecho nada, Chico Bestia, tenemos que ayudar-

-Lo sé, pero nuestros poderes no llegan a los suyos y bueno, no es como si tuvieramos que gastar nuestra energía sólo para salir, tenemos que recuperarnos por si las cosas se salen de control, así estaremos listos-

Starfire asintió sombría.

-

Era un mar de sangre negra plasmada como obra de arte alrededor de las paredes y del suelo, agraciando las bellas facciones de las tres entidades ajenas a ese lugar en el espacio.

-¿Estás bien Astaroth?-

-Si, sólo terminemos esto para irme a dormir un rato-sus hombros temblaban por el cansancio y las heridas en su fuerza vital.

-Creo que es mejor que te vayas a recuperar en este instante cariño, lo que menos queremos es dejar un cadaver angelical aquí donde todos se lo pueden comer-

Astaroth apretó los labios en forma molesta-No voy a morirme ni ahora ni después Azar, con tu permiso-Colocó su mano sobre el hombro de Azar y empujó no tan gentil la extremidad del ángel. Azar tomó su brazo y lo hizo voltear para que mi mirara sus ojos violeta de cerca.-Astaroth, sabes muy bien que no dejariamos tu cadaver aquí. Pero como no podemos cuidar de ti en este estado tan débil en el que estás no tienes de otra pero irte inmediatamente a la fuente de la Salud en el segundo rango…una orden es una orden-la voz de Azar se vacío completamente de sentimientos, preocupada más en ese momento por el posible problema que causaría un cadaver angélical que por el bienestar del ángel oscuro.

-Una orden es una orden-volvió a repetir, después sus facciones se suavizaron considerablemente, observó los ojos violetas de Raven por un momento.

Segundos pasaron y Raven, algo reluctante asintió con la cabeza. Azar creó una capa de protección sobre sus cuerpos, el sonido rebotando para que Raven no pudiera escuchar sus siguientes palabras. –Se que en este momento eres muy capaz de terminar la misión Astaroth…-

-¿Entonces por qué no me dejas permanacer aquí?-farfulló con tono vicioso, sus dientes apretados de ira.

-Porque cuando lleguemos al punto final tu distracción va a ser más grande que la de ahorita, no puedo, por el bien tuyo y de Raven, dejarte aquí en un estado tan débil, lo que menos quiero es que te vuelvas a transformar en lo que nunca debiste-

Lágrimas se crearon en los ojos azules del ángel, alzó una mano para detenerlas, pero estás, como cataratas cayeron antes de que pudiera alcanzarlas. De reojo vio los ojos agrandados de Raven.

-Necesitas irte ahora mismo Astaroth, más que por el bien de todos, por el tuyo-Azar alzó su mano y acarició el hombro vestido del joven. Con un último suspiro, Astaroth asintió con la cabeza, una flash después y ya no estaba.

-Terminó siendo que si necesitaba descansar-Raven arqueó la ceja a la obvia mentira de su fundadora, su boca se abrió para decir algo; al final la cerró con un choque de sus dientes. Su miraba todavía recriminante.

-Está es la última base Raven, tengo fe en que podrás llevarla a cabo con éxito-

-Lo dices como si no me fueras a acompañar-conjeturó Raven de manera desinterasada, sus emociones guardadas casi un éxito en los ojos de Azar.

-Sólo digamos que yo tengo que comer el plato fuerte para que sigas con los demás…-Raven entendió el significado de eso-Si…si quieres voy yo. Es decir…yo se como maneja él sus asuntos y-paró abrupta cuando Azar alzó una mano.

-Creo que es más apropiado que lo dejemos así cariño-Azar se acercó hacia donde Raven, tomándole los hombros y girándola para donde la puerta vieja y maltratada se encontraba.-Creo que esta es tu oportunidad-Dejó de sentir esas manos largas y ligeras en sus hombros.

-No se porque le sigo haciendo caso-bufó, agarrando el pomo de la puerta y girándolo.

-

Su cerebro no sabía si sentía repulsión por lo que veía y deseo por unirse a tan apetecibles actos…con una sacudida de su cabeza siguió avanzando en intento de buscar algo que realmente no sabía que era.

De reojo divisó a Naamah en el altar alto que dirigía a los pasillos del Laberinto. Su cara hizo una mueca de disgusto al ver los dientes aperlados de esa particular demonio.

Después todos aquellos que se encontraban en el suelo de la cámara interrupieron sus actividades placenteras para oler el fuerte aroma de la nueva identidad de la chica que entraba por la puerta.

-Awww, pero si es la dulce Andras(1)-exclamó una creatura detrás de ella, sus manos rodeando la cintura de la mencionada y pegándolo contra su cuerpo, que estaba repleto de olores que causan múltiple nudos en el estómago de Raven.-Tsk, tsk, no pongas esa cara Raven, yo se que te encantaba este olor antes de…irte-

-Exacto, es pasado Allocen, pero gracias por la oferta tan tangible que puedo sentir detrás de mí, siempre fuiste muy apetecible-sus nervios estaban a mil por hora en su cerebro, pero su resolución era más fuerte que el miedo que sentía. No hizo caso de las hambrientas miradas de las demás creaturas.

Con una explosión de determinación se volteó para ver a los ojos al ángel caído que le miraba con lujuría, plantó sus labios sobre los del joven en frente de ella.

Y luego sintió asco y alivio al ver la cascada de sangre negra que viajaba hasta su hombro y bajaba por su espalda, sus dos manos temblorosas implantadas como si pertenecieran ahí en el cuello y la cabeza del antes ángel caído.

-¿Quien sigue? Acaso tu Armaros, o tu Enepsigos, ¿Forcas, Gaap, Marbas? Que gusto verlos después de tanto tiempo-

El único ángel caído que se quedo ahí fue Gusion(2), que miraba todo con ojos aburridos.

-

Un rayo de electrones se divisaba a lo lejos de los múltiples pasillos donde ahora se desarrollaba la masacre. Sus pulmones se contractaban en una obscena y repentina esperanza. Sintió momentos depués que una fuerza la tiraba hacia el otro lado de la cámara.

Raven parpadeó lentamente, su retaguardia flamante por el sentón que se dio al caer en el piso.

-Fíjate mejor la próxima vez, muñeca, porque tal vez no pueda estar a la siguiente-la voz se oía distante pero firme a la vez. Parpadeó para deshacerse de su estado de shock mirando a los ojos ese ángel caído que asemejaba a Sócrates de manera perturbadora.

-¿Beur(3)?...¿Por qué?-

-Luego te explicaremos nuestras razones, pero no tengas muchas esperanzas Raven, que por algo terminamos aquí, anda- la mano del ángel caído tocó su frente por el más mínimo de los instantes, Raven sintió pánico instantaneo al haber bajado su guardia ante un ser que bien pudo destruirla en instantes. Se culpó por su estupidez, viendo a Beur con ojos molestos; éste negó con la cabeza el reproche y después separó su mano. Los ojos violetas de Raven se agrandaron por un momento y sin más ni más, supo exactamente lo que debía hacer, penetrando las paredes del Laberinto y buscando con su mente.

_Ya se lo que necesito encontrar._

-

-¡Cyborg!-el nombre reverberó a lo largo del gran pasillo, sus alborotados respiros chocando con los ladrillos gigantescos mientras corría en dirección del titán caído, víctima ahora de Abbadon, que avanzaba felinamente en dirección del titán, que aunque no herido parecía estupefacto en lo que sabía podría ser su fin. Raven sintió un gran sentimiento de afecto al ver la firme mirada de Cyborg ante su muerte.

Haciéndose prisionera de esos sentimientos de afecto y satisfacción se dejo llevar por la brisa que creaban éstos, llenándose plenamente de la fuerza y expulsando como bala hacia donde se inclinada el demonio. Hubo un gran flash de luz que hizo que Raven rodara sus ojos exasperada, no importando el estado de todo lo demás sino de la figura sorprendida de su mejor amigo.

Con pasos lentos e inseguros (que claro, no dejo que se notara) avanzó hacia donde Cyborg yacía.

-…Cyborg-Se calló abruptamente cuando Cybrog alzaba su cañon sónico en dirección de su cara. Calientes y desesperadas lágrimas queriendo bajar de sus morenas mejillas.

-Dime que no es cierto…-raspó él, activando el cañon como si fuera lo que más le dolía en toda su vida.

Raven apretó sus labios. Después pasaron los segundos más lentos que en su vida pudieron asimilar.

-Te voy a contradecir como siempre lo hago Cyborg-lueo rodó sus ojos en lo que esperaba fuera una buena muestra de que en realidad era ella; al ver que Cyborg sólo parpedeaba, gruñó.-Creo que es claro que cuando no te he hecho pedacitos es porque realmente soy yo…-no dejo que las líneas brillantes en la mejilla de Cyborg le afectaran.-Vine desde muy lejos para llegar aquí y que me des la bienvenida con tu cañon sónico-sabía que no era complemento a su personalidad la auto-compasión que ahora parecía salir de la nada.

-¿Cómo rayos sabré que eres tú s-si ya me han hecho esto varias veces?-su voz era rasposa y cortada.

Raven tragó saliva-Tendrás que confiar en mí en este momento, Cyborg, soy yo, te lo juro-

-¡Eso me dijeron las demás!,¡Y no lo eran!...¡No lo eran!-con una bocanada de aire y un sollozo empezó a llorar.

Raven nunca había visto algo tan triste. Se dejó caer en frente de su mejor amigo. Sabiendo que podía ser lo último que haría en su vida abrazó a Cyborg con todo lo que tenía, lágrimas calientes viajando por sus mejillas y cayendo en el metálico cráneo de su amigo. Escuchó como este hacía un sonido de sorpresa al sentir la singular lágrima trazar su frente y unirse a las suyas en sus vastas pestañas.

Después lo hizo desaparecer a un lugar mucho más seguro.

No sin antes murmurarle al oído –Tengo muchas cosas que explicarte-

-

Su mundo se deshizo lentamente cuando vio una capa verde pasar por el rango de luz de una antorcha.

-

Ojos azules brillaban en la oscuridad adquirida por la batalla que se había desatado en ese mohoso y sucio calaboso en lo más profundo del infierno.

De alguna manera supo que era él…pero su aura se sentía mucho más oscura. Manchada, sucia como previamente lo había sentido con el aura de Cyborg.

Pero el simple hecho de que se encontraba ahí, tan apuesto como siempre lo veía en sus más horrendos sueños, destilando energía oscura como si fuera la cosa más normal.

Por un momento tuvo las ganas de que fuera alguien más.

Era tan difícil verlo en ese estado tan resignado y oscuro.

-Te extrañe-las palabras le durmieron el cuerpo completamente, como si la razón de sobrevivir a tanto dolor estuviera en esa simple voz que resonaba en la ahora vacía recámara. Sus profundos timbres haciendole cosquillas hasta en el cabello. Timbres graves que antes tenían ese tinte de inocencia que ahora se encontraba inexistente.

Los recuerdos pasaban tan rápido por su cabeza que la marearon, haciendo que el jugo gástrico de su estómago saliera disparado de su boca, la presión de su presencia como aquella fuerza angelical que había sentido cuando Airin se transformó.

La única diferencia era que estaría lista para sufrir la forma de aquella persona que disponía de su corazón como un juguete.

-Robin-no importó su repentino estado demacrado a la imagen que proyectaba el joven de los cabellos negros.

Después hubo un flash de luz y sintió que su cuerpo chocaba con la pared opuesta de lugar.

-

**_Supongo que este pequeño final no me ayudara para mi salud física cuando vea que están enojados por tanta tardanza._**

**_Realmente lamento la demora, pero entre mi salud decayente, las tareas de último momento, los exámenes y mi curso de chino mandarín…ahí ustedes hagan las mátemáticas._**

**_Para los que no se den cuenta todavía, este es el penúltimo capítulo de esta pseudohistoria llamada El Compromiso._**

**_El último va a ser de los más largos que he hecho y antes de que me digan algo más; no se preocupen, que llevo la mitad del capítulo ya hecho y lo demás ya lo tengo en mi libreta. Ahora sólo tengo que pulirlo y estará listo._**

**_-Vine._**


	32. Todavía

**Como último capítulo de este…trabajo, el tiempo en el que se cuenta será presente; espero que no sea incómodo para la gente, pero me es necesario contarlo de esta manera. No se si será que me siento más comoda o que el tema final sea más apto para este tipo de cambio…tal vez simplemente es mi incapacidad de contarlo de otra manera en este momento.**

**De cualquier manera, espero que les guste y que haya salido como tengo las esperanzas de que saliera.**

**Ahora les pido perdón otra vez por la tardanza, les había comentado que el capítulo ya estaba a la mitad, pero esa mitad se convirtió en nada después de que lo analicé, simplemente no funcionaba de la manera que yo quería y todo terminó en la basura...tres veces, (aunque todavía tengo algunos scraps). Ahora, he estado ocupada entre mis exámenes finales y tratando de escribir algo que contenga sentido en este capítulo.**

**Ahora sí, les ruego, por el bien de mi atrofiada salud mental, unas palabras de opinión no me vendrían mal. En el último capítulo tuve un total de 147 hits y sólo 5 comentarios…no sean malitous! Como reviews porque no tengo dinero…**

**Gracias por todo chicos.**

**NOTA: Les recomiendo que para este capítulo escuchen Glósóli de Sigur Rós, o si quieren Svo Hljótt del mismo grupo. Y si no, pues de todos modos cuando puedan chequenlos. They are utterly ethereal…and yummy :)**

_**Todavía…**_

_El tiempo empieza con su largo y dolorosamente lento recorrido de tics y tacs que resuenan en el subconciente de sus mentes. Pero más que ese ligero malestar de desesperación se concentran densamente en la falta de comida y de agua que han aguantado. La carencia de tales cosas tiene repercusiones de lo más fatales; Robin observa con interés su abdomen que sube y baja al ritmo de su respiración, brillante por el sudor y las manchas de sangre que parecen adherirse a su piel. Su piel sigue brillante y fuerte como si no hubiera pasado un día, pero el vacío que siente es tan grande que pasa horas y horas tratando de deshacerse de este, muy metido en lo suyo como para darse cuenta de los que pasa a su alrededor. _

_No es como si fuera la gran cosa._

_-Extraño a R…a todos-el pequeño error lo nota Cyborg, que no dice nada porque al final no importa; sólo han pasado tres años, pero esos tres años para ellos han sido la eternidad._

_-¿Qué tal si no lo lograron?-pregunta Robin con una voz amarga. Camina apresurado por todo el calabozo y se aferra a su cabello como si la simple acción le diera una respuesta._

_-Tal vez no, tal vez si-La respuesta hace que Robin grite de enojo, patea con recelo la pared de su prisión y murmura incoherencias._

_-Necesito saber, Cyborg, ¡y tu no me das respuestas!-farfulla, saliva chocando contra las morenas mejillas de Cyborg. Una explosión de indignación se crea en su mente y al segundo siguiente tiene a Robin bajo su fuerte agarre.- ¡Han sido mil días Robin, MIL, donde lo único que dices es eso!, ¡Ya me cansé!-después su puño aterriza en las mejillas cinseladas del chico bajo él y luego tiene un fuerte dolor en el lado contrario de su cara._

_Hay golpes expertos y gritos de furia; ruedan, se avientan contra las paredes, gritan como salvajes. Al final quedan jadeando de cansancio y sollozando. _

_Más tarde hay disculpas susurradas. Se llega a la conclusión de que su impulsividad surgió por la simple desesperación. Un abrazo más tarde y los dos se preparan para lo que viene, porque se oyen pasos pesados llegando a donde están._

_-Despierten chicos, es hora de morir-_

_-_

_Lágrimas transparentes se deslizan sobre su manchada piel, Cyborg nota el cambio en la respiración de Robin pero no dice nada, perturnado por los recientes hechos._

_Para él ya no hay lágrimas que derramar._

_-¿Cuánto tiempo?-pregunta Robin con voz cortada, soba sus ojos bruscamente con sus guantes y se niega a derramar más lágrimas._

_-Diez y ocho años-Cyborg siente una presión en el pecho cuando nuevas lágrimas salen a flote de los ojos de Robin, después de un momento de contemplación se da cuenta que son celos._

_Porque Robin todavía tiene lágrimas que llorar._

_El descubrimiento le deja un sentimiento muy raro en su pecho y en su cerebro, pero éste mismo se borra tan rápido que no se da cuenta. Desaparece. Se esfuma. Y eso que sintió ya no existe, es probable que ya no vuelva a pasar. Sus ojos empiezan a perder el brillo que Robin todavía posee en los suyos…orbes azules que todavía tienen un tinte de esperanza que ahora en vez de traerle tristeza sólo le traen enojo._

_- _

_Robin sabe que esa sesión de tortuta no fue buena en el momento que cuatro brazos avientan a Cyborg dentro de la habitación y éste cae indecorosamente en el suelo, gruñendo por el dolor. Sus ojos se ven salvajes y hay un tintineo que realmente pone nervioso al petirrojo._

_-Cyborg…-exclama con esperanzas de que su amigo le escuche, el chico parece reconocer la voz pero su estado lo incapacita de poder decir algo. Robin espera._

_Porque es lo único que puede hacer._

_-Era Raven…-el nombre suena tan raro al salir de los labios de Cyborg…suena tan raro escucharlo._

_-¿Qué?-hay más incredulidad que esperanza, pero se espera. 25 años y se espera._

_-Tenía su apariencia-vuelve a decir, alza una mano y la pasa suavemente en el pesado aire, como si acariciara una mejilla, después se para salvaje y golpea la puerta de su prisión, chillando como niño pequeño._

_Robin no dice nada. Hasta que abren la puerta. Es su turno. Para cuando regresa, él que lo quiere sacar de su estupor es Cyborg que solloza pero sus ojos no están húmedos._

-

_No reciben comida, ni siquiere agua, las heridas no se cierran y sangran como cascadas por cualquier movimiento. Lo único que reciben por parte de los demonios son cosas que no quieren: caricias, toques, placer que les arranca la cordura más que la tortura._

_Dos gritos suenan de lo más profundo de aquel edificio oscuro. Miles de risas contrastan mientras Robin gime de culpable placer y Cyborg simplemente jadea por la intensa sensación._

_Las lágrimas no surgen ni brotan como sus abiertas heridas._

-

_-¿Cuánto más tenemos que esperar?-masculla Cyborg mientras trata sus heridas, que se manchan de escarlata y le hacen brillar a la luz de la Luna Roja, que sólo sirve para que se vea más horrible de lo normal. Su apariencia debería asustar a Robin, pero el hecho de que este lúcido después de esa sesión de tortura lo sorprende más que otra cosa. Esas particulares sesiones no son buenas para ninguno de los dos._

_-Tal vez ya no hay que esperar-la frase para oídos ajenos sonaría como una brisa cálida para sus lastimadas almas, pero la realidad de la sitaución sólo hacen que los ojos de Cyborg pierdan todo brillo. Robin se siente culpable, ya que aunque más fuerte, Cyborg parece desvanecerse del mundo más rápido que él. Con un vistazo a determinada pared del calabozo se da cuenta que han pasado 32 años, contados por el grupo de líneas de cinco rasgadas en la pared._

_No viene nadie._

_Ninguno de los dos llora._

_-_

_-No llegan-Cyborg ha adoptado esta pequeña manía desde hace algunos años, en la noche (o lo que suponen que es la noche) murmura al espacio interminable arriba de ellos las dos palabras que Robin no sabe si apreciar como ancla (porque Cyborg sigue ahí con él), u odiar con el alma._

_-No llegan-murmura el moreno nuevamente, trazando líneas en el sucio piso del calabozo, uno de los garabatos se asimila a una cara de grandes ojos y una gema en medio de la frente. Robin tiene las ganas de salir del calabozo y azotar la puerta solo para molestar a Cyborg, pero la incapacidad de hacer tal cosa termina en que se para lastimoso y se aleja de su amigo, murmurando barbaridades de las que no se da cuenta y meciéndose como un pobre desesperado._

_Las lágrimas ya se terminaron._

…_37 años son mucho de cualquier manera._

_-_

_Su conciencia le dice que hay algo ahí fuera que piensa en él. Que todavía hay algo en algún lugar que lo considera._

_El estado demacrado de Cyborg le trae a Robin un consquilleo molesto en las oriyas de sus ojos, pero después de tantos años en ese lugar las lágrimas ya no caen, y el cosquilleo no se alivia porque no hay como._

_Uno puede suponer que el tiempo en ese lugar es como los demás, y al principio Robin se dice así mismo que pasa de manera más rápida y que por eso no han llegado sus salvadores. Se lo dice cuando las creaturas de apariencia horrible lo sacan para pegarle como a un profeta caído y para torturarlo como pelílcula que no salió en los cines. Se lo dice cuando no importando la falta de comida, todavía hay fuertes pectorales, sangrientos y grises que porta con disgusto._

_Después de 42 años uno se da por vencido._

_-_

_Simplemente ya no hay nada más, no se siente, no se palpita._

_No se vive._

_Ni siquiera cuando túnicas blancas se divisan desde lo lejos cuando la puerta del calabozo se abre._

_-_

El repentino cambio de aura vital alrededor de Airin la deja sin respiración por unos minutos. _No puede ser_, se dice así misma, dejando un cuerpo en el suelo y volando como sus alas le permiten, pasando con flashes de rojo y negro a las creaturas que todavía quieren poseer su cuerpo como premio.

Pasa por las paredes de mármol y se adentra a la fuente de tan fuerte aura.

Abre con cautela la puerta gigantesca, gimiendo de ansiedad por el rechinido de esta. Cuando abre la puerta lo único que puede hacer es observar atónita las miles y miles de caras de mármol que le ven con algo no menos que esceptiscismo.

-Oh, Azar…-su mente crea las primeras palabras con sentido después de ver el escenario que se le presenta: ¿Quién activo al ejército mágico?

No llega a terminar su pregunta mental cuando las miles y miles de estatuas vivas salen a la interperie y toman lo ajeno como suyo.

-

-¿Quién los activó?-grita Arella entre respiros y jadeos, sus ojos violetas están salvajes por la furia y la ansiedad que le come el pecho con lentitud.

-Creo que fue Azar misma-murmura Marcus entre respingos, cuando ve que Arella no parece escucharlo suspira de resignación, con un gran suspiroo empieza a murmurar palabras a gran velocidad, tomando su pierna fuertemente.

Arella mira todo con escepticismo, nerviosa por las posibilidades de algo así ocurriendo.

-¿Y si no?-su tono es de libre interpretación. Sabe que si el ejército no tiene al comandante correcto es más fácil tirarse al suelo y morir de una vez.

-No…no nos han hecho nada Arella, sólo hay que tener Fé-suplica el de los cabellos azules, después sigue con su rápida murmuración. Hace movimiento coordinados con su mano.

-¡FÉ!-chilla con indignación, sus ojos agrandados y asustados le dan más lástima a Marcus. El estado frenético de Arella es comprensible en momentos como este, pero el hecho de que Arella este tan desesperada como para perder esa pizca de cordura que todavía le sobraba es de estirpe alarmante.

-Por favor, Arella…-suplica nuevamente, ojos llorosos por el inmenso dolor; viaja sus ojos en ritmo de los pasos apresurados de Arella, que camina dando círculos y casi sacando humo del piso.

-¡Arella!-después de una pequeña explosión de poder y una marca de mano impresa en la mejilla de Arella, ésta se enuentra postrada en el piso mientras una mano magistral le acaricia suavemente la espalda.

-Todo va a estar bien-murmura entre los cabellos que le cubren.

-

Un estruendo hace que las paredes tiemblen como monjas en presencia de seres malditos, miles de escombros entran como centellas a gran velocidad en el cuarto donde los heridos tratan sus líneas escarlatas. Los que no se encuentran en el lugar están en atención médica en los refugios o están muertos.

-¿Dónde está Eprhem?-pregunta Arella mientras examina la cabeza de Ste´fan, que duerme pacífico a pesar de la lluvia de sangre que acaba de ver.

Airin aprieta los labios, mientras voltea hacia otro lugar y silenciosas lágrimas caen de sus ojos. A veces odia tener sentimientos.

-¿Dónde está Ephrem?-pregunta nuevamente Arella, su voz se corta y corre tan rápido que los demás están estupefactos momentanemente por la reacción tan inesperada de Arella.

-

Sus pasos resuenan sobre el mármol del edificio, su cuerpo resbala por los charcos oscuros y sus lágrimas caen libres, llevadas por el viento y la velocidad de sus pasos.

_No otro por favor. _Piensa freneticamente.

Su visión está nublada, y ahora lo único que puede ver son sus temblorosas manos tocar la madera de la puerta, su vista se llena de azul y rojo y negro y oye el crujido de sus pasos sobre el pasto, los huesos y la carne.

Hasta que cabello color rojo flamante se divisa en su rango de visión. Sus rodillas arden y la cara de Ephrem no dice nada. Ojos de piedra preciosa le ven sin vida.

-No otro…-

-

46 años en el olvido y los dos chicos se descomponen en divagaciones que no llegan más allá de pesadillas y especulaciones que pasan como brisa en sus enterradas conciencias.

Una explosión después y los dos chicos siguen ahí, ajenos al mundo exterior. Al mundo más allá de su calabozo y su maldición. Las piedras y el polvo caen sobre sus caras, que siguen igual de jóvenes pero grises y sin una pizca de alma. Las sangre fluye y fluye…pero las lágrimas no.

Azar abre la puerta con gran premura, su mirada firme y aliviada al ver las dos formas postradas en el piso. Ojos vacíos miran el techo del lugar; Azar hace una mueca de vergüenza. El brillo de la sangre la tiene dando un paso para atrás, la presión de su pecho se hace gigantesca.

Raven va a querer muchas explicaciones.

-Robin…Cyborg-susurra, su voz haciendo eco, el sonido chocando y haciendose más grande cuando llega a los oídos de los chicos. Pero no pasa nada, la sangre incrementa y las esperanzas disminuyen…

-Robin. Cyborg-exclama, acercándose a los cuerpos e incándose sobre éstos.

-En el nombre del Padre…-

Espera que esto funcione.

-

-Robin-murmura, y los ojos azules al fin, al fin parpadean en un dejo de reconocimiento, pero no es mucho antes de que sus ojos vuelvan a perder ese brillo. Las pupilas se dilatan y su corazón vuelve a parar. La desesperación se quiere hacer huesped de la mente de Azar, pero con la situación en manos es muy difícil que se haga una realidad. El cuerpo de Robin es gris, y el sudor sale copiaosamente de sus poros, haciendo rosa la mezcla que lo rodea. No se mueve.

Pero sigue vivo. (Tecnicamente)

Azar toma una bocanada de aire, omisa al pesado sentimiento que lleva este hasta que se da cuenta…

El aire…

-Lo lamento-murmura mientras ve hacía arriba, tocando la frente de los dos chicos y murmurando tan rápido que su boca tiembla de manera frenética, sus labios se rasgan y sangre cae en la piel de los dos jóvenes.

Azar mira con ojos sin emoción lo que sucede después. El aire se aclara y se forma una burbuja de espacio alrededor de los tres, conectándolos en una fuerza que saca ligeros listones de energía pura.

Momentos pasan; hasta que cuerpos se mueven, piernas se flexionan, brazos se contractan, piedras se agarran y el dolor termina. Cuatro líneas escarlata nuevas y la sangre deja de fluir.

Porque ya no hay.

Lo demás es color blanco y negro y después una brisa acaricia los sentidos.

-

La espera es extenuante, pero no hay otra manera. Sus labios siguen murmurando, su propia sangre escurre sobre su barbilla y aterriza en el gran charco del piso. Los dos cuerpos no se mueven, no respiran…no viven.

Pero es la única manera. Si la destrucción de su cuerpo es inminente…que así sea.

Un ángel no es nada a comparación del destino del universo.

Observa inexpresiva los cuerpos pasivos, pero su murmuro no se detiene, y la sangre en vez de chorrear explota de su boca que ahora es sólo un borrón de velocidad. Tiene que terminar antes de que los cuerpos ya no puedan ser habitados. Es una larga excursión y lo que pudieron ser segundos ahí, para ella son horas de interminable dolor.

Hasta que los dos chicos toman una bocanada de aire y el color vuelve a sus mejillas. Es un cambio drástico que los deja adoloridos y sumamente exhaustos; vale la pena.

Hay un momento donde los dos nuevos seres se ajustan nuevamente a lo que está sucediendo, sus ojos sólo reflejan incredulidad y algo de dolor, pero la situación los tiene tan confundidos como sorprendidos.

-Rae…-

-Vayan-in terumpe, su mirada de desesperación no hace nada con las maravilladas expresiones en las faces de los dos chicos, que miran, respiran y tocan como bebes que quieren descubrir lo maravilloso que es el mundo. Pero no lo es, y el aire pesado del calabozo y del infierno mismo les pega fuerte después de unos minutos donde Azar se abstiene de presionarlos más, teniendo miedo que la restauración no este completa y que el trabajo se deshaga. El miedo se multiplica y se transforma en deducción rápida. Con unos murmuros más de su boca color carmín crea aire puro alrededor de los dos jóvenes y estos brillan como foquitos de una serie de luces.

-Vayan-solloza, empujando con sus sobrantes fuerzas los cuerpos de los chicos y viéndolos correr como si vieran la luz a lo jejos.

Unos momentos más tarde siente que su cara toca lo pegajoso de la sangre. Sus túnicas ahora son mitad blancas y mitad rojas.

"Deja que me recupere"

_Por favor_.

-

La sangre palpita con enegría a través de sus venas, feliz como miles de pequeños niños que saltan en el agua después de una lluvia. Está fresco y vivo.

_Vivo._

Nunca supo que el simple hecho de existir se pudiera sentir tan glorioso. La brisa, aunque pesada, se _siente_ y se _disfruta_, simplemente no puede dejar de sonreír y la cara le duele.

_Hola, soy humano_. (1)

La risa de Cyborg retumba sobre las paredes y hace cosquillas a su cansada alma y no pueden parar de correr porque algo los espera del otro lado.

-¡Ya vamos para allá!-grita Robin, gotas de sudor viajando sobre sus mejillas. Y sus ojos le duelen, la garganta se presiona sobre si misma y la cabeza le da vueltas.

Cyborg llora como niño pequeño, maravillado por las mismas emociones que siente desde su corazón, sus ojos vuelven a brillar con esas lágrimas que se quedan atrás por la velocidad que tienen al correr. Hay un dolor profundo en su corazón, del cual está seguro Robin también lo tiene.

Pero eso no lo detiene de disfrutarlo como a un helado afuera en los pastos de la Ciudad Salto.

El pasillo termina en menos de lo que se dan cuenta.

-

-Es un desastre total-es lo único en lo que piensa Airin en ese momento, sus ojos perturbados y fascinados al mismo tiempo, están fijos en la figura de Arella, que llora, gime y solloza en las túnicas de Marcus. No se había dado cuenta antes, pero Arella así se ve diminuta.

El hecho de que no sepan que es lo que pasa afuera si acaso por algún sonido que viene del aparato mágico que se une a Jonathon, los deja más desesperanzados.

Su mente está a punto de seguir con esa misma línea de fatalismo cuando una fuente de poder mágica poderosa se crea en el centro del cuarto. Todos se ponen en posición y esperan con los ojos bien abiertos.

Lo que sigue después es un borrón de acontecimientos que Airin no puede describir con tantos detalles. Lo que recuerda es que aparece Cyborg en medio del cuarto y después un borrón de morado y blanco se aferra al pobre chico. Los gritos resuenan y la gente corre a ayudar al caído. Para cuando la conmosión desciende a un punto más soportable Cyborg se encuentra en una cama con una taza de agua que se vuelve a llenar magicamente y una sopa ligera y caliente que descansa en la mesita de lado. El senado entero se encuentra alrededor de él, observando fascinados la simple presencia del chico. Éste se sonroja y prefiere mirar a la enfermera, que murmura y hace mociones grandes con las manos, sacude la cabeza y sigue con su diagnóstico con movimientos exactos, como un baile. Cyborg siente la magia de esta viajar por su sistema y su débil cuerpo ya empieza a tener las repercusiones de su paseo por la cocina infernal.

-Necesito que lo dejen en paz-bufa la enfermera, sabiendo que las miradas lanzadas al chico no hacen nada de mejora para su bienestar, que como va, está en el punto de ser casi nulo.

-_Necesitamos_ hacerle unas preguntas-interfiere Mika'il, vocero de Ste'fan, que aunque débil está parado ahí.

-Si no lo dejan descansar no habrá respuestas-farfulla, después empuja al más cercano y le ordena a Ste'fan que se acueste y descanse porque si no las consecuencias le harán preferir morir en manos del mismo Luzbel. Ste'fan estás más que preparado para obedecer.

-Perdónalos cariño-su vista se suaviza y Cyborg ni siquiera se da cuenta de lo que pasa en ese momento, sus ojos se sienten pesados y lo último que ve es la mano que se presiona suavemente a su cabeza.

Tampoco llega a ver la sombría expresión de la enfermera.

-

No tiene tiempo de acostumbrarse a las explosiones cuando se hace víctima de una, que lo lanza metros lejos a la pared con la desgracia de ser destruida por la fuerza del impacto. Supone que el infierno mismo, como ejemplo de su presencia, impide que muera.

Duda que en la Tierra o cualquier otra dimensión pudiera sobrevivr tan fuerte golpe. Sólo espera que si llega a salir de este lugar pueda encontrar ayuda médica. Luego recuerda que aunque en el infierno uno simplemente no puede caer y morir, las heridas que se infringen en su cuerpo deberían ser más que obvias. Luego recuerda a la hermosa dama que los ayudó y sonríe un poquito.

Que ventaja.

Con una contracción de sus músculos un tanto presuntuosa se levanta del piso y empuja las pocas rocas que lo presionan. Después se decide con firmeza y checa que los poderes que recibió por el incidente con Jonathon todavía estén ahí. Pero lo que sale de sus manos son pequeñas explosiones que no tienen nada de espectacular, simples vibraciones de magia que no se quieren esfumar, como las sobras de una fogata, lucecitas que tiemblan por el deseo de permanecer en el mundo material. Tal vez ayude de algo.

Demonios.

_Fue bueno mientras duro_, piensa, para luego tirarse al piso cuando ve un cuerpo volar hacia él, éste choca contra la pared y se queda ahí, sin vida y sin una pizca de poder. Robin cree que el cuerpo no era con intenciones de hacerle daño, sino una simple consecuencia de una batalla que se desarrolló cerca de él.

Se acerca a una de las esquinas del interminable laberinto y decide hacer algo increíble. Se sienta en el piso y medita.

_El poder viene de ti mismo, como llamitas que siempre están ahí, tu tienes que soplar para que se hagan más grandes, la magia que recibiste ese día fue como el Jack Daniels para hacerlas más grandes, ahora tu las tienes que controlar._

Tal vez el simple hecho de que está en la esquina lo ayuda a no ser parte de los cuerpos voladores que chocan contra todo, las explosiones y los lazos de poder escuro no lo tocan y ni siquiera se acercan al rango de su presencia. Mantiene sus ojos abiertos en lo que espera es la meditación intensiva que no cubrió en su tiempo con Ra…

El panorama se deshace en colores infinitos y se adentra a las sombras, que después de tanto tiempo de intentar, vuelven a resurgir y su poder le habla. Como brisas que le murmuran reproches por su falta de concentración.

-No pude…con todas las torturas que me cargué en los hombros no me sorprende la falta de concentración que tengo-responde a las voces que le hablan; están le vuelven a decir algo y el asiente freneticamente, devez en cuando murmurando sus réplicas. Para cuando terminan el color vuela y es más vivo que antes. Robin sonríe.

Su poder cambia y se transforma, no es como lo tenía cuando la transfusión era reciente, pero es lo suficiente para ayudar.

No sabe contra quien pelea, pero algo es claro, los más feos son sus enemigos.

-

La batalla sigue ardiente y no tiene tiempo siquiera de instruirse en el pegajoso sentimiento de la sangre negra que escurre por sus cejas y que siente por sus brazos.

Hasta que ve lo que no sabe si es su peor pesadilla o lo que deseó ver aún después de 46 años. La silueta es lanzada por una explosión de magia que le pone los bellos de punta. Segundos después la chica es tocada en la frente por un Demonio con una alarmante semejanza a Sócrates, que parece decirle algo con rapidez; este aconteciemiento le quita las pocas esperanzas que surgen desde su subconciente, y el golpe lo deja momentaneamente sin repiración. El demonio quita la mano de la frente de ella y después ésta se disuelve en la remarcable bola negra de energía. Luego todo se vuelve a voltear porque el Demonio pelea contra los que deberían ser de su misma especie, rasgando y cortando lo que se acerca a sus brazos. Son tan suaves sus movimientos que Robin no puede hacer nada más que aprovechar la distracción para digerir la nueva información.

Tal vez sea ella. El pensamiento es rápido, vago y sumamente improbable, pero éste le sigue molestando y decide ir en busca de su gran amigo moreno, que por alguna razón se separó de él en el momento en que llegaron a toda la conmosión.

Necesita encontrar a Cyborg.

Después de un rato su busqueda le deja un vacío horrible en el pecho. No importa cuantas veces haya gritado el nombre del moreno, éste simplemente no aparece. Por si las dudas sigue con su griterio, ahora más concentrado en encontrar al muchacho que en lo que pasa a su alrededor. De su mente puede digerir varias cosas de cualquier manera; como que son más demonios los que parecen estar de su lado, al menos ha visto tres que parecen más que felices en participar de la fiesta de manjares.

No es hasta momentos después (no sabe si son horas o simples segundos) que se da cuenta que Cybor no está. El vacio incrementa de manera alarmante, y la presión en sus ojos hace que se talle con fuerza.

-¿Tu eres Robin no?-pregunta una voz siniestra detrás de él. La reacción es repentina y segundos después Robin mira el espacio donde antes supone estaba el demonio. Se oye una risa a lo lejos y de entre los cuerpos se para el Demonio que se parece a Sócrates.-Como ya habrás visto, es de suma irrelevancia luchar contra mí-anota con una inclinación de la cabeza. –Gracias por la ayuda-menciona mientras pasa sus pies por los cuerpos tirados en el piso. La expresión de placer en sus facciones al disfrutar de la carne en sus pies le da a Robin las ganas de vomitar. Pero lo desagradable se intensifica cuando el demonio alza lo que parece ser una columna vertebral muy larga; la chupa con regocijo y sigue inspeccionando.

-¿Por qué?-pregunta Robin, el hilo de la conversación es más que obvio.

-Simple masoquismo, y el hecho de que nos gusta ponernos del lado del que va ganando-sus ojos brillaron con una excitación que creó escalofríos a Robin.

-Creo que deberías ir ¿sabes? En poco tiempo se darán cuenta de lo que ha pasado, y los refuerzos no son algo para jugar-

-¿Ir…?-pregunta Robin, la escondida frase en el tono del demonio hace que el corazón le empiece a palpitar con considerada velocidad.

-Si, ir. Creo que también te está buscando, tu sabes, la deliciosa de los cabellos morados-su lengua rosa pasa sobre sus dientes negros, lo cual distrae a Robin momentaneamente de la enunciación que acaba de escuchar. Su cerebro tal vez se niega a tomar ese rumbo.

Pero la tentación es demasiada.

-Debes apurarte, niño, porque ya siento el enojo de mi jefe-La mirada que le lanza le trae al mundo exterior, como un flash de reconocimiento que lo tira y sus rodillas rompen algunos huesos que se encuentran bajo él.

Después todo se disuelve en colores que varian del negro rojo y gris…y sus ojos sólo quieren encontrar el lavanda.

Allá voy.

-

El mundo no es más que sentidos y pasos que retumban en las paredes. Un tambor suena a lo lejos, incrementando el sonido en sus oídos y sacando lágrimas de furia porque simplemente no encuentra nada.

-¿Dónde éstas?-murmura a lo lejos, mirando para todos lados y checando cada cuerpo caído que todavía tenga una forma que se asimile a la de un humano.

-¿Dónde estás?-la presión es demasiada, y por un momento no hay nada más que el sonido de tela resbalando sobre la pared, donde ahora Robin se encuentra, acurrucado en la esquina con las piernas flexionadas, un pequeño caparazón que no hace nada para calmar ese tambor que escucha retumbar desde sus adentros. Si alguien más lo viera en ese momento, pensarían que es un niño pequeño que ha perdido a su mamá.

Sus ojos empiezan a perder el brillo de reconocimiento que Azar logró poner en su alma, y ahora lo único que ve son las forma bizarras del espacio que le rodea. Todo es un manchón de negro y rojo y el ocasional amarillo por las antorchas del lugar.

Hasta que una mancha blanca pasa desde lo lejos. No se da cuenta cuando su cuerpo se empieza a mover involuntariamente, ni cuando corre con las fuerzas que le quedan.

Y ahí, tan sorprendida como él, está Raven, que se ve sumamante cansada. Sus ojos lavanda se ven con la misma oscuridad que siempre la caracterizaron, pero la resignación hace que una pequeña voz en la mente deRobin grite con todo lo que tiene. Raven parece entender, pero la sospecha que nada en los ojos de Robin como pirañas que retan con salir es más obvia que la esperanza que también se palpa en sus orbes azules.

El hecho de que sus ojos no tengan el antifaz en ese preciso momento le quitan todo el encanto de ese secreto que guardaban para momentos más apropiados.

Pero es él.

-…Tú-el murmuro es uniforme, ni Robin ni Raven tienen idea de quien lo masculló. Pero algo es obvio.

-Robin-Raven no parece querer esperar, el deseo de volver a verlo vuelve tan fuerte que ésta no puede detener los líquidos que salen de su boca por la simple presencia del joven enfrente de ella.

Luego todo es una explosión de luz que los lanza a los dos a paredes opuestas en la mediana habitación. Un choque de energía que hace que las antorchas se apaguen y que pequeñas centellas de luz pasen por los cuerpos de ambos titanes.

Ninguno tiene el valor de acercarse al otro después de esa explosión. La indesición de saber si cada uno es el que representa se palpa en el aire por un dejo de sombría sospecha.

-¿Eres tú?-es lo primero que sale de los labios de Robin, que aunque intacto vuelve a adoptar esa posición de bolita en la pared apuesta. Las antorchas apagadas no le ayudan al aumento del tambor que resuena en su cerebro, pero sus pupilas se ajustan y puede ver la posición sentada de quien sea este del otro lado.

-Yo también podría preguntarte eso-el tono se escucha como una mezcla entre enojo, esperanza y duda.

Hay un silencio ensordecedor para cada uno de ellos. El tiempo pasa como lentos segundos que Robin ya ha perdido, sabe que si no se decide las consecuencias van a ser más que graves.

-¿Cómo puedo saber que eres tú? Muy bien podrías saber todo lo que te pregunte…-la pesadez de la situación se hace cada vez más tangible en el aire, y por lo que sucede Raven puede sentir las emociones como perros que le ladran a la cara.

-Yo soy Raven-murmura ella, el sonido le saca un sollozo de sorpresa a Robin, lágrimas invisibles se crean en sus ojos. El chico desde lo lejos parece tener una cara llena de tristeza.

Tiene que ser él. Piensa Raven, que ve el brillo irreal de esas lágrimas caer como cascadas distantes en su rango de vista. Robin parece querer decir algo, pero el nudo que le arrolla la garganta es más de lo que puede manejar en ese momento.

Después toma una bocanada de aire que parece costarle.

-Y-yo soy Robin-

Todavía…

Hay Lágrimas que derramar.

-

_**¿Y quien dijo que no habría un epílogo?**_

_**Epílogo: Confianza.**_

_**Pero para ese no se preocupen, que ya está hecho, lo pondré aquí tal vez en una semana, depende de mi evilness y de mis maestros O.o**_

_**Human de Sol Seppy. Escúchenla.**_

_**The cliffhanger x3**_


	33. Epílogo: Confianza

_**Confianza.**_

**-Que es al amor, sino la completa y devota confianza que se le tiene a otro persona-**

Las miradas de mármol en las faces de los ángeles no son lo que Arella espera. Pero las expresiones consternadas de Starfire y Chico Bestia tampoco lo son.

-Azar…-el nombre está tan fuera de lugar que Arella no cree haberlo escuchado. Su mirada de pregunta se la lanza a los ángeles, que parecen comunicarse con alguien muy lejano. Sus ojos se desenfocan y paracen escuchar el murmuro lejano de una entidad invisible.

-Hay que ir afuera-anota Yibril de repente. Su devastada mirada sólo agrega a su completa y destrozada composición. Tropieza a la salida del cuarto, y trota como si sus piernas estuvieran hechas de gelatina.

Los que se pueden levantar lo siguen con ansiedad. Las caras muestran expectación y nerviosismo.

Y ahí, afuera del lugar, el paraíso que era la ciudad de Azarath nuevamente los vuelve a conmover, con los pastos brillando por la luz eterea del lugar y los animales cantando una sonata de tristeza.

El ambiente es pesado. Pero con la pesadez de una sábana de seda que acaricia cada milímetro del espacio que se ve.

Así es como muere un ángel. Y su alma se disperza en miles de lazos vitales que hacen al universo un espacio más bello. A lo lejos, en una dimensión lejana, una estrella se apaga y lo que le sigue es la supernova de un alma que ya no es. Las almas se llenan de pureza, los cielos cantan de igual manera. Los árboles crecen, la gente muere, las almas se crean, las madres lloran y los niños juegan.

El universo llora en silencio.

-

Raven se levanta lentamente de su apocento en el piso del calabozo, el tambor de su corazón haciendo armonía con el tambor que siente desde los adentros de Robin, que parece darse cuenta de algo y que ahora está mas asustado por el miedo de que todo sea otro de sus dulces sueños.

-Yo pense que ver tus ojos sería una ocasión que me cambiaría la vida-dice Raven. Sus brazos y sus piernas se deslizan en el mojado piso. Gatea decidida a pesar de sus temblorosas extremidades. Robin ve que la sombra se acerca lentamente y el tambor acelera a un ritmo que hace que la cabeza le de vueltas, del fondo de su mente escucha un suave "Parece que sí". Su cuerpo se pega más a la pared, tanto por protección como negación. Sabe que si no es real las consecuencias lo dejaran no solamente lastimado, sino completamente vacío.

-Dime que eres tú-exclama a la sombra que se hace más grande. Los ojos lavanda de Raven le miran con una fascinación que le presiona hasta las entrañas.

-Yo soy Raven-murmura, para después decirlo innumerables veces, como una mantra que traspasa las dudas de Robin dolorosamente. Cuando llega a su destino alza sus manos y las coloca a los lados de la cabeza de Robin, que se deja mover como muñeca de trapo. Después siente que su cabeza se apocenta en los muslos de Raven, que tan sucios y ensangrentados como están todavía le causan ese sentimieno de primer amor que siempre vive cuando Raven está cerca.

-No sabes cuanto te extrañé-el murmuro vuelve a ser tan uniforme. Concluyen que el sentimiento es mutuo.

-¿Confías en mí?-El tiempo entre pregunta y respueta parece ser infinito, pero ninguno se da cuenta porque los dos beben de la presencia del otro. Gotas de agua cristalina recorren las sienes de Robin, pero más que sus lágrimas son las lágrimas de Raven, que caen en sus parpados, mojándolos con esa aura que cura su corazón sangrante.

-Sí-

Raven sonríe tan imperceptible, pero el gesto lo siente Robin en lo más profundo de su corazón. La acción le trae miles de mariposas que viajan por su estómago y el color se le sube a las mejillas. Su corazón se presiona sobre sí mismo y por un momento cree que ha muerto e ido al cielo.

Unos momentos más tarde y esa sonrisa invisible se pega a sus propios labios. Se levanta de su nido de protección y se lanza a los brazos de Raven.

Respira la esencia de Raven, que aunque escondida detrás de todas esas capas de muerte y destrucción y algo más, todavía se puede sentir como agua a su sedienta alma. Toca, explora con las puntas de sus dedos, estás llenándose de un consquilleo que recorre todo su cuerpo y los dos tiemblan por la intensa sensación.

Como un trueno de algo que simplemente no puede ser normal.

Raven se mueve con gran cuidado, sus manos rosan los brazos de Robin y su pecho. La emoción que le abruma hace que quiera tocar al petirrojo como la cosa más preciada. Pero es cuidadosa, porque Robin en ese momento deja caer todas esas capas y capas de fuerza que ni en sus momentos más débiles dejo caer. Y ahora es una muñeca de porcelana que busca un protector y ella está más que lista para el papel.

Después terminan en un abrazo que los lleva a casa.

-

_-Bienvenida al Reino de los Cielos-la voz es infinita y tan corta, grave pero sumamente dulce, como vibraciones de giganteszas campanas que llegan a cada poro de su piel y a cada milímetro de su composición._

-

El recorrido no es el más fácil, y nunca lo será, con problemas que ninguno de los cinco Titanes puede detener ni con los ángeles más feroces del cielo. Y regresan a la Tierra en un mar de confusiones y preguntas que no solamente salen de sus interiores. La fatiga y la duda se quebrantan con una discusión que sólo los mejores amigos pueden llevar a cabo sin una sola palabra. Lo que queda son abrazos y caricias y disculpas que no resuenan en ningún lugar más que en el pensamiento de cada uno.

Sigue la vida, con criminales, robos y magos de varitas ostentosas. Como un final anticlimático ante todo lo que vivieron.

Es un descando bien recibido.

Así es la suerte para ellos.

Y con gusto seguiran por el camino que se crucen.

Pero por ahora hay cosas que se quedan en privado. En lo silencioso de un cuarto y en la memoria de una sola alma y dos cuerpos.

Los gritos resuenan y chocan contra las paredes, las manos acarician y disminuyen el dolor y el sufrimiento mientras las gotas de sudor ruedan como cascadas heladas sobre dos cuerpos y un solo sentimiento.

-Robin-el nombre es consiso, con un dejo de sueño que se disipa rapidamente. Robin aprieta los ojos y teme voltear. El nuevo caparazón de brazos y piernas que se sumen se le hace tan fácil como respirar. Siente los dedos de Raven viajar por su espalda y su garganta se obstruye como piedras en el pavimento.

-…-

-Todavía tienes pesadillas…-

-…Si-

Raven quiere decir algo, pero sabe muy bien que el resultado vendrá con el silencio.

Después Robin voltea a mirarla.

-Abrázame-

Ella obedece.

-

_-Confío en ti…-no es nada más que tres palabras habladas sin duda ni interrupción._

_Lo demás vendría después._

-

**Después de tantas pesadillas de origen misterioso, decidí hacer un epílogo muy diferente al que ya tenía, les iba a agarrar de sorpresa. Una sorpresa que realmente no iba a ser placentera de ninguna manera. Para nada, ni siquiera a mí me gusto, no exactamente.**

**Por si quieren ver cual era el final alterno chequen después mi profile. Les advierto, no es bonito.**


	34. Chapter 34

Epílogo alternativo de la historia. No es para los que no soportan los finales tristes, así que les digo ahora antes de que empiecen a leer.

Realmente no pensaba subir esto, es corto y no tiene muchos detalles, pero me lo encontré y no subirlo en mi reciente mentalidad no fue justo, así que aquí está.

Les advierto, no es feliz.

* * *

_**Epílogo alternativo:**__ -Soy yo…_

_

* * *

_

* * *

El calabozo empieza a brillar opacamente, y los ojos de Robin tratan de acostumbrarse a la rara vista, que le hace sentir como si estuviera en un recuerdo; borroso y saturado, con algodón suave en su cerebro. A lo lejos ve una sombra que se arrastra dolorosamente y el flash repentino de ojos amatistas le presiona tanto el corazón que por un momento siente que la sangre se le viene a la boca. No se da cuenta cuando al ritmo de su corazón le sigue una mantra de desesperación y esperanza que también retumba en las paredes.

-Qué seas tú, qué seas tú, qué seas tú…-

Raven se acerca lastimera pero resoluta, con una de esas sonrisas que sólo los más cercanos a ella pueden notar.

-Soy yo- raspa su voz, la debilidad y la emoción le llegan como si fuera una brisa confusa, que es caliente y fría a la vez. Su corazón lo distrae de ese sentimiento cuando Raven al fin termina de gatear hasta donde él está. Ojos profundos le miran y Robin no puede respirar, hay un fuego que empieza desde su corazón y el sentimiento en tan foráneo y nuevo que lo siente bien, cual representación de amor. Labios secos y parchados le besan la frente, la nariz y al final un rose contra sus labios.

Las lágrimas fluyen libres, pero los dos tienen miedo de que un rose más fuerte sea la gota que falta para que se derrame el vaso, y que la ilusión se termine. Así que se quedan así por el más largo de los momentos, y para cuando creen que es importante regresar, al fin, Robin rompe el espacio que hay entre ellos y acurruca su cabeza en el regazo de Raven, que deja salir un sonido que suena al mismo tiempo como risotada y como sollozo atorado.

Robin, entre sus lágrimas y sus ojos fijos en Raven, no nota que el calabozo se ve más oscuro y lejano, como si se apartaran de ese lugar.

Raven sonríe suavemente mientras que sombras se forman de las orillas y una fuerte luz roja empieza a verse del techo del calabozo. Raven murmura una melodía rota y entona –Soy yo, Robin.

Sus manos acarician el rostro del petirrojo y pasan por sus párpados para cerrarlos suavemente. Manos oscuras se empiezan a divisar acariciando el cuerpo del muchacho, pasos apresurados y alas en frenético movimiento se oyen a lo lejos; el rugido de una creatura se oye estridente.

Robin vuelve a abrir sus párpados alarmado y siente en el fondo de su alma un llanto que le jala con fuerza. Gritándole hasta que siente sus oídos explotar para no volver nunca más.

Raven, con cuatro ojos color escarlata y lágrimas ardientes saliendo de sus ojos, lo mantiene en su regazo con un firme agarre y le susurra.

-Pero no soy Raven-


End file.
